Remnants of Dimensions
by Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh
Summary: Reaction fic. And that's saying everything. A bunch of different universes, it will take place in A Darker Shade of Gold's world. I'll be there, by the way. Enjoy the show. Rated M because it could get quite gruesome.
1. Introductions

**_Hey! I'm writing a reaction fic with some RWBY characters watching different universes of Jaune. Also, you get a better look at me._**

 ** _Lie! You'll get a better look at the main character of my book. My name is David, btw, but please call me Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh or Khor or Khorevik or Khor Evik. Really. David here on FF sounds weird to me. Here, I am Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh. Also, I gave a name to Ozpin. I'll explain at the end._**

 ** _This fic has been ispired by_** Watching Things ** _by_** shadow gumball of death ** _,_** Endless Possibilities for Jaune Arc ** _and_** Endless Possibilities: Reboot ** _by_** JC of the Corn ** _,_** Different Views ** _by_** dirtrevor ** _and_** A View Into the Multiverse! ** _by_** Serendipitous House Pet ** _._**

 ** _Unless specifically noted, none of those realities will be existing fanfictions, just fragments of ideas from my mind. To avoid misunderstanding, I apologize in advance if I unknowingly write something too similar to an existing fanfiction. It won't have been my intention to do that._**

 ** _EDIT: I edited this chapter because I got the Team names wrong. I said this takes place in A Darker Shade of Gold's universe, so the teams are different. Please forgive me._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

"Please, may the students Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie from Team RBLN and the students Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose from Team JSPR report to the Headmaster's office immediately? Thank you".

The seven mentioned students had already reached the Headmaster's door, wondering why they had just been called. They were also wondering who had actually called them, since the voice hadn't been Ms Goodwitch's nor Professor Ozpin's. It had been a deep male voice, but they quickly chalked it off as another mysterious teacher. They still hadn't seen anything of Professor Peach, and she was supposed to be a teacher there at Beacon too. But, hey, who were they to argue if a teacher did not want to teach? More free time for them.

Their ride up the elevator was a silent one -or as silent as it could be with Nora-, since they knew that starting a conversation now would just lead to them having to stop said conversation in a minute or so. Anyway, Ruby appeared quite concerned about the call. Inwardly, she was worried they had done something wrong _again_. While Ozpin had let them off lightly, they _had_ started and fought a food war in the cafeteria, ruining lots of good food and damaging the structure. The battle, though, had also told Goodwitch that Beacon needed to change their cooks. If students could use the food as weapons, something was definitely wrong.

However, as soon as they stepped into the Headmaster's office, they noticed they _weren't_ in the Headmaster's office.

The room they were in was an apparently limitless room -actually, it just had black walls, ceiling and floor that blend together- with quite a few couches and a very large TV screen. Yang and Nora immediately shot off to check the TV, noticing it wasn't just the latest model, it was _better_ than the latest model.

"Hey, Ice Queen, check this out: not even you have this baby!", teased the blonde brawler, getting a growl out of the heiress. "And any of you have any idea of why Ozpin's office is now black with a TV?".

"I believe we will discover why, eventually", said Ozpin's voice from behind them, and when they turned, the elevator's door was gone, replaced by the Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch, who was basically the Headmistress herself: since Ozpin was always busy with the Council and everything, many thought that Goodwitch was the actual Headmistress, but Ozpin had repeatedly assured the students that he was the official Headmaster. "This is the condition I found my office when I returned after a quick bathroom break, and Glynda was apparently convoked here to speak with me... I guess you went through the same, am I right?".

"Yep", nodded Ruby. "But where are we?".

"It definitely isn't my office any more, and even if you can't see them there are walls. This room was about sixteen feet per sixteen feet in size when Glynda and I were here, but it seems much larger now. Maybe thirty feet per thirty feet, if I had to guess", explained the man. "However, the _why_ are we here is still unknown to me. In all my years of life, never I experienced such a thing. So I suggest you to be prepared for anything".

"Well, as long as we have our weapons, we're fine", cockily stated Yang, readying Ember Celica in extended mode. All the other students prepared their weapons, too, when finally Pyrrha noticed something off.

"Wait... Why wasn't Jaune called as well?", she asked the others, and their lowered their weapons in puzzlement. "I mean, here we are, but why whoever called us didn't call him?".

"This is a good question indeed, Ms Nikos", agreed Goodwitch.

"Please, call me Pyrrha", replied the redhead. "I don't think we're in the school any more, and `Ms Nikos` reminds me too much of my sponsors and all that stuff".

Goodwitch cringed at calling her student by first name, but Ozpin nodded, surprising everyone. "Then I guess you can call us by first name, too, since here we're not your professors, but just acquaintances".

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Ehm... Professor Ozpin?", called out Ruby, feeling more and more embarrassed by the second. "You know that we... don't know your first name, right?".

"Right", he nodded with a little smirk. "It's Medeis. In one of the dead languages, it means Magic. Quite fitting for the Headmaster of a school that trains supernatural warriors, don't you think?".

"Eh eh", nervously laughed Yang. "Sure... fitting... Medeis Ozpin".

The man chuckled. "I understand it must be quite a shock to call someone by first name when you've known me all your life just as Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy". His chuckling stopped and he returned serious. "However, we still don't know why are we here, where is _here_ , and who or what brought us here".

"Same question here", called out a voice they all knew. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, two of the members of Team SSSN, were walking towards them together with another boy, one they had just recently stopped disliking too much: Cardin Winchester.

"And may I know why we're all in a dark room without any means to escape and no one has told us what to do?", added the former bully, who had played many escape games before and could frankly tell they were trapped. Trapped with comfortable couches and a TV, but trapped nonetheless. The best prison is the one you don't want to get out of. Cardin Winchester had made an 180 in terms of racisms after the accident with the Ursa Major. Apparently, his little sister had been caught in the crossfire of a White Fang attack and had permanently lost her sight, causing the whole family to hate the Faunus, but after Jaune had begun to talk it out with him, the bully had managed to calm down his hatred enough to apologize to the Faunus he had harassed. After all, many bullies are just poor people who have no one to lean on, and take it out on the weaker ones.

It also helped that Jaune had begun improving and fighting Cardin on an even ground.

"This is just getting stranger and stranger", mumbled Weiss, shooting a glare around. "Where did you come out of? Another door we haven't seen?".

"Actually, we were called to the Headmaster's office", admitted Neptune before flashing her a charming smile. "Anyway, the black background only brings out more your ethereal beauty, Snow Angel".

The line could've been effecting, hadn't Cardin and Sun been fake gagging behind Neptune, that caused Ruby and Nora to giggle and then burst into full-blown laughters as Cardin played dead and Sun pretended to be checking his pulse before making a sad face and shaking his head.

"That was such an obvious flirt I could swear I saw the hearts in the air for a second", said another male voice that made Ruby, Blake, Sun, Glynda and _Medeis_ turn lighting-fast and glare at the newcomer. Roman Torchwick just smirked back. "Anyway, what are you doing in my warehouse, and where did my warehouse end up?".

In reply, Ruby raised Crescent Rose and fired a shot, but the bullet simply disappeared in mid-air, causing everyone to stare. Even Roman, who had raised his cane to parry the shot, was surprised.

"What the hell?", he asked, a little freaked out. He had seen Cinder block the shots with her hand, but not even she could simply make them disappear in mid-flight. "What kind of bullet was that?".

"A .50 calibre Fire Dust bullet with stabilizers", replied Ruby frowning as she fired another bullet, and frowning even more when that disappeared too. "That's a thing. But what does it mean?".

"It means I'm too old for this shit", lamented a voice that the little reaper knew far too well, and she immediately flew and attached herself to the owner of the voice's arm. Qrow Branwen huffed and smiled as he ruffled her hair, a gentle glint in his eyes despite his gruff appearance. Beside him, Winter Schnee made a personal note to try and take advantage of that weakness. Knowing that the old drunkard had a heart under all that alcohol could come in handy one day. James Ironwood just sighed, revolver in hand, as he observed the scene.

"Ehm... I feel kinda outnumbered here", nervously commented Roman. "Can't I have someone on _my_ side here too?".

"I'm not on your side", came a reply from behind him, and when they turned they could see a tall bull Faunus dressed in black with red rims. A black scabbard with a black hilt hung by his side, and he wore a white Grimm mask to cover his eyes. On the top of his forehead sat two black horns, their bases lost in the mess of red hair. He smiled unpleasantly at Blake. "Blake, my love. Finally we meet again. I think we will have to catch up a little, won't we?".

Blake shivered, and took a step back.

"No, you won't. I brought you all here for a reason that wasn't mindless bloody revenge or anything. Actually, if you don't put your weapons away this instant, I will be forced to take action", said a voice from nowhere and everywhere at once. It was the same voice that had called RBLN and SPR at the Headmaster's office, and judging from their faces, the other three students as well. "As for me, I'm just checking if everything's ready. I'll be right with you in a few moments".

Of course, that only made everyone grip their weapons harder. A heavy sigh was heard before all their weapons glowed purple for a second, and then their own bodies glowed of the same light. Then everything subsided and the seventeen people found themselves completely unchanged. Grinning, Adam Taurus charged and slashed down on Ruby, too fast for her to block, but the blade simply stopped just short of touching her skin. He gritted his teeth and tried to force it further, but then the sword flew out of his hands and began hitting him with the flat side, causing him to raise his hands over his head to protect himself, shouting for it to stop. With a disembodied chuckle, the sword clattered to the ground, not before having given him another `playful` hit.

"Perfect. You should all be here. Now! Presentations", said the voice, this time coming from the middle of the room. A flash of purple light later, a young man was standing there. A very strange young man. He had wild brown hair that touched his shoulders and a cured patch of beard under his chin. His built was extremely lean, almost feminine in the way his chest and hips were slightly wider than his waist, but that was just because he was very slim. Instead of normal clothes, he wore a purple armour that seemed to be made out of amethysts. The armour was skin-tight and seemed extremely light, since it moved and deformed with the body, following the lines and curves of his body perfectly. It covered everything but his neck and head, that lacked a helm. His bracers and gauntlets were fused into armguards that looked hard and slender at the same time, and the same was for boots and greaves. Another strange fact was that the armour also consisted in a knee-long plate skirt that ended with what looked like little spikes. The man had large purple wings whose membranes were of the purest silver, and had two amethyst horns on his head. As they looked, his eyes changed colour from amethyst to silver, fading from one to the other, before turning back to purple. And continued. "Hi to everyone".

"Ehm...", stammered Ozpin, glancing around. Adam hadn't even picked up his sword, too busy studying what was potentially a new breed of Faunus. "Who are you?".

"Oh, where are my manners!", exclaimed the boy, slapping his forehead with a gloved hand. "I have quite a few names. My full draconic name is Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh" **(AN: pronounced Kor Evis Vlakavlak)** "My human name is Nakhov Wildeye. But my mother called me David. I'd really appreciate if you could just call me Khor or Khor Evik".

There was a beat of silence. Then...

"Actually, I meant _what_ are you, not your name", clarified the Headmaster, and the boy seemed crestfallen.

"Oh. Sure. Well... there is no better way to say it. I'm what you would call a god, even if up here we prefer to call ourselves Writers of Worlds, or something like that", he explained lightly, as if he wasn't utterly upsetting everything they had believed in all along. "I am sixteen. We call ourselves Writers, but ours is actually a job. We are tasked to find and document new universe. For each dimension, there are infinite universes. This dimension has simply been dubbed RWBY because many writers have taken a liking to you four", he said, pointing to the four girls of what in the canon universe was `Team RWBY`. "The first world of a new dimension is dubbed `canon`, and every other world is considered derived from that one, even if they actually were all born at the same time... For each dimension, there are infinite universes. All dimensions, that are infinite, of course, are enclosed in the Multiverse. Is this clear?".

They shook their heads.

"Good. I've been tasked to monitor a few worlds, even if I'm a bit slacking off recently because I have a life outside my duties as Writer of Worlds, so I can't keep up with everything. Even this world is one I'm monitoring, but I decided, for once, to change things and intervene. To be precise, by showing you some other worlds I'm interested in documenting", said the strange boy, Khor. "I normally intervene in `my` worlds only as a young Huntsman or Huntsman in training whose Semblance is Khorevik Jo'akh-Kha'zerak Control. I know how to fight with my weapons, but sometimes I feel I'm doing too much of the things others should be doing, and I leave. Also, this body isn't really mine. I copied it from the owner of the name, from another world I'm monitoring. It's cool and he's very similar to me in behaviour, so I stole his looks to hide my true identity. So, any questions before we start?".

"Ehm... what's korevis joak kazeras?", asked Blake, raising a hand like a dutiful student.

"It's an alloy of silver and amethyst. Its name literally means Amethyst-Silver, _Khor-Evik_ , Gem-Metal, _Jo'akh-Kha'zerak_. And before you ask, yes it's possible", he chuckled. "This very armour is made of Khorevik".

"So... you can move it around?", asked Pyrrha, careful not to let the notion of her Semblance slip by keeping the question vague. Roman still glanced at her.

"Not just that. I can create it, move it around and destroy it", he replied, and he got stares from all the students. "What? Glynda's Semblance is telekinesis on whatever she wants, Pyrrha's Semblance can move around all metals _and_ mess with magnetic waves, Medeis's Semblance can stop time for a short while, and I could go on for quite a while. I can just move and create this material, and it even fades away after a while, so I can't even sell it for money!".

The stares immediately went to Ozpin, who shrugged helplessly. "A very short while", he specified, but the damage was done. Now not even Adam wanted to fight him, and that was saying everything.

"Now, can I introduce the others?", asked Khor, and again he didn't wait for an answer. "So we don't have to waste time with oaths of revenge or oaths of `I will stop you`. For a god, it can be quite annoying. So... let's starts". **(AN: until I say so, all the talk is Khor's)**

"Medeis Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, has a strong passion for coffee and, unsurprisingly, often cries when watching an emotion-filled movie".

"Glynda Goodwitch, Help Headmistress of Beacon, very stern while secretly enjoying cuddling with plushies and things like plushies".

"Ruby Rose, student of Beacon, a very cute girl who will probably end up eating too many cookies and having to go to the hospital. Seriously, for your health, slow down".

"Weiss Schnee, student of Beacon, heiress of a company that is frowned upon even by the Writers of Worlds, but who has proved herself at least able to listen to a Professor when lectured".

"Blake Belladonna, student of Beacon, the secret Faunus whose bow is terrible at hiding her cat ears. Also, you should watch out because Ruby is scratching your ears when you sleep".

"Yang Xiao Long, student of Beacon, not exactly someone who likes the law given how she trashed a pub out of irritation, but loyal to her friends and also a strong fighter, even if predictable and sloppy".

"Nora Valkyrie, student of Beacon. We have quite a few bets running about you and Ren, between us Writers of Worlds. In a few worlds, it's already happened. Stop lying to yourself and just do it, and win me a few euros... even if you don't know what those are".

"Pyrrha Nikos, student of Beacon, named Goddess of Victory... yeah, a pyrrhic one. Sorry if there's nothing exactly interesting about her, but all her fighting has made her not a really interesting person. I'm joking, she's not _too_ bad".

"Lie Ren, student of Beacon, resident ninja of Team RBLN. He would've gone insane long ago without Jaune Arc, the only other male among JSPR and RBLN. He is very quiet but very wise. Kinda reminds me of Ozpin, sometimes".

"Cardin Winchester, student of Beacon, former bully. Also, someone who really had no self-preservation, since he bullied a second-year. Anyway, he's changed, and has discovered his kinder inner self".

"Sun Wukong, student from Haven, likes bananas... and he's not awful with parkour. He has a _huge_ crush on Blake. You could say it has been love at first sight. Anyway, he's a good guy after you pierce the carefree and frankly a bit dumb exterior".

"Neptune Vasilias, student from Haven, ladies man like no other. No surprise Weiss broke up with you soon after you two reconciled during the dance. I get you like girls, but get a hold and stop being so idiotic. Anyway, let's move on".

"Qrow Branwen, Hunstman, has a crush on Winter and tries to prove himself worth of her heart. He even only meets her when he can stand and fight, avoiding to make a fool out of himself while utterly drunk. Also, he drinks far too much to hide the pain of his past, but that's a story for another time".

"Winter Schnee, Huntress and Atlas Specialist, has a crush on Qrow as well. It's like Nora and Ren, but those two fight instead of denying. She greatly admires his closeness to his nieces, a closeness she wishes she could achieve with her sister Weiss".

"James Ironwood, Huntsman and Atlas General, has a slight crush on Glynda, but knows when to push that aside. He's a good guy inside, but a bit too stubborn. Also, he thinks he can solve everything with the good old-fashioned way: a big, big army and a gun himself".

"Roman Torchwick, Huntsman and criminal mastermind, loves his daughter Neo with all his heart. He's forced to work with _someone_ because she would die otherwise. He's not a bad person, but he has a poor past and he hates the ones that made his life miserable and killed his wife".

"Adam Taurus, Huntsman and chieftain of the White Fang in Vale, is a paedophile given his relationship with Blake. He's sworn revenge blah blah blah, and he really likes salads and other green vegetables".

He looked around and smiled. "And I guess that's all. Are you all okay?", he asked, seeing that some of them were quite shocked and angry. Adam's sword had begun hitting him again since he had tried attacking Khor, while Ruby and Yang were looking away from their uncle who had been surprised by a sudden kiss from Winter and had decided to simply damn all and reply in kind. Some others were frowning. **(AN: okay, Khor's little speech has ended)**.

"Kinda", replied Yang, careful to avoid looking at her uncle.

"I have just one question. What's a pyrrhic victory?", asked Pyrrha, curious.

"Well, in the `canon` universe, you die because you're, pardon my bluntness, stupid enough to try to fight someone who killed Ozpin. You kiss Jaune, send him away and so condemn him to a life of self-loathing, and then try to fight _her_. You get knocked around like a ragdoll, get an arrow through your chest and get incinerated by _her_. Ruby arrives to help you just in time to see you die, and unlocks a special powers she has that _I won't reveal_. So, in the end, _her_ attack was stopped, but the losses were so much it was considered a tactical defeat". Khor smiled apolotegically. "That's what a pyrrhic victory is. A victory that is a tactical defeat. The Writers thought so little of your actions they coined a new word, derived from your name".

"Oh", was all she had to say. She couldn't even feel insulted. Said like that, it really sounded like a very stupid thing to do. But her cheeks gained a tint of pink when she thought she had kissed Jaune.

"So she's dead in this `canon` universe?!", exclaimed Nora, tears in her eyes.

"There are infinite universes of Remnant. In many, she's dead. In many, you're dead. In many, Ruby's dead. In many, Adam's a girl. In many, you are all on the same side, and Ozpin's evil. In many... you get the idea", explained Khor, shrugging. "Anyway, are you ready for what's to come?".

"And... what's to come?", asked Ren, speaking for the first time since all that madness started.

"Well, you will be wondering why there is a TV and couches. Sit down and enjoy the show. I will show you some alternative realities on this screen. You will see many changed versions of your friend, or for you guys your enemy, or for you guys just a student of Beacon, Jaune Arc. That's why he isn't here", chuckled Khor, and then laughed at their dumbfounded expressions. "Yes, I really like his resolve to become a Huntsman, so I wanted to show you a bit of different Jaunes. Also, in the middle of all those dimensions, there will be the past of your Jaune, meaning the past of the Jaune in this dimension, and maybe the possible future. Haven't decided yet".

He looked around with sparkling eyes. "Ready?".

 _ **Medeis, in Latin, means magic.**_

 _ **Fun fact: from my computer, if I type `magic` in Google Translator, the Latin translation is `magicae` or `medeis`, but if I type `medeis` in Google Translator (Latin - English), the translation will be `MAGIC`, all caps! That's strange.**_

 _ **Also, yes, even if I do like Pyrrha as a character, she did something utterly stupid when she went up the tower.**_

 _ **Bye, fellow Writers of Worlds.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh**_


	2. Jeanne Arc

_**Sorry, I edited the first chapter because I forgot my characters are not in the canon world but in another fic of mine. It still hasn't been published and probably never will, but let's go on with the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

The seventeen just watched as the boy, Khor, tried to activate the TV.

He fumbled with it for a good ten minutes, without any success, gaining more than a few snickers from the witnesses. For a god, he knew very little of how to use a TV. He muttered something about it being the first time he used a TV, since he wasn't really one to watch movies on TV, before sighing and giving up. Standing up, Ruby walked up to the damn thing and pressed a button.

The screen lighted up immediately.

Khor sighed again and rubbed his face with his hands, wings twitching slightly in annoyance, a sign that didn't go unnoticed by Adam, who was still examining him. A Faunus, or someone who looked like a Faunus, like him could bring the White Fang to glory. If he really was a god, or whatever he called it, then he would absolutely crush their enemies. He smirked before the boy glared at him and shook his head. Adam scowled at being caught red-handed, and for once it wasn't because his hands were bloody.

As everyone took their seat again, the screen began displaying an image.

 **A young girl with black red-tipped hair and large silver eyes was being smothered in a hug from a taller girl, who had long blonde hair and lilac eyes. Also, her considerable chest size was helping her to innocently murder her little sister, who was really starting to put `death by Grimm` below `death by Yang's breasts` in her list of worst deaths.**

Quite a few snickered at that, and the blonde pouted. "You're all just jealous of my assets".

 **"Aw, I can't believe my baby sister is coming at Beacon with me! This is the best day EVER", she exclaimed, finally releasing the smaller girl from the hug.**

 **"Sheesh, stop", breathed the crimsonette, her breath still not even.**

 **"But I'm so proud of you!", argued the blonde, backing away with a large smile.**

 **"Believe me, sis, it was nothing", she replied, getting a disbelieving expression in return.**

 **"What do you mean? It was incredible!", she retorted, smiling. "Everyone at Beacon's gonna think you're the bee's knees!".**

 **"I don't wanna be the bee's knees! I don't wanna be any kind of knees!", pouted the girl, her expression falling. "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees".**

 **"What's with you?", asked the older sister. "Aren't you excited?".**

 **"Of course I'm excited", replied the younger one. "It's just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything".**

"I feel your pain", said Khor, nodding. "In my world, we don't have combat schools nor Grimm, so we all just go to normal school. In Maths, I've always been better than the others. Better than those five years older than me. It's good for a short while, but after a few weeks... I was labelled handicapped because I had the Plusgiftedness Disorder. I was more intelligent and more talented than the others... It sucks to be special. Everyone distance themselves from you and leave you all alone. You had every right not to want to be special".

Ruby and Pyrrha nodded, too.

 **"But you are special", said the blonde, encircling her shoulders with an arm, this time not trying to kill her.**

 **Then the news interrupted her before she could say anything, even if it did remind the crimsonette just who she had stopped. After a quick snippet of Lisa Lavender speaking about the White Fang revolts, and the small introduction of Professor Glynda Goodwitch, they approached the window to observe Beacon Academy, a majestic structure of towers and large buildings that made it looks more like a fairy tale castle than a school. But, after all, it was a school housing students with powers that wouldn't have looked out of place in a fairy tale, so it matched.**

 **Fifteen minutes later, the crimsonette learned that Beacon wasn't a rose without thorns. Laying on the ground, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Welcome to Beacon", she murmured dejectedly.**

Yang winced at how badly Ruby took being abandoned, and then frowned. "Hey, but where's Vomit Boy?".

 **"Hey", said a female voice, and the crimsonette opened her eyes to look at whoever had shielded the light.**

"JAUNE'S A GIRL!?", exclaimed Teams RBLN and SPR. Even Nora was freaked out.

Sun and Neptune were shamelessly checking him... her?... out. Cardin facepalmed in disbelief. Ozpin raised an eyebrow and Glynda sighed, rubbing her eyes. Roman, Qrow, Witner, Ironwood and Adam, who had never seen the boy, simply shrugged. Khor smirked.

 **The voice belonged to a tall blonde girl. While her sister had bright yellow hair, the newcomer's shade was more like gold. She had fine features and large ocean blue eyes. Her hair arrived a bit below her shoulders. She was wearing some kind of metallic corset with a shirt underneath to avoid showing off too much skin. She was also definitely less curvaceous than the blonde brawler. Of the same metal of the corset she also wore light greaves and bracers. On her shoulders she wore two sectioned plates to let her move her arms more freely. On her back the redhead could see the butt of some kind of assault rifle, completely clashing with her knightly outfit, and what could've been the hilt of a weapon, maybe a sword or a spear.**

"And she's hot too", added Yang, observing him/her with a critical eye. "Although not as gifted as me".

"Yang!", groaned Ruby.

"Also, you immediately identified her weapons. Foreshadowing", continued the blonde.

"Yang!".

 **"Hey", repeated the girl. "I'm Jeanne".**

 **"Ruby", the redhead introduced herself as she was hoisted up. "So... what's your weapon?".**

Everyone, even the ones who didn't know Ruby, facepalmed.

"Really sis, way to go", snorted Yang.

"That's your niece alright, Qrow", commented Ironwood, and Qrow replied with a rude gestured, using his cloak to avoid his nieces to see it.

"Really", deadpanned Adam.

"Really", confirmed Ren while Nora giggled.

 **Jeanne laughed and took out the rifle, that Ruby could now see was a 0.42 calibre automatic assault rifle with mounted scope in case of having to use it at long distances. All in all, it was pretty normal, no mechashifting or anything, until Jeanne pushed a hidden button and turned it into a sniper rifle, and then into a very large short-barrelled shotgun. At the shotgun, Ruby was basically drooling.**

Ruby shrank in her seat in embarrassment.

 **"This is Solis", Jeanne introduced the rifle with a smile before putting it away on her back and drawing her spear. Unlike a normal spear, this one looked more like a pike, but it was nowhere near the five meters necessary to make a pike. Its blade was long and sharpened on both edges, and its staff could shrink to put it on her back instead of carrying it. Ruby would've probably made it also capable of turning into a sword, but the current built of the blade wasn't adaptable for a sword. She understood why, too: mechashifting weapons were useful because of their versatility, but they were way more fragile than solid ones. Jeanne had probably wanted to keep the blade as solid as possible. So, it couldn't become a sword. "And this is Luna. Had I been born a male, I would've received the family heirloom, Crocea Mors -a sword and shield combo-, but luckily I was born female".**

 **"Why luckily?", asked Ruby, tilting her head sideways.**

 **"Well, our family still has no male child, and it's tradition for the heir to be the first male. I didn't want to be heir because my father wouldn't have let me become a Huntress. The heir can't risk his life and the family lineage by becoming a Huntsman", sighed Jeanne. "But since I was born female, I was allowed to train and get my weapons. Aren't they awesome? And what do you have?".**

 **Ruby smiled, eager to prove herself, and whipped out Crescent Rose, embedding the blade into the concrete.**

Glynda glared. "Now I know who destroyed the courtyard floor", she mumbled, and Ruby laughed nervously.

 **"This is my baby, Crescent Rose!", she happily introduced her weapon.**

 **"Wow... is that a scythe?", asked Jeanne, impressed.**

 **"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle", nodded Ruby.**

 **"Er... Does customizable mean you can modify it while you fight?", asked Jeanne, puzzled. "Because otherwise... all weapons are customizable".**

 **Ruby deflated.**

Real Ruby deflated too.

 **"I mean, it's really awesome", continued Jeanne, smiling at her. "But why is it `customizable`?".**

 **The redhead sighed. "I just wanted to make it sound cooler", she admitted, ashamed.**

 **Jeanne's smile widened and she ruffled her hair. "You don't need to make it sound cooler. It's already cool. I mean, it's a scythe/sniper-rifle hybrid. Not everybody can fight with a scythe. You must be skilled, or you would end up like I did when I tried it, eight years ago".**

 **"How?", asked Ruby, honestly curious.**

 **"Hanging loosely from the ceiling after having somehow stuck my scythe into the roof of the barn". She chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "To this day, I still don't know how I jumped the ten meters that separated me from the ceiling. Without Aura".**

 **Ruby laughed, not at her, but with her.**

Everyone laughed, and even the very serious grown-ups were chuckling. Yes, even Adam.

 **"See?", said Jeanne. "You're already cool enough. That, paired with the fact you're the cutest girl I've ever seen, and the fact you wield a giant freaking scythe/sniper rifle, will make the coolest student of Beacon out of you!".**

 **Ruby sighed and lost her cheer. "Yeah...".**

 **Jeanne frowned and stopped, looking at her. "What's wrong?".**

 **"It's just... I had a similar conversation with my sister Yang on the airship", admitted Ruby, kicking some pebble she had ripped from the concrete when she had slammed Crescent Rose into the ground. "I know for you all I must be so special but... Honestly, I don't want to be special. I just want to be normal".**

 **Jeanne laughed and hugged her affectionately, just like she hugged her younger sisters, but with a bit more encouragement. "Don't worry, Ruby. You won't have to be special if you don't want to. No one will force you to be special". She gave a sly grin. "Also, you could just fake clumsiness, or not go all out".**

 **Ruby sighed again, a little happier. At least Jeanne's hugs weren't as strong as Yang's. "Maybe you're right but... how am I supposed to do that?".**

 **Jeanne let her go and stared at her dead in the eyes. "I like you. You kinda remind me of my little sisters, so I will help you", she said, hugging her again and closing her eyes. "But don't tell this to anyone, okay? It's a really big secret".**

 **And then there was a bright white flash. When the light subsided, the two girls were still there.**

"What happened?", deadpanned Adam. "I thought it would've been something much better than this".

"It has been", retorted Ozpin, who had a keen eye. "Just watch".

 **"Ehm... what did you do?", asked Ruby, unsure of what had happened.**

 **"Look at your feet", replied Jeanne, smiling. Ruby complied and frowned. What was wrong with her feet? Maybe... wait, why there were two footprints just beside her, while she hadn't walked sideways like the footprints suggested.**

 **Ruby's eyes went wide. "You teleported us a foot to the left!", she exclaimed, stars in her eyes.**

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Is that Jaune's Semblance?", asked Weiss, shocked.

"One's Semblance is based their soul, character and behaviour", shrugged Ozpin. "It is very possible for Ms Arc to have a different Semblance than Mr Arc".

"Imagine her on our side!", exclaimed Adam. "I wouldn't even mind she isn't a Faunus!".

"Cardin, if Jaune's Semblance is just as overpowered, you're lucky you made it up to him and his friends", commented Sun, elbowing the former bully in the ribs, who barely budged and nodded dumbly.

"Man, she's hot", noted Neptune, and got Myrtenaster on his head for that. "Hey, Khor, why didn't you block that?".

"Because I agree with Weiss wholeheartedly", sighed the young god. "Also, it wasn't that strong of a hit".

"We should really find Jaune's Semblance", said Pyrrha, and her teammates nodded. "No matter what".

 _Back in Beacon, Jaune felt a terrifying shiver run down his spine, as if someone had just decided to turn his training up to the power of n._

"It's a really helpful Semblance", nodded Blake.

"It's so cool!", Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"I think he would be a perfect recruit for Atlas Academy", murmured Ironwood.

"I fear, sir, that he... she... is already in Beacon", replied Winter, and Qrow nodded solemnly while secretly snickering madly at the General's disappointed face.

 **"And then you ditched me, I stumbled into some crabby girl luggage...".**

 **"You already said that, sis, in the auditorium".**

 **Now Ruby and her sister Yang were in their pyjamas, in the ballroom, waiting for the lights-out. And, in Yang's case, also checking out the boys stretching and showing off their muscles.** ** _'Idiots'_** **, she thought with a little smile.** ** _'But sexy idiots'_** **.**

 **"...and then I met a very nice girl who helped me up".**

 **"Do tell", Yang faked some interest like every elder sibling always does when speaking with the younger ones. "Who was she?".**

 **"Oh! That's her!", exclaimed Ruby, noticing Jeanne exiting the bathroom. "Jeanne! Over here!".**

 **Yang looked to who Ruby was waving at and her heart stopped in jealousy.**

"Why am I jealous?", asked Yang, frowning.

"Maybe it's because she's another blonde?", offered Nora.

"Maybe because she's hotter than you?", offered Neptune, and then recoiled when a bullet whizzed past his couch. "Khor-Whatever! Why aren't you protecting me?!".

"That shot would've gone through your crotch", replied the young god. "I deflected it. Now shut it and watch".

 **Jeanne approached them, and as Ruby realized exactly** ** _what_** **she was wearing, she froze too. The blonde's pyjama consisted in a long nightgown of the a very pale azure, with the skirt of it reaching down to her feet. The dress also had long sleeves that were much larger at the wrists, making them hang to her arms, only highlighting her gracefulness. On her head, a very small silver crown made her look like a princess. All that looked like a very elegant dress, and it was just the pyjama.**

"Wow", breathed the teenage population of the room, and Nora glared at Jeanne for getting a `wow` out of Ren. The only time she had managed it had been when she had `accidentally` walked out of the bathroom naked. But even then he had recollected himself in a handful of seconds.

"And we now know why Jaune is the clumsy goof we all know", commented Weiss. "All the grace went to the Arc girls".

Many nodded at that statement.

Roman whistled appreciatively. "That must've costed quite a few lien. Also, she looks very regal in it".

"If you're done appreciating _my male student's alternative version_ , I'd like for us to focus back on the screen", growled Glynda, and many laughed nervously. Even Taurus shut up, reminded of the times when _he_ had gone to combat school.

 **"Hey Ruby", said what could only be an angel in human shape.**

 **"H-Hey Jeanne", replied the crimsonette, shrinking a bit and feeling utterly inadequate. "Nice pyjama".**

 **The blonde laughed and sat down beside her. "Nah. Mine's nice and all, but yours is way more original", she complimented, and Ruby blushed at the praise. Thanks to Yang, she had never really received praise, because otherwise the praiser would've ended up thrown through a window via Yang. "Watch out: you could be attracting quite a few eyes".**

 **Ruby blushed even further and glanced around. Yep, there were people who were looking at her, even though it was a minority if compared to the people looking at Yang, who was too busy basking in the attention to notice her sister's admirers.**

"What are you doing?", asked Blake, glancing at Yang.

"Writing down who I have to kill as soon as we get back", she replied, continuing to scribble names on her notepad. From where she had taken the notepad, nobody wanted to know.

 **"Er...", she stammered, not quite used to it. "It's... nice?".**

 **Jeanne laughed again. She really laughed a lot. "Don't worry. There is a solution to it. Or at least, there is a way to reduce the number of admirers", she whispered slyly. "You gotta find yourself a boyfriend or girlfriend, a strong one, and let them `talk` with your admirers".**

 **Ruby blushed before sighing. "Yeah, problem is I've never been in a relationship before. I have no idea what to do", she admitted. "Also, Yang would totally kill anyone who got too near me".**

 **"I'm still alive", noted Jeanne with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"You're not labelled a possible threat to Ruby's purity", replied Yang without even glancing at the, proving yet again that sisterly instincts do not follow the laws of physics. "Do you want to be killed?".**

 **"I think I prefer living", replied Jeanne, laying down beside them. "Anyway, I think I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight Ruby. Goodnight Yang".**

 **"'Night", both of the replied at the same time before continuing to chat for a while. Said talk ended when Yang began dragging Ruby to the black-haired girl reading in a corner.**

"So Blondie is quite the character, uh?", Roman drawled, and then smirked when another shot from Ember Celica whizzed past him. "I was referring to the other Blondie, not you".

"Doesn't matter", replied Yang, glaring at him. "I will defend my fellow blondes".

Except for Glynda and Sun, who understood the logic perfectly, all the others sighed and facepalmed. Adam especially wondered how could Blake survive living with such a person.

 **The following morning found Ruby cuddling tightly with a blonde girl.**

 **Only, she had grabbed the wrong blonde.**

Yang's eye twitched.

 **"Morning Ruby", smiled Jeanne as the crimsonette finally woke up and stretched cutely. "Slept well?".**

 **"JEANNE!", exclaimed the redhead, trying to jump away but stumbling and falling back on the sleeping bag. "Ugh... I hate Mondays".**

 **"It's Sunday".**

 **"Doesn't matter", she yawned as she got up. "Sorry for that. I usually do that with Yang, but tonight I... probably mistook you for Yang".**

 **"Don't worry, I'm used to it", shrugged Jeanne as she got up and stretched, that did... interesting things to her figure. Ruby blushed and looked away. She already had Yang doing that, she surely wouldn't peek at a friend. She wouldn't. She wouldn't. She wouldn't.**

 **She did.**

 **Blushing up a storm, she ran to the bathroom to change.** ** _'Well, she had a nice figure'_** **, she justified herself. "One I hope I will have when I'll be older".**

A feral growl was heard from Yang while Ruby hid her face in her hands.

 **Later that morning, Jeanne stumbled into someone she really wished she hadn't stumbled into.**

 **"Watch where you're going!", hissed the white-haired girl, distracted from her talk with a tall redhead.**

 **"Sorry, Snow Angel", she replied instinctively, opening her locker to retrieve her gear. "I'll be more careful".**

 **"You interrupted a conversation between Pyrrha Nikos and I", continued the girl, her eye twitching at being called Snow Angel. "About the teams".**

 **"Cool", commented Jeanne. "I already have an idea for my partner".**

 **The redhead's smile cracked a bit, but Weiss smirked. "Yes, Pyrrha** ** _is_** **quite skilled, but I fear she will be on** ** _my_** **team".**

 **"Who said her?", replied the blonde. "I meant someone I met yesterday. She seems very friendly and nice".**

"Be careful not to get _too_ friendly", threatened Yang. Ruby groaned.

 **Weiss's eye twitched again. "Do you have any idea of who you just disrespected?".**

 **Jeanne glanced at Pyrrha with an interrogative expression.**

Pyrrha smiled as she recalled her meeting with Jaune.

 **"No one?", she answered flatly. "I don't recall disrespecting her in any way".**

 **"She's Pyrrha Nikos!", exclaimed Weiss.**

 **"You already said that", yawned Jeanne, the yawn not on purpose but effective for riling Weiss up even more.**

 **"She graduated at top of her class in Sanctum!", continued the white-haired girl. "And she won the Mistralian Regional Tournament".**

 **"I know", nodded Jeanne, and Pyrrha's smile began a tiny bit less fake.**

Pyrrha's smile widened, but then frowned. "This isn't how we met".

 **"And?", urged on Weiss.**

 **"And my father always used her as example for someone who uses their Semblance way too much. She relies on it to win every fight", retorted Jeanne, and Pyrrha deflated almost visibly.**

"That's definitely different", said Pyrrha, frowning more. "Also, how does he know my Semblance at that point?".

The others shrugged.

 **"How do you know my Semblance?", asked Pyrrha, shocked.**

 **"I don't", shrugged Jeanne. "It's just that your fighting style, even if good, couldn't have let you win all those fights. My dad studied you for a while before claiming you used your Semblance far too much. We still don't know what it** ** _is_** **, but it's obvious you're using it in every fight".**

 **"Oh", was Pyrrha's very intelligent reply.**

Pyrrha's friends snickered.

 **"Anyway, I should get going. Not gonna be late the first day", declared Jeanne, heading away. "Bye, Snow Angel. Bye, Pyrrha. See you later".**

"That's definitely better than the way we did meet", commented Weiss, even though she was annoyed she had been called `Snow Angel` even in that alternative reality. "If only she hadn't flirted with me like Jaune did...".

"Speak for yourself", grumbled Pyrrha. "In my opinion, our meeting was much better".

"There, there, Pyr", Yang comforted her with a few pats on her back.

 **"Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces", announced Ozpin as the four new students lined up in front of him. "From this day forwards, you will work together as Team RBLN** (Rebellion) **. Led by Lie Ren". Ren bowed slightly and his partner Blake gave him a tiny smile of respect. Nora had no restraints as she tackled her new leader to the ground with a delighted squeal.**

 **"Jeanne Arc, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces", announced Ozpin. "From this day forwards, you will work together as Team JSPR** (Jasper) **. Led by Jeanne Arc". Jeanne's partner Ruby used her Semblance to crash into her side, hugging her out of pride. Weiss growled and glared at her while Pyrrha had a small smile.**

 **The screen then faded to black.**

"Well...", commented Yang. "That was a thing".

"Definitely", agreed Weiss.

"I still don't know why we are here too", complained Roman, gesturing to all the adults in the room. "Most of us have never even met the guy... or chick... so why are we here?".

"Probably because you are connected to people who are strongly connected to Jaune", replied Cardin, shocking everyone with the logic. "No, really. It was the same thing for me with Faunus. I hated the White Fang for what they did to my sister, and the Faunus are strongly connected to the White Fang because of several reasons, so my hatred moved to all the Faunus. Jaune explained it to me during our talks".

"I never thought Jaune could be so logic", said Blake.

"Mr Arc's intelligence is undoubtedly great", said the Headmaster. "He knows how to plan, strategize and take care of his team. It's the reason I made him leader".

"If only he would notice me", sighed Pyrrha.

"Maybe he did and he just doesn't feel the same, and doesn't know how to tell you without breaking your heart, and doesn't want to damage team dynamics?", offered Roman, bluntly and tactless. "Have you ever considered that, Goddess of Tactical Defeat?".

Pyrrha bristled at the name, but then sighed. "No, I guess I didn't", she admitted. "I can't believe I'm taking love advice from a criminal".

Roman shrugged. "I'm still a man, girl", he replied. "I also have a daughter. I had a wife too, but she died years ago. I know a few things about love".

"What about your thefts?", inquired Ruby, scowling.

Roman sighed, knowing that soon Cinder would request far more than just thefts. "My `boss` has my daughter with a blade constantly at her throat. If I don't do like she wishes, my daughter dies. Simple as that", he responded, and the students' eyes softened ever so slightly. "While I would not turn to a new life without my boss -I would still be a criminal- I kinda have no choice. Oh, by the way Khor, can you stop Adam from listening for a second? I'm about to insult some Faunus".

Khor nodded and Adam suddenly felt himself becoming deaf. It was a very strange experience.

"By the way, kids, you should watch out. Can't say my boss's name or she'll know where you took it from. But I can tell you she's making me loading a train full of explosives in Mt Glenn. Then I'm supposed to crash that train into the barriers between Mt Glenn and Vale and release Grimm into the city. It's a bit more complex than that, but we have no choice", continued Roman, his face nonchalant, but his tone urgent. "Please, stop me. That would kill many many people and I really wouldn't like that. Be sure to be prepared for that. Ozpin, you could send Team JSPR and Team RBLN to Mt Glenn in a Search and Destroy mission -yes, I still remember the school's system of missions- and you kids could stop me. You're strong, that much I know".

"Why are you helping us?", asked Ruby, cautious.

Roman smiled sadly. "My little daughter always wanted to become a Huntress and save the world", he chuckled. "And I guess she wouldn't have that opportunity if my boss's plan works. Unfortunately, I can't tell you more, or she will know it was me and she will kill my daughter. So please, be Huntsmen and Huntresses, and save everyone's hide. Khor, you can give his ears back to Adam, I finished my rant about Faunus".

The students were still doubtful about Torchwick, but they quickly schooled their expressions into polite disinterest. Adam's eyes still narrowed at them.

 _ **Yep, I'm making Torchwick the `good guy`. As he said, he would still be a criminal, but he wouldn't step too far. Also, in this fic he's much stronger than in canon. He can't be defeated by a couple of simple first years at Beacon. He had Huntsman training at Beacon himself.**_

 _ **I'm still unsure if I'll make Neo his daughter or not.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh**_


	3. The Last of the Dragons

**_Okay, I have to warn you._**

 ** _I've got a terrible allergy, and watching a screen just makes it worse, so I could be out of commission for a while._**

 ** _STORY WARNING: if you aren't strong-minded people who can't get sick easily, skip this. While there isn't a visual description of much, what is written here is sick. I warned you._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

"Okay, so what now?", asked Cardin, sighing as he stretched his legs. "We got to see Hot Chick Jaune. Can we go now?".

"Please", huffed Khor. "Do you really think I would've gone through the pain of creating this pocket plane, planning a few shows, programming the room to do... things, and coming here personally, just for one reality? Think again".

"So what now?", asked Yang, grinning. "Chick Jaune was cool, but I want to see some more".

"Fine, fine", chuckled the young god. "Let me see... mmh... I really can't decide. I will let the good old roll of the die to decide".

"Seriously?", drawled Roman. "You are a god and you roll dice to choose the next universe?".

"You know, I'm sure there is a universe in which you're not always sarcastic as hell", grumbled Khor. "Anyway, I rolled the die... no, I rolled a die you couldn't see, of course... and now I know which one to put on next".

"Oh!", exclaimed Nora. "Does it have a title or something like that?".

"Ehm...", replied the winged boy, clearly showing the universe did _not_ have a name. "Sure... I guess you could call it... The Last of the Dragons".

"Uh...", said Ruby. "Doesn't sound really good, does it?".

"Nope, not at all", agreed the god. "Also because... it strikes far too close to home for the boy I took the image of".

 **The battlefield was now silent.**

"Sheesh, this is bad", commented Yang. "First five words, and I already don't like it".

 **Year twelve of the Great War, the War of Sunset. Official date: 0 BGW / 0 AGW.**

 **A lonely figure stood at the edge of a cliff, looking at the slaughter with tear-stained cheeks and misty eyes. The figure's once proud golden hair was now unkept and dirtied by years of fighting. His ocean blue eyes scanned the world for a sign of life, any sign, but the valley in front of the man, once filled with life and happiness, now housed only the stench of death and decay.**

"I think I'm gonna be sick", wailed Ruby, holding her stomach.

"That man looks a lot like Jaune", noted Pyrrha, also cringing at the slaughter.

 **The man sighed as more tears fell from his eyes. Once again, he had arrived too late to save anyone. Once again, the Dragons had been murdered mercilessly. Once again, innocent blood drenched the earth. He fell to his knees and looked to the mountains in front of his. There, a single white fortress could be seen. Jasvamyyz, one of the two last cities of the Dragons. Bringing his gaze back to the ground, he shook his head. So much blood. The once green valleys of Vlakha Nakha, the Glory of the Dragons, were now covered in corpses and blood. And, knowing what happened to the corpses of Dragons after decay had kicked in, the man knew that the land in front of him was fated to turn into a harsh and lifeless desert.**

"Wow, Dragons must have really _hot_ blood to do that", punned Yang, but even she was white.

Khor shook his head. "That land is what you now know as Menagerie. It was once the draconic kingdom of Vlakha Nakha", he explained. "As for the blood... it does not _burn_ the earth. Draconic blood often turns into Dust. And as you know, Dust is a very dangerous substance. Quantities as large as those could easily turn forests into deserts".

"Do you mean that Menagerie has so much Dust?", asked Adam, immediately interested.

Khor glared at him. "In that reality, yes. In _this_ one, no, because Dragons never existed in this one", he retorted, angry at the bull for his lack of tact.

 **He had to move. His family was still safe back at home, but he simply couldn't stop. He had to save at least one. Because he knew. He knew that General Schnee wasn't going to force the Dragons to bow under his command. He had seen him in action. He had seen him personally dismember _children_. Jeveas Schnee wasn't leading a war.**

 **He was leading a genocide.**

Many glanced at Weiss, who was shaking her head. "No, no, it's impossible!", she cried. "My family can be cold and racist, but they would never murder a _race!_ ".

"Are you sure of that?", asked Adam, glaring at her.

 **The blond man could only stare in horror at the sight before him.**

 **The once pristine white city of Jasvamyyz was now crimson, the colour slipping from the buildings and dripping into the streets, and the man could almost hear the still present echoes of the slaughter. He could almost see the human and Faunus soldiers killing everyone. Men, women, and children.**

 **They had painted the whole fortress with innocent blood.**

Ruby knelt over and threw up everything she had in her stomach, and Weiss soon joined her. Adam was shocked to hear that Faunus had done that, and he kept shaking his head in denial. Inside him, his ideals for Faunus rights cracked a bit at seeing such a massacre. Roman managed to hold down his lunch until he imagined the children that had died in that war, and then vomited too. Glynda and Ozpin were shocked, his usual mug of coffee slipping from his fingers and crashing to the ground. Sun and Neptune were white in shock and horror. Cardin imagined his little sister among the killed and had to lean onto the couch to avoid passing out. Qrow's hands were shaking as he took a deep swig from his flask before passing it to Winter and Ironwood, who both drank deeply from it. Pyrrha's and Yang's faces were filled with horror. Ren and Nora hugged each other in search of comfort. Blake forgot everything and hugged Adam tight, burying her face into his shirt.

 **The man got to his feet slowly. Even he, who had lived a long life of fighting the Grimm as a Huntsman, was utterly horrified by the actions of the soldiers. _'What have humans become?'_ , he asked himself, looking down at his hands. They were bloody from touching the ground, just like his boots and his knees. He felt that blood burning his hands. Innocent blood. There wasn't even a point in searching the city for survivors. If the soldiers had painted it, they had surely taken the time to find everybody.**

 **The man started to run as fast as he could. Vlakhahorak was still standing. The glorious capital of the Dragon Empire had to be still standing. He would go to the King and offer him a safe way out. He had to find him. There _had_ to be something he could still do to save them.**

"His determination reminds me of Mr Arc", said Ozpin, shaking a bit less once the horrifying images had passed. "But I doubt he is Jaune: he clearly isn't a Dragon, and the title was _the Last of the Dragons_ ".

"I just hope everything ends well", said Ruby.

Khor glanced at her. "No, it's not gonna end well", he warned. "I won't blame you if you want me to avoid you to hear and see it, if you want to stop watching".

"NO!", shouted the crimsonette, surprising everyone. "Everything was horrifying, but if I refuse to look, it would be like spitting on their deaths".

Everyone was moved by the young girl's determination, and even Adam nodded in agreement, holding Blake close. At the moment, it wasn't important she had betrayed him. For once, he put his revenge aside and comforted a fellow Faunus in distress.

 **A long, distressed scream of frustration tore through the air.**

 **A lone man was kneeling on the ground, holding the broken form of a young man in his early twenties. The other man was wearing a purple armour that covered his whole body apart from his head, and had large purple wings with lacerated silver membranes. On his forehead, where two horns once stood proudly, now there were two broken stumps. And yet, the man was smiling. But it wasn't a triumphant smile.**

 **It was the smile of a madman.**

 **"They killed everyone!", he laughed maniacally, uncaring of the blond man sorrow. "And you know the funny thing? The largest piece of my daughter I managed to find was her horn. The rest... torn apart and fed to the Grimm".**

This time, Roman was the only one who threw up, kneeling and holding his stomach in pain. The students weren't too far behind, and the adults could only look, wickedly bewitched by the ongoing drama.

 **"Come on, Khor, I'll get you out of here, just please, hold on and come back!", cried the blond man. "The man I knew, the King of the Dragons, isn't this. Your mind is broken like your body, but both can return whole if you just let me!", he said, beginning to channel his healing Semblance into his hands, but bloodied and slender hands stopped him.**

 **A glint of sanity had returned to Khor's eyes. "My son. Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh the Third. Find him and save him! Please!", he begged. "There is nothing you can do for me now. My beloved died _in my arms_ after months of horrifying torture, my daughter was torn to pieces and fed to the Grimm _under my eyes_ , and my son is who knows where in this damn graveyard! Please, my soul died far sooner than my body. Save him".**

 **With those parting words, Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh II, the Amethyst Dragon, King of the Dragons, finally found rest.**

 **The blond man screamed his pain once more, but then left him there. There was no point in burying him. He would like to be left on the ground like his race had been left on the ground. Without stopping crying, the man began running around to find his son, or at least what remained of him.**

 **Finally, hidden in the graveyard, he found a small exhausted child. He was the spitting copy of his father, with wild brown hair and a slim built. He had to have been three at most. When he stepped closer, the child opened his eyes and stared at him in terror.**

 **"Don't worry, dear", softly said the man, happy to have at least found _one_ Dragon alive. "Your father sent me to save you. What's your name?".**

 **The child looked at him, but seeing no way to escape, she finally sniffed. "K-Khor Evik Vla-Vlakhavlakh", he mumbled.**

 **The man smiled sadly. "I am Jaune Arc".**

"WHAT!?", screamed the whole audience minus Khor, Ozpin, Adam and Ironwood.

 **Thirteen centuries later.**

 **A tall blond boy stumbled into the ruined streets of the invaded Vale, having just landed with the rocket launcher. He quickly called Weiss to at least try and do something, knowing he was too far to do anything.**

 **"Weiss!", he gasped out as soon as she accepted the call. "You have to stop her!".**

 _ **"Wait, who?"**_ **, asked Weiss from the other end of the call.**

 **"Pyrrha! She went to fight that woman!", shouted Jaune into the scroll. "A-At the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!".**

 _ **"Wait, where are you?"**_ **, asked Weiss. In any other moment, her concern would've made him smile. Now, it only angered him.**

 **"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!", he screamed into the mic, leaning to a wall for support. "Please... you have to save Pyrrha", he begged miserably.**

 _ **"Don't worry. We will"**_ **, was Weiss's reply.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!", he screamed in anguish, hurling the scroll to the ground, shattering it and thus ending the call.**

"So this is what you were talking about", murmured Pyrrha, hating herself for doing such a thing to Jaune. He looked like he would've liked more to die instead of being launched off.

 **A large Ursa appeared in front of him from behind a corner and raised a paw to strike him down.**

 **He didn't even try to defend himself.**

 **Weiss had promised him they would save Pyrrha, but he knew better than that. That woman had killed Ozpin in the time it had taken for him and Pyrrha to go from the Vault to the entrance of the tower. Maybe they would be able to stop her or kill her, but he knew they wouldn't be fast enough to save Pyrrha. Especially not with the Grimm Wyvern that had just landed on the tower, looking around as if being in a play area instead of a battlefield. Pyrrha was going to die. And without Pyrrha, he had no reason to go on living. He had always been weak. Without Pyrrha to show him the way, where was he supposed to go?**

 **He didn't even raise his Aura as the claw struck true. In a blinding flash of white light, everything was gone.**

"No... no... NO!", screamed Pyrrha, trying to attack the Grimm on the screen. "NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! NOT HIM! NO!".

 **When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a large white room. Sitting a chair, there was also a very strange man. He wore a purple armour, had two horns on his forehead and had purple and silver wings. But his most peculiar trait were his eyes: they were continually shifting from purple to grey, and they were narrowed in confusion.**

 **"What are you doing here?", he asked. "You aren't supposed to be dead".**

 **"So I am dead?", asked Jaune. "Good. I'll wait for Pyrrha here".**

 **The other man growled and in a second he was in front of the blond, slapping the back of his head. "Idiot! Also, you technically aren't dead yet, as that Ursa will soon find out". He stroked his chin. "I guess that the only other reason for me and you to be in the same room, apart from you visiting me in the Afterlife, is... wait, why were you waiting for someone called Pyrrha?".**

 **Jaune looked away. "She's my partner and my best friend. And maybe, maybe, she could've been something more. But I failed her. I was weak and she sent me away, to safety, while she went to die", he explained, a tear running down his cheek. "I failed her and now I will wait for her. I let an Ursa strike me".**

 **"No, you didn't. The Ursa is probably dead by now", commented the man. "Anyway, my name is Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh the Third, Last of the Dragons, Sole Survivor of the Genocide of the Dragons, blah blah blah... Anyway, I guess you would like to know why you're here".**

 **"Because I'm dead", simply replied Jaune. "But a bit of idle talk will be good while I wait for Pyrrha".**

"Is someone else scared of how accepting of Death Jaune is being?", asked Weiss, and everyone nodded.

 **"As I said, there are two reasons for us to meet. One would be for you to die, but as I said that's not the case. The other would be for you to finally unlock your heritage", explained the man called Khor. "Long story short, thirteen centuries ago there was a third race in Remnant, called Dragons. I am a member of said race. Also, I died thirteen centuries ago, just a bit later than my brothers and sisters".**

 **"But humans and Faunus saw us as monsters that had to be wiped off the face of the planet. For twelve years we fought for survival, and for twelve years we were defeated. Now, I won't entertain you with the details", continued Khor, shivering as he recalled what his saviour had told him about the war. The Bloodbath of Jasvamyyz. The Massacre of Vlakhahorak. The Death of the Last King of the Dragons. "But the gist of it is that in the twelfth year of war, we lost. Our cities were destroyed and our people murdered mercilessly. I was saved by your ancestor Jaune Arc, the founder of the Arc dynasty. I eventually married one of his daughters and started a branch of the Arc family with her, renouncing to my name as a show of gratitude".**

"Are you saying...", began Ren.

 **"Are you saying...", began Jaune.**

 **"You are my descendant, yes", nodded Khor. "And, as I said, you just unlocked your true powers. I might not be enough to save your beloved, but maybe it will be enough to stop her murderer long enough for help to arrive. You might want to ask for more info, but I fear my time is running out".**

 **"Wait, what are you going to do?", asked the boy, grabbing his arm.**

 **"I'm giving you my life force", replied the man. "Not my Aura, keep that in mind. I'm basically using my life force to strengthen you. Also, you will probably become a Dragon too. Or a Half-Dragon. Or whatever a human-Dragon hybrid is called. Just don't abuse of it. Also, watch out for any Schnee. They're... evil at the very least".**

 **"That's not true!", exclaimed Jaune. "Heck, I once even had a crush on a Schnee! And she was the opposite of evil!".**

"Cough Cough Ice Queen Cough Cough", coughed Yang, earning a glare from Weiss.

 **The man sighed. "Whatever. Just do it", he said, offering his hand to shake.**

 **"Where's the catch?", asked Jaune, not taking the outstretched hand. "What do you have to gain from this?".**

 **"As I said, this will genetically turn you into a Dragon and I'll give you my combat skills", replied Khor, not lowering his arm. "You get to save that Pyrrha girl. I get to help my descendant but most importantly, I get to have my race walk again the surface of the planet. I gave up on that hope centuries ago, and now I'll everything to make my dream come true".**

 **Jaune looked at him. He didn't seem to be lying. "What are the rules?", he asked, taking his hand.**

 **Khor smirked enigmatically. "Just one: Dragons break all rules".**

 **With another flash of white light, Jaune found himself back in Vale, with an Ursa looking incredulously at him. Without even looking at it, he cleaved it in two with a swing of Crocea Mors.**

 **He was changed. On his back, great golden wings spread three yards wide, and their membranes were of an ocean blue sapphire colour. On his forehead, two golden horns stood proudly, almost like a crown. He looked at the tower of Beacon and growled, showing off pointy canines. Without even bothering to run, he crouched and then shot off the ground, using his wings to fly directly over Vale and toward Beacon.**

 **Toward the bitch that was trying to kill his partner.**

"Whooohoooo!", screamed Ruby, totally digging his new look.

"Kick her ass!", shouted both Roman and Adam. They looked at each other before nodding. Cinder would never hear of that.

"Shove that power of hers so far up her ass she'll scorch her nose!", added Khor, getting weird looks from everyone and chuckling awkwardly.

"Show her who's the boss!", cheered even Weiss.

Many just howled and shouted in encouragement, and Pyrrha promised him a kiss if he could beat that woman. Ruby gave Pyrrha a sly smirk before promising the same, earning a heated look from both Pyrrha and Yang, whose hair caught fire. Then Ruby laughed and confessed it was a joke.

 **Cinder notched an arrow on her bow and took aim for the heart of the poor girl in front of her. The girl who had dared try to defy her, now laying defenceless in front of her. With a smirk, she released the arrow, unheeding of the Grimm Wyvern's roar of warning. The arrow flew true and hit the girl's chest, right where the heart was. Her Aura was already gone, so all she had left to do was to die.**

"No...", said Ruby. "He didn't make it in time...".

 **Only for the arrow to bounce off a white protective barrier.**

"WHAT?!", exclaimed everyone. Ozpin would've dropped his mug, but he had already dropped it earlier.

 **A second later, a glowing white figure landed on the roof and spread their wings, roaring in defiance. Pyrrha looked at him incredulously. First off, he was supposed to be in Vale. And second, when she had last seen him, he'd been human. Not some kind of Faunus she had never heard of.**

 **Jaune Arc, the Last of the Dragons, had finally arrived.**

 **"Another weakling trying to defy me?", scoffed Cinder, separating her bow into two swords. "Fine. Come and die".**

 **Jaune glanced at Pyrrha to check if she was okay before turning again. With a battle cry, he flew at Cinder, blocking her right slash with his shield and intercepting the left one with his sword before letting his blade run down her sword, severing two of her fingers from her hand before her Aura could protect her.**

 **Screaming, Cinder stepped back, nursing the hand to her chest, her eyes glowing in hatred. Then a wicked smile formed on her face and she formed a sword once more, readying herself for battle. "Tell me, I'm curious, how did you shield your girlfriend from my attack?".**

 **Jaune shrugged and fell back in a fighting stance that came from Khor's own memories. It was far more advanced than anything he had ever learned, but after all, Khor had trained for years while he hadn't. "It's my Semblance. I call it Soulshield", replied Jaune. "I can use my Aura to protect or heal the people I care about".**

 **"So what would happen if I suddenly asked my little dragon to eat your girl over there?", she asked with a cocky smirk.**

 **Without breaking his stance, Jaune glanced at the Wyvern. "First off, it's a Wyvern, not a Dragon. Second, in that case, the Wyvern would find itself in a very bad situation".**

 **"And third, we're not gonna let it!", exclaimed Ruby, jumping on the rooftop. Jaune briefly wondered how she had gotten there, but his confusion was quickly replaced by determination.**

 **And so the final battle for the survival of Beacon started.**

"Wow", breathed Yang. "The final battle. Where are we?".

"I'd prefer not to answer that", winced Khor, glancing at Adam for some reason. "While you're all alive... not all of you are... whole".

Everyone cringed as they realized what that meant.

"How?", asked Nora.

"You're better off without knowing".

 **Several minutes later, all the combatants were at their lasts reserves of Aura and stamina. Cinder had a gash on her left cheek that took out her eye, Jaune had several wounds all over his body and his right wing's membrane was lacerated, and Ruby was more tired than she had ever been.**

 **That's when the Grimm Wyvern decided to make its move.**

"I don't like this", said Ruby, worried.

 **By lunging to swallow the silver eyed girl whole.**

"NO!", screamed the entirety of the good guys. Roman cringed at seeing a young girl about to be killed in such a terrible way and even Adam looked away.

 **Jaune's only way to save her was to push her aside, shoving her on the ground while Cinder watched with her ever-present victorious smirk. Ruby rolled and landed on the ground with a groan before shouting for Jaune to move, but it was already too late. She only caught Jaune's final smile before the Wyvern closed his jaws around him and swallowed him alive.**

All the Beacon students were horrified. "Jaune...", whispered Ruby, her voice broken and shaking.

 **Ruby could only watch in horror as the giant Grimm tossed its head back and roared triumphantly. Cinder laughed with it. "So, your little knight made for a nice snack for my pet, what about you now surrender and die like you were meant to?", she asked. "Otherwise, being eaten alive will be a dream for you".**

 **Ruby didn't even hear her. Her first friend at Beacon had just died before her eyes, giving his life to save hers. Jaune had just sacrificed himself to save her. Her first friend at Beacon. Her best friend. Her confidant. Her fellow leader. Also the one she had always helped. The lovable idiot everyone teased and everyone cared for. The only one who could bring a smile on everyone's face even when Yang couldn't. And he was gone.**

 **He was gone because that bitch wanted power.**

 **All her anguish, all her sorrow... and especially all her wrath converged together to form an emotion so large and complex there only the dead language of the Dragons had a word for it. It was the pained rage of someone who had just lost a loved one. It was the wrathful mourning of someone rising from the ashes to have their revenge. And it meant death for whoever dared to defy it.**

 **It was Evynikan Veyok, the Pure Fury.**

 **And from deep within her, something responded. Something rose from the remotest recesses of her soul and brought together all her emotions in one mighty power. Her eyes shone like the full moon for a second before the glow became unbearable to look at, and the light spilled forth, consuming everything dark and corrupted in it path. The giant Grimm Wyvern could only roar in pain and fright as the white light struck it directly, its twisted being torn by the purity of the power. Its black flesh stilled as if paralysed before hardening and turning into stone, its jaws still open in a forever silent scream.**

"Wow", everyone breathed, and Ruby especially was awestruck by the sheer power of the light. A light _she_ had invoked from her soul.

Roman and Adam leaned away from the little girl.

 **Cinder's fate was different but no less painful. The light burned her skin and hair, and completely flayed the flesh off her left arm, the one she had raised to try and protect her face. The left side of her face creaked and hardened just like the Wyvern, fading into a dull grey colour as the flesh was replaced by stone. Her left arm's bones suffered the same fate, turning into lifeless rock before her horrified eyes. But even then, Ruby's power wasn't enough to kill the false Maiden. She was defeated, but in time she would return, stronger than ever.**

 **Pyrrha went untouched by the light. She could feel the heat of it, and she couldn't keep her eyes open, but her skin remained unscarred and not even her hair was sizzling for the heat. She felt the scorching heat without being scorched, and she felt the punishing light without being punished.**

 **As the light finally died down, three figures landed on the ground. Ruby fell first to her knees and then face-first to the floor. Cinder was blown away by the force of the blast and landed in a crumpled heap of limbs and raven hair. Pyrrha had been on her knees already, her ankle wound disabling her too much to fight, and she just fell backwards, losing consciousness along the way.**

 **Just before everything faded to black, she heard a crack.**

Adam and Roman were watching Ruby in something not too far from awe. Since Khor had already introduced Adam as a paedophile -due to his relationship with Blake-, Yang kept an eye on him, ready to punch him into the Afterlife if he tried something with her little sister. And if the god wanted to intervene, good riddance to him. No one ever said the gods are immortal.

 **Pyrrha woke up in a bed. She tried to sit up, but a firm hand pushed her back down. She felt something pointy bothering her left leg, but she ignored it in favour of opening her eyes and seeing Nora's relieved face far too far from her own to be normal. Usually, Nora woke up someone with their faces inches apart, so to startle them into headbutting her. It woke people up like nothing else. Only Ren managed not to get an early headache. But this time Nora's smiling face was at least four feet away.**

 **"N-Nora?", she croaked out. "W-What happened?".**

 **"You went to the top of the tower and fought that bitch", said the normally lively girl, growling the last word. "We don't know what happened to her, but she saw a great light coming from the tower and when Ruby's uncle came back down, he said everything's was over for the time being. We easily took care of the Grimm after that giant Dragon stopped spawning them".**

 **"Actually, it was a Wyvern", replied Ren's voice, and the ninja appeared beside Nora, giving Pyrrha a light smile. "Are you okay?".**

 **"I think... All I remember is fighting Cinder... and then Jaune...". Her eyes shot open. "Jaune!".**

 **"Pyrrha...", began Nora, but the taller redhead didn't listen.**

 **"He died!", she cried. "He died and it's my fault!".**

 **"Pyrrha...", repeated Nora, this time with more strength.**

 **"I went to fight that woman and he came to save me!", continued the champion, crying into her hands. "But then he died, and he died because I wasn't strong enough to fight! Had I called for help instead of foolishly going alone, he would still be here!".**

 **"Pyrrha!", shouted Nora, forcing her head to turn and look at her left.**

 **Jaune's sleeping form was laying his head on the mattress, and his right horn was slightly scratching her leg.**

Everyone breathed in relief. Even Roman and Adam, who were on Cinder's side, had grown slightly fond of the boy. Someone brave and strong enough to try and fight Cinder... he at least earned their respect.

 **Pyrrha was almost going to shout, but Nora clamped a hand on her mouth and shut her up. "It's four days he doesn't sleep. He fell asleep while watching over you four hours ago. Let him sleep", ordered the short redhead. "He's fine".**

 **"How did he...?", asked Pyrrha, not even able to finish the question.**

 **"When the Dragon... yes, Ren, Wyvern... swallowed him, it didn't bother to chew. And we're lucky it didn't, because otherwise we would not have our Fearless Leader here with us now", explained Nora. "When the Dragon... _Wyvern_... turned to stone, and we still don't know why it did, he just cracked it enough for Qrow to hear and finish the job, taking him out alive.**

 **Pyrrha sighed in relief and began to gently caress his hair. "At least he's alive", she murmured.**

 **"It's not over yet", cut in Ren. "But now Team JNPR is back to whole, and we'll be ready to take on everything Fate will throw in our way".**

 **There was a beat of solemn silence.**

 **"Especially pancakes!".**

 **And then Nora returned Nora.**

Team RBLN and the three members of Team JSPR chuckled, together with Cardin, Sun and Ozpin, who all had some experience, direct or indirect, with the energetic girl. Goodwitch shuddered at the thought of how many pancakes the other Nora was gonna eat, but then shrugged it off. Her other self would take care of that problem.

"I wonder if Cinder died", mumbled Adam. Roman nodded as he added "Yeah, it's my current dream".

"I hope there won't be any more depressing realities", sighed Weiss, looking around. All the vomit had disappeared, but the others still hadn't recollected themselves. Cardin in particular looked still as white as a ghost.

"I fear there will be", replied Khor. "I usually tend to choose depressing realities. But don't worry: most of those realities will end well even if they will be depressing or horrifying".

"Yeah, but an entire city coated in blood?", asked Neptune. "That's some hardcore horror".

"In the original universe, from where the Dragons come from, the city wins that battle. Actually, the Dragons win the war", replied Khor. "The human soldiers turn against their own twisted commanders and a period of peace is ensured in their kingdoms. This... was a different universe".

"A period?", inquired Ren.

"Peace's never eternal", said Ironwood, shaking his head.

"Now, let's eat something while we wait", said Khor, clapping his hands together, and then noticed the looks the others gave him. "What?".

"We've just been traumatized by the most horrifying slaughter we've ever seen in our entire lives...", growled Blake. "...and you suggest we should _eat?_ ".

The young god shrugged. "It's always a good time to eat".

 ** _And that's me. Always a good time to eat._**

 ** _Anyway, the next chapter will be... I don't know. I will have to think about it._**

 ** _If you have any idea, PM me. Keep in mind that I haven't watched any TV or online shows or series in my entire life, so references you might think obvious won't click with me. Explain your ideas at your best. Thanks everyone!_**

 ** _EDIT: this has been edited because rightful critics pointed out several flaws. Since I wrote this hastily last time (I was sick), I took my time to write it again in what I hope will be viewed as a better version of the chapter. And to all the Lancaster fans, please don't despair: Arkos and Lancaster are my ships. (WhiteKnight could appear... maybe... if I feel like it). There will be Lancaster if I have a say in it. Also, the fic where this fic takes place in (A Darker Shade of Gold) is a Lancaster, even if it's not published yet._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh._**


	4. Playing Life

**_And here's the next chapter of Remnants of Dimensions. I'm feeling much better now, but it's because I'm taking a fairly heavy medicine. My mother is worried I could get an extreme allergic reaction (also, asthma runs in my family), so to avoid me to risk an asthmatic attack, she's having me take some medicine. Feeling a lot better now, but as soon as I don't need them, I'll stop taking them. I hate medicines, and not because they don't taste good. They're usually artificial, and I don't like the idea of having them in my body. I usually drink infusions of herbs and things like that, but right now we can't, so... medicine._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

After everyone managed to eat something, they all came back to watch another reality. They hadn't noticed, or maybe there wasn't earlier, but on the left side of the room there was a door that lead to a kitchen. A very well-stocked kitchen, too, for the joy of both Adam, who hadn't been that fazed by the reality, and Khor, who just seemed unable to lose his appetite.

In the end, Weiss gulped down some coffee, Ruby successfully ingested a couple of cookies, and Pyrrha forced down a slice of chocolate cake. Ren took a small tea of herbal extracts, Blake accepted a tea and left it to freeze in the fridge without drinking it, Yang refused to even look at the food, and Nora actually renounced to pancakes and went with waffles.

Khor didn't mind them at all and ate the amount of food the seven of them usually ate in a whole day with their Huntsman -or Huntress- training. He ate mostly meat, even though he also cleared the fridge of all the cheese. With said cheese he prepared tons of snacks to bring back in the `living room` of that strange place.

"So... what now?", asked Weiss, sitting down beside her partner, Pyrrha. "I guess we'll watch another universe, right?".

"You're completely right", nodded Khor, and stretched wide. "Just let me decide this before we start".

Adam scoffed. "To be a god, you're quite pathetic", he spat.

"I'm a Writer, not a god", specified the young Writer. "My powers are great, but the main difference between gods and Writers is that Writers more often than not never do something big".

"What do you mean?", deadpanned the bull Faunus.

"For example, most gods have the habit of creating a new race to their image or to fit their wishes. They create an entire freaking race", replied Khor. "We Writers, instead, usually act in a... subtler way. We change minor things, here and there, and let the rest of the story tell itself. This is about the most we usually do... and keep in mind that I might brainwash you before sending you back".

"Then why let us watch it?", asked Blake, frowning.

"For two reasons". Khor held up two fingers. "First, I said I might, and not even the brainwash of a Writer can totally erase the memories of someone. You might remember something here and there, and change the storyline. Second... I like seeing your reactions".

"WHAT?!", exclaimed almost everyone. Goodwitch, Winter, Ironwood and Torchwick huffed in annoyance. Qrow belched loudly. Adam scowled at him. Ozpin took a sip from his new mug.

"I was already going to watch those realities to see which ones to pick and document", said Khor. "I took you here so for me to have company. Also, since I'm documenting this world, other Writers will be able to read my records and see those realities. And someone might be interested in documenting them, if I discard them. Everyone gains, nobody loses".

"Except that we lose our time", glared Weiss. "And the last one wasn't exactly... light-hearted".

Khor sighed. "If I told you that reality can be a real bitch, would you believe me?", he asked, annoyed. "Yes, the last one was horrifying. But the fact is _we can do nothing about it_ ".

"Why don't you intervene and make everything better in all the universes you can reach?", asked Ruby, her naivety unlimited.

"There are rules", said Khor, shaking his head. "Also, with time, that would make things even worse. Some universes are just meant to go like they go, and end like they end".

"But why do you want to record those?", continued the silver-eyed girl.

"Someone has to", shrugged the winged boy, sitting down on his couch. "While many prefer the lighter kind of universes, the fact is that not everything is happy and kind. There's darkness everywhere".

Blake sighed, shooting Adam a sideways glance.

"Now, everyone please sit down, because I've chosen which universe to watch now!", exclaimed Khor and everyone, no exception, groaned. "And before you ask, Nora, the title is Playing Life!".

"...playing life?", asked Weiss, flatly.

"What kind of stupid name is that?", continued Qrow.

"What kind of stupid name is Qrow?", Khor shot back. "Now shut up and watch. It will start as soon as I wish it to start, but I'd like your attention to be on it, not on me, please. Also, Qrow, you should really stop drinking. And you, Roman, should stop smoking. I can feel the stench from here, and I'm _not_ liking it".

Roman wisely put his cigar away.

 **"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces", said the Headmaster Ozpin, looking at the four students in front of him. "From this day forwards, you will work together as Team JNPR** (Juniper) **, led by Jaune Arc".**

 **"L-Led by...", stammered Jaune, clearly not expecting it. Just like he didn't expect the friendly jab Pyrrha gave him, and ended up losing his balance and falling on the floor, eliciting some laughs among the students.**

 **"Congratulations, young man", smirked Ozpin as they left the platform, their leader still in shock.**

 **"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces", said the Headmaster Ozpin as the four girls reached the stage. "From this day forwards, you will work together as Team RWBY** (Ruby) **, led by Ruby Rose".**

"Great", sighed Weiss. "In this reality, I am led by the blond idiot. In that one, by the child. God, there is _one_ where _I_ am the leader of my team?".

"Yep, there is. More than one, actually", replied Khor, nonchalantly. "One of those is actually among my favourite universes".

"Thank you".

"Not because you are the leader. I'd never put you to be the leader".

"..."

 **The two teams walked away in relative silence, meaning that Nora was speaking, but everyone had learned to tune her out by then. Ren, who had gotten hit really bad by the Deathstalker, was almost staggering along and Jaune, feeling guilty because it had been _his_ plan that had put Ren in danger, helped him walking. The two teams bade each other goodbye and went to sleep. Coincidentally, their dorms were exactly one in front of the others.**

"I wonder how they managed to kill the Deathstalker in that reality", commented Ruby.

"With SMASH", chuckled Khor, and Nora shot him a wicked grin.

"You mean _my_ SMASH?", she asked for confirmation, and whooped when she received it.

 _ **Good morning. Slept well? If so, good. If not, let's make your day better. You have a new notification:**_

 _ **You've unlocked your Semblance. Congratulations!**_

 **Jaune looked at the message box floating mid-air in front of him and considered screaming and asking Nora to SMASH it, but then frowned. It was just a box. Even he, with his training of nil and his incapacity, could not be defeated by a mere message box. Just as he reached the conclusion he must've been hallucinating, another message popped up.**

 _ **We need your confirmation to finish installing your Semblance.**_

 _ **Yes / No**_

 _ **(The buttons are large so you can't get them wrong. Later on, they will just be Y/N)**_

"That's just rude", mused Pyrrha, and Ruby nodded vigorously.

"That's just Jaune-proof", replied Weiss, flatly, earning a glare from her redheaded teammates.

 **"What the hell did I eat yesterday?", he wondered aloud. Then, seeing no other choice but to press one of the buttons, he pressed `Yes`. After all, he wouldn't give up his Semblance, or whatever that thing was, just because he was wary. He could be wary after this mess had been cleaned.**

"While his logic is not completely wrong, he should've investigated on the nature of the message further", scolded Ironwood. Winter and Goodwitch nodded in agreement while Qrow scoffed. "The message gave no sign of being timed, so he could've just taken his scroll and made a quick search of those symptoms".

Adam fake gagged at the military tone, and Roman laughed, for once being in agreement with the Faunus extremist.

 _ **Installing**_

 _ **Please wait...**_

 _ **Installation complete.**_

 _ **Semblance installation has ended. Do you wish to open it now?**_

 _ **Y/N**_

 _ **(If you choose No, you will be able to launch the .exe by thinking `MySemblance: Semblance. exe`)**_

 **Feeling more and more freaked out, Jaune pressed Y with a shaking finger. The others were still sleeping, and given how little light there was in the room, so should he be. But he wasn't sleeping. Even with his pathetic combat skills, he could always tell hallucination from dream from reality. And that was reality.**

 _ **Nice move!**_

 _ **Basic tutorial launching.**_

 _ **Hello! This is your tutorial to learn how to use your very own Semblance. For starters, you can call your Semblance whatever you want, but its official name is `The Game of Life`. Moving on, this Semblance is a very powerful Semblance... if used in the right way. As opposite as other Semblances, this Semblance won't enhance your body or give you supernatural abilities... yet. Instead, right now, what you can do is to check your general status.**_

 _ **There are a few keywords to use your Semblance. To see your status, think `MyStatus: Status. txt`. You can also just think `Show status`. To see your statistics, think `MyStatistics: Statistics. txt` or `Show statistics`. To see your skills, think `MySkills: Skills. txt` or `Show skills`. To see your gear, think `MyGear: Gear. txt` or `Show gear`. To check all the keywords and extra informations, you can think `MySemblance: Help. txt` or `Open Help window`. You won't need it for the time being.**_

 _ **To uninstall your Semblance, think `MySemblance: Uninstall. exe` and follow the instructions.**_

"Wow, that's a lot of keywords", wheezed Yang.

"Does anyone know what's going on?", asked Ren, the voice of reason as always.

"I might have an idea", admitted Ozpin, getting looks from everyone. "But I think you will guess it by yourself".

 **"Okay...", Jaune trailed off, not really seeing any danger in doing that. _'Let's try... MyStatus: Status. txt'_.**

 **Immediately, another message popped up.**

 _ **Jaune Arc**_

 _ **Status: Freaked Out, Alert, Rightfully Wary**_

 _ **Full name: Jaune Soleil Sunlight Arc**_

 _ **Rest status: Fully Rested**_

 _ **Titles: Sunshine**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 **Jaune's expression was a perfect deadpan. "Mum's nickname is a title", he said, incredulous.**

"Aaaaand he totally ruined an otherwise okay title", said Yang, sighing. "Sunshine's not that bad, but if it's Mommy's nickname...".

 **Jaune sighed and he rubbed his temples. His day hadn't been getting better: it had been getting stranger and stranger. And then stranger. Still, he had done it now. "Might as well see what this can do", he told himself as he waved his hand to dispel the message box, and then gaped at it when it really did disappear. He hadn't expected it. "Er... MyStatistics: Statistics. txt?".**

 _ **Jaune Arc**_

 _ **EXP: 2734 / 4000 (experience points)**_

 _ **HP: 600 / 600 (hit points)**_

 _ **AP: 1000 / 1000 (aura points)**_

 _ **EP: 300 / 300 (energy points)**_

 _ **STR: 10 (strength)**_

 _ **AGI: 7 (agility)**_

 _ **STA: 24 (stamina)**_

 _ **SPD: 6 (speed)**_

 _ **VIT: 23 (vitality)**_

 _ **FLX: 9 (flexibility)**_

 _ **INT: 21 (intelligence)**_

 _ **WIS: 15 (wisdom)**_

 _ **CMS: 18 (common sense)**_

 _ **CHA: 19 (charisma)**_

 _ **LCK: 3 (luck)**_

 **"Jeez, that's a lot of luck", drawled Jaune, and then sighed. "So... let me get this straight: I don't know how high my `statistics` are supposed to be, but my physical ones really suck apart from stamina and vitality... wow, I'm good at getting beaten for longer... while my psychical stats are better... wow... this is messed up", he finally said, passing his hands on his face. "Er... MySemblance: Help. txt".**

 _ **Welcome to the Help section of your Semblance.**_

 _ **The first rule is: don't panic. Absolutely, don't panic.**_

 _ **Your Semblance can't hurt you (apart from headaches), but your panic can. Imagine trying to tell someone you're seeing message boxes floating in the air while no one else can see them. (By the way, no one else can see your Semblance). That would end with you locked up for mental insanity. Don't panic. You're perfectly sane. Your INT is 21, after all.**_

 _ **You might be asking yourself what exactly you should do with those. The answer is: nothing. Just keep an eye on them. They're not gonna come to life and devour you alive.**_

 _ **They're not.**_

 _ **Since that's sorted, the only thing you need to now is that you have to try a bit of everything to get the hang of it. You won't be favoured. The others have to learn their Semblances by themselves. You will have, too.**_

 _ **BUT!**_

 _ **You can know a few keywords.**_

 _ **Status: MyStatus: Status. txt – Show status**_

 _ **Stats: MyStatistics: Statistics. txt – Show statistics – Show stats**_

 _ **Skills: MySkills: Skills. txt – Show skills**_

 _ **Gear: MyGear: Gear. txt – Show gear – Inventory – Show inventory – Show equipment**_

 _ **Social Status: MyStatus: SocialStatus. txt – Show social status**_

 _ **Equipped Gear: MyGear: EquippedGear. txt – Show equipped**_

 _ **And that's it! Good luck with your Semblance!**_

 _ **The section `MySemblance: Help. txt` has been uninstalled.**_

 _ **You can't access the section Help any more.**_

 **"Dick move", commented Jaune, and then sighed. Four in the morning, and he had already sighed enough for the entire day. And, if his fears were right, he would sigh even more soon. "Let's try... my social status. Should be empty enough. MyStatus: SocialStatus. txt".**

"Does anyone else feel that Jaune saying all those file locations is weird?", asked Ruby, looking around.

 _ **Jaune Arc**_

 _ **PPL: 0 (popularity. Can be negative)**_

 _ **CHR: 5 (charm)**_

 _ **LKS: 13 (looks)**_

 _ **FLS: 4 (flirting skills)**_

 _ **(NAME ~ AFFECTION [AFF, can be negative] ~ STATUS)**_

 _ **Ruby Rose ~ 45 ~ Loyal Friend**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee ~ -20 ~ Dislikes You (normal initial status for Weiss Schnee)**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna ~ 0 ~ Knows You Exist**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long ~ 1 ~ Knows You Exist**_

 _ **Nora Valkyrie ~ 30 ~ Good Friend, But That's Normal**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos ~ 40 ~ Good Friend**_

 _ **Lie Ren ~ 20 ~ Respects You**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch ~ -2 ~ Knows You Exist**_

 _ **Medeis Ozpin ~ 0 ~ Knows You Exist**_

 _ **For simplicity, all the people you have met but won't interact with soon haven't been documented and shown. If you desire to show those people... your Semblance will crash and you'll have to think `MySemblance: Reboot. exe`.**_

 **"Figures...", scoffed Jaune. "Well, at least now I know Weiss doesn't hate me for me, but because she hates everyone... that does not really make me feel better. Ruby's a good friend, though. I guess that those numbers can go really high if I got already two above forty... well Pyrrha's forty, but yet... in one day. Probably they can go up 'till the thousands. Now... MySkills: Skills. txt".**

 _ **Your skills are still empty.**_

 **"Crap". Jaune rubbed his eyes. He didn't feel sleepy... right now... but he really wished it to be just a dream. It had to be. "Let's try... MyGear: EquippedGear. txt".**

 _ **Equipped Gear**_

 _ **Blue onesie given to you by your sister Jade. The only reason you're wearing this thing is because she removed your usual pyjama. You might sleep in underwear, but you don't want to since it could make your roommates uncomfortable. Your kindness is remarkable, but you really need to buy another pyjama.**_

 **Jaune looked down at his onesie and shrugged. "Guess I asked for that", he admitted with a yawn. "Finally some tiredness. Goodnight, Semblance or whatever dream you are".**

 _ **Goodnight, sleep tight.**_

 _ **Do you want me to sing you a song?**_

 _ **Y/N**_

 **Jaune looked at the message box with annoyance before looking around and pressing Y. _'It's not like they will ever know'_ , he told himself as his mother's favourite song began to play.**

"We know, Vomit Boy", cackled Yang. "And you're so getting teased as soon as I get back".

"Yang, it's an alternative reality", deadpanned Blake. "It's not our Jaune".

"Doesn't matter!".

 _ **You slept for a night. Since your HP, AP and EP were already full, nothing changed.**_

 **Jaune facepalmed.**

 **"Fearless Leader, why are you slapping yourself? Do you want me to help you? I can slap really hard if it's to wake you up! I can prove it too!".**

 **Jaune sat upright with a scream, headbutting Nora square in the forehead, and thus starting the day with a brand new headache. As he will soon realize, that will be the way he'll be waking up for the rest of his stay at Beacon, unless one of the two died later on. His money was on himself.**

 _ **-10 AP of damage!**_

 **Apparently, Nora's head was really hard to be able to deal ten damages. Then he remembered how much Aura he had and sighed. No, it was just him being weak enough to get damage from a headbutt.**

"While I usually tell my soldiers not to overestimate themselves, I must say that Mr Arc is seriously underestimating himself", stated Ironwood, frowning. "And that can get yourself killed just as well".

"We're trying to make him raise his self-esteem", sighed Pyrrha. "But it's really hard. He always says things like `I've been enough for them`, but then he fears to be weak and useless. No idea who `they` are, though".

 **"I'm up, Nora", he groaned. Nora grinned and basically teleported by Pyrrha's bedside, ready to wake her up. Jaune decided to spare the poor Mistralian. "Don't worry, Nora. I'll wake her up".**

"Thanks Jaune", smiled Pyrrha. Nora pouted.

 **As Nora shot to Ren, having woken up the leader first, Jaune crawled out of bed and towards Pyrrha. Yawning, he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her awake. Her emerald eyes immediately shot open, and also something else shot.**

 **A fist shot out and connected to his jaw, sending him flying back.**

Pyrrha cringed. "Combat reflexes", she explained.

 _ **-150 AP of damage!**_

 **"I'm so sorry!", exclaimed the redhead, immediately getting out of bed and helping him up. "I just felt a hand on my shoulder and lashed out... combat reflexes".**

 **"It's fine", sighed Jaune. "Besides, getting punched for having woken a girl up isn't new to me. My sister Jane does it every morning. I usually dodge hers, but I honestly wasn't expecting yours".**

 **"I'm sorry", repeated Pyrrha, looking at the ground.**

 **"Nah, don't worry", Jaune waved off her apologies. "I should've known better than to shake awake a trained Huntress".**

 **"But...".**

 **"No buts", replied the boy. "Just get dressed and let's go eat something. Then we'll come back and decorate a bit".**

 **A whistle was heard from across the corridor, and then a thump.**

 **"Also, I think Team RWBY didn't react any better to their leader's wake up call", he finished in a chuckle. "She did warn them, though".**

"You really apologize a lot, uh, P-money?", asked Yang, glancing at Pyrrha.

She cringed. "During my training, I occasionally lost control of my weapons and hurt someone or damaged something, so apologizing has become second nature to me", she replied truthfully. "Though some times other kids would do something and fault me for it because they knew I would still apologize even if I didn't do it".

 **"Tired, Jauney Boy?", laughed Cardin, his mace resting on his shoulder. "I bet. A simple spar, and already you're losing like the weakling you are. I don't even know what Ozpin saw in you to make you the leader. You're weak, slow, unskilled, stupid and you can't even stand up for yourself".**

"Maybe because he has never trained before, and so he simply is not at our level?", huffed Weiss in annoyance. "We're training him, but it's not like he'll be the best in a day...". She trailed off as she realized what she had just said in front of the professors.

"Don't worry, Ms Schnee, we're well aware of Mr Arc's transcripts", replied Ozpin, sipping his coffee.

"B-But...", she argued. "Then why haven't you expelled him?".

"Ms Sch... Weiss, the transcripts just say how strong you are. One way or another, Mr Arc survived and _passed_ initiation. He revealed himself to be capable of becoming a Huntsman. We _train_ Huntsmen, we don't just _house_ the ones who already are skilled. Mr Arc earned his spot in Beacon by passing initiation", said the Headmaster. "And while you might question his crime of forgery... do I have to remind you of Ms Belladonna's past? Or the fact that Ms Xiao Long trashed a pub in Vale? We've all seen how kind-hearted Mr Arc is. His forgery didn't indicate him as a criminal. It just highlighted how far he would go to become a Huntsman. Some might call him a criminal. I call him resourceful. Qrow isn't my best Huntsman for nothing... although some of his sources aren't really legal".

Understanding his reasoning, and having nothing to confute it with, Weiss nodded and shut up.

 **"You're not even a real man. You're just a crybaby. Maybe, if I show your dear little friend Ruby just how really pathetic you are, she will finally leave you for a real man". He laughed again. "Me. Don't worry, I would make for a perfect boyfriend. I would surely make her scream loudly".**

Blake and Ren were sent flying as Yang literally exploded in flames, but a second later those flames subsided, forcefully repressed by Khor. "Calm down, Yang. You can do nothing".

"I'm not gonna sit by while that motherfucker rapes Ruby!", she screamed.

"Yang, there _are_ universes in which Ruby is raped. There are universe in which every one of you is raped", explained Khor, but that didn't really reassure Yang. "Wait for the end of this before killing anyone, please. I still need Cardin to watch".

"That version of me is a thousand times worse", growled Cardin, his hands on his mace. "He surely isn't worthy of wielding my weapon. Also, I'm not into kids. This is really a different reality".

"YOU SHUT UP!", shrieked Yang.

 **Jaune froze. His Aura was almost in the red, and he was really tired. But the comment on Ruby was something he couldn't ignore. He would be dead before letting such a comment go unpunished. He didn't even consider just telling Yang after the match. He had to do it by himself.**

"And now Blondie gets his ass handed to him", sighed Roman. "Why you kids never realize when you're outmatched?".

"Shut up", said Blake, Yang and Khor at the same time, although for different reasons. The first two wanted to deny his statement. The third just wanted to watch the TV in peace.

 _ **You unlocked a new skill!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath unlocked!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has automatically activated!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has levelled up!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has levelled up!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has levelled up!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has levelled up!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has levelled up!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has levelled up!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has levelled up!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has levelled up!**_

 _ **Righteous Wrath has levelled up!**_

 _ **You maximized in Righteous Wrath!**_

 _ **By maximizing in Righteous Wrath, you unlocked the Righteous Wrath Outfit!**_

 _ **Equip the Armour of Righteous Wrath?**_

 _ **Y / N**_

"What?", said Blake, dumbfounded.

 **Jaune didn't even smirk at the notification. There were asses that needed to be kicked. He chose yes without a second thought.**

"Well said", agreed Qrow. "But if what Yang told me about the Arc boy, it still won't be enough".

 **Jaune was enveloped in white light for a second, and when it disappeared, his usual armour had changed. Now it was white with golden runes glowing on it. A runic expert would've been able to recognize runes for Strength, Life and Protection. Cardin wasn't a runic expert.**

 **"What the hell...", he began, but Jaune charged forwards and swung Crocea Mors. The attack still lacked skill and finesse, but now it had strength behind it. Cardin was actually forced back by the force of the hit, not expecting him to get stronger just like that.**

 **Jaune glared at him. If only he could know just how much stronger Cardin was... then he would be able to outwit him. Clearly having heard him, his Semblance responded.**

 _ **Cardin Winchester**_

 _ **Status: Alert, Cocky, Entertained, Arrogant**_

 _ **Full name: Cardin Henry Winchester**_

 _ **Titles: the Bully, the Heir of Winchester, the Faunus Tormentor**_

 _ **Rest Status: perfectly rested, unlike you**_

 _ **Level: 17**_

 _ **(And no, you can't see his statistics. Use your brain for that)**_

 **"Oh... shit", said Jaune. _'Ehm... MyStatistics: Statistics. txt?'_.**

"Why does he say the long version every time?", asked Taurus, raising an eyebrow at the title `Faunus Tormentor`.

 _ **Jaune Arc**_

 _ **EXP: 2734 / 4000**_

 _ **HP: 1600 / 1600**_

 _ **AP: 1956 / 2600**_

 _ **EP: 300 / 300**_

 _ **STR: 50**_

 _ **AGI: 47**_

 _ **STA: 64**_

 _ **SPD: 46**_

 _ **VIT: 63**_

 _ **FLX: 49**_

 _ **INT: 21**_

 _ **WIS: 15**_

 _ **CMS: 18**_

 _ **CHA: 19**_

 _ **LCK: 3**_

"Well, it seems that this righteous wrath thingy makes him stronger but not dumber", commented Qrow.

"That's lucky. Jaune maybe can't get any dumber", snorted Weiss. "He would need the negatives for that".

"Weiss!", Pyrrha scolded her. "He's our leader and even you accepted to help him with his training. Remember?".

"Unfortunately, I do", huffed the heiress, but without any real anger.

 **Jaune waved it aside. He could still do it. All his physical stats had been increased by forty. He had no idea how strong Cardin was, but one thing was obvious: he could still do it. Also, thanks to his increase in stats, his Aura had gone up as well, leaving him almost in the green. Thanks to his Semblance, he also just _knew_ why there hadn't been drawbacks: usually, Righteous Wrath took points away from his psychical stats, but since he had maximized it, it just gave 10 points per level in each physical stats. It was a truly powerful ability. Unfortunately, he couldn't activate it at will. He would need to get really mad.**

 **"Hmph", scoffed Cardin, readying himself. "Your little parlour trick won't help you against a true man".**

 **Jaune charged without even listening to him. Cardin met him head on with a horizontal swing, and was utterly surprised when Jaune let the mace glance off his shield before going for a very vulnerable spot. With all the force of his dash, he plunged his sword straight into Cardin's crotch, sending him flying. While his Aura was still slightly above seventeen percent, Goodwitch called the match to send him to the infirmary.**

 **After all, all is fair in love and war.**

 **Usually a hit with that strength would've dropped his Aura by just ten or so percent, but Jaune's aim had been good enough to reach a vulnerable spot. After all, Goodwitch never said some hits were illegal in the match.**

 _ **Good reasoning!**_

 _ **You have defeated an opponent who's 10 levels higher than you!**_

 _ **You gained 10000 quest reward!**_

 _ **Quest finished: Insurmountable Odds – Defeat an opponent at least 10 levels higher than you.**_

 _ **You earned the title `Neveryielding Fighter`!**_

 _ **You gained 1700 EXP!**_

 _ **Level difference modifier: (17 – 4) / 2 = 6.5**_

 _ **Your EXP reward is being adapted to the encounter difficulty!**_

 _ **1700 * 6.5 = 11050 EXP**_

 _ **You gained 11050 EXP!**_

 _ **Level up!**_

 _ **Level up!**_

 _ **Level up!**_

 _ **Level up!**_

 _ **(To see your current status, open the status panel)**_

 _ **'As if I don't know that'**_ **, huffed Jaune as he exited the arena to change back into his uniform. As the message box popped up, he noticed that the effects of Righteous Wrath had already worn off.**

 _ **Jaune Arc**_

 _ **EXP: 1734 / 8000**_

 _ **HP: 600 / 600**_

 _ **AP: 360 / 1000**_

 _ **EP: 300 / 300**_

 _ **STR: 10**_

 _ **AGI: 7**_

 _ **STA: 24**_

 _ **SPD: 6**_

 _ **VIT: 23**_

 _ **FLX: 9**_

 _ **INT: 21**_

 _ **WIS: 15**_

 _ **CMS: 18**_

 _ **CHA: 19**_

 _ **LCK: 3**_

 _ **(no, you don't get stats add-ons for levelling up. You'll have to work out. Get to the gym)**_

 **"Great", sighed Jaune. "MyStatus: SocialStatus. txt".**

 _ **Ruby Rose's Affection increased by 15!**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee's Affection increased by 10!**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna's Affection increased by 10!**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long's Affection increased by 10!**_

 _ **Nora Valkyrie's Affection increased by 5!**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos's Affection increased by 5!**_

 _ **Lie Ren's Affection increased by 10!**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch's Affection increased by 10!**_

 _ **Cardin Winchester's Affection decreased by 100!**_

 _ **Jaune Arc**_

 _ **PPL: 10**_

 _ **CHR: 5**_

 _ **LKS: 13**_

 _ **FLS: 4**_

 _ **Ruby Rose ~ 60 ~ Best Friend, Fellow Leader**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee ~ -10 ~ Dislikes You**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna ~ 10 ~ Respects You**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long ~ 11 ~ Respects You, Wants to Spar With You**_

 _ **Nora Valkyrie ~ 35 ~ Good Friend**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos ~ 45 ~ Good Friend**_

 _ **Lie Ren ~ 30 ~ Quiet Friend**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch ~ 8 ~ You're A Student. Duh**_

 _ **Medeis Ozpin ~ 0 ~ Knows You Exist**_

 _ **Cardin Winchester ~ -130 ~ Wants to Beat You Down**_

 **Jaune cringed at Cardin's status. He hadn't really _beaten_ him. He had just gotten lucky and caught him off-guard. After all, Cardin had been playing with him all along, so it was sure he earned his superior levels. He sighed. "MyStatus: Status. txt".**

 _ **Jaune Arc**_

 _ **Status: Resigned. Victorious**_

 _ **Full name: Jaune Soleil Sunlight Arc**_

 _ **Rest status: Tired**_

 _ **Titles: Sunshine, Neveryielding Fighter.**_

 _ **Level: 8**_

"Jeez, he levelled up four times with a single spar", wheezed Yang. "That's overdoing it. Just how strong will he become?".

"His Semblance, apparently, turns him into some sort of videogame character", explained Ozpin. "I'm sure everyone of you has played at least one RPG in their lives, right? Well, when you're in the lower levels, it's easier to level up, even if it's also easier to die. Mr Arc here has just defeated an opponent who had four times his levels, and some. It's only normal for him to get such a boost. Also, his stats haven't increased, so technically nothing has changed".

"Then why give him levels if his stats are the same?", asked Nora, pouting. "I wanted to see our noodley Jauney pump up his strength a little!".

"Levels are useful when paired with special abilities", replied Khor, yawning. "I haven't played a lot of videogames, but my brother is the GOD of videogames... not literally. Seriously, he was better than me, and I used the cheat sheets. He always says that a good videogame does not just give you buff-ups, but makes you sweat for them. The more Skills this Jaune will gain, the more his level will be important".

"But why his HP, AP, and EP haven't increased with the levels?", asked Yang, perplexed. "I mean, all videogames work like that".

"Look at it this way: if you fight someone and `level up` in normal life, do you _feel_ stronger?", asked the young Writer, and got shaking heads in response. "Exactly. Your level has increased, but your actual stats haven't. Your HP are based on your stamina or vitality, AP on something else and EP on yet something else. It's simple".

"Not fair", mumbled Neptune, and everyone jumped, having forgotten that he and Sun were in the room too. "With a Semblance like that, you'd think of being able to level up and get stronger, but instead you still need to work out. It's useless".

"Like your brain", snarked Sun with a snicker. "Abs like mine can't be made by a mere level up. You gotta work for those".

Adam shot him an envious glare.

"Very well", said Khor, stretching and standing up. The screen blacked out. "I guess we can take a small break. Scatter. Play around. In the kitchen there's a door that leads to a huge living room. There are shelves of books, videogames, beds if you want to rest, a small arena, and a few arcade machines. Scatter and have fun for half an hour. I gotta go take a medicine".

"Are you sick?", asked Ruby, slightly concerned.

"Sick of you? Not yet. Sick of something else? Yes", replied Khor, sighing. "A very general `allergy to Spring`. And since it's Spring in my home universe, I'm sick. Gotta take a fairly heavy medicine. Now go and have fun. I'll be back shortly".

 ** _Okay!_**

 ** _EDIT: I discovered that FanFiction removes all the words that have a full mark in the middle. Like a file location. I just noticed and changed this chapter, knowing just how ridiculous it must've looked without the file locations. Sorry._**

 ** _As I said, now I'm gonna take my medicine. I'll be back writing the next chapter shortly. Also, I can tell you the title of the next chapter! It will be `Alone in the Crowd`, based on an idea of_** ** _JacksonDragneel16 [in case you can't see this name, it's because this damn site is erasing it every time I try to write it. No idea why, though]._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	5. Alone in the Crowd

**_Hey everyone! This chapter has been inspired by an idea given to me by JacksonDragneel16._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter. (yes, I say this every time)_**

A little more than half an hour later, the seventeen found themselves back in the watching room with bad news: Qrow and Winter had broken up. They were simply too different, not to mention the age gap between them. They had tried to use the good old way: `make out until the problems fade away`, but it hadn't worked. Especially because Qrow stank of alcohol.

"Your relationship has lasted for no more than an hour and some", commented Roman, snickering.

"Shut up", growled Winter. "We simply realized what we held for each other was respect. Nothing less, but nothing more, either".

"Mr Omnipotent God, what do you have to say about this?", continued the criminal, looking at the boy.

"I don't know", he shrugged. "I haven't much experience with relationships".

"B-But! You're a freaking GOD!", cried Neptune. "Girls must be swooning at every _glance_ you send them!".

"No, thanks. Never had a girlfriend, never kissed a girl, and not going to start anytime soon. Also, I don't have those powers in my home universe", replied Khor. "My powers can't work there. My Entity is limited by my Presence".

"What does that mean?", asked Ozpin, honestly interested.

"Well, this is not really my body, or my Presence as I call it. My Presence is still in my home universe, and it's currently typing all what is happening here on my computer to record it", explained the winged boy. "What you see here is my Entity, or my soul for lack of a better word. I can project my mind into other universes and make it solidify into any form I wish. But my Presence, my body, is still at home".

Seeing the others still hadn't understood, he continued. "Think of it this way: I am currently daydreaming about being here, and writing all what is happening in my daydream on my computer", he said. "Now replace that daydream with a special kind of dimensional travel, and you'll get the hang of it".

"So we're just your imagination?", asked Nora, pouting.

"Not at all. You're all true just like me", laughed. "My `daydream` is actually me peeking through the dimensions to see what the heck it's happening here".

"Oooohh...", oohed Nora. "Now I understand".

"Okay, I have one more question before we start", said Khor as he clapped his hands. "Who wants to get out of here? Team RBLN and Team JSPR can't get out".

"I do!", shouted Ironwood, Qrow, Cardin, Roman, Adam, Neptune, Winter and Sun. Glynda and Ozpin exchanged a look. The other seven sulked for being trapped there.

"Very well, since you three said it first, you can go", nodded the Writer, and with a snap of his fingers, three people were gone. Only for three more to walk into the room, puzzled. To replace Ironwood, there was an ebony-haired woman with burning coal eyes. To replace Cardin there was a silver-haired boy with black eyes and a cocky attitude. To replace Qrow there was a dark-skinned, green-haired girl with red eyes.

"C-Cinder?!", exclaimed Roman in fright, and the woman glared at him.

"What are we doing here?", she hissed.

"I brought you all here, False Maiden of Bitchness", replied Khor, and everyone gaped at him for the rudeness. Also, why Cinder's eyes were burning with flames? "To watch a few realities. Now sit and remember that I really don't like you, Ms Bitch. You'd better not cross me".

"Pfft, as if you could do any...thing... Ozpin?!", she exclaimed, taking her attention from the boy to focus on the grey-haired man who was glaring at her.

"So you are the thief", he said, gripping his cane hard. "I'll make sure to find you as soon as we get out of here".

"Roman, what's happening here?", asked Mercury, staring at the criminal. He was a piece of shit, but he knew how to get informations out of everyone.

"We've been all brought here because Mr Godly Dragon wants us to watch some alternative universes with him".

"What?!", exclaimed Cinder, tearing her eyes away from Ozpin to look at the crook.

"It's true, and I'd like you to shut up now", said Khor, snapping his fingers once again. Cinder opened her mouth to speak, but found out that no sound could reach past her lips. She was mute. Mute like Roman's little psychotic daughter. "Perfect. Let me explain. I am kind of a God, as I just proved by turning Cinderbitch mute. Yes, I really hate her. I brought you here because I wanted some company while I choose new universes to document".

"What?", was Mercury's very intelligent response.

"Sit and watch", Weiss summed everything up.

Ruby immediately looked at Mercury and Emerald. "So... we now know that Cinder's not a good person, if Khor's dislike is anything to go by. What about you two?".

Mercury opened his mouth to speak, but Khor cut him off. "Well, they _are_ working for Cinder, but both of them still have some good left. For example, Mercury has a weakness for children", replied the god. "He would fight an army before seeing a child being harmed".

Cinder glanced at him and he shrugged. "My problem is when I _see_ them being hurt. Knowing it doesn't faze me", he said.

"Emerald, instead, has a weakness for caring people", continued Khor. "She follows Cinderbitch only because Cinderbitch's the only one who took care of her for a long time. Give her more family, and she'll leave the Daughter of a Bitch in a second. Kinda the same for Mercury".

"Really?", drawled Sun.

"Man, many villains are just people with a bad past", stated Khor before sighing. "Unfortunately, there are also sick people who like to hurt other people, or people who would do anything to gain absolute power, like Ashbitch over there. Oh, by the way, if you try attacking...".

Cinder's swords began hitting her on the head.

"...me or anyone else, _that_ will happen", finished the Writer with a chuckle. "Adam got this treatment twice before learning the lesson".

For Cinder, it took her five times to learn the lesson. By that time, she had a very nasty headache.

Khor never stopped insulting her all along.

 **The Bullhead landed without many problems.**

"Oooh, look it's our first day again!", exclaimed Ruby, smiling.

 **A large crowd of would-be first years of Beacon flowed outside, enjoying the warmth of the air before setting off toward the atrium. Eight students in particular where interesting. One was a short girl with dark red hair and silver eyes. Beside her was walking her sister, a tall and curvaceous girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes. Behind them, in the crowd, there were four more people. A black-haired girl with a bow and amber eyes, a boy with black hair and pink eyes, a girl with ginger hair and turquoise eyes and a girl with flaming red hair and green eyes. A bit separated from the `common folk` walked a girl in a pristine white dress, her hair white and her eyes ice blue. And finally, walking far behind the last of the crowd, came a tall and nervous-looking blond boy with ocean blue eyes.**

"Hell yeah I'm curvaceous!", boasted Yang.

"I bet Goodwitch has bigger tits", snickered Nora, and Yang frowned before glaring at Nora, who giggled.

"My eyes are _not_ ice blue!", exclaimed Weiss, outraged. "They are azure!".

"Ice Queen", whispered Ruby.

"Hey!".

"Why is the last boy so far behind, and so nervous?", frowned Mercury, trying to make sense in all that mess. Because, let's be honest, being teleported into a pocket dimension to watch different realities _is_ a bit of a mess.

 **After being ditched by her sister, berated by a girl in white she now knew was called WeissSchneeHeiressOfTheSchneeDustCompany, or maybe Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and then abandoned by a girl with black hair, the girl with silver eyes just let herself fall to the ground, groaning in defeat. "Welcome to Beacon".**

 **Suddenly, a shadow was cast over her. She opened her eyes to find a boy staring down at her. "Hey", he said, not moving an inch, but with a kind voice. "You okay?".**

"Hey, Vomit Boy's different", exclaimed Yang.

"Yeah, he also didn't offer me a hand to get up", noted Ruby, taking in Jaune's new appearance.

 **The boy wore a light-looking full armour. He had gauntlets-bracers hybrids, just like boots-greaves hybrids, armguards, jambs, shoulderplates and a breastplate. All the armour looked a snug fit for him, indicating just how much work had been put into making it. Under the armour, she could spot a chainmail of the same material as the armour. The boy also wore a tiara in metal with two crescents carved in gold on it. The same crescents were also carved into his breastplate, jambs and armguards. A cloak embraced his frame and his hood was pulled down, showing a wild mane of blond hair falling over ocean blue eyes.**

 **He could've made for a knightly figure, but he didn't. His armour was dark grey, his cloak as black as night, and his eyes were guarded. Every single one of her instincts screamed** ** _DANGER!_**

"Wow, I'd never though I would've ever seen Vomit Boy as scary", commented Yang, cringing a bit.

"While he's nowhere near as strong as I am, I think he indeed might be scary for a young girl like her", nodded Cinder, her eyes interested. "His eyes are the eyes of someone who has seen _something_. While I don't know what, that much is obvious".

"Shut up, Cinderbitch", snarked Sun, earning a terrifying flaming -literally- glare from the woman.

 **"Ehm... I'm fine", she replied, waiting for him to offer her a hand to get up. When he didn't, she just hopped back on her feet. "My name's Ruby Rose! What's yours?".**

 **He stared at her for a second before sighing. His guarded expression was replaced by a polite one. "Jaune", he introduced himself.**

 **"Jaune... what?", she prodded for a lengthier answer.**

 **"Jaune Arc", he replied before rolling his eyes and following up with what could've been a one-liner, hadn't it been said with thick sarcasm. "Sweet, short, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it".**

 **Ruby, being Ruby, missed the sarcasm. "Do they?", she asked with a teasing expression.**

 **He growled lowly. "Yeah, they do", he spat out. "A little** ** _too much_** **in my opinion".**

 **"What?", asked Ruby, shocked by his sudden change in mood.**

 **"I'd like not to talk about it".**

"What's up with Vomit Boy?", asked Yang, frowning. "He doesn't just _look_ different. He acts different too".

"As much as I hate to, I have to agree with Cinder", said Ozpin, sighing. "Mr Arc certainly has gone through something that has changed him into who we can see".

"What could've happened to him?", asked Pyrrha, frowning.

"We'll ask him when we get back!", exclaimed Nora.

Ren sighed. "Nora, this is an alternative reality. _Our_ Jaune's past has been unblemished".

"Oh, about that!", interjected Khor, as if suddenly remembering something. "I just remembered it. You will see your own Jaune's past and maybe future. I just wanted to warn you".

"But who exactly _is_ Jaune?", inquired Emerald, speaking for the first time.

"A friend of theirs", shrugged Mercury, gesturing to the Beacon students.

 **"Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces", stated the Headmaster, looking at the four students in front of him. "From this day forwards, you will work together as Team NBLV** (Nebulous) **. Led by Pyrrha Nikos".**

 **Pyrrha's smile cracked a bit at being put in the spotlight again.**

"You had it bad, eh?", asked Ruby, looking at Pyrrha.

"I still do, but it's much better now", sighed the champion. "But why the team is NBLV? `Nebulous` doesn't contain a `V`".

"In the ancient writing of a dead language once called Latin, the `U` and the `V` were both written `V`. You had to understand which was what", explained Ozpin. "I guess my other self knows that as well. Coming up with a name for you four would otherwise be tricky. I had to cheat a little".

 **"Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces", announced Ozpin, looking proudly at the four in front of him. "From this day forwards, you will work together as Team WARR** (War) **. Led by Weiss Schnee".**

 **Weiss smiled fractionally while Ren and Ruby complimented her. Jaune gave her a silent nod, and she smiled back.**

"I guess we started off better in this one", commented Weiss. "Maybe he didn't flirt with me before initiation. Or maybe he's not a fool like our Jaune".

"I think, but I might be wrong, that Ms Schnee and Mr Arc haven't really met. Not like in our reality, at least", said Goodwitch. "Their interaction was brief and polite, the one of people who don't really know each other".

"Khor, what happened?", asked Pyrrha.

"I have no idea", smiled the Writer without taking his eyes off the screen. "I said I'm here to _watch_ those realities just like you. I have no idea how it will end".

"But during the one at the Battle of Beacon, you knew what happened to the rest of us", argued Yang. "So you should know".

"I knew that because I know how the Battle of Beacon goes in the so-called `canon universe`. That one wasn't too different, so...". He gestured vaguely. "It went around the same, but Pyrrha didn't die. The Wyvern was frozen, Cinderbitch was half-blinded but got out alive and with the Maiden's Powers, and Ruby unlocked her powers. And the rest... suffered the same things they suffered in `canon`".

The students grimaced at that.

 **The scene changed to a few weeks later, in the cafeteria. Jaune had just annihilated Cardin Winchester in the sparring arena, the only flaw in his technique that could be noted by Goodwitch being his sheer brutality. Cardin got out with quite a few bruises and cuts from Jaune's weapon.**

"What weapons does he use?", asked Ruby, exited. "Jeanne Arc used a different weapon, so this might use yet another one. LET ME SEE!".

 **And yet, his friends were worried for him.**

 **"Jaune, are you okay?", asked Pyrrha, the leader of their sibling team, Team NBLV.**

 **"I'm fine", he replied with a shrug, slowly eating his food as usual.**

 **"You aren't fine, Jaune", interjected Jaune's partner Weiss.**

"I guess it's a fairly different universe, isn't it?", asked Weiss, shocked to hear she had been partnered with that doofus.

 **"Seriously, I have just been acting normal, what's wrong with you guys?", retorted the blond, slightly annoyed.**

 **"Your `normal` is exactly what concerns us!", countered Weiss. "First off, you told us nothing out yourself. We barely know that you don't like cherries, and that's it! Second, while I am proud to have such a powerful fighter in my team, in the arena you change. Damn it, you sent Cardin's Aura from 100 to 20 in less than ten seconds!".**

"Holy hell", murmured all the ones who knew Jaune.

 **"And that's without counting all the detentions you got for excessive brutality during sparring matches", continued Pyrrha. "Also, you always keep your distance from people. We're just trying to help, Jaune, what's wrong?".**

 **"Nothing's wrong", he replied, frowning at them. "This is just me being me. People are different one from the other. It would be boring to be all the same. And if you don't like how I act and live... get over it".**

"Apparently, in this reality we aren't very close", noted Ren. "He would never snap at us like that".

Many agreed.

 **"Ah!", cried a voice from the other end of the cafeteria. "That hurts!".**

 **Everyone turned, and Jaune gained a stormy expression. His eyes clouded over with dark nebulas and his fists clenched. There, tormenting an innocent Faunus girl, there were Cardin and his miserable team of jackasses.**

 **"Please, stop", begged Velvet, not wanting to beat up the bully in the middle of the cafeteria.**

 **"I told you it was real", chuckled Cardin.**

 **"What a freak", laughed Russel, shaking his head in mirth.**

 **"Atrocious", commented Pyrrha, turning back to the others. "I can't stand people like him".**

"I still can't", growled the champion, and her friends nodded. Adam scoffed at her statement, but his eyes narrowed at Cardin mistreating a Faunus. The boy was lucky he had been sent back.

 **Jaune glared at his own friends. They were doing nothing. They were seeing and doing nothing. Yeah, the school rules were against it, but they were freaking Huntsmen and Huntresses in training! They should protect the ones who can't or simply don't protect themselves, even if by doing so they went against the law! Wordlessly, he stormed over to Cardin, kicking the seat he was sitting on and making him fall to the ground. Ignoring him, he turned to the girl. "Are you okay?".**

"Never take your eyes off your enemy", said Adam as he shook his head.

Cinder snorted. "That idiot obviously doesn't know that", she scoffed malignly, ignoring the glares she was getting from the students. "I take back what I said: this boy is a complete idiot who doesn't even know the basic rule of fighting. Always keep the threat in your eyesight".

 **The girl nodded and thanked him. As she turned to leave, though, Jaune felt something he hadn't felt in almost five years. Something he had been fleeing from ever since** ** _that_** **happened. He felt a human touch.**

 **Cardin had grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn, while Russel and Sky grabbed his arms to keep him still.**

"Three against one!", shouted Ruby. "Those cowards!".

"He was a foolish idiot to go alone", replied Cinder, basking in the hatred her words were causing. All the better for the Grimm.

"Cinderbitch could shut up", snarked Neptune, catching Yang's high five. "Because her input is not appreciated".

"But why has he been fleeing from contact?", asked Pyrrha, concerned.

 **Jaune felt like their hands were on fire, and at the same time icing cold. He felt his skin and flesh burn like scorched by the heat of a million suns, and at the same time he froze, his muscles refusing to accept the desperate signals of his brain to move and** ** _get again_** **.**

 **"LET ME GO!", he screamed at the top of his lungs, and Sky actually let him go in surprise. "LET ME GO!** ** _LET ME GO!_** **".**

All the students, plus the two professors, cringed at the sheer despair in his voice. Despair, and terror.

 **Cardin, instead, smirked, placing both hands on his shoulders and beginning to talk calmly as Jaune's heart began beating faster and faster and his breathing shortened to gasps. "I get that you are afraid of me, Jauney Boy, and that's why I will teach you a lesson", he said, knowing fully well that Jaune's friends wouldn't be able to make it in time, and Dove was ready to fend off the Rose girl if she used her freaky speedy Semblance.**

"Cut him in two!", shouted Ruby, furious.

"Winchester is so dead when we get back", growled Yang. The sound of unsheathing weapons and barely repressed growls was the confirmation she needed.

 **"Repeat with me: `I am a coward who pisses himself in front of a true man, while Cardin Winchester** ** _is_** **a true man. So, by correlation, I piss myself in front of Cardin Winchester`. Come on, repeat, weakling", continued Cardin, uncaring of the fact that Jaune's eyes were impossibly wide, the blue almost inexistent, drowned by the black pupil. The blond was going into both hyperventilation and hypertension. "Come on, Jauney. If you say it, I'll return you to your friends whole. Well, you might have to change your pants, but that's not the point. Come on. Come on, man. Oh, sorry, you aren't a real man. You must really be tiny in your pants. I doubt you could even get a girl with that".**

"That's just rude", commented Mercury, frowning.

"You could say that", agreed Roman.

"Men", scoffed Cinder.

"Hey, insulting a man's... _you know_... is basically like insulting a woman's hair, or curves!", protested Sun. "It's like insulting a man's built! You just _don't_ do it if you want to keep your teeth in your mouth and not on the ground".

Yang growled. "Nothing is like insulting a woman's hair or curves", she said menacingly.

 **Jaune's brain finally had enough and shut down the whole system. His eyes rolling up in their sockets, the blond simply lost consciousness, and the horrid sensation of being touched finally faded away.**

 **Cardin scoffed and threw him to the ground, laughing. Some others in the cafeteria joined in, but stopped when they heard a cough.**

 **Ms Goodwitch was standing at the threshold of the cafeteria, her Semblance holding Team NBLV and Team WARR up in the air, every single one of them hellbent on breaking Team CRDL's legs and arms and necks.**

 **"Mr Winchester, Mr Thrush, Mr Bronzewing, and Mr Lark, all of you will receive detention with me for two months for your racism and bullism toward Ms Scarlatina", she said rigidly, and the team scoffed. "As for abusing of Mr Arc's phobia to publicly humiliate him, the punishment will be far worse. You are prohibited to go on missions, or take part to the Vytal Festival,** ** _even as spectators_** **, until I decide to remove your detention".**

 **Everyone stopped at that, and Cardin frowned, stepping forwards. He was a bully and a jerk, but he wasn't as cowardly as the rest of his team.**

"Forever Fall proved that", snorted Weiss.

 **"Professor, I have no idea what you're talking about", he said, slowly, trying to understand what the hell was going on. "What phobia?".**

 **"If any of the students had actually done** ** _some_** **research on his peers on the Beacon's system, you would've discovered not only your peers' weapons and strengths, but also their peculiarities", growled Goodwitch. They had never seen her so pissed. "Mr Arc suffers from haphephobia, also called touch phobia. He's terrified of being touched by people. And it's clearly written in the rules of Beacon that psychological torture is strictly forbidden".**

 **"We didn't know!", exclaimed Cardin even as he filed away the information to gain the upper hand on Jaune.**

 **"You should've known. You're Huntsmen in training, not children", retorted Goodwitch. "What you did is the true definition of psychological abuse. You used a phobia against a person. Not a** ** _fear_** **. A** ** _phobia_** **. For Oum's sake, he** ** _lost consciousness!_** **".**

"Jeez, Goodwitch's pissed", murmured Yang, cringing.

"Wait, Jaune has a phobia of being touched?", asked Nora, recalling all the times she had hugged him and he had started to have problems breathing.

"No, Nora, not our Jaune", replied Ren.

"Only the weak ones have phobias", scoffed Cinder, absolutely not acknowledging her own phobia of cats.

 **The scene changed to Weiss, weaponless, being surrounded by Team CRDL, all four armed to their teeth. Several weeks had passed from the accident in the cafeteria, even if Jaune refused to talk about his phobia to anyone. Team WARR had just won the Team Vs Team round of the Vytal Festival, and Team CRDL was extremely sore for not being able to participate.**

"I don't like this", hissed Weiss, glaring at the boys surrounding her counterpart.

 **"My, my, a fair maiden decided to visit us lowly peasants", laughed Cardin. "Guys, how do you think we should thank her? Any bright ideas?".**

 **"Mmh...", hummed Russel, smirking as he pretended to think. "I know! We could show her a good time all together. Is this a bright enough idea, leader?".**

 **"I guess it is...", nodded Cardin as they neared the girl.**

 **"Leave me alone, or you will regret it", threatened the girl, but without her scroll and her weapons, she knew she was defenceless. For most of her Glyphs she also needed Myrtenaster. She was utterly fucked. She cringed as she realized just how fitting the word was.**

"W-What...?", stammered Weiss, realizing as well what were CRDL's intentions.

Goodwitch made a personal note to keep an eye on the four boys. Ozpin crumpled his mug in his hand, uncaring of the sharp porcelain digging into his Aura. Every single student of Beacon and Haven was shouting enraged, even while Yang forced Ruby to turn. Mercury had a disgusted expression on his face: he was an assassin, not a rapist. Emerald shuddered and looked away. Hadn't it been for her Semblance, she would've been raped more than once. Cinder narrowed her eyes, but otherwise her smirk remained. Khor was glowing purple and from the ground around him were sprouting sharp crystals of amethyst. Roman fired a shot at the TV, but it disappeared in mid-air. Adam was the only one who was looking forwards to see it. In his humble opinion, the Schnee deserved everything the four boys would do to her.

 **She tried to fight, but in the end she was simply useless without her weapon. Her Glyphs needed Aura to work, and the four made quick work of hers since she didn't have Myrtenaster with her. She was stripped naked and forced to lay on the ground under the hungry eyes of a grinning Cardin.**

Everyone was too enraged to even care about the fact she was naked, apart from Adam who whistled. "I would've expected better", he commented, unimpressed. "But after all, you've never been as gifted as your dear sister. She would surely be a good lay".

A second later, he was sent flying as a giant spike of amethyst spearing through his couch, courtesy of Khor. The bull Faunus bounced off the floor and ceiling a couple of times before finally crashing into the ground and making a Taurus-shaped hole in it.

 **"Leave. Her. Alone", ordered Jaune's voice from behind them. Cardin chuckled and turned, ready to just grab the boy and use his phobia to knock him out, only for his eyes to go impossibly wide and for his skin to turn whiter than Weiss's hair. His teammates looked just as bad, their hands trembling as they took in the terrifying image in front of them.**

Everyone stopped shouting in favour of looking at the screen expectantly. Weiss, realizing her other self hadn't the attention of the bullies any more, shouted at her to move. Cinder scoffed.

 **Jaune Soleil Sunlight Arc wasn't happy. And it showed.**

 **He was floating five yards in the air, and his Aura was flaring around him. But not just flaring. The white light swirled and whirled around him in a very precise pattern, surrounding him yet not hiding him from view and creating a vertical reverse cone forty yards tall and six yards wide at its middle point, going as narrow as three yards at the base and as wide as ten at the top. In the middle of it all stood Jaune Arc, his normally guarded eyes now showing all their emotion. And their emotion was a mindlessly murderous rage. His lips, often curled up into a bittersweet smile, were now peeled back in a feral snarl. His arms were raised horizontally, each pointing to one of his sides, and his hands were half-closed like claws ready to tear into flesh. His cloak had been blown off by the force of his Aura, revealing the hilt of Solar Flare, his weapon, a halberd-assault rifle combo. The terrifying truth hit the four boys like a truck.**

 **He had created a full-strength Aura tornado.**

Everyone stared at the screen in awe or disbelief.

"Wow...", was all Ruby could say, not even caring about his weapon finally being revealed.

"I-Is that Jaune's S-Semblance?", asked Blake, slightly _terrified_ of that Jaune.

"...I want to go home", said Neptune, hiding behind Sun, who was trying to swap positions.

"Such a marvellous show of power!", cheered Cinderbitch. "Finally we get to see something interesting".

"Jeez, I thought my vortex of shots was cool", commented Mercury, shaking his head. "But this blows everything out of the water".

"Ren, I'm scared of Jaune", whined Nora, and Ren really couldn't fault her. Jaune had a really terrifying expression. He almost felt pity for the alternative CRDL.

"Well, Team CRDL surely is much worse than in our universe", noted Ozpin. "But I hope he won't kill them. He shouldn't lower himself to their level".

"No!", shouted Adam, crawling out of his hole. "Idiot! Let them play with the Schnee! Join them, even! Why are you saving a-Urk!". He grunted as another crystal, this time from the ceiling, buried him back into his hole.

 **To say that Cardin was scared would be an understatement. Heck, even to say he had never been as terrified as he was now would've been an understatement. When he entered Beacon, he was ready to fight the Grimm, not some kind of terrifying Demigod! They did the only thing they had left to do.**

 **They turned and ran.**

 **"Die", snarled Jaune, shoving his hands forwards and sending the tornado to the four boys. The lethal vortex began to move at incredible speed, quickly picking up the four boys and beginning to tear into their Aura with monstrous ferocity. As soon as he wasn't inside the vortex, he dropped to the ground, walking up to Weiss.**

 **"Are you okay?", he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. "Did they do anything?".**

 **Too overwhelmed to say anything, she just shook her head and retrieved her clothes. Then she looked back at Jaune, who was staring at the destructive tornado with bland interest. "W-What was t-that?", she stammered.**

 **"My Semblance is a tricky one", he said. "I can manipulate my Aura and force into elements. Air, earth, water, or fire. For some reason, I can only create large and destructive disasters. Tornadoes with air, small earthquakes and sprouting spikes with earth, vortexes and water tornadoes with water, eruptions if I can use magma, or otherwise bursts of fire and the so called Creeping Death, a fire that crawls low until it reaches a target before burning it to the ground. I can also use multiple elements, like Air and Water to create a storm, but it takes a lot of power for that".**

 **Weiss stared at him some more before glancing at the white tornado. "It must cost a lot of Aura".**

 **"I have a lot of Aura", he replied curtly.**

 **"Are they going to die?", asked Weiss, a bit fearfully.**

 **He turned to look at her, face cut from stone and a feral glint in his eyes. "Yes", he stated like it was the most obvious of the truths.**

Everyone shivered at that. Even Cinder, who was a murderer, but at least not a cold-blooded murderer. The Beacon students hugged each other and whispered to each other that their Jaune wasn't like this.

 **"No!", exclaimed Weiss, trying to grab his arm but failing as he stepped back. "They should be reported to Goodwitch!".**

 **"They were trying to rape you", he snarled, making her flinch. His expression soured. "I'm making sure they don't try it with anyone else. I know far too well how it feels".**

 **"W-What?", asked Weiss, shocked.**

 **"Five years ago I was raped by a group that is now in jail", he replied curtly, clearly not liking the subject. "I trained hard to make sure for that never to happen again. I even got better with my newfound phobia. Seeing you almost be raped brought all those memories back. I didn't train ten hours a day just to let some miserable excuses of human beings break a girl's soul".**

 **"Jaune... what are you talking about?", question the girl, but she was almost afraid to know the answer.**

 **"I know how it feels. To be impotent. To be forced into the role of a toy for other to pleasure themselves with", spat Jaune, and the tornado responded to his rage by increasing even further its power. "To be innocent and punished just the same. To have done nothing wrong in your life, and yet suffer just because others wanted to fuck a cute little boy".**

 **Weiss got paler and paler as he continued.**

The same could be said for most of the watchers. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha looked on the verge of throwing up. Yang wanted to tear those motherfuckers apart _slowly_ and fed their pieces to each other _in front of their dying eyes_. Ren lost control of his rage and began screaming like a damned, and for once it was Nora who had to restrain him, even if she wasn't too far behind. The whole room was basically filled with sharp amethyst as Khor completely lost it, closing his eyes to avoid spearing through a student but not really caring about the bad guys.

 **"You know something ironic", he laughed dryly. "I've lost my virginity five years ago, but to this moment I still haven't given anyone my first kiss. But after all, what matters a kiss when you've already been violated in almost every way a human being can be violated?".**

 **With those final words, he closed his hands, a look of tiredness appearing on his face as he pushed his Semblance to its limits, accelerating the winds of the tornado to unnatural speeds, ready to tear CRDL to shreds.**

 **Weiss calling his name made him turn briefly, and then a quick sensation of soft lips on his broke his control over his Semblance. Behind him, the tornado quickly dissipated, throwing the four unconscious students in four different directions. West, North, South-East and Up.**

 **Weiss stepped back before he could really process she had just kissed him, and thus thankfully not making his phobia react, but he flinched just the same when he realized he had just been touched. Then he scowled when he realized he had just released CRDL without punishing them.**

 **"Stop", said Weiss, stepping forwards, their faces inches apart. Fear began to slowly crawl inside him, the fear of having someone so close, but she wasn't done. "They will be reported to Goodwitch. They will be expelled, blacklisted from all the Academies, and hopefully put into jail. I won't let my partner step as low as they did".**

 **"They tried to rape you", he defended himself, his anger now replaced by fear. Weiss's expression softened.**

 **"Don't fear me", she whispered comfortingly. "I'm not going to do anything to harm you".**

 **He relaxed very slightly.**

 **"Apart kissing you, of course, my brave knight".**

 **The screen faded to black.**

Khor finally took a breath after almost five minutes of apnoea -being a God has its perks apart from being near omnipotent- and willed the amethyst away before restoring the room to its prime state with a gesture. When he looked over to the others, he smiled.

"How bold, Ice Queen", Yang was teasing Weiss. "He really melted your heart, but to kiss him outright? Well, I know _I_ would've kissed him after such a badass show".

"Yang!", exclaimed Weiss, Pyrrha and Ruby, though for different reasons. The three present reasons were: Defending Her Crush, Denying Yang's Statement, Being Annoyed At Yang For Being Such A Teaser.

Khor chuckled as he stretched, expanding his wings fully and checking for broken scales as he waited everyone to be ready for the next reality.

 ** _Well... that was dark._**

 ** _Also, I know that Jaune's Semblance here is OP. I know fully well. But they are alternative realities, remember?_**

 ** _Okay, the next chapter will be... I don't know. I'm gonna try and write it, but I still don't know the title. Could probably be A Light in the Darkness, but I'm not sure._**

 ** _I seriously roll the die to decide if to write it or another one._**

 ** _Now I'm gonna grab a bite to eat._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh._**


	6. A Light in the Darkness

**_Okay, dark theme ahead... wait a second, almost all the realities I've shown so far have this warning... doesn't matter._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

"Wait, where are Cinderbitch and her friends?", asked Neptune as soon as they entered the room.

"Adam's still here, though", lamented Sun, pointing to the bull Faunus, who scoffed and looked away.

"Yeah. Mercury, Emerald, Cinder and Roman aren't here any more", nodded Pyrrha, taking a seat and looking around for the winged boy who was probably responsible for the disappearances. "Where's Khor?".

"I have no idea", admitted Ren, looking around as well.

Adam grinned, unsheathing his sword and leaping for Blake, planning on pinning her down and holding a blade to her throat. Then he could have his revenge on his betraying lover. His plan was halted as Pyrrha used her Semblance to pull the buckle of his belt belt and back on the couch. Everyone drew their weapons and Adam suddenly felt himself being in danger.

"Well, since Wingboy isn't there, I guess we can all have our fun", said Cinder as she appeared, flames in hand, with her two henchmen by her side. Mercury had his boots ready to propel him forwards while Emerald had her guns trained on the students.

"Ehm... Professor Ozpin?", called out Ruby, but when she looked around, he was nowhere to be found.

"Finally, time for round two, Red", chuckled Torchwick, even if his eyes held a glint of sadness in them. "Isn't past your bedtime, kids? Why don't you go to sleep?".

"Sleep?", asked a voice belonging to a tall scorpion Faunus with axe-like wrist-blades. "No no no no. They cannot sleep. I like them awake and screaming...".

"So you're another generation corrupted by Ozpin", noted a huge man with scars on his arms and sad eyes. "Your deaths will be yet another thing he will have to answer to".

"Interesting... very interesting", commented a tall man in a purple suit. "I hope I will be able to ran a few experiments on those children. They have the potential to become powerful if _pushed_ in the right direction".

"Leave Blake and the Schnee to me", grinned Adam, bringing his weapon up, ready to slash everything in his path. "The last reality wasn't really satisfying. I'll be sure to give that white-haired whore what she deserves".

"I fear you all will have to go", said a cold voice, Khor's, as the Writer appeared in the middle of the room, a cup of tea still in hand. He took a sip of it and turned to the villains. "You are here by mistake. I left this universe unwatched and _someone_ messed with it, bringing you all here. Now you're going to go back and forget everything. This reality is not for you to watch".

"I'm not going anywhere!", growled Adam, slashing down with his sword, temporarily forgetting what had happened the last time he had tried to attack someone in the room. "Die!".

Letting the cup crash on the ground, Khor swiftly stepped under the blade and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forwards and passing his arm over his shoulders and neck. "You really shouldn't have done that", he said, pissed. "I get trying to kill me. But don't _ever_ waste my tea".

"What the hell?", asked Adam, trying to twisting his arm so to hit him with the blade. When he noticed that was impossible, he grabbed the sheath and switched it into its rifle mode. Khor wasn't pleased.

"You are getting annoying. I never liked murderers, but I like you even less", said the Writer, tightening his grip on the bull Faunus's arm. "Always searching for revenge, never stopping for a breath. You're too stressed. Take a _break_ ".

And with that final, _terrible_ pun, the god pushed up with his shoulders and neck while pulling down his wrist, dislocating Adam's shoulder and breaking both his elbow and his wrist. Letting him go, he snapped his fingers, and all the bad guys disappeared, leaving only the students and a pissed Khor to clean up the mess the cup made when it crashed on the ground.

 **(AN: the truth is that my twin brother messed with my computer, writing very dark stuff, while I was eating. Like Adam killing Blake in a very nasty way, and so on. When I came back, I managed to erase everything. Luckily he doesn't know how to update it).**

"Are you all okay?", asked Khor, a tiny bit worried. He had modified the room to prevent anyone dying inside it, but he worried about them suffering. "I'm really sorry about that".

"Eh, don't sweat it", shrugged Yang, even if she still looked a bit frazzled. "You breaking his arm in three points was fun to watch, though. Does he keep the injury in our own world, too?".

"Fortunately, no", replied the god. "I would end in trouble otherwise".

"You're not too bad at fighting", noted Weiss.

"I got a few years of training", he shrugged. "Not like you guys, but I know how to take advantage of idiocy in combat".

"So...", continued Ruby, looking around. "What now?".

"Now we'll be watching a reality I really don't want to show everyone", said Khor. "Sun and Neptune are still here just by mistake". He glanced at the monkey Faunus and his companion and snapped his fingers, making them disappear.

"Ehm... you can make people disappear just by snapping your fingers?", asked Blake.

"Well, I do not _need_ to snap my fingers, but it's easier to will something to happen when you have a physical trigger, like snapping your fingers", said Khor, glancing at the seven still remaining. "Now I'll show you the true past of your Jaune. A past he hasn't told anyone, much less any of you".

"What?", asked Weiss, frowning.

"Sit down and be ready", warned the Writer. "Because now we will be watching a Light, born in the Darkness".

 **A nine-year-old Jaune Arc was sitting outside the door, waiting for his parents. His mother had just returned from a journey to Atlas she had to do for work, and his father John Arc had decided to, for once, drive her home instead of making her take a taxi.**

"Oh my God, Jaune was so cute when he was a kid!", cried Nora, cooing at the younger Jaune.

"I have to admit it, he _was_ adorable", agreed Weiss, and for once Yang didn't tease, since she was cooing him too.

 **Finally, his father's grey car arrived and parked in the usual parking lot in front of the house. The child smiled. One of the perks of living far away from any city or town was that they had their own parking lots, allowing them to invite many guests at the same time. From the car a tall man climbed out, with a slight resemblance to the child: apparently, the young Jaune Arc had taken more after his mother.**

 **His father had black hair just as messy as his son's, and penetrant green eyes now obscured by stress and sorrow. He walked out of the car like a zombie, passing by the child without a word.**

 **"Dad, where's Mom?", asked Jaune, following behind him. The man didn't answer. "Dad? Where's-".**

 **The child was cut short as the man suddenly turned and slapped him hard across the face, sending him tumbling to the ground, tears of pain ready to drip form his eyes. "She's dead! She's nowhere!", he shouted at the terrified child. "The Bullhead** ** _crashed!_** **She's dead and she's not coming back! Ever!".**

 **John Arc then stormed to his room, leaving a frightened child behind him and seven little girls peeking into the room from the stairs, curious as to why their dad had just lashed out like that. He never hit them. Not even to punish them for misbehaving.**

 **Jaune Arc looked at them and dried his tears. Dad wasn't going to come out of his room for a good while, and given the mood he was in, that was probably for the best. But someone had to break the news to his sisters. They had the right to know.**

"He's very responsible for a child", murmured Weiss, a sad expression on her face. "Unfortunately, his father reacted badly to his wife's death. I hope they will reconcile soon".

 **John Arc stayed in his room for a week, eating what Jaune brought to his door every day. When he finally exited the room, he stank of alcohol and dirt. He exited the house without a word and took the car to drive to the town. The eight Arc siblings sighed in relief at that, and continued with their usual routines. Jaune Arc had to take over the role of both his parents since his mother was dead and his father refused to exit his room. Even if he was still mourning his mother, he couldn't let the family fall apart because of that. His mother wouldn't have wanted that. The Arcs were fairly wealthy, not rich but surely not poor. Apart from cleaning the house, cooking, and playing with his sisters, Jaune decided to try and cultivate the fields around his house, that were technically property of the Arc family, even if they had never been used.**

"He's been taking care of his whole family all by himself!", exclaimed Pyrrha, incredulous. "I get it was just a week, but still!".

 **But when their father returned, they had a very nasty surprise.**

 **John Arc stumbled into the room, drunk like never before, and Jade Arc, one of the youngest girls at the age of five, actually made the mistake to try and greet him with a hug. The man, having drunk his brain away, replied by grabbing her hair and hurling her across the room to crash into Jane, seven years old. As everyone cowered, he growled and stormed over to the two terrified girls, but something put itself between him and the girls.**

 **Something called Jaune Arc.**

 **"Stop!", he shouted, trying to get the man to regain his mind. "Dad, please, stop! Pl-". He was cut off as the man backhandedly smacked him across the face, sending him to the ground. The young boy only had the time to shout "Run! Hide! Go!" to his sisters before a kick hit his ribs, robbing him of all his air.**

 **His screams didn't last long, turning first into pained groans and gasps, and then into silence.**

To say that everyone was horrified and angry would've been an understatement. All of their Auras were flaring so much they weren't just glows on their bodies, but high flames all around them, a level of Aura Flare mastered only after years of training. For Weiss, that wasn't too different to her own childhood, without the taking care of the family part, the beating, and the drunkenness. Ruby and Yang were thinking on how Taiyang had tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol too, and what would've happened if Qrow hadn't forced him to stop. Nora and Ren were shaking with hatred: they had been deprived of their family at a young age, and they had the idea of family being warmth and love. What they had just seen was the opposite of family. Pyrrha thought back of all the times when her parents had put her image and her fame before herself, and for the first time they didn't seem that bad. Blake thought of when she had abandoned her family, thinking they were wrong in not supporting Taurus. Khor sighed and looked away, already knowing what would happen next.

 **A few hours later, a heavily bruised Jaune was making dinner for everyone. His sisters were gathered around him, worried.**

 **"Is dad angry at us?", asked Jean, Jane's twin sister.**

 **"No, Jean, he isn't", smiled Jaune, or at least his lips stretched up. "He's just mourning Mom. Of all of us, he was the one who knew her for longer. One day he'll be back who he was, and he will still love us".**

 **"Are you sure?", asked Jinn, five years old and third in the triplet Jade Jay Jinn.**

 **Jaune lost his smile and looked down at the pasta he was cooking. "Set up the table", he said, shamelessly changing subject. "Dinner's almost ready".**

"How can he defend him?", hissed Pyrrha. "He beat him brutally!".

"Drunkenness can make you do things you'd never do otherwise", replied Yang. "I just hope Jaune'll alright".

 **Several years later, the situation hadn't changed.**

"Oh my...", breathed Weiss.

"Several years?", repeated Ruby, feeling her stomach tie up. "All on his own?".

"With a violent drunken father nonetheless", added Ren, tightening his fists. He had always considered himself a very calm person, but those alternative realities were pushing him to his limits of self-control.

"And with seven sisters to take care of", cringed Yang, knowing how hard it was to raise a sister, not even daring to imagine how hard it could be to raise seven.

 **Jaune, now thirteen, stood in the middle of the living room, a now nine-year-old Jade sleeping with her head on his lap. He was frowning at a piece of paper he was holding in his right hand, while in his left he held the monthly bill. All over his body, uncountable bruises and cuts littered his skin, courtesy of his father. While the man had never been able to touch one of the Arc daughters for years, Jaune had taken all the hits that would've gone to his sisters. He had never wavered, not even when the pain became too much to even scream. Every time, he only had to look at the sister he was standing in front of, protecting her from the hits, and his resolve would come back untouched. But the paper in front of him was beating him in a subtler, but no less brutal, way than his father.**

 **"It's not enough", he finally stated, careful not to wake the girl up. She had had nightmares that night so it was only fair for him to let her sleep in the afternoon. And since none of his sisters was able to sleep without him, he had to be there too. Luckily, he had to do some counts, so it was fine. Unluckily, those counts had revealed him that the Arc family had been in constant loss of wealth ever since the death of his mother. That was understandable, but he had hoped to have a bit more time before their money ran dry. Apparently, his father spent on alcohol a lot more than he had imagined. He had hoped it to last at least three more years, thirty months actually, until he could work at a shop in the city. Give a hand in unloading the new stocks. But now? Every single shop owner in the town had told him they'd take him only at sixteen.**

 **He'd have to improvise. He couldn't do it illegally, since even his previous deals with the shop owners was illegal. He'd have to do something even more illegal. Fortunately, he already knew what would be able to support the family enough for him to reach the age in which he would be able to work. Unfortunately, he knew he would hate that job, and he knew he would need to keep it a secret from his sisters. He just hoped nobody ever found out. There was only one thing that was worse than being the disgraced son of a drunken former Huntsman, who was rumoured to have an ongoing incestuous relationship, a false rumour by the way, with all his sisters? Exactly what he was going to do.**

 **Selling themselves for money.**

"WHAT?!", screamed all the Beacon students.

"He became a whore because his damn father drank too much alcohol?!", cried Weiss.

"T-This is sick", stated Yang, not letting Ruby watch.

"I was orphaned at young age and I don't remember my family", said Nora, sadness drowning the cheerfulness in her being. "I always wanted a family, but now... I'm not so sure any more".

"We are your family, Nora", Ren reassured her, but his fists were shaking. "And we're not gonna leave you like Jaune's _sperm donor_ did".

"Who's up for telling Professor Ozpin as soon as we see him again?", asked Pyrrha, and got everyone but Khor to agree to her proposal.

"This should be asked to Jaune first", said the Writer, a stern expression on his face. "This is _his_ past. You shouldn't even know about it. If he doesn't want to share it, you're not allowed to tell anyone about all his past. It would be almost betraying him".

 **And so he did.**

 **Some say that, with time, you get used to it and it becomes less horrid of a job, but for Jaune it didn't. He took every sort of customers, from the sadists to the extremely dominants, earning just enough money to sustain the family. And even after almost three years of basically continuous prostitution, he couldn't help but feel disgusted by his customers every time.**

 **It never got less horrid. He just got used to it.**

 **His sisters never found out, thankfully. He wouldn't have been able to withstand their shocked and disgusted expressions. But thanks to his efforts, his sisters had grown into intelligent and beautiful girls. His younger sister Jane, now fifteen, looked like an authentic angel. His little Arc Angel, he called her.**

"I... I can't even bring myself to laugh at the pun", admitted Yang, looking away from the screen.

 **But, just like all things, even that period of relative peace ended.**

 **It ended with his father finding out about his less-than-respectable job, and insulting him in front of everyone in the town square. The town citizens, who feigned innocence as they threw insults at him, were vicious in their harsh judgement. But worst of all in front of his sisters, who were shocked by the news, even more so when the truth was forced out of him, letting them know he had been prostituting himself for the last three years.**

 **But, instead of hating him and being disgusted by him like he'd expected, they dragged him away and made him swear he wouldn't sell himself ever again. He had promised not to, unless in a dire situation. It had been the best they had gotten out of him. Left without prostitution to earn money, he turned to even shadier deals.**

 **After all, illegal deals are way more profitable than legal ones.**

"What is he going to do?", asked Ruby, fearful of what could happen.

 **He had never promised not to subject himself to scientific experiments. So he used those to earn the necessary money. His father was even drunker than usual, and someone needed to earn some money. If the legal world was giving him the cold shoulder for what he had done in his desperation, he would turn to the illegal world. He contacted a famous criminal in Vale, a certain Roman Torchwick, with the false name Archangel, to get in contact with a few scientists who needed subjects for their riskier experiments.**

 **Somehow, by sheer willpower, great stamina or pure luck, he managed to survive six months of beatings from his father, who even while drunk was still a Huntsman, and dangerous scientific experiments by mad scientists. But every sun will, one day, be clouded over.**

 **It only took him one particularly twisted experiment by a doctor called Arthur Watts.**

"I've heard of him!", gasped Weiss. "He was charged with the accuse of using innocent people as subjects for his experiments with Grimm essence!".

Everyone turned to the screen, wide-eyed and horrified.

 **The experiment had been a failure. The Grimm essence infusion Doctor Watts had injected him had hurt like hell and, for the first time in five years, he had screamed in agony, every nerve in his body set aflame by the monstrous substance as his organism tried to get rid of that poison. Watts had injected vial after vial to make sure his body couldn't fight it off, but even then the experiment failed.**

 **He was still utterly human.**

 **Watts had refused to pay him and instead had kicked him out, revealing himself to be a Huntsman. When Jaune had returned home, he was exhausted, and had made the mistake to fall asleep before John did. In his defence, it was more correct to say he lost consciousness as soon as his body touched the couch. He woke up to a sound he hadn't heard in seven years. He woke up to the terrified silence occasionally broken by sobs only heard when John beat one of his sisters.**

 **His sisters were in danger.**

"No...", murmured Pyrrha, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Not them too...", added Yang, who could faintly relate to Jaune since she had a sister of her own. And she really didn't want to imagine leaving Ruby in the hands of such a man.

 **He jumped to his feet and ran into the living room, from where the sobs came. There, all his sisters were gathered around a figure on the ground, in the middle of a small pool of blood.**

 **His blood froze.**

 **He dashed to the figure. It was Jinn. The smallest, most innocent, most defenceless of them all. He touched her cheek. She was cold. Terrified, he pressed a hand to her chest and one to her neck, searching for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one, weak but steady. His relief slowly but steadily turned into rage. He picked her up and brought her to the bathroom, washing the blood away and checking her wounds. With a little luck, she would be okay. Also, she didn't seem to have suffered internal haemorrhage nor mental trauma. He brought her to their room and told them all to stay there no matter what. Even if they heard screams.**

 **Then he exited the room to face the man who had beaten an innocent twelve-year-old little girl to an inch of her life.**

"I sense trouble for Mr Aaaaarc", sang Yang, an evil smirk on her face. "I bet he tells everything to the police and that bastard lives in prison for the rest of his miserable life".

 **John Arc was, as usual, drinking his brain away in his room, when the door was kicked out of its hinges to reveal Jaune Arc on the threshold.**

 **Only that he wasn't Jaune Arc any more.**

"Oh my Oum", breathed Yang, her previous smirk now gone. Everyone else thought more or less the same as they took in Jaune's appearance.

 **His skin was now ghostly white, his eyes red like blood and his hair whiter than snow. His hands now had sharp claws, and his mouth was split into a monstrous snarl, revealing rows of deadly fangs. He looked not dissimilar to the vampires in the tales. In his right hand, he was gripping Crocea Mors, the family blade. The sword that never failed to protect the Arcs and slay whoever or whatever was threatening them. And now it was time for it to protect.**

 **John Arc barely had time to stand up before the sword went straight through his neck, silencing his scream. Then Jaune flicked his sword and beheaded the man. Many would've stopped there, having killed the man, but he wasn't many. He would pay him back for the eight years he had made him live. And then for the eight years of hell he had made his sister live. He had sixty-four years of misery to answer to.**

 **Mercilessly, he continued hacking at the body, screaming in mindless fury, until of John Arc only a puddle of blood and hacked pieces remained.**

 **Jaune then grabbed a spare shirt of John's and cleaned the sword before calling his sisters in the living room. There he told them his plan.**

 **He would find them an apartment in Vale. He would find a way to get into Beacon. He knew Beacon could pay students with familiar problems to help them out. Also, so he wouldn't need to find another place for him to live in.**

 **They left their house and their town the following day, never looking back.**

 **The screen faded to black.**

"I...", began Yang after a minute of silence. "I'm on his side. I... I think his father deserved to die after all he'd done to them. I won't judge him for doing what he needed to do".

"Neither would I", agreed Pyrrha. "His past has been terrible, but his future does not have to".

"We will make it better", nodded Ruby.

"This definitely puts everything in a different light", said Weiss. "I will have my lawyers look into that. I will prove Jaune the victim he is".

"And we'll break the legs of everyone saying otherwise", growled Nora, gripping her hammer.

"Their _everything_ ", corrected Ren, his knuckles white for the strength he was gripping Storm Flower with.

"He's suffered enough", stated Blake, her pupils narrowed into slits.

Khor smiled sadly at seeing them so ready to help and defend their friend and nodded. "I knew I was doing the right thing by showing you his past", he said. "Now let's take a break. You all need it".

 ** _My pun-making skills aren't better than Yang's, I just try not to joke around too much._**

 ** _Okay, next chapter will be a reaction to the first chapter of The Elemental Swordsman, by LordHellPhoenix. Don't worry, I have the permission to do so._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	7. The Elemental Swordsman

**_Hello everyone! Another chapter so soon! Why? Because it's a reaction to a relatively short chapter of a very long fic. This is the reaction to the first chapter of The Elemental Swordsman, by LordHellPhoenix._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

"Very well", said Khor as he clapped his hands, and snapped everyone out of their stupor. "I let you all understand what just happened for three minutes and forty-three seconds. It should be enough. Let's move to the next reality".

He received several annoyed glares for his utter lack of tact, but he shrugged them off. "Let's see who I will have here... You seven of course. I might consider Sun and Neptune. No bad guys. Might as well... wait!".

Everyone stilled at the urgent tone. "We have a visit!", he cried out, jumping to his feet and startling everyone. "Yes! I... wait, I never told him we would be watching a reality he's already monitoring", he finished with a frown. "Oh, well, what's the saying? The more, the happier! Or something like that".

"The more, the merrier", corrected a disembodied voice.

"Whatever", replied Khor, flicking his hand as if dispelling the subject. "Please, try not to scare my guests while you appear. Try... fading in? Or maybe walking through a door".

"You're the host", said the voice, this time clearly coming from behind them. As they turned, they noticed a large door in the back wall. A second later, the door opened to allow the newcomer to step in the room. "I decided not to come here all knightly to avoid scaring them, but now that I see how _you_ chose to appear, I think I could've entered with an army of war elephants, and still not make an impression".

"Introductions!", exclaimed Khor, clapping his hands. "Phoenix, those are... well, you know them. Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, Weiss and Yang, in alphabetic order. Guys, this is LordHellPhoenix, I suggest you to call him just Phoenix, it's easier. He's a... _colleague_... of mine. He's another Writer. The reality we're going to watch is one monitored by him. He's also way better than me at this job, but don't tell him this: it could feed his ego. Oh, and like Ozpin he's got a bit of a coffee addiction".

"I'm working on it", chuckled the second Writer, stepping closer and thus letting them see him better than just a silhouette on the door. He was just slightly taller than Khor -not counting the horns, of course-, standing just below six feet in height. His brown hair was long enough to fall on his brown eyes, that were behind black-rimmed glasses. He wore a dark grey hoodie with a black zipper, currently open to reveal a plain black shirt underneath. He also wore simple jeans with a black belt and black sneakers. On the back of his right hand, he had a tattoo of a black fire with black flaming wings sprouting from it, and black rings going down to his middle finger's knuckles. "Hi everyone".

"Hi", were the seven automatic replies. The two Writers chuckled in unison.

"I guess I'm kinda scrambling their brains by introducing them to a second Writer before they could even get used to the first one", said Khor after he finished his chuckling fit. "My fault. Anyway, it's good to see you here, Phoenix. We were about to watch one of your realities. The Elemental Swordsman, if I'm not wrong".

"That's mine alright", nodded the second Writer, Lord Phoenix. "May I have a seat?".

"Of course", nodded Khor as he snapped his fingers, and then chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I know it's not necessary to snap my fingers, but I've been a Writer not for long. New habits are almost as difficult to erase as old ones".

"No harm done", replied Phoenix as he sat down on a couch. "No coffee?", he asked.

"Might as well", shrugged Khor, and a cup appeared in front of everyone. For Phoenix, Weiss, and Yang, it was coffee, though with different levels of sugar or cream. For Blake, Ren and Pyrrha, it was tea, all without sugar. For Nora and Ruby, it was milk. For Khor, it was tea with sugar and milk. Then they all took their seats again. "I was going to watch this just the nine of us. Do you want anyone else?".

"You're the host", repeated Lord Phoenix, taking a sip of coffee. "It's entirely up to you".

"Nah, I don't feel like it", shrugged the winged Writer as he relaxed back in his couch, holding his steaming mug in his left hand as he gestured at the TV with his right. "Let's start. Guys, this world is being monitored by my friend here, Phoenix. The title of this clip is The Elemental Swordsman. If I may add, The Birth of a Legend. But that's not my place to comment".

The screen blinked before it lit up.

 **Jaune Arc had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall of the airship taking him and many other students to Beacon Academy to begin their training to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. He was wearing his signature black hoodie with a silver zipper that ran up the front of it, along with dark blue jeans, black steel toed boots and his black fingerless gloves. He also had his white greaves that covered his knees, vambracers and a rerebrace on his left arm, along with his chest plate that covered his chest and upper back. Most were excited but he had other things on his mind, specifically keeping his breakfast down. Trying to avoid an embarrassing first impression to all his new peers, Jaune was mentally trying to ease his nausea with little results. He was about to resort to his Aura until a voice distracted him.**

"Wow, Vomit Boy looks good in that", commented Yang, earning a glare from Pyrrha and Ruby, both annoyed at her antics. Weiss, instead, smirked slyly.

"How bold, Yang", she teased. "He really captured your heart. Complementing him so bluntly... should I deduce you have a crush on him?".

Yang didn't give her satisfaction and smirked. "You have a long way to go before you can be a Lady of Teasing like I am", she retorted.

 **"Jaune? Are you alright? You're looking kinda green!"**

"Hey, that's me!", exclaimed Nora. "What am I doing with Jaune? Do I know him? How do I know him? Where's my... Ren?".

 **Jaune opened his eyes and looked down at the orange hair girl looking up at him with mild concern. Nora Valkyrie, his longtime friend and honorary sister, they had been together for years now. Along with their other friend and Jaune's honorary brother Lie Ren, who was standing next to him and looking at him with his usual stoic face. These three had been the best of friends since they day they met and all trained by the same person that taught them their skills. Despite the tough times they all shared, he wouldn't trade a second of that time.**

Ren and Nora smiled sadly. "I would've liked someone else to live with us during our childhood", he said with a melancholic tone. "Jaune would've really been our brother like it said".

"He is", added Nora, an equally melancholic expression on her face. "We just haven't lived together for years, but he is".

Both Writers smiled as everyone continued watching the clip.

 **With a sigh and a small grin Jaune reached over to gently pat her on the head, something he's done since they were ten. "Don't worry, Nora. Just another bout with my motion sickness."**

 **Realization dawned on Nora and she quickly stepped back. "Motion sickness? That's not good! Last time you hurled everywhere! Don't do it on me! Maybe Ren, he's wearing green so no one would know! But then I wouldn't be able to hug him! That's even worse!" Nora started to go on one of her usual tirades, which led to Ren sighing and Jaune chuckling at their usual antics.**

"Run, me!", exclaimed Nora, her bubbly self immediately back in control. "And drag Renny away too! Don't let him puke on you!".

 **"I'll be fine Nora. I was about to use the Aura technique Ren and I know to help out with the symptoms. That was until you distracted me." he gave her a smirk.**

 **"Oh, that makes sense. We'll leave you to it. Come on, Ren, let's explore the ship!" She quickly grabbed Ren by the arm and started to lead him away. Ren quickly gave him a look that said, 'You owe me one.' Over the years, the three of them learned to communicate by giving secret looks to each other, usually to have a private conversation from others or even the third member of their group. Jaune replied with the look that said, 'I know, I know.' He smiled at the two before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes again. He started to slowly use his Aura. He would start by flaring it at the centre of his chest and slowly spread it outwards to every part of his body. Once he did that he would send the Aura back to his center before repeating in a very slow, rhythmic fashion. He could already feel his nausea lessening after a full minute of this treatment, another few cycles and he should be fine for the rest of the journey. He was about to finish when he got the feeling that someone was watching him.**

"It's funny, sometimes I feel like you and Jaune really do speak silently like that", noted Nora, pensive. "Like the time you and Jaune exchanged a glance before our Fearless Leader had to give Ruby the talk when she asked".

"He gave Ruby the talk?", asked Yang, angry.

Ruby sighed in resignation. "Yang, I do know what sex is. I knew it even before Jaune explained it to me. It's just that with you and Dad refusing to accept the fact I'm not five any more, I was really confused about it", she explained. "He explained it to me, saying that it was better for me to ask him instead of getting involved with someone ill-intentioned. I guess he was used to give the talk to his sisters".

Everyone soured up a little at the mention of the last clip and they all returned to watch the screen. Phoenix gave Khor a puzzled glance, to which the younger Writer replied with a look that said `Very dark stuff. Believe me, you're better off without knowing`.

 **He opened his eyes and looked around until his eyes landed on a short girl across from him with red tipped black hair, clad in black and red. She was standing next to a blonde hair girl with shorts and a tan jacket. When she realized he was looking at her, her eyes widened and she quickly looked down at the ground. She kept taking glances at him. 'Must be nervous.' He thought. He gave her a reassuring smile and gave her a small wave. Her eyes widened again but this time she returned the smile and waved back. The blonde hair girl took notice of this, she looked over at him and gave him a critical stare. Not sure how to respond Jaune was about to smile when he felt a sudden wave of nausea. He grimaced and quickly closed his eyes to resume his treatment before he had an embarrassing moment. Almost done, he was distracted by a clearly angry woman's voice coming from in front of him.**

 **"Hey, what's your problem!?"**

"Why am I angry?", asked Yang, curious.

 **Jaune quickly put up his hand to stop her. Keeping his eyes closed and finishing up. Ten seconds later his nausea lessened again to a very manageable level, he exhaled and opened his eyes to see both girls that were standing across from him, now standing directly in front of him. The blonde was clearly angry while the brunette was looking between the two of them nervously.**

 **"Sorry about that. Can I help you two with something?" Jaune asked genuinely and was curious what had happened.**

 **The blonde quickly pointed her finger in his face, "You better start explaining. First you wave to my sister and when I look over at you, you give us a disgusted look? What the hell is that about!?"**

"Oooh, that", said the blonde brawler, realization dawning on her. "Well, the other me could've not reacted that angrily. Sometimes I feel like I should consult a psychiatrist for anger issues. Guys, do I have anger issues?".

"Nooooo", everyone drawled in heavy sarcasm. She smiled widely.

"Oh. Okay, thanks", she said as she turned back to the screen.

Everyone face-faulted.

 **Jaune looked at her in confusion before he realized what had happened. He bowed his head slightly before saying, "I'm sorry for that, I wasn't exactly feeling well and closed my eyes to help with the issue. I didn't mean to give off that impression and am sorry that I insulted you."**

 **The blonde was taken back for a second. She expected him to give some half-baked excuse but instead he gave her a genuine apology. She quickly regained he composure before continuing slightly embarrassed, "Oh. Um, it's alright. Sorry that I jumped to a conclusion."**

"See? I'm apologizing", continued Yang, even as behind her Blake pretended to try and strangle her for interrupting so often. "I do not have anger issues".

 **Jaune raised his head and smiled, "I guess we're even then." He held out his hand to her, "My name's Jaune. Jaune Arc."**

 **The blonde took his hand and grinned, "Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you." She let go of his hand and patted the head of the girl standing beside her, "This is my little sister, Ruby Rose." Ruby started to swat away at her sister's hands in embarrassment before she saw Jaune's hand in front of her and looked up at him smiling at her.**

 **"It's nice to meet you Ruby."**

 **Ruby hesitantly took his hand before smiling back and happily responding, "Nice to meet you too." They let go of each other's hands before Ruby asked, "Are you here by yourself?" She looked around for anyone that was with him. Jaune just shook his head.**

 **"No, I'm actually here with my two best friends. They're around here somewhere. They left me alone to deal with my issue."**

"Are you scared he pukes on you?", asked Weiss, who didn't know the full history between Jaune and his nickname Vomit Boy.

"You would too", replied Ren without missing a beat, catching Nora's high five.

 **Both girls looked at him quizzically before Yang asked, "Issue? What issue?"**

 **Jaune scratched the back of his head before sheepishly saying, "I may suffer from motion sickness." He saw the two take a step back before he sighed and continued, "I used my Aura to sort it before you two came over here. Don't worry, your shoes are safe." He smirked at them. The two smiled weakly before the three had a quick laugh. When they all stopped Jaune had his own question to ask, "Not to sound rude but aren't you a bit young to attend Beacon, Ruby?"**

 **She looked at him nervously before saying, "Actually, I was moved ahead two years. It's exciting but I'm gonna miss my friends back at Signal though."**

 **Yang put her arm around her sister to comfort her. "Don't worry Ruby. You can always make more."**

 **"It was hard enough the first time."**

"I don't know if that was hypocrisy on your part, or simple naivety", commented Khor. "Two days later, and you found yourself with six new friends".

"I think she was just nervous", chuckled Phoenix. "Who wouldn't? She has just been moved up two years, and she's going to attend a school for warriors. It's not like things like that happen everyday".

Ruby nodded in thanks to the Writer and blew a raspberry at Khor.

 **Jaune looked at her sadly before smiling, "Well, you have me as your friend. That is if you want to." Jaune was scratching the back of his head nervously before he felt Ruby grab his other hand with both of hers. He looked down to see her jumping up and down happily.**

 **"I would love that! Thank you, thank you, Jaune!" He chuckled in response before Ruby and Yang started to have a conversation. He wasn't paying much attention because he was just looking at Ruby's silver eyes. He never met someone with silver eyes before and found them magnificent. The held so much hope and happiness in them. He felt like he could look into them forever. He was snapped out of his stupor when Ruby got his attention, "Jaune?" she was not making eye contact and seemed nervous.**

 **"Sorry, Ruby, I was deep in thought. What did you say?"**

 **"You've been staring at me for a while now. I was just wondering why?"**

 **Realization dawned on him again, "I'm sorry, Ruby, I've never seen someone with silver eyes before. I was distracted by how beautiful they are." His eyes widened at what he said. So did Yang's and Ruby's, before Ruby turned the same shade of red as her cloak before pulling it over her head. "Oh man, that came out wrong. I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I did but not that way. I mean, not that they aren't beautiful because they are but, you know. I'm gonna shut up now." His face turned red and he looked away.**

"Smoooooooooth!", teased Yang, even if she couldn't actually be heard by the Jaune on the screen.

"Aren't you angry he called Ruby beautiful?", asked Ren.

"No, for two reasons: first, Ruby needs someone to make her realize she _is_ beautiful. My little sister has some problems on believing herself beautiful since boys always went after me", said Yang, a little sad before perking up with mischief. "And second, my other self would take care of Jaune in case he got _too_ friendly with Ruby".

"Yaaang!", whined the redhead.

 **There were a few seconds of awkward silence before he heard a snicker. He looked back just in time to see Yang doubled over before she started laughing like crazy. "Oh my Oum, you two are by far the most awkward people I've ever seen!" Jaune and Ruby looked at each other before they joined Yang in laughing. Jaune just met these two girls but he felt that they would get along just fine.**

"Aaaand done!", exclaimed Khor, clapping his hands and making the screen fade into black. "Not very long, but we'll make it up when we'll watch another of Phoenix's realities".

"It felt kinda... strange to look back to the beginning of it all, and listen to them commenting it", said the other Writer as he stretched on his couch. "I suggest you to give them a break before the next clip. Maybe an hour or so. I have to go now. Call me when you decide to watch my other reality".

"Will do, Lord!", nodded Khor, bowing slightly and then laughing. "Really, if I was more of a joker, I could make all kinds of puns and jokes with your name".

"You're lucky I'm not making puns with yours", replied Yang before Phoenix could, and Khor paled at the threat. Yang's puns were far worse than Yang's punches.

With a final laugh, LordHellPhoenix faded away from existence and returned to his dimension. Khor cracked his neck a bit and smiled. "Perfect. You heard him. Scatter, play around for an hour. Our next clip will be in a little while. Go!".

And with that, he exploded into a shower of amethysts shards and disappeared. Nora pocketed one of the shards before everyone walked back into the room they had been earlier.

 _ **I guess I had a breakdown...**_

 _ **No! Bad Khor! Bad! No puns! Stop!**_

 _ **Okay, I'm fine now. Next chapter will probably be Dark Science. No spoilers.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh**_


	8. Gifts from Phoenix

"Okay, everyone's here?", asked Khor as he looked around. "Yes? No?".

The empty room was his only answer.

He sighed. "Why do I always make a fool out of myself?", he asked rhetorically. It wasn't the first time he spoke to an empty room and expected an answer. "Let's never tell Yang this, and I'll be fine", he mused aloud before raising his hand to snap his fingers. He stopped and glared at it. _'Bad habit. Bad habit. Bad habit'_ , he repeated like a mantra before taking a deep breath and concentrating.

"MY ARM!".

Yep, it had worked. He turned to Adam and willed his arm to heal, only then realizing he had left him with a broken arm for more than an hour. Fortunately, his power had also made the pain subside to almost nothing. Then he looked around and nodded, satisfied.

"Perfect. Are we all here?", he repeated the question, smiling his typical half-smile of when he was calculating. "Adam, Cinderbitch, Mercury, Emerald, Ruby, Winter, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake, Glynda, Medeis, Roman, Cardin, Sun, Neptune and James. All of them. Good".

"Are you not done yet?", asked Ironwood, annoyed. He had thought he had gotten away from that madness quite a bit earlier, but evidently he was wrong. "What is it this time? Another boy turned into a girl?".

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald exchanged a confused glance. "What?".

"Long story short, in the first reality I've shown them, Jaune Arc was instead Jeanne Arc", explained Khor, curtly. "Now, I was considering letting you seven, the only ones I've never let away, wait this out in the other room, but I guess only Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss and Nora will go. Yang, Blake, Ren... you three will remain here".

"Not that I complain", said Pyrrha. "But why are you letting us wait this out?".

"Let's just say that... I don't want any of you to be traumatized by this", sighed the boy.

"We've just seen Jaune be experimented upon and kill his monster of a father", replied Ruby, angry. "What would traumatize us, now?".

Khor stared her down for a few seconds before shrugging. "In case it gets too much, I'll just erase your memories", he stated as if brainwashing wasn't something particularly difficult. "I hope you're ready. And, a small counsel: I really hope you haven't eaten anything recently".

"What does that even mean?!", exclaimed Mercury while all the students paled.

"It means this one is gonna be interesting", laughed Cinder as she sat down. "Wingboy, give me a can of popcorns. I'm gonna enjoy this".

Khor glared at her as a large can of popcorns appeared in front of her. "You know, it's enough to talk with you for ten minutes to discover just how rotten and twisted you really are", he spat. "Were it for me, I would erase you from existence without a second thought".

Cinder blew him a raspberry. "But you can't?", she asked mockingly. "Oh, poor boy. Maybe you don't deserve all that power".

"Shut up, Cinderbitch", said Yang, causing the false Maiden to glower at her. "Here, he could stuff your head up your own ass _without killing you_ , so you'd better not piss him off".

Khor brought a hand to his chin. "Spitfire's not wrong", he said pensively. "That could an interesting test. To see just how far can I push your head before you start digesting yourself... I'll give it a try if you don't behave".

"J-Jeez, Khor, I was j-joking", said Yang, slightly horrified.

Khor sighed. "Sorry. Yes, sorry even to you, Cinder", he said, surprising the False Maiden. "You've had a rough childhood and I can't really blame you for it. But the things I've seen you do...", he shivered. "They weren't just _cruelty_. They were pure _evil_. You might still be redeemable, but... you will have to work hard for it".

"Cinder had a rough childhood?", asked Emerald, looking at her boss and not-so-secret crush. "B-But... you don't act like it...". _'You don't act like me'_ , she corrected in her mind.

"Moping around and drowning yourself in sorrow doesn't get you anywhere", retorted Cinder.

"Drowning it in evil deeds doesn't help, either", sighed Khor, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "It's ever since I've become a Writer that I try to understand you, Cinder, and I can't say I'm any nearer to understanding than when I started. I get having had a harsh childhood, but I've seen to many massacres planned by you to give you the benefit of doubt".

"Mine are not evil", she countered, probably used to such charges. "Mine are _necessary_. Much like the White Fang, I too know that the world isn't gonna change until you shake it with the force of a war".

"I my home universe, there have been two wars that were so big and so terrible to be called World Wars", narrated Khor, suddenly switching subjects. "The first was big, but the second... I can't even call it a war. It was a massacre on both sides. Innocent people trapped, experimented on, killed in the gas chambers and burnt to ashes... Thousands of civilians and soldiers alike trampled by the wars... And then came the atomic".

Ironwood actually raised an eyebrow at that. "Atomic? Your world is quite retrograde. Atomic energy is extremely unstable and dangerous", he said, remembering the attempts to channel atomic energy into reactors. "Also, the radioactive residues are death for all living things".

"We use it, even though I disagree heavily on that, and the residues... we just bury them. But I wasn't talking about energy. I was talking about bombs", sighed Khor, and everyone stared at him. "Yeah. Over two hundreds _thousands_ deaths in a little over four months, half of which for the explosion, and the other half for the radiations".

The students cringed, but the adults knew that war wasn't something to joke about.

"But you know which is the funny thing? Is that the ones who launched it, applauded as winners... they won with the first, but the losers still wouldn't surrender. The bombs were still fresh out of the experimental state, but they used it just the same. The bombed Nation surrendered after the second bomb killed over forty thousands people in a single day. And they were _cities_ , with innocent civilians, not just military targets", continued Khor, gritting his teeth. "But they launched the bombs nonetheless. You know why? Mainly because they needed to end the war _quickly_ or it'd kill even more. Yeah. The operation worked out fine and eighty thousands people were the price for it. So I can believe you, Cinder, when you say that war shakes the world. But the question you need to ask yourself is: will shaking the world make it better, or worse, like it happened in my universe? If you choose the former, you're an antihero, a hero with _questionable_ methods and ways to achieve his goals, but a hero nonetheless. If you choose the latter, you're a villain. It's entirely up to you. In my world, hadn't they killed so many people with those bombs, who knows? Maybe the war would've gone better, maybe worse".

Cinder glared at him. "You know nothing about what I had to suffer...", she began, but Khor raised a hand.

"No, I do not", he agreed. "But some people do. Ren had to leave his father to die when he _knew_ his father wasn't coming back. Yang had to live with the knowledge her mother _abandoned_ her. Nora never even knew her family. Pyrrha's parents viewed her more as a way to get money than as a person. Jaune's own father was nothing short of a monster".

"What are you talking about with all of this?", she asked, almost growling this time.

"You know a man called Arthur Watts? He tried to infuse humans with Grimm essence. He was banned and all those things for doing such experiments", he recalled calmly. "Actually, he only wanted to help strengthen mankind by giving them an extra edge on the Grimm. He was the so-called antihero. But he was viewed as a villain. His experiments wouldn't have worked on normal people, so I _am_ glad he didn't inject it on too many people, but still, he originally wanted to do some good".

"And where is this leading?", urged Cinder.

Khor actually smiled at this. "That somewhere under all the bitchiness you've accumulated, you still got a heart and a soul", he said. "Remember that the brightest lights are the ones that manage to live through the darkness, _not_ the ones that never encountered it".

Cinder's scowl faltered for a second. "What?", she asked, taken by surprise.

"What we call darkness isn't the absence of light like many believe. Darkness and Light are two different powers. And they act differently, too. But mainly, Darkness gives power. Yeah, I'll admit, Darkness gives more power than Light. Way more power. And that's where the saying comes in", he explained, sitting down on a chair and glancing at a clock suddenly appeared on the wall. "A hero that has never been tainted by the power of Darkness will be a hero without understanding for his enemies. Only a hero who had to live through hardships and sufferance will be a true hero, someone who will _really_ be able to do anything".

"And that means...?", asked Cinder.

"That you still can be a hero. And a great one, too", said Khor. "Look at Team JSPR and RBLN. All of them have one thing in common: they have family problems. Some minor, some major, but all of them have gone through some hardship because of poor family ties, deaths of relatives, or things like those. They will be heroes not because they've lived happily all their lives, but because they've seen the Darkness, and they turned their back on it".

Cinder pondered over it for a second before staring at him. "And why are you telling me all of this?", she asked.

"Because I wanted you to think about it before He arrives", said Khor. When Cinder raised an eyebrow, he chuckled. " _He_. The CEO of the Phoenix Warehouse Productions. Adrian Phoenix... Your father".

There was a shocked silence after that.

"M-My _father?_ ", she asked, stunned.

"Well, not _yours_ ", he amended. "But the father of an alternative version of you".

"And he's coming here?", continued Cinder.

Khor smiled and walked up to a door that _definitely_ wasn't there before. "Not _coming_ ", he specified, opening the door with a large grin. " _Arrived_ , CiCi".

Stepping in the room, a tall man entered the dimension with a backpack slung over one shoulder while his somewhat sad, somewhat bitter eyes scanned the crowd. They seemed to brighten a little at seeing Winter and Weiss, and even more when he saw Ruby and Yang, but the true change was when he saw Cinder. His expression turned from bitter to melancholic but proud.

"You've grown into a truly beautiful woman, my little CiCi", he said with half a smile, the right corner of his mouth turning up in a somewhat bittersweet smile. "You've got your mother's eyes and features... but you also definitely have my natural hair colour. And even though you're gone in my native universe... seeing you here lightens my soul, my little Kōmori".

Khor smiled as he closed the door, which shattered into amethysts shards before even those faded away, and clapped his hands excitedly. "Time for some introductions. Since my friend here, Adrian, already knows everyone of you, and is even familiar with some of you, I'll just introduce him", he said as he strode back to his couch, but did not sit down yet. "He is Adrian Midnight Phoenix. CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Productions. Father of Cinder Elsa Fall-Phoenix. Uncle of Ruby and Yang by his adopted sister Summer Rose. Godfather, by their mothers, of Weiss, Winter, and Jaune. Immortal World Walker. The only man to survive pranking Yahweh, Amara, Chaos, and damn near every pantheon. A man who will pay for Jacques Schnee nee Gelal's death".

Weiss and Winter frowned at the last sentence, but everyone else was simply shocked into silence. Especially because Ruby and Yang had just been told they were related to someone who was even above the title of terrorist, given the plan she'd hatched. Weiss and Winter tried to remember him as their godfather, but they failed miserably. And everyone was asking themselves who Yahweh, Amara and Chaos were. Ozpin had raised an eyebrow at the title Immortal World Walker. And Adam felt, for some reason, to be in extreme danger, something _maybe_ only Khor could defend him from.

Then they observed the man more carefully. He had short and messy black hair that still managed to fall over his steel blue eyes. His features were really fine and smooth for a man, but for him it seemed just natural. Nor his grace was in any way hindered by the small patch of beard he allowed to grow a tiny bit on his chin, of the same colour as his hair. His eyes held an endless and continuous sadness in them, but that sorrow was simply built upon, hidden by other emotions and shines. It was always there, but sometimes it was more hidden than others. His hands had a very subtle stiffness in them, as if he was used to it but yet it wasn't quite natural. Only Ironwood actually understood the reason of that... and also Khor, but that was because he cheated and used his powers.

The man, Adrian, wore leather cowboy boots and black dress pants, not too tight but absolutely not baggy, and spotless. He wore a seemingly tailored navy blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his wrists he had two large black bracelets. Over the shirt he wore a pitch black trenchcoat with flame patterns all over it, as if on fire. He had no jewels on himself, but even without them he had a regal and majestic aura that could be felt even by the densest of the group, that being Adam -bullheaded- and Sun -just a tad oblivious-, and that immediately put Ironwood, Ozpin and Glynda on edge, who were used to deal with the influential people and knew when majesty could be a problem.

For some reason, still unknown, Adam felt the danger grew the more he looked at the newcomer. Emerald, who now knew he was her crush's father, told herself she had to hurry and get his blessings before... well, _if_ she ever managed to gather up the courage to ask out her boss. Mercury immediately knew that the guy was definitely someone used to give orders, just like his boss Cinder. Probably because they were family. Ruby and Yang were still confused about him being their adoptive uncle, since Summer had never told anyone about a brother, but they just shrugged it off, and Ruby sped off to hug the man, who smiled kindly at her and patted her on the head, much like with a kitten. Blake frowned, having heard of the name somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. Weiss and Winter were frowning, too, but for a different reason: the man obviously liked them, given how he had briefly lightened up at seeing them, but he also obviously hated their father to the point of wanting him dead. Sun, Neptune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Cardin, Roman, James, Glynda and Medeis felt slightly uncomfortable and definitely left out, but they didn't complain. After all, having the attention of something or someone not dissimilar to a deity could lead both to glory and to an early grave.

Khor just shook his hand as if meeting up with a known friend, but polite enough not to be considered informal. "You told me you have something for them all, so I gathered them all here. Wasn't easy, given how little experience I have and how many of them there are, but I like to think I'm good at improvising", he said as he gestured everyone to sit down. As they did, mugs appeared in front of everyone, filled with coffee, tea, milk or drinks, depending on the person receiving it. "Peppermint herbal tea with two spoonfuls of sugar and three squirts of honey. Did I get it right?".

"Yes, you did", he nodded while taking the mug in his hands and taking a sip, nodding as he savoured the taste. "Should we move on to the gifts. Not that I complain wasting time. It's good to see my little CiCi again... even if when I'll go back...". He trailed off sadly, covering it with another sip, but most of the room caught it nonetheless.

Except Cinder, who was still trying to wrap her head around one thing. "You-... You're my _father?_ ", she asked incredulously. " _You?_ My _father?_ When? Where? Why? _How?_ ".

"I guess we all know _how_ ", interjected Khor before turning to Adrian. "I'm sorry. In this universe... you don't make it out from the attempt to your life", he informed him with a sigh. "And she grows up knowing her father died... and her mother too".

Adrian's eyes clouded over before he nodded sadly. "My little CiCi, I understand how you must've felt, because I feel it everyday", he said gravely before taking a bit of time to think with a third sip. Then he set down his mug. "If it's easier for you... I'm not your father of this reality. I'm the father of an alternative version of you, and I'm an alternative version of your father here. I'd like to consider you my daughter nonetheless, but... it's up to you, really".

Cinder nodded before taking a deep breath. "Fath-", she cut herself off with a sob, and immediately hid her face with her hands. Emerald and Mercury were surprised by seeing their boss allowing herself to be weak in front of enemies, but Emerald then understood just how overwhelmed she must've felt. Cinder gave another sob before she felt two strong yet gentle arms wrap around her. When she looked up, her cheeks already lightly tear-stained, she found herself staring in the blue depths of Adrian's eyes. Under his understanding and calm gaze, she broke down completely for the first times since she had memory.

"I-I'm so s-sorry", she cried into his coat, pressing her face hard against the cloth to muffle her own voice so not to be heard. "I did horrible things. I was desperate. I wanted to avenge you, but... more than everything... I wanted you _back._ Salem said that with the relics... I could overcome even Death. I would've brought you and Mom back... I would've stopped the ruin of this world. Eventually, I would've defeated Salem. But the power... God, the _power_... it's like a beast that devours everything of light inside me. The more I get, the more difficult it is for me not to just _use it_. Just _use it_. Challenge the world with it, defeat the Elements and eventually face Death... I thought I could contain it... _control it..._ ", she confessed, shaking with sobs not even she had been aware she had been repressing for years. "But I was wrong! I was so, so wrong. I wasn't, I _am_ _not_ , controlling my power... it's _my power_ that is controlling me. Every time... it's just so easy to use, to see how others _struggle_ just to even match the faintest fraction of my power... pawns that would get me more power... which I would use to challenge ever greater odds... which would give me even more power... it was a vicious circle of repetition, something I couldn't get out from... the doubt was always there: _`What if I'm not strong enough yet?`_. And so I continued... and continued... and even when my hands were drenched in innocent blood, I couldn't stop, because if I stopped, my power would simply find a way to push me forwards again".

"Cinder", murmured Adrian, sighing and ruffling her hair slightly. "There's a saying, you know, that says `No matter how strong you are, someone will be stronger`. And even if you become the stronger, someone will be smarter, or faster, or better-organized, or with a larger army. And even if you somehow manage to be the best in everything... it will just be temporary. Nothing lasts forever, and power lasts much less. Kings and tyrants are overthrown daily. Power is something we hold onto with desperation, thinking that with enough power, we will be able to protect ourselves or the people we love... but power is nothing but an illusion. Look at, for example, Ruby and Khor. Khor is a Writer, something close to a God, while Ruby is a simple fifteen-year-old prodigy. How many chances of winning would you giver her?". Cinder merely shook her head. "Exactly. But even Khor is... kinda... human. In a philosophical meaning of human. He can be beaten. He could be defeated by Ruby, especially if he overestimates his power and she has a very good plan. He's not invincible, even if he holds a power able to shake the world as many times as he wants. Power is an illusion we make for ourselves, because we don't want to accept the fact that we're powerless and defenceless in a harsh world. But the true meaning of strength is not sheer power, but the understanding of power. An ounce of power gained with the acceptation that it probably won't be enough to always win is more important than a ton of power gained with recklessness. You needed power because you were afraid. I won't blame you for being afraid. And if you really think what you've done is wrong, then find a way to fix everything. Salem is powerful enough as she is now. She doesn't need my stupendous daughter to even help her out. Look into your heart and make your choice. A choice you won't regret. And, whatever that choice will be, remember that all the power in the world isn't worth an ounce of acceptance... or love. I imagine your life has been devoid of much love, but it doesn't have to be that way". He straightened a bit before grinning almost mischievously. "That is why I have a gift for you and your little friend Emerald".

Cinder sniffed once more before releasing him. She was about to cast a flaming glare around to ensure no one ever spoke about her momentarily lack of control, but then she thought of her father's words and just collapsed in the couch, emotionally exhausted. Emerald put a hand on her arm for encouragement, and she didn't make her remove it. Mercury glanced at her, not judging and not encouraging. Just... accepting. Accepting whatever she would do next. In a way, she was his big sister. He had lost his mother very early in life, and had to kill his father in a particularly violent argument. His life hadn't been exemplar, and most of his cocky attitude was simply to hide an abyss of esteem problems. He held onto her like a child would hold onto their elder sister. Emerald, instead, looked at her in a different way. She had been abandoned, or maybe her parents were dead, and she had lived for a long time in the streets. Until Cinder took her in and gave her a life and a purpose. Cinder knew Emerald was her most loyal friend, and she was even frightened by just how much the girl cared about her. She would throw herself in the fire if she simply told her so. And that was a frightening thought.

Adam would've frowned at such a display of weakness, but a harsh glare from Adrian shut him up. Actually, he nearly shitted himself, but nobody needed to know that.

"So...", said Adrian, rubbing his hands together. "I'm here to deliver a few gifts from the company I'm the CEO of, the Phoenix Warehouse Productions...". He was interrupted as Khor suddenly shouted something about pets not being allowed in the watching room and chased a dark-skinned tiger Faunus back into the living room, to play with Zwei, who had somehow been sent by Taiyang to Ruby and Yang sometime during the fourth and the fifth reality. Khor didn't know how, either. Sienna Khan gave one last hiss before the door closed.

"Jeez, you said she's tenacious, but I didn't expect _this_ much", said the Writer, wiping sweat off his forehead. "She actually managed to hack my system, guess my seventeen-casual-characters password, hack into my server, guess the four consecutive passwords needed to shut down the security system, somehow walked past a guarding Zwei without being noticed, and sneaked in".

"You just need to kick her ass to make her calm down", nodded Adrian. "Anyway, I was saying that I'm giving you all gifts. First of all, to my favourite headmaster, Medeis Ozpin".

From his backpack, he pulled out a large white mug with `#1 Badass Headmaster` written on it in a badass font. Really, the font name was `Badass Mistralian ITC`. The mug also seemed full of coffee, as impossible as that might've been since it had been stored in a backpack. "Even if it looks normal, there's a powerful enhancement on it", explained Adrian. "It will never, and when I say never, I mean _never_ , run out of coffee. Not only that, the kind of coffee will be decided by which kind you want at the moment you take a sip. Enjoy". Ozpin put aside his plain white mug with Beacon's emblem and took the gift, an awed expression blossoming on his usually impassive face as soon as he took a sip, and he melted back in his seat.

"To my dear Glynda Goodwitch, since I can't get you a raise in salary", smirked Adrian, not without a hint of sarcasm. He didn't seem the type to smile often, but when he did, the entire room seemed to light up. Probably because he smiled so little. This time, from the backpack he drew a purple whip and a new outfit for the Vice-Headmistress. "This whip will strengthen your Semblance by 75%". The woman nodded and took the weapon, already wanting to try it, even if she still didn't trust the CEO of the PWP. (Phoenix Warehouse Productions)

"To Ruby Rose, ma petite fleur, a plushy of Summer Rose, you mother, my adoptive sister", continued the CEO, handing a brain-dead Ruby a plushy of Summer. The crimsonette hugged it tightly and began to cry softly, but happily. "Also, this is a copy of my weapon Black Rose. I know it looks like a normal staff, but I placed some Aura-trapping Dust crystals inside, trapping my Aura within. That way, you should be able to channel your Aura into it and use it like I do", he said, drawing a long staff. With a little concentration on his part, the two ends of the staff suddenly sprouted blades of fire, turning it into a double plasma scythe. He then split the shaft in two and remodelled the blades to make two plasma sickles before modifying them again into two plasma revolvers. "Go kill some Grimm for me, ma petite fleur".

She nodded fervently as she hugged both gifts to her chest.

"To Weiss Schnee, mein Schmetterling... I've got you a few prime-blackmail-material photos of your little brother", he said, handing the younger Schnee a folder filled with photos. Winter eyed it with slight jealousy. "If you look carefully, you might see me in the one where we had him hanging from a flagpole in his whiteys". Weiss, of course, hurried to look, and didn't even try to stifle a laughter at seeing her brother in such an embarrassing situation.

"To Blake Belladonna... I guess the books will be enough", he said, putting quite a few books on the table in front of her. "Also, I thought you might've not liked me to tell everyone which styles you like more", he chuckled slightly at the end, and that was enough for Blake to grab the books. Some of them were of a series, called `Icha Icha`, some from a series called `Uke Uke`, and then there was a special edition: `Uke Uke: Golden Hearts`, starring... Jaune and Sun. She blushed beet red and hugged the books closer so for no one to see. Especially not dangerous redheads with a crush on the blond knight.

"Yang Xiao Long, wǒ de xiǎo Qīngtíng, for you I brought a signed first edition of `1001 Hairstyles for Huntresses`, by Raven Branwen, and a bracelet made of some of your hair, and some of mine. It will allow you to sprout dragonfly wings and... well, fly". He handed the two items to the girl, who wore the bracelet immediately before examining the books closely. After she did, she walked into the kitchen and splashed her face with water, time and again, before coming back. And when the book was still there, she began to cry.

"The book", she sobbed. "It's true! It's not just a legend!".

Many rolled their eyes, but the ones closer to Yang knew that the care for her hair was one of the only things Yang knew about her mother, and she had clung to it desperately. Her reaction was understandable.

"For Nora `SMASH` Valkyrie, I've got you a baby battle sloth and a few books on how to raise him, but please don't wake him up when he's taking a nap", he said, gently placing an asleep baby sloth on a free table. "But you will have to take care of him yourself. Not Ren. Anyway, the battle sloth can be trained to wield any kind of weapon... if adapted to his size, of course. He doesn't have the strength to lift your Maghnild... yet".

Nora squealed, thankfully silently, and took the books with a cheerful expression. When the sloth didn't move, both Writers gave a sigh of relief.

"For Pyrrha `Mrs Arc` Nikos -yes I know you're after his ass- I've got you the complete cross-universal album of Jaune Arc's photos when he was a baby, then a child, then a kid, then a boy. And even a few for adult Jaunes", he said, and Pyrrha's blush was quickly replaced by a smile as she took the album and rubbed her hands together. "Just be sure to share it with anyone who wants to see Little Jaune. It might be a gift for you, but I'm surely not opposed at the idea of everyone gushing over how cute he was. Cinder, I'll be obviously expecting a similar album for when you'll have your cute green-haired, amber-eyed babies".

Cinder tilted her head in confusion even as Emerald blushed up a storm. "Green-haired?", she asked.

"For Lie `Let Me Sleep` Ren, I've got you a few better recipes for your cookbook. Yes, they are better", he said as the saw that the Lie was going to defend his recipes. "I also got you a neverending supply of herbal teas and seasoning herbs". The ninja and leader of Team RBLN took the gifts with a smile and dropped a few more herbs into his tea. Then he took a sip and tasted it, proclaiming it good enough, just before putting the mug down and executing a triple aerial spin to land a devastating cartwheel kick to Sienna Khan, who had sneaked in again.

Sighing, Khor dragged her away and chained her to the Souls of the Damned. Theoretically, she should be unable to escaped until he freed her. Theoretically.

"For Cardin `Barbarian` Winchester, I got you a new mace with a lot of additional features and is unbreakable, not unlike Jaune's Crocea Mors, even if not as ancient", said the Writer, passing a large solid mace to the teen and a book with it. "In this book there are the basics to use it. Also, since it has a solid head instead of a flailed one, it's a lot heavier than you're used to, but your raw strength should be enough to get used to the new weight". Cardin smirked, already wanting to test it on a certain blond knight who had been kicking his ass in combat recently. Although, given just how scary Jaune was when he was pissed, and Cardin had seen him _pissed_ , maybe he would choose Dove to practice with.

"For Sun `Monkey King` Wukong, I got you the Power Pole, wielded by the first Monkey King a long time ago", stated Adrian, handing the pole to the Faunus and then adding a book. "Also, I give you the `Journey to the West`, a book telling his whole story". Sun took both items with a smile and for once began reading a book without wanting to hurry up to the finale.

"For Neptune `Ladies' Man` Vasilias... your gift is behind the door that has appeared behind Khor", said the Writer, and smirked when the blue-haired teen hurried to open the door, only to find... lots of angry girls, with weapons and obviously trained to use them. On him. "All the girls whose heart you broke. Armed and trained", chuckled the Writer as Khor pushed the unfortunate Casanova into the danger. Then the two Writers high-fived each other with a smirk as the door closed with a scream – Neptune's.

"For Qrow `Sexy Legs` Branwen, and that's the girls opinion and not mine, I got two bottles of Midnight Wine and three of Little Man's Hammer", continued the CEO as if a teen hadn't just been pushed to his death, alas murdered, in front of him. "The Midnight Wine is the source of cross-dressing pranks with you, while the Little Man's Hammer is strong enough to get Grimm drunk. They kill each other if they're in groups, but alone... you _have_ to try and record it. It's hilarious". Qrow accepted the gift with a smile and almost took a swig from the alcoholic drinks, but a glare from Glynda told him not to.

"For Winter Schnee, mein kleiner Soldat... I sent you the videos of Qrow in a drag, singing nothing less than `Sweet Transvestite`. With a perfect acute voice, too", he said as Winter's scroll ringed to signal a new message. She opened the message, and then the contained video, before her eyes went wide and she began laughing like there was no tomorrow. As people peered at the screen, they too began laughing, apart from Qrow who just muttered, pouting, `I had a bad day and I got seriously drunk. What's so funny with it?`.

They just laughed all the louder.

"James `Jimmy` Ironwood. You are a moron, and your name should be Ironhead. I sent you the informations I have about Skynet, a system that controlled the Terminators, human-like machines that in the end gained autonomy and intelligence, and exterminated humankind", said the Writer, and everyone paled. James's scroll ringed, and he paled even further the more he read. Then he stammered something about he was going to change everything as soon as he got back.

"Roman `The Gentleman` Torchwick: I send you an unlimited supply of Cuban Cigars, the best in the world, and a locket that belonged to your wife's family", said Adrian, and Roman's face turned first bright, and then melancholic as he took the locket and looked at it. "It was stolen, but I found the thieves and... let's just say they're not feeling well any more. When you get back, give it to your daughter. She'll be happy". The criminal mastermind, a man who had terrorized Vale for months if not years, suddenly looked every single one of his forty-three years and sighed, a look of tiredness and fatigue on his face. Then he shook himself and was smirking once again, but Ruby had noticed it, and she ignored Yang's warnings to give him a hug. He stiffened at first, but then he sighed and patted her on the head.

"For you, Adam `Bullhead` Taurus, I have some advice. Run, run as far and as fast as you can. Run until you can't feel your legs any more, and then continue to run. Run until the very fabric of reality will be shifting around you. Run until you cross the universes, penetrate into dimensions and break into the Multiverse", he warned, and Adam began to tremble at the sheer wrath in his voice. "Run, because I will chase you. And I will _find_ you. And when I will, I will kill you in a way even Salem, the Queen of the Grimm herself, will be afraid and horrified of. You ruined the organization I helped found. Dragged it through the mud. Covered it in innocent blood from both sides. Now I will ruin you".

Khor raised a hand to signal him not to kill Taurus. "I understand your hatred, Adrian, but I have to ask you to keep business out of here", he stated, and everyone heard he was apologizing. "I forced them not to attack each other, even if I already _have_ lost my patience with Adam a couple of times. The hole's still there if you want to look. But I have to ask, no, to _beg_ you to restrain yourself while they're all here".

Adrian sighed and nodded before continuing. "To Mercury `Kickass` Black, I give fifty millions lien and the deed to a small orphanage I... _took over_ after the poor management decided human trading was good", he said, handing over a huge amount of lien to him. The poor boy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of so much money, but he smiled at the second gift. That way, a lot of children would be safe. From the world, from the Grimm... from their fathers.

"To Emerald `Cuddle Bug` Sustrai, another fifty millions lien and a very special gift", he stated as he filled the mint-haired girl's pockets with huge amounts of money, more than she had ever even _imagined_. "My permission to kidnap CiCi and show her you _do_ love her. Show her a good time". Both girls blushed redder than Ruby's cloak, and everyone was slightly worried, since that obviously wasn't a healthy colour, but Adrian simply moved on.

"To my little CiCi, I give your mother's Bow-Swords hybrid, Artemis, your mother's Dusters, her cowboy hat, and our family picture from when you were five", he said, smiling softly as he delivered his gifts. "Also take Emerald and go give me some of those green-haired, amber-eyed grandbabies to spoil". The girls began to sputter and deny, but the Writer simply laughed.

"Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh...", he began, drawing a silver cane with a dragonhead-shaped grip. The eyes were made of sapphire while the tongue barely visible between the open jaws was made of ruby. The stone, not the girl. "Just... instead of snapping your fingers, tap this against the ground. It's more impressive".

"Thank you, Adrian", replied Khor, taking the gift."I just wish I could pay you back...".

"You let me see my daughter one more time, plus my nieces and my godchildren", he counted with ease. "It's more than enough for me".

Khor smiled and tapped his cane to the ground, causing the sound to reverberate. "I like it".

"Sqrrraaawww?", the sloth woke up with a warble. The two Writers froze and looked at each other in fright. The baby battle sloth had been awoken by a nap. Armageddon was imminent. They would need to co-operate to survive it.

Adrian snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of fire.


	9. Dark Science

After almost an hour and a quarter spent chasing after the sloth, they finally managed to calm him down. Ironically, he fell asleep as soon as he downed Ren's green smoothie, much to the ninja's chagrin when he stole it. Nora made a revolted face when the sloth, now named Thor, drank a full glass of green smoothie and then jumped on a couch to sleep. Then the gingerhead had somehow managed to move the sloth from the couch to the hair, wearing him like a hat, even if Khor tried to prevent her from doing so.

Yang had been pretty busy consulting her new gift, her book whatever, but she had surely taken the time to remark how the Writer and the sloth were pretty similar. All in all, her reason was the fact that the Writer's name was ` _K_ hor`, and the sloth's ` _T_ hor`. Ruby had been elated by the gift, and she had been really depressed when the sloth had accidentally broken some of the Aura-trapping Dust in it. Fortunately, Khor was a... well, kind of a Demigod, so he provided more Dust and managed to store Ruby's Aura in it, so for her to be able to still create plasma blades, but also to shoot, in addition to plasma bullets... mini Aura-fuelled fire tornadoes.

Khor had face-faulted at that.

Blake had been reading her book meanwhile, really often asking to use the bathroom for long times. Khor eventually snapped and simply locked her inside... and that was an hour prior. She hadn't asked to be let out yet. Weiss was busy studying her family lineage to see if her godfather really was Adrian Midnight Phoenix, but so far she hadn't had any success. Neptune was still missing, although from time to time they heard a somewhat masculine scream coming from _somewhere_. Cardin and Sun had both volunteered to go search for him, but in an hour they still hadn't had any luck with him.

Too relaxed thanks to the coffee, Ozpin had accidentally let slip the fact that he usually dumped all his paperwork on Glynda without actually reading it, and that was the reason he hadn't known about Jaune's transcripts. The Vice-Headmistress had then put her whip at good use by chasing him all across the mansion (a castle, actually, but they didn't know). Roman had been temporarily excused to go home and give the locket to Neo. Winter was still laughing at Qrow, who had simply given up and taken a sip from the Little Man's Hammer... he got so drunk Khor had to lock him in a different section of the castle to keep him safe and the people around him mentally sane. Ironwood was making some calls to dismantle the newest robots with an AI. His new Paladins were remodelled too, to be unable to fight without a soldier controlling them. Better safe than sorry, he thought, and it was a good philosophy.

Mercury had disappeared, off to check on the orphanage Adrian spoke about, and probably control if everything was going okay. Khor had agreed to let him go only because he knew just how wrecked the poor boy's life had been. Many viewed him as a cold-blooded assassin, but the truth was that his father had been an assassin and had grown him as an assassin. There's only so much death you can witness before you grow numb to it. Emerald and Cinder were nowhere to be found, too, but Khor had heard screams and moans coming from the basement -he hadn't dared to check, _obviously_ , when he heard them- and had assumed they had taken Adrian's gift gladly. He had also called the CEO to know if he needed to stop them, but the man had repeated he wanted some green-haired amber-eyed grandbabies to spoil. So, all combinations of raven-haired or red-eyed wouldn't work. They would need to remain down there until there was a green-haired, amber-eyed baby. Khor pitied them. Adam, instead, had been left sulking in his couch, but no one cared.

Khor himself was pretty tired after chasing the sloth, but he quickly regained himself and clapped his hands expectantly. He would've liked Cinder, Emerald and Mercury to be there for the next reality, but he had the important ones. If only Winter could stop laughing so hard... But he would make do. "And now, my dear Watchers, we are gonna see another reality". He laughed at hearing their pouting whines. "You _thought_ I would let you off the hook so easily. Nah... Prepare yourself for a bit of Dark Science!".

"...".

"You're serious?", asked Winter, raising an eyebrow. "Dark science?".

"Should I have called it NJSF8S5F-F88R?", replied Khor, with an equally raised eyebrow.

Winter frowned at him for a few seconds. "That doesn't mean anything, does it?", she finally asked, and the Writer shook his head. "Fine. You're the host. Do whatever you want. After this, I'll go back to my video".

Qrow was still as drunk as hell and they had given up trying to get him sober again. The others were a bit better off, even if Ozpin was still missing, together with Cardin, Sun, Goodwitch, Ironwood, Torchwick, Mercury, Cinder, Emerald and of course Neptune. Yang had somehow managed to get Blake out of the bathroom, and finally they were ready to start. Khor had even called in a butler of his -his Royal Guard Chieftain, actually- to help with the organization.

Her name was Iiroden, and she was just slightly taller than Khor himself. Just like him, she had large wings on her back, in her case ruby red wings and steel grey membranes, and red horns crowning her forehead. Her eyes were shifting from scarlet to grey, just like his were shifting from purple to light grey. She was dressed in a simple scale mail armour that covered her torso, forearms and legs. Two barbed shortswords hung from her hips, ready to be used. Her expression, however, wasn't hostile, even if it vaguely held some similarity with Winter for her disciplined stance. "Hello everyone", she said, smiling if not cheerfully. "Since I guess Lord Vlakhavlakh has been too busy to properly welcome you here, I will fulfil said duty. My name is Iiroden Hyten Bhyekbkeon: in the ancient language of the Dragons, it means Ruby Iron Coldfocus. I am the Royal Guard's Chieftain. I formally welcome you to the Royal Castle of the Dragons, anciently called Vlakha Naroak, the Tower of the Dragons, Lord Vlakhavlakh's current resident, as well as yours".

Khor huffed slightly at the place being introduced so grandly while he gestured Iiroden to help him with some disorder in the back of the room, right where the Taurus Hole of Shame should've been. "Yeah, I don't even think they've listened to you, Iir", he noted as he watched the others. Winter had acknowledged her entrance, but most others were still daydreaming about their gifts. Especially Blake, who was really red too. _'I really should've told Adrian not to give her hardcore smut'_ , he mused as the room was finally finished.

Now on the walls many weapons of old were lined orderly, from hammers to axes to swords to polearms, many with famous names like Fernagh's Doom and the Moonblade. A few tables had been placed in front of the couches, and those had been rearranged and named so for everyone to have their own. Taurus had been kept away from the younger ones, of course. Torches had been hung to the walls and now the atmosphere was more castle-like in its shadows and trembling light, but the couches still weren't too shadowed. Also because that wouldn't keep Blake from reading her books. Several candelabras hung from the ceiling, and the tables had long white candles lit on them. The walls themselves were made of dark grey bricks, and the stone floor was smooth and cold under their feet. Three doors were now visible, even though Khor had absolutely forbidden the watchers to step through them. Theoretically, one of those doors led to the kitchen of the castle, one to a corridor that would eventually lead to the Throne Hall, and one to an adjacent guard room.

The room's residents, who could be very well named the Watchers by now, had increased slightly in number. Khor had absolutely refused for Ruby to watch the reality, forcing her to wait it out in a large living room connected to the kitchen, but Ironwood had returned from his calls, as well as Goodwitch and Ozpin from their chase. Cardin, Neptune, Sun, Roman, Emerald, Mercury, Cinder and Qrow were still nowhere to be found. Or rather, some of them were somewhere known, but they hadn't returned yet, and Qrow was still drunk as hell. All in all, the remaining ones were Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, Weiss, Pyrrha, Winter, James, Glynda, Ozpin and Adam. Oh, and of course both Dragon-hybrids-like strange guys, Khor and Iiroden.

As soon as they all took place, the screen lit up again, now more of a window on different dimensions than a television's screen, to show them all yet another version of the blond knight.

 **As he made his way to the Headmaster's office together with Professor Goodwitch, Jaune Arc felt many emotions; anger, bitterness, regret and betrayal being the strongests.**

"Why betrayal?", asked Yang, confused. The others could only shrug.

 **Lyan Wilt, that fucking bastard, had probably found enough hold on his friends to finally get rid of him. Well, his** ** _former_** **friends. Now they were Lyan's friends, not his. Because Lyan was good at everything he wasn't, and he was twice as good as he was in everything he could manage to get done. He had been slowly stealing his friends away from him, excluding him because `it's too dangerous for you to fight`, or `it's too complicated for you to understand`. And... well, he wasn't wrong. Surely a game of Grimm-hunting with Nora wasn't something Jaune could withstand, nor Advanced Grimm Anatomy was something he could understand. But the fact was that every single sentence of that Faunus-looking asshole was meant to belittle and badmouth him. It absolutely ticked him off, even if he always made it look like a casual remark. It also hurt because no one ever tried to protest. Yes, sometimes Ruby would speak up, but she would also exaggerate. Saying I can kill an Ursa Major by myself is exaggerating, and if Wilt wanted to test me with that, I would fail miserably, only making Ruby sad and the others disappointed.**

"Aaaaand now I really want to tear this Wilt guy a new one", said Yang, her eyes getting scarlet in a blink. "We get to tease Vomit Boy because we don't mean it, but he can't. Stop. Rule N1 of Team RWBY and JNPR: you don't mess with their friends, or you're dead meat".

"Yang, calm down", said Blake, placing a hand on her arm. "Let's wait a little".

"Ms Belladonna is right", said the Guard Chieftain, Iiroden. "You still can't be sure of what is happening".

"And besides... let's tell the truth: while Jaune isn't that bad, he surely isn't a good student", said Weiss. "While he may not be a good fighter, or student, though... He passed initiation. Any belittling now is badmouthing, and I won't stand by while a friend of my friends... a friend of _mine_... is insulted".

 **Wilt had also slowly begun to steal their time from him. He knew about weapons and how to prepare cookies, so Ruby was pretty much hooked. He knew about Dust and he was respecting of Weiss, so she too preferred him. He was pretty well-educated and well-read, so even Blake would get along with him fine, as opposite to me. Yang... let's not even get started. Probably the only thing she did not like about him was that he peeked down to her cleavage... even then, she probably called for it by wearing that thing. He couldn't even call it clothes.**

 **As for his own team, things weren't much better. Nora was gone when he said he could bake pancakes, and also he spent many hours in the gym with her. Ren basically left Jaune's side as soon as he saw Wilt meditating, and the two of them spoke of meditation and Aura manipulations all the time. And Pyrrha... she would not be fooled by skill, so he used her kind nature. He often pretended to be a dork, making everyone but Jaune laugh, and thus painting him as the dark one. He would always ask for her help, and when Jaune finally gathered up the courage and humility to ask her to spar with him, he found out that Wilt had already beaten him to that, and thus Pyrrha had basically no time left for herself.**

 **Also, he did not just befriended all his former friends, but he continually spoke with them about Jaune... and not in a good way. And if that wasn't enough, he always made sure to get them irritated while Jaune was around, and thus making them vent out on the poor knight.**

 **Evidently, that wasn't enough for the miserable excuse of a Faunus being. He** ** _needed_** **to steal his team, his team leader position, and even his spot in Beacon, just to be fair.**

 **He needed to get him kicked out.**

"I've watched enough", stated Pyrrha, an angry expression on her face. "He's a dead man".

"He's an asshole, but why is he doing that?", wondered Ironwood, reminding them of his presence. "I mean, maybe Mr Arc is a terrible student, who should be expelled nonetheless... I said _maybe_... but _why_ antagonize him so much? What's the gain?".

"I think we'll find out soon enough", said Winter, sighing. "I can't say I am surprised, though. Many students of Beacon... many Huntsman in training, actually... often pick on the weaker. They make fun of them constantly, taking away everything they have just because they can. They have the power to do so, and that's the only reason they do it. When you have power, it's hard not to use it".

 **Slowly but surely, all his friends had finally abandoned him.**

 **But he had made new friends. Coincidentally, he had befriended Winter Schnee, Weiss's older sister. She was a nice person to talk to, and apparently not one Wilt was willing to get too near, not to mention she was even more breath-takingly beautiful than her sister. His bond with Goodwitch also strengthened, and now he studied with her help, in her office. Under all that sternness and seriousness, she was more like a stern mother, than a merciless professor. And if she was like a mother, Ozpin was similar to an uncle. He would sometimes pass by, drop an incredibly useful piece of advice and then leave. He had also met James Ironwood, by following Winter, once, and the man wasn't all that bad. Sure, he was a bit stubborn when understanding that he couldn't bring his army wherever he went. Part of Jaune wondered if the man'd ever thought about bringing his army with him when he went to the bathroom, but of course he kept that for himself.**

"I can't believe it...", said Blake, her expression stunned but not shocked.

"We abandoned him for some jackass", added Nora, far less cheerful now.

"And if my guess is anything like the truth, I fear that Mr Wilt will use that closeness with you to harm Mr Arc even more", said Ozpin, closing his eyes. Jaune didn't need his friends abandoning him to have him as his uncle. He would gladly take over the title if given the opportunity, since his job never left too much time to think about a family. "He will gather proof against him and have him expelled".

"Hey, hey, hey, this is pushing it too far", said Yang. "We would never do that".

 **"So you all agree to remove Mr Jaune Arc from your team, and instead accept Mr Lyan Wilt?", said Ozpin, rubbing his temples tiredly. The four in front of him nodded, while other four sat in silence. "I won't question you about the reason... no, I won't, but I want you to be sure".**

 **"Jaune is not ready for this level of combat", said Pyrrha immediately. "We don't want him to get hurt. Lyan has already offered to send him to a group he knows personally, a group that will train him... but I don't want him to get hurt because he's untrained".**

 _ **'Jeez, thanks Pyrrha'**_ **, mentally growled Jaune from the other side of the door. Goodwitch put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jaune, you'll remain here with your team. They won't abandon you like that".**

"Thanks, Professor, for being there for him even when our other selves are too assholes to be his friends", said Ren, looking at his teacher. "It means a lot to us... the real us".

She nodded in acknowledgement.

 **"Lyan is an absolutely better teammate than Jaune", stated Ren, bluntly and without sugarcoating. "That's the truth. Lyan won't hold us back. He's a skilled fighter, a good friend, and overall a very good student for Beacon. Frankly, much better than Jaune, in that regard".**

"Nora", said Ren, without moving his narrowed eyes from the screen. "Break my legs".

She looked at him, confused. "But... yours, or the alternative yours?", she asked.

"Both", he growled, and didn't even whimper as a massive hammer shattered his leg bones, Khor not having blocked it because Ren had asked for it himself. Ironwood raised an eyebrow at the extreme behaviour, but otherwise could empathize with him. He _had_ seen, after all, a very asshole version of himself.

 **"Lyan's so much cooler than Jaune, plus he's stronger, faster, more durable, can work out with me, makes me pancakes, goes along perfectly with our sister team, and I've even thought of a new supercool team name!", exclaimed Nora, making Lyan smile slightly. "Team PWRL, Team Powerful, led by Pyrrha!"**

Nora passed her hammer to Yang with a serious expression for once on her face. "Yang", she commanded sternly. "Break my legs too, and then wipe that damn smile off the face of that poorly concealed asshole. If you think about it, he really is: everything he has said this far is shit".

 **Jaune chuckled slightly and glanced at Goodwitch. "I told you they'd send me away without a second thought", he said, patting her shoulder when her expression fell. "That ass... Wilt even provided a place where I could go to train... how kind of him. It has surely helped convince them".**

 **Back inside the room, Ozpin sighed, about to say the words that would send Jaune Arc away, a student he cared about not unlike an uncle, and a student with potential. If only his friends, instead of turning their back on him, had helped him train a little. He didn't like Lyan, he saw** ** _through_** **his lies, and he knew that had been his plan all along: to make Jaune Arc get expelled from Beacon. Why, he still didn't know, but as sure as Salem, he would find out.**

"Just a question", said Blake, frowning. "What's a Salem?".

Goodwitch, Ironwood and Ozpin looked away and didn't say a word.

 **"It seems the decision has been made", he said gravely and tiredly. "Welcome to Beacon, Team PWRL".**

 **Jaune stalked away from the door, Goodwitch in tow. "What are you going to do now?".**

 **"I've got a pretty good idea", he said bitterly. "My** ** _friends_** **will force me to accept to go to that fucking group of his. That's it".**

 _ **'It's a pity I suspect to know said group'**_ **, he added in his mind.**

"The White Fang", said Blake, and got stares from everyone. "Wilt is a Faunus. Jaune would not be so against it, had it been just a training group. It's the Fang, or at least Jaune suspects it is".

"Good evaluating skills", nodded Ironwood. "I wish Atlas had more people like you".

 **Winter Schnee was so not having a good day.**

 **Not only one of her only friends, a boy who was truly kind to a fault, had disappeared a month before, but now she had ended up fighting the White Fang under one of the warehouses in Vale, and they were apparently allied with the criminal Roman Torchwick. If that wasn't enough, she had been separated from the rest of the group and found by the head of the operation, a tall bull Faunus she recognized as Adam Taurus. While his Semblance, Charged Slash, was dangerous, she was pretty sure she could at least keep him at bay until reinforcements arrived.**

 **"A Schnee", sneered Adam, his eyes invisible under his mask. "To what do us lowly Faunus owe the honour?".**

 **"No honour, Taurus", she shot back. "I'm just cleaning up here. And you are under arrest".**

 **He scoffed and activated his Semblance, slashing at her with incredible power. Using a Glyph carefully placed under her feet, she managed to dodge the strike, that instead hit the wall behind her, and all the machinery before it, destroying them and thus blackouting the whole building. The auxiliary power kicked in a second later, but when she looked back at Taurus, his face wasn't cocky any more. No...**

 **He was scared.**

"What the hell?", exclaimed Adam. "Me? Scared of a Schnee? I would _never!_ ".

 **Winter smirked as she fell in a fighting stance, ready to stab, but something kept her from moving. A sixth sense, telling her to turn around because the greatest danger wasn't in front of her. Instead, the danger seemed to come from behind a reinforced door in the wall. A door with Dust all over it. A door that looked at least fifteen inches thick, she learned thanks to her Aura sense. A door that looked connected to the electricity. A door that held a danger so great to make even someone as reckless and bullheaded as Taurus halt.**

 **A door that was easily ripped off by whatever was inside, and tossed aside.**

 **On the threshold, stood Jaune Arc, now dressed just with black shorts. His hair had grown a tiny bit longer and his eyes now looked more like the water of a shore under the Sun than the ocean. His height hadn't changed much, just like his built, but instead of developing muscles, now Winter could only see muscles ready to tense and attack.**

"Wow, Vomit Boy can be hot even when he's not ripped", said Yang, whistling, gaining the glares of many. "Look at him: his muscles are barely noticeable, but it's obvious he's very strong".

"More importantly", remarked Blake. "Why is he such a danger? I guess we all know why he's with the White Fang to start with".

"Maybe we trained him like Wilt said?", shrugged Adam. "Even if he's a dirty human, I guess that if well-trained, he could be useful to our cause".

 **Jaune grinned as he cracked his neck. The noise was so loud that Winter flinched, but he wasn't finished. "Adam", he greeted without even glancing at her. She almost called out to her friend, but the glint in his eyes made her halt. "It's good to see you here".**

 **"Stay back, monster", calmly said Taurus, even if his voice shook slightly. "Or I will kill you without remorse".**

 **"How kind", mocked Jaune, and faster than her eyes could follow, he was in front of Taurus, a hand on his chest and the other grabbing his sword. "I'll be sure to remember that when we'll meet again in the Afterlife. Unfortunately, I have no time for you".**

 **Closing his hand, he snapped the blade in two, making Winter gawk.**

Everyone gawked as well, especially Taurus, who knew very well how strong that blade was. It could withstand his Semblance, after all, and that was an achievement not all Huntsmen had achieved. Sure, Aura could block it, but the power was massive. To snap it with a hand... he shivered at the implications.

 **Tossing the sword aside, he turned to Winter. "I fear you won't arrest him, Winter", he said cheerfully, and now Winter could see that he hadn't placed a hand on Taurus's chest. He retrieved it, letting the bull Faunus crumple to the ground, holding a red and dripping wet organ. He hadn't put a hand on his chest.**

 **He had speared through it, and carved out Taurus's heart entirely.**

"I'm gonna be sick", said Yang, look away. Blake agreed wholeheartedly, not able to look as his former love was killed monstrously. Pyrrha gagged but held herself together.

Adam was the most affected. Anger, shock, horror and fear raged like a storm in his head, and he couldn't choose which one to show first. Ozpin and the others were just looking disgusted, but they did not look away.

 **Jaune smirked at Winter. "How kind of you to finally come over to visit, Winter", he said chuckling. "I thought you had abandoned me".**

 **"J-Jaune?", she stammered, shocked and horrified.**

 **He stopped laughing. "Not quite", he growled, and his body began to change. His skin became as dark as the night sky, and armoured white plates grew over it. He grew taller and taller, reaching two and a half meters within seconds. His head twisted and distorted into an elongated, reptilian head whose mouth was filled with rows of razor-sharp fangs. His hands grew sharp claws, and another pair of arms sprouted from his shoulders. From his back, two scorpion-like tails with yellow stingers raised in the air, and Nevermore-like wings took form on his back. His hair disappeared entirely, and his eyes turned entirely red, with not pupil nor sclera to speak of. The iris was just slightly yellower than the rest of the scarlet orbs, and both eyes were focused on her.**

 **"I'll tell your little sister you said goodbye".**

 **The screen faded to black.**

Everyone was too shocked to speak for a few minutes.

Then Winter glared at Adam. "Experiments with Grimm essence, wasn't it?", she growled. "You took a nice boy and turned him into a monster!".

"It was _your_ fault!", he retorted. "Hadn't you dodged and died like a Schnee, the power wouldn't have been interrupted, and he wouldn't have killed any of us!".

"A monster like that, something able to kill Huntsmen within seconds...", mused Ozpin, shaking his head. "I'm not an overly pessimistic person... but I think your other selves will die, and not in a pretty way, I fear".

None of the students replied. Their shock wasn't just at seeing Jaune being turned into a monster. For the first time in their lives, they had seen him as dangerous to _them_. The kind, dorky boy who would always make them laugh was gone... in his place, they had found a monster ready to tear them to pieces and feed those pieces to each other before killing them.

It would be a long time before they could look at Jaune normally again.

 ** _Uh, that's dark._**

 ** _Anyway, I'll be either working on Trail of Blood next, or make a reaction for Trail of Blood itself._**

 ** _Also, please, can the guest who's been asking me to make a reality with Jaune as Max Payne stop sending the same message over and over? This is the third time. I read my reviews, guys. I've read you. If I haven't replied yet, well, you don't have a profile, so it's kinda hard. Also, while your idea might be interesting, it's up to me to decide, and since I would need to look into this Max Payne you're speaking about (about who I know nothing), this idea is not on the top of my list. (Yes, I do have a list of ideas). So, now that you know I do read your reviews, please stop repeating the same idea time and again._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	10. The Son of the Storm

**_Short one! And not a Trail of Blood reaction! Instead, I just wanted a bit of fantasy in here without having dark fantasy._**

 ** _EDIT: I got a few reviews (I guess from the same reviewer, given the context), that I'd like to address now, once and for all. I do NOT like be to criticized uselessly. For example: you don't like Arkos? Don't read Arkos. It's simple. Second, I did punch my brother once, when he threw a bucket of water at my face. The world's a place full of weirdness, you can find basically everything. Third, I can show all the crappy Arkos I want down your throats if you read MY stories. Fourth, a simple comment like that can't be sexist, it's called mockery. Not a nice thing, but not sexist. Weiss was stating was she believed was a fact. Fifth, I don't believe in love at first sight, either. Some people do. Also, in canon it's, if not love, infatuation at first sight. I believe the reviewer I'm addressing to will know what I'm talking about. I love receiving input for my fics. What I do NOT like is receiving uncalled for criticism. So, if you don't have anything useful or nice to say, please don't say it. It will make the world a better place._  
**

 ** _EDIT of the EDIT: First off, I know that PHYSICALLY SPEAKING, in our world, two girls can't have a baby. I know, thank you very much. Just like it's fairly impossible to lift a hammer like Maghnild, or it's fairly impossible for Ren to hide Storm Flower in his sleeve, or it's fairly impossible for Yang to fly using her gauntlets, or it's fairly impossible for Jaune to survive the fall from the Beacon's Cliffs. Meh, I've taken a liking for impossible by now. Second, and I really hope you're listening_ really closely _, this is_ my _fanfiction. I'm not somehow with anger issues, the opposite: I'm far too patient and lenient. But now I'm gonna tell you this: MY fic, MY theme, MY choice. I don't get paid for spending hours writing this while losing sleep about it because I don't have time during the day. And I surely don't get paid for listening to people insulting my fics without trying to improve them. Yes, this fic has a dark theme. Meh. All of my fics have a dark theme. I'm that kind of writer. Yes, this fic has OOCness in it, and as you said we can chalk it off as it being from another fic of mine and not from canon._**

 ** _Just one final warning. I will say this just once. Do_ not _,_ ever _, call my works `crap`. I spend time on them. Mainly because I_ want _to write, but also because I_ know _that enjoy them. I do not want to be liked by everyone here on FanFiction. But if you insult my works, then you're insulting me, and I'm not gonna take insults lightly. I would've normally just erased your reviews, maybe report you for your completely unhelpful reviews, and go on as if you didn't exist. But I want to give you a chance. You'd better take it, because I'm not in the mood to play around any more._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

They were all relaxing silently before shit happened.

Said shit was the entrance of two _very_ messy looking Emerald Sustrai and Cinder Fall, both grinning like fools. The two, of course, _had_ to try and tell the others how they had spent the last hour or so. Not outright _telling_ , of course, but they _did_ drop hints that were pretty obvious. Also, they were glowing like supernovas.

Yes, Nora did know what a supernova was. She also tried to recreate one with Maghnild.

Everything calmed down only when Mercury and Roman, friendly chatting about children, entered the room, and everyone was shocked to see that Roman had even let Mercury take one of his beloved cigars. Only Emerald remembered Roman's gift from Adrian Phoenix had been endless cigars in addition to the locket. On their way there, they had stumbled into Ruby, who had been denied to watch the reality with the Grimm/Jaune monster, and she was now trailing behind them, not wanting to be called `Red` by any of the two.

As if that wasn't enough, Nora had begged Khor to give her a new hammer she had sketched during the break. Seeing no particular danger in that -Nora with a new hammer was still Nora with a hammer-, the Writer had materialized the weapon... Only for Nora to give the newly named hammer `Valhalla` to the battle sloth Thor, and once again Ren had to step in with one of his miraculous smoothies.

Finally, three boys returned, those three being Sun and Cardin, with the one they had gone fetching, Neptune. The blue-haired teen was now wary of every door, and presented several cuts, burns, bruises and frostbites all over his body. They took their place carefully, with Neptune forcing Khor to change the disposition of the couches to avoid him being near a girl. He said it was better to be near Taurus, and that was saying everything.

Of course, nothing mattered as the screen lit up again.

 **Schnee Castle wasn't a place one would like to live in.**

"Grrreeeeaaaat start", whined Yang.

"If a Schnee lives in it, nothing is a good place to live in", snarked Adam, earning a glare from both Schnees.

 **In the main hall, a pentagon had been drawn by the Schnees' archmages, and an incredibly powerful one at that. Instead of the common two pentagons one inside the other, this one was four pentagons, symbolizing the four elements as well as the four human limbs plus the head, and four circles, the circle being a powerful magical ward because of his meaning of infinity. Running all along the lines drawn, there were written words in ancient languages as well as runes like Entrapment, Protection, Ward and Control. All around the pentagon there were ten archmages, chanting in unison to empower the glyph.**

"Jeez, that's ominous", said Ruby, cringing.

"I don't like the runes they chose", said Cardin, frowning. "Whatever they are doing, they're gonna trap something... what is that gonna be?".

"Also, it looks like something really big if they made all that mess for it", noted Weiss. "I wonder what that will be... maybe it's only them being overzealous?".

"It is quite possible. Your family has always been famous for not taking any chance", agreed Ozpin. "It could quite easily be a normal ritual brought to the edge of paranoia by their zealousness".

"Pft", scoffed Adam. "I say now they summon something like the Grimm and free it in the world so they are then paid to get rid of them".

"That's...", Winter opened her mouth to retort before sighing. "...actually something my father would do", she finished ashamedly. Adam grinned in victory.

 **Weiss Schnee, the second daughter of Lord Jacques Schnee, stood in the middle of the glyph, looking every bit of nervous she should've been. The girl had just reached her seventeen birthday, and soon she would've been trained in the magical arts all the Schnees mastered. Given her... particularly rebellious nature, Jacques had decided to wait until her adulthood before giving her an Elemental.**

 **An Elemental was a simple matter, if a Lesser one was invoked. One simply had to choose a natural event, location or element, such as lightning, forests or Fire, and summon its physical embodiment. A poorly made glyph almost always ensured the death of the summoner, but one like the Schnee's was able to invoke even Greater Elementals. For example Salem, the Elemental of the Grimm, who was Jacques's personal Elemental.**

"WHAT!?", exclaimed Goodwitch, Ozpin, Ironwood, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Qrow, surprised at seeing Salem there.

"What?!", exclaimed all the others minus Adam, shocked to hear that Mr Schnee had summoned the embodiment of the Grimm.

"They match", snarked Adam, smirking.

 **For Weiss, they had decided to let Fate decide. In case the glyph worked correctly, she would gain the services of a Pure Elemental. Pure Elementals were weaker than Greater Elementals, since they couldn't manipulate the other elements, but they were fairly strong on their own. I case the glyph went wrong... Weiss would probably be killed by the imploding energy of the glyph, and the Schnee family wouldn't have to worry about an Elementless Wizard to feed.**

"Appropriate", nodded Adam.

"Taurus, if you don't shut that mouth of yours, I'm gonna rip your tongue out on my own", menaced Weiss, with much more control than his sister, whose threat was similarly worded but way more painful: "Taurus, if your don't shut that hole of yours, I'm gonna rip your dick off".

Needless to say, the bull Faunus simply snorted -like a bull- and turned back to the screen/window.

 **And that was why the young Weiss Schnee was nervous, standing in the middle of the now fully-working glyph. Just one mistake, a slip of the tongue by one of the archmages, or a line drawn a millimetre wrong... and all the energy accumulated in the glyph, that was admittedly enough to level Schnee Castle like it was nothing, would collapse into itself, with her in the exact middle of it. Not just that, but her father had ordered the glyph to be drawn so to make** ** _sure_** **she would die in case the glyph went wrong.**

"Grrrreeeeeaaaaaaat father", drawled Adam, taking more and more entertainment from the reality the more it went on.

The two Schnee sisters growled something unintelligible, while others, respectively Pyrrha and Ironwood, patted their shoulders comfortingly.

 **In front of her, finally, began to form a mist. It wasn't particularly dense nor particularly large, but they took it as a good start and the voices of the archmages returned to their full tone, the echoes calculated to aid even further the glyph and the ritual. Even the archmages were part of the symbol, wearing runes and glyphs drawn all over their clothes. The Five Elements' representations had been placed in the five corners of the inner pentagon: feathers for Air, rocks for Earth, a bowl of river water for Water, burning coal for Fire and a bowl of the mixed blood of two lovers for Love.**

"Bleah", gagged Ruby at the sight of the bowl of scarlet liquid.

"Wait, the Fifth Element is really love?", asked Ren. "I've read a lot about it but I haven't really found any undeniable proof about it. Is it true?". The others could only shrug helplessly.

 **The mist swirled and whirled in place, right in front of Weiss before solidifying into place. A tall boy with eyes like the ocean in a stormy day and hair like the Sun reflected on the sea was now standing in front of Weiss, his clothes made of dark clouds of rain and his expression somewhere between curious and wary, head tilted sideways to look at her better.**

"Damn, cloud clothes are so cool!", exclaimed Yang, totally digging the outfit. "Even if they are a bit... _inconsistent_ ".

"Schnee, please, restrain your pet", said Adam in a bored tone, and then smirked when Yang's bullets disappeared in mid-air. "Oh, finally Khor decided I'm a watcher too".

"Don't push your luck", suggested the Guard Chieftain from her couch in the corner. "He doesn't like you".

"Cinder, please, restrain your pet", mimicked Mercury, his tone just as bored, gesturing to Adam with one hand. Emerald actually snickered at that and even Cinder smiled a tiny bit. Most of the others laughed without restraint while Adam planned to murder Black as soon as they got back to their universe.

 **"Elemental, you have answered my call", chanted Weiss, following the ritual. Now that the Elemental had appeared, the chances of her dying were much less consistent. She would need to seriously anger the Elemental to force him to collapse the circle. "My name is Weiss of the Schnee Lineage. As apprentice Wizard, I invoked you as my Elemental".**

 **The boy looked at her for a long time, so long that she thought he would refuse. Right when she began panicking, he nodded in acknowledgement. It wasn't an agreement, but it was already something. "I am the nebulous skies. I am the powerful seas. I am the rain that brings life. I am the hailstorm that brings death to the crops. I am the thunder that force you to cower. I. Am. Storm".**

"Wow, Vomit Boy surely likes to make an impression", commented Yang. "I'd say he's fa _storm_ able".

"What does that even mean?", asked Nora, curious about her partner.

Ruby sighed. "She meant fashionable, but she substituted the `shion` of the word with `storm` to make one of her horrible puns. Seriously, sis? _Fastormable?_ ".

"Hey, don't criticize my masterpuns!", she complained.

 **"I am Weiss Schnee, and I require your services", continued Weiss, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead as the Elemental's expression didn't change one bit. "You are trapped in a Glyph of Warding. You can't exit nor take action against me. Only if you swear loyalty to me, you will be freed from this chains".**

"Wow. Slavery", snorted Adam. "I totally called it".

"No, you didn't", grumbled Weiss, ashamed her other self would do such a thing as slavery.

 **The Elemental looked amused now. "And how do you think you can contain a Storm?", he asked, and Weiss heard the thunder explode outside, as heavy rain began pouring down and the Sun that until a few minutes ago lighted the room now all but gone. "Your offer isn't appealing, Weiss Schnee".**

 **Weiss was desperate now. "No! You must obey!", she exclaimed, her fear only increasing as she realized she was encircled by mist. "Why me?! Why none of the other Elementals rebelled?! Why me?!".**

 **"Your offer is uninteresting", repeated Storm, beginning to fade.**

 **"No!", shouted Weiss, reaching out to grab his arm. His skin felt soft and smooth, but almost inconsistent. He was fading back into his element. "I'll give you whatever you want! Just please, don't go!".**

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss", scolded Nora, shaking her head. "Never to offer `whatever you want` to someone you don't know".

"Not even to someone you know, either", added Ren, remembering when he had to bake two thousands pancakes for Nora. The boy shivered. " _Especially_ not someone you know".

 **The mist solidified instantly and the arm beneath her finger returned to its solid state. An intrigued look was suddenly on his face. "Whatever?", he asked.**

 **She gulped, but it was too late to back down now. "Whatever", she repeated. The Elemental nodded, a pondering expression now adorning his face. "Just, please, don't make it too harsh", she begged after a minute. The boy chuckled.**

 **"I'll keep this debt in mind", he said. "I will request my payment in time. For now, continue with the ritual".**

 **Weiss suppressed an explosive sigh of relief. She wouldn't be kicked out of the family, after all. "For it is in bonds that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of fortune and glory. Infinite in distance and unbound by Death, I connect our beings, and by soul, support you".**

 **A powerful white light enveloped the two as soon as the finished the last words.**

"It's very similar to the one I used to unlock Jaune's Aura in the Emerald Forest", noted Ruby, remembering the day they had partnered up. "What does it do in this?".

"Apparently it bonds an Elemental to its new owner", explained Cinder. "It said it was part of the ritual, so I guess it's the end of it".

 **And finally, Weiss opened her eyes to look at her new Elemental. The glyph around them had broken, and the ten archmages laid unconscious on the floor, a clear sign that something powerful had just entered the glyph. With all their energies consumed to keep the glyph working, they had simply fainted. Lord Jacques Schnee was watching with interest his daughter's Bonding. He hadn't caught the name of the Elemental, but he hoped it could help make her a bit less rebellious.**

"Instead, she got Storm-Jauney", cheered Nora, looking around with a smile. "I bet he won't be happy about you becoming even more rebellious".

"He's never happy", retorted both Schnee daughters at the same time.

 **Storm had solidified completely now. His cloud-like clothes had become a dark blue vest that gave him a wizard-like look. Not like he wasn't a wizard. No weapon nor armour was visible on him, but Weiss knew better than to care about those. She herself knew, and she was just an apprentice, how to create an ice sword out of thin air, so she assumed the Elemental knew how to take care of himself.**

 **She looked at him for a while before nodding to herself, remembering an old legend about a warrior called Joan of Arc. She would need to adapt the name, but it could fit. "From this day until you will be returned to your Element, your name will be Jaune Arc. Do you understand?".**

 **"I do", replied Storm, looking around before focusing on the Grimm-like woman standing beside Jacques. His eyes narrowed and he turned away from Weiss. "Grimm", he greeted coldly.**

 **"Storm", returned the woman, whose human name was Salem. "A pleasure to see you here".**

 **"I fear the pleasure is** ** _not_** **mine", he growled, but then turned back to Weiss and knelt. "My Queen".**

"First slavery", scoffed Adam. "And now you force him to worship you. Schnees".

Yang grinned. "Oh, well, there are many ways Weiss-cream could be _worshipped_ by Jauney", she snickered darkly. "I guess your other self is bolder than you are, Weiss".

"Yang!", exclaimed the girl in white, her face as red as Ruby's cape. "You... you are indecent!".

Yang burst into laughters.

 ** _I... don't know what to say apart... I'll be back soon._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh._**

 ** _PS: Adrian, your `pet` has somehow returned. Did you teach her Dimensional Travel?_**


	11. Dustmas Mood

It took five minutes for the students to get Yang to stop teasing Weiss, and even then only when Nora asked the blonde if she liked to tease others about Jaune so much only because she herself had a crush on the knight. The question had been of course met with a denial, but the glares of murder of _redheads interested in Jaune_ had killed her teasing mood as effectively as a sledgehammer.

After everyone had settled down, and Ren had prepared yet another smoothie for Thor -Oum, he was a sloth but he was _energetic!_ -, they finally sat back down on their couches, Weiss still having a faint blush on her cheeks due to some of the most indecent images Yang had teased her about. The least obscene of which was, as Yang put it, `she and Jaune _discharging_ their excessive energy by having interracial sex`. Yes, Yang was pretty indecorous when she wanted to, and she often wanted to.

 **Everyone in Beacon Academy was fairly happy. Dustmas had finally arrived.**

"Hey, finally a happy reality!", smiled Nora, laughing triumphantly.

 **Well, not everyone. There was a certain blond knight who was really not in the mood to celebrate.**

"Dammit Nora", cursed Yang. "You jinxed us".

"I guess Jaune is the blond knight", said Cinder, arching an eyebrow. "But why would he be unhappy on Dustmas? Shouldn't everyone be partying with friends at Beacon?".

 **Meanwhile, in Beacon's ballroom, the celebrations went on. Nora had finally worked out the courage to ask Ren to bring her as his date, and he had of course accepted. The exchange had been recorded by Yang to have a good laugh.**

 _ **"Ren?", Nora had asked.**_

 _ **"Yes, Nora?".**_

 _ **"Would you go to the dance with me... as a date?", had continued the gingerhead, blushing and fidgeting a little, using all her willpower not to try and deny her feelings.**_

 _ **"Of course, Nora", he had replied the ninja, nodding calmly.**_

 _ **"So... are we together-together, now?". Nora had wanted the final confirmation.**_

 _ **Ren had looked at her, puzzled. "Haven't we always been?", he asked, confused.**_

Both students blushed up a storm and looked in different directions, thus missing the other's reaction. Yang had been recording ever since the clip said her other self had recorded it, and now she was laughing hard. Pyrrha and Ruby giggled, but they were happy for their friends. Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes with small smirks of their own.

 **The there had been Blake asking Yang to the dance, at first saying it was just an excuse not to go with Sun, but eventually caving in and admitting she had a crush on the blonde brawler. Yang, for all her experience, had simply sat there, stunned, for three minutes before Ruby had slapped her back to her senses. Then Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha had decided to go on a triple friendly date, so they wouldn't have to say they hadn't managed to get a date. Of course, this plan was all Ruby's idea. Weiss had tried to ask out the new guy, Neptune, but he had turned her down.**

Weiss glared at the blue-haired teen, who laughed nervously and looked away. Adam and Sun glared at Yang, who simply smirked and snaked an arm around Blake's waist, a little possessively too. Blake looked at her, then at her arm, and blushed as she recalled a similar love conflict in one of her books.

 **During the party, he had come to her to apologize for his refusal, explaining how he didn't know how to dance and he didn't want his reputation to be ruined. She had of course kicked him away after that: she could understand him having his own taste in girls, but she would** ** _not_** **accept to have been rejected just because of his damn reputation.**

 **"The only thing I respect about you right now,** ** _Vasilias_** **, is that you had the guts to come here to tell me the truth!", she had shouted at him, making him cringe.**

 **"Well...", he had replied hesitantly. "Actually... I just feared Arc more than I feared you, so it was just the logical choice not to get killed by him...".**

 **"Jaune, that doofus?", asked Weiss, her rage temporarily forgotten in favour of confusion.**

 **"Well, he** ** _does_** **have seven sister, from what I've heard", laughed Neptune, but it was a nervous laughter. "I guess he's used to deal with ex-boyfriends... eheh...". He gulped, apparently afraid of what Jaune would do. Yang, who had happened to be passing nearby, nodded in agreement.**

 **"Yep", she said confidently. "Jaune told me about some of the punishments said ex-boyfriend suffered by his hands. I swear, some nights I still have nightmares. Apparently, you can mess with Jaune Arc, but mess with his family, and you'll need a psychiatrist for the rest of your life".**

 **Winter, sitting nearby, who had come to Beacon early thanks to Ironwood being worried about the attempted theft at the docks, tilted her head sideways. She had met the boy. Such a bright, nice and kind knight, she had to admit. While not strong physically, she could definitely see why had Ozpin made him team leader. Now she was told he was also protective of his friends. Definitely another point in his favour.**

"Is Ice Queen Senior getting a crush on Jaune?", asked Yang, a large smirk on her face. Instinctively, a few students glared at her, said students being Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss and _Pyrrha_. Emphasis on Pyrrha.

Winter replied with a flat stare. "Alternative. Reality".

 **Winter was definitely intrigued by the controversies of that boy.**

"Uh?", was Yang's intelligent reply to that new piece of info. "Controversies?".

 **He was of the famous Arc Linage, a family basically as famous as the Schnee themselves, but in the field of Huntsmen instead of in the field of Dust. Heroes after heroes came from that family. And yet, from what Weiss had told her, the boy was a mess in combat class at the start of the year. He had begun improving but, using Weiss's exact words, `he couldn't defeat an Ursa without his whole team as backup`. Winter had then spoken with the other friends of Arc's, and she had been more than stupefied when Weiss had told her Jaune had faked his way into Beacon, and that he hadn't even known of Aura before Nikos unlocked it in the Emerald Forest.**

"Uh?", said Ruby. "I guess in that universe Pyrrha's the one who unlocked it for him... Hey, Khor, you spoke about a `canon` universe. Who unlocked his Aura in that?".

"Pyrrha".

"Oh".

 **But that was impossible. How could that boy, who came from such a famous family, not have his Aura unlocked? Even Whitley, who would never become a Huntsman, had his Aura unlocked. Why didn't Arc have it?**

"That's a good question", nodded Winter, looking at Weiss. "You told me he was utterly untrained when he first entered Beacon. Maybe it will be for a similar reason?".

Remembering said reason, Weiss shivered and shook her head. "I really hope not".

 **Almost an hour later, Winter found herself wandering across Beacon's courtyard. The celebrations hadn't ended yet, but she wasn't in the mood for parties any more. She wanted to take some fresh air. She walked for a bit before she saw a certain student of Beacon she was almost sure should've still been in the ballroom, enjoying himself. Instead, Jaune Arc preferred to sit alone on a bench in the courtyard, far from prying eyes and especially far from people and celebrations. She could see a few bottles of wine beside him, even if he didn't appear to be drunk. She frowned as she closed the distance. Yes, drinking wasn't illegal in Beacon when kept under control, but to drink, alone, on Dustmas? That was plainly suspicious.**

"Gotta agree with the Ice Queen", nodded Qrow. "Even I don't drink on Dustmas, and that's saying everything. Also, the kid doesn't look like someone who drinks. He's far too cheerful for it".

 **"Hello, Mr Arc", she greeted him, and his head rose briefly to glance at her.**

 **"Hey Winter", he replied slowly. His voice wasn't slurred and his eyes weren't unfocused, but Winter frowned just the same at the amount of alcohol he had already drunk. Resistance or not, drinking on Dustmas wasn't right.**

 **"Is something wrong?", asked Winter, not taking a seat even though there was plenty of room for her. She wanted to stay standing. Maybe it would help her get more answers out of the blond knight.**

 **"It's nothing", he shrugged with a half frown on his face. "Nothing important, at least".**

 **"Well, I got time to listen to unimportant things", replied the specialist. "You're the first person I see drinking their minds out on Dustmas. I can understand drinking in company, but this... Why are you here all alone?".**

 **"It's a long story, Winter, and not one you would be interested in listening", he huffed irritated, and that only made her raise an eyebrow. "It's just a lot of whining and complaining".**

 **"Well, I can't say I never complained for something in my whole life", shrugged Winter. "What's the problem?".**

 **Jaune looked at her for a second before scoffing and falling silent. Winter accepted his choice of not talking... not she really didn't, but she left him some time to try and resume talking. When the seconds began turning into minutes, she gritted her teeth, ready to snap and just tell him to get lost...**

 **"Today's my birthday, you know?".**

"What?!", exclaimed all the watchers.

"Vomit Boy's birthday's Dustmas?", asked Yang, shocked.

"But more importantly", said Mercury, frowning. " _Why_ is he drinking alone on his birthday?".

 **Winter frowned. Yes, the celebrations took the minds of many people off birthdays, so it was unfortunate for him to have been born right on that day. Still, she couldn't see the reason for the alcohol. "I fear I cannot understand why you're drinking here, all alone, then".**

 **He was silent for a bit again, thankfully much less this time. "At first, it was to see if my parents would've noticed", he said in the end. "Now it's mostly because I hate Dustmas and I like to pass it alone".**

 **"What does that even mean?", asked Winter, exasperated.**

 **"It's kind of a long story", replied Jaune, shrugging slightly.**

 **"I kind of have time", countered Winter, showing how her sister was nothing but a beginner in the field of obstinacy. Jaune half-smiled at her stubbornness. It reminded him of himself when he didn't want to give up a challenge when training with Pyrrha.**

 **"Well, maybe you don't know, but I have seven sisters", he began, taking another swing at the bottle of alcohol, much to Winter's disapproval.**

"He shouldn't be drinking", remarked Goodwitch, stern.

 **"I am the middle child. I don't thin you know what that meant", continued the boy, glaring at the void. "It means you have next to no attention from your parents. When it came to their children's dreams, my older sisters were the ones who spoke. When it came to spend time with us, my younger sisters were the only ones they had time for. I was neither. I don't know if Weiss told you how I got into Beacon...".**

 **"With fake transcripts, no training and no Aura", she replied immediately, frowning as she began to see the problem.**

"Jeez, it must suck to be the middle child of eight", winced Roman, sympathetically.

"Believe me, you don't need eight to be stressed", sighed Yang, and for some reason Cardin nodded vigorously. "You too, Winchester? Younger? Jeez, those are the most difficult to take care of".

"Hey!", growled Ruby, pouting.

 **"One of my older sisters is a Huntress. Three of them are training to become one. My three little sisters are probably thinking about it. All of them received my parents' full approval and support... but no one ever had time to help** ** _me_** **become a Huntsman. No one had ever time for me in general", he went on, drinking some more alcohol after the word `Huntsman`. "Heck, when I was eight, I was lucky if I received a goodnight-kiss once a month... the other days my parents were far too busy remaining up late discussing of my sisters' futures, or reading stories to my younger sisters".**

 **Winter tried to take the bottle of alcohol from him, but even with all he had already drunk, he seemed to endure it like Qrow Branwen. Not like that was a good thing, to be compared to Qrow, but she had to admit the man's endurance to alcohol was inhuman.**

 **"Also, since my birthday would always fall on Dustmas, they couldn't forget all my sisters' presents just because one of their children's birthday was that day. So my birthday was conveniently forgotten and never spoken about ever after". He snorted derisively. "I barely saw my parents. My twin sister was better off, since she was a girl and apparently my other sisters kept in touch with her, but I didn't have that privilege".**

"Sheesh, that's lonely", wheezed Yang, cringing. "I mean, I can't _completely_ blame his parents for not being able to spend time with _eight_ children and at the same time being Huntsmen. Yes, they made it hard for him... but no one's _perfect_ ".

Weiss sighed and met Winter's eyes. If only, their eyes said, if only their father could simply leave them be instead of trying to form them into what he wanted them to be.

 **"So, when I was twelve, I wanted to try and see just how little they really cared about me", continued Jaune, and maybe it was the alcohol, but Winter had the inkling he wouldn't be telling her this hadn't he drunk a few bottles already. "Alcohol had never been really** ** _hidden_** **in my house, so I found some Vacuan whiskey and I got myself so drunk I couldn't even stand any more. The morning after I had the most terrible hangover of my entire life, and believe me, I've gotten quite a few. But they... nothing. I think I could've just disappeared and it would've taken them years to find out. They know I'm here only because I've told them personally. So, after that time, I began drinking more and more often, to see just how far could I push it".**

 **"Of course, they didn't notice, otherwise they would've given me such a lecture I would still be there to listen". He chuckled dryly as he drank some more. "When I entered Beacon, I stopped drinking. Heck, I was realizing my dream! But today... it brings back unwelcome memories. That's why I prefer to pass it alone with my thoughts".**

 **"It's not healthy for you", scolded Winter, and he laughed bitterly.**

 **"Oh, really?", he asked sarcastically. "Well, my parents never taught me, sorry if I lack common sense".**

"That's... just sad", said Emerald, frowning. "I mean, we've watched horrifying and light-hearted realities but this... this is simply sad. Especially because it's also realistic. You don't need to imagine rapes or...".

"...or genocides, or human experiments...", supplied Weiss.

"...this is just some boy whose family is too large to take care of everyone, and he just so happened to be the uncared for one", finished the mint-haired thief, a sad look on her face. "As I said, it's not apocalyptic or unrealistic, it's just... sad".

 **Winter looked at him before nodding silently. He wasn't wrong in asking for some time alone to deal with his thoughts. "Have you told your team about your birthday?", she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.**

 **He sighed. "No. I know they love Dustmas, it would be unfair of me to take their minds off their loved celebrations just for me", he replied, and for once there wasn't any self-loathing in his tone. Just tired, defeated, acceptance. He was stating a fact, not an opinion. "Nora gets her beloved pancakes, Ruby tons of cookies, I know Ren hides it but he actually loves pancakes almost as much as Nora, he's just better at hiding it, and Pyrrha is a hopeless chocoholic. Yang and Blake wants to have fun together, and Weiss... I don't think she'd care even if I told her. The fact is that I'm fine with passing my birthday like this, and they're fine without knowing. If they ask, I'll just tell them some day during the holidays, so I'll have an excuse to go home and not burden them with preparing me a party. It's been years since I last had a party. I don't like them".**

 **Winter sighed. "You know your friends would like to see you in there, right?".**

 **"I... I know, but I don't like parties, as I said. They're enjoying themselves. Yes, maybe with me there they'd be happier but... I like to think that for once, I will act selfish and stay away from the party". He chuckled. "It's my Dustmas present. Being selfish".**

 **"Yes, as if not telling them because you don't want them to spend time for your birthday isn't altruist", she snorted, and for a second Jaune stared at her. Simply stared, without saying a word, his head tilted sideways and his eyes curious. "What?".**

 **"Nothing important", he replied, shaking his head and taking another swing of alcohol. "When you said that you simply reminded me of Weiss".**

"It _was_ similar to what our own Ice Queen always says", nodded Yang, smirking at Weiss. "Always snorting and huffing, but with a heart underneath all that ice".

 **"Uh?".**

 **"Well, yeah. You both really care about people even if you try not to let that show. Also, you're similar physically. You both are white-haired with ice blue eyes and pale skin. You're both very strong and definitely not people to mess with. Even your weapons are similar: a rapier and a sabre that is almost a rapier. I'd say your Semblances but that's hereditary if what Weiss told me is right", he said, gesturing vaguely. "You're both kind underneath a harsh exterior, you're both insanely intelligent, and you're definitely both breath-takingly beautiful, even if I'd say you even more than Weiss", he finished.**

 **Winter stared at him. Either that boy was the best flirter in the world, or he was so drunk he couldn't even feel nervous or embarrassed after telling her all that. Heck, no one had ever had the courage to tell her she was** ** _breath-takingly beautiful_** **.**

"Knowing Vomit Boy, I guess he's drunk", snickered Yang.

Cardin glanced at her. "What's with the nickname?", he asked. "I've never seen him vomit after that first day on the airship".

"Unlocking his Aura probably healed him", noted Ozpin. "Still, a nickname is something difficult to get rid of".

"Damn right, Coffeepin", said both Ironwood and Qrow, high-fived each other. Goodwitch smirked as the Headmaster sighed and rubbed his temples.

 **"Just return to the party", said Jaune, finally emptying his bottle only to pop another open. "They'll be going on for quite a while still. Enjoy it while you can. Dustmas comes only once a year".**

 **"It comes only once a year for you, too", noted Winter.**

 **"And I'm lucky it doesn't come more often", grumbled the knight. He had drunk an entire bottle since she had arrived, but he didn't seem much changed in behaviour. "Now go. I'd hate to make you waste your Dustmas with a drunk student who's too grumpy to be enjoying the celebrations".**

 **Left with no other options, Winter turned and walked away, leaving Jaune Arc to drink his memories away.**

 **The screen faded to black.**

"That's depressing", said Pyrrha, slumping slightly. "I mean, it's not even unrealistic as the others. This could very well happen all thorough Remnant to kids who are unlucky enough to get forgotten. It's not _horrifying_ , just... _sad_ ".

Many nodded in agreement.

Sun sighed and rubbed his eyes. "So... is this over?", he asked. "Can we move on to another reality?".

"I guess we can", nodded Khor, his eyes still on the TV. "You can take some time to have a break if you'd like. Just don't break anything. My castle isn't easy to repair. _Got it, Nora?_ ".

"Yes, sir!", exclaimed said girl, an innocent -fake- smile on her face. The others could only rub their faces at that.

 ** _Gotta agree, that was sad._**

 ** _Also, I'm still accepting new ideas for this fic. I already have one but after that I might write ideas from you readers._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh._**


	12. A Knight's Heart

**_Okay, so this is the reaction to the fiction `A Knight's Heart` by LordHellPhoenix. He'll be here, and he helped me writing this chapter, so thank you Phoenix!_**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

"Okay, okay, we got another visit from Lord Phoenix this time", announced Khor, stopping Adam and Sun from fighting over Blake. Yang smirked from the sides of the brawl. "So please do try and behave this time".

"From who?", asked Cardin, Ironwood and Qrow, who had been absent the last time the other Writer had visited Watcher's Keep (NOT a reference to the RPG game Baldur's Gate, beware). They looked at each other and nodded in agreement before returning to look at the others "Who is this Lord?".

"LordHellPhoenix, or simply Phoenix, is a colleague of mine. Another", he explained quickly. "The others've already met him, so I'll just tell you that he's the one documenting the reality we're going to watch now".

"Hey, hey, hey, stop a second", exclaimed Ironwood. "You said you brought us here to watch other realities so to know which ones to pick up and document... so why are you asking us to watch something that has already been chosen to be documented by someone else?".

Everyone's eyes went to Khor, who pretended to think about it, a hand on his chin and a tiny smirk on his face. "Well... I guess it's because he said it was okay for me to watch his realities and I took the chance".

Ironwood deflated. "Whatever", he said tiredly. "We're in the hands of a boy with godlike powers. Great".

"I'm sixteen".

"A child, then", specified the half-cyborg, scowling at him before turning to the others. "Specialist Schnee, should I be worried about this Phoenix?".

"No, sir, he didn't show any hostility at our last encounter, nor he has in any way spoken against us", she confirmed with a strict tone that made Adam, Roman and Qrow laugh derisively. "I'd say he's a fairly quiet and pleasant person, and he isn't prone to anger nor aggressivity".

"That's good at least", said Ironwood as the now familiar interdimensional door appeared on the far wall of the room, opening without a sound to reveal the man from a few realities prior, still wearing the same grey hoodie and jeans he had been wearing last time, his hair still falling on his eyes and his glasses still in place. Only difference was a long sword with a black hilt a sheathe over his right shoulder.

"Hello again", said Pyrrha, waving at him. He waved back as he introduced himself to the three who hadn't seen him yet.

He raised a hand. "Nice to meet you all in person. As Khor as already said, I am LordHellPhoenix. But just call me Phoenix. This world you are all going to see is a more lighthearted one. Should be a nice change considering what you've been watching so far. And as long as two of you keep yourselves in check, I won't be tempted to incinerate you". He made eye contact with Ironwood, Mercury and Adam. He then chuckled. "Now since our last encounter was kinda short, I'll answer a few questions any of you may have. But only one each though". He smiled at them calmly.

After a couple of minutes of conversation, the screen lit up and the reality started. Phoenix took his seat next to his fellow Writer a she drank from a mug of coffee.

 **It was shaping up to be a normal day at Beacon. Students were either training or doing any assignments they still had to do. Meanwhile, more exchange students were showing up for the Vytal Festival in a few weeks. A few students were just fooling around or doing whatever they felt like to relax after classes and the usual stress of their day to day lives.**

 **Team RWBY was doing exactly that, the four girls were sitting in their dorm room trying to unwind on this average morning. Ruby was sitting on her bunk and going through a weapon's magazine, looking for any upgrades for Crescent Rose. Although, she wasn't as focused as usual, her inner nerd just wasn't into it. Weiss was at her desk, reviewing her notes from the various classes she had throughout the week. But unlike usual, her mind kept wandering from her task. Blake was lounging in her bunk, reading one of her favorite books. But similar to her teammates, she was getting distracting and had to keep rereading every paragraph she was on. Finally, Yang was laying on her back on her bed while going through her scroll. But going with the theme of the world, was finding nothing to occupy her time.**

Goodwitch actually raised an eyebrow at that. "Your team, Team RWBY, is apparently easily bored", she remarked with a certain sass in her voice. "Maybe that's the reason you always seem to find trouble?".

The four girls laughed nervously, even if they knew they weren't actually a team in that universe.

 **That's when Ruby threw her magazine into the air and fell back onto her bed with groan, "I'm bored!" Then said magazine fell back onto her face in a comical fashion.**

The students snickered at that, but most just rolled their eyes.

 **Yang looked across to her sister and pocketed her scroll. She turned to face her while using her hand to support her chin, "Yeah, same here, sis."**

 **Blake used this time to put her book down and turned to sit sideways on her bed, to face her two teammates, since her partner was above her. "Same." She said in a lackluster tone.**

 **The three then turned to their white themed teammate. She could feel their stares on her but decided to ignore them and focus on her work. She was Weiss Schnee and she had a task to complete. But a few seconds later, she sighed and turned around to face them, "My sentiments exactly."**

 **They sat in a silence before their leader spoke up, "So, what should we do?"**

 **Yang shrugged, "No idea. We've trained all week and for once, I don't feel like fighting anyone. Wanna head down to Vale?"**

"Wow, you not feeling like fighting?", snarked Blake. "Really. That's new. It truly _is_ an alternative reality".

"Hey!".

Phoenix smirked over to her. "Do we need to discuss _your_ addiction, Miss Belladonna?".

 **Weiss looked over at Yang, "We can't. We're confined to Beacon grounds for the rest of the week. Since you destroyed a good portion of them, when you lost your temper and chased a student around campus because he nicked your hair." Weiss reminded her with a glare. Yang looked away sheepishly as she played with her hair.**

"Well, then he deserved it!", exclaimed Yang, standing tall even under the glares of the other three girls and Goodwitch.

 **"We could hang out with CFVY." Ruby suggested.**

 **Blake shook her head, "Coco dragged her team to Vale to do some shopping, they'll be gone all day."**

 **They fell into another silence for a while. That was before the boxer came up with an idea and sat up on her bunk. "How about a little bet between us?" she said with a grin.**

"Oh Oum, not a Yang bet", moaned Ruby, knowing fully well how those bets used to end most of the time.

 **"I don't know, Yang." Ruby started. "The last one didn't end too well." No one wanted to remember the last bet their team had. It ended with a lot of crying and someone almost needing reconstructive surgery.**

"Totally called it!".

 **"I already apologized for that." Yang defended herself. "This one will be different; no violence will be involved and we'll all have an equal chance in winning."**

 **"I'm scared to ask what challenge that head of yours has concocted." Weiss said with her usual sass.**

 **"It's fine. The bet will be simple: first one to get a date by the end of the day, wins!"**

Silence filled the room.

"Really?", commented Weiss, raising an eyebrow. "Well, then I'm happy that in this reality I haven't teamed up with you".

"I'm not that bad", protested the blonde.

Ren coughed meaningfully.

 **"That's it? Isn't that a bit, degrading?" Weiss asked.**

 **Yang scoffed, "What, we're all attractive ladies. What's wrong with us trying to find a date? One of us just being better than the rest of the team is just a bonus." She said with a smirk.**

 **Ruby was slightly embarrassed by the thought, but she had an idea on who she would ask. It'd be the perfect cover to ask them out without Yang going full 'Protective Sister mode'. Weiss didn't want any part of this, but Yang was being overconfident, and it was grating on her nerves. It would be good to wipe that smile off her face by winning and showing she didn't need blessed 'assets' to win. Not that she was jealous or anything! Blake just rolled her eyes, she really wasn't interested in dating anyone right now, but it would at least break up the boredom she was feeling. They decided they were not about to back down to the challenge the blonde just laid down. "But, this isn't exactly fair." Ruby pointed out.**

"Wait wait wait!", exclaimed Yang. "Ruby has her eyes on someone?!".

"Yang!", exclaimed Nora, for once against spreading chaos, Thor napping on her lap. "Stop interrupting!".

"And besides, it's your other self's problem, not yours", added Ren.

"And besides, what's wrong with Ruby liking someone?", asked Cardin. "I mean, I can get the protectiveness but... wouldn't that only make her sad because she can't be with the person she loves?".

Yang stared at Cardin like he'd grown a second, third and fourth head.

 **"Why's that?" Blake asked.**

 **"Because you and Weiss can just ask Sun and Neptune. They'd agree instantly. And nobody who goes to Beacon will agree to go out with me because Yang has threatened every person that looked at me for more than five seconds." She pouted with that.**

"Damn right", nodded Yang, earning a slap from Nora. "You got that right, other me. No guys near Ruby".

Ren coughed. "Jaune and I are guys, you know?", he asked, hoping not to get _that_ answer.

"Yeah, sure. Your skin, hair and eyes, his voice, eyes and skin. _Masculine_ ". Sun chuckled at Ren's expense. "Sure. Sorry, but neither you nor Jaune has abs like mine".

"We're lean!", exclaimed the ninja. "Our fighting style is more on flexibility and agility than strength!".

"You know, flexibility is one of the things a guy likes in a girl...", said Yang, suggestively. Ren face-palmed.

 **"Plus, you've got a dozen guys that have been trying to… seduce you, Yang. Not exactly fair." Weiss added, trying to not be crass.**

 **Yang shrugged with a smirk, "Not my fault that I'm awesome and that a bunch of pervs were gawking at my baby sister. But you have a point there." Yang brought her hand to her chin and gently rubbed it as she was thinking. She came to a resolution and snapped her fingers, "I got it. What if we all try to get a date with the same guy?" They all looked ta her confused, so she elaborated. "We'll choose someone we know and we'll all have one chance to ask them out. If he agrees, that person wins."**

 **They all thought about it, "That could work." Blake responded.**

 **"As much as I want to disagree, it would make things easier." Weiss added but still wondering, why she was going along with this. "But, let's agree that we are not allowed to sabotage the others' attempts." Her teammates nodded with that condition.**

 **"But, who are we going to choose?" Ruby asked.**

 **"We all agree that it won't be anyone from CRDL." Blake stated. The three nodded instantly.**

"No offence", said Nora, and then blinked. "No wait, offence intended".

Cardin rolled his eyes.

 **"Sun and Neptune are out for obvious reasons. Yatsuhashi and Fox, as well." Weiss added.**

"Learned that the hard way when I flirted with Coco", remembered Neptune, shivering. "Her boyfriend's scary". Sun patted his back with a face that said `there, there`.

 **"What about Ren?" Yang asked.**

The four girls froze as they felt immense killing intent coming off from the Hammer Maiden. They all laughed nervously and hoped their other selves weren't so suicidal. Phoenix just chuckled slightly at that, not like he could die by her. Khor didn't dare follow his example. He still had more realities to watch with the crazy girl, and he wasn't so sure about his own immortality of the soul and all that stuff.

 **As soon as she says that, images of grenades, a massive hammer, broken legs and manic laughter fill their heads. "NOO!" They all yell at once. They all were trying to calm down when Ruby had a thought, "Why not Jaune?"**

Pyrrha glared around. Weiss's eyebrow rose so up it disappeared in her hair. Blake rolled her eyes while Yang snickered. Ruby, instead, went crimson red and hid her face in her hood.

 **They all looked at her before Weiss spoke up, "That dolt? Why him?"**

 **"Actually, that makes sense." Blake answered.**

 **"Yeah, I'm okay with that?" Yang agreed.**

"Was that a question or a statement?", asked Mercury, sarcastic. Yang blew him a raspberry and he smirked. "Yeah, yeah. You love me".

"Do you want kids?", she asked sweetly. He blushed red at the implications and gaped at her as her smirk turned vicious. "Then shut your trap. I'd hate to end your lineage", she finished with a crushing motion.

All the males in the room winced sympathetically. Including those of the divinity.

 **Weiss looked at them stunned, "What!?"**

 **Yang just rolled her eyes, "Look, Jaune knows all of us pretty well. So, if he agrees, we'll have a more genuine win. Plus, afterwards, we could just explain to him that we don't feel that way about him and he'll understand. No friendships will be hurt by it. And if you don't want to go out with him, Weiss, you could just make up an excuse and he probably won't argue with it."**

"That's really low", said Cardin, frowning. "And that's coming from the former bully".

"As much as I hate to, I agree with Cardin here", nodded Ren. "You might think Jaune is very forgiving, but he has feelings, too, you know? What if he found out he had feelings for you during that date, and then being shot down like that. Even worse if you tell him it was just a bet because you were bored".

"Yeah, even I wouldn't play with a person's love like that", agreed Roman, scowling at the present four girls of RWBY. "That's really low of you".

The four looked away, ashamed, but Yang still stood up. "Hey, come on, it's a win-win. He distract ourselves, and he gets a date with one of four admittedly really hot girls. Why are you complaining?".

"Because you're playing with his feelings", replied Cardin, Ren, Sun, Roman, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Winter, Qrow, Nora, Pyrrha, Mercury and Emerald in unison. The four girls shrank.

"Also, Jaune is far too kind for his own good", added Pyrrha. "He might even give it a shot just because he cares enough about you to try and make it work. Really".

 **Weiss had to agree with her points. But another thought came to mind, "What about Pyrrha? What will she think?"**

 **"Pyrrha's out with her manager for the day, so she won't be a problem. And it's only a single date. Maybe it'll give her the incentive to ask him out herself." Yang explained.**

"Apparently, all versions of you have the hots for Jaune", commented Nora, lightly smirking at the redhead. "I wonder if all versions of Ruby do too".

"Ruby?!", exclaimed Yang, looking at the still blushing younger redhead. Her eyes narrowed as they turned red. "He's so dead when we get back".

"Then you'll be arrested for murder and go to prison. Plus you break your adorable sister's heart", pointed out Phoenix.

 **They all looked at each other for a bit, just considering it. "So, we all agree?" Yang asked. The other three nodded and Yang smirked, "Alright then. So, the first person to get a date with Jaune, wins the bet!"**

"I hope he shoots all of you down", said Sun, earning glares from the four girls and shrugging. "Hey, I'm not the one who's playing with someone else's feelings like that just out of boredom. Glare at yourselves".

"Burn", added Phoenix.

 **Yang was making her way down the halls of Beacon, looking for one Jaune Arc. After her team had agreed to the bet, they all decided to draw straws to make some sort of order to it. The results were Yang first, followed by Ruby, then Blake and finally Weiss. With that settled, she decided to go win herself this bet, asap. She grabbed a 'quick' shower before getting dressed. Although, Weiss would say she was still in there for too long. With a roll of her eyes and a smirk, she left her dorm room to complete her objective. There was no way that Jaune would turn her down of all people. Most people would look at her and do anything to get a chance at her. But they'd be out of luck, she had gone on plenty of dates but only with people she knew would be respectful of her. She may be a flirt, but she was not a bimbo and she would** _ **not**_ **be treated as one.**

"Hell no!", agreed Yang, and Nora punched her to shut her up. "Ouch!".

 **This was actually a win-win scenario for her. She could win the bet and she finally found a way to repay the blonde knight. She was a bit concerned that Ruby's first friend at Beacon was a guy, so she decided to keep an eye on the two. She didn't want her first friend to do anything to hurt her little sister. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he treated her very well, kind of like a little sister. Ever since they were kids, Yang had always been watching out for her sister but now with Jaune, she didn't have to stress out all the time about Ruby's safety. He was there to give her a hand if Yang couldn't.**

"Well, yeah, now that I think of it he's been really helpful to Ruby", nodded Yang, taking mental note to thank him after they got back. Thank him after beating the crap out of him for defiling her sister, of course.

 **Since then, Yang had been trying to find a way to thank him. Now she had the perfect way. The two could go on a date and enjoy themselves. Jaune could have a date with a, in her humble opinion, great girl and Yang could learn a bit more about him. 'Maybe I'll take him to a club?' She thought to herself, 'I could get him to unwind and maybe show off some more of his dance moves he demonstrated at the dance. I wonder what drunk Jaune would be like?' She chuckled to herself with that.**

"He's a perfectly functioning drunk", said Ren, impassively, and then stared flatly back at them when they looked at him. "Nora and I sometimes drink to forget the worst memories of our past. Sometimes he does too. And sometimes we drink all together until we can barely stand. We're all high functioning drunks".

The students' mood plummeted at hearing that, and the professors exchanged a worried glance.

Phoenix sighed sadly. "Trauma can be a real bitch". He then shook his head to clear his own mood.

 **"Hey, Yang!" a voice boomed, snapping her out of her thoughts.**

 **Yang looked up to see Nora skipping up to her in her usual work out gear. Yang returned her smile and waved slightly, "Hey, Nora." She returned as the bomber stopped in front of her. "Just finished your workout?"**

 **"Kinda." She replied cheerily. "I was actually helping Jaune work out."**

 **Yang smirked at that thought. "What, did you drag his scrawny butt down there?"**

 **To her surprise, Nora shook her head. "Nope. Jaune dragged me down there. He wanted to work out and I'm his personal trainer, so he had to take me along."**

 **"Wait, I thought Pyrrha was training him?" Yang asked confused.**

 **"She does but Pyrrha only helps him with his fighting. Our Fearless Leader asked Ren to help him with meditation and aura training. And he asked me to get him in shape." She smiled in pride, "Those two might be helping him on the battlefield, but those muscles he's sporting are** _ **my**_ **handiwork."**

"Oh, so we're training him in that universe too?", whistled Nora, smiling. Not grinning, not smirking, smiling.

"You are?", asked Yang, surprised.

"At first it was just Team JSPR's thing to train him, but then Ren and I stepped in as well after seeing him push himself to the brink of unconsciousness when no one was around", she continued, her smile turning sad. "So we offered to help him too. And we never stopped until he collapsed. That's the difference between JSPR's training and ours. JSPR take their time. We don't. We milk every second dry".

"That's not healthy", pointed out Pyrrha.

For once, Nora was irritated. "Said the one who trained since she was five", she snarked with a huff. "And besides, training until exhaustion is not for the body. It's for the mind. So he can be sure he's doing everything he can. So his mind's at rest".

Ren coughed into his fist. "Nora, that isn't what I meant when I said we should get his mind off his problems", he noted. "Not training him into fainting. Bringing him out of his shell".

"On it!", exclaimed Nora, back to cheerful, and then laughed awkwardly. "Soon", she corrected herself.

 **Yang needed a second to take all that in. 'Jaune** _ **willingly**_ **had Nora train him? Huh, he's got more guts than I gave him credit for.' Yang looked back to Nora, "So, what did you guys do?"**

 **"Jauney wanted a full workout today. So, we did the normal." Nora started to count off her fingers as she listed the exercises. "Hundred one-armed pull-ups with each arm, two hundred squats, hundred-fifty sit-ups, hundred-fifty push ups with me on his back, run ten kilometers on the treadmill while wearing twenty-pound weights on his arm and legs." She said cheerfully.**

Yang whistled. "Not bad", she said.

Nora scoffed. "We do more than twice that", she noted. "And that's when we want to slack off".

 **Yang just stared at her. "Whoa, is he still breathing?"**

 **Nora nodded, "Yup. He wanted to do** _ **more**_ **afterwards but I told him not to push himself too far. We don't need him hurting himself."**

 **Yang gave a low whistle. "Damn, he's dedicated, I'll give him that."**

 **Nora looked away, "Well, yeah. But there's a little more to it." Yang just gave her a quizzical look and Nora sighed, "Jaune doesn't like being negative around us, so he tries to hide it. But while we were working out, I could just tell. He's angry about something and its really bothering him."**

 **"And you don't know what it is?" Yang asked in concern.**

 **She just shook her head, "Nope. But he'll talk to us when he's ready." She looked over her shoulder towards the gym back down the hall. She then looked back to Yang, "Would you mind keeping an eye on him? I don't want him hurting himself."**

 **Yang nodded with a thumbs up, "Leave it to me."**

"Who bets she's gonna try and ask him out now?", asked Mercury.

"No bet", everyone chorused.

 **Nora gave her an unrestrained smile, "Thanks, Yang! If you'll excuse me, I need to get to my dorm to take a shower." With that, she skipped off down the hallway.**

 **Yang watched her go for a second before she went down the hall and into the gym. She looked around and saw several students using the equipment there, but she didn't see Jaune anywhere. She then heard the familiar sound of someone working on a punching bag and looked to the back of the gym. There she saw Jaune, dressed in a skin tight white shirt with blue shorts. She walked over and noticed a few things. His shirt was drenched with sweat, practically making it see through and she wasn't hating the view. Jaune was using a rudimentary boxing stance. It was obvious that he was an amateur, but he was showing some promise. 'Maybe I could offer to train him?' she thought to herself, half-seriously. The last was how hard he was hitting the bag and the restrained anger in his eyes. He was hitting the bag like it had insulted his family or worse.**

 **Yang decided it was better to not distract him and stood back to watch. Jaune carried on for a few more minutes with a few steady combos. Until he started to hit the bag even harder and faster. She saw his eyes narrow and a snarl appear on his face as he hit it one last time. The force behind his hit tore the bag off the chain and sent sand all over the floor. That shocked her to say the least. Jaune stood there for a bit, arm still extended while he was breathing raggedly. When his breathing calmed slightly, he dropped his fist, "Damn. Broke another one."**

"Wow, that bag must've really angered him", chuckled Qrow.

 **Yang decided to make herself known, "Nice punch there, Vomit Boy." She said with her usual swagger.**

 **Jaune stiffened before he turned to face her. For a second, Yang saw shock on his face mixed with some other emotion. But it was gone quickly and replaced with his usual smile. "Hey, Yang. What brings you here?"**

 **"Nora said she was training you. I was curious and decided to see it for myself." She smiled at him as he was undoing the wraps around his fists.**

 **Jaune nodded as he was freeing his hands, "Well, looks like you missed it. I'm finishing up."**

 **"Too bad." Yang smirked, "From what I heard, you've got some insane stamina and all that sweat backs it up. I wonder if you have the physical endowment to fit that stamina?" She asked with a flirtatious wink.**

 **Jaune blushed like she expected but then he snorted, "Wouldn't you like to know." He was finally done with the wrapping and looked down at his shirt. "But you are right. All this sweat is making this thing annoying." He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off with a sigh, "Much better."**

" _Definitely_ much better", breathed Yang, a predatory grin on her face. Ruby and Pyrrha alike blushed, but only Oum would've been able to force them to look away from the screen now. Sun tsked.

"No abs, man", he said, earning an irritated grumbled from Ren. "Sorry pal, you gotta work for those".

"Khor, do you have an arena in this castle of yours?", asked the ninja, a slightly maniac vein in his voice. Everyone jumped, having forgotten the presence of the Writer.

"Door on the right, down the corridor, turn right, down the corridor, turn left again, first door on the right, down the hall, turn left in the corridor, fourth door on your right", replied the boy, waving at said door. "Enjoy yourself after the reality".

 **"I'll say." Yang muttered. She was not expecting this. When he wore the dress at the dance, she saw how toned his legs and arms were. But now, she could see his developing abs and pecs, they weren't at Sun's level but they were still appealing. And all the sweat was making his skin shine incredibly. She swallowed as she fought the blush trying to form on her cheeks. 'Why does he hide** _ **that**_ **under a hoodie?!'**

" _Yaaang?_ ".

 _'Oh, shit, Pyrrha's `murder voice` wasn't expected'_ , swore the blonde before laughing nervously. "Alternate reality?", she tried weakly.

"You bet", chorused both Pyrrha and Ruby.

 **"You say something, Yang?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"J-just that it probably does feel better getting that off." She quickly said with a nervous chuckle.**

 **Jaune just looked ta her confused, "Okay?" He then looked like he got an idea, "Hey, Yang, mind spotting me? I wanna get a few reps in but Nora left before I could."**

 **Yang didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded. Jaune gave her a grateful smile and the two went over to the bench. Jaune loaded the weights and laid down on said bench. Yang took her spot by his head and had her arms ready to grab the bar if he needed help. Yang gave him a nod and he returned it. He then removed the bar and started his reps. Yang stood there and tried to pay attention, in case he needed her. But her eyes kept wandering to his body as he worked out and it was getting her a bit hot and bothered. His grunts and groans were not helping at all either.**

"Yaaaaaang...".

"Alternate reality!".

 **She then started to think to herself, 'I didn't know Jaune was so…hot.' Her eyes widened slightly. 'Did I just say that? About Jaune?' She looked back down to him and their eyes met for a second and he gave her a strained smile due to the weight he was lifting. She gave him a smaller one as a blush crept onto her cheeks. She was shocked, again. 'When was the last time I was flustered over a guy? And why is it Jaune of all people? Sure, he's nice, kind-hearted, a great friend. He treats Ruby so well and he has always treated me with respect…. Wait a minute, do I have a crush on Jaune?!' Her eyes widened more with that. This revelation was shocking to her but what was more shocking was the fact of how okay she was with it now that she did know.**

"Y...".

"ALTERNATE REALITY, NOT THIS!".

Pyrrha smiled at her.

It wasn't a pleasant smile.

"Being possessive like that isn't healthy. For anyone", Phoenix added his two cents.

 **"One-hundred." Jaune said in a strained voice as he put the bar back. That pulled Yang from her thoughts as she saw him sit up and use his shirt to dry off some of the sweat on his body. He turned back to her with that same smile, "Thanks, Yang. I owe you one."**

 **Yang was still thinking about her feelings when he said that. 'Maybe this really is a win-win.' She smiled at him, but unlike the usual ones, it was genuine and sincere. "I might have an idea on what you can do."**

 **"Okay, I'm all ears."**

 **"You could go out with me. I think it would be fun." She said.**

 **Jaune just looked at her for a while and she was shocked when he looked away for a second. He turned back to her with a neutral expression. "Sorry, Yang, but I can't." Yang felt herself deflate at that. "I need to grab a shower. I'll see you later." He turned to the showers and started walking away.**

 **Yang just stood there, staring at his retreating form. She was shocked to say the least. "What just happened?"**

"Hah, suck it!", laughed Mercury, smirking at Yang's glare. "Sorry Blondie, but not everyone's into you".

"Shut up, Mr Metal", she growled, her cheeks heating at the embarrassment of having been shot down by Jaune Arc of all people.

 **Ruby was walking around Beacon, looking for her best friend. Well, guy best friend. A while ago, Yang had messaged the rest of their team, saying that Jaune had turned her down. That was a shock to the three of them. They were all under the impression that if a friend asked him out, he'd at least give them a chance. Not just turn them down.**

"Again, you girls should know Jaune is still a person", said Ren. "If he's not into you, he's not into you. He probably thought he was making you a favour, not starting a relationship only to have to break it off later".

"But it was just a bet!", exclaimed Yang.

"He didn't know it".

 **Ruby was still kind of shocked that Yang was turned down. She couldn't remember the last time that happened. Although, she really didn't want to know that much about her love life. But that was good for her, now she got her chance at asking Jaune out. When she suggested they could use Jaune as the person for their bet, she wanted to punch herself in the face. First, because she really didn't want to use one of her friends like that. Second, she may or may not have a small crush on him and didn't want her teammates to date him. After she realized she had feelings for him, it annoyed her greatly to see him constantly trying to ask out Weiss, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin their friendship if he didn't feel the same.**

"At least someone who doesn't want to use Jauney as free entertainment", grumbled Nora.

 **It didn't start off this way. Originally, she just saw Jaune as her first friend at Beacon and fellow team leader. She liked that he was kind of dorky like her and the fact that both of them wanted to be Hunters for the same reason was awesome in her book. The two started to hang out with each other more and more; either to help each other with their homework or just to vent their frustrations from the day before. The more time they spent together, the closer they got until they became best friends.**

"Note to self: keep an eye on those two", said Yang, earning an embarrassed whine from Ruby. "A _close_ eye".

 **She never considered that she had feelings for him, mostly because she was usually too busy trying to make her dream a reality to think about it. The first time the thought even came to her was a few months back. She had to stay behind after her History class because she had fallen asleep during it. Afterwards, she rushed to the cafeteria as quickly as she could. That day they were serving chocolate chip cookies and Beacon's were the best she ever had, not counting her mother's, and she desperately wanted some. When she finally got there, she was devastated to find that they were all out. She then somberly got her dinner and made her way over to the table her team and JNPR were at.**

"Oh poor me", said Ruby, saddened. "No cookies... I pity her"

 **She started to eat her meal on auto pilot until she saw someone place a plate in front of her. She looked at it and her eyes went wide. It was a plate of cookies. She looked up to see Jaune smiling at her and he told her that he grabbed them, just in case they ran out before she got there. Next thing she knew, she had jumped over the table and gave him the tightest hug she could as the two tumbled to the ground. The whole time, she was thanking him profusely. That lasted until Yang teasingly mentioned how she shouldn't break her boyfriend. Which made the two of them blush profusely and break apart. She helped Jaune up and thank him again before she sat back down. She took a bite from one of her cookies and she noticed that it tasted better somehow.**

Ruby went from sad to atomic red in a second and began stammering out denials. Pyrrha patted her back comfortingly. "Don't worry, we get it. You love him, that much is clear", she said. "Besides, what kind of challenge would it be if I didn't have to crush my opponents to win his heart?".

Ruby whimpered.

 **Later that night, she kept thinking about how right and nice it felt to hug and be hugged by Jaune. It was weird since they had done so many times before. So, why was that one different? She kept thinking about it over the next few days and came to the only option that made sense: she had a crush on Jaune.**

 **That made things complicated. With Pyrrha having feelings for him, him trying to ask Weiss out all the time and Yang being as protective as she was, that meant a lot could go wrong. But trying to ignore her feelings for her best friend was painful and it started to hurt more with every passing day. So, she decided to wait until she could find the best chance to ask him out. This bet was the best chance she could have. She could ask out Jaune and see if there was anything besides just friendship there. Plus, Yang wouldn't try to murder him because the bet was her idea.**

"Pretty clever and sneaky, sis", Yang complimented her before scowling. "But don't try to do that in our reality. You know my rules. No boys until thirty".

"Yaaaaaang!".

 **"Now if only I could find him." The reaper said to herself. She was walking past the training rooms and could hear students fighting training drones in them. She would look in to see who it was. She saw Sun and a few students she had seen around but didn't know their names. She stopped at the last door when she noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair. She looked in to see Jaune was fighting a few drones with Crocea Mors.**

 **She stood outside and watched him fight. She didn't want to walk in and distract him. As she was watching him, she noticed how much he had improved since the beginning of the year. He was switching between offence and defense very well. He'd also fall back if the situation would get overwhelming. She smiled at that. 'He's getting better. Soon he'll be a knight in shining armor.' She thought to herself before images of Jaune dressed in armor and saving her came into her head, which she blushed bright red at.**

The other Ruby blushed too, trying to hide her face and not look at Pyrrha's murderous smiling face. Why did she have to fall for someone Pyrrha Nikos had a crush on?! Also, why Pyrrha had to be a frankly terrifying yandere?! It wasn't fair! Fairy tales weren't like that... at least not the ones she read. What Blake read didn't count.

 **She came back to reality to see him shield bash one drone back as he spun and decapitated a second. Jaune turned to the last one but this one had slightly heavier armor. He collapsed his shield and hooked it to his belt before he charged it. He gave a battle cry as he swung his blade two-handedly. It tried to defend itself by crossing its arms, but he managed to cut through the one arm before his blade sank halfway through its chest. The drone fell backwards as Jaune pulled his sword free. He smiled at his accomplishment. Before he was tackled to the ground by the drone that was shield bashed earlier. That dropped his aura low enough for the training room to shut down. Jaune shoved the drone off him and sighed in annoyance. He sheathed Crocea Mors and started to leave the room.**

 **As it opened, Ruby greeted him. "Hey, Jaune!" she said happily.**

 **Jaune jumped back in shock before he calmed down as he realized it was the red reaper. "Hey, Ruby. What brings you here?" he asked.**

 **"Nothing much. Was looking around and saw that you were fighting. I decided to watch." She said with a smile.**

 **"Sorry for the lackluster performance. Do you want a refund?" he asked with a smirk.**

 **Ruby chuckled, "No. Besides, it was pretty cool."**

 **"You're just saying that." He said embarrassedly as he scratched the back of his head.**

 **Ruby shook her head, "No, I'm not. You've improved so much since the beginning of the year. You're like a completely different fighter now."**

 **"Well, I can thank Pyrrha for that." He said with a smile before he placed his hand on top of her head and gently started to pet her. "Thanks for the support, Ruby."**

 **Ruby just hummed in content and leant into it more. She usually hated when people did this. It felt like they were treating her like a little kid. But, she was fine with Jaune doing it. He was just being affectionate, and she knew he respected her as much, if not more, than she respected him. Another thing she liked about him. Honestly, there was one thing she liked more than this. She blushed slightly when she thought of it. "You okay, Ruby?"**

"Don't you try...", began Yang.

 **She opened her eyes and looked up at Jaune, who still had his hand on her head. "Yeah, um, can I have a hug?" she asked sheepishly.**

 **"Um, I don't know about that." He said as he scratched his cheek with his other hand. "I'm a bit sweaty from the fight. So, it might make you uncomfor-" He was stopped when Ruby hugged him tightly and rested her cheek on his chest plate. She sighed happily. Jaune just had a small smile and returned her hug.**

"...well, it was better than I expected", sighed Yang, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, Yang, that Ruby isn't even your sister!", exclaimed Neptune. "She's completely unrelated to you!".

Yang's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that's right! Pyrrha, Ruby, that's not our Jaune either! They're not related to us in any way! Absolutely! So I'm gonna stop acting protective toward someone I don't even know!".

The two Writers exchanged a confused glance and shrugged.

 **The two broke away and they started to walk together. They left the training rooms and were walking around Beacon's grounds. They started to just talk about random subjects and eventually went onto the subject of weapons. Jaune had just started to explain an idea he had for his weapon. "See, the extra weight added to my sword from the shield would help me get through tougher defenses and hit harder."**

 **Ruby nodded as she scratched her chin, "You'd have to sharpen the edges though and the shield would have to shift to be more blade-like. But, yeah, it could work." She said happily. "Although, you still need something for some range, Jaune."**

 **He just gave her a look, "Ruby, I'm surprised I haven't hurt myself with a sword. And you want to give me a gun?"**

"He never gives himself enough credit", sighed Ruby.

 **The two laughed at that. They fell into a comfortable silence. They walked for a bit more before Ruby took a deep breath. 'Now or never.' She turned back to Jaune. "Can I ask you something, Jaune? Something important."**

 **Jaune just looked at her as they stopped walking. "Always, Ruby."**

 **She looked down and started to shuffle her one foot across the ground before she looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Would you like to go out with me?"**

 **Jaune's eyes widened slightly and some emotion flashed across them. She couldn't tell what it was because he closed them. He took a deep breath before he opened them again, but they looked a little emptier than before. "I'm sorry, Ruby, but I can't." Ruby felt like the world broke around her. "I-I need to go. I'll see you later." With that he turned away and walked off.**

 **Ruby just watched him before her head dropped. She sniffed slightly as her eyes misted over. "Why?" she asked shakily. She started to walk back to her dorm dejectedly right after that.**

"Ouch, that seemed to hurt", joked Mercury before freezing at a terrifying sound he hadn't heard in years, but that never failed to make his heart clench.

A child's crying.

He cringed as he looked at the weeping reaper, her hands on her face. _'Think of something!'_ , he told himself and coughed awkwardly. "Ehm... Ruby? I-If it makes you feel better... I think you have a large chance of asking him out successfully in _this_ universe", he said, ignoring the fact he didn't even know the guy, and ignoring Yang's and Pyrrha's heated glares.

Ruby smiled shakily and nodded. "I'm gonna take him", she promised, unaware of the double meaning of her words, causing the whole room to do a spit-take without the drinks spat out.

"RUBY!".

 **Blake was making her way to the library. She had just passed a very sad looking Ruby on her way and she told her that Jaune had told her no. Blake offered her team leader her condolences, but Ruby said that she was alright. She just wanted to be alone for a while. She told the Faunus that she would tell Yang and Weiss over a message that she lost the bet before she said goodbye to her.**

 **Blake was still thinking about that now. Out of everyone on her team, Ruby was the one she thought Jaune would say yes to, not counting Weiss, of course. 'Maybe he doesn't want to date anyone besides Weiss right now?' she thought to herself. But then she remembered that over the last week or two, Jaune had stopped asking Weiss out. 'Maybe he just isn't looking to date anyone right now. I mean, being rejected so much might've made him need a bit of time before he can put himself out there again.' She left her thoughts there. Everyone was entitled to have a few details of their life they didn't want to talk about. Her ears twitched under her bow with that thought.**

"Heck, she might not even be into girls any more", joked Sun, earning glares from two certain redheads. "Ehm... I'm shutting up now".

 **Most people would look at Jaune and Blake and believe they had little in common. And they would be right. Blake and Jaune were opposites. Blake was mysterious and graceful while Jaune was clumsy and blatant. But both had aspects the other admired. Jaune liked how intelligent and strong-willed Blake was. While Blake liked how open Jaune was with his emotions.**

"Well, it's not like Jaune is stupid and weak-willed", protested Pyrrha.

"Props to me", deadpanned Blake.

 **They became good friends when Jaune walked into the library to read a novel that one of his sisters had sent him, apparently it was because they ruined his old copy. He asked to sit next to her and she nodded. After a while of both sitting in silence, her eyes flicked over to see what book he was reading. As much as she hated the stereotype, she was curious. She was surprised to see that it was a book she had read before. She made a comment and Jaune mentioned that it was one of his favorites. They started to discuss it in detail and had lost track of time. They were shocked when the librarian had come over to tell hem that it was time to lock up.**

"Curiosity killed the cat~", sand Yang, teasing her partner.

"That's racist!", exclaimed both Blake and Adam. Blake flushed and looked away while Adam grinned victoriously.

Yang scoffed. "A kitty and a bull don't work out, Taurus", she teased, earning a glare from the Faunus.

 **After that, the two would meet up on occasions to discuss other books and read. They would also suggest books to the other. Jaune even managed to wear her down enough to get her to read a comic. And she had to admit, they weren't the same as actual books, but they were good. She started to read them on occasions to break up the monotony of her usual readings.**

 **After her secret of being a Faunus was out, she was afraid that Jaune would be angry with her. Not with her race, she knew he didn't care about that. But the fact that she had lied to him for so long. She was stunned when he just told her he was surprised but it didn't really matter. With Cardin and other racist bigots around, he could understand why she would hide like that. She just gave him a grateful smile as he chuckled sheepishly.**

 **Since then, she had been thankful to have a friend like Jaune. Once or twice, she asked herself if she had feelings for the blonde knight and she never had an answer. Especially, after how terribly her last relationship went, she wasn't looking to put herself out there again so soon. But, she had already agreed to this bet, so she had to at least try. 'Maybe I could tell Jaune it would be a friend date? Would still count and it wouldn't lead to anything. Or maybe I won't see him, and the bet will just end in a draw.'**

"Someone's not interested, uh?", commented Ren, glancing at his teammate, who simply shrugged. "Guess not. Well it's good at least _one_ of you doesn't have a crush on him".

 **She eventually made her way to her usual table and was shocked to find Jaune already sitting there. He looked up and gave her a smile, "Hey, Blake. Fancy meeting you here."**

 **She gave him her own smaller smile, "Yeah. Not like I'm here all the time."**

 **He chuckled as she took the seat next to him. "So, what are you reading today? Ninjas of Love?"**

 **Blake had a small blush as she glared at him. "I hate that you know what that series is about."**

 **Jaune shrugged, "I was just asking." He turned back to his book, "Not going to judge you and your risqué readings." He said with a smirk.**

"Risqué reading?", asked Adam and Sun, intrigued.

"Risqué reading?", asked Neptune, Cardin and Mercury, amused.

Most just rolled their eyes at the blushing Faunus girl.

 **Blake shoved him slightly as she shook her head at him. "And what exactly are** _ **you**_ **reading?" she challenged.**

 **He looked up at her, "The Tale of Star-Crossed Lovers."**

 **She gave him a deadpanned expression, "And you question my reading?"**

 **Jaune laughed at that, "Guess you're not a fan."**

 **She shook he head, "The romance made no sense at all. And the two families warring with each other was never fully explained. Can't believe you actually like it." Even saying the word 'like' with that book made her want to vomit.**

"Jeez, it must be really bad if you react like that", wheezed Sun.

"It is every bit of awful my other self described".

 **Jaune just gave her a smirk, that said he knew something she didn't. "That would make sense. You've never read the** _ **real**_ **version of the story, after all."**

 **Now that confused her, "Real version?"**

 **Jaune nodded, "Yup. The book was published in Mistral and it depicted an idea that the government didn't agree with. So, they confiscated most of the copies and destroyed them. But by that point, the people had already heard of the book and they were angry that they tried to censor someone's work like that. They quickly started to print the book again to please the people, but it was an edited version of the story. Most people didn't know this and those that did were never believed. So, most people don't have any idea that the story they know is actually a lie."**

 **Blake just looked at him, she was now intrigued. "So, what didn't they like about the story?"**

 **Jaune smiled, "The two lovers." He answered simply, and Blake just raised an eyebrow. "The man was human while the woman was a Faunus."**

"WHAT?!", exclaimed Blake, shocked.

Ruby frowned. "Books with Faunus and human couples are censured?", she asked innocently.

"Unfortunately, not everyone is as open minded as we are", sighed Ozpin.

 **Blake's eyes widened to comical proportions. And so many things that made no sense in the story were a bit clearer now. "That changes a lot." She said, still stunned.**

 **Jaune smiled and nodded, "Usually does." He looked back down to the book. "This isn't an original copy because those are rare and worth a fortune. This is a reprint my parents got me for my fifteenth birthday and it did cost a good amount of Lien. I read it when I'm too emotional for my own good, helps me separate myself for a while." He looked back to Blake to see her looking at the book with a glimmer in her eyes. Like it held the secrets to the universe. Jaune just smiled and held it out to her. "Wanna borrow it?"**

 **She looked into Jaune's eyes with a look of pure shock. "You're serious? You're really going to trust me with something like this?"**

 **Jaune just chuckled, "Blake, if anyone knows how to take care of a book, it's you."**

"He's not wrong", piped up Nora. "You're a bookworm, Blake".

"Well, yeah, but still", said the cat girl. "That book isn't something to joke about, if what he said is true".

 **Blake felt her heart skip a beat and looked back at the book before she gently took it from him. She pressed it to her chest protectively, "Thank you, Jaune." She said sincerely.**

 **"No problem, Blake. We can discuss it after you're done with it." He smiled at her.**

 **She felt some heat rise to her cheeks. "So, how do you feel about a human and Faunus being together?" she asked. She was shocked because she had no idea on where that question had come from.**

"Oh, going for your prey", commented Mercury with a smirk. "...kinky".

"Shut up!", exclaimed Blake even as Yang high-fived the steel-haired boy.

 **Jaune just shrugged slightly, "Nothing really. I mean, if the two people are happy and in love, why should it matter?"**

 **That made Blake happy to hear. Her fingers gently started to trace small circles over the cover of the book as she slowly asked her next question. "If that's the case, would you like to go out sometime? With me?" she then looked back at him, hopefully.**

 **Jaune had a shocked expression on his face. He shook his head and looked back into her eyes for a second before he turned away slightly. "I'm sorry, Blake, but I can't." She felt her ears pin against her head with that. He slowly stood from his chair. "I need to go. Enjoy the book." He then left the library.**

 **Blake sat there for a while, just replaying his words in her head, "Well, this sucks." She said hollowly.**

"Okay, Vomit Boy is in to break all of our hearts", commented Yang, still sour about her own rejection.

"I doubt he's gonna reject me", sighed Weiss. "I _really_ doubt it".

 **Weiss was truly shocked right now. She just got a message from Blake saying she lost the bet. Jaune Arc had turned down Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna. She had expected him to say yes to at least one of them. But he didn't and now it was her turn. She breathed deeply before she left her dorm room.**

 **She really didn't want to ask that dunce out. She knew that he'd agree instantly, considering how often he had asked her out. Then she'd either have to sit through some miserable date. Plus, he'd probably be more annoying afterwards, asking for more dates. Or she could take Yang's advice and just give him some excuse to not go out with him. But that would be unbecoming of a woman of her stature. Why did she even agree to this? Anyone else would've been more ideal than Arc.**

"Ouch. Apply cold water to the burn", snarked Sun. "Now I know why they call you Ice Queen".

"Yeah, that's our little Weiss-Cream alright", Yang sighed proudly, patting her head like a mother. "We are so proud she grew into such a wonderful young woman".

"Yang, cut it off!".

"Well, in nearly every universe I've seen. You're a complete bitch until your second semester. So she isn't wrong", Phoenix added as he drank from his mug.

 **She then remembered what happened at the dance. She was depressed that Neptune had turned her down and she was siting off by herself as her team was having a good time. That's when Neptune walked up to her and asked to sit next to her. She was about to tell him off but decided against that. She agreed, and he sat down. They sat in a silence for a while before he apologized to her and told her he was embarrassed because he couldn't dance. She was shocked by that but accepted his apology.**

"Man, you really did that?", asked Sun, and Neptune nodded solemnly. "Wow, you're braver than I thought if you faced the Ice Queen in all her wrath".

 **That's when Arc walked up to Pyrrha in a dress. That was hilarious to see. That was until he started to dance with his entire team and that got the dance going. She then asked Neptune what changed his mind. He told her she was looking at him and that she had some good friends looking out for her. That was something she wasn't expecting.**

 **If Arc was really after her for her money, like she thought, then why did he go through the trouble to get Neptune to talk to her? Was it because she was hurt? Then why didn't he take advantage of her being on the rebound? She asked herself those question a lot that night. The only answer that made sense was that he legitimately cared about her and wanted to date her simply because of that. Not because she was Weiss Schnee, the Heiress to the SDC. But, Weiss Schnee, the student of Beacon. And even after how badly she always treated him, he still went out of his way to help her.**

"Aaaand that's our Jaune for you", said Pyrrha, smiling slightly. "Always helping others".

"I take that back, buddy, you're a coward", snarked Sun, earning a `hey` from his blue-haired partner. "Arc's the brave one".

"Well, I guess that's not wrong", admitted Neptune, sighing.

 **That made her feel horrible. It still made her feel horrible but she tried to bury it and focus on her budding relationship with Neptune. That was until she saw him flirt with another girl. That hurt a lot more than being shot down. She locked herself in the bathroom and cried about that for a while and she realized that this was probably similar to what Arc had felt every time she turned him down.**

Have you ever been sure to be on the brink of Death? Well, Neptune felt exactly like that as Weiss glared at him. He gulped nervously and waved at her before fainting in defence.

"Coward", remarked Cardin, taking his seat beside Sun and high-fiving the Faunus boy.

 **'Must be karma.' She thought to herself. She realized she was still in front of her dorm and sighed to herself. 'He deserves an apology, at the very least.' She was about to leave and look for him, when she heard something. It was very quiet, and she strained her ears to hear it, but she recognized it. Someone was playing a guitar. Her curiosity got the better of her and she started to follow the sound to its source. She eventually arrived at the door that would lead to the roof of the dorms and she could hear the person playing behind it.**

 **She slowly turned the knob and opened the door enough to see who it was. She was shocked to see Jaune sitting on the edge of the roof and looking over the horizon. He had his guitar, the one he used to serenade her, and was playing it. Although, it was much better than the song he played for her. She was about to walk out to him but stopped when he heard him start to sing. She recognized the song as Simple and Clean.**

"Wow, he's good", noted Yang.

"Yeah, he is", nodded Weiss, agreeing with a sigh. "I'll give him that".

 **Jaune stopped playing completely when the song ended and sat there in silence. Weiss was speechless. She never expected Arc to be able to sing or play like that, especially after his serenade a few weeks back. She opened the door and started making her way over to him. He heard her heels and turned. He was shocked to see her, "Weiss? I didn't know you were there." He said nervously.**

 **She nodded her head slightly, "I apologize. I heard someone playing and was curious." Jaune blushed and looked away in embarrassment. She stopped beside him. "You play well. Your singing isn't that bad either."**

 **Jaune looked at her in shock before he gave her a small smile, "Thanks, Weiss."**

 **"I actually didn't think you could play. But then again, I've only heard you play once." She gave him a smirk.**

"Uh?", was Weiss very intelligent response to the new piece of info she had just gotten. "Just once? And he wasn't good? What?".

"He tried to serenade you when he asked you to the dance. It was not pretty", Phoenix answered her question.

 **Jaune laughed at that, "Yeah, that wasn't my best performance. I was so nervous." He looked at her, "You can sit if you like."**

 **Weiss took him up on that offer and sat down beside him. They sat in a comfortable silence as they looked at the view. "Mind if I ask, why you're up here?" she asked.**

 **Jaune shrugged, "After Pyrrha showed me up here, I started to come up here to just get away from it all." He sighed, "Today, hasn't been too good. I decided to come up here and play to try to make myself feel better. Didn't go so well."**

"Maybe he's tired of girls asking him out", snickered Qrow from his seat.

"Probably, but not for the reason you think", nodded Winter, shocking the Huntsman. "He's a kind boy. Even if he did shoot them down, he probably didn't like seeing them so upset about it".

"The Ice Queen is got a point", agreed Roman. "Sometimes breaking someone's heart sucks almost as much as getting your own heart broken".

 **"I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss answered. After a bit she spoke again, "Thank you."**

 **He looked at her confused, "For what?"**

 **"Neptune told me you convinced him to talk to me at the dance." She explained.**

 **Jaune's eyes widened a bit before they went back to normal. "It was no big deal. I just didn't like that you were so sad."**

"Aw, that's so cute!", laughed Yang.

"He's so very hooked around her little finger", sighed Mercury.

 **"Why didn't you comfort me then?" she asked. She thought she knew his answer, but she wanted, no needed to know the truth.**

 **Jaune just gave her a sad smile, "Because you didn't want it to be me. You wanted it to be Neptune. He makes you happy so…." He just let his sentence drift off there.**

"Okay, sarcasm aside, that is a gentleman", said Goodwitch, glaring at Ironwood. "Learn, James".

The General lowered his head in shame and mumbled some unintelligible words of protest. That earned a laugh from Phoenix.

 **Weiss just looked at him for a bit, "Well, things really didn't work out that well between us." She looked down slightly.**

 **"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.**

 **She shook her head, "It's not your fault but thank you for the sentiment." She looked over the horizon but looked at him with the corner of her eye. "This might be how you felt when I shot you down."**

"Yes", huffed Emerald.

 **"Maybe." Jaune said simply, not exactly sure on what to say. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about asking you out so much. I went over the top, a lot."**

 **Weiss wasn't expecting that but shook her head slightly, "Don't worry about it. I could've been a bit nicer with letting you down."**

 **"Honestly, I can't blame you for being annoyed or just pissed. If someone asked me out repeatedly and didn't get the hint, I would've lost my patience too." He shrugged and gave a small smile, "But, that's in the past. Can't do anything about it now. We just have to look to the future."**

"He sounds like someone who would forgive you for having killed him", stated Cinder.

"He probably would, if you gave him a good reason for it", sighed Ruby. "That's just... Jaune".

 **There was a long silence before Weiss turned to him. "Arc…. Jaune." He turned to her. "Would you… go out with me?"**

 **Jaune's eyes widened before they narrowed slightly. He sighed and looked over the horizon again. "Sorry, Weiss, but no. I can't." He stood up without looking at her. "I should probably go." He went back into the dorms with that.**

 **Weiss watched him go. She was beyond shocked with that. She turned to look over the edge again before she released a shaky breath, "Shouldn't really be surprised by that." She said weakly.**

"Okay, what the fuck?", asked Yang. "First other-Weiss thinks he's gonna surely accept because he has been asking her out for months, and now he is the one to turn her down?".

"Yang, shut up, it's not over yet", said Nora, looking at the screen.

 **Weiss opened the door to her dorm to see her teammates all on their beds in just as bad moods as she was in. Weiss walked in and flopped down on her bunk to bury her face into her pillow. She stayed like that for a while. Yang turned to her as she sat cross-legged on her bed, "I'm guessing it didn't go well."**

 **Weiss just shook her head and turned to face her team but stayed laying on her bed, "He told me no."**

 **Blake was sitting with her back leaning against her headboard, "Well, if he didn't say yes to you, I don't know what's happening." Blake said tiredly.**

 **Ruby looked at her teammates as she sat up on her bed, "Do you think something is wrong with Jaune?"**

 **"No idea. But why else would he say no to four ladies that asked him out? In one day, I'll add." Yang asked no one in particular.**

 **"Think him and Pyrrha got together?" The three other girls turned back to Ruby. "They seemed really close after the dance."**

"YES!".

 **"I doubt it." Weiss answered. "If Pyrrha and Jaune got together, she would've said something, or we would've seen the signs." She sighed, "Besides, he would've told us he was dating someone when we asked him out. Not just say, he can't."**

"Aw...", groaned the champion, slumping. And there went her hopes...

 **Blake's ear perked up under her bow, "Wait. He told you, he can't?" Weiss nodded glumly. "He said the exact same thing to me."**

 **All the girls' eyes widened at that, "Same here." Ruby added.**

 **"Ditto." Yang said right after.**

 **"Why would Jaune say the exact same thing to all of us?" Weiss asked as she sat up on her bed.**

 **They were about to think about it when they heard a familiar voice, "Maybe because it's my default response when I don't want to do something." They all went rigid and turned to see Jaune leaning against the doorframe. Weiss had left the door open when she walked in. "You know, you girls really should close the door when you're talking about someone."**

"Learn that lesson", scolded Goodwitch.

 **They all looked away sheepishly. "Sorry, Jaune." Ruby spoke up and turned to him. "We were just curious why you said no to all of us." The other three nodded with that.**

 **Jaune looked at them all and sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. But its a long story." He got off the doorframe and walked into the room. He stood in the center with his hands in his pockets. "Back home, I really didn't have the best luck with women, but you probably guessed that. Back then, I was the nice guy that everyone knew. I had quite a few dates, but they weren't real in anyway. They were either pity dates from girls who felt bad for me, things arranged by my sisters that the girls in question didn't want to be on or even just to act as a 'pallet cleanser' for girls who got out of bad break-ups."**

"That's simply sad", noted Ren. "And disrespectful. I mean, I get comforting people, but dates are not the only way to do that".

 **Jaune took a second before he continued. "I was fine with that. I never really thought I was good enough for any of them and I was lucky to have the experience." He shrugged helplessly. "That was until the most popular girl back home asked me out. I agreed and was so excited for it. I planned it out perfectly and she told me she'd meet me at the restaurant." He looked out their window, "I must've waited for her for two hours, but she never showed." That made the girls angry to say the least. Blake nearly growled like a cat, Yang's eyes turned red, Ruby was reaching for Crescent Rose on reflex and Weiss' aura was acting up slightly, making the temperature drop a bit.**

Most of the students had similar reactions, but Cardin barked out a bitter laugh. "Ha! Now we know why he turned you down!".

"What was that, Winchester?", growled Weiss, turning to glare at him.

"Just watch on and you'll see!".

 **"I saw her the next day and asked her why she never showed. She laughed in my face and told me she only did it because her friends bet her she wouldn't." The girls all froze with that and felt their chests tighten. "Yeah, that sucked. It hurt so much and that made me realize that if I wanted to find love, I had to be more assertive." He chuckled weakly, "But, we all know how well that went with Weiss." Weiss looked down sadly and the others just looked at Jaune as he continued. "After that failed, I decided to just give love a break for a while. Focus on other things for now. But, I decided that if anyone asked me, I would give them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe I'd get lucky and find love that way."**

 **"So, why did you turn us all down?" Weiss asked weakly as she looked up to him.**

 **"Don't get me wrong. You're all out of my league. You know it, I know it. Hell, the entire school knows it. I'd be lucky to date any of you. And I would've said yes, to see if there was anything beyond friendship." He was quiet for a second. "That was, if you were serious." They were all stunned and were about to defend themselves, but his next words stopped them. "I overheard your bet this morning."**

"Oh", was the collective sound that rose from all the four girls as Cardin continued to laugh his ass off, now joined by a newly conscious Neptune.

 **There was an extended silence with that. The girls had no idea on what to say. "Yeah, that** _ **really**_ **hurt. Felt like déjà vu and not in a good way." He looked at them all, "I mean, I thought we were friends. I didn't think you'd use me as way to 'win' anything." They all looked away in shame. "And even if you girls did go through with the date, it would've been out of pity and I had my fill of those a long time ago. So, yeah, that's the reason." No one said anything so Jaune made his way to the door and closed it behind him. When the door closed, it sounded so much louder than it actually was. Like five hearts were broken with that.**

Pyrrha had a smirk on her face ever since he had turned down the last of them, but now slumped a bit. "I...". She looked at them. "Well... while I'm happy Jaune's still not engaged... I'm sorry for you, girls".

"I guess we asked for it when we made that bet", muttered Weiss, her eyes downcast.

 **The next day, Jaune kept his distance from RWBY. They didn't try to talk to him either out of respect or shame. His team did realize this, and they asked him about it. He just told him it was nothing serious and that he just needed some space from them for a while. They didn't push and hoped they'd work things out eventually. That carried on for several days and nothing changed. Honestly, Jaune didn't even look in the general direction of the girls. Just looking at them caused the pain to resurface. He didn't know when or if they would go back to the way things were. But right now, he didn't care.**

 **At the end of the fifth day, JNPR was relaxing in their room. Ren was doing maintenance on StormFlower, Nora was listening to music while reading a comic, Pyrrha was reading a magazine and Jaune was laying on his bed. He was exhausted and needed some sleep. That was until someone knocked on their door. Jaune groaned in annoyance as Pyrrha went to the door. He could hear her talking to whoever it was and was trying to ignore it, until she raised her voice slightly, "Jaune, it's for you."**

 **Jaune just groaned, "If it's anyone from RWBY, tell them I'm not here."**

 **Pyrrha was silent for a bit, "They can hear you, Jaune."**

 **"I know." He responded coldly.**

"That's rude", noted Sun.

"They did just play with his heart and feelings just out of mere boredom, planning on then breaking his heart and stomping on it still for mere boredom, and act as if nothing happened", replied Cardin, shrugging off the glares he got for that. "I'm stating the truth".

 **"Jaune, please, can we talk?" Ruby asked weakly.**

 **Jaune stayed on his bed for thirty seconds or so before he sighed and sat up. He walked over to the door and Pyrrha went back to her bed. He walked into the hall and closed the door behind him. He looked to see that the four girls were having trouble looking at him. He didn't want to deal with this. "I'm here, so talk."**

 **The girls looked to Ruby. She looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes, like she would cry at any moment. "Jaune, we are so so sorry for what we did."**

 **"What we did was terrible." Yang added, "You are our friend and we shouldn't have abused our friendship like that." She sounded so defeated, which was new for Yang.**

 **Blake nodded, "You have every right to be mad or even hate us right now. None of us would blame you for that." Jaune was sure if she didn't have her bow on, her ears would be pinned against her head if her tone was anything to go by.**

 **Weiss was looking down at her feet, "But, if you ever forgive us, we want you to know that something like that will never happen again. We swear."**

 **Jaune looked them all over. He knew they were telling the truth and he could tell just how badly they felt about what they did. Plus, he could never stand to see girls being sad. Damn his sisters. He sighed, "Fine, I'll forgive you." They all cheered up slightly. "But, if you do anything like this again, I** _ **will**_ **tell Nora." They all paled with that and nodded frantically. Jaune smirked slightly with that. "Well, if that's all, I'm exhausted." He turned back to his door.**

"Oh, good, you made up", cheered Nora. "Now everything's fine".

 **"Actually..." Jaune stopped and turned to Ruby. "There is one other thing we wanted to talk to you about." She blushed slightly.**

"Or not", the ginger slumped back into her seat.

 **"Okay?" Jaune tuned back to them. "What is it?"**

 **Blake spoke up, "Well, we've been talking, and we figured out that when we asked you out, it was not just because of the bet." She flushed after saying that.**

 **Jaune raised an eyebrow and Yang answered his unspoken question, "We all like you, Jaune. As in like-like." She said with her own blush.**

"WHAT?!", exclaimed Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"YES!", shouted Ruby, throwing a fist up in the air.

"NO!", countered Pyrrha, killing intent back on full mode.

The others just chuckled at their outbursts.

 **Jaune's eyes widened but he couldn't speak since Ruby started to speak next, "We all talked it over and we know we don't deserve it, but we'd like another chance." Ruby was red as her cloak at that point.**

 **Weiss cleared her throat and had a pink dusting on her cheeks as well. "So, if you think you can forgive us and see it in your heart to give us this chance, we'd like to ask you…" she trailed off and looked at her teammates. They all nodded and turned to him before saying in unison, "Would you go out with us?"**

 **Jaune just stared at them as his mind tried to catch up. 'Did Team RWBY just ask me out?!' He shook his head and placed his hand over his forehead. "Its finally happened, Nora has driven me as mad as her." He looked at them, "You're all serious?" he asked still stunned.**

"Yay!", cheered Nora. "Another companion in my fight to bring Mayhem and Chaos into Remnant!".

The others leaned away from the crazy girl.

 **They all just nodded at him. "But, how? How could all of you feel like that towards** _ **this**_ **?" he motioned to himself in a negative way when saying that.**

"He really needs to raise his esteem", noted Goodwitch. "You can't make girls love you if you don't love yourself in the first place".

"If you've been hurt and looked down on enough, all you can hold for yourself in contempt", added Phoenix.

"Tell a child he's stupid, and he'll become stupid", quote Khor, nodding.

 **Ruby started to play with the hem of her skirt, "I've liked you for a while now. It started to form as we hung out and eventually I figured out that I liked you. I didn't say anything because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship if it didn't work out. But it hurts to hide it so, I'm taking a chance." she finished determinedly.**

 **Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "You've had my sister's back since day one, Jaune. Having someone that I know will look out for her means more to me than anything else. I guess that is the secret to winning my heart." She said with a smile. "So, I don't see why I shouldn't give this a shot. Plus, you're hot as hell underneath that hoodie." She gave him a wink after that. That caused them all to blush.**

 **"You've always been a great friend to me." Blake started to speak next. She had a nervous gleam in her eyes. "You've been my confidant and shoulder to lean on for so long. And you accepted me, for who I am and the mistakes I made. You've made me feel...safe. Like I can really be myself with you and not worry about you hating me. On top of that you trust me with so much; why else would you loan me something that means so much to you? So, I want to see if there could be something here. It doesn't matter that your human and I'm a Faunus, I want to try."**

 **Weiss had her head down and her hands behind her back. She was just radiating nervousness. "Jaune...I finally realized that you liked me for who I am. Not my status or money, but just because I was me. No one has ever shown interest in me like that, so pure and genuine. Now, that I know this, its become obvious that I have some feelings for you, as well. I regret being so cold and harsh to you. So, I want to make it up to you and see if...maybe we could be together." She looked into his eyes, "If you think I'm worth it, that is."**

"Wait, are you asking him out _all together?_ ", asked Pyrrha, shocked.

"I guess he'll take the harem route", commented Roman, getting the four girls to sputter. Three of them sputtering denials, the fourth...

"No! Jaune's mine!", exclaimed the young redhead. "I'm not sharing him with anyone!".

"Actually, in the first universe I documented, that Jaune dated you four and Pyrrha", commented Phoenix. "And you were the most okay with it."

 **He looked up at the ceiling to try and get his thoughts in order. He didn't know these four girls had such genuine feelings for him. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He didn't want to shun them, to hurt them in a way like that. He looked at them, once he had an idea on what to do. "Alright, how about this? I'll go on a date with each of you and afterwards we can see where we go from there. But no matter what, we will still be friends if things don't work out. I don't wanna lose you girls over this. So what do you say? Deal?"**

 **Ruby squealed and hugged him tightly. He was stunned and slowly hugged her back, he missed this. He was shocked to see Yang hug him from his left and Blake do the same on his right a few seconds later. He saw Weiss was looking at him hesitantly. He just smiled, "Come on, Snow Angel." She smiled and hugged him as well, right between Ruby and Blake.**

 **They all broke apart and said their 'good nights' before they went back into their dorms. Jaune closed his door behind him before he leant his back against it and sighed. "How did it go?" Pyrrha asked him.**

"Perfectly, thank you for asking", said Mercury in a fake-serious voice.

"Oh, really?", replied Emerald, playing along.

"Yes. I also got a date", continued Mercury. "With four girls. Sorry if tonight you hear strange sounds. Could be a fivesome".

"Nah, don't worry, I'll probably get used to it soon enough", Emerald pretended to yawn. "Just don't come here if you can. Keep it in the girls' room".

"Okay, okay, that's enough", said Cinder, trying to control her laughter at seeing the four girls almost fainting for the blood rushing to their faces. Everyone was laughing at their expense, apart from Pyrrha who was steaming in silence, no one crazy enough to sit beside her, not even Nora.

 **Jaune just shook his head with a small smile, "Well, we made up." Pyrrha smiled when he said that. He then gave another sigh, "And somehow, I have a date with all of RWBY." Jaune heard something hit the ground. He looked to see that Pyrrha had fainted.**

"Guess the news hit her hard", commented Roman, chuckling. Pyrrha growled.

"Come on, Pyrrha, you can't have Jaune in _all_ realities", sighed Sun. "Be happy you have him in some of them".

"Then you should be happy Blake's with Yang", retorted Pyrrha, ignoring the two girl's denials.

Sun was silent for a bit. "Okay, you're right".

"I know".

Khor laughed loudly as he watched them. "This earned the best reactions of this whole watching streak", he commented, wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes. "I don't think I've laughed that much since my little brother got hold of the whipped cream and got it all over his face. And the tried to lick it off without using his hand!".

In his corner, Ozpin secretly smirked and sighed. "Ah, being young", he said shaking his head. "Something I haven't been for thousands of years now... ah, well, I guess that is the curse the Brothers spoke about".

Phoenix stood up, "Well, it has been fun. But I should really get back to my own universe". He turned to Khor and held out his hand, "Give me a call if you ever want to view another of my universes".

"Will do, in case I choose another of your documented realities", nodded the purple-themed Writer, shaking his hand. "Keep in touch and contact me if you ever need me. Or my weapon forging skill", he added with a knowing smirk.

 ** _Don't worry, Pyrrha isn't a terrifying yandere. It's just that she has seen too many realities in which Jaune isn't with her. Too many in which she doesn't even appear. She'll mellow down in time._**

 ** _Besides, in the show she even helps Jaune with Weiss, so why should she be a yandere?_**

 ** _Up next will probably be chapter 1 and 2 (all in one) of Trail of Blood, by me, just to see their reactions. PM me if you think I should show different chapters._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	13. Trail of Blood

**_Hey everyone! I know I've been busy with Trail of Blood, but finally I wrote the reaction to Chapter 1 - Despair._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

"Okay, can we go now?", asked Ironwood, looking annoyed. "We watched ten realities already. What else should we watch?".

Khor sat back on his couch and waited for everyone to crawl back into the room, forcing Ruby and Nora to leave their pets in the other room, one with a good stock of dog food, and the other with a few litres of green smoothie. Nora was more than happy to get rid of the yucky liquid. "Well, now I'm gonna show you another reality I'm monitoring. I warn you: it's not gonna be a happy one".

"And since when you give us happy realities", snarked Yang.

"Well, the first one was fairly light-hearted, and the ones of my friend Phoenix weren't dark either. What do you want? All sappy and happy? Nope". The Writer smirked at the dark glares he got for his last comment, but continued nonetheless. "I suggest you to relax because this will be a bit longer than average... although not even half the length of the last one. Phoenix knows how to capture details better than I do".

"And what are we gonna watch?", asked Ruby.

"Oh, nothing too dark", shrugged the god. "Not at first, at least. But you won't get to the Broken arc nor to the Atonement, so you should be pretty fine".

"Why, it gets worse?", innocently asked the crimsonette, making Weiss face-palm.

"Ruby, if we've learned anything about Khor is that with him, it always gets worse", she scoffed in disgust. "Isn't it right, Mr Dark and Broody over there?".

"You know, I almost regret bringing a bunch of hormonal teenagers in here, all ready to snark at me just because the realities I choose don't have the lightest start. Just know this: the title is Trail of Blood. You can guess the content".

"I just hope it's human blood", commented Adam. "As long as it's human, I'm fine with it".

 **Admiring his new weapon, Jaune Arc felt proud of himself.**

Immediately, Ruby went in chibi mode with stars in her eyes. "Jaune forged a new weapon?! LetmeseeLetmeseeLETMESEE!".

 **It wasn't a very complex weapon -it didn't even have a ranged mode like everyone else's-, but he felt proud as he examined it one last time. The pole of the new weapon was made of dark pinewood, smooth and cool under his hands. The blade, long and serrated like a saw, was slightly curved, just enough to be perfect at his eyes. A more experienced crafter would've probably made a much better weapon, but it was his first time forging a weapon, much less one as sophisticated as a scythe.**

"Wow, that looks ominous", commented Yang, cringing slightly at the sight. "It looks... evil".

"Ominous?! _Evil?!_ ", exclaimed Ruby, outraged. "It's a _scythe!_ It's wonderful! It's useful! It's cool! It's perfect! He's perfect!".

"Yes, yes, we know, you have the scorching hots for him", nodded Sun, yawning, while Yang twitched.

 **It wasn't like he would use it in combat, but paired with his Semblance it would be the perfect prank. Cruel and extreme, but a prank nonetheless.**

"Wait, Jaune discovered his Semblance?", asked Weiss, stupefied.

 **His tiny smile was wiped off when he thought of his Semblance. As if being the weakest fighter of the whole Beacon, the worst student and even the only one who couldn't channel his Aura to enhance his strength or speed wasn't enough, he** ** _had_** **to have the most cowardly Semblance ever. His Semblance, that he called Shadow of Death in a desperate attempt to make it ever so slightly better, allowed him to become immaterial. That meant that attacks passed through him, and he could pass through walls and even people, and** **he could even** **attack them. The flaw of his Semblance was that even if the others' attacks went through him, they damaged him** ** _twice_** **as much as they normally would, forcing him to use his Aura to protect himself even in `ghost mode`. He was so ashamed of his Semblance he hadn't even told the others about it. To them, he still was the only one in their group not to have a Semblance.**

 **Besides, a useless and cowardly Semblance** ** _wasn't_** **the Semblance he needed.**

Everyone gaped, apart from Khor who already knew how it would continue.

"He calls that _cowardly?_ ", breathed Yang. "It's almost as good as teleporting! He can pass through walls! He can pass through an opponent's defence! He can do so many things with that! How can he call it _cowardly?!_ ".

"Heck, he can even peek in the girl's bathroom without being seen!", commented Neptune, receiving flat stares from everyone and shrinking slightly. "Ehm... I was just adding my own opinion".

 **He took a deep breath and sheathed his new weapon, that still had no name. The pole shrank into itself and the blade bent downwards, the sharp teeth almost grazing his knuckles. With a sigh, he put it away on his back and donned his white cloak. It was really unusual for him to wear a cloak, but he wanted it to be a surprise.**

Ruby had stars in her eyes again. "He has a cloak! HE HAS A CLOAK!", she shouted excitedly, deafening everyone in the area. "HE HAS A SCYTHE! HE HAS A CLOAK! HE CAN MAKE COOKIES! MARRY ME!".

Despite not having heard her because of her temporarily deafness, Pyrrha instinctively glowered at her rival in love.

 **With a little smile, he pondered if he should show them the weapon first, or if he should scare the hell out of them. His smirk widened fractionally. He already had the black clothes and mask ready. Nobody knew, of course. If there was something he was good at, it was hiding things from the others. Until the day before, his own team and Team RWBY hadn't even known he had used fake transcripts to enter Beacon. He had told them, and they had asked him some time to think about it.**

"Black clothes?", wondered Cardin, surprised. "Do you think he...".

"He wants to dress as Death and prank you all with it", smirked Roman. "Apparently untouchable, dressed in black, with a wicked scythe... I guess your other selves are in for a good scare".

Ruby collapsed to the floor, dreaming of marrying Jaune. Yang had to shake her awake before they could continue with the reality.

 **Well, at least they hadn't immediately accused him of cheating and reported to the Headmaster.**

"Oh, right, he told us", noted Nora. "I guess everything's fine, right? Ooooohh, maybe we can prank Cardin with that! Cardin would absolutely piss himself!". Said boy pouted in protest, earning a laugh from the nearby sitting Sun.

 **"Mr Arc?".**

 **He froze, that was the default response of every student to that voice. Turning around, he saw one of the people he** ** _really_** **didn't want to see. Professor Glynda Goodwitch herself. And behind her, eleven other students. He knew each and every one of them, some more than others. Some of them had smug looks, some had disappointed looks, and some weren't even looking at him.**

 **Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark.**

"I don't like this", stated Blake. "Why are we there? Why with CRDL? Did we get in trouble and now Goodwitch wants to speak with Jaune about his team's behaviour?".

"I fear my other self is about to approach a far serious matter", replied Goodwitch, and everyone jumped, having forgotten about her and Ozpin. Ozpin simply drank his coffee.

 **"Y-Yes?", he replied uneasily.**

 **Goodwitch's expression was beyond severe, stern, or angry. She was absolutely seething icily.**

 **"I've been informed of the nature of your transcripts", she stated, her eyes never leaving his. He wanted to glance at the others, maybe to see why would they betray him like that, but breaking eye contact with Glynda Goodwitch was about as impossible as knowing what Headmaster Ozpin was thinking. He gulped guiltily and stayed silent, and that was enough for Goodwitch.**

"Wait, we told her?!", exclaimed Nora. "NO WAY!".

"If my other self's face is anything to go by, I did", said Cardin, pointing to the screen. "He's... I am... far too smug to be anything else".

"If he gets in trouble because of you, Winchester, I'll break your legs", menaced Pyrrha. Cardin winced.

 **Her anger left her, and only utter disappointed remained. "I knew you shouldn't have been here at all", she grumbled under her breath, but everyone heard her perfectly. "It's not even worth bringing this to the Headmaster. Pack your belongings, Mr Arc. You're hereby expelled from Beacon Academy. We won't report your crime of forgery, but do hurry. You're leaving with the first Bullhead".**

"Ms Valkyrie, Ms Rose, Ms Nikos, do try and restrain yourselves", scolded Ozpin as he forced the three girls to release an already badly beaten Goodwitch. She repaired her glasses and glowered at them, making them back away.

Ren frowned. "I don't like this. How could CRDL know without us telling them?".

"Eavesdropping", said Cardin, and then shrugged. "Hey, it's the only thing I can think of".

"But Jaune doesn't know", noted Winter. "So he'll probably think you betrayed him. You'll need to speak with him soon".

 **Jaune said nothing. He couldn't say anything. It was far too sudden. He had expected, in case his transcripts were revealed, to be brought to the Headmaster, maybe to the Vale police. Not to be just told off by Goodwitch in the middle of a corridor, and sent away without as much as care in the world.**

 ** _"It's not even worth bringing this to the Headmaster"_** **. That hurt.**

 _ **"I knew you shouldn't have been here at all"**_ **. That hurt too.**

 _ **"Pack your belongings, Mr Arc. You're hereby expelled from Beacon Academy"**_ **. That hurt more.**

 _ **"You're leaving with the first Bullhead"**_ **. Even that hurt.**

Goodwitch looked away. "I'm sorry, Mr Arc", she said. "My other self acted on the rush of her emotions. She should've thought before expelling you".

 **But what hurt him more than anything else was that as he turned and walked, no one farewelled him. Not Ruby, his first friend at Beacon, not Nora, Pyrrha or Ren, his teammates. He didn't really expect Weiss, Yang or Blake to farewell him. And he absolutely didn't care about Cardin and the other assholes in his team.**

Cardin opened his mouth to protest about the insult, but then he wisely closed it as he saw the looks Jaune's friends had. They would've scared a Grimm. Even mindlessness had a limit to recklessness.

 **What broke his heart was the sigh Goodwitch emitted before saying farewell. "Goodbye, Jaune".**

 **Of the twelve people, the fact that the one who knew him less had farewelled him while the others had just remained silent was too much. His fist clenched as he turned a corner, tears ready to fall from his misty eyes. As soon as he was out of sight, he broke into a run.**

"Girls, what did I just tell you?", grumbled Ozpin as Goodwitch was once more buried underneath the girls, this time with the addition of Yang. "First, it's unbecoming of you to attack your own professor. And second, she could defeat all of you if she wanted to, so I suggest you to let her go".

The four girls obliged, but it was clear they didn't want to.

 **"Did you see his face?", guffawed Cardin as he laughed alongside his team after Professor Goodwitch left them alone. Team NPR and Team RWBY were still unmoving, each of them looking in a different direction, none of them daring to make eye contact. "He deserved that, ha!", added Russel.**

The TV was temporarily obscured as seven weapons were deployed and started firing at will at the offending screen, hiding anything underneath in a storm of red, white, black, yellow, pink, bronze and green bullets and explosions. Khor patiently waited for them to have calmed down before resuming to watch the screen.

 _ **That**_ **provoked a reaction, in the form of Crescent Rose deploying and giving Russel a new haircut. A real growl fought its way out of Ruby's throat as she turned to face the bullies, eyes red and tears running down her cheeks. One after the other, all of Jaune's former teammates and Ruby's teammates unsheathed their weapons.**

Cardin felt his life expectancy free-fall as Team RBLN and (J)SPR glowered at him.

 **"It's your fault if Jaune has been expelled!", cried Ruby, and even if WBY had always thought the boy was far too weak to be attending Beacon, their grip of their weapons tightened. NPR wasn't so calm, and a few bullets whistled past Cardin's head as warning.**

Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren slowly turned their glares to Blake, Weiss and Yang. "You thought him weak?", Ruby growled in a low, feral, _dangerous_ voice.

Yang coughed meaningfully before yelping as Crescent Rose whistled an inch from her hair.

 **"Hey, I just did what you should've done in the first place!", he defend himself, knowing fully well that Pyrrha Nikos alone was enough to beat his team without a scratch, and the others weren't too far behind. There was a reason Cardin picked on Jaune: because the blond was the only one who was weaker than the bully himself. It wasn't wise to anger the seven strongest first year of Beacon. "If you don't have the guts to follow the rules, well it's not my problem!".**

 **"Oh, but now it's very much your problem", grinned Nora, and there wasn't any playfulness in her voice, just the promise of pain.**

In the Watcher's Room, Nora was wearing a similar expression as she, Ren, Pyrrha and Ruby administrated a good beating to Blake, Weiss and Yang for having thought poorly of Jaune, and to Cardin for having gotten him expelled. Khor didn't even try to stop them, simply amplifying the beaten ones' Auras to avoid injuries. The realities continued even as a terrified-looking Cardin sailed over their heads to crash into the opposite wall. The guard, Iiroden, peeked from the door, curious about the noises, but left as soon as Weiss crashed into said door, courtesy of Nora's hammer.

 **"Why are you getting so worked up?", asked Sky, flinching when seven weapons were pointed his way. "Hey, you knew and acknowledged he was worth absolutely shit in combat, and even his grades were far behind yours, so what's the deal? We did him a favour by getting him out of here before he can kill himself in a mission!".**

 **"We would've helped him!", shrieked Ruby, firing a bullet and creating a five-inches hole in the wall by Sky's head. "He was our friend!".**

 **"Was?", commented Dove, who still hadn't caught up with the danger he was in. "Well, I guess you got over him quickly enough, eh? I've heard JNPR will be assigned a new student. At least he will be better than that pathetic failure".**

 **His words weren't the best ones. Two minutes later, Goodwitch was forced to give Team RWBY and NPR detention for sending other students to the infirmary. And then they were sent back to the main hall, where they would meet their new teammate.**

 **Along the way they passed by JNPR's dorm, but all signs of Jaune had disappeared, and his bed was spotlessly made. Saddened by his wordless departure, they headed to the main hall.**

Finally, everyone had calmed down enough to resume watching the reality. Fortunately, Cardin's teammate weren't there, or the fight would've gone on for much longer.

 **Still wrapped in his white cloak and with a bag by his side, Jaune subtly watched as his former friends, the ones who had turned his back on him by betraying his secret, talked to another student, the one who would replace him if he wasn't wrong. He sighed, keeping himself out of sight but keeping them in earshot.**

 **Everyone seemed happy. He couldn't make out the details from the distance, but from the looks of it they were all smiling. Even Ren sported a tiny smile.**

"It's fake", stated Ren. "My smile is fake. Even the others' are fake. I guess he simply doesn't see us well, because it's painfully clear I'm about to tear that boy to pieces".

Nora nodded bitterly. "Jaune will probably think we've abandoned him".

 **He closed his eyes as his heart ached. Not even half an hour since his departure and they already happy to have a new, better friend. He looked one last time at his former friends before exiting the hall.**

 **Ruby, Ruby Rose, the young prodigy, his first friend at Beacon, the one who had always believed in him even though it was obvious he was a failure. She was smiling and shooting questions non-stop.**

"No! Jaune's right there!", shouted Ruby, desperate. "He's right there! Go to him! GO TO HIM!".

 **Weiss, Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the girl he had started to develop a crush for, was smiling too, although of course her own smile was less wide than Ruby's. Her greetings sounded polite, and if he heard right she had asked him about his past time at Beacon.**

Weiss frowned at the part on Jaune's crush on her, but then huffed. "Jaune might be untrained, but a leader doesn't need to be trained in combat. If he is in the middle of things, he won't be able to get a clear view of the situation. He needs to be a leader, not a fighter", she stated. "Jaune should've remained. Also, if he told us his Semblance, I'm sure we would've forged him into Beacon's best fighter. He has potential".

 **Blake, Blake Belladonna, the mysterious bookworm, the secret Faunus. Who she thought she was fooling with that bow of hers? It twitched often enough to fan herself on a hot day! And that was without counting how sharp her senses seemed to be, or the fact she could read in almost complete darkness. He had never spoken** **to the girl for more than a couple of sentences, but that was fine for him. She was smiling her usual small smile, but apart from introducing herself she remained silent.**

Blake blushed and looked away when everyone stared at her. "I guess Vomit Boy's sharper than he looks", commented Yang. "You did fool us with that bow, until you decided to tell us".

 **Yang, Yang Xiao Long, the most horrible pun-maker he knew, and also one of the liveliest people he knew. Yang had teased and mocked him relentlessly, both about his utter lack of combat skills and the fact he had vomited on her shoes the day before initiation. Weeks had passed, but it seemed that the girl wasn't a forgiving one. She had thrown an arm over the newcomer's shoulder and was chatting brightly.**

"My eyes are red", noted the blonde. "Why my eyes are red?".

 **Nora, Nora Valkyrie, probably the craziest entity he had ever stumbled upon, and self-proclaimed Queen of the Castle, was grinning as usual, and she hugged the newcomer -Yang wisely removed herself for a second- with one of her bone-breaking hugs, spouting gibberish over sloths and pancakes all along.**

"Choke that little bitch", muttered Nora, low enough for no one to hear. "Choke that little bitch and get Jauney back".

 **Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos, the strongest first year of Beacon, the Goddess of Victory, as well as one of the most kind-hearted people he knew, was smiling kindly as she introduced herself. Apparently the newcomer was a fan, because he immediately began speaking excitedly, probably asking for her autograph, and his heart ached even more when she accepted and even laughed at one of his stupid jokes. Apparently she didn't hate her fame as much as she had told him.**

"I'm faking it! I'm pretending!", shouted the redhead. "I hate my fame! I hate to be fangirled over! Please, believe me!".

 **Ren, Lie Ren, the silent ninja of JNPR as well as the only person he knew who preferred friends to call him by surname, probably because of the many possible puns with `lie`, was wearing a small smile on his usual neutral face as he shook hands with the new guy. He closed his eyes at that. Ren had never shook hands with** ** _him_** **. He didn't know if he should feel proud of that or not.**

"I never shake hands with my friends", he stated. His eyes narrowed. "Handshakes are for the ones who don't know each other. For business partners. Not for friends or family".

 **"Yay! We're gonna be Best Friends Forever!", came Ruby's voice, a bit strained probably by the distance. Best friends forever, huh? Wasn't that the same thing she had said to him? Where did the `forever` end up?**

 **As his heart broke with almost an audible sound, he fled the hall.**

"No, please, no!", exclaimed Ruby, crying her eyes out. Yang patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Come on, Rubes, it's not over yet", she said, her own eyes a little misty but otherwise fine. "Also, I'm sure you will get him back. And, if that version of you has a crush on him... I won't step in between".

 **Her smile ached.**

 **If there was something Nora hated more than waffles, it was smiling when she wasn't in the mood. She wasn't exactly the most observant of people, but it was clear everyone else was going through the same pain. Even when she hugged her new `roommate` -she refused to call him teammate-, she made sure to add just a tad more strength than usual, just to make him feel uncomfortable.**

"Your hugs always make people uncomfortable", commented Sun before being thrown all across the room by Nora.

"Silence, peasant!", the Queen of the Castle commanded. "It's an emotional moment!".

 **Looking around, she saw that the others weren't faring well, either. Ruby's eyes were as hard and cold as two real orbs of silver. Weiss's barely conceived glare would've scared Goodwitch. Blake's cat ears twitched in annoyance under her bow while her glare was less pronounced but also less hidden than Weiss's. Yang's eyes were red, and she heard the uncomfortable** ** _pops_** **that came from the new guy's shoulders when she passed an arm around them.**

Everyone cringed at the sounds as well, knowing of Yang's strength and temper. Goodwitch flinched at the other Weiss's glare, and Adam was sure that if Blake had glared at him _that way_ when she had left him, he wouldn't have had the courage to chase after her.

 **Her teammates weren't far behind. She had passed far too many years with Ren to miss the subtle hints that were his emotions, but in that case everyone but the newcomer could tell he was seething. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were boring a hole in the skull of the other male. Surely, if looks could kill, they would need another roommate already. Pyrrha was, tied with Weiss, the most used to put up a fa** **çade, but even hers started to leak when she realized the new guy was a fan of hers. And a huge fan at that. Her eyes were two chips of emerald, and she had to keep her hands behind her back to hide the fact they were continuously clenching like claws.**

Ren and Pyrrha were glaring at the new boy with evil glints in their eyes. "Leg breaking season", stated Pyrrha.

"Absolutely", agreed Ren.

 **Unfortunately, that boy seemed three times as obvious as Jaune, if such a thing was even possible. He ignored the killing intent that was emanating from them all and continued to shamelessly flirt with everyone, even Ruby much to Yang's great annoyance. But since it was against the rules to pummel another student to death, they had to restrain themselves. Trying to break the tension in the group, Ruby said the first thing that came to her mind.**

 **"Yay! We're gonna be Best Friends Forever!".**

 _ **'Snowball's chance in Hell'**_ **, they all bitterly thought.**

"Really snowball's chance in Hell", growled Ruby. "Weiss's my best friend forever".

"What about Jaune?", asked Mercury with sass.

"He's my boyfriend-to-be and future husband", the crimsonette stated with confidence. "As simple as that".

 **Jaune Arc never left Beacon by Bullhead. The burned remains of his belongings were found right in the middle of the courtyard. Only three** **things were missing.**

"Oh shit, that sounds bad", commented Qrow, taking a swing from his flask.

 **One was the sword Crocea Mors and its scabbard. The armour was found discarded near the ashes of what remained of his clothes and stuff. And even though they searched everywhere, and they asked to every single student, no one had seen the sword.**

 **Another was his writing set, although many just guessed it had burned completely, or someone had stolen it. The professors tried to search for it, but unlike his sword that was just a normal writing set with several pens, papers and ink.**

 **The third and last thing was Jaune Arc himself. Even though the Bullhead pilot swore time and again that Arc hadn't even boarded the Bullhead, the professor never found the blond boy in the school, either. They searched in the forest surrounding Beacon, too, knowing that the Grimm never ate their preys, preferring to leave them to rot, but even there they found nothing.**

"Jauney's gone?", asked Nora, confused and worried at the same time. "But... where? I mean, he wasn't on the Bullhead, he didn't go into the Emerald Forest, and not in the school. Where is he?"

 **Jaune Arc was just written off as a student who had simply sneaked out of the school in humiliation for his expulsion.**

 **Until, barely two days after his expulsion, the Headmaster called Team RWBY and the newly appointed Team SNPR to his office. He would've called Team CRDL, too, but unfortunately the four boys were still in the infirmary, nursing the wounds from the brief beating they got from Team RWBY and NPR. NPR's new leader, Saber Crimson, was not called as the call wasn't about him. And when the seven students finally arrived to the headmaster's office, it was to find the man drinking from a bottle of whiskey, and a message written in blood on the wall.**

 _ **REVENGE**_

 **"It's Mr Arc's blood".**

Silence reigned sovereign for a few seconds before everyone turned to glare at Khor, who flinched defensively. "Yes?".

" _What. Happened. To. Jaune_ ", growled Pyrrha.

Khor raised his hands in defeat. "He's still alive, if that's what you want to know", he said hurriedly. "He's mostly fine".

"Mostly?", snarled Ruby.

"He's fine!", the boy corrected quickly. "He's fine. He's just... somewhere. I swear, he's fine!".

That didn't seem to appease her, and they proceeded to prove that even the god-like Writers could feel pain. A _lot_ of pain. And broken legs. And many, many, _many_ more things.

 ** _Ouch._**

 ** _Until next -Ouch!- time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh._**

 ** _PS: OUCH!_**


	14. Private Time

**_Hey everyone! I've been busy lately but now I should have a bit more free time due to an arrangement I've made with my parents. Also, I've attended a writing masterclass on the weekend, and this leads me to the following warning:_**

 ** _They've told me I should try a bit of every type of storywriting. I've already written horro, suspence, a bit of romance, adventure, action, gore, friendship and comedy. So they suggested me to go with... smut, or lemons as some people call them. After a short argument I gave in and so I looked up a few fics for inspiration... then I looked everything up on Wikipedia. Not like I don't know what sex is, but I wanted to know how people usually write it... and I'd say I'm pretty shocked and kinda disgusted by the things I've read. Not to fault anyone, maybe it's just me. Still, I decided to try so here it is._**

 ** _WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LANCASTER SMUT. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE AGAINST IT OR SIMPLY NOT INTERESTED. NOT MY PROBLEM. DON'T COMPLAIN EITHER. THANK YOU!_**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

After Iiroden had patched Khor up a little, the watchers finally quieted down.

The Writer, who still had both his arms in casts -as strange as that might've sounded- and still one healing leg, decided to just let the others decide for the next reality, so that he couldn't be faulted for anything at all.

Yep, Hell has no fury as a woman scorned. And absolutely it paled in comparison to a bunch of Remnantians enraged.

"So, now that our favourite god has learned not to mess with our friends, let's move onto the next _happy_ reality", declared Yang, snatching the list of possible reality from Khor's magically healed hand as soon as he handed it over. Ha, _handed_ it over. Gah, stop Yang. "Very well, we've got titles like `Berserker`... sounds bad, `Trail of Blood, Chapter 25`... no thanks, `The Elemental Swordsman, Random Chapter`, `DVYL May Cry`... this is ominous, `Private Time`, that tells us nothing, `Forbidden Forever` and this is creepy, `Not a Hero`, this sounds interesting but packed with action, and `Last Rook`... aaaand this sounds just boring".

"That is actually tragic", said Khor, nonchalantly. "As for Not a Hero, it's inspired by a song from my native nation. I fear I won't be able to translate it, so few of you might understand it, but the reality itself has action as you said".

"No Last Rook then", stated Pyrrha, glancing at the list. "It's not very long... does it mean we will be free shortly?".

"No, it just means no realities have picked my interest yet", said the Writer, shrugging. "Also, I've recently received a few tips about which realities I could try to document to try and not always stick to the ones similar to the ones I already have, and maybe I'll put it to practice. That means there might be different kinds of realities in there".

"Well, all the creepy ones are immediately out", affirmed Nora, waving a hand as if dismissing the realities. Then she frowned when they didn't disappear.

"I guess it's a tie between the Elemental Swordsman, even if it will be a random chapter... dunno why is it in chapters...", said Yang. "And Private Time. Really, Khor, your tastes in realities are _dark_ ".

The Writer shrugged. "To answer your question, though, we Writers write realities in chapters because it would be a mess to write an entire world all in one go", he replied. "As for my tastes... _De Gustibus_ " **(AN: that's what my family says when we mean "everyone has his own tastes". I don't know if it's used elsewhere, though)**

"Are we gonna watch the Elemental Swordsman?", asked Ruby. "I mean, Private Time seems... calmer... but the Elemental Swordsman kinda left us hanging last time".

"That's the one in which you five all date him, you know that, right?", pointed out the Writer, and five faces turned crimson.

"PRIVATE TIME!", screeched Weiss, snatching the list from Yang's hands and tossing it aside. "Decision's been made. Private Time. Stop. No harems".

Yang glanced at her with a smirk. "Wow, the Ice Queen knowing what a harem is?", she asked slyly. "Interest... or experience?".

"Neither", said Weiss, taking out her scroll and shoving it into the blonde's face. The screen contained something similar to a list of rules. "N. 54, I am not to take part in any improper relationship. This includes far-relationships, relationships with members of the lower classes, harems, any kind of sexual perversion, any kind of rebellious relationship, and any kind of relationship with the political enemies of the SDC".

Yang whistled. "Jeez, your father's obsessed, isn't it?", she asked with a wince.

"He is", replied Winter instead, taking out her scroll with a similar list on it. "And that's why we both left as soon as we could. That's why I joined the military. So I could do this". With a wicked smirk, she deleted the list and sighed happily. "I have ten thousands copies of that. Whenever I feel down, I delete one. It always make me feel better".

"Khor, what are you doing?", asked Blake, looking at the god, who was busy putting on headphones and a blindfold, having magically healed his arms to do so.

"Nothing", he replied with an easy smile before putting on the headphones. "Just nothing", he repeated as the screen lit up and everyone turned to watch it.

 **Jaune and Ruby were deep in a heated virtual fighting match.**

"Yeah, that's the only way Vomit Boy could ever beat Ruby", snickered Yang, and then had to duck as Ruby deployed not Crescent Rose, but Crimson Rose, the scythe given to her by Adrian of the Phoenix Warehouse Productions, and tried to give her a new haircut. Fortunately, in `1001 Hairstyles for Huntresses` there was also the secret recipe for the mythical Indestructible Hair, for some reason also called Anime Hair.

"Yang, stop being mean!", exclaimed the crimsonette, eyes narrowing. "Jaune's not even half as bad as you make him sound! Just because he can't punch a forty meters hole into the ground _yet_ doesn't mean he's awful at everything!".

"Wait!", exclaimed Blake, looking at Yang. " _You_ can punch a forty meters hole into the ground?!".

"Nah, Ruby was just exaggerating", she laughed lightly, and the black-haired girl sighed in relief. "I can punch a ten meters hole into a wall, though". Blake slumped.

 **Ruby's character was nimble and fast, and she had used all her equipment points in her weapon, while Jaune had preferred to upgrade his armour and shield first, leaving him with one of the weakest blades.**

Yang snorted derisively. "I take that back, Vomit Boy, you suck at videogames too", she drawled with an eye roll. "Really. Armour and shield. What the fuck do you use them for if you can just dodge and attack?".

Weiss nodded along. "Armour just hinders the bearer. Jaune is surely going to lose". She sighed. "When will that dolt learn? There's a reason no true Huntsman wear armour".

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, glancing at her own armour. Khor, despite having a full plate armour on, couldn't hear them, but he still frowned under his blindfold.

 _ **"Knight of Lancaster wins!"**_ **, stated the game as soon as the health bar of Ruby's Captain Zwei dropped to zero.**

 **"Not fair!", exclaimed the defeated Ruby, throwing her controller aside.**

"HOW!?", howled Yang, incredulous. "I mean, Ruby sucks at games, but his character was terrible! He chose armour! Nobody ever chooses armour!".

Pyrrha coughed meaningfully and glared at her. All the other watchers just shrugged, none of them wearing armour apart from Cardin. And the burnt-orange-haired boy knew better than try to stand up to Yang in an argument.

 **"Sorry, Ruby, but you had it coming", replied Jaune, putting his own controller down. "I told you not to dismiss armour as unimportant".**

 **"I don't wear armour", pouted the girl. "And I'm good as I am".**

 **"Of course you are, but this is a game. Armour absorbs damage and my shield allowed me to block basically all your attacks", explained the boy, affectionately hugging her with one arm. "All the upgrades in the world can do nothing if you can't hit me. Offensive power is useful against the Grimm, but defensiveness means you have less attacks to take care of, and if you are used to fight on the defensive you're usually a stamina monster, that means you can hold a position for long before giving in to the Grimm".**

"A stamina monster, uh?", grinned Yang, smirking at Pyrrha. "I guess I'll have to test that when we go back".

"Try that, and I will remove your hair", menaced the scary redhead. "And _not_ with a blade".

 **"Nerd", huffed Ruby.**

 **"Sore loser", countered Jaune.**

 **"Vomit Boy".**

 **"Crater Face".**

 **"Mr Hoodie".**

 **"Ms Combat Skirt".**

 **"Mr Tall, Blond and Scraggly".**

 **"Ms Small, Redhead and Splendid".**

Yang's and Pyrrha's eyes narrowed at the flirt, but Ruby simply pulled her hood so far down her eyes that even her chin was hidden, trying and failing at hiding the mighty blush that rushed to her cheeks.

Under the hood, though, she smiled.

 **"Mr Old Weapon".**

 **"Ms Modern Cannon".**

 **"Mr Heavy Armour".**

 **"Ms Silk Corset".**

 **"Mr Torn Jeans".**

 **"Ms Black Stockings".**

The two girls' eyes twitched.

 **"Mr Sleep-in-Class".**

 **"Ms Doodle-in-Class".**

 **"Mr Jaune Soleil Arc".**

 **"Mrs Ruby Crimson** ** _Arc_** **".**

Ten students stopped breathing. One out of amazement, one out of jealousy, and one out of rage. Seven out of breath for the continued laughters.

The adults just sighed, shaking their heads. Khor started bobbing his head at the rhythm of the music he was listening to, not giving a damn about the rest of the viewers.

 **Ruby turned as red as her second name and looked down, making him laugh. "S-Shut up", she said weakly. "It's n-not funny. We're not even married...".**

 **"Oh my Oum, you're so cute when you blush like that!", he chuckled loudly, making her blush even further. "One day you'll kill me with your cuteness".**

 **"I'm not** ** _cute_** **!", pouted the girl.**

 **"I beg to disagree. You** ** _are_** **cute. You're the cutest girl I've ever met, and that I will ever meet", continued Jaune, smiling at her as he cupped her face lovingly. "But if you fear I say cute not to say beautiful, then rest assured, because you are the most wonderful sight my eyes have ever had the fortune to see. And I'll prove it".**

 **Then he tilted her head up and pressed his lips hotly on hers.**

"Eeep!", yelped Ruby, shrinking into her seat with a mighty blush on her cheek, withering under Pyrrha's glare. Yang, instead...

"ARC!", she shrieked enraged. "YOU! ARE! DEAD!".

"Get the girl, bro!", exclaimed Sun, high-fiving Neptune and Mercury on either side. "That's my boy!".

 **Ruby quickly melted into the kiss and returned it heatedly, forcing him back on the couch and crawling on top of him, all without breaking lip-contact. Their tongues fought a long and hard battle in her mouth, but eventually Jaune's older and more experienced one won over hers, pinning hers down in her mouth and freely exploring the inside of her cheeks and running his tongue over her teeth.**

Yang opened her mouth to scream in pure, unadulterated rage, but before she could her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she slumped to the ground, blood trickling out of her nose and ears. Weiss bent over to check on her and sighed. "The dunce probably has just suffered either an ictus or some kind of mental trauma. Her Aura should take care of it... but it'll take a little while". She smirked evilly, for once wielding the knife by the handle. "Probably enough to miss the whole thing should Ruby and Jaune... go all the way".

With a _thump_ , Pyrrha fainted and followed Yang to the ground. Ruby, her face redder than her cloak, peeked out from under her hood. "Thanks", she mumbled to Weiss before disappearing again.

 **In revenge, Ruby grabbed the hem of his hoodie and yanked it up, revealing his toned stomach, before running her finger on the warm skin, smirking when she heard and felt him hum in satisfaction at the touch. His already toned figure had been further improved during his stay at Beacon. They separated for air, and she used that time to pull the garment up over his head and then flinging it on the floor. Jaune smirked as his fingers began working on the laces that kept her corset closed.**

Winter looked around. "Hey, where's Qrow?", she asked, knowing that the drunkard would've probably shouted something about Ruby's purity by now, but he was nowhere in sight.

"He drank some of that wine Mr Adrian Phoenix gave him", replied Ozpin, gesturing to the door on the left. "This was before the start of the reality. Khor had to lock him up to avoid him to cause too much of a fuss... you know how he is. Also, he's dead drunk now".

Ruby sighed in relief. "One less to worry about. Thanks Khor".

"You're welcome".

"Hey, weren't you wearing headphones?".

"...".

"Whatever".

 **The article of clothing was quickly dispatched by Jaune's expert hands. Expert, because that wasn't nearly the first time they had had some private time together.**

Ruby watched from underneath her hood as all the watchers, apart from Khor, dropped to the ground, unconscious. She looked at the Writer, who was still wearing a blindfold and keeping headphones, and went to tap his shoulder. He raised the blindfold just enough to peek with one eye and raised a single eyebrow at her. She gestured around. "Oh, that", he nodded in understanding. "Well, your adoptive uncle Adrian would simply kill me if I'd let someone else see this. You've got a crush on the boy, right? Then sit back and enjoy the show. I'm gonna listen to _L'Eroe_ for a while more. I've decided to put Not a Hero next and I need to listen to the song so, if you excuse me...". He lowered the blindfold again. **(AN:** _ **L'Eroe**_ **[The Hero] is an Italian song by Mercanti di Liquore. Not mine)**

Ruby shrugged and returned to watch the screen, red but _really_ interested.

She was fifteen, not five, for Dust's sake!

 **On the screen, Ruby and Jaune quickly dispatched the rest of their clothing to enjoy the feeling of warm and familiar skin against theirs. Not a small feat, since they hadn't stopped kissing all along. Jaune's right hand was caressing her slit while his other gently groped her breast, earning occasional moans from the petite redhead, who in turn had a hand on his shoulder and the other around his hard member, stroking it slowly.**

Ruby knew she should've fainted right then and there, given the sheer quantity of blood in her cheeks, but her willpower couldn't let her faint before finishing watching the reality. Also, she couldn't deny that she had been thinking about Jaune _that way_ for a while now. Two years of different might've resulted in a more innocent desire, but it was desire nonetheless.

Subtly, she took out her scroll and began recording.

 **"Ready, my beautiful flower?", smiled Jaune, dragging her in for another long kiss.**

 **"As ready as always, my valorous knight", she replied as the kiss ended, beginning to lower her hips down onto his.**

 **"Then let's not make you wait". Despite his words, they didn't speed up, instead opting for a slow penetration that let them both feel every second of it. They engaged in a heated lip-lock for a couple of minutes before Jaune began thrusting in and out of Ruby.**

Ruby whimpered, squeezing her thighs together to keep the heat in check. "Not fair...", she mumbled miserably. "Can see but can't feel...".

 **She moaned happily. "You can go faster, you know, right?", she said, pushing down her hips hoping to speed up the pace. "This isn't my first time".**

 **"Neither is mine", smirked Jaune, encircling her waist with his arms like he always did when he was about to seriously step things up a few notches. "But if you ask...", he trailed off, instead brutally increasing his pace and making her bit her lip to avoid moaning. It wasn't really fair, he knew it, but he also knew she enjoyed it just the same as long as she was with him.**

 **Ruby seemed to greatly appreciated the change of pace, as she smothered her lips against his once again to avoid moaning out loud. Their bodies moved in unison as they picked up the pace even further, just like they both liked it. Their tongues battled once more, none winning nor losing, wrestling and moving from her mouth to his and back.**

Ruby brought her legs up and hugged her knees, her breathing heavy as she watched her other self getting what she herself wanted from Jaune, and sneaked a glance around to check everyone was still unconscious.

Khor took out his notepad and began writing a new idea, always with the blindfold on.

 **His arms tightened around her waist as her hands went to his shoulders, pushing herself higher and then down harder every time. It was a tiring task, but her Aura helped her through it with ease. Blissful pleasure was shooting all through their bodies as both of them neared their climax, more in love with the other's intimate closeness than with the act itself.**

 **Finally, Ruby reached the peak of her pleasure, arching her back and pressing her small breasts against Jaune's chest as he pulled her impossibly close, a primal scream escaping from her lips as waves of pleasure crashed on her, trying to force her to lose her hold on reality and lose herself in her orgasm. Despite being currently next to useless in her pleasured haze, she continued to slam herself down, prolonging her orgasm for as long as she could before she needed to face reality again.**

 **Jaune wasn't far behind, just like every time they made love to each other, grunting in apparent exertion as his thrust became more forceful and fast, burying himself deep within her and causing new highs of pleasure to crash on the two lovers. Eventually even the knight came, burying himself into her core one last time and this time not pulling back, his hot seed shooting inside of her and filling her womb.**

 **She loved every single second of it.**

Ruby whimpered in aroused distress. Yang and Pyrrha began stirring and looked up at the screen...

 **Also, he had surely knocked her up. Yang could shut up now. She was a grown girl. She drank milk! And now she was also pregnant at fifteen.**

...only to faint again, their heads banging against the hard floor for the second time. Ruby squeaked at the thought of getting pregnant with Jaune's child, but she wasn't really against the idea... even if she did know it would be a very bad idea.

 **"Liked it?", asked Jaune with a smirk. Ruby loved how much more confident he was in bed, but maybe it was just because he had partially caught up in terms of fighting skills and so he didn't feel like the last wheel of the cart all the time.**

 **"Obviously", she grinned, ready to deliver the news. Aura was indeed a wonderful tool to fight, but her Aura sense was also good at something else: knowing if she was pregnant or not. And at the moment, her Aura sense said... "You know, Jaune, we really should begin looking for a job and a house".**

 **"Uh?", he said, frowning surprised. "Why?".**

 **"Because you wouldn't leave your dear wife and your dear not-yet-born twins in the streets, wouldn't you?", she said, leaning into him to see his reaction better.**

 **He did not disappoint her. His eyes went wide and he immediately looked down at their joined sexes, at her womb. The same one she was claiming was now growing not one, but** ** _two_** **new lives. The lives of the newest generation of the Arcs... the lives of his children. He looked up into her eyes. "R-Really?", he stammered.**

 **"They're two, a girl and a boy", she nodded happily, pressing herself against him. "I guess we went at it pretty hard this time, uh? Two in one go".**

 **Jaune gulped. "Are you okay...?".**

 **"Jaune, I would've been taking the pill, hadn't I wanted to get knocked up by you", she said with love. "I kinda had this planned. Us playing for a while, then having sex and... I actually thought I would've needed a plan to get you to finish deep inside me, but you did everything on your own". She smiled and kissed him passionately. "And as usual, you did wonderfully".**

 **"Y-Yeah, but having children?", he asked with hesitance. "I mean, I have seven sisters, I'm used to children, but you... are you sure it's what you want?".**

 **Ruby smirked. Time to pay him back for the earlier teasing. "Oh, don't worry, dear husband. I was thinking of beating your mother's record of seven... by a couple or so more".**

 **Jaune turned crimson. "N-Nine children?!", he half-exclaimed, half-choked out.**

Ruby whined. "Pleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyes...", she repeated like a mantra.

 **"Or maybe you want to make it an even number and round it up to ten?", offered Ruby. "Given how easily you knocked me up this time, we both have the fertility for them... What do you say, my shining knight?".**

 **He chuckled nervously. "Er... Ruby, i-if you want to have many c-children... I'm okay, Ruby, I'm used to children. Just... please don't try to even tell Yang about this".**

 **"What, that I've been knocked up in great style by you?", asked Ruby with an innocent smile. "Or that we've been having** ** _really steaming_** **sex for a few months now? Or maybe that her little innocent sister had sex about once a day ever since we got together?".**

 **Jaune paled. "None of those things", he said shakily.**

"None of those things", agreed Ruby. "Not after you got seven children. And don't let Yang kill him!".

Yang twitched in her coma before stirring slightly, looking up at the screen.

 **Ruby's scroll began to vibrate. She huffed slightly and picked it up, accepting the call from Yang.** ** _"Hey Ruby, we're having dinner right now. Wanna me to bring you something to eat?"_** **.**

 **Ruby smirked at Jaune's panicked expression. "No, thank you Yang. I'm pretty** ** _full_** **right now. Jaune and I, though, are probably going to Vale later to** ** _eat out_** **. Don't worry, I'll** ** _come_** **back soon".**

 **Jaune steadily got redder and redder, but fortunately the scroll wasn't able to fully maintain the sultry tone with which she spoke those words, so Yang was just perplexed for a second.**

Yang fainted a third time. Ruby sighed in annoyance and the blonde's head hit the ground again. Now it was more annoying than embarrassing when Yang woke up.

 _ **"Ooookay..."**_ **, she said through the call.** ** _"I'll see you later, okay?"_** **.**

 **"Yeah, see you later, sis", replied Ruby before closing the call and turning to Jaune. "Do you think she won't kill you if I tell her she's gonna be an auntie?".**

 **Then the screen cut to black.**

And everyone regained their senses, with Pyrrha and Yang jumping on their feet, glowering around, while Khor removed his blindfold and headphones. The two girls were at his throat immediately.

"Ruby got pregnant", growled Yang.

"Jaune had sex with Ruby", snarled Pyrrha.

Khor shrugged. "You chose it", he countered easily before pushing them away and stretching far and wide. "Now, take a small break. I'll be bringing in another guest before long... and I bet you all have heard of him".

"Monty Oum?", asked Roman, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's the only one I can think of", nodded Ironwood, for once agreeing with the criminal. "You're bringing Holy Monty here? How can you do that?".

"I'm not bringing Monty anywhere, may his soul rest in peace", retorted the Writer before looking at Weiss. "I'm bringing in two people, actually. One, Whitley Schnee and the other... Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company... your father".

 ** _Oh, yeah..._**

 ** _The song L'Eroe is a real song by Mercanti di Liquore. I'll probably use it in the next chapter, Not a Hero._**

 ** _For the user who suggested me to use the Berserker Armour, don't worry: I haven't forgotten about it. It's currently in my list. It's just that I need to find an appealing scenario for it. Also, look up my profile: I've just created a voting poll. My very first one. I am biased for Dust and Death, but it's your choice._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	15. It Was All Adam's Fault

**_Sorry, this is really short because the reality was really short by itself. This is my RWBY guys' rection to chapter 27 of the fic The RWBYverse is Infinite by yoshi3000. All rights belong to him. He asked me to react to his fic and I agreed. Also because I need the authors to send me the chapters I react to in order to write them._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

The Watchers -or rather the Poor Guys Forced to Watch Realities by a Mad Writer Who Could Find Better Ways to Spend His Time- watched in silence as Khor strode out of the room to go fetch the new viewers, Jacques and Whitley. Said silence lived for a good ten seconds before it was brutally murdered.

By Nora.

"So... Are we gonna watch another reality as we wait for Khor?", she said cheerfully.

"Fine by me", shrugged Yang, activating the TV once more, a reality apparently ready to watch. On the screen, though, a few words caught their attention.

 _Note to myself: have Ruby wait this out._

Everyone turned to look at Ruby. They gave her a look. Then they gave her a Look. But Ruby was unmoving, shaking her head in defiance. Yang arrived to give her the LOOK, but she shook her head again, firmly refusing to leave the room. "I'm not five, Yang", she said in outrage. "I can handle whatever there is to handle, like any of you".

Yang was going to snap, but Blake placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Let her stay", the cat Faunus said. "I mean, she is attending a school for warriors, and she's doing great so far. Why force her to leave. I believe that if it's something like that... Black Science or something... she could handle it".

"Also, she's clearly not as naive as she looks, Yang", chided in Ren. "She knows that death and horrible things exist in the world. Why do you think she wants to change it? How can you fix something if you don't even know it's broken?".

Ruby turned to her older sister, puppy eyes on full power mode, and the blonde's stern expression finally cracked. "Fine, she can stay", she relented with a sigh, earning a squeal of victory from the redhead. "Oum, Ruby, you're _worse_ than a child!". Ruby blew her a raspberry.

 **Sienna Khan normally had her issues with humans, but she was certainly glad for the heterochromatic eyed teen who rescued her. Adam had the bright idea of trying to make a potion to make all humans on the planet sterile, and even Sienna found the idea disgusting. However, his "potion" botched up. Instead of sterilizing, it gave humans and Faunus a desire to…do anything that moves, and it spread all over the world. Sienna was trying her damnedest to escape the hideout only to get tackled by a grunt fully infected. His irises had hearts in them and he had a lustful look in his eyes. Sienna knew him well as he was the rookie that had a huge crush on her.**

 **"Damn it, why did those lust filled goons have super strength?!" Sienna screamed as he pinned her to the ground tearing at her clothes.**

Before Yang could even say anything, Ruby was already gone, a far away door slamming, and rose petals all over the couch she had been previously sitting on. Apparently her Semblance had undergone a change into Instant Embarrassed Teleportation. All the adults, Ren, Weiss and Pyrrha glared at Adam for his... more than foolish actions. Sun and Neptune were cheering on the Faunus, thanking him profusely for the act. Adam was left to warily shake hands with the teens as several death glares bore holes in his skull. Somehow, he was sure even Adrian was glaring at him from a few universes away, maybe while planning the best way to eviscerate him.

 **Thankfully, he dragged her someone secluded leaving Sienna only to have to deal with him. However, over at Beacon, others were not so lucky. Jaune, Glynda, and Ruby were running for their lives. The lust cloud had affected everyone on campus except them turning the place into a literal orgy.**

Yang's eyes widened. "Oh my Oum I am in that thing?!", she exclaimed in shock.

Nora glanced at Ren and blushed, looking away and fidgeting with her skirt. A second later Ren looked at Nora and blushed, looking away and swirling his smoothie in his glass.

"Wait, _I_ am in that?!", shouted Pyrrha. "Oum, I am in there and Jaune's not! With who am I having sex!?".

Blake held a tissue to her nose, trying to hide the fact it was crimson red and dripping, also ignoring the burning wetness between her legs, trying to save the idea for later.

Ozpin spat out his coffee, thankfully his mug could create more. " _Am I in there as well?!_ ", he choked out. Thoughts of a certain Grimm-like woman came to his head, knowing she would obviously try and make the Grimm attack, lured by the lust. Then the two trains of thought ended up on the same railway and fused, providing him with a highly unwelcome image of a _very_ heated sexual intercourse between the Queen of the Grimm and the King of Wizards.

For the first time in years, he fished his hand into his pocket and took out his handkerchief to stop the stream of blood fountaining out of his nostrils.

"Wait, it said all the world is infected...", realized Ironwood, eyes wide in terror. "OH MY OUM PLEASE NOT MY SECRETARY!". Winter would've shot him a shocked and quite disgusted look, but she had other things to worry about.

" _I was turned into a fucking slut because of YOU?!_ ", she screamed as she strangled Adam, his face steadily turning blue. " _I'll fucking KILL you, you fucking piece of bullshit!_ ".

Roman, Neo, Mercury, Cinder, Qrow and Emerald looked around in shocked disgust.

 **"We need to get out of here before it's too….aahhh!" Jaune said being pulling up by Pyrrha's semblance.**

 **"Jaune, our love! We need you inside us!" A lust crazed Pyrrha dragging Jaune away alongside Velvet, Emerald, and Weiss.**

"I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH JAUNE?!", shrieked Weiss, crimson and furious. Yang began to laugh wildly. "SHUT UP, YANG! I MAY HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM BUT I'M NOT READY FOR SEX YET!".

Everyone skipped a full minute of breathing to take in the new information. Meanwhile...

"NO! I AM CINDER'S AND NO ONE ELSE'S!", screeched Emerald, smothering Cinder into her chest. At first, the Half Maiden was fairly happy of the position, but as seconds tickled by, and she began turning blue, she was reminded of a very important thing: she kinda needed oxygen to live.

But Emerald didn't seen to be going to let go anytime soon.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JAUNE?!", shrieked Yang, freaked out completely.

Weiss closed her mouth with a loud _click_ , turning red and looking away. "I-I... w-well, he's a-always kind a-a-and helpful a-a-and handsome a-a-and nice a-and you all k-know w-what do they s-say about large A-Aura reserves...".

 _Splash_.

Everyone turned to Blake, who was frantically trying to stop the stream of blood coming out of her nose, smiling apologetically at them as she tried to stop it even with her hands, but inevitably some fell on the ground loudly enough to attract the attention of most.

The Redheads turned to look briefly at Weiss again. "This isn't over yet", they said ominously, and the heiress could only hope. And hope. _And hope_. Even if she knew it was futile.

 **"Save yourselves!" Jaune said being pulled into his "death" by sex.**

 **He was not completely torn up about it though. Glynda and Ruby kept moving, but Glynda found herself slowing down. Her body was tiring out and more were closing in. Glynda looked to innocent Ruby and shoved her into a locker setting the location for outside of the school. As the locker blasted off, Glynda was tackled by a pack of horny schoolgirls and boys. As for Ruby, her locker crashed into Emerald Woods. Despite the rough start, Ruby set off to find help and set out on a quest to put a stop to it all!**

 **Of course, she would succeed if this wasn't a universe where she was destined to fail.**

"What do you mean, fail?", asked Ren, who was currently using his Semblance on himself. The sensation of not feeling any emotions, much like a stone or a dead body, was highly unpleasant, but the calm focus that came with it was highly welcome. He seriously needed it.

 **(Twenty seconds later…)**

The attention of everyone was on the screen now, as some strange music began to play. **(AN: Sonic Game Over Theme)**

 **Ruby found herself stripped and restrained by a geist possessing her cloak to tie her up as a pair of lust filled humanized Usra Minors took turns in her. One in her mouth and one up her rear drilling in and out. Ruby would have fought back, but the Geist over her head was overriding her senses. Innocent Ruby Rose was innocent no more and lost to the pleasure.**

 **GAME OVER**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?", screamed Yang, eyes crimson and hair aflame. "WHAT FUCKING KIND OF TWISTED REALITY IS THAT?! RAPED BY FUCKING _URSAI!? THEY SHOULDN'T EVEN_ _ **HAVE**_ _DICKS!_ ".

Everyone just continued to look at the screen blankly as it shut off, not having really caught the meaning of all that. World-wide rape? Or world-wide love and acceptance via fucking each other senseless?

One thing was sure:

Hadn't it been for Khor's magic, Adam would've died a horrible death.

 ** _What awaits for him it's far worse._**

 ** _Anyway, if you want to fault someone, fault Oum for having allowed us to have these ideas. ;)_**

 ** _Next time we'll have our friend Adrian back for lunch and more gifts, and of course we're gonna introduce the two new watchers! ;)_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	16. Adrian's Gifts (and Lunch), Part 2

**_Hey everyone! I'm back! Here there will be a little surprise for everyone, but don't worry: I am crazy and it shows! ;)_**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

When the Writer returned, he was in for a surprise.

Firstly, as soon as he opened the door, a terrified Weiss Schnee run into him and grabbed him, hiding behind him as she clutched his back tightly, uncaring of the three other visitors. He would've asked her what was wrong, but he didn't get the chance as an unconscious and miserable Adam Taurus smashed into the wall to his left, looking much worse for wear.

Secondly, there were an angry Pyrrha and a scorned Ruby glaring at Weiss, their weapons in hand, Ruby having trained in the Royal Arena during the previous reality, now a bit more used to wield Crimson Rose, the copy of Adrian Phoenix's Black Rose, aka the plasma scythe/sickles/revolvers. With Crescent Rose. That meant...

Dual. Fucking. Wielding.

Two weapons larger than the girl herself. Fuck Aura.

Most of the others were simply raining down bullets of hits on Taurus's unconscious form on the floor, with Blake huddled to write some indecent ideas of hers and Ozpin having apparently broken his nose, given the large stream of blood that was coming out of his nostrils.

But when he entered, everyone stopped to look at the four newcomers.

Well, two newcomers and two who had already been there, but they looked like newcomers too.

The first of the four who stepped in the room was a tall man with old white hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a very expensive white suit with a light blue undershirt. The man was Jacques Schnee, previously known as Jacques né Gélé before he married into the Schnee name. Usually his eyes would've held contempt for everyone and everything before him, but his current predicament kept him from actually using his aura of frosty majesty.

His current predicament was being held at scythe's point by a girl of around the same height as Weiss -short-, who walked into the room right after him. She had biker boots and black leather pants, a red tank top under a black leather vest, and familiar-looking wristbands. Her hair arrived to her shoulder blades and were ocean blue, and her eyes were of a shade of magenta slightly darker than Ren's. Her expression was feral and ferocious, but a victorious smirk was gracing her features as she pressed the familiar blade of Black Rose against Jacques's neck.

After her came an equally short boy with snow white short hair and ice blue eyes. He wore blue pants and a jacket over a white shirt. Contrary to his father, Whitley Schnee wasn't held at sword point, so he walked in arrogantly, casting glances around as if he was the owner of not just the room, but the whole castle and even of the people inside it.

Behind him came the real owner of the castle, Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh, but the Writer had changed. He -or rather _she_ \- now had slightly more feminine features and a slightly more curvaceous figure. Eyes, hair, armour, wings and horns had remained the same, and it was thanks to that that the watchers recognized the houseowner.

The two white-haired men were greeted with coldness, just like everyone had expected. The unknown girl was greeted warily and confusedly, since Khor had said he... she would've brought back only two new visitors, but they didn't question it. Instead, it was the Writer himself that caused more shock.

"Khor?!", everyone asked, stunned.

The Writer nodded and closed the door behind him. "Yes, don't worry, it's still me. Just some Genderbending Dust... and a bit of comradeship. Now, I guess you all remember her", he said, pointing to the girl, who still had her scythe at Jacques's neck, who didn't seem too pleased about that. Everyone looked at her, then back at the Writer, with raised eyebrows. "Oh, right, still Genderbent. He... she... is Adrian Midnight-Phoenix's female counterpart, Rain Fall".

Twenty pairs of eyes blinked.

"Another incident with Genderbending Dust. He got his gender swapped, and so I, for comradeship, used some of that damn Dust as well. Oh, right, you don't know that Dust because it's banned from all the Kingdoms, and for a good reason". The Writer shrugged. "Aaaanyway, this is Rain, who still is also Adrian, but she's also kinda different. Any questions?".

"Nah, no questions", smiled the newly introduced Rain Fall, aka Adrian Phoenix, aka someone who could kick their butt if he... she... wanted to. "Oh, right, just one thing, Kh... Evik, last time I didn't leave you alone to deal with the Battle Sloth. I just went to fetch a smoothie and... well, things went FUBAR and... now I'm a girl".

"Don't worry, things never go as planned. I remember when my father once said `it's just a summer storm, it'll die away in ten minutes`". The Writer smiled at the fond memory. "Three hours later, it still rained like there was no tomorrow. Even now, eight years later, we still remind him of his mistake... it was glorious".

"Ehm... not to interrupt two basically omnipotent deities that could annihilate me in half a second", interjected Roman. "But... why is he... she... _you all_ here?".

"Straight to the point, I see... I like it", agreed Rain. "Well, Evik's here because she's the female counterpart-".

"And I'm already regretting it".

"-of Khor, Shitley and Jerkoff are here because Evik wanted them here, and I'm here because Evik invited me over", finished the girl with an easy smile despite being still holding the scythe under Jacques's chin. "Oh, and I've prepared you lunch, since while Evik's castle does have a kitchen, none of you has really thought of cooking something".

Khor... currently Evik **(AN: it's pronounced Evis, thank you)** drew the famous cane Adrian had given him a few realities prior and tapped the floor, and instantly thousands of miniscule amethysts shards erupted from her frame, converging and attaching themselves into a large amethyst table. Then, with another cane tap, all the couches were moved up to the table in order. On one side sat Jacques, Whitley, Adam, Mercury, Neptune, Cardin, Cinder, Emerald, Qrow, Roman and Winter. On the other sat Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake, Sun, Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood. On the end facing North sat Evik, and across the table, at South, was Rain's seat. But the girl herself was busy helping Iiroden -the guard chieftain, and for that lunch also their maid- bringing in the food.

Almost everyone got fried shrimp as first, followed by pasta with Alfredo sauce. Blake, instead, got baked salmon, fried catfish and fried shrimp, and by the time Rain had finished placing the plates in front of her half the salmon was already gone. Adam, on the other hand, got no fried shrimp like everyone else, instead receiving a true delicacy: Rocky Mountain Oysters.

Then everyone sat down and began to eat, the watchers discovering they had grown quite the appetite after all those realities with just snacks. After the meal Evik brought in a huge tray of home-made tiramisu, saying that for once she would forget all animosities and be nice to everyone, no matter how vile, despicable, cowardly, spiteful and undeserving.

She was looking at Adam as she spoke.

If the lunch had been a grandiose meal, then the dessert was surely fitting. Truly, the only drawback of tiramisu was that it was as heavy as a brick: packed full of sugars, it was hard to eat more than a serving... of course, considering that a `serving`, in Evik's opinion, was around a sixth of a kilo.

"Oh, you know something, Taurus? I forgot to tell you that the Rocky Mountain Oysters are cooked bull testicles".

Aaaaand the lunch was ruined by Rain as a fairly green Adam Taurus rushing out of the room, a hand clamped over his mouth and the other on his stomach. Blake looked offended by the prank, but almost all the other teenagers laughed so hard Yang even risked to throw everything up. Only through sheer willpower she resisted the urge. Among the adults, the prank earned a laugh from Winter and Cinder, a little wicked smile from Goodwitch and Ironwood, a twinkle of amusement in Ozpin's eyes, and a full-blown laughter from Qrow and Roman. Only Jacques and Whitley remained serious, glaring at the others like they'd stomped on a particularly disgusting dog shit.

"Okay, since the Bull is not on the top of my gift list, I guess we can start", stated Rain, clapping her hands as she got up. As Evik followed her example, the table shattered into amethyst crystals and was absorbed back into her frame. "I initially made dessert for everyone too, but Evik insisted we kept my desserts for later, since tiramisu is hardly a `snack`. But enough about food, let's talk gifts!".

Most were surprised by how different from the caring but melancholic Adrian from the last time. Evidently the Genderbending Dust also messed with the brains.

"Medeis `Ozzy` Ozpin, I give you this pocket watch. It will improve your resistance while stopping time by 36.85%. A third more is a lot when no one is moving". Rain winked at him as she added a pile of papers to the gift, making him frown. "This, instead, is paperwork, but not the kind you think. It's all the paperwork about my former teams and where they are now... unfortunately, I fear many of them are dead". The man set down his coffee mug, slapping James's hand away when he tried to take it, and grabbed the paperwork as well as the watch.

The next second, he was already halfway reading through the first page, nodding satisfied. "Yes, it does increase my Semblance lasting time", he said with a smile, sitting down and retrieving his mug.

"Glynda `Glyn` Goodwitch, I give you a plushy of your younger brother Gale Goodwitch, my deceased best friend". A fond smile spread on Rain's face as she recalled all the adventures they had lived together before his untimely death. Glynda took the plushy of a young blond man who could've very well been Jaune, but had emerald green eyes.

"Thank you", she murmured, her eyes misting over as she remembered the sorrowful day when she had received the faithful letter. _We are sorry to inform you that your brother Gale Goodwitch was killed in action..._ She had never really gotten over it.

"You're welcome", replied Rain, and only then the watchers noticed the bag she was holding in her hands, and from where she was about to draw something else out. "Now, for Ruby `Gothic Reaper` Rose, I have an album of pictures of your children with Jaune. I also give you permission to date him and, in case, share him. And if that boneheaded Tai has something to say, he can say that to me". Ruby blushed bright red but took the album nonetheless, starting to gush over absurdly cute little boys with red-tipped blond hair and silver eyes, and blonde-tipped redhead girls with ocean blue eyes. Every single one of them was deadly cute, and most were also wielding weapons.

Then she was one wielding a large scythe designed to look like Jaune's double crescent emblem. The boy had Jaune's features, strawberry-coloured hair and steel blue eyes, or rather silver blue eyes. _Sapphire wielding Arc Rose for her first time_ , read the text under the picture.

It was too much. She passed out in happiness and motherly pride.

"For Weiss `Ice Blade` Schnee, I have proof that nor you nor Winter are actually Jerkoff's daughters, instead being the daughters of Elsa Schnee and... Klein Sieben". She smirked at Jacques's outraged expression and Whitley's arrogant and mockingly smug face. "I also want to give you the Count of Haven, a book Elsa gave me. Also the book she used to teach me, a poor illiterate Faunus, how to read and write".

"So my drunkard wife does not just betray me for my very butler, but she also associated herself with animals", grumbled Jacques, earning an eerie smile from Rain.

"She's not a drunkard", replied Rain. "What she drinks is just orange juice from empty wine bottles. And when you're not around, she still likes to... _have fun_ with Klein". She laughed aloud at Jacques's and Whitley's outraged expressions.

"As for you, Blake `Shadow Hunter` Belladonna, I give you the original Charter of the Foundation of the Faunus Right Organization, known as the White Fang. White as innocence, white as purity, white as peace". Blake took the paper with holy awe before her scroll beeped. A new message. "I also sent you copies of porn videos with Jaune. You know that he earned quite a few titles as a pornstar? Like The Jackhammer, or Thundercock Pussywrecker...".

"IT'S ENOUGH!", shrieked both Yang and Weiss, each covering an ear of a pouting Ruby.

Rain laughed as Blake began steaming from the sheer quantity of blood in her cheeks. "Moving on, Yang `Golden Lion` Xiao Long, I have this comb for you: every time you pass it through your hair, your already long hair with grown of another two inches". Yang lit up. "But Khor forbade you from using it in the Watching Hall. Sorry, it'll have to wait".

"Aww...", she moaned. Neptune, instead, eyed the comb with interest. _'I wonder if it works on something else too...'_ , he thought, looking down at his crotch.

"Moving on... Nora `Thunderstorm` Valkyrie". She drew another watch from the bag, offering it to the girl. "It will help you control your Semblance, limiting the electricity going through your brains. Hopefully, it will also make you less crazy and hyperactive".

"KYAAAAA!".

Everyone startled as Ren jumped into the fray, dropkicking the watch out of Rain's hands and into the floor, before executing a perfect frontal flip and landing a devastating cartwheel kick on the poor gift, shattering it into a thousands tiny tidbits.

"No one is changing my Nora", he stated calmly, ignoring the wide-eyed stares he had just gotten from everyone. "Not a Writer, nor a god, nor a human, and not even Monty Oum himself. I won't allow it".

That earned a round of "Awwwwww" from everyone, and then what he had said was registered by his brain. He turned crimson and wide-eyed as he slowly turned to Nora, who was just as red. She looked conflicted. Searching for confirmation. She glanced at Evik for that confirmation.

"There's a bed, Rain's true gift for you, in that room".

Hadn't Ren already known Nora's Semblance, he would've sworn it was Group Teleportation. The second before, he was standing in the middle of the room with a crushed watch under his foot. A second later, he was lying on said bed with Nora straddling his waist. He managed to get up and reach the door as Rain appeared with something in her hands, and everyone peeked from the doorframe. "For you, Lie `Silent Hunter` Ren, I have your father's hunting knife, and a book to train Thor. When trained, he will be able to kill what you and I both hate. It killed half my team, destroyed my hand and murdered your parents. The Knucklelavee Legendary Grimm must die". Ren nodded with a solemn yet hard look on his face.

Then Nora's hand grabbed his coat and the moment ended with Ren being dragged back on the bed.

Everyone felt their jaws hitting the floor as they looked at it. It was basically twice as big as a queen sized bed made of petrified oak, covered in bear fur pelts that fit Nora like she fit Ren... emh-ehm... Also, as Rain explained, the large curtains were enchanted so to silence everything in it. They stared until Yang was hit in the face by Nora's underwear.

Needless to say, the door was shut in record time.

After everyone had calmed down, Rain continued. "For Pyrrha `Stalker` Nikos, I have an album of your own children with Jaune. You and Ruby can still both have them, I gave her permission to share him". Pyrrha grabbed the album and began to coo at the adorable children. There were blue-eyed redheads and green-eyed blonds, but the best ones were the children with watergreen eyes and strawberry-coloured hair. "Also, I sent you copies of the same videos I sent Blake. You star in quite a few of them".

Pyrrha promptly passed out.

After a long and loud laugh, Rain moved on to the next student. "Cardin `Barbarian` Winchester, my gift for you is simple advice, but it is really helpful". Cardin perked up a bit. "Train with the gang. Teams RBLN and JSPR might have some bad history with you, but that's what it is: history. They don't hate you much, and they'll surely be up to beating the crap out of you in training. And meanwhile you get stronger, as long as your pride can take beatings and criticism".

Cardin shot the others a wary glance, especially because they had their weapons ready and eerie smiles on their faces.

"I have advice for you too, Sun `Peeping` Wukong, you should stop hanging around my niece's window just to spy Blake, because if you don't I will prove you I can shoot your nuts off from three universes away". She said all of it without losing her smile, and she sounded serious. Sun went pale.

"Neptune `The Pervent` Vasilias, I have a movie for you". Rain chuckled at his raised eyebrow. "This comes from South Park. It's so rare it costs a hundred times the SDC as a whole. Don't sell it. It's title is Backdoor Sluts 9".

As Neptune's eyes turned into hearts, Weiss rolled her eyes. "And I actually liked him? Ruby, could _we_ share Jaune?". Ruby nodded absent-mindedly, still looking through the album of her children. She was picking names here and there for inspiration. She would need it in the future. Maybe near future.

"Weiss, what did I just hear?", growled Jacques from his seat on his immaculate white couch. "You desire entering a harem? Weiss, Beacon is having a truly negative influence on you, you will immediately return home. I will send a Bullhead as soon... as... we... get... back...".

There was a loud gurgling sound from his stomach and Whitley's.

Rain smirked. "Stomach problems?", she asked evilly as both of them didn't have time to get up and run to the bathroom. They both emptied their bowels right where they are due to the powerful voice-activated laxatives Rain had put in their food. The rears of their pristine white suits slowly but steadily turned brown, and even the couch got a bit of the colour. Not to mention the smell.

"Ugh, go get cleaned, you pigs!", shouted Evik, pinching her nose between her fingers, disgusted. "And then you'll clean the couches too! Oum, you don't even have the most basic decency!".

Jacques's and Whitley's faces were red with rage and shame, and both of them basically bolted out of the room. Everyone then howled in laughters, tears running freely from their eyes as everyone laughed until their stomachs were cramped, their lungs empty and their throats dry.

After they had caught their breaths, Rain continued happily. "For you, Qrow `Gotta Dance` Branwen, I have a video of me, Tai and Jimmy all in dresses singing I Feel Pretty", continued Rain, sending the video to Qrow. "My male counterpart me, of course".

"Winter `Hard Ass` Schnee, for you I have the same papers I gave Weiss as well as the piano we used to play together whenever you visited". Rain's smile faltered for a second but didn't fall. "...okay, it's not the original because that was destroyed, but it's a perfect copy. Identical down to the scratches for the notes of our lullaby above the keys". Rain drew the large instrument and set it down on a corner of the room, letting a stunned Winter sit and run her hands on the keys before turning to Ironwood.

Her smile took a vicious aspect. "James `Cyborg` Ironwood. For you I have the security evidence of the night when my wife was murdered before my eyes. A night I survived just for a miracle", she said eerily. "Here are the ten men who did it, but unfortunately they broke my jaw, so I couldn't interrupt and identify their boss. Still, given how I treated a certain someone, I guess you all know him, am I right?".

James was shocked. "Jacques?", he asked. "But... No! He may be stubborn, and a bit too business and too little human, but he's not a murderer!", he said with force.

"Unfortunately, he is", retorted Rain. "He ordered me and my wife dead because we were the owners of a rival company. Does that sound familiar?".

Weiss's eyes went wide. "Oh my Oum...", she breathed out in horror. "The Fall Dust Corporation...".

"Yes, I was the CEO. That's why I'm so good at being CEO of the Phoenix Warehouse Productions... I've already been CEO for years", replied Rain, nodding at her. "Then né Gélé decided to end my company, and since he couldn't manage it through legal means, he resorted to hired assassination... not for the first time, I'd say".

Ironwood's eyes hardened. "Is he a man, or an ice statue?", he muttered under his breath.

Rain's smile became a sad one. "I don't know", she replied truthfully. "But let's continue with the gifts... for you, Roman `Master Thief` Torchwick, I have a few things. First, your old good Deputy badge, the paperwork regarding how you were undercover at the time, the deed to a tailor shop -have fun with that, by the way- and my Penance outfit complete with mask. Also, Ozzy and Jimmy know the Council is corrupt: why don't use your skills to prove it?".

Roman took the gifts with an honest smile. While Ozpin stopped to consider the idea, Rain walked out of the room to give Taurus his gift. Evik smirked evilly. "Adam's dear gift is a brand new electric collar that will shock him every time he does something we don't like. Also, after I told her how in the last reality everything was Adam's fault, Rain decided to add a cock and balls ring to the gift". The males all winced sympathetically. Yang frowned, but Evik beat her to the spot. "Yes, I know you watched another reality while I was away, and I'm well aware of what you've watched. That was a reality from another Writer, Yoshi, who asked me to show it to you. I was the one who left the TV on purposefully. You wouldn't have been able to activate it otherwise".

Rain returned shortly after with a wicked grin. Jacques and Whitley walked in immediately after her and sat on different couches than their previous ones. "He's still vomiting", she stated cheerfully. "Now, moving on to Mercury Black. I know you see my little CiCi as an older sister, so I'm giving you the necessary paperwork -already signed and ready- to be adopted into our family". Mercury was left speechless for once, an event as rare as Yang left speechless, as he took the papers in his shaking hands.

"For you two, CiCi and Emmy, I just wanted to give you this". She took out a large vial of rainbow-coloured Dust. "This is Genderbending Dust. Evik told me the Fall Maiden's powers could allow you to still get pregnant, but I'd rather not risk the chance of getting grandbabies to spoil, so take this". Both girls blushed like mad as Cinder gingerly took the vial, careful not to open it.

"Now, for you Jerkoff, I'll just tell you this: I have evidence against you and you don't know how will I use it, you murdering bastardized version of a castrated _pig!_ ", Rain spat out those words always without losing her smile, and then turned to the younger Schnee male. "As for you, Shitley, I know what you are and I will keep quiet... for now, little shit, for now".

No one knew what she meant, but then she straightened and smiled widely. "Anyway, Evik, we should really get going with that Not a Hero reality you mentioned me. I'm thrilled to see it, especially with the little spoiler you gave me".

Evik let out an amused sigh as she sat down on a couch, not even waiting for Adam to return: he would probably be busy for quite a bit. "Sure, why not?".

 ** _As I said, the next reality will be Not a Hero. Rain Fall / Adrian Phoenix will be there as well, but Evik will turn back into Khor at the start of the next chapter. ;)_**

 ** _Also yes, I'm being really mean to Jacques, Whitley and Adam, and I'm probably portraying them as even worse than in the show. Yep. I am. Guilty and not at all sorry._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	17. Not a Hero

**_Haven't really got anything to say, except this is the reaction to the first chapter of Not a Hero._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

The reality started actually without much trouble, since Rain was impatient and simply menaced Jacques and Whitley of castration if they tried to stop the reality.

"You really want to see this one, don't you?", asked Yang, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm looking forwards to it", she replied with a wink. "No spoilers, but I'll like it".

"Well, if you commoner like it, then it's probably unworthy of the attention of a Schnee", imperiously sniffed Whitley, glaring at her. "First you dare kidnap us and bring us in the middle of those... _barbarians_... and now you force us to watch a TV after having made fun of us. Who do you think you are, if compared to a Schnee?!".

"Much, much, _much_ better", chided in Blake, a smirk on her face, her now free ears twitching in amusement. "I am personally looking forwards to spar with a Schnee that isn't Weiss. I hope you know how to fight, Shitley".

Whitley's face turned red in fury. "How dare you!?", he exclaimed in rage. "First, I do not need to fight like an uncouth animal like you are, _freak_. And second, my power and influence could get your miserable self kicked out of Beacon with shame, if only I wanted to waste my precious time with a Faunus worm like you".

Yang placed a hand on Blake's shoulder to placate her, but the start of the reality was what actually calmed her down.

 **It was intended to be a wonderful day.**

"Oh, great, another terrible one", groaned Weiss.

"How can you tell?", asked Nora.

"It said `it was _intended_ to be a wonderful day`, so it means it won't be", replied the heiress.

 **Weiss Schnee, despite being just seventeen, was about to be married in holy matrimony to Henry Marigold, the heir of the Marigold family business. Half the citizens of Atlas had been invited to the wedding of the Schnee daughter. Jacques Schnee stood tall and proud in his immaculate white suit, and Whitley Schnee, his youngest child and only son, was right beside him in a similar suit with just a bit more blue in the form of blue lining for the suit. Henry Marigold was smiling confidently in his black suit, the image of the perfect groom. And then there was the spouse.**

"WHAT?!", shrieked Weiss, glaring at her father together with most of the room's occupants. "A forced marriage?!".

Jacques held a hand to his chin, pensive. "Henry Marigold... surely a fitting choice, even if his family business is nothing if compared to mine. But I guess that as a suitor for Weiss it'll be worthy", he stated. "Weiss, you will retire from Beacon and return home immediately. We have a marriage to plan, young lady".

"If you like Marigold so much, you can take him up your own ass, old man", snorted Mercury, earning a surprised but grateful look from Weiss and an irate look from Jacques.

"How dare you!", he shouted. "I will make you pay for that offence, I swear".

"If you want you can try and hire a certain assassin Mr Black, I've heard he's the best in the field", commented Roman, feigning thoughtfulness. Jacques actually thought about it before shrugging.

"No, I won't", he finally said. "What's the name I need to have written on the tomb I'll order for you?", he asked Mercury with a smirk.

Mercury replied with another, smugger smirk. "Here lies Jerkoff Gélé, killed by Mercury Black because he had pissed him off", he retorted, earning a frown from the man.

 **Weiss Schnee looked absolutely stunning. Her angelic features were posed in a shy and virginal candour, her beautiful eyes half-closed and looking slightly downwards as if in shyness, and her soft snowy hair falling freely on her shoulders and back. She was dressed entirely in white with a typical and expensive bride-dress and veil. In her hands there was the traditional bouquet of white roses. White for purity, roses for love. Pure love.**

"Never", growled Weiss. Music began to play as the reality continued.

 **What a joke.**

"What?", said the heiress, frowning. "What was a joke?".

 **Even he, who was at almost a kilometre away could see that the Schnee heiress looked about as happy of this marriage as him when he received the bills. Even through the scope of his sniper rifle, he could perfectly see her alluring lips slightly turned down in a frown, and her enchanting eyes were narrowed in barely repressed anger.**

"An assassin?", said Jacques, frowning. "That's bad. But after all, Weiss has Aura. She'll be fine and the sniper will be captured. I wonder how he has gotten past the guards".

 _ **Avrei preferito che ci fosse il sole,  
e più confusione, più rumore,  
perché il silenzio poco ha da spartire  
con quel che devo fare.**_

Everyone looked at Khor, who shrugged. "I told you there was a song in an exotic language", he replied easily. "I couldn't translate it without it losing its meaning. It's about an assassination, though".

 **The bride was walking down the aisle now, heading for the altar that would bind her forever to Henry Marigold. He lifted his rifle and followed the beautiful yet sad angel that was the spouse. With every step she seemed to turn even sadder.**

Jacques frowned at Weiss. "If you die, the Schnee family would be heavily damaged by the loss of such an alliance", he mused. "I hope that sniper won't interrupt the ceremony".

Weiss glared at him, for once defiant. "I hope he will", she growled.

 _ **Da qualche parte suona una campana,  
il mio momento si avvicina,  
tra due minuti si aprirà il portone  
e avrò la mia occasione.**_

 **The sniper took his eye off the scope and scanned his surroundings. He was on the roof of a tall building, tall enough to guarantee the shot, but not tall enough to stop him from jumping on other roofs should things go wrong. But he knew that wouldn't be the case: he was a professional, and this would go as well as the others. He knew it.**

"But who is this professional assassin?", asked Ironwood. "Is he someone we should look out for?".

"I hope not, sir", groaned Winter. "We already are on the trail of a few other criminals..."

 _ **E che nessuno si permetta di chiamarmi eroe:  
l'ho fatto per motivi solamente miei,  
son troppo diverso dai vostri eroi,  
l'ho fatto per me, non per voi.**_

 **The sniper passed a hand through his blond locks, briefly closing his ocean blue eyes and taking a deep breath. This would be the peak of his career. One last kill, and then a different life with different choices and, hopefully, no regrets. His trained eye returned to his scope in time to catch the spouse's brief unhappy expression as she reached the altar and the groom smiled at her. A little too possessively, in his opinion.**

"Hey, that's Jaune!", exclaimed Pyrrha, pointing at the screen.

"He's the assassin?", asked Ruby, confused. "Why would he want to kill Weiss?".

 _ **E tu di certo non sospetti niente,  
sarai tranquillo e strafottente.  
Tu non ti puoi di certo immaginare,  
che è l'ora di pagare.**_

 **Jacques Schnee was grinning widely at seeing his own daughter forcefully married only for money. He had organised the marriage, after all. After she had lost the fight against the Schnee Guardian Mecha, she had been forced to do as her father said. And her father forced her to marry Henry Marigold, an arrogant prick from a rich local family with a decent business influence.**

" _That's_ what you would've had me do in case I lost?!", shouted Weiss, outraged. Normally she would've never dared to be this rebellious with her father, but the presence of a few of the world's most powerful Huntsmen, her friends and of course a couple of entities with godlike powers who were apparently on her side helped her confidence quite a bit.

 _ **Ti aspetto qui perché te l'ho giurato,  
tu sei lo sporco che va lavato,  
le lacrime si sono fatte mare:  
ti toccherà annegare.**_

Khor smiled and turned to the others. "This is maybe my favourite strophe. It can be translated, more or less, into `I'm waiting here because I've sworn/you are the dirt that must be cleaned/the tears have turned into sea/now you'll have to drown`", he stated. "I just couldn't not tell you".

Rain glanced at Jacques. "Let's hope for less drowning and more shooting, okay?", she proposed with a smirk.

 **His scope moved from the truest definition of angelic beauty and grace to the truest definition of cold business and inhumanity. His finger hovered over the trigger, wanting to press it but knowing he needed to control himself. He needed to wait just a little longer, and then his operation would need to run flawlessly... like all his operations always went.**

"Me?!", exclaimed Jacques, shocked. "Why would someone want kill _me?!_ ".

Rain, Blake, Weiss, Winter, Cardin, Sun, Roman, Goodwitch, Mercury, Emerald and Cinder coughed meaningfully, but otherwise didn't comment on his statement.

 _ **E che nessuno si permetta di chiamarmi eroe:  
l'ho fatto per motivi solamente miei,  
son troppo diverso dai vostri eroi,  
l'ho fatto per me, non per voi.**_

 **The priest stood in front of the two, ready to united them in holy matrimony like he was meant to, but his face looked forced. Pained. He probably knew how the young Schnee daughter had been forced into the wedding by her own father. But given the Schnee influence, he probably had no choice in the matter.**

 _ **E voi nascosti dietro alle finestre,  
farò io quello che voi vorreste:  
vi mostrerò che cosa si può fare  
invece di strisciare.**_

 **The groom, Henry Marigold, was smiling triumphantly at his future wife, holding out an arm for her to take. Jacques Schnee's son, Whitley, was openly smirking smugly at Weiss, knowing fully well how little she wanted to marry the man before her. The young Schnee son was as ruthless and cold-hearted as his father. He would probably take over the SDC after his father's death. He would need to rectify that.**

 _ **Così domani leggere sui giornali leggere che un bandito  
ha preso a calci l'ordine costituito  
e parleranno i corvi, i topi e gli sciacalli,  
e voi lì, ad ascoltarli.**_

 **And there was Jacques Schnee, the man who had ruined so many lives only for money, the man who had ruined his own family just for power, the man who was now forcing his daughter to marry at seventeen just for business interest. A horrible man that needed to die.**

"Oh, come on, I'm waiting for it!", exclaimed Rain, impatient to see the sniper fire.

 _ **Poi ritorno al presente e ti riesco a sentire:  
ci siamo, lo so, che stai per uscire.  
Respiro profondo, mi metto tranquillo,  
si apre il portone… do inizio al ballo.**_

 **Before the priest could start, however, a sizeable hole appeared in the groom's head before the sheer pressure made it explode in blood, bits of bone and grey matter. Jacques Schnee turned, wide-eyed, in the direction of the sniper, only for he himself to get headshot, blood spurting from his barely recognizable corpse after his head had been pierced with a charged Fire Dust round. The crowd didn't even have the time to scream, because Whitley Schnee was next, a bullet finding his heart as he turned to flee. In the midst of it all, Weiss Schnee stood shocked, looking at the corpses of her family and would-be groom. No more shots were heard and the crowd finally fled in terror, screaming all the while.**

"YES!", screamed Rain, throwing her arms up in the air. "Quickly and fairly painlessly, but Jerkoff and Shitley are both DEAD! Ha! Suck it, Jerkoff!". She stopped for a second. "Wait, I'm a girl, he can't suck it...".

From somewhere in the castle came a shout. " _Die fucking Schnee!_ ". And then. " _Hey, it didn't shock me!_ "

 _ **E che nessuno si permetta di chiamarmi eroe:  
l'ho fatto per motivi solamente miei.  
Son troppo diverso dai vostri eroi,  
l'ho fatto per me, non per voi.**_

 **Weiss stood there, shocked and terrified, until she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. Her Huntress instincts kicked in and she turned around to face the newcomer. He was a tall man with wild blond hair falling over his sky blue eyes, dressed in a security uniform and with a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. The rifle alone would've been enough, but all her doubts were washed away as she looked into his eyes. Eyes full of regret, determination and grim hardness. The eyes of an assassin.**

"Okay...", drawled Yang. "I suggest you run!".

 **"Weiss", he said. "There is no place here with you. I freed you from the chains of your family. I offer you a freedom you wouldn't have anywhere else. I know this is sudden but I have no time. You can remain here, become the next CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, and lose all your freedom, or you can come with me to my group, where you might face hard times, but where you will be free. As I said, I have no time, so make your choice".**

"Okay...", repeated Blake. "This _is_ sudden...".

 _ **E non si tratta di coraggio, e neanche di paura,  
il fatto è che qui si è passata la misura.  
Son troppo diverso dai vostri eroi:  
l'ho fatto per me, non per voi…  
l'ho fatto per me, non per voi…  
l'ho fatto perché non l'avreste fatto voi…**_

 **Weiss looked at him for a long time, and eventually he huffed and turned to leave. "You killed my capturer", she stated, making him stop and look at her from over his shoulder. "I owe you my freedom... and if coming with you will enable me to repay you, I will. But I don't trust you nor I am willing to become an assassin like you. I am simply refusing to take over the responsibility of all of my father's crimes".**

Jacques glared at her. "My crimes?!", he exclaimed. "What I did has been taking care of possible business rivals that could ruin the SDC! I grew you up and this is how you repay me!?".

"Yes, I guess she should've also spat on your corpse, this isn't enough", nodded Rain. "Considering how you _grew her up_ with being harsh and cold and distant all the time, I'm surprised she didn't kill you sooner... but I guess my little Snowflake wouldn't do such a thing".

"But apparently this Jaune you spoke of did", mumbled Jacques before looking at Ozpin. "Ozpin, I request the immediate expulsion of that murderer. I want him in jail. If not, I will be forced to take action".

"It's such a pity he's surrounded by people who could defeat any of your hired hitmen", commented Rain, getting up and dusting herself off. "You know... Ozpin... Glynda... Peter... Bartholomew... his friends... you get the idea".

Jacques opened his mouth to reply, but Ozpin interrupted him. "Mr Schnee, my school is my school You won't demand anything from me, and you won't mess with the school's students, if you value your career and position as CEO of the Schnee Dust Company".

"Is that a menace?", growled Jacques.

Ozpin's smile wasn't a kind one. "Yes".

 **The sniper nodded with a small smile. "Very well, then", he chuckled. "Next stop, the Black Beacon".**

"Oooooh!", oohed Ruby. "Beacon's a school for assassins! It's so cool! Are we there too!? Weiss wasn't there but now she is so where are we?!".

"Ruby, calm down", said Yang. "You're acting like Nora".

"And there's no Jaune you can tackle into bed here", snickered Blake, much to Yang's annoyance. Pyrrha had already accepted she and Ruby could share him if necessary.

Ruby turned crimson. "Sorry, I was just filling her position until she comes back".

"Oh, she's gonna _come_ alright", laughed Mercury before being slapped on the head by Cinder. "Ow!".

"Mercury, she's innocent, let her be innocent!".

Mercury snorted. "Yeah, sure. She stole the Pervert Bookworm's scroll with the porn videos as soon as she was distracted", he said. "Innocent".

Everyone turned to Ruby.

Meanwhile, Khor and Rain had farewelled each other before she walked through another interdimensional door. As he turned, he could feel the tension in the air, with Ruby in the middle.

It was that the moment Nora and Ren chose to return into the room with clear signs they had enjoyed themselves until then.

Khor groaned and face-palmed.

 ** _Hey everyone! Oh, no, right, this are the footnotes. Anyway, next up will be Dust and Death, another fic of mine._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	18. Dust and Death

**_Hey everyone!... I got nothing to say apart a note for LordHellPhoenix: technically, a greatsword and a broadsword are the same kind of weapon, also called two-handed sword. Don't worry, though, it's okay. I didn't know myself until I found it on the internet._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

After calming everyone down, and convincing Ruby and Qrow not to try and attack Rain/Adrian the next time they saw her/him for giving Blake the porn videos Ruby had stolen, finally Khor managed to get everyone seated, even if by that time Adam had returned and took his seat gingerly, a brand new metallic collar around his neck.

"So, let me count you all to be sure everyone's here-", began Khor before being interrupted by Whitley.

"Oh, so now we're being counted like mere peasants. Father, I'd like to sue this... _animal_... as soon as we get home. Leave him with no money and begging for scraps in the streets".

"-before we start the reality", finished the Writer with a sigh. "Weiss, Pyrrha, Ruby, Ren, Blake, Yang, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Cardin, Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, Medeis, Glynda, James, Winter, Roman, Qrow, Adam, Jacques and Whitley. Yes, that's everyone".

Ruby hesitantly raised a hand. "Ehm... Khor? Should Mr Phoenix be here and you just skipped him purposefully, or did he sneak in?".

Khor spun around, surprised. "Oh, sorry, I had forgotten you were coming again", he apologized honestly. "It's just... well, between my home universe's daily problems, the trouble of dimension-travelling and taking care of the Watchers... it kinda slipped my mind. Anyway, hi Phoenix!".

Phoenix chuckled, "It's fine, Khor. I would've been by sooner, but I had to adjust Omni here." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the bastard sword across his back.

"Ohohohoohoh!", exclaimed Ruby, stopping them from sitting down on the couches. "You have a weapon this time! I hadn't noticed! What does it do?", she asked enthusiastically, jumping up and down on her seat.

The Writer turned to the young reaper, "Nothing too special." He reached behind him to pull the sword from his back. He took the sheathe in his left hand but held the handle in his right. He unsheathed it to show a long and thick white blade connected to the silver and black hilt. The broadside had several markings along it at different lengths. "Its pretty much a regular sword but…" he smirked a she sheathed it and twisted the handle to the left. He drew it again to show it was shorter, now more like a longsword. "By twisting the handle, I can control the size of the blade. It's pretty much a bastard sword, longsword, broadsword, short sword and dagger, all in one."

"And if I want…" the sword was sheathed one last time but this time he turned the handle right, instead of left. He let go of it with his left hand and held it out. That's when a silver edge shot out from the sides of the sheathe. "I can even make it a greatsword, if need be. But that's really it." The sword then turned back to its sheathe form and he placed it on his back once again.

"Well, with that taken care of, I guess we can all start the next reality. This is one I will probably take up and document, by the way, so pay attention. Phoenix already knows about it, but... well, I invited him over and he accepted. Now shush!".

 **"I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!".**

"Oh no", groaned Ruby, hiding her face in her hands.

 **The boy shot an irritated but quick glare at the two girls who were making such a fuss. They didn't seem to get the message, as they continued to argue and chit-chat like nothing had happened. Probably they simply hadn't seen him... not yet, at least. He had the inkling their reaction would be pretty evident once they caught sight of him. Not like that would happen anything soon, though. Even in his current predicament and outfit, he was going completely unnoticed, a skill he had honed over years of use.**

"Who's that?", asked Blake, trying to look better. "Strange... even with my nightvision I can't see his features. Think he's Jaune?".

"Probably", shrugged Yang.

 **"Please, stop", wheezed out the smaller girl, who was being smothered by the older one, apparently her sister, in a tight hug.**

 **"But I'm so proud of you!", squealed the blonde girl, basically shaking in excitement.**

 **"Really, sis, it was nothing", replied the crimsonette, whatever their subject was. The boy raised a single eyebrow at seeing her silver eyes. 'Uncommon colour', he noted. 'Maybe a family trait of some ancient lineage? That would mean she's probably strong... maybe I should observe her and see if she's good enough to be on my team'.**

"Okay, I don't like him", said Yang, eyes narrowing. "No one stalks my little sister".

Qrow, Ozpin, Ironwood and Goodwitch were at the moment trying to disguise their guilty expressions.

"You haven't liked most of these Jaunes". Phoenix spoke up, "Hell, from what I've seen and heard, you only put up with 'your' Jaune because of Ruby".

"Well, not to offend anyone", commented Khor. "But frankly, Yang, you kinda rely too much on first impressions".

 **"What do you mean? It was incredible!", countered the older girl, apparently of the loud type. He hated those with all his heart: if you really needed to grate on his nerves, at least do it silently, was his philosophy. "Everyone at Beacon's gonna think you're the bee's knees".**

 _That_ **perked his attention. 'So she's good, eh? But yet again it could just be sibling's exaggeration. Still, it's worth a closer look'. The smaller girl was shrinking. "I don't wanna be the bee's knees, okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees".**

 **The boy raised an eyebrow again. 'You're on an airship toward one of the most prestigious schools for Huntsmen in the world, and you're obviously younger than most here, and now you ask for normality?'. He restrained a snort. 'Too late to turn back now'.**

"Rude", noted Roman, raising an eyebrow. "And yet, from his inner dialogue, he doesn't sound really like a softie".

 **"What's with you, aren't you excited?", asked the blonde. 'And you're a bit too excited', remarked the boy in his head.**

 **"Of course I'm excited, I just...", confirmed the other girl before sighing. "I got moved ahead of two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything...".**

 **The taller girl walked up to her and passed an arm around her shoulder. "But you are special", she argued, making the boy frown. He would really need to look more into that short redhead. He couldn't completely tell given the little amount of time he had been observing them, but the blonde looked more of the cocky type, so for her to admit someone else's was special without adding `almost like me` was already something. He'd seen many arrogant assholes thinking so high of themselves, but the blonde wasn't completely like that. More like... naive cockiness, than wicked arrogance. He would know: he had encountered both.**

"Hey, I'm not cocky", stated Yang before shrinking when _everyone's_ stares landed on her. "Ehm... maybe a little bit?".

"A _lot_ ", corrected Weiss, earning a round of nods by the others.

 _"The robbery was led by the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade the police. If you have any informations on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa"_ **. The boy tilted his head sideways, slightly interested in the robbery, but shrugged it off. It wasn't important. Also, it had already happened and ended.**

 **The other reporter, Lisa Lavender, was talking about the White Fang when the screen turned off, allowing a hologram to appear in its place. The hologram was a blonde woman with green eyes and transparent glasses, dressed in a white blouse, black pencil skirt and black stockings. "Hello and welcome to Beacon", said the woman.**

 **"Who's that?", asked the blonde girl, and the boy rolled his eyes. Even he knew, and he hadn't even known Torchwick was a criminal until a few weeks before. Really, she wanted to be a Huntress, and she didn't know who were the big ones in the field?**

Yang frowned. "Okay, I really don't like him", she stated.

Jacques shrugged. "He's right", he said. "If you want to excel in a field, you need to know the important ones".

"Thank you for the input, Mr. Faux Schnee". Phoenix snarked. Jacques scowled at him.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"_ **.**

 **"Oh". The boy glanced at the blonde. Was she really serious?**

 _"You are among the privileged few who received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"_ **.**

Glynda nodded. "I'm quite proud of that speech", she said.

"Yeah, it surely lifted out spirits more than Ozpin's", grumbled Nora, and the headmaster shrugged, taking a sip from his mug.

"I was telling the truth".

 _'It would've been a very inspiring welcoming speech, Goodwitch'_ **, mentally snorted the boy, already seeing the mistake in her words. 'It's such a pity it's all false. You said we have demonstrated our courage... wrong. We have demonstrated we either are already halfway strong enough to be Huntsmen on our own, or we have powerful allies that granted us access to the school. Courage and will to improved values nothing in this school. Only strength seems to matter. Your speech would've been interesting... hadn't it all been so fake'.**

Everyone turned to Goodwitch, who was shocked by the boy's thoughts.

"Well... he's not _wrong..._ ", Blake trailed off.

"Beacon _has_ minimum requirements, and courage wasn't mentioned anywhere", noted Pyrrha.

Goodwitch could only shrink.

 **All around him, though, the other students didn't seem to share his scepticism, expressions of wonder painting on their faces. They all rushed to the windows as soon as the hologram disappeared, but he stayed where he was. There was no need to. He already knew how Vale looked like and he knew he would be seeing Beacon very soon.**

 **With the corner of his left eye he noticed the blonde girl walking toward him. He suppressed a sigh. Eventually, someone was bound to notice him. He had just been hoping not to get the loud type. Behind the taller girl there was the redhead, trailing behind in the way younger siblings do when the older ones are going somewhere and they don't know what they're supposed to do. The blonde stopped right in front of him, hands on her hips and chest thrust out.**

 **"Hey there, Hot Stuff", she greeted him with a flirty smile. He didn't even need to put too much coldness or fire in his words to wipe off that smile.**

 **"Fuck off".**

Everyone was shocked still, before Yang scowled. "Okay, I _really_ don't like him. What's wrong with being polite?!".

 **The girl's eyes widened for a second before she closed them, taking what sounded like a calming breath. When she opened them again, though, they were red and burning with rage. The girl behind her had been briefly frozen by his rudeness, but then began pulling at the blonde's jacket, trying to stop her from doing something she might regret.**

 **"Hey, I was just trying to be nice, what's your problem?", grumbled the taller girl. He looked up at her from his seated position against the darkest wall of the airship.**

 **"You walked up to me and started to flirt with me", he replied bluntly. "Everything about me, from my expression to my clothes to where I am seated screams `leave me alone`, and you chose to ignore all of that just because I looked interesting enough to inquire more", he continued, glaring at her and noting how her eyes were turning back to lilac. "Now, while in some cases direct confrontation is the best method of observation, you should never try to approach an unknown danger without having first gathered some data about it unless you are in a very desperate situation. Being on a very safe airship doesn't sound to me like a very desperate situation, so I will have to repeat myself: fuck off".**

"Well... he's not wrong", noted Qrow, a little apologetic. "I mean, she _did_ walk up to him when it was clearly a bad idea, and also Yang you shouldn't flirt with boys. What he said about observation is true, too".

 **The girl gritted her teeth. "Listen, I can get you're all broody and moody, but we're here to become the new generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses", she said, stating the obvious. "But if you can't even be, if not nice or kind, at least polite to someone you don't even know, how do you think you will become a good Huntsman?".**

 **"You don't need to be fucking sweet to be a Huntsman", he growled with irritation. "One of the best Huntsman I've ever seen is a fucking drunkard whose definition of politeness is when he doesn't spit on your face as soon as you start spewing bullshit about what he can and can't do".**

"He knows me?", wondered Qrow.

"He knows Uncle Qrow?", asked Yang and Ruby.

"He knows that drunkard?", exclaimed Winter.

 **The shorter girl frowned at his language, but also tilted her head sideways. "What's his name?".**

 **"Qrow Branwen", he muttered angrily. "Now, if you may, do me a favour and go annoy someone else".**

 **"You met Uncle Qrow?", asked the redhead, apparently ignoring his rather polite suggestion.**

 **His eyebrow broke the record for highest point on his forehead ever reached. "You're his nieces. You?", he deadpanned.**

 **The taller girl's eyes turned red again. "Yes, got a problem with that?", she growled.**

 **"I would've expected less idiotic anger and more pointless mockery from the old crow's nieces", he retorted coldly. "Either you're extremely Qrow-resistant, or he tries to be more... civil around his nieces".**

Yang and Ruby alike looked at the man, who laughed nervously and hid his sheepishness behind a swig from his personal flask.

 **"Probably both", nervously laughed the crimsonette, trying to hold back the blonde. "Aaaanyway, I'm Ruby! And this is my older sister Yang".**

 **The boy's eyebrow wasn't lowered. "Ater Mors", he replied curtly.**

"Hey, doesn't that mean...", began Blake.

 **Ruby smiled, but a voice nearby piped up unexpectedly. "Doesn't that mean, in one of the ancient languages, `Dark Death`?". They turned to look at the speaker, a black-haired girl with amber eyes and cat ears disguised as a bow with the help of a ribbon. She was holding a book in her hands and her eyes were fixed on the page, unmoving, sign she wasn't really readying it. "Kinda strange name to give to a child, don't you think?", the Faunus continued.**

"Never mind", finished the cat Faunus.

Jacques twitched. "My very daughter is associated with a Faunus!", he shouted, angry. "I won't stand for it! Weiss, you will return home, where I will personally teach you how a Schnee should behave".

"Strange, last time I checked you weren't a Schnee, just married into the name", chuckled Roman, earning a glare from the man.

"Let those unworthy peasants go, Father", sighed Whitley. "They so far beneath us it would be dishonouring to even talk with them, let alone waste our precious time for them".

"Well said, Whitley, you're learning".

Adam threw him his sword, and Jacques caught it with a from. "Use it to fuck your ass, Schnee", he offered. "The blade, not the handle, mind you".

Khor contemplated shocking Adam, but then shrugged and let it go.

Phoenix stood up with both his hands on fire, "If you three pricks don't shut up, I'm gonna turn you to ash! Then I'll ask Khor to bring you back, just so I can do it again!". He calmed down and extinguished the flames as he sat down. He sighed tiredly a she massaged his forehead, "Chose the wrong day to cut back on my coffee".

Khor sighed as well. "I feel your pain", he nodded. "I always go to sleep late, like _really_ late, but in the mornings it's my little brother who wakes me up... sometimes as early as _four_. It's weeks I haven't got a good night's sleep".

 **The boy's eyes narrowed at her. "If you don't have anything interesting to say, shut your trap", he spat at her. "My name is my name. I've met stranger names".**

 **The blonde girl, Yang, seemed to still be pissed, though. "Hey, who do you think you are, insulting us and our uncle and then getting angry because someone commented on your name?", she snapped at him, and his eyes returned to hers, narrowed.**

 **"Ater Mors. That's what and who I am", he retorted. "And now, since we've just landed, I think everyone should really move and get out of this thing".**

 **Without waiting for anyone to reply, he got up and walked out of his dark corner. After he left, the shadows seemed to grow lighter, as if his mere presence had been enough to darken the room. Walking out in the sunlight also gave Yang and Ruby the chance to better see his outfit, and Yang had to admit he was right when he said his very clothes screamed `don't mess with me`.**

 **He wore black form-fitting trousers paired with black leather boots, a black form-fitting tank top with patterns of crystal of different colours on it, and fingerless black leather gloves. Around his arms and legs, and criss-crossing his torso, there were several dark grey chains that ended in different weapons. Two of them, the ones on the arms, ended with kunai-like blades that were attached to the forearm, while the two wrapped around his legs ended with vicious hooks that could get a hold of flesh or clothes easily. Of the ones on his torso two were spiked chains, and the other ended in flail's heads. His skin was quite pale, almost unhealthily so, and his blond hair looked as if they'd seen better days. But his eyes were of the same colour and coldness of the depth of the ocean.**

"Fuck, that's Jaune!", exclaimed Yang.

"I dig his clothes", said Mercury.

"His weapons, though, are kinda creepy", noted Emerald.

 **He looked like a black and dark stain on Beacon's brightness. The towers and large buildings of the school gave off a sense of wonder, but the boy's presence was enough to unnerve many of the students, who found themselves avoiding him as he stopped to take in the grand sight of Beacon Academy.**

 _'Beacon Academy. Prestige: highest. Headmaster: Medeis Ozpin. Status: open, understaffed. Staff: Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, Katherine Peach. Annual exam success rate: high. Graduation rate: moderate'_ **, he thought calculatingly. 'Chance of successful entrance: nearly inexistent. Chance of my transcripts being revealed: very low. Yes, Beacon might just do the do'.**

"He's an assassin", stated Mercury. "I've seen that kind of thought. If forced, it means he's a beginner. But as natural as his was, it means he's a professional. Whoever he is, he has been trained as an assassin to evaluate everything and classify them for their dangerousness".

Everyone frowned at the screen.

 **He glanced around and sighed explosively when he noticed all the students had gone their way and left him alone with his thoughts. He really hated the stares he got from the majority of people, be it for his clothes, his choice of weapon or his scars.**

 **Because... well, he had scars.**

 **They weren't a real deal nor they were truly something scary. They were just there. He had one on his right cheek and a vertical one starting just beside his left brow and going down on his neck. A few scars on his arms were visible as well, and truly the only noteworthy one was the one on his exposed right clavicle, a large scar that then disappeared in the back of his collar, but he knew it went all the way down his right hip. It was jagged and uneven, but over everything else it was a mark of shame for him. It was what he had gotten when he had thought he could trust the other inmates because of the common enemy they had shared.**

"Inmates? He was in prison?", asked Ruby.

"Sure looks like one out of hell", mumbled Ironwood.

Phoenix sighed sadly, "From what Khor told me, it was worse than hell".

 **What a naive fool he had been.**

 **He had trusted that girl only because she had looked nice and helpful the first time he had seen her. He was in the dirt after having tried to stand up to the Doctor, while she was unharmed and lowering her head in submission. In her eyes, he had seen a fire that wasn't obedient like the rest of her body. It was the same fire that, a few days later, had tried to burn down the Doctor's lab. Foolish and naive as he had been, he had actually tried to help her, thinking she had been trying to free the prisoners, but the truth had been as ugly as it had been obvious, and he should've really seen that coming.**

 **She had simply waited to have the complicity of a few inmates before betraying them all, turning them in to the Doctor, who had made sure to teach them all why rebelling was such a bad idea. But that hadn't been the worst of the whole ordeal. The worst had been later, when he had asked her why she had done it. And he had really regretted getting the answer.**

 _"Oh, no hard feelings C49, I didn't do it because I hate you", she said easily, smiling at him._

"C49? What kind of name is that?", asked Yang.

"He spoke about a lab", noted Ozpin. "Maybe he was imprisoned in there?".

"I don't like this", mumbled Ruby. "It feels too much like Jaune's past from out dimension".

 _"Then why have you done it, F11?", he asked, confused. "We could've done it, or at least tried to. Why did you have to turn against us?"._

 _She sighed deeply and ruffled his hair. "C49, you should really stop being so childish", she scolded him with a brief disappointed frown. "You should already know the answer"._

 _"But I don't!", he retorted._

 _"It's simple, really", she smiled easily. "I simply sided with the winning faction. It's the only way you survive in this world"._

 **He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. Yes, it was true, survival was only through power. Be it strength, alliances or diplomacy, the most powerful was always the one to survive. F11 had been right, but that didn't mean he agreed with everything she had said or done. Instead of allying with people he despised just for survival, he had made sure to be always on the winning side.**

 **By creating his own faction. Members: one, Ater Mors.**

The screen turned black.

"Well, that was...", began Yang. "Strange".

"He was pretty rude", noted Weiss. "I wonder what will happen next".

"Yeah!", exclaimed Ruby. "If he's so rude he probably won't help me up and so will never meet me, I will get lost and Oum knows what will happen, and maybe during initiation we would even end up in different partnerships".

Phoenix stood up. "Well, as much as I enjoy hanging out here, I have to go. I'll probably be back, though. But before we go, I have a present for you, Blake". He turned to the cat Faunus and held out his right hand. Just then, his tattoo started to glow red and flames manifested in his palm. After a few seconds, the disappeared leaving behind a book. "This is an uncensored, unedited copy of the Tale of the Star-Crossed Lovers, in an indestructible cover for safety. I hope you enjoy".

Blake took the book with shaking hands and gave a silent nod, her throat too tied up in emotions to speak. Adrian's gifts had been really nice and... ehm-ehm... _inspiring_... but this was truly a book from another universe. She didn't even know if there _was_ any copy like that one in her Remnant.

Phoenix nodded with a small smile before walking out of the door that had appeared out of nowhere.

 ** _Up next there'll be the reaction to two snippets of yoshi3000. I will press two in one chapter since they're pretty short, so... bye!_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	19. Blake Quits the White Fang

**_Hey! Just a short heads-up: this reality will actually be two realities 'cause they're both short. Both of them are from the fic The RWBYverse is Infinite, by yoshi3000. I have his full permission to react to these short stories._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

Yang had to stop Blake before she could read all the book.

Obviously, she really liked it, and she was about halfway by the time they managed to tear her away from it, much to her chagrin. Jacques and Whitley were snobbish as ever, glaring at basically everyone in the room. Adam was sulking in silence, being the emo he was. Roman, Mercury, Qrow, James and Ren were all playing trump, a very masculine game if you asked them. Nora, Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake, Yang and Weiss were all eating the desserts Rain had brought. They hadn't been able to eat them earlier, but now they could fully taste the triple chocolate chips cookies, Angelic strawberry cake and home-made ice cream. Glynda, Ozpin, Ironwood and Winter were playing chess, with three of them uniting forces to try and beat Ozpin. They weren't being successful. Cinder and Emerald were instead reading a book together, one about Little Red Riding Hood. Who had a striking resemblance to Ruby, now that they thought of it.

Finally, everyone was ready to watch another reality, and Khor sat up. "Okay, I got to say a couple of things. First off, we'll be watching not one, but _two_ realities this time because the snippets I have are really short", he said, making them all groan. "And second, I'll have a surprise for you at the end of these realities".

"Well, let's get started", grumbled Roman, grudgingly putting down the cards. Unsurprisingly, he was winning.

The screen lit up for the umpteenth time.

 **Simply put, Blake Belladonna had enough of Adam. His methods turned the White Flag is a savage version of what it once was. Seeing the massacres, they did nearly drove her to drink, but Adam giving her a black eye for questioning him on killing all those innocent people was the catalyst. She packed her things before downing a lot of scotch whiskey. Nice and drunk, she got herself a baseball bat. She found Adam in their shared bedroom with him sitting in bed reading a book with his reading glasses on. Blake stumbled a bit whistling a tune aiming her bat.**

"Oh my Oum my little kitty is so sexy when she's drunk!", cooed Yang, hugging Blake close. The Faunus blushed and sputtered as both Sun and Adam glared at the blonde, who smirked unapologetically and winked. "Sorry, I got the Bella-booty". Blake only sputtered more.

"Anyone is pissed at him for giving her a black eye?", growled Ruby, angry. The others noticed too and scowled at Adam.

"If she can't follow orders, she-OW!". He stopped in pain as Rain's `gift` activated and shocked him for a second. He slumped down holding his crotch and squeaking in pain.

 **"Oh, Adam, honey. I want to apologize for questioning you." Blake said in a singsong voice.**

 **Adam put the book down to get a grand slam to the face shattering the glasses on his eyes. Blood spurted out his corneas as he gripped his eyes.**

"Fuck, yes!", cheered Yang. Blake looked conflicted, but she was the only one as the rest of the Watchers continued to look at the screen with barely contained satisfaction. Ozpin even took _two_ sips from his mug to hide his smirk.

 **"Oh Oum!" Adam screamed falling out of bed.**

 **"By the way, I've been fucking the panther Faunus who delivers our food! He's twice as big as you and isn't a quickshot like you." Blake said putting her foot down on his balls getting him to squeal. "I've also fucked Sienna too!"**

Silence fell over the room.

Ozpin spat out his coffee.

Glynda spat out her tea.

Qrow didn't spit out his alcohol, and began to laugh.

Yang, Sun and Adam all turned to look at Blake, who shook her head energetically. "NO!", she exclaimed. "I'm still virgin, I haven't done anything like that, and I've not even ever _seen_ Sienna Khan".

Adam scowled. "But we _did_ have a panther Faunus to deliver food", he noted with an edge in his voice.

"Well, then it seems he was twice as big as you!", laughed Neptune, attracting the Faunus's glare on him. "Ehm... I'll shut up". Cardin and Sun both face-palmed and groaned `coward` under their breaths.

 **After a few more strikes, Blake drunkenly cracked the bat over his head rendering him unconscious.**

 **"Lastly, I quit." Blake said slurring her speech as she left.**

"You got style girl!", cheered Yang.

 **Adam would awake in a hospital to which the doctors told him that Blake's attack blinded one of his eyes and she had a threeway in his car leaving him a mess to clean up.**

And back to the shocked silence.

"A threesome in the car?", asked Yang.

Blake punched her arm hard enough to leave a bruise. "Shut up, it's not me!".

"Wow, kitty, you're more perverted than I thought", laughed Roman.

"Kinky", remarked Mercury.

"SHUT UP!", cried the Faunus, her cheeks steadily turning crimson.

"Well, since you all received this pretty well, I guess we can already move onto the next reality", stated Khor with a large smile. "Good!". Everyone groaned again. They swore, that Writer was a sadistic bastard.

And the answer was yes, he was.

 **Cinder Fall, Mercury, and Emerald were at a sleepover with Teams RWBY and JNPR. They were all gathered in the AV Room flipping through television channels. Ozpin and Glynda were in the back row watching along having nothing better to do.**

"You are Headmaster and Vice Headmistress of Beacon and you don't know what to do? And you have time to spend with kids?", asked Roman, incredulous. "I _need_ to apply to become a professor!".

"Well, in the reality Trail of Blood you get that job", commented Khor before having to duck under several couches, courtesy of Teams RBLN and (J)SPR. Yeah, they were still pissed about that.

 **"Ugh, what happened to television? All the animated shows so far are either reboots or complete trash." Glynda whined having seen one of her favorite shows as a child rebooted.**

Goodwitch blushed and looked away from the dumbstruck stares she was getting. "I liked that show, okay?", she miserably tried to defend her reputation. She failed.

 **"This is why I go online for anime." Nora mumbled flipping past Loafwinners using the remote. "Maybe the news has a cool documentary or something."**

 **On the news, Lisa Lavender was going on about a White Fang riot, but the reporter was about have an unexpected guest. The door to the studio was kicked open as Lisa looked to see a scary sight.**

 **"I…uh…." Lisa said spooked.**

 **The camera was turned to reveal Salem, the Queen of the Grimm.**

Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood and Cinder all spat out what they were drinking and/or eating.

"SALEM?!", they all screeched/coughed as soon as they had their airways free.

 **"Oh don't lose your nerve now, my dear." Salem said with a smirk.**

 **Cinder's jaw dropped and Ozpin spilled his coffee on Blake's head. Salem strode plopping down in the chair next to Lisa.**

 **"Who and what the hell are you?" Lisa said shuddering.**

 **"Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, and that technicolor rainbow in-between, I am Salem. You may remember me from all the Grimm attacks that I cause. Yes, I am the mistress all things Grimm. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make an announcement!" Salem said making her introduction.**

"She's strangely cheerful for the supposed Queen of the Grimm", snickered Yang. "It's such a pity she doesn't exist in our universe. It would be fun to kick her ass!".

The ones who knew of Salem's existence exchanged a glance, zipped a hand over their mouths in the universal sign of `not gonna say anything` and kept a more or less neutral expression.

 **Everyone was on the edge of their seat wondering what was going to happen.**

 **"As many don't know, I've been at war with Ozpin and his huntsman for years. Many lives lost and the like. I'm here to say that I'm done." Salem said flatly. "I tire of this war. Making Grimm, commanding my followers, killing huntsman. It's boring to me."**

"She's done?", whined Nora, mortified. "Oh, but now we can't kick her ass!".

"It's pretty rude to just give up after so many centuries spent fighting and killing humans", noted Ren. "She could've at least alerted us, instead of flat-out telling everyone the second before she quitted".

 **Cinder looked mortified.**

 **"Wait, so you're not going to make any more Grimm?" Lisa asked.**

 **"Well, the Grimm can breed to produce more." Salem waved off.**

"Really?", asked Ruby.

"Ehm... no", replied Khor. "They don't have reproductive organs, but they don't need Salem to be created, either. They spawn from pools of black liquid. Grimm essence".

"Oooh", said Weiss. "So if we find these pools and destroy them, we will end the Grimm?".

"No idea".

"Aww", whined Nora.

 **"So, why else are you leaving this war?" Lisa inquired curiously.**

 **"My followers are driving me nuts! Ozpin at least has hundreds of people at his side to swap out. I have to have the most annoying people in my group. Tyrian's crazy and tends to please herself using my underwear while watching me shower, Hazel whines about his sister and how Ozpin's responsible, Dr. Watts is obsessed with his mustache, Adam's a hypocritical nuisance thinking the White Fang working with me will get them Faunus rights, and Cinder's a freaking brownnoser acting a supervillain from a cheap Saturday morning cartoon!" Salem ranted clearly stressed out.**

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "After all this time, and in the end what defeats her is boredom?", he asked, a little pissed. "Man, that is irritating".

The others sent him strange looks.

 **RWBY, JPNR, Ozpin, and Glynda promptly glared at Cinder who was sweating.**

 **"I swear she acts like I'm going to make her my right hand woman when I'd rather surrender to Ozpin than do it." Salem ranted sipping at her flask.**

 **Cinder was heartbroken.**

 **"Besides, I had goals and other aspirations before I even started this pointless war with Ozpin. I could be doing better things with my time. Besides, Ozpin full well knows he won't be able to please the gods if he doesn't beat me in battle. So, I'm purposefully throwing the towel." Salem said as Ozpin twitched.**

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!".

Everyone turned to Ozpin, shocked to no end, but he wasn't done.

"I'VE HAD THIS FUCKING CURSE FROM THOSE FUCKING GODS FOR THOUSANDS OF FUCKING YEARS, YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP NOW! IT'S NOT FAIR! COME BACK AND FIGHT, YOU LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING GRIMM SHIT!".

They decided not to comment nor ask.

 **"That….she….just…she can't just!" Ozpin stammered.**

 **"Woohoo! The world's at peace now!" Ruby cheered innocently.**

 **"NOOOO!" Cinder wailed. "My plans…my beautiful plans!"**

"That other me looks like an idiot", stated Cinder, frowning.

 **"But before I announce my future plans, I personally want to apologize to Sienna Khan of the White Fang. Personally, all the murders of Faunus and men Adam was not all on me as he was under Cinder's employ." Salem said earnest.**

 **Blake gave Cinder the look that said that she was going to get mauled. Adam would met a similar fate when Sienna Khan came crashing into his hideout.**

Blake gave the same look to Cinder of her own universe, but Cinder held up his hands. "Not killed anyone yet!", she replied immediately. "Well, the Maiden is not _entirely_ dead, right?".

Goodwtich sighed, and Ozpin simply continued to swear.

 **"Now for my future plans, I've decided to follow an old passion of mine and..."**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

 **"... create my own musical band!" finished the incarnation of all evil, Salem, the Queen of the Grimm.**

Everyone dropped.

"She really said that?", asked Yang, dumbfounded.

"I fear she did", groaned Blake.

"What kind of villain is she?!", whined Nora. "She's not even worth the hassle!".

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "That's... quite strange", she commented.

Ozpin, in the background, continued to cuss.

 **And so Salem created her musical band, Grimm Nights. At first it was just her and Nora Valkyrie, but then other students like Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Russel Thrush joined the group. They were eventually joined by Weiss Schnee nonetheless, who of course was their vocalist.**

 **Needless to say, they had immense success, much to Ozpin's chagrin.**

"Well... that was weird", noted Emerald.

"Yeah, it was", nodded Mercury. "I mean, what the fuck!? Is she the Queen of the Grimm or a weird repressed punk?!".

Ozpin mumbled something about it being the second.

"Very well, now that the reality has ended, I'd like your attention for a few moments, folks", stated Khor, standing up.

Everyone groaned. "What else now?", lamented Yang.

Khor smirked and tapped his cane on the ground, causing a dark purple ripple to race through the floor. As soon as it touched a Watcher, the ripple divided in more ripples and raced up their body, quickly reaching the head of everyone. Before they could freak out, however, the ripples had already disappeared.

In their place came flooding back memories.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Cinder and Winter remembered all the times they had spent with their uncle, father and/or godfather Adrian Midnight-Phoenix, and especially a particular incident with Raceswap Dust that had turned Jaune into a bunny Faunus and Cinder into a bat Faunus, hence her nickname Kōmori, that meant Bat. They also remembered Adrian's wife Esmeralda, and the times they had spent with her as well.

Glynda remembered being so angry at Adrian and blaming him for her brother's death. Now, though, her rage was quelled, too many years having passed to still hold a grudge.

Ozpin recalled the weekly meetings they had, always playing chess and disguising it as psychiatric help sessions. They had agreed to those meetings the time they had found him drunk and with a revolver to his temple.

Roman recalled how he used to work for Adrian, and how he had been the one to assign him the undercover mission to infiltrate into the criminal world. He must've forgotten, since he had then _become_ a criminal mastermind of his own.

Ironwood remembered how he and Adrian had been friends before he forgot him, and he flushed when he remembered the one time Adrian had managed to talk him into singing I Feel Pretty in a drag. He face-palmed.

Qrow smiled bitterly as he remembered who he basically considered his big brother, much less bitchy than the _other_ sibling. And his old drinking buddy. He had gotten his alcohol endurance from Adrian, after all. He also remembered the time Yang had gotten sick and Adrian had used his Semblance to boost her Aura and help her survive it. Adrian's hair had gotten ash grey after that, and Yang had gotten both her temper and her flames from that very same event.

Blake and Adam alike remembered how he had helped found the White Fang together with the others, and they remembered how he usually babysat them during the meetings, since those meetings were mostly paperwork and he still had trouble reading back then.

Ren had vague memories of Adrian telling him to heed his father's words, but nothing else.

Everyone looked at Khor, searching for an explanation.

"My friend Adrian asked me to do that", he explained. "You all had, on your clothes and in your brains, residues of WIPE Dust. Yes, it's all caps. That Dust erased all the past memories of Adrian from your minds. Since I am a Writer and here in Vlakha Naroak you are in my domain, I was able to nullify those effects".

Jacques seemed to grow less and less comfortable by the second.

"Now, you might be asking yourselves why did you have said Dust in your brains. Also, before you say anything, James, I do know it's an illegal and highly dangerous Dust. I am well aware of that. It's possibly the most dangerous type of Dust that has been created without the intervention of an entity with godlike powers", continued Khor, and Ironwood closed his mouth with a _click_. "Well, the WIPE Dust was invented by the Fall Dust Company, whose CEO was Adrian Midnight-Phoenix. Said company invented a bunch of Dust types, blah blah blah, and well, after lost of failed experiments, the Dust was banned. For once all the Councils and Headmasters were in agreement. Basically, this Dust erases all memories of a certain object or person from someone's mind. The Dust you had on yourself would've erased your memories of Adrian, forcing your brain into denial even in front of proof and coming up with false memories to hide the holes left behind by the Dust".

"And how did we got this stuff on us?!", exclaimed Yang, horrified.

Khor jerked his head toward Jacques, who was now deathly pale. "Jerkoff over there stole the recipe for the Dust and made an awful lot of it. Since Adrian was the CEO of a company by Jerkoff viewed as a dangerous rival for the Dust market, he hired a bunch of professional hitmen to eliminate both Adrian and his wife". Everyone gasped at that, and then glared at the man. "Then he had his scientist pulverize huge amounts of Dust and used his Schnee Jet Fighters to spread it all over the most populated areas of Remnant. 1% of the people are naturally immune, Writers are immune, and Maidens are immune. All the others... fucked".

Now the glares at turned into borderline murderous glowers.

"Also, Jerkoff, you might want to check your personal reserve", continued Khor. "Because I fear you're in for a sweet surprise".

Jacques frowned and took out a vial of Dust. Or rather, dust. Particularly, candy dust. "How?!", he howled in anger.

"I'm a extradimensional entity with the mind of a teenager and the powers of a god, and you ask how could I do that?", replied the Writer before smirking. "Still, don't worry. Adrian and I are working on a way to remove the Dust from Remnant as well. I suggested rather... _extreme_ methods, but he wanted to try and solve this in a more peaceful way".

"That's my Uncle Feathers!", exclaimed Ruby, and then frowned. "Uh, it feels strange calling him Uncle Feathers after so long".

Ozpin frowned. "WIPE Dust...", he said slowly. "I remember signing the document that banned it. James, didn't we agree on it?".

"Yes, we did, Oz", nodded the General. "Also, any use whatsoever of that Dust is a crime of treason, because the effects are currently uncounterable. Mr Schnee, you will be in deep trouble as soon as we get back from this crazy watching streak".

Jacques could only pale further.

 ** _Jacques bashing at will! ;)_**

 ** _Also, the next chapter will be two realities as well. One will be Ren Snaps, a very short oneshot only to be funny. And to break the dark streak I've been keeping. Something like How Blake Quit the White Fang. The other will be a oneshot inspired by You Had to Piss off Jaune, chapter 19 of The RWBYverse is Infinite by yoshi3000. Mind me, inspired._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	20. Ren and Jaune Flip Their Shits

Khor was really tempted to let them kill Jacques right then and there.

But alas, he couldn't let them because he had promised all the Watchers would've exited his domain alive. And as much as he despised Jacques, he was a Watcher as well. So he erected a wall of amethyst between the businessman and the rest of the room, leaving Whitley to look around nervously. "As much as I hate to stop this, I fear I can't let you kill him", he apologized with a sigh.

"Why?!", shouted Blake. "He's a criminal!".

"He wiped off the memory of the man who saved me from my head!", added Yang, hair aflame and eyes blazing.

"We only want to kill him!", continued Ruby. "Just a little!".

"That's enough. I can't let you kill him", retorted Khor, raising both hands. "Not in my domain, at least. You can kill him when you return to your universe", he amended shortly after.

"Oh, okay then", smiled Nora, giving a smoothie to Thor and thus calming him down. "I was going to release Thor but if you say we can kill him later, then okay".

"Such barbarism should not even exist!", exclaimed Jacques as soon as he realized he wasn't in danger any more. "I will personally have a chat with my business allies. We'll need to pass a rule. Maybe something like `Potential Huntsmen and Huntresses will need to be approved of by the Schnee Dust Company to avoid creating criminal instead of protectors`".

"In your dreams, Jerkoff", snarked Cardin. "My father might not be as rich and influential as yours, but believe me when I say they would listen to him. Especially when I registered all of Khor's explanation. Since I have no idea how radiowaves and electromagnetic waves react to interdimensional travel, I'll just save it for when we get back". Everyone's scroll ringed. "Oh, and in case he manages to destroy my scroll, I just sent a copy to everyone".

Yang smirked as she got up and, for the surprise of everyone, planted a kiss on the former bully's cheek. "Clever, Cardy, you earned a kiss", she teased him as she walked back, leaving him a red stuttering mess with a clear lipstick mark on the cheek. When did Yang put on the lipstick? Who knows. "You're more intelligent than I thought".

"Nrgh".

"And now that you broke Cardin, we can start the next reality", smirked Blake before sighing and turning to the screen. "Neptune, trying to insert the porn movie Rain gave you into the DVD reader won't work. I think only Khor can actually use that thing, and not because of skill".

Neptune sighed and stopped trying to put on the movie. "Damnit", he swore under his breath. "There's no TV in this damn castle, where am I supposed to watch this?".

"In the privacy of your dorm, Neptune", replied Sun and Blake at the same time, both having incredible hearing.

After everyone had sit down, the screen started back up.

 **It was** ** _not_** **a dark and stormy night.**

Yang looked around. "Okay... then why did you tell us?".

"Because many stories start with the cliche `it was a dark a stormy night`, and this one wanted us to know it's not one of those stories", explained Blake, always the bookworm.

Yang blew her a raspberry. "Nerd".

 **It was actually day, and the sky was just slightly cloudy, not enough to be dark but enough to shield the Sun a bit. In the cafeteria, Teams RWBY and JNPR were calmly having breakfast.**

"Hey, have you noticed how most of these realities have RWBY and JNPR as team names?", asked Ruby.

"Well, yeah, most realities have those", admitted Khor. "But most of the ones I choose don't".

 **"There we were, in the middle of the day".**

 **"It was night".**

 **Well, as calmly as they could manage. Nora was telling another one of her stories, and for once everyone was interested.**

 **"We were surrounded by Ursai".**

 **"They were Deathstalkers".**

Everyone turned to Ren. "Isn't it usually Nora the one who exaggerates?", asked Weiss.

The ninja shrugged, just as confused. "I don't know. Maybe in that reality our other selves are much stronger and what I'm saying is true?".

 **"Five of them!".**

 **"Dozens of them".**

"It's incredible how he can keep a straight face even when saying they were surrounded by dozens of Deathstalkers and made it out alive", complimented Mercury. "Props to you for your acting".

"Thanks?".

 **"The battle was long and hard fought..."**

 **"They were no match".**

 **"But in the end, their corpses were dissolving at our feet!".**

 **"We actually opened a shop selling Deathstalker plate armouring".**

"Ren?", called out Nora. "Can we do that?".

"No, Nora, we can't", sighed Ren, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "That's an alternative reality. Maybe in that reality Deathstalkers are much weaker than in ours".

 **"Yeah, yeah, as if I could believe that", laughed a voice.**

"Cardin", deadpanned Weiss. "When will you learn self-preservation?".

"Maybe he's not that bad in that reality?", offered Pyrrha, and everyone jumped. It was a couple of reality she hadn't spoken, and they had forgotten about her.

"No chance", Yang shook her head.

 **"Why are you hanging around with those two weaklings?", he asked to the girls, gesturing to Ren and Jaune, who were both regarding him with a raised eyebrow. Ren's, however, was twitching slightly.**

"Ohohohoh!", cheered Nora. "Ren's gonna flip his shit!".

Ren hid his face into his hands as the hammer wielder explains. "Cardin is flirting with all of us, and so me as well. Ren _hates_ when people flirt with me! From where do you think I took the motto `Break their legs`?".

Everyone looked at the green ninja, and paled quickly.

 **"Cardin...". Nora's voice wasn't, for once, carrying a menace but a warning. "You should stop and go".**

 **"Why should I? It's obvious you won't enjoy yourselves with those two". He sneered uglily. "Why don't you come with me? I can show you a good time".**

 **"Cardin...".**

 **"Let him be, Nora", ordered Jaune, reading Ren well and fully knowing what was coming Cardin's way. Team RWBY shot him a confused and outraged look, but he smiled reassuringly at them. "He's just speaking. What harm can he do?".**

 **"Oh, for once Jauney Boy used his brains", laughed Cardin. "And decided not to step in my way. What a coward. Come on girls, let's show you a good time".**

 **"And you would be the one to show them a good time?".**

"Oh, here he goes!", laughed Nora. "Watch out, Cardin!".

 **"Well, obviously", retorted Cardin, glaring at Ren. "Who else? I'm more male than both of you put together".**

 **Ren chuckled softly, shaking his head. "There's no problem, Cardin, you can admit it. There's no shame. Repression is bad for you. On the long range, it could even drive you mad".**

 **"Repression, what the hell are you talking about?!", shouted Cardin, angry and confused.**

 **"Well, your mace is really really big, isn't it?", asked Ren, smirking victoriously. "Well, we wouldn't want people to think you're overcompensating for** ** _something_** **, right? As for us... well, my Storm Flowers are pretty small, so if it works the other way around, I'm pretty fine with that. And Jaune's an Arc. If his parents had eight children, there must be a** ** _reason_** **".**

Everyone gaped at the screen, apart from Nora who was laughing her head off and Ren, who was hiding his face into his hands and muttering curses against the universe.

 **Cardin sputtered, angry and embarrassed. "H-How dare you?!", he exclaimed. "It's not like I'm the only one who has a large weapon! Look at Valkyrie and Rose! Their weapons are larger than they are!".**

 **Ren sighed and stood up. "Cardin, you might want to brace yourself, because this will be a shocking revelation", he said, always keeping a straight face, putting a hand on Cardin's shoulder. "But girls don't have dicks".**

The Watchers all collapsed in laughers at seeing the usually stoic ninja suddenly going on the offensive and abash the bully. Cardin was still gawking at the screen, unresponsive, while beside him all the others were rolling on the floor with laughters over something that wasn't even all that funny.

They really needed a break from the dark stuff, apparently.

 **"I- What- I know they don't have dicks!", shouted Cardin, earning the attention of the whole cafeteria.**

 **"Oh, then you wanted to compare your size to Nora's or Ruby's?", continued Ren. "Well, maybe they are the only ones you could compare yourself to... Don't worry, Cardin, there's nothing to be ashamed of".**

 **"I'm not ashamed of anything!", shouted Cardin.**

 **"This is the spirit!", cheered the ninja. "Admit it and be proud to be able to compare your dick size only with a girl's!".**

Most of the Watchers were by now having problems breathing.

"Why are they laughing?", frowned Jacques. "It's not _that_ funny".

"Well, given how dark most of these realities have been, I think their brain are trying to reduce the stress by producing endorphins, and those makes them happy", replied Ozpin, taking a sip of coffee. "I can't really blame them. Khor _is_ a sadistic bastard".

 **Cardin, red with rage and shame, fled the mess hall.**

 **Ren sat back down, smirking slightly but with great satisfaction, and high-fived Jaune without even looking. The Knight of JNPR grinned at the others. "I told you not to worry. When Ren snaps, he snaps not hard, but** ** _evil_** **".**

The screen faded to black, but the Watchers continued to laugh. Khor couldn't really fault them. In a few realities they wouldn't be laughing any more, as ominous as that sounded. The adults were waiting for the students to regain their bearing, apart from Qrow and Roman who were laughing their asses off at other-Cardin's misfortune. Ren continued to hide his face into his hands in shame. "That wasn't me", he stated miserably. "Him, not me".

Both Mercury and Yang recovered just enough to pat him on the shoulder, one each. "Well done!", exclaimed the silver-haired boy. "I couldn't have said it better!", cheered Yang.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or mortified at being complimented by you two", groaned Ren.

"Hey, look!", shouted Ruby, pointing at the screen. "It's activating again! It's another reality!".

 **Jaune Arc was not stressed.**

"Okay, that's g-".

 **He was** ** _beyond_** **stressed.**

"-ood... I jinxed us, didn't I?".

"Yes, Ruby, you did", sighed Yang. "Back to the darkness, Khor?".

"Not my fault if I like dark realities", he defended himself, raising his hands.

 **For some reason, Ozpin thought he was stupid enough not to notice the obviously meaningful change in his partner Pyrrha after she had had a meeting with the headmaster. And believe him when he said she changed for worse, because now she was constantly worried and melancholic. It worried him to no end, but unfortunately life wasn't anywhere near fair.**

Qrow, Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin all exchanged a glance. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?", asked the General, earning three nods of confirmation. "And are you thinking what I am thinking about cancelling all of that now that the false Maiden has been... _converted_ back on our side?". Another round of nods. "Okay, now I feel less guilty".

 **Professor Goodwitch had just called him because of some damage Nora had caused that morning. Since leaders were to take responsibility for all their team, it hadn't been the first time he had to visit the Witch's office for Nora. He thanked Oum Ren and Pyrrha never caused problems like their resident Hammer Maiden did.**

Nora laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed grin.

 **If that wasn't enough, he was worried about Yang. Very few believed her but he** ** _knew_** **she wasn't stupid. Something was wrong. Yang would've never attacked a defenceless student just out of the blue. All the people who knew her knew this, but unfortunately most of the spectators didn't know her and wanted her disqualified. Jaune had his doubts, and those were just reinforced when he spoke to Coco, apparently another** ** _`victim`_** **to the battle stress. She was even more miserable as no one even on her team believed her. For Jaune, it was clear. He couldn't say he knew Coco very well but she was a damn fourth year. She knew how to handle stress. And while Yang was a hothead, she wasn't stupid. Something had happened, but the only link between the two was that both were fighting a match against Mercury Black.**

Cinder hummed. "So in this universe my plan was working", she commented, earning glares from everyone. "What Arc is saying isn't completely wrong, but Mercury is simply our tank. Emerald's Semblance is Illusions, and she used it on both Coco and Yang to gain the advantage".

"But that's too powerful of a Semblance!", exclaimed Ruby. "I mean, if you fight in duos, one keep up an illusion and the other fights! That's unfair!".

Emerald shrugged. "I fear there's no fairness in this world", she replied. "But if it makes you feel better, I can't use it while I'm actively fighting".

 **Weiss, Blake and Ruby were really worried about her, and so was Jaune, but yet another thing was worrying him. Even after he had saved Cardin from the Ursa, the bully hadn't stopped blackmailing him and picking on him. He had always refused to do some of the things Cardin requested him, but most of them he did nonetheless. It was taking up a lot of his time and his teammates were worried about him, because he never really had time for his team.**

"Hey, when will those realities stop making me look like a piece of shit!?", exclaimed Cardin, offended. "I'm not _that_ bad".

 **So it was understandable if, that day, when he was walking back to his team's table to join them for lunch, he did** ** _not_** **like when Cardin tripped him. "Hey, watch where you're going!", the bully laughed as he lost his balance and fell, staining his uniform with his lunch.**

Cardin began to sweat under the glares of the others.

 **His eye twitched.**

"Wait!", called out Nora. "Something's about to happen!".

Ren nodded. "Apparently, Jaune has reached breaking point".

 **Jaune calmly got up and walked up to Cardin. "What do you w-!". The bully couldn't even finish his sentence because Jaune had grabbed his head and smashed it against the table hard enough to crack the wood.**

 **"I'm damn tired of you, Cardin!", he shouted as he rammed his head into the table multiple times as the rest of Team CRDL watched in horror. "I tried to be nice... nothing. I tried to be friendly... nothing. If you won't learn with nice, you'll learn with brutal!".**

 **At his friends' table, everyone was watching him in shock.**

 **"So, let's make sure you learn this", continued Jaune. "I! AM! FUCKING! TIRED! OF! YOU!", he shouted, marking each word with a slam. Releasing Cardin's head and letting the bully slump to the ground, he turned to his croons. "And you! Why are you fucking following this jerk!? You pick on Velvet, a fourth year who could easily kick al of your asses without even trying! What are you, Grimm-level mindless!?". The three boys shrank in fear at the ravaging madman Jaune had turned into.**

 **Then the noise of heels clacking on the concrete resounded in the hall.**

Everyone cringed. "He's so gonna get chewed on by Goodwitch for that", groaned Ruby.

 **"Mr Arc, what in the world-".**

 **He didn't let Goodwitch finish. "You! I would've preferred Ozpin but you're fine as well!", exclaimed Jaune, turning to glare at the teacher. "Always so ready jump in as soon as someone does something wrong, and yet you never stopped those jerks from picking on others!".**

 **"I gave them det-".**

 **"THAT DID ABSOLUTELY A FUCK!", shouted the boy, flailing his arms. "HAVE THEY STOPPED?! NO! SO WHAT FUCKING GOOD DID ALL YOUR DETENTIONS?!".**

 **"Mr Arc...".**

 **"FUCK YOU!", screamed the student, turning to face Professor Ozpin, who had followed Glynda to prevent her from killing anyone. "AND YOU! I KNOW WHATEVER YOU TOLD OR SHOWED OR GAVE PYRRHA IS STRESSING HER TO NO END! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!? SHE'S A SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL WHO WAS ALREADY STRESSED ABOUT THE TOURNAMENT!".**

 **"Mr Arc, my meeting with Ms Nikos is not of your business", replied the Headmaster.**

 **"WHY?! WAS IT SOMETHING ABOUT SAVING THE WORLD?! THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CALLED A FIRST FUCKING YEAR!", continued the boy. "WAS IT NOT ABOUT SAVING THE WORLD?! THEN I DON'T SEE ANY REASON FOR ME NOT TO KNOW! I'M HER FUCKING LEADER! YOU GAVE ME THIS POSITION AND NOW YOU TELL ME I SHOULDN'T FUCKING** ** _KNOW_** **WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY TEAM!?".**

Everyone was gawking at the screen in shock.

 **Back at Teams RWBY and NPR's table, the six of the seven students were in shock. Pyrrha, instead, was blushing madly and rubbing her thighs together.**

"What the hell!?".

 **"Mr Arc, please, calm your-".**

 **"NO! IT'S FUCKING CLEAR SOMEONE HAS SABOTAGED THE TOURNAMENT AND YET YOU ABSOLUTELY A FUCK ABOUT IT!", continued Jaune. "HUNTRESSES DON'T JUST ATTACK OTHER PEOPLE OUT OF THE BLUE, OZPIN! BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU WERE TO BUSY DRINKING ENOUGH COFFEE TO DROWN ATLAS TO NOTICE, WEREN'T YOU!?".**

 **Goodwitch scowled. "You should be respectfu-".**

 **"FUCK RESPECT WHEN SOMETHING'S OBVIOUSLY WRONG!", screamed the boy. "I'M DAMN TIRED ABOUT THIS! MY PARTNER IS STRESSED, MY FRIEND HAS** ** _OBVIOUSLY_** **BEEN FRAMED, ANOTHER FRIEND OF MINE STATES SHE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMILAR EVENT, AND BOTH WERE DURING THEIR FIGHT WITH MERCURY FUCKING BLACK! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE BEING SO BLIND AND IDIOTIC!".**

 **"Mr Arc, I can assure you we're doing...".**

 **"NOTHING!", shouted Jaune.**

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Well, he's not wrong", he commented. No one heard him.

 **"YOU'RE DOING ABSOLUTELY A FUCKING NOTHING!", continued the boy. "WHY'S THAT THE WORST STUDENT AT BEACON HAS TO BE THE ONE TELLING YOU THIS?! JUST HOW DUMB ARE YOU, OZPIN?!".**

 **Pyrrha began squirming uncomfortably.**

 **"BUT LET'S GO BACK TO MY PARTNER! WHATEVER YOU TOLD HER IS** ** _OBVIOUSLY_** **AFFECTING HER WAY TOO MUCH TO BE JUST SOMETHING PASSING-BY. I'VE SPOKEN TO HER AND IT SOUNDED LIKE SHE WOULD LOSE HER FUCKING LIFE FOR WHAT YOU'VE TOLD HER!", Jaune was unrelenting, and now the whole cafeteria was listening.**

 **"Mr Arc, please, come to my office", replied Ozpin, still calm but inwardly a mess of doubts and questions. "If it's really so important, then we'll talk about it".**

 **"FINALLY!", shouted Jaune, storming out of the hall and leaving everyone to look at his retreating back in shock. Everyone but a certain Mistralian Champion whose cheeks were on fire as she turned to her friends.**

 **"I think I came in my panties".**

"What the fuck!?", shouted Yang.

"Ew!", said Ruby, a bit grossed out. "Go change them!".

"...guys, I think the voice was the other-Pyrrha's", noted Ren, and immediately the disgusted stares were redirected to the screen.

"What the fuck!?", shouted Yang.

"Ew!", said Ruby, a bit grossed out. "Go change them!".

 **Thirty minutes later, Jaune's eyebrows had broken the previous record for highest every reached, having disappeared into his hair in the first three minutes. "So you're choosing Pyrrha because no one would suspect a first year to be the chosen Fall Maiden, but she's also very strong. Am I right? Yes I am", he replied to himself without waiting for an answer. "Then why don't you use Goodwitch? Or Qrow. Or Ironwood. Or yourself".**

 **"Because the powers only choose young women. Glynda is unfortunately not young enough and we're all males", belched Qrow, scowling. "Have you listened to what we told you at all or not?".**

 **"Yes, I have, and you said you were gonna transfer the soul, not the powers, of the previous Fall Maiden into Pyrrha", retorted Jaune. "So this means the powers would still be linked to her soul, but said soul would merge with one of yours. You don't need to receive the powers. You need to receive a soul. In that case, only if the machine only allows for young women as well your argument is still standing. You could very well do it, Qrow, because you would be housing the soul of the owner of those powers, not those powers by themselves".**

 **The four exchanged a glance. "Well, he's not wrong", noted Ozpin.**

"Of fucking course a kid would solve all the problem!", shouted Qrow, gripping his hair in frustration. "What the fuck?! Are we getting old?!".

"Technically, I already am", remarked Ozpin. "Still, he's right. We should've thought about it by ourselves".

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to show you this reality, apart from seeing Jaune flipping his shit", noted Khor. "In basically all universes you four don't realize it. Let's just say that many die, Pyrrha is shot through the heart and incinerated, Ozpin is reduced to ashes on the floor, Penny is torn apart, Beacon is destroyed and shit hits the fan hard".

Ironwood, Goodwitch and Qrow paled at this, but Ozpin nodded. "I will be sure to avoid making those mistakes in the future", he said.

"You'd better, because in many realities Jaune blames you for Pyrrha's death and goes down a darker path", continued the Writer. "Assassin, avenger, monster, fallen knight, dark knight... you name it, it has probably happened".

Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss scowled. "Not in our universe", stated Ruby.

Khor shrugged.

"Still, the line about Pyrrha coming in her panties was funny", stated Sun, smirking at the embarrassment of the redhead.

"Unfortunately we didn't get to see anything", grumbled Neptune, earning a backhanded slap from Sun and a slap from Blake. "Ugh, damn Faunus senses".

"Still, all these realities thus far have been either dark or weird", commented Yang. "Is that your time, Khor? Dark and freaky? Why can't we see a normal, happy reality for once?".

"LordHellPhoenix's works thus far haven't been dark, and A Knight's Heart was even happy", grumbled Khor, crossing his arms. "Also the one where Private Time was pretty happy for Ruby, the Son of the Storm wasn't dark, the first reality wasn't dark, and you already got two rounds of gifts from Adrian! What else do you want?".

"A HAPPY REALITY!", cheerfully shouted Nora, appearing in front of him and startling him. "Eh?".

"No", he denied her. "Happy realities are boring".

Everyone sweat-dropped.

 ** _Yeah, happy realities are boring realities! To be interesting you need either some drama, some comedy, or some darkness!_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	21. Trail of Blood, C25

**_Hey everyone! For reasons I'll explain in the footnotes, I don't have much time in these days. So, instead of writing Dark Science C2, I went with Trail of Blood C25, which I didn't need to write from scratch._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

"You want me to go fetch a book from the library?".

Blake stared at the Writer with a bewildered expression. "Okay, first off: I don't know where's the library. Second: I'm pretty sure you could just summon it here with a snap of your fingers. And third: why would you need a book?".

Khor sighed. "For the library's position: door behind you, twenty-first door on the right and you'll be in the library's atrium. Just be careful if you entered the real library because it's about as large as Beacon itself. But no, you can't bunk there and live there". Blake slumped. "The book I'm sending you to fetch is `How to Shut Up Your Partner When They Won't Stop Telling Puns`, by Raven Branwen. Pretty sure she learned how to do that with Taiyang. So the book's for you, not me. And finally I have to mess around in the kitchen, for a while, so I was thinking of just sending you, okay?".

Blake was gone before he could even finish the sentence.

"Are you really going to cook?", asked Ren, raising an eyebrow. "After the lunch Rain brought us?".

"Well, no", shrugged the Writer. "I wasn't going to cook. I said mess around. I'm more likely to just clean and put everything back in order. Also, don't try to activate the screen when I'm not here. You can't do that and it pisses me off".

Everyone stared at him in silence as he disappeared into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed, however, some kind of gas started to pour into the room from somewhere unseen, quickly filling it. It didn't cause them to cough but it did made them feel weird. For Sun and Adam, their senses were dulled, and they felt some kind of ghost pain on their rear and forehead respectively. The others felt a prickly sensation spreading all across their bodies, making them shiver. The cloud quickly faded away, revealing the twenty-one Watchers.

But they were changed.

Ruby and Pyrrha now sported two black wolf ears on top of their heads, while Roman and Mercury had wolf tails. They both looked down at them, adjusted themselves on their seats, and sighed. "I liked these pants". Yang's hair were now wilder and all around her head, creating a true lion mane, and golden feline ears were now on the top of her head. Qrow was looking at his hands, that were now sporting black feathers from wrists to knuckles, in awe. Ironwood and Cardin alike increased in size, and bear ears popped on the tops of their heads. Glynda found herself with a snow/grey tail, like a husky's, suddenly wagging behind her. Ozpin and Ren alike curled up to sleep, sloth ears on their heads. Cinder was crossing her eyes to look at her bat nose before sighing: "Not again". Emerald yapped happily, a pair of brown ears on her head. Winter and Weiss alike now sported snowy white feline ears on the top of their heads. Nora was grinning as she looked down at her hands, now similar to a cheetah's paws. Sun looked like he was groping his own rear, but in truth he was searching for his now inexistent monkey tail. Adam was clutching his forehead, muttering curses all along as he discovered that his beloved horns were no more. Neptune was highly avoided as he now had four extra spider limbs protruding from his torso, giving him a creepy and disgusting look. Whitley had his hair completely gone and longer canines, having become a viper Faunus, while Jacques had the same hairstyle (Ha!) and similar fangs, now a Taipan of the Inland Faunus.

Eventually, the door of the kitchen opened again and Khor stepped out again, this time accompanied by Adrian Midnight-Phoenix. As a male. While the purple-themed Writer was laughing with no restraints, Adrian only sported an amused little smile as he regarded the turned Watchers.

A second later, a red blur smashed into him. "Uncle Feathers!".

Looking down at Ruby, Adrian sighed. "Looks like there's a long explanation due here", he commented lightly.

"Well, I think I've got most of it covered, but yeah...", Khor chuckled. "There was a lot. They're no more under the WIPE Dust influence, nor they will ever be in my domain, but until we find an artificial immunization or a way to cleanse their Remnant they will be infected again as soon as they get back there".

"Well, then we're lucky you aren't planning on sending them back anytime soon", shrugged the second Writer, earning groans from all around. "And you, stop complaining. I'm sure you are all actually enjoying this... the less dark parts, at least".

"YOU!", howled Jacques, jumping to his feet. "You're the one who did _this!_ You and your damn Dust experiments with your bitch of a wife!".

He shouldn't have said that.

Adrian grew still. The temperature in the room seemed to increase quickly, to the point where they had some slight trouble breathing. He gently removed Ruby from her position against his stomach and moved her aside. As soon as the girl was no more in danger of being targeted by his fury, flames began grazing his figure. However, before he could move, the sleeves of his jacket moved automatically, forcing his arms down and crossing his torso, securing themselves to his hips like a straight jacket.

Khor placed a hand over his shoulder, but when he spoke, he was talking to the Watchers. "As Writers, we have limitations to what we can do. One of these limitations is the impossibility for us to bring people in our domain and kill them with our powers", he explained tensely. "When we... _incarnate_ in a world, we lose most of our powers and become just like you. For example, I would lose my powers but I would still have an amethyst-related Semblance. When incarnated we don't have to undergo the rules for Writers as we're no more Writers, but right now he can't act as he wishes because he's unable to do so without breaking the rules". He turned to Ruby. "As I told you quite a few realities ago, we can't just decide to change everything. We can incarnate but by doing that we lose most of our powers. Or we can help you with new powers or knowledge. But in the end, you are the ones who will need to do what has to be done".

Adrian slowly calmed himself down before a vicious half-grin spread on his face. "And this means you all can beat Jerkoff within an inch of his life", he informed them with vengeful glee. "And, right now, I'd really appreciate if you could do just that".

Jacques smirked before he heard numerous sounds of deploying weapons. Turning, he saw how _everyone_ had unsheathed their weapons but Whitley, who was pale and looking at him for help. Even Adam put aside his animosity against the others to enjoy beating a Schnee. _The_ Schnee.

Twenty minutes later, Khor stopped them.

"As much as I like to see Jerkoff being kicked around, we must start our reality", he said sternly. "And even if I have the inkling you won't like it, it's not my problem".

"What reality is this?", asked Yang.

"I told you we Writers document realities in chapters, right?", replied Khor, getting nods in return. "Well, I initially wanted to show you Dark Science chapter two, but I've changed my mind. The reality we're going to watch now is Trail of Blood, chapter twenty-five, an extract from Ruby's diary".

He then ducked under the several large and/or sharp objects that were thrown his way. "Come on, it'll be an enlightening experience", he protested. "Jaune's fine. The Trail of Blood itself isn't even mentioned. Just Ruby's view of Jaune. You might learn something".

They wanted to continue fighting, but the screen was activating, and so they took their seats, promising Khor more pain later. After a few minutes, even Adrian was calm enough to join them, even if he continued to glare at Jacques.

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Beacon is so awesome! I wonder if anyone else is as excited as I am. Yang seems pretty cool about it, but that might just be Yang being Yang. As long as she's overconfident, I'm sure she's Yang alright. Everything in Beacon looks so cool! The grounds are awesome, and the school itself is basically a giant castle! I can't way to attend! Everything's incredible, from the building to the teachers, to the students!**_

"Really, sis?", commented Yang. "That's what you were writing?".

"Hey!".

 _ **...well, apart from one student.**_

 _ **Not like he's not nice! He is! It's just... he doesn't really look that much of a fighter. Maybe I should try to stick with him to help him? I've been moved two years ahead. That must count for something, right? Argh! One moment I want to help him, and the next I need help myself.**_

"Oh, you're so cute when you do that!", cooed Nora, hugging the other redhead. "It'll always remind us who's the cutest girl in Beacon! My little Ruby!".

"Stop it!", protested the girl. "I'm fifteen, not five, come on! I'm not a child!".

 _ **Anyway, he was really really nice. Not nice in a flirty way like the way boys are when around Yang. And he wasn't even polite. He genuinely cared about my health when he found me in a crater in the middle of the schoolyard.**_

 _ **Don't ask why I was in a crater, diary, or I'll spray you with pink ink.**_

"Why were you in a crater?", asked Mercury and Roman at the same time, with Pyrrha, Ren and Blake raising their eyebrows at her. The two who spoke then yelped when pink ink sprayed out of nowhere and covered their faces. "Not fair! Argh! It burns!".

Ruby grinned vindictively.

 _ **He helped me up, and didn't even leave me when I accidentally reminded him of his little problem on the airship. That was stupid of me. I mean, one can't just decide not to have motion sickness, right? It's like as if I had mocked him for being blond.**_

 _ **Oh, he's blond by the way.**_

 _ **He's also tall. Very tall. Like, he towered a good foot over me. It was kinda embarrassing to have to look up every time I wanted to look into his eyes and not at his chest. His weapons were nice, though. I really like modern super-weapons of mass destruction, but a family heirloom? Heck, it must have a hell of a story behind it. And it must've killed way more Grimm than any newly-made weapons, like Uncle Qrow's. Not by skill, by by mere time.**_

"Never!", exclaimed Qrow, scowling.

 _ **Not like Uncle Qrow would ever admit being outplayed at his Grimm count by any weapon, of course.**_

Winter smirked and glanced at the frustrated Huntsman. "She's not wrong".

"Shut up!"

 _ **Oh, and his name is Jaune. Jaune Arc, actually. After he said it, he said some sort of silly one-liner, but it was more cute than flirty. He doesn't look a really good flirter. Not like I'm the one to speak, eheh... Anyway, he was really nice! Even Yang said so!**_

 _ **...even if I suspect she said it only to make me happy.**_

 _ **Only because his pyjamas aren't cool nor revealing! I mean, it's true we're bunking in early September! It's not Summer any more!**_

 _ **...even if I miss her so much...**_

Everyone looked at Ruby. Some in confusion, some in pity, and some in sympathy. She refused to look at them. "She was my mother", she explained softly. Yang hugged her comfortingly.

Adrian sighed. "I miss her as well".

 _ **/-New Entry-/**_

 _ **I'm deeeeeaaaaaad...**_

 _ **Ugh, initiation was really something. Even Yang has stopped being Yang and gone to sleep, but I wanted to write a little bit.**_

 _ **I've met a bunch of new friends today. I've even Weiss as friend now! ...not telling why she wasn't before.**_

"Well, at least Ruby is still Ruby", smiled Weiss.

 _ **Then there's Blake, a girl I met yesterday after I finished writing my entry. She's kinda shy or maybe socially awkward, reads a lot and seems always bored. Or annoyed. Or both.**_

Said girl's ears twitched in annoyance. "See?! I called it!". They twitched again.

 _ **She's on my team like Weiss and Yang. We are team RWBY, whose leader is... drum rolls... me! I don't know why, but now I'm the leader and I'm gonna do everything right! I'm sure of it! Even if Weiss continues to give me the stink eye as I write, I'm sure everything will be okay!**_

 _ **Then there are Ren and Nora, on another team. They're... opposite is the best way to describe them. Ren is collected, calm and logical. Nora is hyperactive, cheerful and admittedly a tad crazy. Yet they are apparently together... no matter how many times Nora tries to deny that. They kinda cute together. They even each other out.**_

 _ **Then there's Pyrrha. She's... well, many would say she's perfect in everything, and I guess they'd be kinda right. She's so perfect it's irritating. Her smile's perfectly bright, her body's perfectly curvaceous and athletic, her hair is perfectly combed and treated, her voice is perfectly rich and musical, her fighting style is perfectly flawless, her weapons are made with perfect materials, her manners are perfect, her persona is perfectly cured, and from what we've spoken about she'll be have perfect grades too.**_

Pyrrha looked more and more depressed the more Ruby went on about her perfection.

 _ **And she's empty.**_

"What?", her eyes snapped back up. "What was that?".

 _ **It's not an insult: far from it. It's just that... she's too perfect in everything Huntress-related (be it her looks, her weapons, her training or her grades), but in everything else... she's just empty. When we mentioned a movie everyone saw, even Weiss, she only looked awkward and stopped speaking. When we talked about our combat skills, when it was Jaune who stayed silent, she spoke awkwardly, as if she didn't really want to speak. And if the subject went even a bit out of the fields covering combat and school, she just fell quiet, looking around awkwardly. As if she hadn't seen any of those movies.**_

Pyrrha lowered her head again. "I didn't have time...", she muttered sadly. Ruby smiled at her and hugged her lightly, which she returned after a second.

 _ **Anyway, then there's Jaune. Everyone kinda treads around him carefully, not because he's dangerous or anything, but because they think he's weak and don't know how to approach the subject. I don't think he's weak. I mean, during initiation he freaking stopped the Deathstalker's pincer with his shield! Yeah, many Huntsmen can do that if they focus on their Aura, but even Uncle Qrow wouldn't be daring enough to try and stop a Deathstalker. Against the Grimm, we humans are far weaker, so we usually rely more on speed and agility than strength, but Jaune freaking stopped a Deathstalker's pincer.**_

"Well, she's not completely wrong", noted Qrow. "Stopping a Deathstalker is surely not easy".

"Still, that does not mean he's a qualified student nor that he is skilled enough to attend Beacon", retorted Goodwitch. "While he may show incredible physical fitness for someone without training, this does not make him any less unskilled".

 _ **Okay, maybe I'm a bit exaggerating, but I stand what I said... wrote.**_

 _ **Anyway, Jaune seemed a bit nervous about the start of the school, but he quickly got over his nerves and gave the first command of our stay at Beacon: go to bed. He has been made the leader, a position all the rest of my teammates are sceptic about. I think it's fitting. No one else thought of leading an organised attack against the Deathstalker. Yeah, maybe his orders weren't the most complex, maybe not like what we did with the Giant Nevermore, but they were in a different position. Also, Dad always says that the best plans are the simple ones. You need complex only when you need to outsmart an opponent and a Grimm... well it's not hard to outsmart one. Also, they didn't need to ground it first. Yang secretly thinks he'll just drag us all down, something I still haven't forgiven her for saying. Blake blatantly stated he's too weak to even be here at Beacon, but it wasn't what really grated my nerves. Weiss flat-out insulted him and even dragged him to Goodwitch before the school had even started, to ask her to remove him from the position and let Pyrrha be the leader, since Pyrrha is a better fighter and a better student in all subjects, if what Weiss says about her is true. Goodwitch said she agreed with Weiss, but that unfortunately it wasn't her decision to make, but Ozpin's.**_

Everyone glared at Weiss and Goodwitch, who both withered under their glares. "What's wrong with you?", hissed Yang. "Why, in basically all the realities we see, you're so against Jaune? What did he do to you?".

 _ **I felt really bad for Jaune.**_

 _ **Yeah, maybe he isn't as skilled as we are. He still had the courage to apply at Beacon, where he probably knew he would suffer this treatment. Weiss is still sore but I think she'll eventually just forget the issue. Yang shrugged it off with a `not my problem` and Blake seemed as bored as usual. I personally think Jaune can make for a great leader. He just needs a bit more confidence. He completely lacks of it, and if Weiss continues with her onslaught, he might not ever build up confidence. He seemed to think pretty lowly of himself, given how he agreed with Weiss and Goodwitch.**_

 _ **I'm sure everything will sort itself out.**_

Adrian sighed and shook his head. "Ruby, while innocence is not a bad thing, sometimes I wished you could be less innocent and naive, and more aware of the ways of the world", he said, looking at her. "Things don't just sort themselves out because you want them to. You need to work for that".

Ruby nodded dejectedly.

 _ **/-New Entry-/**_

 _ **Not everything sorted out by itself.**_

 _ **Weiss and I have stopped arguing now, but Jaune's problem is worse than ever. Weiss continually reminds him how he shouldn't even be here in Beacon, something Weiss and I argued a lot about, Blake basically ignores him as if he isn't even there and Yang makes him the butt of all her jokes. Ren and Nora are quite neutral, just following what he says and not interfering in the arguments. Pyrrha is pretty supportive of him, but she lacks the fire to be a good arguer. She just meekly states he's not as bad as Weiss thinks, and that is only worsening the situation.**_

Now it was Team RBLN, Weiss and Pyrrha's turn to be glared at. "Scratch what Yang said earlier", she stated. "What did he do to _any_ of you?!".

 _ **Also, there's this other student, Cardin Winchester, who's taken a liking for Jaune. A liking meaning he likes to bully him at all times. I've lost count of how many times he picked on him even just during the first week. That bully and his team pick on Velvet too, a second year Faunus, only because they know she won't fight back. As if she couldn't hand their asses to them in a second. They're the weakest team in the entire Academy, they pick on Jaune just because he can't defend himself.**_

Like a roulette, the glares rounded over to Cardin, who was sweating profusely. "Ehm... alternative reality?", he offered meekly.

 _ **Goodwitch isn't helping, either. She continually berates Jaune for every single mistake he does. Heck, when Jaune and Cardin fought, she berated Jaune but didn't say anything to Cardin. And let me just tell you, diary: Cardin's fighting style could be summed up as flailing around with an overcompensating mace. Yet she said nothing about him. Another thing that irked me a lot has happened during Teamwork and Strategy. She insisted for Team JNPR to be led by Pyrrha, then Ren and even Nora before grudgingly allowing Jaune to lead. I'm not usually one to get angry at teachers, but she's really pushing it! Now everything thinks lowly of Jaune because she thinks lowly of him. Sometimes it feels like I'm the only one who truly stands up for him.**_

And finally the glares went back to Goodwitch, who was frowning at herself, considering every word she had ever said to the boy. _'Have I been that antagonistic?'_ , she asked herself. _'It's true I didn't agree with the headmaster's decision and I think he's not ready for Beacon, but did I accidentally make his life there harder?'_.

 _ **Pyrrha's not against him, mind me, but she's still unable to really stand up for him. She doesn't seem to be able to seriously argue with someone. Se can state her opinion, but she can't argue with someone. Ren and Nora don't really take part in any of those arguments. Nora usually tells the others about some dreams she's had and Ren corrects her where she exaggerates.**_

 _ **As for my team... I'm ashamed to say I don't even know if they and Jaune could be called friends. Jaune certainly considers them friends. Weiss is frosty with him, far more than how she's been with me, and not just harshly rejects him every time he tries to ask her out, but also criticises every single thing he does, and refuses to take part in anything planned by him. It's like she thinks he can do nothing right! Blake... I don't even know if she ignores him purposefully or if she thinks so lowly of him she doesn't even speak to him. And what she does say are politely short sentences. She also glares at him a lot for not standing up for himself, and every time he gets a bad grade or is berated by a professor. Yang makes fun of him, and won't drop the Vomit Boy nickname even if it's insulting, belittling, and now not even true since he hasn't been motion sick ever since the first day, and we've gone to Vale quite a few times now for school supplies and entertainment. I thin Yang thinks really low of him just because he isn't strong. She's always been like this: if you're good at fighting, you're worthy, if you're not, she can make fun of you. I've always thought it to be kind of the same thing bullies do, but hers is a lot less extreme. Still unfair, though. I have tried speaking with her but she always dismiss it as friendly banter.**_

Yang, Weiss and Blake wilted. "I... I never really thought about it that way", murmured the blonde. "Put like this it really does sound like bullism... and to think I've been acting like that just because it was funny to see his reactions...".

"What's with my alternative versions and rejecting Jaune?", Weiss asked herself. "I may have been cold at first but this? Arriving to be like this just because he's untrained? What kind of monster my other self is?".

Adrian sighed again as he spoke up. "In most realities, Jaune flirts with you _way_ to hard. Also he's not a very good flirter, so it all added up to grate your nerves", he explained. "So you were often cold to him, even if after he left you alone you warmed up".

Weiss nodded.

"Me, judging him for no standing up for himself?", Blake muttered, eyebrows drawn together. "That's... that's hypocrisy! I myself don't have the courage to stand up and take off my bow, and yet I dare judge him for _really_ not being strong enough to stand up for himself?".

 _ **Which is not.**_

 _ **Jaune himself looks as if nothing is wrong. He tanks all of Weiss's insults and rejections, all of Yang's mockeries, all of Blake's glares, all of Goodwitch's rebukes and all of Cardin's bullism and says nothing. He is always cheerful and serene and kind and nice and helpful and selfless... sometimes I don't know if he's made of pure light, or if it's us who are dark and corrupted. In comparison it surely looks so.**_

"Beware of the seemingly cheerful ones", warned Adrian. "Because more often than not, they hide an abyss of darkness".

Everyone shivered at his words.

 _ **/-New Entry-/**_

 _ **Diary, I think I'm in love.**_

Yang spat out the soda she was drinking. "W-What?!", she croaked out.

 _ **It's strange how it happened... I mean, now that I think of it, I've been in love for several days now, maybe even weeks. And I guess you know who am I talking about... he's the same I've been talking about for a while now.**_

 _ **Jaune Arc.**_

"Ah, okay, that's normal", Ruby sighed in relief as Adrian chuckled slightly. Yang twitched.

 _ **He's so nice and kind and helpful... I mean, what's not to like? Yang doesn't like him because he's not as skilled as she is, but that can be fixed. You can train someone into a warrior, but it's much harder to train someone into a knight. Jaune is a knight.**_

 _ **Sometimes, though, I wish he wouldn't be so perfect. Never angry, never selfish, never negative. He always has time for his friends, and loves to help us whenever he can. Weiss, Blake and Yang ignore him even when he's helping them, and that is really starting to piss me off. Who do they think they are, spitting over someone's effort like that?! Especially effort done to help them in the first place! Just because they're prideful Huntresses doesn't mean they should snap at him every time he offers help.**_

"Okay, I _really_ don't like those alternative versions of ourselves", stated Weiss, eyes narrowing. Blake nodded energetically. "What right do they have to act like that?! I act like my father!".

 _ **Sometimes I wish he snapped back. I wish he told them how bitchy they're acting. I wish he wouldn't simply tank it all in with an easy smile and a happy-go-lucky expression. At least he went to Goodwitch for the fact Cardin was bullying him non-stop.**_

 _ **I didn't like what she replied.**_

 _ **She said that since this is a combat school, the students should be able to take care of themselves, and that if Jaune had problems with that maybe he should re-evaluate his choice to attend Beacon. I don't think I've ever been as angry as that day. It looks like everyone is against him just because he's not the strongest student!**_

"It's strange, you know?", Khor interjected. "But in many universes the only true reason for all the other students put him through is really just his lack of training". Many looked down, especially Cardin. "Easy-to-get power does not attract protectors. It attracts oppressors... like what happened to Cinder".

Cinder looked away in shame.

"It's still possible to redeem one's self", added Adrian. "But it's really difficult. The more power you get, the deeper it drags you down the abyss of darkness. Wanna know why the villains are always more powerful than the heroes? Because the heroes know when to stop gaining power. The villains don't".

 _ **I can't stand that. I already took Cardin aside and spoke with him about the matter. He understands... or at least he understood Crescent Rose. When I'm not around he will probably leave Jaune alone from now on, even if I know he'll just continue when I'm not around. But this is the most I can do for Jaune if he doesn't ask for help. I can't stalk him around, after all...**_

Cardin shivered at the thought of what the diminutive reaper did to him.

 _ **Still, I'm in love.**_

 _ **I mean, he recently acquire a new white cloak to match mine, even if I don't think he did it to really match me, but it's nice to know. Yang teased and threatened him, of course. He really looks like a knight now, but what made me realize my feelings was when he baked me cookies.**_

Yang stared at Ruby. "Really, sis?", she asked. "That's shallow".

 _ **No, not just because he baked me cookies. I'm not that shallow.**_

Yang winced. "Sorry", she amended as Ruby blew her a raspberry.

 _ **I hadn't eaten cookies in almost two weeks because Weiss and Yang alike thinks it's bad for my health. Late at night, he sent me a message to meet him in the courtyard. It was after midnight. I slipped out of my dorm and reached him, and there I found him with a gigantic tray full of home-made cookies. He had made them himself, stealing time from sleep. When I asked him why he had done it, he said he couldn't bear to see me so sad and that he would've done anything to keep me smiling. That losing some hours of sleep was nothing if it let him see my smile for even one more time.**_

Ruby went crimson as everyone else cooed in unison. "Awww...".

"Adrian gets grandnephews or grandnieces?", asked Adrian, perking up.

"Not just yet", replied Khor, making him slump slightly. " _Just yet_ ".

 _ **Oum, I don't think I've ever been as red as I turned back then.**_

 _ **He looked so handsome in the moonlight. He was smiling, too. Not his usual smile, so light and carefree. That was a different smile. It carried a huge weight with it, and that made it only shine further. He looked so tired, so defeated and yet so happy. It wasn't a carefree smile nor a light-hearted one. For a second, I didn't see the goofy, clumsy but always cheerful and happy-go-lucky Jaune everyone sees every day. For a second I saw a boy weighted down by a heavy burden who still found the will to smile through it, to be happy for the smallest reason only because the smallest reasons where the only ones he had.**_

Ruby's smile was wiped off her face. "Oh my...", she breathed.

"That's dark", winced Sun. "Being happy for the smallest reason is okay... being happy for those because you don't have anything else to be happy about is _dark_ ".

 _ **It broke my heart, and at the same time filled me with happiness, to know my smile was the source of his own happiness. True happiness, not his usual cheer.**_

 _ **I think I'm in love.**_

The screen turned black.

Yang frowned, her lion mane shaking as she turned to Khor. "And... that was the Trail of Blood?", she asked. "But it's nothing like the first chapter!".

"Well, in the chapter before this one Ruby was almost raped and the rapist died in a pretty horrible and disgusting way", he replied, shrugging. "And no, the one who died wasn't the author of the message".

Remembering them of the message, as well as adding the detail of Ruby being almost raped wasn't a wise thing to do. He sighed as couches, tables, a resigned Cardin, snacks, Jacques and Whitley, weapons and bullets were thrown at him. Ducking under each bullet, orthodox or not, he shook his head. "That wasn't wise".

"No, it wasn't", conceded Adrian, waiting for everyone to calm down before moving onto the next reality.

 ** _So, as I already said in Trail of Blood, C28 (that I will take down as soon as I come back), I will be going on a holiday. I'll return to my home country, Italy, for a few days. Unfortunately for you, this means that from July the 21st to August the 2nd I won't even be at home. Furthermore, I still might not post or update anything for a short while, depending if I'm able to write something during my holiday or not. This is gonna be my first time on a plane and I'll have to go alone, so I'm doubly nervous. And those nerves are what will probably prevent me from writing from today to when I come back. So... wish me good luck!_**

 ** _Also, as I did in Trail of Blood, I wanted to thank two users in particular. You probably know the both already. They helped me coming up with ideas, and encouraged me all along. So, thanks to Adrian Midnight-Phoenix (Phoenix Warehouse Productions) and Phoenix (LordHellPhoenix), for your support and help writing this fic!_**

 ** _That being said, I have the next 6 or so chapters of this fic already booked, so this isn't gonna be dropped! ;)_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	22. Dark Science, Ch2

**_Hey guys! Short note, I'm back. Finally a new update for Remnants of Dimensions, right? Yay!_**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

It took them a few minutes before they stopped trying to murder the Writer.

Adrian helped, incinerating here and there a stray bullet, especially if it was a thrown Jacques or Whitley, but he mostly kept himself out of the fray. Khor, on the other hand, didn't have such luck, and had to dodge attacks from basically all the students. Even the normally sweet and adorable Ruby was trying to kill him, or at the very least maim him severely.

"STOP!" Finally, Adrian chose a more direct approach, silencing every sound in the room and stilling everyone. "Yes, he showed you something from a not-so-happy reality. I myself like reading the records of that reality the more it goes on. No, I have nothing against Jaune. Now, if you could get yourselves together, I'd like to start the next viewing session. As fun as it is to watch a good fight, this was basically just watching a mountain shrug off pebbles being thrown at it. No offence, Khor."

"None taken," replied the purple-themed Writer, dusting himself off. "Now, if you may..."

Everyone sat down, not satisfied but at least subdued. "Thank you very much. Thanks Adrian," the Writer sighed in relief. "Now, let's get ready to watch Dark Science, Chapter 2. And stop acting like this is some stupid kind of anime online show or something like that!"

The screen lit up again.

 **Winter stepped back from the monstrosity before her, her sabre slipping from her senseless fingers. What had once been Jaune Arc took a single step toward her, a clawed hand coming up to grab her chin and force her to look at him. And look she did, for the first time seeing emotions in the eyes of a Grimm. Fury, hatred, thirst for revenge, violence, but also hurt, melancholy, sadness and regret. Before she could realize what was happening, he had lifted her up by her neck, her mouth vainly trying to breathe.**

 **And then he unceremoniously dropped her to the floor.**

All the watchers sat up in shock, except for Khor, who smirked. "He didn't kill her?" asked Yang, surprised. "But isn't he a monster?"

 **"You stayed by my side when I was in Beacon. I owed you one," said the creature, slowly morphing back into Jaune Arc. "Now we're even, Winter. You're not my enemy, but you're not my ally, either. Don't stand in my way, or you might regret it."**

 **Winter could only cough helpless on the floor as he walked away, not even once looking back at her. Her kindness to the boy that once was Jaune Arc had been the only thing that had kept her alive.**

 **When, later that day, she was pulled out of the White Fang base, the only word the cops could make out of her constant mumbling was:**

 **"Weiss."**

"Okay..." Yang trailed off, unsure of how to take the news. "So Jaune's not a complete monster even in this one..."

"Oh, no, he is a complete monster," snorted Khor. "Just a complete monster with a good memory and who doesn't like to leave debts unpaid. And that includes you all."

"Could you please _stop?!_ " shouted Nora, pale as chalk. "It's not like our alternative versions did it because we hated him! We didn't even know it was the White Fang!"

"Would it be better if I told you they're not gonna die?"

"No!"

"What if I told you they're gonna die no matter what?"

"Same!"

 **Roman Torchwick wasn't having a good day. He had been holed up in his base for days now, and the only entertainment he got was the rare times Neo managed to steal a few more Vacuan cigars for him -and a few kg of ice cream for herself, obviously- or when Cinder gave him a new mission.**

"Being a wanted criminal is _sooo_ boring at times," sighed the criminal mastermind, shaking his head. "You can't even take a walk that three police departments are upon you like hungry dogs..."

Goodwitch huffed. "Then why don't you try the honest life?"

"Not for me," he grimaced. " _Far_ more boring. At least sometimes I have some entertainment after I just escaped the cops for the umpteenth time..."

"As if you do something more than just slack off and put on mascara," snorted Cinder. "I don't see what you're complaining about. You make your own life boring. _My_ life is never boring."

 **The TV was showing the results of a Atlasian initiative against the Vale branch of the White Fang. He snorted. Adam Taurus was an idiot, or apparently was, since they had found his corpse in the building. "Fucking animals," he cursed under his breath. "They think they're gaining equal rights, when they're just getting more hatred for what they're doing."**

Adam glowered at Roman, but Adrian chuckled. "While I wouldn't call one of my race `animal`, Roman's not wrong." he commented. "The White Fang is immensely damaging the Faunus as well as the humans. If you don't want them to think of you as monsters, don't act like monsters."

"You're a Faunus?" asked Blake, surprised.

Adrian sighed. "Yeah, I am, but my Faunus traits were lost," he replied heavily. "Please, I don't wanna talk about it right now."

Cinder silently got up and hugged her alternative father from behind, causing a small smile to reach his face.

 **"Ehm... boss?"**

 **Roman sighed heavily and turned to Pierre, or whatever his name was. "What's the matter now?" he asked in a fake caring voice. "Because, in case you haven't realized it, I was trying to watch the news."**

 **"There's s-s'meone who would like to t-talk wi' yer," stammered the poor Faunus, trying to step back a little but finding out he had basically cornered himself into the wall. "And h-he's threat'in t-to kill us a-all if we d-don' obey."**

 **Roman sighed at the terrible accent of the man, but got up nonetheless.** ** _'He? Might be another of Cinder's cronies,'_** **he thought bitterly. He didn't like those three. They weren't just confident to the point of being utterly cocky, but they were also terrible bosses. One does not just threaten his men like that. Being harsh, yeah, but cruel like that? They'd rebel immediately, and he didn't think even Cinder could take on an entire army, no matter what she thought of herself. "I'll take care of him," announced the crook, exiting the room only to then have to dodge a flying White Fang grunt. Whose Faunus trait wasn't having wings. "What the fuck..." he swore as he saw the mess before him.**

 **Dead. That was the first thing he thought as he looked at several unmoving soldiers. Heads ripped off, spines split in two, rib cages torn apart... a level of injuries that never left anyone alive. A seventh White Fang member was currently being strangulated by the visitor, a boy he would've never imagined capable of such brutality.**

"Oh fuck..." swore Roman, feeling not quite as well as before.

"That's sick," gagged Weiss, turning away from the screen and not letting Ruby look, either.

"Why would he do that?" asked Mercury, shocked. "They had obeyed!"

"He was asserting his superiority." stated Cinder, a look of disgust on her face. "I did as well..."

"But you now want to change," Emerald reminded her. "And that's something to be proud of."

Adrian sighed heavily again. "You complained that all the realities you've seen so far have been dark. No, kids, you haven't seen _dark_. _This_ is dark." he stated ominously. "Seeing a dear friend turning into a monster and kill people. The Trail of Blood universe is dark. This is dark. The others? They may be scary. They may be horrifying. But they haven't been dark."

 **He was fairly tall, with very pale skin and arctic water blue eyes. His blond hair arrived to his shoulders, a wild mane that had obviously been uncared for a good while. He wore nothing but a pair of black shorts, his slim built at odd with the ease with which he was holding up the Faunus. A hand around his throat and the other limp by his side. To a first glance, he would look more like a fit civilian than a Huntsman, but Roman knew not to rely on first impressions. Still, he had killed his employees. With a gesture, he commanded Neo to get rid of him.**

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Mr Torchwick." commented Ozpin, drinking from his mug. "Whatever kind of Grimm Mr Arc has become, it's far above the skill your daughter might possess."

"I just hope she'll be okay," murmured Roman.

 **The diminutive killer shot forwards, blade flashing in the shadows, but before she could even decide where to sink it, the boy had moved, releasing the Faunus and grabbing her hand, crushing her bones under his grip. She dropped her weapon in shock and pain, dimly aware that he had just thrown her across the warehouse and sent her to crash into a container.** ** _'Out in a single hit,'_** **she thought bitterly.** ** _'Great bodyguard I am.'_**

"At least she didn't die," sighed Roman, relief flooding his system.

"Not yet", grumbled Adam, still sore about having been killed in half a second by a lone boy.

 **Roman blanched as the boy turned to look at him, arctic blue turning into Grimm red as he slowly walked up to him. "Roman," he greeted him with just a hint of sadistic glee in his voice. "I see you've finally decided to honour me with your presence."**

 **"What do you want?" asked the thief, his knees shaking when the boy – no, the** ** _creature_** **before him threw his head back to laugh.**

 **"It's not what, rather than** ** _who_** **I want," he replied as soon as he got his mirth back under control. "I want your organization, Roman, as a short term goal. As a long term one, I want eight particular people currently resident at Beacon Academy."**

 **Despite the danger, Roman bristled. "My organization?!" he repeated, outraged. "And who do you think you are, so easily taking over? Never mind that, I'm not even the one in control. You should talk with my boss." Roman turned pensive when the boy, or whatever it was, didn't seem angered by that. "She would probably recruit you, though. And don't try to refuse: she'll make you an offer you won't be able to rebuff."**

 **The creature tilted his head sideways, looking back at the carnage, or more precisely at the door of the warehouse. "You mean Cinder?" he asked nonchalantly, nodding toward the wall.**

 **Triumphant, Roman turned to greet his boss, glad that he wouldn't have to take care of the man before him any more. His glee died a horrible death when he saw the woman.**

 **Or rather, what was left of her.**

Cinder gagged at the sight, and both Adrian and Emerald looked away. Goodwitch and Ironwood winced while Winter had to temporarily close her eyes. Adam was the most unaffected as he simply sulked in silence. The students shrank on themselves, horrified by the gore.

 **Her body was mainly intact, and it was only thanks to that he recognized her. Her head... it simply didn't exist any more, squashed against the wall and painting it with blood and brains like a ripe watermelon hit by a sledgehammer. Her cronies, Mercury and Emerald, were still standing there, terrified beyond definition, staring at the monster who had so easily crushed Cinder Fall, a woman so powerful no one dared to defy her. And he didn't even seem tired from the fight. There probably hadn't even** ** _been_** **a fight. Turning back to the monster in human skin, Roman felt excused for the wetness between his pant legs.**

 **"We're yours."**

"Someone as powerful as he is..." mused Ironwood. "I wonder how many Huntsmen would it take before he would even be tired. We must ensure such a thing will never happen. Whatever Mr Arc now is, it's a threat to all humanity." Many nodded in agreement.

 **The monster smiled. "Finally seeing some reason, Roman." he chuckled slightly, taking a cigar from his personal reserves and looking at it curiously before putting it back. Roman hadn't moved for the whole action. "Are you ready to serve, then?"**

 **Roman nodded shakily. "I am, Mr...?" he froze, not wanting to disrespect his new boss but also kinda curious about his name.**

 **The monster smiled. "Mortem."**

As the screen faded to black, everyone shivered. "So..." said Yang, trying to make some conversation. "That was something, huh?"

"Sure it was," coughed Mercury, trying to shake the image of the dead Cinder out of his head. "That was brutal."

"Imagine if a Faunus were to get such powers!" exclaimed Adam, his eyes shining with violence. "We would be unstoppable! Finally the dirty humans will die, and Faunuskind will righteously rule what is ours!"

"I'll immediately start have my scientists work on that," commented Jacques Gélé, greed in his eyes. "The SDC will become the most powerful organization in the entire Remnant. The Grimm won't even be a problem any more, the only ones in existence only the ones used by the SDC to recreate such mighty fighters. Listen Whitley, because this might be your duty when you'll become President of the Schnee Dust Company."

Adrian gave him a disgusted look before standing up. "As much as I'd like to remain for longer, I fear my time here is up," he informed them all. "Khor already has another visitor coming for another viewing, actually a few viewings, and I don't want to intrude. As such, we shall probably see each other again before the end of this..." he looked at Khor. "...fairytale."

With a flash of fire, he was gone.

Khor stood up and cleared his throat. "Before we move on to the next reality, I wanted to tell you all something about your permanence here." he stated solemnly. "It's coming to an end."

"What?!" exclaimed a good portion of the Watchers. Most of them were relieved. A couple of them were disappointed.

"I have many stories to document," explained the Writer. "This one has been satisfying, but every tale ends. I'm not saying you guys will stop existing. I'm just saying I'll send you back home, and I will stop documenting your time here in Vlakha Naroak."

"So... is this a goodbye?" asked Ruby, a bit sad at having to see the Writer go. He was a bit of a sadistic bastard at times, but he wasn't a bad person and he was kinda growing on them. Like, if you see the same enemies time and again for too much time, they'll become frienemies and then friends.

"Of course not." laughed Khor. "Guys, you still have nine more realities to watch with us. I don't think more. Then I'll send you all back home with a gift. And yes, you will be able to bring everything with you when you go back."

Ruby sighed in relief before frowning a little. "We won't see each other ever again, right?" she asked.

Again, the Writer laughed. "Don't worry, for you seven I have a little extra gift in addition to the others," he said. "It's more of a given power. Wherever you will be, it'll be enough to think intensely about me, asking me to come, and I'll be there. Or, if you prefer coming to visit me here, just think of here, in Vlakha Naroak."

Ruby and the other students smiled. Yes, Khor had a sadistic vein in him, but overall wasn't a bad person. They would probably come to visit him... and be spoiled by Adrian whenever he happened to be passing-by. Even if the realities he documented were pretty dark.

Only nine left to watch. And then, home.

 ** _Yes, only ten more chapters (9 realities + 1 ending chapter) and then Remnants of Dimensions is done! I know there aren't many reaction fics that really end on this site, and since I myself have never really finished a story, I thought to end this. It's not good to watch too much TV, guys, even if it's a Writer's._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	23. The Elemental Swordsman, Ch2

**_If you're wondering why this is out after the corresponding chapter of Viewing Jaune Arc: the Elemental Swordsman, it's because Phoenix was here and thus I allowed him to overlook and modify a few points. Thus, I'm posting it today._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

All the Watchers made themselves comfortable as they waited for the Writer to arrive.

Goodwitch, Roman, Ironwood, Winter and Weiss were joining forces to defeat Ozpin at chess... without success. Mercury, Emerald and Cinder were all watching a tragic film with teary eyes, and some sniffles could be heard here and there. Pyrrha and Ren were busy trying to prevent Nora from laying waste of the castle. Her, and her Battle Sloth as well, obviously. Needless to say, Qrow was drunk as he snored away on a couch. Adam and Jacques were having a fierce stare-off, with Whitley awkwardly trying to appear proper and regal, and failing at that. Yang and Blake... well, Blake had dragged her away, one of Adrian's books in her hands as she forced the blonde brawler into a bathroom. Maybe she needed someone to rub her back as she took a shower. Sun, Neptune and Cardin were playing cards, with Cardin winning every round and collecting the Lien the others had bet. Ruby was instead planning the best way to win Jaune's heart, and meanwhile she watched the videos Adrian had given Blake.

"I see you're no more Faunus," noted a known voice as Phoenix opened the usual door and entered the room. True to his words, the Faunus Dust had recently wore off its effect, turning everyone back to their original race. More than a few students had lamented the change. "It's good to see you all again... but where is Khor?"

"Oh, probably trying to force Yang and Blakey out of the bathroom to watch the reality," nonchalantly commented Nora, shrugging. "Not really sure why. I mean, it's rude to force someone out of the bathroom, isn't it?"

Phoenix looked at the bathroom door sideways. "Riiiight..." he trailed off, not really knowing how to correct the Hammer Maiden about what exactly the two of them were doing in the bathroom. Fortunately, he didn't have to as shortly after the purple-themed Writer appeared on the threshold with both girls held by their collars like kitties.

"I already told you, not in the bathroom," he scolded them sternly as he set them down on two different couches. "Would you like to enter a bathroom knowing someone else had sex in it? I don't think so." He shook his head in disapproval before grinning at Phoenix. "Heya! Everyone's ready to watch another world?"

"It would seems so," nodded Phoenix, taking a seat and grabbing a mug of coffee from somewhere behind him. At Khor's disapproving look, he only shrugged. "It's my day off on my coffee limitation."

"My look was more a `how can you drink that stuff` look than a `you shouldn't drink that stuff` one," explained the first Writer. "I get a headache even just by smelling coffee. Funnily enough, if I already have a headache, drinking coffee helps. But enough about this. We got a reality to set into motion, don't we?"

"Yes, we do," agreed Phoenix. "Oh, and on a related subject: the others are fine. They're probably watching the first chapter right now," he added in a low magical whisper only heard by Khor, who nodded.

"Well, then, everybody get seated!" he exclaimed. "We're back to the Elemental Swordsman!"

 **Not long after Jaune got to know Yang and Ruby, they all arrived at Beacon. He told the sisters to go on without him and waited for Ren and Nora to return from their 'adventure'. They showed up not long after and Nora regaled him on the adventure they had meeting their fellow classmates and finding her eternal rival! Jaune looked at Ren for some kind of input but Ren only shrugged. Either he was still irritated that Jaune left him to the devices of Nora or had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Maybe both.**

"She probably found a student who preferred waffles over pancakes," commented Ren, shrugging slightly.

"Ehm... but I do prefer waffles over pancakes," replied Khor, only to be glared at by Nora. "Hey! What's the problem with eating waffles?! It's not like I'm forcing you to eat them!"

"Khor, this is a losing argument," Phoenix shook his head. "No one can tell Nora they eat waffles and get away with it." He then took a calming sip of his coffee, "Although, I completely agree with you." He added with a smirk.

 **"Alright, alright. Come on you two, let's see what Beacon has to offer us." Jaune said cheerily before leading the three of them off the ship and they all stopped to stare at Beacon. It appeared more like a castle than a school. Jaune was about to say exactly that.**

 **"Oh my Oum, we're living at a castle now!" Until Nora beat him to it, with twice as much energy and triple the volume. "Do you think a wizard lives in that tower?! Oh, where there are wizards there are dragons! Where are the dragons! I'm gonna find them and slay them, or tame them! We would be awesome if we flew into battle on our own dragon! Let's go!" Before either Jaune or Ren could stop her, Nora already had Magnhild in hammer mode and was running off into the school and knocking over everyone in her way.**

"Well, she's not completely wrong," noted Ozpin, sipping his coffee.

"Especially so when you consider the events of the Fall of Beacon, when the Grimm Dragon attacked the Beacon Tower," added Ironwood.

Khor's eye twitched. "It was a WYVERN!" he exclaimed.

"Last time I checked, everyone called it a Dragon," replied Phoenix. Khor sulked in silence.

 **"NORA!" they both shouted and took off after her moving as fast as they could. Halfway to the retreating form of Nora, Jaune caught something in the corner of his eye. He quickly looked to see Ruby apparently being yelled at by another girl in white. He would've left it alone until he saw the girl in white thrashing her hand around and seeing a red mist forming between the two. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. Dust. Not stopping he turned towards the two of them and kicked off with his Aura to reach them. He appeared between them in a blur with his right hand extended. The mist of dust glowed red for a second before it all turned a dull white before it blew away. Jaune sighed as he put his arm down and stood up straight. "That was almost too close." He chuckled and looked at Ruby. "You okay, Ruby?" Before she could respond, they were interrupted by a shrill scream.**

"What did he do?" asked Yang, confused.

"Apparently, he seemed to have nullified the effect of the Fire Dust," noted Winter. "Maybe turning it into Empty Dust. It must be his Semblance, or related to it."

"That's so cool!" Ruby gushed over it. "He also saved me like a true knight!"

 **"What do think you are doing, you dolt!?" Jaune turned around to see the other girl glaring at him. Now closer he could see that she was a very beautiful girl. Like an angel made of snow but her attitude was definitely a turn off.**

Weiss flushed in shame and looked down, murmuring a "sorry" to Ruby.

 **He smiled at her and calmly stated, "Saving my friend and you, Snow Angel. You were throwing around some fire dust and if I didn't interfere, you two probably would've been blown off the cliffside." She was taken back, not by the nickname or his bluntness but by his eyes. They would've been the perfect shade of sapphire blue if it weren't for the tinges of crimson mixed in them. And were the tinges glowing slightly? She quickly regained her composure and looked down at her hand to see the vial of dust had a somewhat damaged seal. She was embarrassed to say the least. She looked at the two before huffing a response.**

 **"You appear to be right. I made a mistake and you saved me from the embarrassing and dangerous repercussions, so I thank you."**

"Weiss-cold as always," nodded Yang. "What about his eyes, though? That seemed interesting."

"Probably a side effect of the power he used earlier to snuff out that Dust," belched Qrow, not at all sorry even while withering under the glares of half the room.

"Now I know why you find this so entertaining," Phoenix commented, looking at Khor. "Knowing something they don't and watching them slowly find out is really intriguing." The other Writer smiled and nodded his agreement.

 **"No problem but I think you owe my friend here an apology as well." Jaune stated as he motioned to Ruby behind him.**

 **She stared at Ruby for a few seconds before looking away "I'm sorry."**

 **Ruby nervously giggled and sheepishly grinned, "It's alright. I was partially responsible for the accident." Ruby looked at Jaune who was looking back at her with a grin. She noticed the new red in his eyes before they disappeared and she decided it was a trick of the light. She silently mouthed 'Thank you' to him and he just smiled and nodded to her. By the time they turned around the girl in white was walking away. Before she got too far, Jaune spoke to her, "Think we could get your name?"**

 **She looked back at him in shock. "You don't know who I am?"**

 **Jaune shrugged, "Sorry but no. I've spent most of my time training outside the Kingdoms, so I don't keep up with recent events." Ruby chuckled at that.**

"Yeah, not even me and Renny knew about her when we arrived at Beacon!" exclaimed Nora. "Even if we did know about the SDC."

"Ren and I," Weiss corrected her. Nora glared at her.

"You and Renny _what?_ " she inquired with a dangerous voice. Weiss paled before Nora grinned. "Kidding!"

"Nora..." Ren rubbed his forehead. "Please..."

"You don't have to say any more, Renny!" shouted the girl, basically teleporting herself back on her couch.

"You know, Phoenix, I've always thought that all of them had actually two Semblances," commented Khor. "One of them the Anime Teleportation."

"What's Anime?" asked Ruby.

"Sorry, it's a term from my world," explained the Writer. "Can't really translate, though."

"I can. Greatest shows you will ever see." He chuckled slightly.

 **With her shock gone, she turned back around and gave a small curtsy, "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."**

 **Jaune made his own small bow, "Jaune Arc, a pleasure to meet you."**

 **Weiss grinned at him, "Likewise."**

 **Ruby stood beside Jaune and did a clumsier bow, "I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." Which made Jaune smile slightly more.**

 **Weiss looked at her with a bit of irritation "Nice to meet you." She quickly turned around and walked away.**

 **The two turned to each other, "Seems more like an Ice Queen rather than a Snow Angel." Jaune jokingly said which caused Ruby to giggle. Jaune looked around for a second. "What happened to Yang? Weren't you two together?"**

 **Ruby pouted and Jaune saw that as adorable. "She ditched me and that's what lead to this whole event." She said sadly.**

"Well, it did end with her making friends, right?" asked Yang with a smile. A pillow in the face was Ruby's answer. "Hey, where did you get that pillow?" When the pillow barked, she had her answer.

 **Jaune gently patted her on her head and Ruby looked up in minor shock, "Sorry, may not count for much but I'm still here." He smiled reassuringly at her and Ruby returned it.**

 **"It counts." She said before blushing slightly then she remembered something. "Weren't you waiting for your friends?"**

 **Jaune's eyes widened before he facepalmed "I was, until Nora ran off and we had to chase after her. Well, that was til I had to play hero." He smirked at her which earned him a small shove. He chuckled and looked around' "Oh well, Ren probably caught up to her considering the lack of explosions. So, wanna hang out for the time being?" Ruby nodded quickly and they headed off towards the main entrance.**

"`Considering the lack of explosions`?" repeated Goodwitch, raising an eyebrow. "Ms Valkyrie, would it really kill you not to be... _yourself_ , at times?"

"Yep!"

 **Ruby noticed something on Jaune's back she didn't see until now. It looked like a black, metal sheathe for a greatsword on his back but with no handle in sight. Was this his weapon? Because if it was, it seemed odd. Eventually her curiosity won out.**

 **"Hey, Jaune, is that your weapon on your back?" she pointed up at it.**

 **Jaune stopped and turned around to face her, "Yup. Why?"**

 **She shuffled her feet nervously, "Well, it looks like a giant sword but it has no handle. It doesn't really make sense to me. I'm sorry, that sounded wrong. I'm just a weapon nerd." She looked down at the ground dejectedly, as if Jaune was gonna make fun of her or yell at her for insulting his weapon.**

"Oh, come on, Rubes, he wouldn't," Yang tried to reassure her.

Weiss sighed. "Yang, you do realize you just jinxed us, right?"

 **Jaune just looked at her with a small smile. "Well, you're half right."**

 **She looked up at him "What?"**

"Ha," said Phoenix. "You can't jinx this. Just stop trying to imagine what the future holds. It's not a healthy habit."

 **He just smiled at her, he raised his right hand and closed it into a fist and spun around for Ruby to get a look at his back. The giant sheathe split into five: the two on the edges folded out to a 45-degree angle on either side of him, while the two middle-center folded out to be just behind his shoulders and the final stayed directly over his spine. Once they were in position, handles popped out of all the sheathes, ready to be wielded. He looked back over his shoulder with his smile still there. "There's not just one sword."**

 **Ruby stared wide eyed at the blades on his back before she squealed in a high pitch voice. "Oh my Oum, those look so cool! Why do you use five swords? How do you get the sheathes to move like that? Why do the handles go into the blades? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"**

"Yeah, and while you're telling me, marry me!" added Ruby, to which Yang simply groaned in defeat.

 **Jaune turned back to her with his hands raised in mock surrender, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ruby, stop and breathe for a second and I'll tell you." He chuckled slightly while the swords return to their standby mode on his back. He waited for he to calm down a little bit before he decided to explain. "I use five swords because each one uses a different kind of dust I use to help fight. The servos on the outside of the sheathes respond to both of my gloves." He explained as he showed her "By applying pressure with a finger and slight 'pressure' with my Aura, the metal rings on the gloves sense this and send a signal for what sword or swords I want to use." He demonstrates by closing his right pinky with a slight white glow of his aura. This time though the sheathes stayed together and just rotated until they were over his right shoulder. Finally, the handle of the right most blade deployed. "The handles go inside to make it easier for me to draw a sword without the others getting in the way." He drew the sword in a split second to reveal it fully. It looked like a traditional single-edged short sword from the old knight tales Yang used to read to her. The handle, pommel and cross guard were made of a black metal, while the blade was a silver metal. The broad side of the sword had what appeared to be a circuit-like design on them that glowed yellow along with the edge of the blade. "Also, it looks pretty cool in my opinion."**

Ruby looked catatonic, a trail of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes, though, looked like they had just seen a large tray of cookies. The Watchers couldn't tell if the look was for the weapon, or for Jaune himself.

Their money was on the second.

 **Ruby just stared for a few seconds with wide eyes before she closed the distance between them in a rush of rose petals and was just examining the sword, gloves and sheathes. "Cool. You must've put a lot of work into them." She said in what seemed like awe.**

 **Jaune sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "It took some time to design them properly. Took me the better part of a year to get it right. Especially because I added more swords. This one I'm holding was the first one I built." He looked down at it with a small smile. "I named her Raikiri."**

 **She looked up at him with a bit of confusion, "Raikiri? What does that mean?"**

 **He smiled at her before taking a few steps back. He pulled his sword back readying for a swing and as he did, the blade started to be surrounded with lightning. He swung fast upwards and the lightning arced off the blade into the sky above. He rested the blade on his shoulder and turned back at her. "Roughly means Lightning Cutter."**

Ruby was just staring. "Oh..."

Yang looked at her. "You gonna be okay, Ruby?"

Ruby quickly shook her head to clear her mind. "Yeah. Just was a bit overwhelmed." She said bashfully.

 **Ruby was just staring "Oh…"**

 **Jaune chuckled again, "You gonna be okay Ruby?"**

 **She quickly shook her head to clear her mind. "Yeah. Just was a bit overwhelmed." She said bashfully.**

Quite a few laughed at that.

 **"So, you've seen what I use. Can I see what your weapon is?" Her eyes got a gleam of pride before she reached behind her and pulled out her weapon that unfolded into a giant scythe then slammed it into the ground. Jaune jumped slightly at that and stared at the short girl wielding the giant weapon. "That appears to be a scythe." Still in shock.**

 **She grinned and cocked it, "It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle!"**

 **"You put a gun into a giant scythe?" he said in mild shock.**

 **She smiled widely, "Yup!"**

 **Jaune put his head down and shook it slightly with a small smile. "I thought I went overboard designing mine."**

 **She got slightly nervous with that, "Maybe I did go a tad overboard."**

 **Jaune waved the comment off, "Nah, it suits you"**

 **She smiled, "Thanks, Jaune." She folded up her weapon and returned it behind her back. Jaune sheathed Raikiri than thought of something. "What did you name her?"**

 **"Crescent Rose."**

 **"Good name." The two smiled at each other and started to resume their walk. They were in a comfortable silence until Ruby spoke up.**

 **"Do you know where we're going?"**

 **Jaune simply shrugged, "I was just going where I saw everyone else go. Hopefully, we don't get lost." He looked down and smirked at her and she returned it with her own smile before they entered the main entrance to see all the other first years. "Well, either we're in the right place or everyone else is lost as well." Ruby giggled slightly at that.**

"Considering the average intelligence of the Beacon students, I wouldn't have excluded the second possibility," snickered Mercury.

"You'd know, you lower that average," snarked Emerald.

"Well, he's not completely wrong," agreed Cardin. "Many there are all muscles and no brain... me included..."

"Cheer up, man, you're getting better!" exclaimed Sun.

 **What got their attention next was Yang waving in the front row shouting, "Ruby, I saved you a seat!"**

 **Ruby was about to say something to Jaune when something else caught their attention. The person next to Yang was jumping up and down, waving her arms and shouting, "Jaune! We're over here!" The two looked at each other and chuckled before they made their way to the front row, Ruby standing beside Yang while Jaune stood between Yang and Nora. Nora looked at Ruby then Jaune then back to Ruby before she asked innocently, "Jaune? Is she your new girlfriend?"**

"Yes. Oh yes, I am. Of course I am," nodded Ruby, smiling. "Nora got that right. Listen to the Pancakes Queen who will rule over all of Remnant."

"Oh yeah!" completed Nora, jumping up and down. Pyrrha sighed at her crush being asked such a question.

 **Ruby blushed right before Jaune sighed tiredly before turning to Nora. "No, Nora, she isn't my girlfriend." He turned to Ruby "No offense, Ruby. Nothing against you but I know a relationship between us wouldn't work out."**

 **Ruby was taken back by his bluntness. Right before Yang grabbed Jaune by his collar and pulled him down to eye level, which were red now. "What exactly does that mean, what's the problem with my sister?!"**

 **Nora and Ren were about to intervene before Jaune raised a hand to say 'It's fine.' Jaune just looked into Yang's eyes with a neutral stare, "I never said Ruby would be the problem." Yang was taken back by this but before she could continue Ozpin came out on stage and gave his speech.**

"What does that mean `I never said Ruby would be the problem`?" asked Mercury, confused.

Cinder sighed at his denseness. "Mercury, you know, there's a reason you still don't have a girl despite your looks," she said. "He basically said that _he_ would be the problem. Learn how to read between the lines."

 **Afterwards, the group of five left and were just talking. Once they got to the courtyard, Jaune got all their attentions. "Okay, introductions. Ruby, Yang, these are my best friends and fellow students. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Ren, Nora, this is my new friend Ruby Rose and her sister Yang Xiao Long."**

"So what, I'm just Ruby's sister? Not your friend?" asked Yang, faking hurt.

 **They all said their hellos before Yang took notice of something.**

 **"So what, I'm just Ruby's sister? Not your friend?"**

"You know, we should stop being so predictable," commented Weiss as others laughed.

Phoenix shrugged. "Those _are_ alternative versions of you, you know? It's normal to think the same stuff and behave similarly."

 **Jaune looked up and thought for a second, "Maybe. We never said we were friends and you've tried to knock my head off, how many times now?" he smirked at her, "But seriously, it'd be great to have you as a friend, Yang."**

 **Yang got a devilish grin before she leaned over at him provocatively, "Hmmmm, just friends? You wouldn't want anything more?" Everyone was taken back by this and Ruby was about to yell at Yang when Jaune said in the same neutral voice as before.**

 **"Yes, Yang. I would love it if you were my friend, but no, nothing more."**

"Again that voice..." commented Blake. "He sounds... inert. Dead. I'm sure I've read of something similar in a book, but I can't remember why..."

"I'd like if you didn't start comparing my universe to one of your hardcore porn books, thank you," snarked Phoenix, earning a small round of laughters. Blake flushed in embarrassment at the comment. "By the way, how are you enjoying the book I gave you?"

The cat Faunus coughed and looked away. "Well, despite it not being exactly the genre I'm used to read," she began, and she meant `despite it not being a hardcore smut book`. "It was enlightening and relieving. I haven't finished it yet, but I'm looking forward to it."

"Good," nodded Phoenix.

"Well, maybe she'll learn to read not just smut," joked Yang, making Blake blush.

 **Ruby was shocked again and Yang's jaw almost dropped. She expected him to get all flustered, especially with the awkwardness he showed on the airship. But instead, he sounded…. dead inside. Why? Before she could bring it up, he was already on his way towards the ballroom. "We'd better hurry before all the best spots are taken." They all looked among each other before chasing after him.**

 **Later that night, Ren, Nora and Jaune were all sitting with each other, relaxing before bed. Well, Jaune and Ren were. Nora passed out almost as soon as she sat down on her sleeping bag, wearing her usual shorts and t-shirt. Jaune was in a black tank top and blue shorts while Ren was wearing green pajama pants and a grey t-shirt, "Yeah, that was my day. I wonder if this is a usual welcome to Beacon?"**

"Well, Jaune-y does look yummy with just his pajamas, uh?" smirked Yang, a predatory glint appearing in her eyes before Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss all loudly cleared their throats. She coughed awkwardly, and she could've sworn the shadows of the three girls had turned into shadows of Grimm.

"Do I need to separate you all?" Phoenix asked with a tone that sounded like a parent scolding a child. They lowered their heads, but kept their glares. Like scolded children.

 **Ren merely chuckled, "Doubtful. Just your luck. Not sure if it's good or bad yet though."**

 **Jaune sighed, "Of course you'd say that. Well, I'm going to bed. Night, Ren." Jaune went to lay down before Ren gently grabbed his arm. "Yes?"**

 **"You might wanna discharge your Semblance first. Don't want your sleeping bag to catch fire, again."**

"Again?" asked Ren, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently, Jauney is kinda distracted in that universe!" exclaimed Nora, grinning.

 **His eyes widened, "You just saved me again, Ren."**

 **"Part of my job. Good night, Jaune." He laid down and almost immediately, Nora rolled over and hugged him.**

 **Jaune just merely chuckled and got into a meditative position and started to discharge his Semblance. Before he heard what sounded like a fight. He looked up and saw Ruby and Yang fighting in front of a girl clad in black. He was going to ignore it until Weiss came over and started yelling at them. Jaune decided to go over before they woke everyone up.**

"Why couldn't he have done it in our world as well?" lamented Cardin. "You three woke up basically the whole Beacon student body! And not just the new applicants, mind you."

"It was a very mature and important argument," replied Yang, and both Ruby and Weiss nodded solemnly. Everyone sighed.

 **He got over to them and tried to get their attention. "Girls, girls!" They were either ignoring him or just didn't hear him. He sighed again before seeing the candle by the girl in black. He thought for a second before shrugging, "Why not." He reached out his hand and his eyes glowed with that glint of red from before. The flame from the candle flew to his hand and hovered there. He looked up to see all four of the girls looking at him with shock. He smiled, "Now that I have your attention, it's kinda late girls. Why don't you just call it a night and if you're still mad, you can continue to fight when you're more rested. Deal?" They all nodded at him dumbly before his smile widened. "Sweet." He crouched down by the girl in black before he brought his hand back to the candle where the fire went back to its original position and his eyes went back to their usual blue. "Sorry if I disturbed your reading."**

"Okay, I'm starting to think his Semblance is some kind of elemental manipulation," said Goodwitch. "After all, the Writers did say this was the Elemental Swordsman. We already have the swordsman, so we need the elements. And Dust is the power of elements."

 **She was still staring at him, "It's okay. No harm done. Um?"**

 **"Jaune. My name's Jaune."**

 **"Blake."**

 **"A pleasure to meet you." He smiled before he got up and started to walk back over to his sleeping bag.**

 **"Wait, Jaune, was that your Semblance?" Ruby asked.**

"Very much so," nodded Ironwood. "That was a stupid question. He couldn't have done that without using his Semblance. The real question would be `Was that _all_ your Semblance?`."

"Oh, shut it, Jimmy," commented Qrow.

"General," corrected Winter.

"Whatever," he huffed, chugging another drink from his flask and burping loudly.

 **Jaune turned back around to see all four of them were waiting for his answer. He just smirked, "That would be telling." He turned back around before waving at them, "Good night, ladies." He went back to his sleeping bag before promptly falling asleep.**

"Already done?" whined Nora, a bit disappointed. "Aww... I wanted to see some kickass fights!"

"Yeah, me too!" nodded Yang.

Khor and Phoenix met each other's gaze. "Girls, not all stories start packed with action," Phoenix reminded them. "Some of them led to that later. Not everyone finds himself in a crazy adventure out of the blue. And some that do, never come back"

"Holy words," agreed the other Writer.

 ** _Truly holy words._**

 ** _Anyway, it's so good to still be alive! One less chapter of this fic. You know, I'm kinda sad at having to end it. Whatever. You guys, if you want, will keep it alive with your fantasy, making it live far longer than I ever could with writing._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh._**


	24. Distortion

**_Heya everyone! So, this is the reaction to the fic Distortion, by LordHellPhoenix. Check it out! At the beginning there are three small snippets just for shits-and-giggles._**

 ** _And read the footnote!_**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

"So... what now?" asked Ruby.

"Well, the next reality's gonna be Distortion, still documented by my friend over there," Khor replied, gesturing to Phoenix. "But first, I was gonna show you three short snippets of reality. The first will make you laugh. The other two will make Ruby happy. I'll give you a little spoiler: cookies are included."

The cookie-addicted girl smiled, while the others smirked. "Oh?" said Yang, teasingly. "Like that time she got dough all over the kitchen when she tried to make cookies?"

"The first will be more or less as hilarious, or embarrassing, as that, yes," nodded Khor, activating the screen.

 **Jaune and Ruby were in the Emerald Forest, during initiation. Ruby had just finished explaining what Aura was... even if she had a little trouble describing it. Jaune had been really helpful by suggesting it was a force field. Since it was close enough, she had accepted it. Now for the hardest part: awaken his Aura.**

"Okay, I'm failing to see the hilarity in this one," commented Mercury.

"Oh, just you wait..." smirked Khor.

 **"For it is in cookies that we achieve satiety. With those, we become less hungry and an example for others to follow. Infinite in number and unlimited by Death, I release your soul, and with my cookies, feed you." They both glowed, one red and the other white, before Ruby slumped slightly.**

All the students were howling in laughters at Ruby's Aura-awakening chant. It was true that different people had different chants, but that had simply been over the top. The girl herself was shrinking. Even the adults were having a good laugh.

"Don't worry, Ruby, I told you the next two will make you happy..." smiled Khor.

 **The screen cut to another scene, this time with Ruby holding up a cookies, standing in front of Jaune, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Do you want this cookie?" she asked teasingly. "Then come and take it."**

 **Then she simply stuffed the cookie in her mouth, grabbed Jaune's chin and cookie-kissed him passionately.**

Most of the laughters hacked into coughs as people choked on their spit. Ruby was smiling brightly and saving the idea for later. Yang was having seriously trouble breathing.

"And the next will be a slight variation of this one," chuckled Khor, shaking his head. "It's too easy. I bet at least Yang'll drop."

 **The next scene was basically identical, but they were in a dorm, this time. Ruby was still holding a cookie with a smirk.**

 **"Do you want this cookie?" Ruby asked teasingly. Jaune sighed and played along, nodding with a smile. Ruby's smirk only widened as she stuffed her hand down her panties. When she retrieved it, it was empty. There was no mistaking the action.**

 **"Then come and take it... or me, if you prefer." she purred as Jaune smirked and brought her closer for a kiss... and probably much more.**

As Khor predicted, Yang dropped to the ground, followed by Pyrrha and Weiss. Ozpin, Qrow, Ironwood and Goodwitch spat out their drinks. Roman accidentally inhaled his cigar, and began coughing for his life. Mercury, Ren, Sun and Winter all fell from their couches. Jacques and Whitley just huffed, outraged at such a lewd action. Others were just gaping at the screen in shock.

Khor was laughing his ass off.

Phoenix was shaking his head in half-hearted disapproval, even as a small smirk fought its way to his face. "Khor, you are really trying to kill them..."

The other Writer shrugged. "Ruby liked them, though. Also, now that we're gonna watch Distortion, they'll be in for quite more than a little lewd snippet. Your story is _dark_. Uh, I feel like a hypocrite..."

As the others were still hacking with coughs, the screen lit up.

 **How did it all change? That's the question RWBY and the remainder of JNPR have been asking themselves for a year now. They asked the question but they knew the answer, they just didn't want to accept it.**

"That's ominous..." coughed Mercury, the first who managed to speak.

 **A little over a year ago, Cardin 'let slip' that Jaune's transcripts were fake. As most would think, everyone turned against him, hated him and wanted him gone. Jaune accepted this and tried to move past it. But it wasn't until he lost what was important to him that things got too much for him to handle. First, Team RWBY shunned him for their own reasons. Weiss was the first, followed by Yang and Blake and finally Ruby. After that, Ren and Nora started to do the same, they felt betrayed by the person that was supposed to lead them. Pyrrha stood by him for weeks. Until eventually she also started to distance herself, at first it was subtle but soon it was exactly like the others. It was then that Jaune was alone.**

The coughs stopped altogether. Seven eyes were directed to the Writers, or rather one of them. Phoenix stared back at them, unflinching. "You are so quick to blame us Writers, while you should be blaming yourselves," he told them with narrowed eyes. "I may be documenting this reality, but it's _you_ , or at least other versions of you, that caused it. I am a Writer... not a Creator."

The seven slowly looked away, shame filling them. Once again, other realities proved them how flawed they really were.

 **He started to try to distance himself from them as well. Whether to give them space or just to avoid the hurtful looks they gave him was unknown. He'd arrive to class just before the bell would ring and stay until everyone left. He started to eat alone, study in the back of the library and even spent any and all free time anywhere besides Beacon. He even started to wait until his team was asleep before returning to his dorm and made sure to leave before any of them awoke. On top of that, Cardin and his team made sure to remind him of just how lowly he was. Soon, he had enough. He was going to prove them all wrong. The school, the students, CRDL, RWBY, his team and most of all, himself. He was going to show all of them that he was worthy of going to Beacon. So late that night, he took his gear and ventured into the Emerald Forest.**

Ozpin's mug shook a little, too hard to be cracked. "I have a bad feeling about this..." said the Headmaster, looking at the screen.

"Something's wrong," murmured Cinder. "So much pressure... so much hatred... something's going to happen."

 **It was midday the next day, Pyrrha was worried. Even though she was distant from Jaune, she still worried for him. She would pretend to be asleep until she was sure Jaune returned then she would let herself sleep. Jaune never came back the night before. He also hadn't been to any of their classes so far. She finally asked the others if they had seen him. None of them did. Weiss suggested that he finally decided to leave. Pyrrha countered by saying all his belongings were still in their room. Yang suggested he was just off in Vale. No one disagreed. They assumed he'd be back by the end of the day. He wasn't.**

 **Jaune was gone for a week before RWBY and NPR were brought to Ozpin's office. They had been looking for Jaune after they realized he was missing. They eventually told the Professors and they helped with the search. They were hoping that this would be the news they were hoping for. As soon as the elevator open Pyrrha ran in, "Have you found him, Professor?"**

 **Ozpin looked up to her, he had a very grim look in his eyes. "In a way." He said.**

Almost all the Watchers paled. The Headmaster's tone and eyes told a story they didn't want to know anything about.

"Please, don't let this..." prayed Ruby, but no one heeded her plea.

 **The others were in front of his desk with Pyrrha at this point. They looked to see a cloth hiding something on his desk. Before they could ask, Ozpin took hold of the cloth and slowly pulled it off. What they saw made them all gasp. It was Crocea Mors. Or what was left of it. The shield was bent and twisted, barely looking like a shield anymore. The sword was just as damaged. The blade was shattered into at least a dozen pieces. Both also had blood on them, human blood. "We found these in the Emerald Forest. This was all we could find with his scroll. We couldn't find his body." Was all Ozpin said.**

Seven students began to cry. Ruby huddled up in a ball and even pushed away Yang when she tried to comfort her. Most of the other Watchers looked down or looked just tiredly sad at yet another death. It was the first time they had seen Jaune die. Ozpin knew they had been lucky the Writers hadn't chosen darker realities, but that didn't keep him from sighing deep in regret and sadness. Just how many more lives had to be lost before humanity learned that other humans or Faunus weren't their enemies? Too many, in his opinion.

 **Ruby fell to her knees and started to cry. Yang was right there, holding her and trying to hold back her own tears, but failing. Blake was looking down also crying. Weiss had turned from everyone else and had her hand over her mouth, crying as much as the others. Nora started balling and Ren pulled her into a hug as he cried silently. Pyrrha took hold of the hilt of Crocea Mors before her tears fell onto it. They all may have been hurt or upset with Jaune, but none of them wanted this. To lose someone who was so pure and acted like a light in the dark. And the ones to blame were themselves.**

* * *

 **That was a year ago. They tried to move on the best they could but his death still weighed on all of them. They couldn't even say his name. The pain was too unbearable. The pain of loss mixed with their own guilt and regrets. Nothing and no one could fix that.**

 **Today was different though. All the second years and above were summoned to the arena for an announcement. Ozpin was standing in the center with Goodwitch, he spoke up "I thank you all for coming today. We are here for a special event. An 'old' student has returned to prove himself and return to this school. He will fight against a team of his choosing. If he wins, he'll be welcomed back. But should he lose, he will be removed from the grounds immediately." Everyone started to talk about this development. This had never happened before and they were wondering who was this person and who was the team.**

"What?!" exclaimed Emerald. "I-I mean... what does this even matter?!"

 **"First, introducing Team CRDL." Ozpin said this and out came CRDL from the locker rooms. No one cheered. They were still bullies and jerks. Most of the students were hoping for them to be put in their place. "And their opponent. Are you ready?" Ozpin turned to the other door and out walked their opponent. He was tall and built. Not buff but very toned. He wore black boots, pants, long sleeve shirt that went up his neck and gloves. He had blood red armor on top of this. Vambracers, rerebraces, cuisses, greaves and chest plate. To finish this outfit, was a black, sleeveless trench-coat with a hood with red markings that started at his chest and over his shoulders leading down to the bottom of the coat. The hood was up, so no one saw his face. He had what appeared to be a longsword across his back in a black sheathe. The hilt, cross guard and pommel were black with blood red accents, like his armor. He stopped across from CRDL and everyone just stared at him. He reached up to his hood and pulled it off his head causing everyone to gasp.**

Everyone in the audience gasped as well.

"He's alive..." whispered Ruby, tears in her eyes.

"Not for long, if he's really as shitty in combat as he appears," commented Adam, earning furious glares from everyone.

Jacques, though, nodded in agreement. "As much as I loathe agreeing with criminal scum such as him, he's right. The boy will be utterly defeated and humiliated even further. He should've never come back."

The sound of deploying weapons was all the warning he got before Khor stood between him and several deadly weapons, stopping the students from murdering him. The Writer merely shook his head. "Watch on, and learn from your mistakes," he commanded sternly.

 **This man turned out to be no other than the dead student, Jaune Arc. His hair was slightly longer and now it was black besides the tips, they were still blonde. He had a scar that started above his lip and ran down the right side of his lip and stopped at his chin. His eyes were still the same blue but they were cold. He smiled at CRDL but it was a smile devoid of humor or happiness. It just filled people with unease. "Are you ready, Mr. Arc." Ozpin asked.**

 **It took a few seconds before Jaune turned to him and answered, "As I ever will be, Professor." He said with his usual happy tone.**

"He's... different," said Blake, frowning.

"Much, much darker," nodded Sun, leaning forwards. "Something changed."

"Well, that much is obvious," growled Pyrrha, glaring at Phoenix. "Tell me, Phoenix, do you take pleasure in watching us suffer?"

Her answer was a flaming glare. Phoenix stood up and calmly walked up to the seven students. "Very well, then. Listen, and listen well, because I'm gonna say this only once. What you see as a punishment and a torment, I see as a lesson. This world has gone to Hell because of _you_ ," he all but snarled at her, frame lighting up with fire. "Look and learn how your actions will _always_ have repercussions on the people around you. Retrieve your head from wherever you hid it and screw it back on your neck! But most of all... _how dare you insinuate I could EVER take pleasure in watching others suffer?!_ "

Khor put a hand on his shoulder, not forcing him to calm down but just signalling him his support. "They don't and won't understand, Phoenix," he said. "Had they said something like that to me, I know I would've reacted the same way and you would've stopped me. Trying to enlighten them is futile. We can show them the way, but eventually, it's their choice if to agree to be led towards it or not. They have to choose, not us."

Phoenix shot one last flaming glare at the seven -now frightened- students before slowly extinguish his fire. "You're right," he replied after he calmed a little. "But that doesn't make it any less infuriating when someone accuses you of being a monster."

Khor shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

 **Ozpin and Goodwitch stepped to the side and the timer started to count down from sixty. Cardin soon spoke up, "Wow. Thought you were dead, Arc." He said with a sneer.**

Everyone turned to glare at Cardin, but the former bully was nowhere to be found. Khor shrugged. "I got him out of here, because I knew you would blame him for everything and try to pummel him, while you are the ones truly at fault."

 **Jaune chuckled but like his smile it was devoid of humor. "You're gonna wish I was." He says coldly before he draws his sword. Which they could all see now that it was a flamberge, the blade was black with a blood red edge to the blade. He didn't get into a stance though, he just held the sword at his side while staring at CRDL with his cold eyes. They were all on edge but weren't about to back down from Jaune Arc.**

 **When the timer hit zero, Cardin charged at Jaune with an overhand swing. Jaune just raised his left hand to catch it, stunning everyone. Cardin was knocked away to the right when Jaune kicked him in the stomach. Russel charged next, trying to deal a flurry of dagger slashes. Jaune lazily parried every one of his slashes, each hit sending vibrations up Russel's arms because of the blade's shape. Jaune soon knocked away his arms before slashing both his shoulders at an incredible speed, taking a large amount of his aura with it. Jaune grabbed him by the front of his shirt before throwing him in the opposite direction of Cardin. He turned back to Dove and Sky, who were opening fire onto him. Jaune simply called his aura to cover his body, but it wasn't white. It was pitch black.**

To say that everyone was stunned would've been like saying that a mountain was a pile of rocks, earth and other stuff. Correct, yes, but absolutely not encompassing the sheer size of a mountain. Likewise, saying that the Watchers were in shock was correct, but it simply didn't render the idea of their true state of mind.

Phoenix cheered up a little as he saw the faces of the others. They really looked like they had been hit by a freight train, then run over by a departing plane, and finally had a meteor hit them head on. Ozpin's mug clattered to the ground, spilling never-ending coffee onto the carpet.

They had already seen realities where Jaune was actually good in combat, but like this? He wasn't a monster like the Dark Science reality. What had happened to the kind boy they had all come to love?

 **Every bullet was knock away as soon as they hit his aura. The two stopped in shock and Jaune just looked at them with that cold smile before motioning for them to 'bring it on'. They both charged. Sky jumped over Jaune and Dove charged forward to flank him from opposite sides. Jaune parried Dove's sword with his own and caught Sky's halberd. He spun his sword to disarm Dove before he kicked him in the chest. This sent Dove flying back the way CRDL started at and doubled as a springboard for Jaune to jump over Sky while still holding onto the halberd, causing his arm to be bent painfully. Jaune remedied this by hitting him in the back of his head with the broadside of his sword, causing him to stumble forward. Jaune stepped in front of the dazed Huntsman before punching him in the face, sending Sky flying to the only empty corner of the arena left.**

 **The students were just staring in shock at the display. Jaune Arc, the formally dead and worst fighter in the school, was effortlessly beating CRDL. Everyone was at a loss for words, especially the members of Team RWBY and NPR. This was way too much for them to deal with at once. Jaune was in fact alive and stronger than ever but he was fighting more ruthlessly than anything they've seen of him. It was scary.**

"It's beyond scary..." commented Goodwitch, tightening her grip on her crop.

"Khor, Phoenix, do you think our Jaune could become like this? This strong and this... _cruel?_ " asked Ruby, tears in her eyes.

The two Writers exchanged a glance before Phoenix shrugged. "It's hard to tell, actually," he said. "There are no actual `power levels` so we can't be sure of it. It would depend on the terrain, situation, weaponry... Theoretically, all Jaunes can become this strong and cruel, if given the right `pushes` in the right directions... or should I say wrong pushes in the wrong directions?"

Khor took over. "`Your` Jaune is undoubtedly full of potential, but it's impossible to really know which one could be more powerful. But at the current time, the Jaune you're now watching would find it easy to beat your Jaune... the only problem is that your Jaune has an Aura reserve level of SSSS."

Weiss's face scrunched up. "And what does that mean?" she asked.

"Oh, well..." shrugged Khor. "For example, the largest Aura reserves here are Ozpin's, and they are S... maybe S+."

Many did a spit-take.

"So, other-Jaune would beat him effortlessly, but he would find it particularly hard to actually exhaust his Aura..." continued Khor before shrugging and wincing. "It's giving me a headache. The answer is we don't know."

 **Jaune didn't bother to move. He just stood there and waited for CRDL to stand. Once they were all on shaky legs, he spoke up, "Come on. Is that all you got? I thought I was a waste of space, remember?" His tone was still cold and clearly mocking. Cardin growled in anger before slamming his mace to the ground. A series of explosion were sent at him. Jaune just stuck his sword in the ground before sending his aura into it. The blade glowed black before the explosion hit it and it was stopped right there. Dove charged at him while he was distracted. Jaune pulled his sword out and swung at him with the broadside of his sword. Dove managed to recover his sword and brought it up to block it but on contact an explosion happened. It sent him flying away and took half of his aura. Jaune chuckled at that, "Here's a tip for you. My Tourmentage Tordu can absorb energy. If I send my aura into it first, that is." He turned to the stunned Cardin, "I absorbed your explosion and used it against your teammate." He smiled at Cardin but this one was different. It did hold happiness and that was more unsettling.**

 **At that moment, Sky charged him. Swinging his halberd to try and hit him in the side of his head. Jaune ducked under it before he spun and swept his legs out from under him. As he was falling, Jaune swung Tourmentage Tordu down in a two handed swing. Sky blocked it with his weapon but the force created a crater under him and took away most of his aura. The attack knocked the air out of Sky, as well. Jaune raised his sword to finish him but Russel ran in to save his teammate. He crossed his daggers to stop the hit but the vibrations were too much for him. As his arm were shaking, Jaune kicked him in the ribs and away from Sky. Jaune slowly walked over to him. Russel was nearly in the red at this point but he was still raising his daggers to fight. Jaune sheathed his weapon after that. Russel swung his left dagger at Jaune's face but he merely caught his wrist with his left hand. Jaune spun behind Russel and kicked the back of his knees, driving him to the ground. Jaune grabbed his other wrist and planted his foot in the middle of his back. With that twisted smile, he pulled the arms and pushed with his foot. Russel was screaming in pain before his aura broke and with one last jerk, so were both of his arms.**

 **Jaune let go of him and he collapsed onto the floor before Jaune turned to see Sky charging at him with his halberd, ready to avenge his teammate. Jaune pulled a revolver from his belt and aimed at Sky. The handle was blood red and so was the trim of the metal but the whole thing was black besides that. He grinned before introducing his weapon, "Meet Souffrance Eternelle." He fired a bullet and it caught Sky in this upper arm and shattered his aura. He fell to the ground and Jaune returned his weapon to its holster as he walked over to him. He grabbed Sky by the back of his shirt and his belt before he lifted him over his head. His unsettling smile grew and he brought Sky onto his knee and shattered his back. Sky screamed in agony before passing out from the pain**

"That's..." Yang trailed off, unable to comment on the sheer brutality and cruelty used in taking out the two students.

Phoenix nodded. "Cruel? Atrocious? Inhuman? Abhorrent?" he supplied. "All of these, yes."

Wordlessly, everyone continued to watch the one-sided slaughter on screen.

 **He shoved Sky off of his knee and looked over to Dove. Jaune took a step forward before he was engulfed in a purple aura. He shifted his eyes over to Goodwitch, "That's enough, Mr. Arc!" She shouted in anger.**

 **Jaune chuckled, "No. It's not." He closed his eyes and soon the purple energy surrounding him shifted to black before it faded away. Goodwitch was shocked that her Semblance was just gone. Jaune swung his hand at her before she was pushed away and against the wall as she was covered in a black aura. She fell to the ground and Jaune spoke again. "And I am NOT Mr. Arc. Not anymore."**

"WHAT?!" Goodwitch shouted in shock.

"He not only contrasted your Semblance, but even responded in kind..." mumbled Ironwood.

"If only I could get that boy working for me..." sighed Jacques. "Then no one would ever dare oppose the SDC ever again!"

Ozpin was now pensive. "His weapons' names... he's obviously been through a lot. Maybe we can still save the light he once had in him?"

The students were at loss of words and simply hugged themselves as if to try and shield off the horrible images.

 **He looked back over to Dove. Dove aimed his sword at Jaune to fire at him but he pulled out Souffrance Eternelle, it started glowing black and he fired a shot into his right shoulder. The bullet broke through his aura and into his shoulder. Dove cried in pain before dropping his sword. His right arm was just hanging limply by his side. "Souffrance Eternelle's bullets can absorb my aura and use it to cause several times more damage." His smile grew wider before he fired three more aura charged bullets at him, one into each knee and the other shoulder. Dove collapsed to the ground while bleeding out.**

 **Jaune finally turned to Cardin. He was shaking in fear at this point. The guy whose life he made a living hell just destroyed his teammates and now had his sights set on him. "Arc, please-" before he could continue, Jaune fired his last shot at the ground at the bully's feet. The bullet created an explosion that sent him flying at Jaune. He landed on his face at Jaune's feet. He looked up in time to see Jaune kick him in the face. Jaune stood over Cardin and charged both his fists with his black aura before he started to mercilessly beat Cardin. Everyone just watched the brutality in shock, not able to do a thing. Team CRDL deserved a lot but nothing like this.**

 **A couple a minutes later, Jaune was standing above his once bully breathing raggedly. Nearly every bone in Cardin's body was broken. He raised his fist one last time to finish it.**

 **"That's enough!" Jaune turned to Ozpin, whose aura was acting up and shining. He was beyond angry. "Continue and I will not hesitate to stop you."**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM SOONER?!" shouted Winter, out of herself in anger.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "This Jaune... he's a mystery. My other self was ready to intervene, but probably wanted to know what had happened to a boy like Mr Arc to turn him into... into _this_."

Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora were having trouble keeping their lunches in their stomachs.

"I've never met the kid, but if he's the child of Jude, then he could never be like this," grimaced Torchwick, recalling his former teammate. "What happened to you, Jaune?"

 **Jaune just grinned before stepping off of Cardin. "Of course, Professor." He bowed to him, "Thank you again, sir." He raised his head, "I guess you now know. I didn't want to reenter Beacon, I wanted revenge on those who made** _ **his**_ **life hell. I'm glad that your pity for Jaune Arc overpowered your common sense. But with that I'll take my leave." He made his way for the exit before he stopped. "Oh wait, I nearly forgot." He turned to the students, "To all of you out there, if you ever cross me…" he motioned to CRDL "That is your fate." He gave them all that unsettling smile and his eyes lingered on his friends before he turned to leave.**

* * *

 **Jaune was at the cliff that he was launched off of during initiation. He took a deep breath and smiled, a real smile. "Well, that's done. Now to get back." He started reaching for his blade when he heard footsteps. He turned to see seven people, RWBY and his old team. His real smile left his face for a neutral expression. "Hey."**

 **They stared at each other before Ruby took a step forward, "Jaune?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded and she looked like she was about to run over to hug him but he placed his hand on his gun.**

Ruby paled. Her Jaune would've never even thought to harm her, but that Jaune was different. Colder. Crueller. Darker.

 **"Don't." he said in a cold voice. Ruby's eyes went wide before she stepped back to the others. His hand slowly left his gun. "What do you want?"**

 **Pyrrha hesitantly stepped forward, "We want to know what happened to you."**

 **Jaune chuckled, "Really? That's a laugh, considering you wanted nothing to do with me before." He bit back. They all flinched like they were hit. Pyrrha was about to speak but Jaune cut her off, "Don't bother apologizing. It's far too late for that." Tears started to form in Pyrrha's eyes. "But, I'll tell you how I became the** _ **real**_ **me though." He turned away from them and looked over the Emerald Forest. "I wanted to have you guys back. Losing you was just too painful and I wanted the strength to prove myself. So, I decided to venture into this very forest. I wasn't going to leave until I was stronger. At least, that's what** _ **I**_ **wanted but Jaune Arc just wanted the pain to end. And it did." He turned back to them. "I fought for hours and eventually my weapons broke and I was out of aura. I remember thinking that this was it, the end."**

"H-He just w-wanted the p-pain to end?" repeated Ruby, eyes wide and teary.

"He w-wanted to d-d-die?" Pyrrha stammered, horrified.

 **They were all quiet, "But that's when everything changed, when I changed." He looked up to the sky, "I was just sick of it. Beacon, Grimm, even myself. My anger, pain, frustration, and hatred that I accumulated over the weeks came to the surface. Those emotions drew upon a different part of my soul, a stronger part. And that turned me into what I am now." He looked them in the eyes, "I was tired of being the weak light trying to fight to protect those I cared for and losing everything. So, I extinguished that light and became the invincible darkness that destroys everything in my path and has nothing left to lose." His black aura shifted to the surface to prove his point. His aura stopped, "Jaune Arc died that night. And** _ **I**_ **was born in his stead."**

"Ha!" laughed Adam. "You treated him like shit and he decided that he was done. Sounds familiar? It's the same thing you did to the Faunus for centuries!"

 **They all stared at him for a while. Pyrrha spoke up, "Why didn't you come back sooner?"**

 **He snorted, "Why would I do that?"**

 **Ruby stepped beside her, "To be with us. Your friends!"**

 **Jaune started to laugh manically. This made them all uneasy. Once he was in control again, he looked back at them. "Friends? Yeah right. If that's how you treat your friends than I hate to see your enemies. We were never friends."**

"We..." Ruby wasn't even able to finish the sentence. Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, this isn't our Jaune. It's painful to see, but we have to be strong, because this is not the boy you... _we_ love."

 **They were all stunned by this, "That's not true!" Pyrrha tried to defend them.**

 **"Really? What do you call abandoning someone and letting them exist in a living hell?" He started to walk towards them. "You all cut ties with me when I became too much of a burden. You caused me to suffer more than any other." He was now standing in front of Pyrrha and gently cupped her cheek, "I hoped you were different, Pyrrha, but you were just like them. The way you cared for me and loved me, I thought you'd stay by my side. But I guess, the great Pyrrha Nikos didn't need a weak partner." Pyrrha started crying at that point and turned away.**

"That's... that's not true!" exclaimed Pyrrha, tears in her eyes just like her counterpart on the screen. "I... I need him! I love him! I could never abandon him!"

 **Jaune turned his gaze to Ren next, "I thought you'd be the brother I never had. Someone I could lean on." He turned to Nora, "And I thought you'd be like another sister to me. Someone I could always be myself around. Turns out I was the only one to think that. Because what did you do after you heard about the transcripts?" Nora started to cry and Ren held her.**

Nora and Ren stared wide-eyed at the screen. Nora was bawling, but Ren had a look of fury in his eyes. "It's been us," he stated in a hiss, and they realize his anger wasn't directed at Jaune, but more at the alternative theirs. "What _we_ did turned him into the monster he now is."

 **Jaune looked at RWBY next, "You guys aren't that surprising. Blake, you never even tried to be friends with me. We hung out because our teams did. We had no relationship." Blake looked down, his words were true. "Weiss, you thought I was a waste of space and convinced yourself that I wanted you for your money and power. I can't believe I actually loved you." Weiss' eyes went wide at that 'confession' before her eyes started to water. "Yang, you only dealt with me because I was you sisters 'best friend' and I think, you thought you could tie me around your finger like any other guy." Yang looked away, both angry and hurt by his words. "And finally you, Ruby. I was only your friend because you were desperate for any kind of friendship. But as soon as you had 'better' friends, you didn't need me. So much for that innocent and happy girl you pretended to be." Ruby started to cry her eyes out.**

"No, we never really talked much..." admitted Blake, looking down and screwing her eyes shut. "But this doesn't mean I don't respect him immensely."

Weiss was sniffling and hiding her face in her sister's shoulder. "I... how could I ever think Jaune could ever love me only for money and power?" she sobbed. "Him, a waste of space? What kind of heartless monster am I?"

Yang was more ashamed than sad at that point. It was true what the other Jaune had said. It was true even in her reality. She didn't really know all that much about the blond boy. She just knew he was her little sister's best friend, and more recently discovered, crush, and thus she treated him like a friend. "I should've seen this coming," she blamed herself.

Ruby was the worst off. "Betraying you like that..." she wailed softly, the pain too much to even cry at that point. It was like she had a lance of fire and ice impaling her chest and stomach. It burned and froze her at the same time. "He is my friend... he is my best friend, and the person I fell for... I love him, how could I betray him?"

 **Yang eyes turned red before she charged Jaune. Right before her fist would make contact with Jaune's face, she was covered in a black aura and stopped. They all looked in shock. Jaune just looked at Yang, "That was not smart." He raised his hand and Yang went into the air before he dropped his hand and she crashed into the ground in a crater. She was breathing heavy and her aura was almost gone. She opened her eyes to see Jaune looking down at her. "I think I put up with your attitude because it was nice being around a pretty girl like you." He knelt down beside her, "But now, I have someone more beautiful than you. Although, you two are very** _ **similar**_ **."**

 **He stood up and walked over to the cliff again. He turned to see them helping Yang to her feet. He drew Tourmentage Tordu and its blade started to glow black. "That is your only warning. Next time, I'll kill you." He swung his sword behind him and a black portal formed. He looked back at their shocked expressions as he sheathed his sword. "Remember this: The weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules." He smiled a true smile before saying the next part. "Those are the truest words I, Jaune Branwen, have ever heard." Ruby and Yang's eyes went wide at that. Jaune just turned around and walked through the portal.**

"BRANWEN?!" screamed several people.

Ozpin, Qrow, Goodwitch, Winter, Ironwood and surprisingly Cinder were gawking at the screen, shock written all over their faces.

Yang and Ruby were too staring at the screen, shock mixed with horror and depression. "Mom?" said Yang, her voice lost.

Adam chuckled. "Well, apparently the cougar snatched the boy from her own stepdaughter's hands... or should I say pussy, given the look you gave him in the previous reality?"

His words were proved unwise as a fireball smashed into him, thanks to Phoenix. The Writer had kept a sober look on his face for the whole reality, but now his eyes were promising pain and violence as they glared at the bull Faunus. "Not. One. More. Word."

* * *

 **Jaune arrived in a forest. He looked around before he felt a blade at his neck. He smiled, "Hello, Beloved."**

 **Raven stepped out into the clearing, "You let your guard down. I could've killed you."**

 **Jaune still smiled, "Maybe. But would you kill me?"**

 **She sheathed her blade and walked closer to him, "How did it go?"**

 **"Great. Destroyed those weaklings and delivered the message. Also, Goodwitch gave me a gift." He raised his hand as it started to glow black and a rock nearby levitated as it was surrounded by the same aura.**

 **Raven watched, "Interesting but I don't like the fact that you cheated on me."**

 **Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't even think that. The amount I stole from her is nothing compared to what you gave me."**

 **She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Good to hear. But if you encounter her again, don't hesitate to take all of it, my husband." she smiled.**

 **"As you command." The two kissed passionately and pulled each other closer. The world of Remnant would soon be shaken to its core.**

As Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Yang all looked away from the screen, Qrow gagged. Roman frowned and chewed his cigar harder than usual, taking out his sadness and shock on the innocent cigar. Most of the others simply sat in silence. Jacques sneered. "So you are related to that criminal," he hissed at Yang and Ruby. "Now everything is clearer... you all are nothing but barbarians. There will be trouble once we leave this place."

The smell of burning wood, carpet and leather filled the room as Phoenix flared with fire. He turned to Jacques with a fireball in his right hand, the flames covering his entire frame before retreating to his back. Where a tall but normal-looking man stood a second earlier now was a towering knight in night black armour and silver accents. The flames coagulated into a fiery red cloak and Omni, his faithful sword, now hung from his hip. His symbol, the tattoo usually on his right hand, now stood out on his right pauldron in silver. His face was hidden by a featureless mask with only two small wings on its sides and a horizontal slit for the eyes, but even then everyone could clearly see his ardent eyes boring a hole into the businessman. "I'm SICK of you, GÉLÉ!" he all but shouted, casting his hand forwards and shooting the fireball straight where Jacques was sitting. The deathly attack met solid surface as Khor swiftly stepped between the two, three long claw-like blades now protruding from each gauntlet.

"Phoenix, stop!" he shouted back, dispelling the fire that treated to burn the carpet with a beat of wings. "You know the rules! You can't kill non-Guardians out of their home dimensions!"

"Look at him!" snarled Phoenix, readying another fireball but not wanting to fire on his friend. "He's... he's... he's a monster in human skin! Why should I let him live?! He cause so much pain... so much misery... what right does he have to live?!"

"No right," agreed Khor, nodding but not breaking his stance. "But the rules are rules. We can't kill him. Don't you think I would've done so a lot sooner? What about Adrian? We all hate Gélé, even the non-Writers in the room hate his guts! But the rules are rules, and we can only bend or twist them. Never break them."

The fierce stand-off of the two powerful entities lasted only a few more seconds before Phoenix extinguished the fireball. Khor relaxed his stance as well and retracted his claw-blades. Before anyone could react, Phoenix grabbed Jacques from his chin and lifted him in the air. "I look forwards to the day where I'll see you burning in Hell," he all but spat at him, dropping him onto the couch. "And with that, I think I'm speaking for everyone else in the room as well."

What had begun with a funny snippet ended in shocked and horrified silence.

 ** _Scary Phoenix..._**

 ** _So, I said to read the footnote because I wanted to clarify something. Some people are giving me requests for this fic. Sorry if I wasn't clear before. This fic will be over in less than ten chapters. All those chapters have already been booked by stories. Sending me requests will, unfortunately, only lead to me having to turn them down. After this fic is over, I will begin to write the winner of the poll._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	25. DVYL May Cry

**_The screams are Neptune's from Viewing Jaune Arc: the Elemental Swordsman._**

"Oh, finally the screams are over," commented Yang, referring to the strange screams they had been hearing for a while now. Some of them seemed to contain the words `never` and `fat`, but they could very well be mistaken. And besides, why would someone scream about fat in the fortress of a godlike entity? Surely no one they knew.

Neptune felt a shiver running down his spine.

Before the screen could reactivate, though, Phoenix stood up and turned to the Watchers. "I don't know if this means anything to you all, but I'm sorry for my earlier outbursts. Both with Pyrrha and with Gélé... even if I don't like him just the same," he stated, getting everyone's attention. "For you Pyrrha... no, I don't take any pleasure whatsoever in seeing others suffer. The story I was having you watch was hurting me as much as you. Maybe more, since I do have the power to change it but I can't because of the rules. Every time I document another part of it, I feel so impotent because I see all the pain and misery and I can do next to nothing about it."

Pyrrha looked down. "I'm sorry..." she apologized meekly. "I wasn't thinking... I didn't mean to say you could do that."

Phoenix nodded, accepting the apology. "As for my final outburst... I was stressed by the reality we were all watching, and thus Jerkoff's comment was the spark that lit the wildfire." He looked at his tattoo and chuckled once. "Literally. And now, with this out of the way, let's watch a much lighter world. I called it... DVYL May Cry."

Ruby tilted her head sideways. "Why should it cry?"

"Who cares?" asked Yang. "It's a super cool name!"

Phoenix smiled. "Thanks. I've given it quite a bit of thought."

The screen lit up again.

 **Jaune Dante Arc was lying in a queen-sized bed, looking up at the ceiling above him. He was, annoyed to say the least. For the past five years, he has been on a mission. A mission hidden from the whole of Remnant. The people of Remnant were naive, they believed that the Grimm were the greatest threat to human and Faunus-kind, they were wrong. There was a far greater enemy, hidden in the shadows, controlling everything from the dark. He was one of very few who knew of this battle and one of fewer who could do anything about it. Since that tragic day five years ago, he has been fighting this war and has made no step closer to ending it.**

"Salem," Ozpin murmured. "I'm not sure why it said it wasn't the Grimm, but I guess she can't actually be labelled a Grimm... she's too powerful."

"Wrong," Phoenix whispered into his ear. "It's not the Grimm."

"A war hidden from everyone, and Jaune's part of it?" asked Weiss, surprised.

"Also, why is his name Dante?" wondered Yang. She liked it, though. "Shouldn't his name be Jaune Soleil Arc?"

"Different universes, Yang," said Blake. "We saw one where his name was Ater Mors, remember?"

"Ah, you're right."

 **He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt two hands land on his chest. He looked down with his smoky blue eyes to see two pale hands resting on his chest. He turned to see two women laying on either side of him, naked as the day they were born. Militia and Melanie Malachite, his friends with benefits for a lack of better term. He smirked at the two as they slept deeply after their fun.**

Three particular students almost passed out at the image, while most others hacked with coughs. Neptune was transfixed by the uncensored vision of the two admittedly beautiful women. Qrow whistled without any restraint, earning the glare of both Winter and Goodwitch. Jacques and Whitley were outraged by the image, but that didn't mean they didn't sneak furtive glances at the screen. Adam was surprisingly uncaring, not being attracted by humans, no matter how pretty. Ozpin, Ironwood and Roman were all avoiding to look at the screen.

"Well, Arc surely got lucky," laughed Mercury before being slapped by both Emerald and Cinder.

"He must teach me how he did that," mumbled Neptune before being slapped by both Sun and Cardin.

"The kid's got game, though," laughed Qrow before being slapped by both Glynda and Winter.

 **He sat up and carefully untangled himself from their limbs before making his way to the end of the bed. He felt a series of deep scratches on his back. He felt his tattoo between his shoulder blades, an upside-down sword that had a circle near the hand guard with three curved lines on either side, looking like wings, heat up and started to glow as the scratches were healed almost instantly. He sat at the end of the bed as he ran his hand through his blonde hair, it was longer on top with the sides shaved, as he looked around the room. The clothes of all three of them were thrown around the room. He got up and soon collected all his clothing.**

"Mama likes," grinned Yang as she eyed Jaune's naked form before chuckling. "But sorry Jauney, I'm Blake's now." The Faunus blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Mama likes," said Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss all at the same time before sharing a glance.

"Well, in that universe he has two girls," noted Weiss, the most rational of the three. "So I guess ours can have three, right?"

 **He was soon back in his grey tank top, black faded jeans and his black military boots. Along with his black fingerless gloves and his signature three-quarters length, hooded faded black leather jacket with red interior linings. The Arc symbol was sown on the left arm, as well. He grabbed his pistols from the nightstand, Ebony and Ivory. They were identical beside the fact that one was black and the other was white, they resembled Desert Eagles with stylized grips twisting into sharp points. Near the bore of each pistol were engravings of scrollwork and each had a ring hammer. He placed them in their holsters on the back of his belt, under his jacket.**

"Cool weapons!" smiled Ruby, leaning forwards to see them better.

 **Lastly, he made sure he still had his necklace around his neck. He reached for it and held it in his hand as he looked down at it. A red crystal attached to a silver half ring that was attached to a black chain. His most precious possession. He then caught himself in the mirror, standing six feet with a lean but strong body. The only thing that stuck out was the small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek. He smirked, "Looking good, Dante." He said quietly as he made his way out of the room.**

"Sure you do," replied Pyrrha, almost drooling at the screen. Ren closed her mouth with a sigh.

"I wonder what that necklace is," said Roman, curious. Also, he would've liked to try and steal it.

 **He soon made his way down the stairs and through a back door into the club he came to. The room he was in was just a private room for the two girls that worked here. Junior's Club, his favorite hangout when the universe decided to kick his teeth in. A good place to drink and have fun with two lovely twins. He made his way over to the bar as he maneuvered through the other patrons of the club and listening to the music blaring in the background. He looked over to the DJ wearing a bear head and nodded to him. He gave Dante a two-finger gun salute in return.**

 **He sat down at the bar and a seat or two down on his right sat a man in a white coat and a bowler hat, talking to Junior. He saw Dante and spoke up to him, "Do you mind? We're having a business meeting here, I suggest you leave." He said cockily.**

 **Dante looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he rolled his eyes and turned to the bartender, "My usual." He said casually.**

"Uh-oh," said Roman. "Kid shouldn't have tried to disobey..."

 **"You got it, Dante." The man replied.**

 **Dante just sat there and waited. "You little…" said bowler hat as he raised his cane.**

 **Luckily for him, Junior stopped him. "I wouldn't advise that. The kid could bring this entire place down if he wanted." That was true. He almost did the first time he was here. But Junior realized that the kid always paid heavily, and he never bothered anyone, unless they bothered him first. And after he got cozy with the twins, it made those two more excited for work. Honestly, Dante was Junior's favorite customer and really didn't want to piss him off.**

"Oh, so those two get along," said Yang before grimacing. "I hope he isn't like that ass, Junior. He's a real piece of work."

"Aren't we all?" chuckled Qrow.

 **Dante ignored the rest of their conversation as the bartender placed a bottle of Everclear and a glass in front of him. He opened the bottle and poured a nearly full glass before he took a sip, enjoying the burning from highly alcoholic beverage. This was exactly what he needed after the day he had. Weeks of planning for a mission turned to shit when it was another dead end. He needed to unwind, and what better than some fun with his favorite girls and a bottle of Everclear. He enjoyed his drink for a while until he noticed that someone stood beside him and ordered a Strawberry Sunrise. He looked over to see what could only be described as a blonde bombshell. He looked her up and down before he had a thought, 'She is definitely a ten.' She looked over to him and gave him a flirtatious smile and a wink. Dante grinned at her before turning back to his drink.**

"Heard that, girls?" laughed Yang. "I am a ten!"

 **"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" He heard Junior say.**

 **The blonde giggled, "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"**

 **"So, you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?" he asked.**

 **"Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can call me sir." He then heard Junior cry out in pain. He looked to see the bombshell holding his groin rather tightly. Dante started laughing then and there.**

 **The two turned to him and Junior spoke in a strained voice, "Dante, a little help?"**

 **He just smiled, "Sorry, I'm curious on where this is going." He took another sip of his drink. "Please continue."**

"Well, he's an ass but he's funny," laughed Mercury. "I would've probably done the same."

"Asses behave similarly," nodded Emerald. "They all spit out shit."

Cinder chuckled lightly and shook her head in mock disapproval. "Stop arguing, you two."

 **The blonde looked at him, clearly confused, before turning back to Junior. "People say you know everything." She brought up her scroll to his face. "Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go."**

 **Junior answered, still straining, "I've never seen her before, I swear!"**

 **"Excuse me?" she asked as she squeezed harder.**

 **"I swear, sir!" he answered.**

 **Junior's henchmen were beginning to gather around them. Dante just kept drinking and watching the show with unrestrained joy. "Looks like we have an even bigger audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh?" she asked him.**

 **"Listen, Blondie, sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Junior threatened. She decided to let him go and he sighed in relief before sending a glare at Dante. He just raised an eyebrow in response. He then turned back to the blonde, "You'll pay for that." He put on his sunglasses and walked away.**

 **She followed closely behind him. "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensitive. Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?"**

 **That stopped Junior and he turned around, "Huh? Uh, okay." He leant in to kiss her before she punched him hard enough to send him flying across the room.**

"YANG!" exclaimed Ruby. "If Dad knew about this..."

"And that's why you're _not_ gonna tell him," growled Yang. "Unless, of course, you don't want to say goodbye to your pillow with the picture of you and Jaune hugging!"

Pyrrha's eyes shot to the smaller redhead, who was now blushing. "What?!"

"Well, you see..." nervously laughed Ruby, "I kinda had that picture, plus a white pillow, and Yang here knows a woman who can put pictures on shirts, pillows, sheets or curtains. So I asked for that, for my birthday..."

Pyrrha sighed before turning to Yang. "You're gonna tell me that woman's name and address," she stated, and Yang nodded quickly.

 **Dante chuckled at that before he said out loud, "Just went from a ten to a twelve."**

"HA!" laughed Weiss. "Then it's not a zero-to-ten rating! It's probably from one to a hundred, and you're just a twelve!"

Yang bristled, ready to bit back an angry retort, but Phoenix coughed slightly, reclaiming their attention. "Actually, he meant it like she had just broken through the top of the rating," he explained.

Yang smirked as the others slumped. "Yep. I'm awesome. Even the godlike man says that."

"Nah, you're not that awesome," commented Khor, the other godlike person. Boy, not man. "I prefer Jaune and Ruby. Less boisterous, less loud, and way cuter together." And then, looking straight at the, he said "Wink."

Yes, he knew he shouldn't say `wink.`

 **She activated her weapons which looked like some kind of gauntlets as the henchmen tried to fight her. Dante lent against the bar as he watched the blonde take out all of them until the DJ started to fire at her with a machine gun. He was about to take a sip from his drink when her heard a breaking sound. He looked to see his glass broken and turned to see his bottle of Everclear as well. He sighed before he dropped the remains of his glass. He looked at the DJ and next second was gone.**

"Hey, where did he go?" asked Ruby, confused.

"It said it was gone, you dunce!" exclaimed Weiss. "We don't know where he is... though he's probably going to the DJ."

 **Yang was dodging the bullets as she was closing the distance between her and the DJ. She was about to launch herself towards him, when the blonde guy from the bar was suddenly behind him. He caught him with a roundhouse kick to the back of his bear head and sent him flying over her and into another group of about a half dozen henchmen. She was confused until he landed beside her with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked at her, "These ones are mine, Spitfire." He casually started to walk over to them and Yang just tilted her head in confusion.**

"Spitfire?" repeated Yang, and then she grinned. "I like that. _Really_ like that."

"With how you've been calling Jaune since we've entered Beacon, you don't deserve that nickname," grumbled Ruby. "You're a meanie. He hasn't given _me_ any nickname."

 **Dante was a few feet in front of the group as they were standing again. "Well you guys fucked up." They all looked nervous with that. "I had a** _ **really**_ **shitty day and needed to unwind, but you all ruined that plan. So…" He popped his neck to the right then the left before staring them down. "Now I have to go with plan B." Dante grinned before he shot off with his aura, he caught the front most henchmen with a thrust kick to the face, before he spun and caught the two on either side of him with a knee and an elbow. The force of each hit sent the poor men flying. Jaune dropped to the ground and swept the legs out of the next guy before he grabbed his leg and swung him into a second, sending them flying into the bar. Jaune rose from the ground with an uppercut, sending the last henchmen into the air before crashing through a nearby table. Dante looked around and sighed, "That was lackluster." He then dodged the punch from the DJ behind him, he grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder and across the room.**

"Look at how he fights!" exclaimed Yang. "He's so cool! Where did he learn to do that?"

"He said he was fighting a war, remember? Probably for the war," replied Blake. "But I'll admit he's good."

 **He landed in front of the Malachite twins with both disheveled hair and clothes. They both looked annoyed. "What is going on down here!?" they shouted.**

 **He just raised a hand with a grin, "Morning, Mel. Morning Mil."**

 **"Dante?" Melanie asked.**

 **"What are you doing?" Militia asked as well.**

 **Dante just shrugged, "The goons ruined my night, so I ruined theirs."**

 **"Are these friends of yours?" The blonde walked over to him with a questioning look.**

 **"With benefits." Dante answered, unashamed. He turned from the blonde to the twins, "Look, I really don't wanna fight you two. Especially because you're on** _ **shaky**_ **legs." He stressed the word and caused them to have mild blushes. "So, mind if we don't?"**

"Seems like Mr Fight-Great-Fuck-Better not only has game, but also knows how to use it," laughed Mercury before getting slapped, again, by both Emerald and Cinder. He sighed. "Well, welcome in the family, uh?"

From somewhere far away, they swore they could hear a faint cry of `One more in the family!`

 **The twins looked at each other before answering. "We'll let you slide." Melanie started. "But she needs to pay." Militia finished.**

 **The two blondes looked at each other before Dante shrugged and took a step back. Yang had a cocky grin before reloaded her gauntlets and charged the twins. The two seemed to push her back with the two on one odds but soon she managed to knock out Militia. She seemed to have trouble fighting against Melanie's fighting style, but she eventually won against her as well. Dante applauded, "Very nice." He complimented, and she grinned at him.**

 **That was until Junior stepped out with his bazooka, "You'll pay for this!" was all he said as he fired a salvo of rockets at her. Yang was about to dodge when Dante stepped in front of her. He drew both his pistols and fired at extreme speeds, taking down all the rockets before they reached them. Junior fired a second salvo but Dante never stopped firing, unfazed by the rockets. Junior quickly shifted his weapon into its bat form and charged forward. He broke through the smoke and was about to hit Dante, when Yang stepped in front of him and blocked the hit. It sent her skidding backwards, but Dante used the moment to kick him into the air with a vertical thrust kick.**

"He's a very good fighter, I must admit it," stated Winter. "He's also very co-ordinated with Ms Xiao Long as well."

 **Dante turned to see her standing before she slammed her fist together and her hair looked to be on fire. Dante's eyes widen. "Fifteen." He was pulled from her image when Junior sent another rocket at him. He jumped past it and got above Junior before he open fired downwards and sent him crashing into the ground. Junior got back to his feet just as Yang charged him. He tried to hit her away with his bat, but she dodged every one of them and landed several devastating hits to him. Her last punch sent him back and broke his bat. Dante landed beside her when he saw that Junior had several strands of her golden hair in his hand. Junior grinned, until Yang's eyes turned red and more fire came off her. Dante raised his eyebrows and turned to him, "You fucked up." Yang charged forward and hit him so hard that he broke through the wall and into the street. Yang jumping after him. He just whistled before following her.**

 **When he made it to the hole in the wall, he saw her talking to a shorter girl in a red hood. "It's a long story." He heard her say.**

"I'm half-tempted to tell your father, you know?" said Weiss, glaring at Yang, who paled.

"No need, Ice Queen Jr," chuckled Qrow, chugging down another swig. "I might be a drunkard, but I don't let _anyone_ ruin a place where they serve booze. You're in trouble when we come back, Firecracker."

Yang blanched while Weiss and Ruby grinned victoriously.

 **Dante walked forward, "Short version. She just took out everyone who runs that club. With a little help from me."**

 **The small girl turned to him in shock before turning back to the blonde, "Yang! How could you?!"**

 **She spoke up with her hands up in surrender, "I know I went overboard but I had a good reason, sis."**

 **'They're sisters?' He thought before he spoke up, "They kinda had it coming." They turned to him and he shrugged. "Junior can be an ass."**

 **The younger girl gasped, "Language!"**

Everyone deadpanned at her. "You get outraged when hearing a word as harmless as ass?" asked Roman, surprised.

"I'm kinda curious what would you say if someone said words like bitch, fuckhead or motherfucker," noted Sun. Ruby glared at him.

"I may be against swearing, but I'm not a child!" she pouted. "I drink milk!"

The two Writers exchanged a glance and sighed. They had heard that sentence _far_ too many times.

 **Dante just looked at her with a deadpanned expression before turning to the blonde, "Although, you did just temporarily shut down the only club that'll serve me."**

 **She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Uh, sorry?"**

 **Dante just shook his head, "Its fine. I've done it before." He pulled out his scroll to check the time. He sighed, "Well, I better go. Have a hell of a day tomorrow." He put his scroll away and looked at the pair. "Maybe I'll see ya around. Later Spitfire, Red." He started to walk away.**

 **"What I can't get your name? Kinda rude after you gave me a hand." The blonde said jokingly.**

"Well, you didn't introduce yourself, either, Ms Xiao Long," noted Goodwitch. "That is rude as well."

"I'm a lady, I don't need to introduce myself," said Yang. "I have to _be_ introduced."

Khor blinked. "Who ever said that?"

 **He stopped and turned to the sisters, "Everyone calls me as Dante." He said simply.**

 **She nodded, "Nice to meet you. My name's Yang. And this is my little sister Ruby." She said as she ruffled the younger girl's hair. She tried swatting them away with that.**

 **"Nice to meet you two. Look me up if you ever wanna destroy another club." He told her.**

 **"That's all? What if I have other things in mind?" she asked in a flirty tone.**

 **Dante chuckled, "Just name the time and place, Spitfire." He gave her a two-fingered salute before he walked away. 'Not a terrible night, if I'm being honest." he thought.**

 **Yang was shocked by the response but smiled slightly, "Dante, huh? Mama like." she said out loud. Causing Ruby to look very concerned.**

Qrow was not happy. "At least it's not this universe," he grumbled. "Him dating Yang... oh well, he will probably be dating Ruby, so I guess there's not that much of a difference."

Ruby looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Uncle Qrow, may I date Jaune? I need your permission or Dad's, and yours is much easier to get when you're drunk."

Qrow burped and laughed. "Kid, you have a godlike entity cheering you on, and other two agreeing with him. I don't think my opinion matters here," he noted with a grin. "But whatever. It's your choice and you're old enough to choose by yourself. As long as you two don't have sex before you are eighteen."

Ruby nodded before grumbling. "My plans might need a twist or two..."

Qrow's eyes narrowed a lot. "What was that, Ruby Rose?" he asked menacingly.

"Nothing!"

Phoenix stood up. "Okay guys, I'm off," he said. "I am going to say goodbye now since we won't meet again after this, but I must say it's been a real pleasure. Also thanks to you, Khor."

The other Writer nodded. Ruby jumped up in despair. "Does that mean we won't see you ever again?" she asked.

Phoenix laughed. "First, I'm probably gonna see you soon, but you won't be seeing me anytime soon. With the powers Khor will give you at the end of this, you can return here whenever you want. I might be here for other reasons and we might stumble into each other," he reassured her.

The actual goodbyes went on far longer than the universe had been. Only Adam, Jacques and Whitley didn't farewell the Writer, who eventually used his powers to burst into bright flames.

When the flames subsided, he was gone.

Not even a second later, he was back.

"Sorry about that, but I forgot about one thing... or rather four things," apologized Phoenix, taking out three necklaces a some sort of key. "First of all, you three," he said, turning to Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss. "I know of your pretty obvious attraction to your blond knight. So I wanted to give you these." He handed the three necklaces over to the girls.

Each of them was made of silver with pendant of the same metal. On the pendant there were two symbols. One was always Jaune's double crescents, but the other changed from girl to girl, each getting her own symbol. They made to thank Phoenix but he continued to speak.

"These are magical. If one of you gets together with Jaune, her necklace will shine and the two symbols will fuse together, while the other two will lose Jaune's symbol, thus signalling the owners that they had lost him. But if all the three of you decide to share him..." he smirked and sent them a mischievous wink as they blushed. "Then all the necklaces will shine and the symbols will be fused. Probably that will be the outcome, don't you think, Khor?"

The other Writer hid a grin behind a hand. "Most probably," he said, unable to keep the mirth out of his voice.

Again, a faint cry was heard in the distance, this time saying "Adrian gets grandbabies!"

Phoenix then turned to him. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any magic necklace that will link you to your beloved for you," he said as he handed him the key. On the keychain there was Phoenix's symbol, the one he had tattooed on his right hand. "But my door's always open to you, and don't worry: as much as I love coffee, I can make a decent tea."

Khor smiled before fishing another key out of his pocket and handing it to Phoenix, as if to repay him for his key. A Key for a Key, after all. The key was apparently made out of amethyst with Khor's symbol, a rose surrounded by two dragon wings, on the keychain. "Well, my door is usually closed, so I guess I'll give you the keys to unlock it," he replied. "And while I love tea, my family runs on coffee. I swear, my father is a zombie if he doesn't get his morning coffee. So you don't have to worry about drinking ground dirt in water."

Phoenix chuckled at this, shaking hands with the Writer before turning into flames again. And this time, for real.

 ** _Another chapter down. We're nearing the end... what am I saying, there still are eight chapters left._**

 ** _And then... a surprise!_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	26. Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor

**_Heya guys! Took me a while to update this because I had to help my brother first download the movie Tangled and then the game Minecraft latest version. He kept me busy for three hours straight, so sorry if there are a few more typos than usual._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

"What are we going to watch now?" asked Nora as everyone sat down after a short break.

During said short break they had been left free to explore the fortress. The Watchers had split into groups to wander. There was the Boring Group, composed by Goodwitch, Ozpin, Ironwood and Winter, and the Asshole Group, composed by Adam, Jacques, Whitley and, for some reason, Neptune. Then there was the Badass Group, composed by Roman, Mercury, Cardin, Qrow and Sun, and the Awesome Group, composed by Ruby, Nora, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Ren and Pyrrha. Emerald and Cinder were cuddling on a couch, left alone by the others.

No matter how hard they tried, none of them managed to exit the fortress. They couldn't find the exit. The Awesome Group and the Badass Group managed to find a balcony from where they only saw the sky. All around them, above them and even underneath. Apparently, the fortress was on a very high mountain. It was actually a volcano, and it wasn't even very high, but Khor's magic kept them from seeing the true surroundings of the keep. However, they managed to find several kitchens, a locked door with the sign "Watching Hall", several arenas, weirdly enough a throne hall, dozens of guest rooms, eight floors of dungeons complete with long-unused torture chambers, and so on.

The Boring Group found a cosy library where to sit down and talk about their future plans. Given how this adventure had changed everything, their plans would need to be updated, so to speak. The Asshole group, instead, never made it past the third room because Adam and the Schnees began fighting almost immediately, with Neptune trying to keep the bull Faunus from beheading them with Wilt.

When they finally returned to their own Watching Hall, they collapsed on the respective couches, dead tired from their respective quests. Khor was waiting for them with a cup of tea in his hands. When they sat down, he nodded. "Very well, then. Hope you weren't put off by my fortress's size"

"No big deal," shrugged Yang. "But still, your castle is HUGE! And you live here alone?"

Khor smirked enigmatically. "It's more of a seasonal residence, really, I'm usually somewhere else," he replied before the screen lit up. "Now shut it and watch."

 _ **In the ancient times of Remnant, when humans nor Grimm existed, there were a variety of species living there. From the smallest ant inside it's home to the heavenly beings that flew the sky, they all existed. However, there was one species that stood apart from them all. They were powerful that only a few could oppose them. They were the Dragon Race. History has always depicted dragons as beings of power. This was true, as they were the ruler of Remnant of long past. Soon, the 'god of light' and 'god of darkness' started to wage war against each other. The two brothers quarreled, and the land they fought upon would always be wastelands. However, the other species took solace at where the dragons resided. For not even the brothers dared to openly fight in there.**_

"Woah, that's cool," said Sun, looking at the screen. "More powerful than the Gods, uh?"

"Way more powerful," added Ozpin. "This might be truly interesting."

 _ **Even when the younger brother of darkness created grimms, the dragons took no notice of them. Legends say that it was the older brother who put his foot down after the creation of Grimm, but that was for from the truth. It was when the creature the younger brother had created decided to attack a young hatchling did they make a mistake. The Grimm tried to take the form of a dragon to trick the hatchling away from its nest. However, it was stopped when the nesting mother came forth and almost killed the Grimm. The Grimm dragon fled for its life. The dragons were furious and brought their wrath to the older brother of light with an ultimatum. Either he stopped his younger brother and both leave Remnant forever, or the god of darkness would cease to exist. The brothers knew that the dragons had the power to do so. Unwilling to have his brother die as well as also disliking what his brother had created, the god of light forced his younger brother to apologize. It was then, he proposed to create one final creation together.**_

"Powerful enough to kill a god?" said Ironwood, shocked. "That's... how..."

 _ **Interested, the dragons watched them create humanity. The ability to choose life or destruction. When humanity had become self-sufficient, did the brothers obey and leave Remnant. The dragons watched as humanity slow grow. Soon, Faunus also came forth through another creation of another 'god'. Still, the dragons were content in observing, so long as they weren't disturbed. After a while, many of the dragons decided it was also time for them to leave Remnant, and let the age of humans come forth. However, before they left, some of the dragon-kings of their elements made contact with a clan of humans and faunus they viewed as respectable. From there, the Dragon Clan was born. Being able to wield the powers of dragons, they grew in size and power. Each member had different types of power, depending on what their souls contracted to what elemental dragons. After the contract had been made, the dragons left Remnant. Many years passed, and the Dragon Clan became extinct due to all kinds of assaults, ranging from jealousy to fear to discrimination as well. Some of the legends today can be traced back to the Dragon clan, although many people have forgotten about that clan. Some say the silver-eye warriors were a descendant of the light dragon contracts. One legend could even say that the wizard who gave the four season maidens their power was a dragon in disguise. None of these could be proven, though, and the legends of dragons were lost in time to many. However, it's blood was carried through the human bloodline, and the potential for the Dragon Clan to arise again came forth in a young boy. Our story starts at the continent of Sanus, far North of Vacuo, isolated from many.**_

"If this is true, and the Dragons are behind most of our legends," said Ozpin, shaking his head. "Then basically everything we know was a lie."

"Well, then we're lucky it's an alternative reality," said Roman, shrugging a shoulder.

* * *

 **A young blonde boy about ten years old was laying down on the field, crying. This young boy's name was Jaune Arc. Or rather, was Jaune Arc. Right now, his father, Vlad Arc, a rather buff man with yellow goatee and combed back yellow hair, was debating on whether or not to let the boy even use the Arc name. The boy just couldn't learn the Arc style of fighting. His muscle structure and bone structure wouldn't allow him to wield the style to its full potential. It involved pouring all your power into strikes, weaving your blade in arcs. When done correctly, the enemy would be unable to stop its progress. However, when Jaune tried to follow this style, his father found out that he was lacking in power. Even with all the training he put Jaune through, Jaune was unable to create arcs of unstoppable power like the rest of his family who were huntresses. His seven sisters were able to at least perform the basics of the Arc style, even if they weren't all fighters. Vlad didn't even consider telling Jaune about Aura at all. If one couldn't perform the basics of the Arc style, then he considered that Jaune wasn't worthy of it.**

 **"How did I end up with a son like you!" Vlad spat out angrily for the hundredth time.**

The sound of deplying weapons filled the room. All the students and a large part of the adults were now glaring at the screen. "What kind of father is that?!" shouted Yang, her eyes red.

"Yeah, not everyone can use the same fighting style!" added Ruby. "It's like as if Dad would disown me just because I couldn't learn how to brawl!"

"What's with alternative versions of Jaune and horrible fathers or family?" growled Blake. "It's like a recurrent theme."

In the middle of it all, Khor kept sipping his tea. "It's not a recurrent theme. In many universes his family is actually overprotective and kept babying him. It's just the universes I chose to show you."

"Thanks," was the heavily sarcastic reply he got from basically everyone in the room.

 **Vlad then kept belittling, telling Jaune he was failing his ancestors, failing the Arc name. That he would not take Jaune to get his own weapon, even if he was of age. It was important for any Arc hunter to find out what weapon suited them the best at a young age. That way, they could truly master and bond with their weapon. In the Arc tradition, when the child came of age, they would be accompanied to a well-known blacksmith, where they could see the process of their weapons being crafted. After going through a few pre-made models as well as designing their own weapon, then they would have their weapons crafted by the best blacksmith money could buy. This was done to allow the children to see all the hard work that went into crafting their chosen weapon, to allow them to understand the privilege of wielding a weapon.**

 **Jaune Arc would not get that privilege. His father had deemed him unworthy, even if it was a tradition within their family. Sure, there might be complaints, but Vlad Arc always had his way. He didn't want to break tradition, but he sure as hell wasn't going to allow... "that boy" the right to have his own weapon. Jaune's family begged Vlad to reconsider, that maybe unlocking his aura would prove something. His seven sisters begged Vlad to at least consider it, but nobody wanted to oppose him. He had an iron grip of what happened within the family. His mother, Yu Arc, had no control over her husband's actions either.**

"Son of a motherfucking bitch!" exclaimed Cardin, gripping his new mace and wondering if it could hit from across dimensions. "What fucking kind of fucking asshole are you!?"

"Kinda reminds me of my father," growled Mercury, not happy at all to remembering his sperm donor. "I hope he meets the same fate as well..."

 **Soon, Vlad returned, along with the rest of the Arc family. With him was a shield and sword.** _ **Crocea Mors**_ **, an ancient blade used by the Arc ancestors. However, it had no special functions when compared to modern weaponry. Unable to transform at all, it provided no range attacks. The shield could transform into a sheath, but that was the extent of it. The weapon itself had been gathering dust in the attic, lost and forgotten until Yu Arc found it. Since Vlad was so committed to following his decision, she appealed to him to at least allow Jaune a weapon. Since it didn't cost him anything and was making room in the attic, Vlad complied. The blade was covered with dust, and the hilt of it was ragged and covered with a simple cloth over its rusty parts.**

"Banish him with just a rusty weapon, no Aura and no training?!" exclaimed Ironwood, furious. "That's borderline murder!"

"Yeah, even if Crocea Mors is hard as hell, it's not enough if he doesn't know how to use it!" agreed Cardin before everyone blinked at him. "What? I've never seen him sharpen it, nor hammer out some kinks. It's as good as the day he stepped out of that airship. And it went up against my mace several times. It's obvious it's made of good steel."

 **"Jaune Arc. The Arc family has never had anyone who could not even master the basics of the Arc style of fighting. You have shown that you are unable to even wield this style. Therefore, I, Vlad Arc, banish you from the Arc family! Let it be known today that you are not Jaune Arc anymore, you are just Jaune. You are not my son! You have 24 hours to depart from this land. You will never call yourself an Arc again," declared Vlad Arc.**

"You asshole!" shouted Qrow, too familiar with twisted concepts of family. Apparently, Vlad and his sister Raven would get along fine. The strong lives, the weak dies... as long as they were on the side of the strong, they were okay with that ideal.

 **He tossed** _ **Crocea Mors**_ **to Jaune along with the shield. The shield, however, had been slathered with black paint over the usual white background with the golden Arc at the middle, covering the usual Arc symbol, to prevent anyone from identifying him as an Arc.**

 **"No!"**

 **"Are you serious, Dad?"**

 **"He's too young!"**

 **"Silence!" shouted Vlad, "I have made my decision, and you will follow it!"**

"Asshole!" rang out a chorus from Roman, Mercury, Emerald, Yang and Qrow. Although not everyone agreed with their choice of words, or rather of word, they all agreed with the meaning.

"Vlad Arc needs to die," bluntly stated Ironwood. "Such arrogance, hideous pride and self-righteousness all in one single man. I wish we could see him getting what he deserves."

 **The sisters became silent, though they were all steaming in anger. The eldest, Xanthe Arc, was only 17 and was not an adult yet. Still, she swore as soon as she was 18 that she would find Jaune and take him in, even if she had to split time from Beacon academy to be with him. Perhaps Ozpin could allow him to stay as an intern. Family was family, and in her view, they should be together. Still, that was a year away, and a lot could happen within a year.**

"I don't understand why can't she take him in right now," said Ruby confused.

"Because of laws," sighed Goodwitch. "And even if she wanted to, Vlad would probably forbid her. That man is despicable at the very least. It's been a long time since I last felt such anger towards someone."

"Not to mention that despite having disowned him, Vlad can't actually remove him from the family legally, and thus he will still have decisional power over Jaune's actions until Jaune himself will be of age."

"That asshole!" repeated the same chorus as before. No one laughed at that.

* * *

 **Jaune couldn't stop his tears from shedding after hearing his heartless father's decision. Soon, he had everything he owned as well as any items he could carry to survive in the wilderness. As Jaune was about to depart, Yu stopped him for a bit.**

 **"I'm so sorry," cried Yu, "So sorry." She proceeded to hug him. His seven sisters had already come by and say their goodbyes, promising that they would rescue him when they were old enough.**

 **"I couldn't convince your father to stop, but I can give you something to help you. The sword and shield was from your father, who I convinced to allow you to have something to defend yourself with. I will unlock your Aura for you, at the very least."**

"Wanna bet Jauney gets some really badass Semblance and kicks his father's ass out of the window!?" gleefully shouted Nora, a maniac glint in her eyes. Neither Ren nor Pyrrha stopped her this time.

 **"Aura?" asked Jaune.**

 **Yu nodded her head before giving him a large Scroll tablet and a solar charger for it. "This has everything you need to know as a Huntsmen, as well as some basic information on how to live in the wilderness. I know you still dream to become one. Now Jaune, close your eyes and concentrate," said Yu as she placed her hand on his cheeks. Then she began to recite the words. These words felt like it gave power and hope**

 **"** _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I r**_ **-"**

 **"Stop," commanded a voice. Jaune and Yu turned around to see Vlad, very angry.**

"Why can't he just stop being the dickhead!?" exclaimed Winter, shocking Weiss and Ironwood with her choice of words. "All Jaune did was not having the right bone structure for his fucking fighting style that, in my opinion, isn't even all that great! Why does he have to make his life hell?!"

"People with power will abuse of that power," quoted Khor, earning looks from everyone. The ones with power were slowly thinking of just quitting.

"So far, most of the people with power in these universes have been complete pricks or even villains," noted Ironwood. "I'm starting to think that is a recurrent theme."

"It's one of the harsh truths of the Multiverse," shrugged Khor.

 **"You were only allowed to give him one blessing, and that was the sword and shield," said Vlad as he strode over, separating both of them.**

 **"But.. wasn't that yours?" asked Yu.**

 **Vlad grinned creepily, "I gave him the right to live in exile. That should be enough. However, looking back at it now, I feel like I was too generous. Gotta make sure nobody traces you to us. Can't have a weakling like you be known to be connected to me."**

"What fucking blessing was that?!" shouted Mercury. "Since I made you not fit to fight like me, I'll make your life as miserable as possible without killing you, and consider that as blessing. Grrr, I really want to cave his face in."

"You're not the only one, Merc," agreed Emerald, eyes flaming. "You're not the only one."

"I'll help," added Roman. He couldn't even think about banishing Neo just because she couldn't fight with a cane. He would kill himself before doing that. "And Neo as well."

"Count me in," stated Qrow. He drew his flask before grimacing and putting it away. "I need to be sober for this."

 **At this, he grabbed Jaune by his hair, forcing him to look up. Vlad then roughly put his hand onto his cheek before reciting his lines. This one lines, however, gave him despair.**

 **"** _ **For it is in passing that you understand your failures. Through this, you become a paragon of dishonor and condemnation for all to see. Finite at distance and bound to death, I bind your soul, and under my foot, forsake thee."**_

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A CROSS-BRED BITCH!" Everyone was shocked to hear the inhuman yell coming from Ozpin, who had slammed his mug on the table strong enough to crack the wood and had stood up, his eyes blazing in unbridled fury. "I WILL KILL YOU, DID YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU, VLAD ARC! I WILL WIPE THE STAIN YOU ARE FROM REMNANT, AND YOU WILL BE FOREVER FORGOTTEN AND LEFT TO ROT UNDER THE EARTH!"

Khor grimaced as Ozpin continued to shriek. "What he just said just locked Jaune's Aura away. Forever," he said, and the others began bristling, but he wasn't done. "It's not just that. Every living being has Aura, and it protects them even when it's not unlocked. That's how Torchwick's grunts didn't die by your scythe, Ruby, during the robbery at the Dust shop. But what Vlad just did... he completely sealed away his Aura."

As several Auras began flaring in rage, he continued. "This ritual was used only... heck, even murderers had to kill lots of people before being deemed dangerous enough for this. Sealing someone's soul away like that is one of the worst crimes ever committed by man. The ritual was banned from Remnant a few millennia ago, and it's a crime punishable with death. No one knows about it, but apparently Vlad does in this universe"

 **Jaune screamed as he felt his basic life force slipping away. It became harder and harder to breathe. It felt like he was being jammed into a tiny box.**

 **"You're killing him!" screamed Yu, causing all seven sisters to scramble towards Jaune. However, Vlad stabbed his sword into the ground, causing them all to cease.**

"I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE REMOTEST CORNERS OF THE UNIVERSE AND WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!"

While Ozpin's screams of rage continued, the students began to worry about Jaune. Whatever that ritual had done, it was also apparently hurting him. They just hoped he would be alright.

 **"I'm merely binding his soul. He's a disgrace to the Arc, so I'm making sure nobody can release his aura except me. If he dies, then it's not my fault," spat Vlad as he turned around, "You're all not allowed to help him. If he gets through it, then he can get his sorry ass out of my land. It's up to him now."**

 **He gave Jaune one last look before spitting him on the face. He grinned as he walked away. Finally! The weakling was gone! Perhaps his mistress's son could be the heir. That boy certainly took the Arc style much better than that weakling. His wife certainly gave all the good parts to his daughters.**

"He has mistresses as well?!" shouted Winter, outraged. This time, Jacques agreed.

"As right as he is in forsaking who is too weak to bring honour to the family," he said, much to everyone's disgust. "He is dishonouring it even more by having a romantic and sexual relationship while also married. That man disgusts me."

"And you disgusts all of us," growled Adam.

 **Aura, even when it wasn't unlocked, would always stream within the body. However, what Vlad did was completely binding it inside his body, not even letting it leak out. Jaune would now be the weakest human alive. Even if Jaune lived through this, he wouldn't live for any longer in the outside world. The Grimm or any bandit would make quick work of him without even trying. And with all the negativity Jaune was bound to have, it would Jaune would be lucky if he lasted two days.**

"He basically murdered Jaune," hissed Goodwitch, her Semblance subconsciously activating and lifting several objects in the air. "I will have his head for this."

 **However, as Vlad walked away, he felt a sudden chill go over him. It was as if someone ancient was staring at him in disgust and anger. It wasn't pure rage, but it was enough to make him stop. He looked back to see Jaune's body floating in the air now, aura flowing out of his body like a flood. Soon, it seemed to form a dragon's head.**

There was a second of silence, and then...

"HA!" shouted Ozpin, finally stopping his rant. "TAKE THAT, FUCKING WHORESON! CAN YOU HANDLE THE MOST POWERFUL ENTITIES IN ALL REMNANT?! CAN YOU?! NO, YOU CAN'T, HA! TAKE THAT!"

Everyone else cheered for the Dragons to incinerate him as well. For once all the Watchers were in agreement. The only things they were arguing about was how painful should his death be. They argued because they kept inventing new and creative tortures, of course.

 **"Impossible! He shouldn't have any Aura! I bound it within his body!" said Vlad. He quickly turned to the rest of his family, "Did you do something to him when I forbade it!? And what creature is this?"**

 _ **"Foolish human,"**_ **said a voice. It seemed like there were seven voices all talking at once, at the same time,** _ **"This is something that was in this boy long ago. Something ancient and rare. Since you have shown clear distaste for your son, we will take him to raise him as our own. Do not even attempt to find him. You have already broken a cardinal rule, never awaken a sleeping dragon. However, we will be... merciful this time as it allowed us to finally reach one of our people. The next time, will not be so."**_

"The Dragons should've killed him," growled Qrow.

"Maybe it's better this way," said Ozpin, shocking everyone with his calm. "After all, now Jaune can train and grow, and then he will be the one to tear Vlad Arc to pieces."

Sadistic grins spread among the audience.

 **A bright flash of light blinded them all, and when their eyes readjusted to the light, Jaune was gone, along with his stuff.**

 **"Hmph, a lowly creature, warning me? I have no need to worry," muttered Vlad Arc as he turned to head home.**

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ruby burst into wicked laughters. "You'll see, prick!" she howled in her fit. "The only lowly creature I see is YOU! Hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

 **Jaune had no idea where he was. All he know was that he had been at home in pain. Then suddenly broke through the barrier by pure force with the emotion of anger at the forefront. The power cuddled around as if protecting him from evil. Jaune blinked again to see that he was laying down on a patch of grass. However, around him, was an empty void.**

 **"Where am I? Am I dead?" Jaune asked himself.**

 _ **"No, but you were about to, and you might still be once we're done with you,"**_ **grumbled a voice. Its voice seemed to be very deep and sounded like someone who had lived through centuries.**

 **"Who's there!?" shouted Jaune., "Please, don't hurt me."**

 _ **"HAHAHA! This human is funny!"**_ **said another voice,** ** _"We just saved him, and he thinks we're here to hurt him!"_**

 **Many deadpanned at the screen.**

"Okay, I'm on the Dragons' side because they saved Jaune, but I don't really like that one," said Blake. "Jaune is a child, was mistreated all his life and was teleported away while he was in a world of pain. It's understandable for him to be scared."

 _ **"**_ ** _Don't be so rude. It's understandable that he's afraid since he doesn't know who we are, nor does it help he doesn't see us. Add to the fact that he's merely a child,"_** **chided a female voice.**

"Ditto," said Blake.

 **"Then-n sh-show yourselves!" cried out Jaune.**

 _ **"**_ ** _As you wish then,"_** **said the voice.**

 **The light brightened, causing Jaune to close his eyes. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed he was surrounded by 7 different dragons. Some looked like the Eastern style dragons, others took on the Western style dragons. Some had wings, others didn't. He stared at them all in awe.**

"Wow, they're so cool..." wowed Neptune. "I wish I could ride one of them..."

"No riding females, man, even if they're Dragons," replied Sun, causing a few to choke on thin air. "Aww, look at them: so innocent."

"Innocent?" repeated Mercury. "The ones who are going to triple-team Jaune? The ones who have been secretly sharing and watching the videos Adrian gave them? Them? Yeah, they're oh so innocent."

The three of them laughed nervously while others sighed.

 **"What are you?" asked Jaune.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Hmph. Your education is sorely lacking. We are dragons. The original rulers of Remnant until our departure,"_** **muttered the fierce red-scaled dragon.**

 _ **"Based on his expression as well as his families expression when they saw a dragon's head, I think it's safe to say that they don't know what dragons are,"**_ **replied the green feathery female dragon.**

 _ **"In short kid, We're awesome and you should bow to us!"**_ **laughed a black-scaled male dragon.**

"I like the black one," grinned Yang.

"Oh course you would," sighed Blake.

 _ **"That's not even a proper attitude,"**_ **scolded the yellow-scaled female dragon.**

 _ **"I suppose we should introduce ourselves to our young contract holder,"**_ **said a majestic blue-scaled dragon**

 **"Contract holder?" asked Jaune.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Indeed, young one,"_** **said a green feathery female dragon,** _ **"Only one of a specific descent may even make a contract with us. Although I find it unusual that you are able to all seven of us, especially dragon-king tier."**_

"Okay, so does that mean that Jaune's incredibly awesome?" smiled Yang.

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha grinned eerily. "Oh, he already is," they said.

 **"Contract? Dragon? Descent?" asked Jaune, who was completely confused, "What do those mean?"**

 _ **"Great. So he's stupid,"**_ **said the brown-scaled dragon.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Now, now,"_** **said a white-scaled male dragon,** _ **"He's only ten. And from what we gleaned from what we saw, his father didn't really take much on educating him. In short, due to your vast aura reserves, which I must say is quite impressive even for someone your age, along with the blood of the Dragon Clan which has been diluted quite a bit through time, combined with a stroke of luck, resulted in being able to form a contract with us as your 'Semblance', you could say. With your power, the Dragon Clan will once more walk on Remnant."**_

"Vast Aura reserves, uh?" smirked Yang. "I wonder if he has the endowment and the stamina for that much Aura, you know?"

Khor hummed. "He does, even if your own has even more Aura, stamina and... never mind." Everyone blushed while the Three grinned.

"Don't worry, Yang, we'll tell you after we find out," said Pyrrha.

 **Jaune's head was spinning. He still couldn't quite understand everything, but he managed to get a general idea.**

 **"So something of a miracle happened, and so now I can make contracts with you all?" summarized Jaune.**

 _ **"**_ ** _He can be taught!"_** **laughed the black dragon. The white dragon automatically raised his claw and smacked the black one on his head.**

"That looked much like what happens between Ruby and me," grumbled Yang, rubbing her head in sympathy.

 _ **"**_ ** _In short, yes,"_** **said the red dragon,** _ **"We have already seen your memories when we felt our holder. We can see your desire to become a Huntsmen, but more importantly, someone who wishes to help and protect those in need. Your will to help has fulfilled one of the conditions to becoming our contract holder."**_

 _ **"**_ ** _Your father was a fool,"_** **murmured the blue dragon,** _ **"He didn't even attempt to try to correct your style, modify, or even attempt a different style. Thankfully, your body structure is perfect for the martial arts we have in mind for you."**_

 _ **"**_ ** _Be warned, though,"_** **said the yellow dragon,** _ **"You still need to train your body. The training that we will put you through can be considered hellish if you chose to form a contract with all of us, as well as conditions, all applying to you."**_

 **Jaune pondered it for a bit. His ex-father would always jay just jump into the fray, for it would always work out. His mother lectured to Jaune about the importance of looking before leaping. Deciding that his mother would always be right, Jaune asked, "Can I hear the conditions?"**

"Good choice," nodded Ozpin. "Even in this universe and at such young age, Mr Arc shows maturity and wisdom."

 **The green dragon smiled kindly,** ** _"Good. You're already learning caution."_**

 _ **"Hmph,"**_ **huffed the red dragon,** _ **"Even you have to start somewhere I suppose. It's pretty simple. Protect those who deserve protection. Safeguard your personal belongings. Don't rape. Don't kill unless self-defense. All in all, the same code as a Huntsmen. But most of all, show your pride as a dragon contractor. Don't let anyone trample over you."**_

"I like the red one as well," smirked Yang.

"You like the rude and the prideful," noted Weiss. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"Well, who do you like?" asked the blonde.

Weiss smiled. "Jaune."

 **Jaune nodded before asking, "Is that for all people who are contractors with dragons."**

 **The brown dragon shook his head,** _ **"It's only because you hold the contract as with dragon kings. We are naturally protective of our race as kings. There is one more thing, though. Because there are seven of us, you're going to have to find a mate for each element. That means seven."**_

Many choked or spat their drinks out. Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha weren't exactly affected, except that they were wary of the new possible wives. Blake was trying to stop the bloodstream coming out of her nose, while Yang was for once left speechless. _'Lucky bastard,'_ was the thought of the majority of the men in the room. Ren and, weird enough, Nora both remained impassive. Khor chuckled at their reactions.

 **"Ewww," said Jaune, "I don't wanna marry that fast. Girls except my family are icky."**

 _ **"The young fool doesn't even know how lucky he is! He gets to have a different flavor each day! Sometimes more!"**_ **roared the black dragon.**

"Someone make him stop!" pleaded Blake. "I'm feeling light-headed for the blood loss!"

Absent-mindedly, Yang pinched the Faunus's nose to stop the bleeding. For a second, it seemed to be working... but soon after blood began streaming out of all four her ears, staining her hair.

"Who's in for triple-teaming Jaune?" Weiss asked the other two. Both grinned. "Good."

Jacques was about to comment on the lewdness of the proposition, but a quick glance at Khor shaking his head shut him up.

 _ **"He's still a child. Humans don't hit puberty until their teens,"**_ **chided the green dragon,** _ **"Don't worry Jaune. This can be explained more as you grow older."**_

 **"Then I accept," said Jaune.**

 _ **"Stand up, Jaune Arc. Stand in the middle and show us you are not afraid. Prove to us you are worthy,"**_ **said the blue dragon.**

 **Jaune stood up and looked at each one of the dragons in their eyes, allowing them to see his the depths of his soul.**

 _ **"Be prepared. When we form the contract, this will hurt. Knowledge of how to fight will be given to you, but you must train your body to wield it, as we have warned you. We will all be able to communicate with you through your mind. You will no longer be known as Jaune Arc, or rather formerly Arc. You will be forever be known as Jaune Ryu-Long. This is your last chance to back out."**_ **said the red dragon.**

"I like the name Jaune Ryu-Long," nodded Yang, digging the name.

"Personally, I like the owner of said name," replied Pyrrha.

"I wonder who the other mates are going to be," said Blake. Leave it to her to focus on those things.

 **"I accept," said Jaune.**

 _ **"Good,"**_ **replied the blue dragon,** _ **"Then let us begin."**_

 **At once, all seven dragon started to inhale deeply. Jaune could see different elements forming in their mouths, but he stood still and tall, waiting for what was to come.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Remember our names, young one. For you will bring forth the Dragon clan on Remnant once again,"_** **said the light dragon.**

 **At once, each dragon fired their respective elements at Jaune. It was painful for him, but he could feel each element fusing in with his body.**

 _ **"**_ ** _I am Lung Wang of Fire,"_** **: red dragon. (male western scale dragon with wings)**

 _ **"I am Andusk of Light,"**_ **: white dragon. (male eastern scale dragon with wings)**

 _ **"I am Othim of Shadow,"**_ **: black dragon. (male eastern scale dragon with wings)**

 _ **"I am Alaerth of Lightning,"**_ **: yellow dragon. (female western scale dragon with wings)**

 _ **"I am Aryz of Wind,"**_ **: green dragon (female western feather dragon with wings)**

 _ **"I am Fafnir of Earth,"**_ **: brown dragon(male western scale dragon without wings.)**

 _ **"I am Ryo-Wo of Water,"**_ **: blue dragon(male eastern dragon without wings)**

"That's. So. COOL!" shouted Sun, jumping up and down his couch. Nora imitated him. "I wanna have his Semblance too!"

"You don't have enough Aura, Sun," replied Khor, making him sulk silently.

 _ **"**_ ** _And we have been given the title "Kings" of our respective element!"_** **they roared as one,** _ **"Come forth, Jaune Ryu-Long! Show the world of our rebirth! Let those who threaten you learn why it is they who trembles before us! Show them what it means to face a dragon, and why nobody dares to oppose us!"**_

 **In a bright flash, Jaune disappeared from their view, going back to the real world.**

 _ **"Hmm,"**_ **said Lung Wang,** _ **"It seems that even with our contract, the binding that numbskull has placed on Jaune is holding. However, thankfully, it is no longer as life-threatening as before. All we need is someone to help him unlock his aura, although it seems that it has to be someone special. If only the mother unlocked his aura before his bastard father sealed it."**_

"Can we please never mention him again?" said Ruby before thinking over it. "Not until we see his death, at least."

Normally, Qrow would've scolded her for such brutality. Now, he couldn't help but agree.

 _ **"**_ ** _It'll be fine, Lung Wang,"_** **said Ryo-Wo,** _ **"He will still access to some of our power, even if it is smaller than planned. He won't be terribly weakened. Perhaps it is for the best. We can focus more on training his body to its proper form."**_

* * *

 **Jaune woke up in pain. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around to see he wasn't at his home anymore. He was in a huge cave, with all his belongings, including** _ **Crocea Mors**_ **. The cave was big enough to contain all seven dragons Jaune had met inside without being cramped.**

 **"Ok, now where am I?" asked Jaune out loud.**

 _ **"In the ancient nesting grounds,"**_ **rumbled Lung Wang,** _ **"Located on a small island. If there was a map, we could show you."**_

 **Jaune quickly took the tablet out and opened a map of Remnant.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Intriguing,"_** **said Alaerth,** _ **"So humans have been able to create such devices. This will make educating much easier."**_

 **"Education?" asked Jaune.**

 _ **"**_ ** _You're still a child. That means your general education about the world is incomplete. We will teach you how to at least read and write at a proficient level for your age as you grow older. We will not have a contractor who only knows how to fight,"_** **lectured Aryz.**

 **"So, where are we?" asked Jaune.**

 **Fafnir quickly located their position,** ** _"Remnant's land has changed quite a bit since we were last here. However, from the ground, I can detect that we are on the southeast island. The island is called Menagerie. Interesting, though, is that they are all clustered in one place. And to make it more interesting, they are all Faunus. They must not be able to handle the deserts here."_**

"He's in Menagerie?" asked Blake, curious.

"Hey, maybe he's gonna meet your parents, don't you think?" said Yang, elbowing her in the ribs and getting a hit back. "Ow. You're so violent, Blakey."

 **Jaune gulped, "Will that be any problem for me?"**

 _ **"No,"**_ **replied Andusk,** _ **"The cave is a nesting ground. There is a pure water source nearby that you can drink without worry. As for food, there should be plenty of animals for you to eat, as well as a jungle for you to forage."**_

 _ **"I'm surprised it hasn't been exploited yet. Then again, these grounds have been sealed to prevent anyone from finding this place. Not to mention the natural protections too."**_ **said Othim.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Now then. You will remain here for at least 2-4 years, depending on how fast you progress your training. Then, you will leave to explore this land of Remnant. Meet with new people, and perhaps find potential mates, as well as someone to fully release your bindings,"_** **said Alaerth.**

 **Before Jaune could ask, Lung Wang interrupted,** _ **"Your father managed to bind some of your Aura. However, we are confident that it can be released in time or by someone. The second option would be preferable. Now, we need to begin your training."**_

 **Jaune was excited. Was he going to learn awesome sword techniques, moves that could wipe out Grimm in one shot?**

 _ **"Run,"**_ **said Lung Wang. Jaune stood there confused.**

Everyone was confused as well. Was there a danger?

 _ **"Are you deaf? I SAID RUN!"**_ **roared Lung Wang. Jaune quickly obeyed in fear.**

 _ **"**_ ** _And I want you to run at least 20 laps around the cave as a warm up!_** _ **"**_ **shouted Lung Wang. Jaune grew in despair as he saw how big the cave was. The dragons weren't kidding when they said they were going to put him through hell in training.**

Now that they understood, everyone cringed. Twenty laps around that cave sounded like a lot, and it was just the beginning of his training. They had told the truth, it would be really brutal.

"Oh my..." said Cardin, realizing something. When everyone turned to him, he gulped. "Well, I... I'm just wondering what will happen when I'll try to bully him..." he said. "I'm not sure I want to know."

Many grinned at him. "Don't worry, Cardin, Jaune won't go too hard on you," said Pyrrha. "He's not like that." Cardin relaxed slightly, until Nora sneaked over to him and whispered into his ear, making him shiver in terror.

"He'll break your legs."

 ** _Anyway,_**

 ** _Just a quick note for azndrgn if you ever happen to read this: unfortunately, I won't be able to react to the other chapters you sent me. I planned to end Remnants of Dimensions before the start of September, so I unfortunately had to give up a few requests/chapters. I'm sorry._**

 ** _Speaking of ending Remnants of Dimensions, the voting poll is over. The winner is A Darker Shade of Gold. The next poll will be more of a long term project where I'll just add fic ideas as I get them. One of them is already on my profile, An Extension of the Soul._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	27. A Knight in the Grail War

While the Watchers stretched their legs, Khor kept an eye on the clock. It was almost time for another viewing, even if the Watchers were enjoying the break... well most of them, at least.

The Boring Group were playing chess again, using silver pieces instead of the white ones and purple ones instead of the black pieces. The Asshole Group just sat in silence, with sparks going off between three of them, the fourth not really sure why he was in their group. The Badass Group was playing a role-play game, with Mercury being the most experienced. Cinder and Emerald joined them just to try it out. The Awesome Group was instead reading a few books Khor had allowed them to borrow from the library. Blake had directly asked for a bookshelf, that was now placed beside her couch. Everyone knew what genre of... literature... was she reading.

Finally, it was time for a new viewing and, especially, a new visitor.

"Very well," said Khor as soon as the clock signalled it was time. "Break's over. Before we start, though, there's someone you should greet."

"Let me guess," drawled Ironwood. "Another colleague of yours?"

"Is he always such a smartass?" asked an unknown voice. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer.

Out of most of the Writers they had met thus far, he looked the most normal, but they knew never to underestimate normal. Normal could be more dangerous than extravagant. He had brown hair that went well with his tanned skin. His blue eyes could've been similar to Sun's, Neptune's, Cardin's or Jaune's, but there was something unsettling nested deep within them, a seed of madness ready to be unleashed. Despite his look, though, he was smiling and seemed friendly. He wore a blue collared short-sleeved shirt over a white undershirt paired with shorts and tennis shoes. His eyebrows seemed twitching to be raised in a sarcastic remark or to face the irony of the world. Still, he nodded once at the Watchers as greetings. "Hello everyone. My name is JF. I am yet another Writer, and a friend of Khor's. He offered me to come over since the next few universes you will be watching have been documented by me."

A slightly thoughtful look entered his eyes and he brought a hand to his chin, pensive. "Also, there's something else you should know," he added before looking at Ozpin, then Jacques and Whitley, and then Ironwood. "I really really hate you all so, unless you want to bear the consequences of it, don't make angry."

The four were slightly taken aback by the sentence, but the others Watchers greeted him normally enough. After all, it had been just a few realities before that Phoenix had tried to incinerate Jacques. Apparently, the Writers were as human as they were, had flaws and opinions and disliked people. Ozpin was still confused as to why JF hated him but shrugged it off as unimportant. Not like he was likely to make him angry, after all. He was usually silent during the viewings, taking mental notes of the universes instead of commenting.

After JF took a seat, the screen lit up and began showing them one of the universes he had documented.

 ** _The Holy Grail, an artifact of immense power. The one who wields it is granted a wish, should they use it correctly the bearer of the grail could alter the world in their image. In order to gain this wish, one must win the Holy Grail War, they must become one of the seven to summon a Heroic Spirit from the Throne of Heroes. These Spirits become Servants, the ultimate familiar. Each servant will belong to a specific class that describes their role in combat, i.e. Lancer, Caster, and Saber to name a few. Unknown to most, the Grail has become a cursed object. Tainted by Angra Mainyu, the vessel of all the world's evils, in the 3rd war, it now malfunctions. Any wish granted will only end in tragedy. The last Grail War, the 4th, ended with a city burning to the ground and leaving only one survivor, those aligned with Evil can now be summoned as Servants, those summoned can be thrust into a Class they don't always belong to, and Heroic Spirits that were unheard of before are now available._**

"The Holy Grail..." mumbled Ozpin. "Such a powerful artefact could finally tip the war in our favour against Salem. If only there was a way for us to obtain..."

He couldn't go much further as a spike of what looked like bone whistled past his ear and embedded itself in the couch. He looked up in shock just to see JF grinning at him. Without saying a word, the Writer simply shook his head, eyes sparkling dangerously. Ozpin cautiously removed the spike as he decided to keep quiet for a while.

"That thing doesn't exist in our world, right?" asked Ruby, curious. "Or we would've heard of it, right?"

JF's grin turned into a little smile as he shook his head. "It depends on the universe but most of the times Remnant does not contain the Holy Grail," he explained calmly. "You don't have to worry about it."

 **Illya stared at the Servant she had summoned, he was a blond man, having about four to five years on her putting him at 22-23 years old, wearing mix between causal wear and armor. He stood at over 6ft tall, dwarfing Illya at her 4ft 3in. His armor was white and gold like the sword that rested on his hip. The odd apparel wasn't what disturbed her though, it was the grin on his face. She knew she summoned a Berserker, the power of clairvoyance granted by the Grail said so.**

"He looks familiar," said Nora. "But the armour and weapon... I've never seen them before."

"I'm sure we will find out who is he," said Blake.

 ** _Class – Berserker_**

 ** _True Name -?_**

 ** _Master – Illyaviel von Einzbern_**

 ** _Strength – C_**

 ** _Endurance – A_**

 ** _Agility – C_**

 ** _Magical Energy – A+_**

 ** _Luck – D_**

 ** _Riding – E_**

 ** _Class Skills_**

 ** _Eye of the Mind (False) – B, ? had a natural talent for strategy and it only grew throughout life. Capable of complete analysis of his enemy and battlefield_**

 ** _Mad Enhancement – B, Reason will be kept as long as allies can be harmed by this Servant's actions. The moment allies and loved ones are safe all sanity can be lost. Power Enhancement is locked until sanity is gone._**

 ** _Magical Resistance – C_**

 ** _Personal Skills_**

 ** _Jaded View – C, this warrior has been through much, he no longer sees much good in the world. Able to tell when most people are lying thanks to the experience gained by exposure to experienced puppet masters._**

"Guess who's he talking about," grinned JF, shooting a quick glance at Ozpin. The Headmaster frowned but didn't raise to the bait.

The others were just sad that Jaune had to go through enough to shatter his optimistic view of the world.

 ** _Battle Continuation – B, refuses to fall while he has someone to protect. Unless a mortal blow is landed he will keep fighting until his foe is dead, his body can no longer move, or his allies can finish the job._**

 ** _Self-Loathing – C, has a deep-seated hatred for himself, blames himself for many things and as such is disgusted with himself. Hidden well and unnoticed by many. Will throw himself into any situation uncaring for what damage might be wrought upon him._**

Many looked saddened by that. "Is self-loathing a recurrent theme for Jaune?" bitterly asked Ruby.

"Actually, it is," replied Khor. "There are of course worlds where he does have some sliver of self-esteem, but most of the alternate Jaunes don't."

 ** _Nobel Phantasm_**

 ** _Semblance of Aura Transference – B, allows the wielder to absorb aura/prana or give their own to enhance the target's aura/prana._**

 ** _Crocea Mors – C+, a weapon passed down through the ? family and enhanced with metal from the weapons of ?'s deceased partner. Switches forms from sword and sheath, sword and shield, and two-handed sword. Its durability and sharpness have lasted throughout generations and its upgrade has only enhanced these qualities._**

 ** _Servant Rank – B_**

"Crocea Mors?" repeated Ren, surprised. "That's Jaune's weapon. Do you think Jaune is that man?"

"Well, Khor did say that in the first discovered universe of Remnant, Ms Nikos dies," noted Goodwitch. "And it said that the man's partner is dead. It is a possibility."

 **"So, you're my Master, nice to meet you." Illya's anger surged and she shoots Berserker in the gut with a bolt of magic. He doesn't even flinch but grits his teeth at her.**

 **"What was that for!?"**

"Yeah, that was rude," pouted Ruby. "She doesn't even know his true name and starts the conversation with a magic bolt? Also, I wanna know how she did that."

 **"You're defective. You should be a mindless beast obeying my every order, your true name is unknown meaning you won't gain a power boost from people knowing you, and you don't have a powerful Nobel Phantasm." Berserker rubbed his stomach and pouted at Illya. Illya didn't care, she knew that she was right and so did he. The Grail implanted information like this into the Servants minds when they were summoned so he should know how disadvantaged he was.**

"Oh well, that human worm is apparently weak even in this universe," grinned Adam before a bone spike pierced one of his horns. Since they were made out of bone themselves, he didn't feel pain but he did feel the hit's recoil on his head. He glared at JF but stopped when the Writer grinned back at him.

"Should we start talking about you, Bull?" he said, holding up his right hand. "Wanna see just how weaker than a Writer you are?"

Adam shivered and shut up.

"Good bull."

 **"My Master is so mean." Illya's face turned red and the marks showing her command seals came out, her whole system flooded with prana in her anger. Berserker only looked towards her with concern and then placed his hands on her cheeks. Energy ran through her and warmth filled her. She could feel her prana strengthening, her body becoming stronger. Illya held in the gasp that wanted to escape her lips. She was a Homunculi, destined to die in this Grail War to ensure the Einzbern family got the Grail's wish. As a Homunculi, her body only had a few years left and yet she felt so full of energy.**

"That's so sad," said Yang. "Destined to die because of a war..."

"What is an Homunculi?" asked Nora.

Weiss was the one to reply. "An Homunculi, or Homunculus, is a person grown in an artificial way. There are theories about many ways to create one but they had never been created before. They can't actually be referred as people even if they do have human intelligence and aspect. Also, they're usually very small."

"So in that universe they can create Homunculi?" asked Ruby, tilting her head sideways. "Do they use magic?"

"Probably," said Blake. "As far as I know, it's impossible to give human intelligence to a non-human being. By human, I'm speaking of both Human and Faunus. AIs can be programmed well but they won't ever be at the level and depth of a human brain." Somewhere in Vale, Penny sneezed.

"Illya was actually born from the union of a modified Homunculi and her human father. It's what makes her so powerful." JF let the others know.

 **"Master…" There was an edge to Berserkers voice, a dark quality lurked in his blue eyes that lost the warmth they once held and now looked colder than the mountain tops during winter. "…. those two maids, they obey you right?" Illya looked at Leysritt and Sella, her Homunculi maids and teachers for the past two years, and nodded. As long as Jubstacheit himself didn't give an order to them they listened to her above all others. Berserker's gaze turned towards the two maids. "Keep her safe. Don't let her leave till I come back." Illya watched as her Servant walked out the doors, a red aura beginning to form around him. His mad enhancement was unleashed, she knew it wouldn't be safe to try and stop him now. Masters had lost their lives to Mad Enhancement before and she had no intention to join them. As soon as the door closed a roar echoed throughout the family castle, screams soon followed along with crashes and explosions. Illya's guardians stood between her and the door. This went on for about an hour before Berserker returned, blood covering his armor and clothing but the red aura gone.**

"...I'm scared of this Jaune..." said Ruby.

"He's a Berserker, it's natural for him to be able to go into such bloodthirsty frenzies," replied Winter. "But the image of the Berserker is at odd with his Semblance and with the Jaune Arc you've all told us about."

"Well, in that universe Pyrrha's dead," noted Roman. "The death of a loved one can change a man in ways you can't even fathom."

 **"Filth, the whole lot of them." Berserker starred at Illya, his eyes filled with sympathy. "My semblance, it seems being picked up by the Grail changed the nature of it. I saw some of your memories, we need to talk about the twisted image of your mother." Illya's thoughts went back to the visions of her mother that had come to her before, always talking about how her father had abandoned her for another child.**

 **"Why?! She told me the truth! Papa abandoned me for another child, a boy he picked up off the street and chose over me!" Berserker looked back out the hallway and scowled.**

 **"The old man lied to you." Illya froze at that. "I absorbed some energy from him and saw his memories, your father made several attempts to retrieve you." Illya didn't want to believe it but she could tell he wasn't lying. Berserker got on his knees and gripped the girl's shoulders. "Your father loved you Illya, he tried so hard to get back to you." Illya nodded, her eyes filling with tears as Berserker wrapped her up in a hug. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."**

"So his Semblance also allows him to read some memories from the subject," noted Cinder. "Or at least it does now that this Grail has chosen him for this war."

 ** _& *%$% &*_**

 **Jaune leaned against the wall while Sena and Leysritt worked in the kitchen of Illya's dad's former home. Illya, her adoptive-brother Shirou, and another Master named Rin sat around a table discussing their pasts and an alliance in the war for the time being. This whole thing was an experience unlike anything Jaune had been through before and that was saying something, he still gapped at the sight of a moon that was in one piece. Being called Berserker was odd but the Grail implanted the necessary knowledge in his head, enough for him to rationalize being a completely different world. Jaune stared at his Master, the Lesser Grail. Her very body was to become the vessel of the Greater Grail which would grant the wish. Yet more ancient relics destroying people's lives, Jaune suspected that the Grail had something to do with those visions Illya saw of her mother. Illya would not die, he wouldn't allow it. He had a plan already, He just wasn't sure how effective it would be.**

"That's just so like Jaune," smiled Pyrrha. "Even after being somehow moved into another dimension, he still is able to understand the situation and come up with a plan."

"Yeah, really makes you wonder how would your team do without your strategist," smirked JF, eyes sparkling lightly.

Team JSPR blinked at him before Weiss frowned. "Our team would still be able to function," she said. "We're not stupid."

"If you say so," shrugged the Writer.

 **He smiled as he watched Illya tentatively talk with Shirou Emiya, it had taken a lot of effort to convince he wasn't the reason her father left her and that killing him was unnecessary but he managed. Shirou had managed to back up what he had told Illya about her father and that was enough for Illya to embrace him as family. A grin slid onto Jaune's face as he remembered the look on the Einzberns' faces as he cut them down, any being that made Jacques Schnee look like a decent man deserved nothing less than death.**

"And Jacques, no Jerkoff, is something pretty hard to outdo," added JF with a smirk as the older Schnee bristled. A bone spike formed, hovering over JF's hand. "You were saying, Jerkoff?"

Jacques wisely sat back down.

 **"Hey Archer, you and me should take guard duty." The brown skinned, white haired giant nodded and followed him outside. Three Master and Servant pairs in one place was just asking to be attacked. Shirou's Servant, his fellow blond, Saber could stay inside with them all. Archer and Jaune got on the roof and extended their senses to see if anything was coming.**

 **"So, what kind of shit does Shirou have to look forward to." Archer stared at Jaune in shock. "Despite what many people have said I'm not a complete dolt. I can feel the similarities in your prana and you have some similar features despite the massive height difference and change of appearance." Archer narrowed his eyes at Jaune.**

 **"You weren't the Berserker last time." Jaune looked at Archer with interest. "Illya summoned a Berserker without the control you have over Mad Enhancement. The Grail connects across the Multiverse, anything I know couldn't truly be trusted." Jaune nodded at that and then squinted at a small shape in the distance.**

"What are they talking about?" asked Ruby.

"I have no idea," shrugged Blake.

"Archer is Shirou, time is but a word to the Grail. Upon his death he made a deal with a God and found himself as humanity's janitor. Seeing so much death and destruction made him bitter. As such when Archer is summoned to this war he doesn't even need the Grail to have his wish granted. He just needs his younger self to die," explained JF. Many were shocked by his words, but only Ozpin had actually understood enough to ask for more info, and he knew that doing so would simply anger the Writer.

 **"Archer, what do you see in that tree there?" Archer looked at the tree Jaune pointed.**

 **"Just a raven."**

 ** _& *^%#%_**

 **"SHOOT IT!" Archer reacted without thinking, Berserker's voice making him realize he that he needed to shoot. Forming a bow and arrow he fired at the Raven with pinpoint accuracy only for the bird to dodge. He continued to shoot and in a marvelous display of aerial acrobatics the creature dodged each shot.**

 **"How…" Berserker held his sword out still in its sheath and it grew into a two-handed blade. Archer took all this in even as he continued to shoot. This was new, Berserker wasn't the only servant different in this timeline.**

"Raven..." growled Qrow, his eyes narrowing before frowning. "How's she there?"

 **"Raven Branwen. Deadbeat mom and leader of a bandit clan. She's either Assassin class or Caster class. Skilled swordswoman with her multi-dust blade odachi. Willingness to kill is high, justifies it all with the idea that the weak deserve to die. Control of the elements due to being a Maiden, abilities limited only by her imagination. She can create portals to teleport to people she's bonded with but I don't know how the Grail might have affected that ability." Throughout the entire rundown of Raven's abilities Archer hadn't stopped firing at Raven and had managed to clip her once. The former bandit clan leader took to the clouds high above them and vanished from sight.**

Several people spat out their drinks. "She's a Maiden?!" Qrow choked out.

Ironwood scowled before banging a hand on his table. "We have to find her!" he shouted.

Ozpin placed a hand over his shoulder. "We do, but first let's finish this universe. We will speak about this later."

Most of the students just blinked. "A maiden?" repeated Yang. "But how can she be a maiden if she had me?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes before shrugging. "Not my problem any more," she noted as she relaxed back in her couch.

 **"How'd she die?"**

 **"No clue, one second we're all knocking back some drinks and the next Yang is a Maiden. No time to explain." Archer accepted that and then spotted something in the clouds he fired another projectile and a lightning bolt destroyed it.**

"What are these maidens?" asked Yang. "And I'm already a maiden, thanks!" JF raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your time in the bathroom says otherwise."

She blushed and sputtered while Blake grinned. Finally someone else was being teased about it!

 **"Fuck, I was hoping she wouldn't have that power in death." Archer created a sword and the blade twisted into an oversized arrow. Archer followed up by using Projection to create several copies of the sword floating around him. He then flooded the weapons with prana and began to crack. All the swords flew into the sky, lighting shot forward to counter them but three made it through the guard. Once in the sky they blew up, filling the sky with crimson energy.**

 **"CLANG!" Archer looked behind to see Berserker blocking a now broken odachi from hitting him. Its wielder, a black-haired woman with burning red eyes, glared at Berserker whose face had hardened at the sight of her.**

 **"Going for the back is all you're good for, isn't it Raven." Raven jumped back and sheathed her broken blade, with a flick of her wrist she withdrew it and a new red blade was in its place. "So then, the mighty Raven Branwen. Once a slayer of whole villages and now you're someone's attack dog."**

 **"Shut up!" Archer forms his preferred two short swords and grips them, ready for combat as Berserker gives a grin tinged with madness, a red glow beginning to form in his eyes.**

"Mom?" said Yang, confused.

JF was the one to answer her with zero sugarcoating. "Your mother's a bitch," he stated plainly. "She abandoned you mere months after your birth, and she's the leader of a tribe of murderers and thieves. She's a murderer herself, the one saving grace I'll give her is that she despises rape and doesn't allow her tribe to partake in it."

Ruby stared at him with wide eyes. "W-Well, she m-might still have c-changed, right?"

"No," was JF's dry reply. "She's too late for redemption. She's been too late for years now. The only thing she deserves is death... after a good old-fashioned long torture, of course."

Many shivered at the sadistic glee in his voice.

 **"What? You already were a bitch, now you just have a better title." Raven lunges at Berserker with a cry of rage. Their blades meet and Archer darts in. It soon becomes clear that Raven is much more skilled than either of them, having to dodge bouts of flame, piercing icicles, and blades of wind wasn't helping. The only reason they were near even was because Berserker seemed to know which buttons to push, her anger destroying the gap between their skill levels.**

"How can she use the Elements like that?" asked Yang. "It shouldn't be possible!"

"She's a Maiden," replied JF. "In the break between the realities I'll tell you about them."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "I have to disagree. They're not ready for it."

"I have to disagree with Nature," retorted JF. "You should not be alive right now. Do you want me to fix that?"

"Khor wouldn't let you kill me," stated the Headmaster.

"Oh, but I could kill and then bring you back to life," smiled the Writer. "Many, many, many times over. Do you want to start? I've got so many ideas I want to try."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed but he shut up.

 **"So, Raven I always wanted to know, did it feel good when you killed the last Maiden? Building up her trust in you, making sure she always thought of you up till the moment you snuffed her life out. I bet you and Vernal had a good laugh about that. From that alone I can already guess the wish you want granted, ultimate power. After all you tossed aside everyone for it, what else would you wish for?"**

 **"Shut up! That was a mercy, she wouldn't have lasted in Remnant the way she was!" Sparks fly as Berserker's weapon shifts into a shield and blocks her blade as it thrums with energy. Raven's eyes leak out energy in a flame like shape. "She had Salem and that damn Wizard wanting her dead or as their pawn, she was too weak for the world. And as for what I tossed aside, I did that for their own sake. Taiyang's morals wouldn't let him join me and I didn't want Yang ending up as a pawn in the Wizard and Salem's war." Her next blow sliced into Berserker's shoulder, he in turn brought his shield down on the blade and shattered it.**

"What?" said Yang. "Who's Salem? And who is the Wizard?"

"I will tell you about Salem later," smirked JF, enjoying the growing frustration on Ozpin's face. "As for the Wizard, it will be explained. A little tip: you know him."

 **"Whatever helps you sleep at night. All you did in the end was leave Yang with plenty of abandonment issues and curse her with the power of a Maiden. Archer, I'm gonna go wild." Archer leaps to the far side of the roof as a blood-red aura bursts from Berserker and pushed Raven off the roof. The dark-haired woman crashes into the street below, blood flying from her mouth when she hits the ground.**

 **"RAAGGH!" With a roar Berserker is seconds behind her, his blade back in its two-handed state but now wielded in only one hand. Raven rolls out of the way right as the blade hits the street, a crater forming from the impact as a cloud of dust hid him from view. Raven swung at the dust cloud and the force of her swing blew it away. Berserker was revealed to be crouching, his teeth bared in a growl as his eyes were glowing as red as the aura that surrounded him. The odachi struck Berserker in the leg and shattered on impact, his return swing caught her in the chest and sent Raven flying back into a parked car that warped around her body with the impact. "RAAAAGGHHHHH!" Berserker cried out as he rushed towards Raven's downed form, ice covers the street and spikes rush forward and impale Berserker through his left shoulder, his right thigh, and his stomach stopping in his tracks. With the added force of his charge Berserker was unable to stop, the icicles plunging through his body easily and decorating the streets with his blood. Raven gets to her feet and makes to move only to cry out as Archer put an arrow in her thigh. She clutches at the shaft and brakes it off when a pulse of aura catches her attention, she looks up to see Berserker swinging his sword at her.**

Everyone was gobsmacked by the fight. They knew Jaune was resistant but that much? Everyone of them would've collapsed in such a state.

 **"GAAAHHH!" Raven coughs up more blood as her left arm is separated from her body by the blade beam Berserker sent her way. Berserker then swings at the spikes of ice as Archer puts several more arrows in her legs. Berserker walks forward, the icicles still sticking out of his body. The red aura slowly fading away with each step as his wounds sealed shut, forcing the ice out with each step. Berserker's eyes return to their normal blue as he stops right in front of Raven. Pity fills his eyes as he stares down at her.**

"What?" asked Weiss, confused by the change.

"His... what was it?...Mad Enchantment is over, so the red Aura is gone," explained Roman. "Wonder which form is more powerful. Normal or in berserk."

 **% $#%#**

 **"You know Yang, Ruby, Qrow, Taiyang, they all cried for you. After everything you did to them they were still willing to cry for you when you died." Raven looked up at Jaune in shock. "You abandon them, work alongside Salem, and slaughter countless people and they still cried for you."**

Qrow's hands tightened. "I wouldn't have cried," he growled. "Her crimes are too much now. She's not my sister any more."

Ruby and Yang stared at him with shock but others nodded. "That's what I said," remarked JF. "Unredeemable."

 **"Was she happy?" Raven looked at Jaune with pleading eyes. Jaune could see she was done fighting, he had drained enough from her during the battle that she wouldn't be able to make a decent counter attack.**

 **"I didn't make it past the final battle but up till that moment I think was as happy as she could be. Yang had her friends, enjoyed her life, found love. I'm pretty sure she was happy." Raven closed her eyes and smiled, a lone tear falling down her face.**

 **"That's good." Raven looked back up at Jaune, her face serious once more. "Caster summoned me, no-one from Remnant but her power is nothing to sneeze at. She has an obsession with the Saber of this war and can create an item which will sever the contract between Master and Servant so that she can enslave the Servant." Jaune nods at that and raises his blade.**

 **"Thanks, one last piece of info before you go."**

"Is he going to kill her?" asked Ruby, a bit fearful. They had seen Jaune kill other people in the other realities but that didn't mean she had gotten used to it.

JF nodded with a happy smile on his face. "Yup. The little raven's going to take a loooooong vacation from Life."

 **SCHTT! Crocea Mors was driven through Raven, utterly destroying her chest and the organs within. Energy began to stream from her body and was sucked into Jaune as he used his semblance to absorb it.**

 **"I put the Wizard down permanently." A cruel grin made all the more terrifying by the blood pouring from her mouth graced Raven's face before her body dissolved away. Archer dropped down to the street and walked over to Jaune.**

 **"The Wizard?"**

 **"A parasitic soul that moved from body to body, absorbing the soul of his host over time and taking control of the body. He was a manipulative prick that ate away at a friend of ours right before our eyes. When that happened I lost it, I let him live until he crossed one more line and then I absorbed all his aura until there was nothing left. He couldn't move on after that." Archer watched as Jaune gripped the red sash that hung at his side as he shook with anger. "That bastard said he was on our side but all he cared about was that the population was sustainable, individual lives didn't matter to him in the end. I'm 90% sure he had a hand in the death of Ruby's mother." Jaune sighed and put his weapon into its sheathe form again.**

Ozpin narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. As long as his name wasn't mentioned he would be fine. Qrow, Goodwitch and Ironwood, though, looked at him, for the first time doubt seeping into their minds.

 **"Let's go let everyone know we took out a Servant. That item sounds like we'll need to make a plan around it."**

 **"This Servant did happen in my time, Raven didn't though."**

 **"Good, you know what to expect." Archer's next words froze Jaune in place.**

 **"Illya died and no offense but her last Servant was stronger than you." Archer was surprised when a smirk was Jaune's response to what he said. He was met with a steely-eyed gaze filled with determination.**

 **"Her last Servant couldn't prevent her from getting devoured by the Greater Grail. I absorbed Raven's essence just then, I can feel it inside of me." Archer looked at him in shock. "I swore to her that I would protect her. I don't go back on my word." Determination, burning determination filled Jaune's eyes as he stared at Archer. "I did not wipe the Einzberns out just so Illya could die anyway. She is going to survive this war and get to know her brother. If I'm not enough I'll beat everything that Shirou needs to know in order to protect her into him."**

"That's our Jaune," smiled Yang. "Determined and never giving up."

 **"I have little natural talent."**

 **"Nor do I, all that means is I need to train him till he collapses to the ground wishing he was dead." Archer looked at the unfamiliar Servant and felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, Hope. This unknown Berserker could change the timeline, he could stop his past self from making the choices that led to him become what he is today. And if he failed Archer could just kill his past self before it was all over. Jaune started walking back only to find his arms filled with Illya when she rushed him.**

 **"Berserker! What were you thinking!?" Jaune smiled down at Illya and set her on the ground. He rubbed her head and smiled at her.**

 **"Come on Illya, do you doubt my strength that much?" Illya's servants and the others had caught up to them. Rin was chewing Archer out while Saber and Shirou stood off to the side.**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Such a mean Master you are. Moving on my planned worked." Illya looked at him in shock, he had told her his plan and she thought it would never work. "I absorbed that Servant's power and I'm burning through it right now. We might not be able to make a wish but this should keep you alive." Illya wrapped Jaune in a hug once more, tears welling up in her eyes.**

 **"Thank you." Jaune returned the hug.**

"And now he has saved her as well," smiled Pyrrha. "He really is a hero."

"Funny," remarked JF. "In many worlds he is instead seen as a weakling, a failure, and a pathetic loser. Sometimes by you yourself."

Pyrrha bristled but held her tongue. She couldn't control what happened in the other universes.

 **"I promised you I would protect you. No matter what I will keep my word." Jaune's face hardened for a moment. Illya would not die, he wouldn't allow it. If he had to die to keep her safe so be it, he did it for Ruby and he would do it for Illya. His gaze then turned on Shirou.**

 **"Oh Shirou, if you're going to have a dream of being a hero you're going to need training. Get ready for training for hell, by the time I'm done with you'll be able to hold your own against anything." At the gleam in Jaune's eyes Shirou felt a chill run down his spine.**

 **"He's right Master, I shall help in this effort."**

 **"Count me in, sounds like it'll be fun."**

 **"I'll help Onii-chan as well."**

 **Shirou felt an immense desire to run for it at that moment. It showed he had some common sense.**

"I can only faintly imagine how hard that training is going to be," shivered Mercury, whose training hadn't been easy, either. JF smirked.

''Jaune will put him through his post-Beacon training. He'll work him till his bones break and his muscles tear then he'll uses his semblance to stich him back up and make him do it all over again."

"That will be his training after the Fall of Beacon?" asked Pyrrha, shocked.

Khor was the one to reply. "In some universes, yes," he said. "In others... even more."

 **& (%*#%^#^**

 **Shirou clutched Sakura to him as he stared in horror at the pit of insects that resided in her basement. Berserker had taken one look at her after their encounter with Shinji and Rider and flipped out, grabbing her and demanding to know what was inside her body. In the face of his fury, none of it directed at her, she had broken down and told them everything. She told them how pieces of the last grail were insider her body, how the worms inserted into her by her adoptive family kept her alive but would rob her of her sanity over time. Shirou felt like stabbing himself when he learned how Shinji systematically abused her in every way, shape, and form and he hadn't noticed a thing, he had let the guy walk away earlier on when Rin and the others said they should kill him. He had just wanted no one to die and instead he sent an angry Shinji back home where he took everything out on Sakura. Upon hearing that all he could do was beg Sakura for forgiveness.**

Everyone, but the obvious, felt sick at this. Many pitied the poor Sakura. JF grimaced.

"Sakura doesn't get many happy endings, I relish the ones she does though. For every one filled with happiness another three see her dead or driven to madness." Many agreed with him, pitying the poor girl.

 **In the pit the worms writhed and Shirou was sure he would be sick, Sakura had been put in that thing constantly!? He then turned towards Berserker who had Sakura's grandfather in his grip, one hand gripping his skull while the other is right over her heart.**

 **"Damn you're a nasty piece of work. Is being a parasite a requirement for immortality or is that just my bad luck to meet two parasites?" Zouken didn't reply, all he could do is scream as his prana was ripped away from him violently and painfully. Berserker had explained what he was doing early on. First he had drained the Grail shards in Sakura of their power, removing their threat to her life, and then the worms inside her were drained of all their power, killing the creatures. After invading the Matou house, destroying any defense in their path Berserker was now draining Zouken of all his energy. The worms in the pit next to them died and Shirou watched as one by one they died. "So you just need one of these things to live, each one holding a portion of your soul so that if you die you can hop to one of them and rebuild your body." An insane grin appeared on Berserker's face as the distinctive red aura of Mad Enhancement began to flicker in and out. "WHAT A JOKE!? ARE YOU TRULY SUCH A COWARD THAT YOU'D TURN INTO A WORM TO SURVIVE!? NO THAT'S AN INSULT TO THE WORMS! YOU'RE BELOW THEM!" Every worm in the pit has died now, their bodies dissolving into a disgusting sludge. Zouken has stopped moving now.**

Many shrank at Jaune's rage. "He's scary..." said Ruby.

"Then you should see him in your own universe when he's really pissed," snickered JF. "I'm not saying it's scarier but surely it would scare you."

 **Even a Heroic Servant with strength at rank E can lift boulders with ease. Those with A level strength could create destruction on the level of natural disasters with nothing but their physical might. To a Servant with C rank strength human bones were no tougher to break than snapping a pencil was to a regular human. With a quick squeeze of his hand Berserker reduced Zouken's head to nothing more than a thin red paste, splattering the wall in front of him with blood and brain matter. Shirou looked at Berserker with wide eyes as the warrior turned back towards them, his eyes cold and his face splattered with red, only hours ago the man had been giving Illya a piggy-back ride and teaching him strategy with a smile on his face.**

The students shivered at the image. The contrast between the two images was so strong it was disturbing.

 **Berserker had said that he didn't want Shirou to end up like him and on the way here he made it clear what he meant. He didn't want Shirou to suffer the loss of someone close to him for a long time and after seeing what Sakura went through daily Shirou realized it would have only been a matter of time. With burning determination Shirou met Berserker's gaze.**

 **"Teach me everything." Berserker merely nodded. Shirou looked at the shivering girl in his arms and tightened his grip on her. If he ever saw Shinji again he would make the boy pay for his crimes, this time he wouldn't let him walk away.**

"He deserves it," grumbled Qrow.

"Sure he does," nodded JF. "But slowly. It's better."

 ** _* &%))%&%&_**

 **Illya watched as her Servant's life played out in front of her, just as she had every night for the past few months.**

"What!?"

"Servants and Masters will see the other's life as the war drags on, a side effect of the bond they share." Nobody really knew how to react to that as Remnant had no such thing as Masters and Servants, so they wisely decided not to talk about it.

 **She watched him grow up, he was loved by his family but smothered. He grew up with his family treating him like something fragile. At times he seemed little more than a mascot for them.**

 **She watched him go to Beacon, watched as he grew under his partner's, the first person to actually believe in him, teachings. Berserker was incredibly dense, not noticing she loved him till she kissed him right before she ran off to get herself killed. Illya couldn't understand that. Berserker's partner had just watched the woman fly away from killing the strongest person on the campus and then ran off to fight the woman alone, said woman using flames and glass weapons which rendered her semblance worthless for her usual methods of using it yet she went after her anyway? Was it pride, stupidity, or just a way to commit suicide? No matter the answer it didn't matter, this was the moment Berserker became such. After calling friends to try and get Pyrrha some help he later flew into a rage, slaughtering the Grimm around him consumed by anger and sorrow.**

Pyrrha looked down. "Why did I do it?" she asked to no one in particular."What was I thinking?"

"That's what most Writers are asking themselves as well, admittably you had been given a load of crap about destiny, duty, and other messed up stuff but still this was the moment I questioned your intelligence." replied JF. "As entertaining as it is to see death reaping souls, I was hoping more for Death to reap Cinder's soul over there."

Cinder shivered.

 **She watched as he buried everything and went to the place where his partner's killer supposedly came from. Watched as he began to have more incidents where his emotions came out and a Berserk state overtook him. Watched as he learned just what his partner had become mixed up it, came face to face with the magic his world possessed. Relics that could rival the Grail and sources of power that hopped from host to host. She saw as he began a tentative relationship and watched as it blossomed.**

 **The Wizard, she saw why he called the creature a parasite, she watched as the farm boy named Oscar was slowly lost to them and replaced. The creature that killed him acted like it was sorry but Illya had spent years around professional monsters, she saw the lie for what it was and so did Berserker. He didn't act at first, aware that the creature dubbed the Wizard was necessary for a time, he didn't act until the creature tried to sacrifice the last two members of his team. She watched as a supposedly immortal being died as Berserker drained all his power, leaving him none to perform his brand of reincarnation.**

Everyone choked as the images showed Jaune draining the life energy of a short boy with dark hair and tanned skin. JF smirked, knowing who was dying instead. Ozpin shifted uncomfortably under the stares of his closest allies.

 **Berserker had never told her the down-side to this action, that his friend Ruby never forgave him. She believed they could save Oscar, that the boy's soul might still be salvageable. It wasn't, Illya knew enough about the type of magic the Wizard used to know the boy's soul was gone, but she didn't know that. She watched their war against the Witch named Salem.**

 **Illya had finally reached the end, she wondered when she would. Berserker and his friends were thrown back by a massive blast of magic during their fight against Salem, hurting each one of them badly. In response, Berserker reached out with his semblance to all six of them and poured all his power into them, ignoring his own wounds that were steadily bleeding him out. The Witch died to the scythe of Ruby Rose, his friends embraced each other in celebration and then noticed they were missing one, she saw the horror on their faces as Berserker collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood.**

"JAUNE!"

 **"JAUNE!"**

 **Illya sat up in her bed, panic filling her. She looked to the side and saw Berserker sleeping on his cot. Jaune … so that is his true name. When he talked her into giving her Onii-chan a chance he mentioned how much it hurt to never fix bridges. Illya was sure he was talking about Ruby, about how he never managed to patch things up with his best friend.**

 **The young girl got up and padded over to Jaune, crawling up on him and hugging him. His arms wrapped around her unconsciously, Illya snuggled into his chest. It was so long she had forgotten what it felt like to be held during the night.**

 **"Good night Jaune."**

"He died?" asked Weiss, shocked.

JF nodded, his face cut from stone. "You killed Salem, the Queen of the Grimm, but his wounds were too grave. He blacked out and was picked by the Grail for the Grail War."

 **#)($)# &%&***

 **Jaune drank his tea as he tried hard not to think about what was going on back at Shirou's house. The battle against Caster had been harsh, draining, and ended with Saber drained of Prana and Archer going rouge. Since Shirou and Saber's connection was fragile at best he wasn't able to give her Prana the usual way, Rin gave them a solution that would let Shirou physically give Saber Prana and upon hearing that he hightailed it out of there with Illya. The ritual they used involved sex and he was not sticking around, he was haunted enough from the time Nora and Ren forgot to check and see if their room was soundproofed. Added in that Rin was joining in and Sakura had walked in as they ran out he didn't want to be there once they got going, as his trainer he knew just how much stamina Shirou could have when motivated and Jaune was certain for Shirou would be extremelly well-motivated.**

Everyone's jaw dropped. Khor would've been shocked but he already knew what was happening. JF chuckled. The students looked half sickly pale and half disgusted. Blake looked really interested and with something red trailing down her nose.

 **"Berserker… can you answer some questions for me?" Jaune glanced at Illya who was sipping her own drink.**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Can you explain love to me?"**

 **"SPPCHKK! GACK!" Jaune chocked on his drink at Illya's question, of all the things she could have asked that wasn't what he was expecting. "Why do you think I'm a good person to ask?" Illya shrugged at that.**

 **"Who else can I ask?" Jaune grimaced at that question, his dreams had shown him her life and it only made him feel even more certain about his removal of the Einzbern family. Love was something that had been in short supply for her after she lost her parents.**

The student's mood was ruined by the sadness for what Illya had to go through.

 **"Love is something that drives you crazy, it makes you want to do impossible things and can let you do such things. It can be your ruin or your greatest accomplishment. And there are many kinds of love. The kind you feel for family, the kind you feel for a spouse, the kind you feel for your friends." Jaune stared up at the sky as he spoke, memories coming to the surface as tried to describe something that you could spend your whole life contemplating and never truly understanding. To this day he still had no idea what he truly felt for Pyrrha, it was love but how strongly he felt he would never know.**

 **"Love makes you crazy… is that why you had Weiss see a psychologist before you began to date." Jaune's thoughts ground to a halt as he starred at his Master.**

Winter spat out her drink before she began laughing. Weiss blushed bright red but she was smiling.

 **"How much of my life have you seen?"**

 **"The dreams skipped through most of your childhood, gave me the highlights of Beacon and then showed me pretty much everything after you learned of Magic." Jaune starred at the girl with his mouth hanging open and a massive blush on his face. "Don't worry, I already knew about sex before I saw you and Weiss taking petty vengeance on her father." A twitch appear on Jaune's face at the knowledge that Illya had seen them in such a position. "How was using his desk for se…MMPH!" Jaune cut her off mid-sentence by placing his hand over her mouth, not wanting to hear anymore as his face was now blazing red.**

Winter's laughters turned into hacked coughs while Jacques was outraged. "WHAT?!"

Qrow was laughing like there was no tomorrow, clutching his sides, and even Ironwood was silently chuckling at his rival's dismay. Weiss blushed even more fiercely but the smile remained.

 **"O…okay ignoring that now. No I had Weiss do that because I would have felt scummy otherwise." Illya continued to stare at him so he sighed and continued. "Seeing as you've seen everything I'm sure that includes the first time I used my semblance."**

 **"When Weiss was pierced through her stomach by the spear and several organs were damaged or destroyed." Jaune grimaces at Illya's description of the event, just thinking about he can remember the cold feeling that had filled his chest as he tried to stop the blood loss. The warmth leaving her and flowing through his fingers as she just kept bleeding and then the sight of her aura kick starting once more, the drain on his letting him know he was doing this.**

Everyone but Ozpin, Adam, Whitley, and Jacques paled at the description. The former three for obvious reasons while Ozpin was more amazed at the sheer regeneration factor Jaune's semblance granted Weiss.

 **"Yeah, that. I think given the events it was justifiable to think it was some version of Hero's syndrome or even worse that it was a side-effect of my semblance. The second was easy enough to dismiss after no-one else showed any behavioral changes and once I was assured that her feelings weren't the result of her near-death experience I had no problem giving us a try. We kept it quiet because well…. Honestly Nora and Yang were the main reasons. And after Ruby cut ties with me we honestly couldn't bring our relationship into the open. Weiss had already lost one family and I didn't want to be the reason she lost another. The only reason I didn't call it off is because she refused to accept it. Heh heh. I remember one time when she got a little tipsy she said that when we got married either Winter or Ruby would be the one to walk her down the aisle." Jaune stares down at his drink as what he says sinks in, he and Weiss had tentatively made plans to get married once the war was over but his death kinda screwed those plans up. Jaune's thoughts ground to a halt at that last thought.**

Everyone had began to laugh when Jaune had explained why he had Weiss see a psychologist, but they turned sad when he mentioned Ruby cutting ties with him and then downcast when he mentioned his death. "So, he died?" said Ruby.

"Yep, heart stopped beating and his soul left the mortal plane." JF saw no reason to sugarcoat it. Yang glared at him as Ruby began to cry but the bones forming around him made her look away.

 **He had died. It wasn't until now that that fact really sunk in. He had died and now he would never see them again. He was never going to walk Nora down the aisle like he promised he would, he would never be Ren's best man, he would never be able to patch things up with Ruby, he'd never get to wake up with Weiss in his arms again. Jaune had to make efforts to control his breathing, it hadn't registered that he couldn't wish himself back to life till now. With the Grail corrupted even if it granted the wish it would be in the most horrible way possible.**

Many sniffed at knowing that even if Jaune lived, he would never come back ever again. He had just lost everything he had ever known and loved in one single swoop.

 **"Berserker?" Jaune looked up to see Illya looking at him with concern and the sight made him calm down.**

 **'That's right, this is no different than last time.' Jaune reaches over and pats Illya on the head while assuring her he is fine. 'I don't matter, I'm a Heroic Spirit, still questioning how I ever become one, and a Servant to boot. My time is over but Illya's isn't.' Illya looks up at Jaune with a beaming smile as she leaves some money for their drinks. He picks her up and sets her on his back as they head back to the mansion they were occupying for the duration of the war. Illya snuggles into his neck as she falls asleep halfway back. 'As long as she lives and can smile like that I've done my job, just like last time.' Last time he died his last sight was Weiss's smile as she hugged her team, it made everything worth it, Illya's smile was worth almost as much.**

Weiss wiped some tears away. "That dolt," she said in an affectionate voice. "Of course he would think a smile is worth dying for."

 ** _^*$(^ &$(*%_**

 **Jaune coughed up blood as his assailant sent him skidding across the floor. The attacker had nearly killed Sena and Leysritt and now wanted to kill Illya. Illya stood behind him, several magic constructs ready to blast the foe, Jaune was near panicking at the identity of his foe. The man standing across from them was the Archer servant from the last Grail War, Gilgamesh the strongest heroic spirit. He was a freaking Demigod with a personal dimension filled with endless amounts of treasures: weapons, magic artifacts, apparently a floating fortress that put anything Atlas had to shame. He had hundreds if not thousands of Nobel Phantasms, most Heroic Spirits were lucky to have two.**

"Fuck."

That was the general meaning of the several exclamations and expressions that ran through the Watchers. Yang had vocalized it in the most shortened way possible.

"Gilgamesh is like Jacques" grinned JF. Jacques perked up at that. "Desperately using power and objects to compensate for being such a failure of sentient life."

The businessman narrowed his eyes but stayed silent, fearing the dark Writer.

 **'How the fuck is this possible, he's supposed to have been destroyed." Jaune watched as Gilgamesh swung his arm and golden portals opened up and shot several swords in their direction. Jaune swung the flat of Crocea Mors in their direction and created a 'wall' of wind to send them flying back. Out of the corner of his eye Jaune saw Sena and Leysritt get up, worse for the wear but still alive.**

 **"Illya, I need a boost." Illya nodded and called upon her Command Seals.**

 **"Berserker, destroy him. Berserker, don't lose." Jaune felt his power rise as the commands were given. They weren't guarantees of victory but they gave him a nice power boost. "It was fun Illya, forgive me for this." He took a step back and then hit Illya on the back of the neck.**

 **"Ber..serker?" Illya collapsed to the ground out cold, even her enhanced body couldn't handle the blow.**

 **"Sena, Ley, get her out of here." The two maids nodded and ran over to her. Gilgamesh rushed them only to be stopped by Jaune, their blades crossing in a deadlock. During this time the two maids ran outside, Sena carrying Illya as she was the only one with both arms still attached.**

 **"You think this will stop me, I am the absolute strongest. All who stand in the way of my enjoyment will die. Who are you to stand in the way of the King of Heroes?" Jaune shoves him back and puts Crocea Mors into its longsword mode.**

Blake hissed and Yang's eyes narrowed. "He's got an ego as large as his power," growled Nora, not liking him in the slightest.

Jacques scoffed. "He's got the power, he can say whatever he wants."

JF grinned at him. "I'm dying for the break to arrive, when it does I'll hold you to those words." he said. "I have a few things to tell you and Ozpin... and a few things to try out as well."

Both men knew that didn't bode well with their health.

 **"Heh, me? I'm nobody, just a guy that somehow ended up ascending to the Throne of Heroes. But I can promise you this, you won't be touching Illya!" Gilgamesh smirked at him, finding enjoyment in the anger in Jaune's eyes. More portals opened as Jaune used his semblance on himself as Mad Enhancement began to take effect. The red aura surrounded him and mixed with the white of his semblance. Several swords shot out at him only to shatter upon impact with his aura.**

 **"GGGHHAA!" Berserker charged Gilgamesh, a crater forming where he kicked off the ground. Gilgamesh laughed as he leapt to the side, dodging the blow that shattered the ground where he once stood.**

 **"HAHA! What fire in your eyes, you might actually be worth the effort mongr.. GAHHH!" Gilgamesh's eyes widened as a fist slammed into his chest, his breath leaving him as he was thrown back into the wall, several ribs cracking as well. He then ducked as Berserker's blade carved into where his head once was, the wall blasting back from the force of the swing. The entirety of the mansion behind it collapsing and several hundred feet of the forest behind the mansion getting cut down. "Heh, pretty strong mongrel." Another portal opened and a large blade slammed into Berserker followed by five more shoving him back. "But I am still the strongest, hey moron go after the girl." Gilgamesh looked to where the brat he was using for a temporary master was when this started only to see he had already fled. He blocked Berserker's next sword swing as his anger rises, of course the little shit had run away. Gilgamesh turned his attention back to Berserker, blocking each swing as they came.**

Many were cheering Jaune on, but Ironwood kept his mind from getting too optimistic. "He can't win," he said. "The boy might be strong, but this Gilgamesh is far too strong."

"No wonder you're losing against Salem," tutted JF. "If that's the amount of faith you have in your knights, then you should simply surrender."

Ironwood gritted his teeth but didn't say anything.

 **"What are you? Rank B, yes I put you between that and low A ranking. What a waste of time!" A multitude of portals opened as Gilgamesh kicked Berserker back and released their payloads at him. Explosion after explosion erupted from where Berserker stood, roars filled the air as Berserker is hit again and again. Eventually the projectiles end and chains shoot out and wrap around Berserker.**

 **"Those are the Chains of Heaven, more than enough to hold you." Gilgamesh walks towards Berserker with a sword drawn as the red aura evaporates. "Even if the Doll were to use your final Command Seal to call you away it wouldn't work. Be grateful that I deigned to use the Chains to bind you, its more than a nobody like you deserves."**

 **"EX rank." Gilgamesh stops and stares at his opponent. "I read about you in Illya's library, her 'family' was meticulous in their record keeping. You are the sole bearer of the EX rank and wield the pinnacle of Nobel Phantasms, I'm honestly amazed you didn't win the last War." Gilgamesh scoffs at that, the memory of what occurred fresh in his mind.**

 **"I did win, if it hadn't been for my beloved Saber's Master ordering her to destroy the Grail I would have claimed if and her for my own."**

"He disgusts me," growled Roman.

"But if he's strong enough to win the war, I wonder how will Jaune defeat him," added Mercury.

"Actually that's his own arrogance talking, Saber and Illya's father might have won, but although that's a big might, but Emiya discovered the Grail's corruption and ordered Saber to destroy it," commented JF. "Power doesn't just corrupts. Most of the times it makes arrogant as well."

 **"I see, no-one can actually beat you. Not without the circumstances being tilted in their favor to an extreme degree." Berserker looked back up at Gilgamesh with a grin filled with madness. "LUCKILY I CAN DO THAT!" Power erupted around the bound knight and shattered the chains, his aura soon joined it along with the red aura of Mad Enhancement. Gilgamesh stepped back in shock.**

 **"How!? How can a mongrel like you have such power!?" Berserker held his sword above his head, all the power gathering around it.**

 **"Assassin, Caster, and Rider. When each of those Servants died I absorbed all their power, I planned on making sure the Grail couldn't get ahold of it so that Illya would live and burning through it all to kill you should work just as well! A pillar of energy shot out of Crocea Mors, Gilgamesh was reminded of when Saber's Excalibur destroyed the Grail ten years ago. "I made Illya a promise, I swore she would survive this war! I refuse to break my word and anyone that tries to do so…" Jaune swings the sword, all the gathered power being flung forward right at Gilgamesh. The strongest Heroic Spirit tries to draw his strongest weapon from his Treasury but it's too late, the gathered energy strikes him and begins to tear him apart. "…. CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!"**

 **"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, YOU MONGRAALLLL!" An explosion occurs, engulfing the entire mansion that once housed Illya and her entourage.**

Everyone waited with held breaths for the result of the mighty attack. Ironwood was shocked while JF was smirking at their faces.

"Don't you just love it when death wipes away a person's arrogance?"

Khor chuckled and nodded, but no one else shared their sense of humour.

 **& ^$^*(&**

 **Jaune limped down the escape route, blood from the maids' wounds showing him the way by staining the snow. He clutched the broken hilt of Crocea Mors in his hand, the power too much for the blade to handle despite its durability. His armor was cracked, his clothes torn, and all of it covered in blood, he wasn't sure how much of it was his.**

 **'Oum, I hope that killed the bastard. I think even he'd be hard pressed to survive that, especially in a flesh and blood body, but I didn't see no body and that came back to bite us plenty before.' Jaune kept moving forward, faint traces of energy leaking off him. He made it another fifty feet before collapsing against a tree, sliding down against the trunk till he hit the ground. All around him the snow turned red as he tried to get up but failed. He felt the last of his Command Seals get used but he couldn't respond to the summons, he lacked the energy to do so. Everything had been used up in that last attack, all the power of the Servants he had absorbed and his own. Panic filled him as he realized he was dying, again.**

 **'Illya… I need to get back to her.' Jaune tried to move once more but failed just as he had last time. 'I can't leave just yet, I have to make sure she's safe.' A small part of Jaune voiced another fear, the fear of dying alone once more. Last time he had slipped away before the others even noticed.**

Many had tears in their eyes at that. He wasn't afraid of dying: just of dying alone. He just wanted someone to be there with him as he left.

 **"Damn I suck, once more I die before I can apologize. Last time it was Ruby and this time its…"**

 **"BERSERKER!" Jaune looked up to see Illya staring down at him in horror, Shirou, Rin, and Saber standing right behind her.**

 **"Hey there Master, I think this is as far as I go." Illya dropped to her knees and grabbed his arm.**

 **"No! NO! You can't go! Please don't leave me!" Jaune brought one arm up and wrapped it around her, pulling the sobbing girl into his embrace. Shirou and Rin were examining him, possibly trying to think of a way to save him but Jaune knew it was pointless, it wasn't the multitude of wounds that was going to kill him but the sheer lack of energy. His connection to the world was hanging on by a thread and it was only a matter of time before it snapped. His other arm snapped out and grabbed Shirou by the collar and pulled him close.**

 **"I know you have a saving people thing that puts my entire team and team RWBY to shame but let me make sure one thing sticks. Illya comes before any random person, you got it!?" Shirou nods, his eyes not wavering from the glare that had made the likes of Mercury Black take a step back. "Good." The last sliver of energy Jaune had flowed into Shirou and Illya as he began to mutter a chant that he could never forget, the one that Pyrrha had spoken for him so long ago. " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_ Shirou's eyes widened as he felt a power waking up in him while Illya stared at him with teary eyes. "That … that should help you two, I left a small notebook that can give you some information on aura at Shirou's place. I … I had a lot of fun Illya, I actually got to feel like a father at times with you. Now go finish what your Papa started and destroy that corrupted Grail." Jaune's head lulled to the side, his body dissolving into light. Unlike the other Servants no energy flowed out of him, every last bit spent and ensuring the Grail got nothing from him.**

 **"Berserker! Berserker! JAUNE! DON'T GO!" Once more darkness consumed Jaune's vision, his last sight Illya clutching what remained of his body before he completely disappeared.**

 ***%)^)(^*% &)**

 **Jaune's eyes opened, that alone scared him. He didn't really recall anything from when he was at the Throne of Heroes, so he wasn't expecting consciousness to return. he looked around and realized he was in a hospital somewhere. An IV was stuck in him and the spots where he had been hurt in that battle with Salem itched. He noticed a flash of white and gold in the corner and saw Crocea Mors, undamaged besides looking like it needed a good polishing. Jaune managed to get himself into a sitting position and rubbed his head, his hand brushing against an eye-patch while doing so.**

"What?" was everyone's response. A second earlier he was dying and then he was in a hospital that really didn't look like it was from Illya's world.

 **'Really hoping I didn't lose an eye, given my luck I probably did. Was that some crazy dream, Illya, the Grail, everything? He looked to the side and froze at the picture on the bedside table. He scrambled and snatched it up. Staring up at him from the photograph was Illya, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, and Saber. The time stamp on the photo dating a year after Illya had summoned him, no way had the War dragged on that long with the five, six if you counted Archer but that was a questionable, of them working to stop it. Flipping the picture over he found writing on the back.**

 ** _"Thanks for the entertainment, always so fun to see the good guys win. You'll be happy to know Illya will live a full life. You should know that you didn't actually become a true Heroic Spirit, I simply slipped your spirit into the system for a one-time summon. It was child's play to manipulate the Einzbern's to use a catalyst that could serve as a basis for you to come out of, in this case it was a piece of wood from Joan of Arc's pyre. As for how I got your spirit, you died. Several times actually, your friends restarted your heart twice and you've been in a coma for a week. Now that your part in the war is done I put you back where you belong. Sincerely, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. PS: You did indeed kill Gilgamesh, I always hate that version of him. His child self is much better."_**

"Who's this Kischur?" wondered Yang.

"Watch on and you'll find out," replied JF.

 **'Zelretch, oh the Grail gave me the basics on him. An immortal vampire that loves to toy with people all over the multiverse, time and space mean nothing to his power. Oum only knows why he did that to me. It's probably some big joke that only he can understand.' Jaune looks at the picture one more time, curious but ultimately uncaring about how Saber was still there, his focus solely on the bright smile Illya had while hugging her brother. 'Still, at least Illya's happy.' The sound of shattering glass fills Jaune's ears and he looks to the source. Ruby is standing in the doorway in shock, the rest of their friends standing behind her. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had seen them all. He smiled at them and waved.**

"He's returned to our world?" asked Ruby before smiling. "He can fix bridges with me now!"

"And he can marry me," added Weiss, smirking at the faces both Ruby and Pyrrha made.

 **"Hey guys, can I assume we won?" His answer comes in the form of Weiss rushing him and pulling him into an intense kiss, one which he eagerly returns. He eagerly accepts the slap that follows, the pain proving this isn't a dream. With a laugh he tugs Weiss down onto his lap and hugs her close, burying his face in her hair and drinking in her presence. The rest of the group crowds around but Jaune is too absorbed in his current actions to notice. Once he does he's barely able to follow along as his friends shout out their glee at his awakening and anger at his actions. Ruby begs for forgiveness she never needed to ask for and he eagerly hugs his reinstated best friend. He asks for her permission to marry her partner right after, loving the blush it puts on Weiss's face and the glee it puts in the groups eyes. Later he told them about what had happened to him, it showed just how much crazy the seven of them had been exposed to when they accepted his tale rather than finding out what sized straightjacket he wore.**

 ** _A year later when their daughter was born there was really only one name they could give her, Illya Schnee-Arc._**

As the screen cut to black, everyone let out a breath. "Whelp, that was a thing," said Yang.

"It surely leaves many things without answer," remarked Blake, but she was happy it had ended well.

Weiss was seriously considering Illya as the name for a possible future daughter. She would need to ask Jaune but that was the least. She knew he would probably accept.

JF smiled and stood up, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "And now," he said with a somehow creepy grin. "It's time we have a nice talk."


	28. Salem's Ace

**_Heya guys! Guess what... my brother wanted to watch Tangled... again..._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter (you who don't have to watch Tangled for the tenth time in 3 days...)_**

Needless to say Ozpin, Jacques, Whitley and Ironwood did not find the talk to be `nice`.

That is not to say that JF was anything but calm to everyone else. It was just to say that he did live up to his promise and showed the four of them what he was capable of. While Khor entertained the others in the Watching Hall, of course. The four men were almost sure to still have some pieces of bones in their system. JF was smiling... and that said it all.

"Very well, are you ready for this?" he asked with a smile. "I surely hope so because it will be a quite different universe."

"What do you mean?" asked Blake.

"Well, in this one there's no Grail at all," he replied. "And since in the last one it was basically all the Grail's actions, or rather the vampire Zelretch's, this one is obviously going to be different."

"Oh, good," said Weiss. "It was getting confusing trying to understand all that stuff."

"It was your first time watching something so far away from Remnant," he replied. "It was to be expected."

"So..." smiled Ruby. "What are we gonna watch now?"

As the screen activated, JF smirked. "This."

 **Salem's POV**

Ozpin spat out his coffee. "WHAT?!"

The others had minor reactions, knowing about Salem since JF had told them everything. "But what is this POV?" asked Weiss.

JF shrugged. "This is a documentation of the universe," he said. "It means at what you'll be seeing will be from the Point of View of the aforementioned person... or entity."

"So we'll see what Salem sees and think?"

"More or less..."

 **Pitiful humans, they cling to the Arc clan like parasites. If this clan were to leave the town would follow instantly. This family has been a thorn in my side for so long, so many lifetimes that have been unable to succeed thanks to the Arcs. While the Arcs are powerful this generation has grown complacent, their strength hasn't wavered but a fool is now the patriarch. A twig snaps and I shoot launch an energy ball to where the noise originated. A little figure jumps over it and makes to scurry away only for a Beowolf to block him. He turns around and I see a minature little Arc, the characteristic blond hair and blue eyes standing out. However, this boy is dressed in secondhand clothes at best and looks thin. It's like looking at Cinder when I found her all those years ago.**

"Jaune?" called out Pyrrha, surprised by her crush's ragged appearance.

 **"Who are you little boy and what are you doing here?" the boy looks around as if searching for an escape route but he gives up after seeing that the rest of the pack that I had prowling around has returned.**

 **"My name is Jaune Arc and I smelled a dead man on you, I wanted to know how his scent could be here." Oh, he doesn't look like a Faunus. And he carries the Arc name yet I was just using a telescope to spy on his family. Interesting.**

 **"I've killed many men, you'll have to be more specific."**

 **"His name was Watts." How does this little slip of a boy know Watts? Now that I think about it Watts once mentioned a boy whose family offered him up as a lab experiment. They didn't know what it was for but merely wanted him to suffer, Watts didn't bother learning the name or even cared about the details he just wanted a lab rat.**

"WHAT?!" shouted Weiss, outraged.

"Why would they even do that?!" exclaimed Nora.

JF shrugged. "The world might be in shades of grey," he said. "But sometimes, it's so dark it's impossible to tell it from black."

Adam, not at all disturbed by the news, looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's with Writers and dark universes?" he asked.

JF laughed. "Oh, well, dark realities are so much better than happy, boring ones," he said. "We might have different reasons to search the darkness but at least we know that darkness is everywhere, no matter how hard we try to ignore it."

"Ditto," agreed Khor.

 **"So you're the little Halfling he created." The boy's eyes shift into a Grimm's and then spikes rush out of his shadow and pierce every Beowolf around him. In the second it takes for me to register the attack he makes a move to escape. It's futile as I catch him easily but that was an impressive try for a whelp. To have a semblance so young and for it to be so powerful, he's barely tapped the surface of what he could probably do. I grab him by the neck and hold him up while he struggles.**

"A Halfling?" wondered Ruby. "What's that? And why does Jaune have Grimm eyes?"

"Ms Rose, it appears that Mr Arc has been subjected to scientific experiments that turned him into a half-Grimm," explained Ozpin. "Even though I'm not sure how that is possible."

"There are many things you're not sure about," cackled JF. "And many more you just don't know anything about."

 **"You said your name was Jaune, correct?" The boy continues to struggles in my grip and his shadow makes to strike me but I merely bat it away while his struggles are nothing but wasted energy. I tighten my grip and raise him to my eye level.**

 **"I asked you a question, I won't ask nicely again." The boy quits struggling and nods to show his answer. I let him go and his Grimm eyes glare up at me. I can see he plans to run the first chance he can.**

"That much is obvious," snarked Cardin.

"Not really," said Blake. "If she's so powerful, and he knows it, the mere fear of her will keep him rooted in place. Right now he might be struggling but as soon as he sees just how powerful Salem is he will freeze."

 **"Now then what if I could offer you a place to go, a place where you could grow strong, and the chance to make all those that wronged you pay." That last one is what makes the boy's eyes stop darting around and focus on me. I have to hold back a smirk.**

 **Watts told me that Ozpin was the one to destroy his lab. The fact that this boy is alive means Ozpin decided to spare him, he probably thought the boy would be useful one day. Well he will be most useful, for my forces however. I must thank you for handing me a perfect little solider Ozpin.**

"Fuck," swore the usually calm Headmaster. They had seen him cuss before so they weren't that much shocked.

"Ops... Sorry," grinned JF, not sorry at all. "But it appears you've given Salem a powerful follower...again."

Ozpin gritted his teeth. "Students die every year," he stated firmly. "Ms Rainart knew the dangers she was undergoing. Her brother simply wasn't mentally stable. Not enough to accept her death."

"Not arguing any of those points, the fact he joined Salem speaks for his mental health or lack thereof, but the fact is you've given her the human equivalent of an armoured, self-regenerating tank to Salem," remarked the Writer.

 **Timeskip- 5 years later, Salem's fortress.**

 **Jaune's POV**

 **Ugg, another boring meeting. I don't see why I'm even needed at these things, Salem is insistent on me staying out of sight. Tch, there's only so much training a guy can do before he wants to stretch his limbs. I go in and see Watts insulting Cinder, the only person at this table I would consider a friend, for what happened at Beacon. I cover my hand in bone and shoot a shard at him. He dodges obviously but it gets him to shut up.**

"So that's where you took your habit from," commented Jacques before a shard embedded into his couch. "Will you stop already?!"

JF's answer was a shard just below his crotch.

 **"I already want to tear you're throat out Watts, Salem's orders are the only reason you still have a pulse. Don't push it to the point that I'll be willing to disobey her." He wants to argue, I can see it in his eyes, but we both know I would win.**

 **"Oh, lover boy is here to protect the little princess, how cute." Another bone shard is launched only this one is aiming for Tyrian. He ducks under it and I take my seat at one end of the table while smirking at Watts, the hatred between us will never go away. He covets this chair that marks me as Salem's favorite, she's openly acknowledged that Cinder and I are her most valuable pieces for the next couple stages of her plan at least. I look at Cinder and see her wince in pain from where her left arm brushes against her chair.**

"Cinder's mine and only mine," growled Emerald.

Mercury chuckled. "Aw, you want to deny your father-in-law more grandbabies?"

A boot in the face was the answer he got. One of his own, stolen by Emerald.

 **"How have you been feeling Cinder?" She looks at me with her remaining eye and Emerald, her own henchman, before I wave her off. "Don't worry about that, I'll hear whatever you say." Emerald looks towards Cinder and she waves her off. Emerald moves back to join the other one, Mercury I think. Cinder then starts speaking, normal ears can't hear it but I can with a little modification. Enhancing my senses is so easy now I can do it on a whim.**

 **"As long as I don't hit anything with it my arm is usually fine but sometimes it rebels. Phantom pain is common." I expected it to happen when I saw what Salem did for Cinder, it took me forever to get my own Grimm side to settle down and he's sentient. Cinder's arm is barely conscious, let alone capable of actual communication. I glare at the arm and place my aura coated hand on it, trickling in some aura I force it to settle down for a while. Cinder nods her thanks towards me and I smile back at her.**

"Aww, how cute," drawled Adam, heavy sarcasm in his voice. "The Grimm abomination and Scarface are together"

JF raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I guessed you'd be jealous. After all, with a face like yours, you'd scare even a Creep away," he commented evenly. "Also, if I'm not wrong, Adrian gave you a truly interesting little gift. How does a million sound?"

Adam frowned, but before he could speak a million volts shot through his body, frying him slightly. Just slightly. JF laughed at the smoking and dazed Faunus before sending another jolt through him.

 **"Pathetic why did you even…" Watts shuts up as the door behind him opens and we stand at attention. Salem glides in and starts moving to her throne. The woman that saved me looks the same to this day, her body containing an ethereal beauty thanks to her looks being a mix of Grimm and Human/Faunus. She reaches the head of the table and turns to face us.**

Yang raises an eyebrow. "I don't really see any beauty," she commented.

"Not in the stereotypical meaning of beauty," replied JF. "But she does have a regal and intimidating aura of darkness."

"And who would like that?" asked Blake.

"Me," was all he said.

 **"Watt's, do you find such malignance necessary?" She motions for us to sit and everyone around the table but Watt's does so.**

 **"Forgive me my lady, I'm not particularly fond of failure." He sits down as well and I hiss at him.**

 **"And yet from what I hear you haven't shown any results in making another like me. I thought you were a doctor not a one-hit wonder." Watts glares at me but wilts under Salem's own glare.**

"I wonder how the two of them can stand each other, even with Salem's control," commented Sun. "You'd think they'd kill each other at the first occasion. Instead they're just shutting up every time."

"Salem is not someone to be trifled with," replied Ozpin. "Disobeying means dying."

"Doesn't sound fun," noted Ironwood.

"It isn't," confirmed Cinder, with both her teammates nodding.

"I wondered if you were the worst boss I could get," said Roman. "Now I've found worse."

 **"Settle down everyone, we shouldn't fight." I hold in a scoff and relax back into my chair.**

 **"As Jaune has pointed out you have been failing in that regard while Cinder in fact succeeded. She's claimed the Fall Maiden's power, taken Beacon, and most of all she's killed Ozpin. So tell me what failures could you possibly be referring to?" I'm not sure how to feel about that last success, Ozpin saved me from hell but then took be back to another. I suppose I'm somewhat grateful to him but he stood against Salem so in the end he would have had to die anyway.**

"See?" grinned JF. "He's not just a monstrous Grimm abomination. He also knows how to be grateful."

"Doesn't really do much when he's okay with killing him nonetheless," grumbled Sun.

"No one is perfect," shrugged the Writer.

 **"Well what about the girl with Silver Eyes." Hazel chimes in, its moments like these that assure me he isn't a mute giant.**

There were a couple of snickers.

 **"Yes, we've dealt with their kind before. How was it that a novice was able to best one of us?" I sneak a glance at Cinder once more, if a novice could do that then I'd hate to think about what a master could have done to her.**

 **"It is because of the Maiden's power, make no mistake when I say that Cinder holds the key to our victory however with that new found power comes a crippling weakness. That is why she will remain by my side for her treatment." So these Silver Eyes are a counter-measure for rouge Maidens. Interesting.**

"Really?" asked Ruby, curious.

Khor shrugged. "In some universes. In others it dealt her much more damage because of the Grimm Beetle she once housed inside her. In others she was just already tired and exhausted from the previous fights," he said. "There is no precise pattern."

"In this one, though, it does," smirked JF before shooting a bone shard at Ironwood.

"What was that for?" asked the General, pulling it out of his cybernetic arm, to the shock of a few.

"I was feeling like it, you'll see why in a few minutes." shrugged the Writer.

 **"Dr. Watts, you will meet with our informant in Mistral. Tyrian, continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden. And Hazel, Adam Taurus has arranged for a meeting with Sienna Khan. You shall be meeting her, ensure the organization becomes as loyal as Taurus is." Cinder signals Emerald and starts whispering into her ear. Salem sees this and focuses on the two of them.**

 **"Speak child." Emerald looks scared but looks Salem in the eye, an impressive accomplishment.**

 **"Oh, she wants to know about the girl." Watt's scoffs at the question.**

 **"What about her, it's clearly Cinder's problem not ours." I growl at him once more, how I'd love to put my claws into his throat and watch him bleed out.**

The students shiver at Jaune's sheer killing intent, but a few also admire his self-control. Keeping such hatred under control mustn't be easy.

 **"In case you're forgetting Watts what affects one of us can affect us all. Cinder earned her place here and I suggest you respect the suffering she's gone through in service of Lady Salem before I give you a few more scars to add to the others." Salem recognized I needed to get some anger at Watts out of my chest so a year ago she let us have a fight. I gave him quite a few wounds that should have been fatal if not for his skill, as it was he gained quite few scars on his chest and stomach.**

"His skill?" repeated Nora.

"Fighting skill, and his skill as a doctor," explained Weiss. "He may be a scientist but it's evident he might have studied Medicine as well."

"Plus a bunch of other stuff," added JF.

 **"That's enough. Jaune, it is time you made yourself known." I perk up at this. "Find the girl that did this to Cinder and keep an eye on her, harasses her at times and yet always let her go." I tilt my head to the side and frown.**

 **"Why would I need to do that my Lady, I can take her and any little friends she has." Salem laughs and smiles at me.**

 **"While I think you'll find that there are many people who could give you a good fight I want those that know of her power to feel a sense of hope, to feel as though she'll be around to save them, and when they need her the most that will be when you take her." Oh, that is good. Build up the need for her, the dependence on her, and then strip away the enemy's hope right at the climax. Salem focuses once more on Cinder.**

"That's twisted," shivered Blake.

Sun, instead, had a smirk on his face. "Wanna bet that went then time will come for him to kill her, he won't be able to and will instead save her?"

"How much?" was JF's immediate response. Sun paled a bit but still offered twenty Lien. The Writer laughed. "No no no... I don't bet in Lien. I bet in power, when I win I get your semblance and if I lose I give you teleportation. Word of warning: failure to control it could make you lose body parts."

Sun flinched and shook his head. "I take that back!"

 **"It's because of your efforts Beacon has fallen and soon Haven will be next. Jaune stay with me for a moment. Cinder head to my chambers for your next treatment with Mercury and Emerald, they must wait outside however. The rest of you should go get started with your tasks." Everyone else leaves while I move towards Salem and kneel before her while a Seer brings her a folder.**

 **"What is it my Lady?" Salem gestures for me to rise while placing the folder on the table and I do so.**

 **"I felt you should know that the girl is traveling with your twin and her team, JNPR is the name I believe." Her tone hardens. "I hope this won't make you deviate from the mission, I want them to feel she is invincible. Losing no allies would go a long way towards accomplishing that." I nod in response.**

Ozpin frowns. "She wants to make sure he doesn't kill his twin," he noted.

"What's a better way to break someone's spirit than to make the girl their crutch and then cruelly take her away from them?" laughed JF. "And after she'll be gone, they will lay scattered and leaderless, sitting ducks for Salem to destroy."

Many shivered at his words. "On which side are you?" asked Ruby, her voice slightly trembling.

JF smiled. "On the fun side," he replied cheerfully. "It's not that I hate you, but you have to admit that you students always think yourselves invincible. They're just rightfully exploiting that weakness of yours in a masterful way."

 **"Of course my Lady, I will ensure that all of her allies survive. But what if any of Ozpin's inner circle should interfere? It might be better to take them out, thin the enemy ranks of those with experience or knowledge." Salem smiles at me and pats my cheek. I try to keep my grin from showing. Salem is a mother figure to me and I carve any action like this.**

"As much as I know speaking up is a bad idea," said Ozpin. "I cannot help but point out the sheer insanity of his statement. Salem is unable to feel human emotions and thus is unable to care for her followers."

"Well, better to be treated emotionlessly than to be treated with hatred and odium over something you couldn't even control," remarked JF.

"It's strange to think of the Queen of the Grimm as a mother," mumbled Nora.

"I've seen her become mother more than once," snorted Khor. "I don't know if it's more absurd or more laughable. As far as I know she shouldn't even be able to give birth..."

"I stand by what I said," replied Ozpin.

"You stand by idiocy," JF countered with ease.

 **"It's good to see all that schooling didn't go to waste, kill them if you can but don't take a chance with your life." I nod and make to leave but Salem stops me and hands me the folder. "Do feel free to take those two girls with you, a little mind game to put them at unease." I let my grin show this time, Cinder has her two followers and I picked up two of my own when I went to extract Cinder from Beacon. Both are highly dangerous and completely loyal to me and by extension Salem. I start walking to my quarters where the girls should be and skim through the folder to find it filled with information on my target and any allies she has, even ones she might not know of.**

 **I hope you're ready little Rose, because I while I do have to leave you alive I think I should get some payback for Cinder.**

"I don't like that," mumbled Ruby.

JF was still smirking happily for what was going on onscreen, but he looked at her before sighing. "Okay, okay," he said while waving a hand at her. "It's a different universe. In this one you'll bang your Jaune four times a day and not be able to walk for a week afterwards and eventually have a litter of little yous running around. Happy now?"

Most would've argued that it wasn't the right thing to say to a fifteen-year-old girl. Most would've been wrong in Ruby's case. She smiled even as Yang briefly fainted and Qrow choked on his drink. Weiss and Pyrrha coughed irritatedly but Ruby didn't care.

Satisfied with having made her happy, JF turned to the screen again.

Khor shook his head. "Teenage hormones..."

"Don't act as if you didn't go through the same hormones," snorted Ironwood.

"Actually, I haven't," replied the Writer. "Maturity and hormones are two different things."

 **Jaune's POV**

 **Alright I can see my targets. Ruby Rose, former leader of team RWBY, her partner was dragged off back to Atlas, her sister lost an arm and pathetically gave up, and her sister's partner ran off. Then we have my twin, Janice, and her team.**

 **JNPR, the team that was a favorite to win due to the P being a girl named Pyrrha Nikos, whoever she is. All I know is that she was Ozpin's choice for the next Maiden and that if Ruby had been a few seconds slower Cinder would have put an arrow in her heart. Then Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, Ren shouldn't be too much trouble but Nora might be. I'm tough but i don't feel like seeing if I can tank one of her hammer swings. I can see from my perch that Pyrrha has strapped a series of metal bars around one leg and is using her semblance to help move that leg, looks like Cinder left a lasting mark.**

"Pathetically?!" repeated Yang, furious.

"In his eyes you let family walk-off alone while you stayed behind to sulk about losing your arm and your partner," pointed out JF.

"She was in PTSD!" exclaimed Qrow, angry.

"Yeah, Post Traumatic Stupidity Disorder," nodded JF, not even sounding as if he meant it wickedly.

 **I turn and look back at the two girls I picked up in Vale, I decided I'd form my own little group after hearing how effective Mercury and Emerald usually were for Cinder. First, we have Neo. A silent assassin that worked for Roman Torchwick. I saved her life when she was flying around in a Nevermore flock, sadly Torchwick was confirmed dead and she's stuck to me like glue since. She's added a copy of Torchwick's hat to her apparel since then and she has a bone to pick with Ruby. I might have to stop her from killing the target and messing up Salem's plans.**

"That girl seem familiar..." said Blake.

"Yeah, that's the one who stopped us from apprehending Torchwick in the highway... or under it, at least," nodded Weiss.

"That's my daughter, Neopolitan Torchwick," said Roman. "Apparently, in that universe we aren't related but just co-workers."

"You might not have a blood relationship in this world but you were still a father to her. Ruby truly wasn't responsible for your death but in Neo's eyes she killed her father and little will stop her from taking revenge," explained JF.

"...well," said Torchwick after a second. "That's not good. Neo can be quite..."

"Vicious?" helped Mercury.

Roman nodded. "...when she has a grudge."

 **Then we have the second girl I found. I went looking the stadium for any stragglers or cowards and found her instead. Penny Polendina, Atlas's little science project. I brought her back and Watt's was able to patch her up along with bringing her original personality back, I hate the man but I can admit he's a genius. I didn't even have to change anything in her programming to make her work for me, all I had to do was unlock some memories that Atlas had blocked. It showed her just how little they actually cared about her, how they made her dance to her toon, and I showed her the automatic shutdown installed in her. In exchange for removing anything from her that could harm her she willingly became my ally.**

"P-Penny?" said Ruby. Many eyes were turned to Ironwood, all of them realizing why JF was angry at him, who put his hands up.

"Not in this universe," he assured them. JF continued to stare. "I swear." JF continued nonetheless.

"I'm more concerned about how Penny found herself with a soul."

Ironwood was silent for a bit before he spoke again. "I am not aware of the details," he replied slowly. "But the previous owner of her soul was dying. In a way, we saved her."

"And in many other ways, you damned her," retorted JF.

 **"Alright we've found them. Like Salem said its five of them, Penny you stay far away from Pyrrha, focus on the lovebirds instead." Penny nods but seems conflicted. I motion for her to speak and she looks away for a second before steeling herself and looking back at me.**

 **"Ruby was my first friend, my only friend. I don't think I can fight her." She looks afraid, given how Atlas treated her I understand why.**

 **"That's fine, I'll take her on instead." I notice Neo is glaring down at the little specks that are our targets.**

 **"Neo, you can't kill or cripple them." She turns to glare at me and starts making hand gestures and signing, her eyes rapidly changing colors the whole time.**

 **"Look, you want revenge, I get that. But we have our orders and do you want Salem angry at us?" Neo pales and her eyes turn white. I can taste the fear coming off of her.**

"Salem has enough power to scare Neo?" said Roman, wide-eyed. "And suddenly I know why no one disobeys her..."

"Oh, she has much more power than that," laughed JF.

 **"Don't worry, you'll get your payback someday. I'm sure Salem will let you have some fun once it's time to take the Rose away." Neo looks at me with gleaming eyes and I grin on her face. Neo truly is my pretty little psychopath. I look back down at our targets and snap my fingers. From my shadow multiple Grimm with a black version of the Arc symbol imprinted on their bone masks emerge. I point down at the carcass of a town the group is currently in.**

 **"Attack."**

 **Pyrrha's POV**

 **Damn this leg, even with months of healing my ankle is still not fully healed. If not for Ruby's idea of using a brace and my semblance to compensate I my abilities would be compromised even more. Given the fact we've found ourselves under attack by a large group of Grimm it's become even more obvious. Ren was right to want to get out of Oniyuri as quickly as possible.**

 **"Does anyone else notice the oddities of these Grimm?" My partner is right, these Grimm work in near perfect sync, each using its abilities to cover it fellows. Ursa throw Boarbatusk in the air forming a cannonball of sorts while two Nevermores snipe from above. Janice slit's a Beowolf's throat with Crocea Mors and it sinks into its shadow rather than dissolve into dust. The most alarming thing is that a black version of Janice's symbol decorates each Grimm's bone mask.**

"That's not good," said Pyrrha. "With me injured, I'm not sure if I'll be of help or not to the group..."

"It's not the Grimm we should worry about," said Ren.

 **"Nora, go high." Nora jumps on Janice's shield and she pushes up while I help with my semblance. Once in the air she shoots several grenades down on of the Nevermore's throat while Ruby hits the other one with a few ice dust bullets, coating its wings and sending it crashing into the ground. While they did this Ren and I exterminated the last of the land based Grimm.**

 **"Well that was something." I look at Ruby and agree with her, we haven't had that much trouble since we started this journey. Ren tenses up.**

 **"Someone is here." We all go on guard and then clapping fills our ears. Looking in the direction it came from I can see someone sitting on the rook of one of the houses. He's wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and black shorts with blond hair mixed with streaks of black adorning his head. My instincts are screaming at me to be weary.**

"Okay, he might be the bad guy in this," noted Pyrrha. "But damn if he doesn't look good..."

"Always the same, Pyrrha..." sighed Yang. "Honestly, you're obsessed."

"I never said I would date that Jaune," she defended herself. "Just that..."

"You'd bang him if you could?" asked JF with a smirk.

"NO!" shouted the champion, red in the face. "J-Just acknowledging physical handsomeness!"

"You totally would."

 **"Well that was something. I honestly thought you wouldn't be able to handle it, Ms. Nikos especially given her brace." That doesn't immediately set me on edge, my tournament victories have seen to it that I'm well known.**

 **"BEHIND US!" Reacting quickly, I swing my spear around and a blur of white, pink, and brown, flips over me and kicks me in the back sending me tumbling. We I turn around I find Roman Torchwick's assistant standing there with a smirk on her mouth, Torchwick's signature hat popped upon her head while she taps her umbrella on the ground. She shatters and then reappears next to the man on the roof.**

"I feel like we're in trouble," said Ruby.

"You are, kids," nodded Roman. "Neo is pretty strong, and I have the feeling that the Arc kid is even stronger. Plus they also have the gynoid."

 **"Now then I suppose I should just come out and say it. My Lady is quite interested in the cute little reaper right there and I've been ordered to retrieve her. We can do this the easy way or the easier way. Take your pick." A fanged grin decorates the man's face as he stares down at us from his perch.**

 **"You're not taking her." Nora's voice holds a tone of finality and the rest of your team gets between Ruby and our two opponents. Janice is staring at the man as if searching for something, does she recognize him? Ruby takes a step forward and readies her scythe.**

 **"Do you work for Cinder?" Rage, pure rage is the only thing to describe the look on the man's face. He snarls at Ruby and stands up.**

 **"No, Cinder and I work for the same person. However, Cinder is someone very dear to me. She's one of the few people I give a damn about and you hurt her. She was barely breathing when I got her off that tower. I didn't like seeing a roaring fire reduced to a mere ember. So thank you for taking the easy way, I'm going to make you pay for that."**

"Aaand you're in trouble," JF chuckled lightly. "Amused Grimm Jaune is dangerous, but Angry Grimm Jaune is murderous."

"Did you just rhyme on purpose?" asked Yang. He didn't answer.

 **"The bitch got what she deserved!" I shout my agreement with Janice, I prefer to not use language such as that but for Cinder I can make an exception.**

 **"Tch, I'd expect no better from Arc scum." Janice's eyes narrow at the insult to her family and her voice raises, while her arrogance has gone down since we became a team her pride in her family hasn't.**

 **"I'll give you five seconds to take back what you said. What makes you think you could even win against all five of us?" The man's grin turns bloodthirsty and he starts ticking off fingers for each point he makes.**

"I was going to give points to the Janice kid for the boldness but she lost them all when she got arrogant," said Qrow. "Someone like me or Goodwitch have the skill to get angry. That Janice lass would probably get her own ass handed to her... as well as her head."

 **"My own skill, Neo's skill, the fact I know more about you then you know about me, and my lucky Penny." A roar fills my ears and suddenly Nora is shoving me to the ground as a beam of energy passes over us. Ruby's voice reaches my ears after the beam ends but it's shaky.**

 **"P…e..nny."**

 **"Salutations Ruby." Nora and I scramble up and turn around to see Penny, the girl/robot I swore I killed, standing behind us.**

 **"Penny, what are you doing with this guy." Penny sends Ruby a sad smile but her blades are floating behind her ready for action.**

 **"He opened my eyes, he showed me Atlas viewed me only as a tool. He unlocked all the memories that Atlas wanted hidden away, he got rid of the self-destruct switch that was implanted in me. I won't fight you Ruby but I will stay by Jaune's side until the end."**

Ruby began tearing up but held it together. Yang was angry at JF and Khor for forcing her sister to watch herself being betrayed by her own friend but she knew that at least one of the Writers wouldn't take lightly to be punched. That is, if he even let her come close enough to punch him.

 **"JAUNE!" I look to see Janice's eyes tearing up while she glances back up at the now named Jaune who's now holding a gigantic, pure-white blade that looks to be at least six feet tall and three feet wide. It's jagged on one side while blunt on the other, the scariest part is he's holding it one handed.**

 **"Yep, it's been what? Five years give or take a few months since we lived in the same putrid village. What's wrong? Didn't expect to see the Grimm spawn again my dear SISTER!." Jaune is now grinning like a maniac. In a flash, he jumps up and comes down swinging at us, I try and use my semblance on his blade only for it to not even move an inch. We all dodge to the side and the ground cracks where he impacts. Jaune stands up and grins at me.**

"Oh dear," said Mercury. "This is going to get bloody. He has a grudge and she's probably going to underestimate him if her pride is anything to go by."

 **"Heh, your semblance won't work on my weapon. It's made from Grimm bone, one side to rip chunks out of, the other to crush them flat." His gaze turns to Janice and I can now see the similarities between the two of them. Is he actually Janice's brother? She's never mentioned having one.**

 **"Penny eliminate the boy and the hammer chick, Neo feel free to have some fun with Little Red, I'll take care of my sister and her partner." Faster than he should be able to move with a sword that size he's in front of me and bringing it down at me only for Janice to block it with her shield. I look out of the corner of my eye to see Nora and Ren dodging swords while Ruby is trying to hit Neo with little success. I focus back on Jaune in time to see a Sea Dragon's head rip free from his back and charge up a blast. Janice and I dive to the side right as the blast fires. Cruel laughter fills the air after the blast.**

 **"Ha, ha, ha! Do you like it sister dear? And it's all thanks to you Arcs, the kid you saw as a monster truly has become one. Watts is a right bastard but I'll admit he did a good job on me. He sings your praises all the time for giving me over to him. I'm now a Human/Grimm hybrid, my Lady coined the phrase Halfling. And it's all thanks dear old Dad." I look over and see Janice's face drawn taught.**

"What kind of family would do that to him?!" shouted Weiss, incredulous.

"He said they saw him as a monster," shrugged Jacques. "Probably a psychopath or something like that."

For once, it wasn't a bone shard from JF but an amethyst spike embedding itself into the couch. Khor glared at him. "I just so happened to have been diagnosed several minor psychopathologies when I was younger," he said. "But instead of treating me as a monster, my family actually helped me grow out of them. That's what family does. Help, not condemn."

 **"I had nothing to do with that, I didn't even know we were related until I was five and I tried to get you back. I wanted to know my twin but Mom and Dad wouldn't hear about it. I went to search for you once but by that time you had disappeared from the village, I came to Beacon hoping that one day we might meet each other." Jaune quirks his head to the side and his ears twitch.**

 **"Tch, do you think I'm the same stupid boy that put up with the village's hate." There went my brief hope that this won't end in bloodshed. A tribal mask of sorts made from Grimm bone covers Jaune's face. At least I thought it was a mask until the mouth moved when he starts talking, his eyes glowing red like a Grimm, he truly is a hybrid. "A few sweet lies won't make me sway me. I won't betray my Lady, she gave me a new life, I owe her too much to just spit on her kindness to me."**

"But she's telling the truth!" exclaimed Ruby.

JF scoffed. "You have no way to know that," he said. "She might as well be among the ones who hated him."

"And how would you know?" asked Whitley, arrogantly. JF raised an eyebrow at him, not even bothering making a sarcastic remark. "Right..."

 **"AHHH!" I look to see Ruby clutching her side as Neo leaps away with a grin. I focus back on Jaune and charge him with Janice. She seems to understand this won't end peacefully and fights with all her power. Jaune however holds the weight advantage and his weapon still bats us back even when we shield ourselves. Then these is his ability to grow Grimm parts, I have to avoid extra strikes from random limbs striking out from his back or arm even after deflecting a blow.**

 **"Come on surely this isn't all the mighty Arc clan has to offer! Aren't you all supposed to be some of the greatest warriors ever?" I can feel the anger roll off of him in waves. My partner owes me a lot of answers once this is over, assuming we survive. Jaune lifts his blade above his head and brings the blunt side down on the ground causing a wave of … shadows to come rushing towards us. Despite our attempts to dodge it sends us crashing into the wall behind us.**

 **"INCOMING!" Nora's voice draws my attention to her flying form heading straight at Jaune while and Ren is holding Penny back by himself. Jaune places his sword between him and Nora. Nora clashes against it and an explosion blocks the area. For a second I think Nora got him but then Magnhild goes flying out of the smoke, when it clears Nora is lying face down on the ground with Jaune standing over her.**

"NORA!" was everyone's reaction, but none louder than Ren. The boy's eyes were wild as he watched his childhood friend and girlfriend being so easily defeated.

 **"Pathetic." A kick sends Nora flying and Jaune rests his blade on his shoulder.**

 **"Neo, switch with me. I want to see if the target is all she's made out to be." Janice gets to her feet while I struggle to, my injured leg sending out waves of pain. Neo comes rushing forward and Janice meets her head on. Janice manages to deal somewhat with her opponent's acrobatics but her own style of fighting is stunted at close combat, at least without her semblance.**

 **"Enough!" With a shout, Janice uses her semblance to create a dome of aura around herself and expands it. Neo gets shoved into the air and meets a shield bash to the face sending her flying into Penny. I get on my feet and use my semblance to wrap Penny and Neo up in Penny's wire, I'm careful not to cut them into ribbons this time.**

 **"Neo get out of here, I'll come find you guys later."I look to see Jaune planting his foot onto Ruby's back while she struggles to get free. Neo nods and she and Penny shatter into bits of glass. Jaune then looks back down at Ruby and raises his blade.**

"RUBY!" shouted Yang, terrified. The small redhead was trying not to watch as his best friend and crush was about to maim or even kill her other self.

 **"I think I'll pay you back for what happened to Cinder, I hope you're not left-handed." He swings his blade down and we move to intercept but I know we won't get there in time. A caw sounds out and suddenly Qrow is coming down at Jaune from above. Seeing the danger, he shifts his blade to stop Qrow's from decapitating him and once their blades lock a Beowolf head snaps at Qrow only for a gunshot to tear it off. Jaune hops back and Qrow pulls Ruby away.**

 **"Leave this one to me kiddo." The glare on his face would freeze water but Jaune merely chuckles.**

 **"Qrow Branwen, one of Ozpin's men. Do tell me how you plan on protecting them? Your protection didn't do Amber much good." Qrow's eyes narrow and he launches himself at Jaune. Their swords clash as both go for the kill. Qrow manages to back Jaune up against a building and he backs up as a beam fall down above them. Jaune merely swings his sword up and cuts it in two.**

"How dare he?!" hissed the Huntsman. "I did my best!"

"Oh, well, he's not wrong," chuckled JF. "You did fail miserably. Answer this for me because I can't figure it out for the life of me, if you were guarding her why were you so far from her. Your mere presence was all that was needed to shut the whole attack down since Emerald is limited to one target at a time unless she really pushes herself and those are only good for a few seconds."

"Well," retorted the man. "At least I saved her life, no!?"

The Writer laughed loudly. "Oh that's funny," he said, wiping a fake tear of merriness from his eye. "Since when is being put in a lifelong coma and having people pondering if they should rip your soul out of your body and cram it into someone else's being saved? If that's your definition of saved I truly pity those you doom."

Ozpin's group all narrowed their eyes, but others agreed with JF. Cinder herself was nodding openly.

 **"You'll find I don't let luck decide how things go. Sorry little birdy, I won't fall that easily." Qrow scowls and rushes him while I notice Ruby is back on her feet and running at Jaune as well. Both go at him but he is able to counter or dodge every attack.**

 **"Ruby get out of here!"**

 **"NO, this is my fight as well! GAH!" Right after that statement a sword slash sends her flying into another wall and a part of the wall falls down right above her. Qrow runs over and bashes it to the side before looking down at his niece.**

 **"That's not what I meant, it's too dangerous for you."**

"What does he mean, it's too dangerous for me?" asked Ruby, confused.

Qrow sighed. "My Semblance is bad luck. Unbiased, universal bad lack to everyone around me. Me as well," he explained. His nieces saddened a bit at the news.

 **"You really should have listened Little Red, the drunk's more likely to kill you then he is me. How many people have you failed to protect?"**

"The kid should be more worried about how many people I've defeated," growled Qrow.

JF chuckled again. "Oh, don't be such a grumpy birdie," he grinned at him. "He's still not lying. Strange how he's the bad guy and he's telling the truth, while Ozpin is still hiding the whole Salem thing from everyone, don't you think?"

"It would only cause panic," said Ozpin, eyes narrowed.

"Well, big surprise, winning a war against Salem requires allies," said JF, and shot Ozpin a glare when he tried to reply. "I said allies, Ozpin, not _pawns_."

The Headmaster scowled but didn't say anything, knowing that trying to change the man's mind was an impossible feat.

 **"You know, you talk way too much." Jaune gives Qrow a smirk and runs at him once more. Sparks fly as the blades clash, each fighting on a level I don't think we could match. After several minutes of fighting Qrow's experience shows through and he manages to force Jaune's weapon out of his hands before spinning around and slashing his opponent on the chest. Black and Red blood spills forth and he collapses to one knee while the mask fades like a normal Grimm does after death. The tip of Qrow's blade in now under his chin.**

 **"Well looks like she was right, I've got a lot of work to do if this is the level of opponent my Lady faces." Blood dribbles from Jaune's mouth yet he doesn't even look worried.**

"Told you, kid," grumbled the Huntsman. "Now we'll see if this secret weapon of Salem's is really as strong as he thinks he is."

"I think Mr Arc is as good as dead," commented Ironwood. "As much as I dislike Qrow, he's skilled. The boy didn't stand a chance from the beginning of the fight."

"So easy to consider victory yours, aren't you?" creepily giggled JF. "That explains much."

"What does it explain, exactly?" asked Yang, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For example why they let Cinder's plan slip under their noses," he replied. "She just needed to give them a small, brief victory and they'd buy it and act as if they'd won the war."

"That's not true!" countered Ironwood before a polite cough made them look at Khor.

"In many universes it actually happens," he said sheepishly. "And in the one we're watching right now it has already happened..."

Ironwood scowled and mumbled "Figures..."

 **"What is a kid as young as you doing with the likes of Salem?" Jaune's smirk appears once more and his eyes are those of a Grimm once more.**

 **"Ask the Arc bitch if you survive." A miniature King Taijitu head pops out of his back and bites Qrow on the chest and he falls back with a cry of pain. The snake is cut in two by Ruby's scythe but it's too late. With a laugh Jaune sinks into his shadow and then it speeds off.**

 **"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby rushes to her uncle's side while Ren walks over supporting Nora. I turn to Janice who looks close to crying.**

 **"Janice what was that!?" Janice takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes.**

 **"Let's get out of here first, we might as well have sent up a signal flare for the Grimm. Once we get a bit away I'll tell you everything." I nod knowing she's right but I'm going to hold her to that. I look around and note just how injured we are. We couldn't touch Jaune until Qrow showed up and even then he had trouble.**

"Janice will have to explain quite the story for that," noted Cardin.

"Definitely," agreed Ren. "Apparently the Arc Clan has stains unseen by the world. Treating Jaune like a monster and selling him to a mad scientist... no wonder he joined the Queen of the Grimm."

"Well, he thought that Ruby was cute!" exclaimed Nora. "So maybe there's still a chance for them!" JF coughing into his palm got their attention.

"Ruby hurt his closest friend and stands in the way of Salem's goals, he's more likely to hug Watts then hook up with her." Nora frowned in disappointment but otherwise stayed quiet.

 **Jaune's POV**

 **After finding Neo and Penny I was able to get them loose and got the three of us back to Salem's fortress. I let the two of them head back to my quarters to rest while I went looking for Salem to report.**

 ** _"You were reckless, you should have just killed the Bird and been done with it."_**

"What was that?" asked Ruby, confused, not seeing anyone speaking.

 **"** ** _Hello to you as well Pecus. Honestly do you even think though? What better way to cause fear then to watch as someone you love dies slowly before your eyes?"_** **Blissful silence follows for a few seconds before Pecus starts laughing.**

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that is good! Not to mention you could feel the aura of whatever Grimm was in those woods. I think they'll beat it but it should deal some damage all the same."_** **I smirk at that and head towards the arena Salem uses for training to find Cinder with her hand going through a Beowolf before it bursts into flames. After that little show she collapses to her knees.**

"As it was said almost at the start of this, Jaune has a Grimm sentience inside him," explained JF, his face serious for a change. "They can communicate, but don't forget that Pecus is still a Grimm, even if it's not mindless."

Ruby had tears in her eyes and the others were too far behind. "That man put a sentient Grimm in his head?" asked Winter, shocked.

JF scratched the side of his chin, pensive. "Actually no," he said. "He just messed with the boy and Grimm. But the Grimm part inside him fed off his Aura long enough to gain an Aura of its own and thus a soul."

"How's that even possible?!" shouted Ozpin, shocked. "Grimm are soulless!"

"Unless their souls are created by stealing part of the soul of their host," corrected JF. "Pecus is an example of a Grimm with sentience and soul." The Writer then scratched his head. "Or he might just be a manifestation of a personality disorder, I'm kinda fifty/fifty on that."

"Personality disorders are much more noticeable than just voices in your head," said Weiss. "He would act differently too. That's schizophrenia."

"Given how I was diagnosed a minor DID and a minor schizoaffective disorder when I was a kid, I think my word is worth more than yours," said Khor, shocking them with the revelation. "It might very well be."

 **"Is that all? What happened to that little girl that wanted power?" I stick to the shadows and watch as Cinder struggles to her feet, she's completely drained. Salem looks like she's about to rip into her some more but then Tyrian walks in with his body covered in scratches and his tail is thrashing around behind him, on closer inspection the stinger has been cut off.**

 **"Please forgive, she'll forgive me." Once he's in front of Salem he collapses to his knees and plants his forehead on the ground, someday I have to find out the reason he worships Salem. I mean I admire and respect her to the utmost degree but I don't have a shrine for her, he showed it to me once, it belonged in the closet of some Yandere high-school stalker.**

Everyone blinked at the sudden and quite frankly unwanted new piece of info. "A shrine?" said Yang.

"I can't believe this," said Blake, hiding her face in her hands even as traitorous thoughts ran through her mind, about Yanderes and how it would feel to do the do with a Grimm...

She cut her train of thoughts off before it could become too embarrassing.

 **"What happened." Oh boy, she's pissed.**

 **"I found the Spring Maiden but she tricked me. She feigned weakness and lured me into a garden. So many thorns, I managed to sting her though. Please forgive me." Salem walks by him and then looks back at him with a glare.**

 **"You disappoint me, the Spring Maiden will have healed herself by now. At least Jaune succeeded. Right Jaune?" I step out of the shadows and nod.**

 **"Unless they pull a miracle out of nowhere Qrow Branwen is dead, I managed to poison him. Plus, they're headed straight into a powerful Grimm's territory, they'll win but it won't be easy." Salem nods in return and heads down the hallway. Tyrian starts crying after she leaves; the cries soon turn into maniacal laughter and he leaps at a Beowolf in the room. I actually feel pity for the creature as it's stabbed in the chest multiple times. I walk over to Cinder while trying to ignore the madman.**

 **"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Cinder nods while staring at Tyrian in horror. I take her right hand and pull her along. We go about ten steps before she stumbles and I catch her.**

"I swear, that man is a mad Grimm," said Cinder, shivering as she remembered previous meetings with Tyrian Callows.

"He's worse than that," grumbled Mercury. "At least the Grimm don't laugh..."

"Pecus did," JF pointed out.

 **"While you are drained. Come on." Putting one arm under her legs I pick her up and start carrying her bridal style through the halls. I look down and see she's blushing.**

 **"Oh, you're just adorable when you blush Cindy." A small bit of fire, little more than an ember, hits me in the forehead but it's so worth it. I stay quiet on the way to the kitchens only to look down and see she's fallen asleep in my arms. I frown at that, just how hard is Salem pushing her? Shaking my head I put those thoughts away, Salem knows what she's doing. I round the corner and nearly run into Mercury.**

 **"Oh hey there Jau…" He stops talking when he sees Cinder in my arms. Emerald comes up behind him while he's still in shock.**

 **"Come on blockhead I'm hun… WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CINDER!" Cinder wakes up in an instant and notices who's in front of us. I didn't know her face could get that red. She struggles to get loose but I hold onto her tight.**

"WHAT IS HE DOING WITH CINDER?!" shouted Emerald before a bone shard sailed through the air in front of her.

"Shriek like that again and I'll make sure you don't shriek ever again," menaced JF even as he cradled his ringing ears. Blake had a serious headache and the others had cringed for the volume of her voice.

 **"Oh, no you don't. You could barely stand and you just fell asleep, we're going to get you some food and then you're taking a nap." Cinder glares at me but I've known her so long that it doesn't affect me. Seeing that I won't bend she nods her head and looks away.**

 **"Good girl." I lean down and kiss her forehead and watch as her blush returns, I love messing with her it's just so fun. I then notice that Mercury and Emerald are still staring at us.**

 **"Um you guys okay?"**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 ** _I think I broke them._**

"Well, it ended in a funny note," said Nora, trying to cheer up the mood.

"Unless I'm wrong it ended with Qrow being poisoned probably to death, you all in a bad shape and the villains having lost nothing," noted Winter with a raised eyebrow. "I wouldn't exactly call it a _funny_ note."

"It's strange, though," said Ruby, and then flinched when everyone looked at her. "I mean, it's just... why does it feel like the bad guys are always the stronger ones?"

JF was the one to answer with surprising calmness and was it even softness? "Ruby, the bad guys, as you call them, are stronger because they are ready to sacrifice everything for power," he explained. "Any of you would never kill a friend to gain power. A villain, as you call them, would. A desperate man would. The `bad guys` are just the ones who search for power more than anyone else, never stop searching, and are ready to give up anything for power. That's why they're individually stronger than you."

Ruby looked saddened but still nodded.

"Unless you're watching a movie," added JF in a joking voice. "In that case, the villains are stronger because otherwise there would be no coolness factor and no suspense. Most watchers and readers like to see a weaker hero stand up and eventually defeat a stronger villain."

Yang chuckled slightly. "Oh, well, then we're lucky not to be in a movie or a book," she said. "Or our villains would be strong just for the sake of being strong."

Khor coughed nervously. "Yeah..."

JF bit his cheek to keep from laughing. "Right…."

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _So, footnote time! I just wanted to tell you all that my update schedule might slow down. I'm gonna take a translation job of a book of 600 pages. Should take me 6 months or so to finish it, 8 if it's boring as Hell. My schedule will suffer from it, obviously, but I don't think it'll be slowed down too much._**

 ** _Also, just so you know, after the end of Remnants of Dimensions I will take a 1-2 weeks break before starting to write A Darker Shade of Gold._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**

 ** _PS: yes, I was diagnosed several minor psychopathologies but I recovered from them. Most of them could be summed up as "the subject is too dark, too antisocial and scowls too much at the people who are bugging him."_**


	29. The Watchers get a Scare

**_Hey guys! I don't know if I said this before, but JF is Jauneforever. Check out his fics! They're dark but hey, how can we see the light if we don't know what darkness is? Anyway, this took me and Jauneforever a bit of effort to put together, and a few DocX speditions... ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy the reactions!_**

It wasn't long before they were ready for the next viewing.

Khor and JF had remained mostly silent, watching the Watchers (uh, interesting sentence) while they enjoyed their break. Ozpin had offered to play chess again but only JF had accepted. Then the Writer had successfully defeated Ozpin seven times in a row, using his powers to read his mind and choose the right counter-moves.

Most others just enjoyed a book or trained a bit in the arena. Khor himself appeared to be dead asleep on his couch, laying sideways with his head propped on the armrest, snoring loudly until Yang used Blake's ribbon to tie his mouth closed.

The others were mainly playing and messing around, with Blake continuing to read her smutty books and Ruby was back with Pyrrha and Weiss, plotting how to triple-confess their feelings to the knight without forcing him to choose one. Weiss was the one who had to moderate the other two's suggestions.

A loud alarm rang out with no notice, waking up the sleeping Writer and making everyone else jump. Just as suddenly, the alarm subsided. "Oh, well," said Khor, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. "It's time for A Self-Destructive Path..."

Confirming his words, the screen lit up.

 **"Jaune?" I shake my head and turn to look at my partner. We just witnessed that woman, Cinder I think, come flying out of the elevator shaft. The only way that would have happened is if Ozpin lost.**

"Is this what you were talking about?" asked Ozpin, sighing.

JF grinned. "This isn't the first time you've seen it," he said. "It's no secret how bad the Fall of Beacon was."

 **"Jaune you need to get to Vale and call for help." I turn to argue with her only for her to suddenly kiss me. She starts pushing me backwards and I remember the Rocket Locker behind me. When the push comes I pull her and flip us around so she's the one in the locker, I shut the door behind her and start inputting coordinates.**

"But why?!" shouted Pyrrha. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Pyrrhic Victory, but you were gonna do the exact same thing," commented JF. "Your action was stupid."

"And his?!" exclaimed Weiss, angry. JF didn't reply.

 **"JAUNE!" I send her a smirk and finish typing in the coordinates, this will probably be the last time I'll ever see her. After this I won't be able to look my friends in the face anymore, I can barely do it now.**

 **"Come on Pyrrha, was there ever any choice between the two of us?" I ignore her screaming out my name as the locker shoots off. Despite her semblance the force of the rockets should keep her from turning it around. With her gone I reach into my pouch and remove a knife with the blade wrapped up in bandages. This is a reminder of my sins, like the feeling of something crawling up my back every second isn't enough. I unwrap the blade and a red glow appears the air.**

 **A small sliver of power reenters me from my mere proximity to the blade. That tiny bit of power lets me know someone is watching and listening, someone not normal even by my standards.**

"Is he...?" asked Ruby.

JF nodded. "Yep. He's detecting us spying on him. Don't worry, mine and Khor's powers are more than enough to keep him from actually reaching you."

"B-But how is he doing that?" asked Yang, a bit shakily.

"How are we watching universes like they were movies?" replied JF. "It's power. Power can take many different forms."

"Can he s-see us?" asked Emerald, not liking the idea.

"Not at the current moment," was Khor's sleepy reply.

 **The Real Knife, with this weapon I slaughtered the entire planet. Human, Faunus, Grimm, Monster, it didn't matter I killed them all. I won't try and claim that Chara was controlling my actions, she may have started me down that path but I was the one that kept walking it. I call up my screen and look at the two options available.**

Still shaking, the group began shivering. "The e-entire planet?" asked Ruby, her voice trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Down to the last living being," nodded JF, an eerie smile on his face. "Every. Single. One."

"H-How..." Ozpin choked out, shocked by the existence of a being of such power. An evil being, he might add.

"Wouldn't you like to know," grinned the Writer. Ozpin gritted his teeth at the continued insults but remained calm. "Kidding, kidding. It wasn't all him personally, only about 60% died at his hand but he set up the events that lead to the other 40% dying. Amazing how quickly and easily you can start a global war between countless factions by slaughtering two Menagerie villages, hiding the majority of the bodies so it looks like they were carted off to slavery, and leaving a few pieces of Atlas Military equipment and tech left at the scene."

"WHAT?!" shouted Jacques, outraged. "He accused Atlas for his own crimes?! That's unadmissible!"

"Shut up!" roared Ironwood, actually succeeding in his intent. "What kind of person would do that?"

"A monster who accomplished genocide," stated Ren, looking blankly at the screen.

"Exactly," grinned JF.

The others didn't say anything but the looks on their faces spoke for themselves. They were scared and horrified at the same time.

 _ **Reclaim**_ **-with this I can regain all the** _ **L.O.V.E.**_ **and** _ **EXP**_ **from my genocide route but I can never lock it up again, I'll be stuck with that power. Even more reminders of what I've done, but my other option is forbidden.**

 **Reset-I could go back in time and make sure none of this ever happens but I promised Sans I would never do that again. I will keep that promise, so that leaves me with one choice. I press the** _ **Reclaim**_ **button and feel my ill-gotten power flow back through me along with memories locked away. I remembered the basics of what I did but the specifics were locked away and they're coming back with a vengeance. All the faces turning to dust or losing the light in their eyes, all the screams filling my ears, the feeling of being drenched in blood or covered in dust. I can't help the laugh that escapes me.**

Still shaken by the previous event, the Watchers shivered. "That l-laugh..." stammered Emerald.

"Someone like that must be stopped," growled Adam. "I may hate humans, but he murdered a _planet!_ "

"Jealous, aren't you?" chuckled JF before shooting a bone shard at Jacques. "I know what you're thinking and no, you wouldn't be able to control him and make him your pawn."

"I wasn't..."

"Controlling and paying aren't much different."

 **I was a child of ten when I started on the path of Genocide and at the age I am now I had removed all life on the planet. I thought I could atone of my sins by becoming a hunter but that was a pipe dream, for someone like me there is no redemption. Welp enough of this undeserved pity party, time to take care of this fellow demon. As I make for the top of the tower by jumping up the sides of the elevator shaft I notice in the reflection of some metal that my pupils have become a burning blood red, good. Now I can't hide what I really am.**

 **A Demon.**

"What is he?" whispered Ren, not even bothering to use `who`.

"A Demon, as he said," replied JF. "A Demon of Genocide."

 _Cinder's POV_

 **How easy was this, how foolish these people were. Now Beacon is mine and with that my mistress's plans will be able to unfold. I then hear a thumping in the elevator and turn to see the door be cut into little chunks. To my surprise the idiot Arc is the one to jump through holding a glowing red knife in one hand while his hair shadows his eyes.**

 **"I'll admit I'm surprised that you of all people showed up but surely you know that you have no chance of beating me." To my surprise the boy chuckles and starts flipping the knife in his hand up into the air over and over again while walking towards me at a slow pace. He then looks up and I see his pupils have become a burning red that clashes with the soft smile on his face.**

 **"Well I figured that one demon should deal with another. So, tell me…" I can barely react and conjure a blade to block his knife which is an inch from cutting my throat. How did he move that fast? To my surprise a blank look is on the Arc's face. "… Are you prepared to die?" I leap back and send a torrent of flames to roast him, soon I can only see an outline of him in the flames.**

"Jaune!" exclaimed Ruby. Even when scared by him, she couldn't help but worry for him.

"He scares me," admitted Nora.

"He scares everyone," replied Ren.

 **"Weak." My eyes widen at the sound of his voice and then my flames are snuffed out, a red bubble of energy surrounds him and then vanishes. A smile filled with insanity, the likes of which I have only seen on Tyrian's face, has taken root on his face. "Is this all the slayer of Ozpin has?" I ready another attack only to falter when he turns his back on me and throws his hands up in the air. "I do have to applaud this though, you played upon the sheep-like nature of humans and faunus perfectly." A mad cackle escapes the blond and I wonder how we missed all this boy was hiding. "I mean of course the first thing they think is that Yang is guilty of breaking Mercury's leg, it's not like his partner could have an illusion based semblance that she used on her opponent in their double match." He caught that?**

"He caught what?" asked Yang, frowning.

"Emerald's Semblance," replied JF, shrugging slightly.

 **"Ironwood, all brute force and no ability to look for other explanations. You used him quite expertly." I'm sure the surprise shows on my face. "Oh, don't look so surprised..." he hasn't even turned around "… I'm reasonably close to Velvet, she mentioned what Coco told her. It wasn't that hard to piece together, I even tried to tell Ironwood and Goodwitch but unfortunately, I played the fool too well. They wouldn't listen to a word I said, if anything it only cemented the idea as an impossibility in their minds."**

For a second, there was silence. Then...

"He was playing the fool?" asked Pyrrha, shocked.

"All along," nodded JF.

"And he lied to us all?" inquired Blake.

"More like shoved away parts of his personality and past he didn't want you guys to know about. I mean how would you react if he acted this way even without the power he gained from the slaughter of countless people?" was JF's reply this time.

Most of them looked away. Ren clenched his fists. "You're right, he isn't trustworthy," he nodded. "I would never trust someone who killed so many people."

"And as sure as hell I wouldn't allow him near Ruby," growled Yang. "Or anyone else, for all that matters."

"As much as it pains me to say this, he would need..." Blake sighed. "...to be eliminated."

Ruby didn't say anything, but the tears rolling down her cheeks were proof enough of what she was feeling.

Ironwood then spoke up. "What I'm curious about is how Cinder managed to fool us all. While I can admit not being the most intelligent being on Remnant, how could she alone beat all of us?"

JF thought about it for a second, honestly thinking on how to explain the situation. "You have an Army, General," he began, for once using his title. "When you have an army, you think yourself invincible. You thought the Festival was safe just because your army was there."

"But what about what they mentioned about the matches?" he pressed on.

JF raised a hand. "I'm getting there. You were tricked by Emerald's Semblance. Or rather, Yang was. She attacked Mercury, apparently without any reason, and apparently broke his leg... his legs are metallic, by the way, so that was absurd as well," he explained. "And when you and Goodwitch were faced with the weakest student in the history of Beacon telling you that there was a plot to disrupt the Festival and potentially so much more... you did what you thought was best. You ignored him because, after all, how could the weakest student of the Academy know about something like that?" He paused for a second. "In many other situations, you would've been right, not trusting free information from a suspicious source, but this time it was your downfall."

Ozpin's group let out a sigh in unison. "So I guess it was our fault, then?" asked the Headmaster.

JF shrugged, back to his usual persona. "A great deal of it, yeah. Cinder and Salem did the planning, you did the idiots."

 **"Now let me make it clear that if you merely wanted to slaughter a bunch of people I wouldn't care, humans and faunus are wastes of air in my eyes." I make to ask why he's doing this then but stop as a blood-red aura begins to surround him. "However there are a few diamonds among the mountains of shit and I have the pleasure of knowing quite a few, so I will fight for them."**

 **"Now let's count up the crimes that matter: you ruined Yang's reputation, you made Pyrrha kill Penny, you made Ruby cry because of that, you put every single one of my friends in danger when you brought this hell about. I hope you had a good time up till now." He turns around and my skin crawls at the sight in front of me. The boy … no creature's eyes and mouth are nothing but gates to a black abyss, a tar like substance pouring from them and running down his face. His mouth is curled into a grin that is anatomically impossible for a human to make as he points the glowing knife at me.** **"Because that changes now. I hope you're ready for a bad time because those are what I specialize in."**

Everyone flinched at his new aspect as well as his words. JF seemed to be having the time of his life and Khor was only mildly disturbed by the ongoing drama. "He values those crimes to be more important than killing thousands of people..." murmured Ruby, scared and sad.

"That is a facet of most Jaunes, they may want to protect people but the ones they care for come before the masses," explained JF. "And after all, who would choose people they don't even know over the people they love?"

"But if it's for saving people..." began Blake.

JF levelled her with a glare. "Are you telling me that, if you had to choose between saving your friends, and saving strangers, you would choose the strangers?" he asked with heavy sarcasm. "We're all humans. Yes, even the Faunus. It's incredibly hard to go against your heart."

"Even if there are lives at stake?" asked Ruby.

"Especially if there are lives at stake," murmured JF, saddened for a second.

 **Ruby's POV**

 **"Um guys what's going on up there?" I tear my gaze away from my sister's stump at Sun's question and look at the tower and see jets of flame shooting out the walls. Is that where the mastermind who caused this is. Weiss's scroll then begins to ring at when she checks it Pyrrha's voice fills the air from the speaker.**

 **"WEISS IT'S JAUNE, HE WENT TO FIGHT THE WOMAN BEHIND THIS ALONE! SHE BEAT OZPIN, JAUNE'S GOING TO GET KILLED!" We all look back at the tower where the flames are shooting out even faster and more rapidly. I feel tears in piling up in my eyes even faster, first Penny, then Yang, and now Jaune. How many more people that I care for will be lost or injured today? Weiss responds to Pyrrha.**

 **"Pyrrha, Jaune's already up there. We can see the fight from here." the next bit is muttered so softly I barely hear it. "Damn it you idiot, why'd you have to get yourself killed." Nora is crying into Ren's shoulder while Blake is still clutching Yang's hand. Then a brilliant red glow fills the towers windows and suddenly what appears to be a person shooting flames shoots out a window followed by a massive blast of energy destroying the tower and the Dragon Grimm that was circling around it. The person touches down near the plaza and I grip Crescent Rose, that person is responsible for so much death. I run off towards the plaza and I see Weiss following me from the corner of my eye. When we get there Mercury and Emerald's teammate Cinder is crawling out of a crater with several cuts decorating her skin. She turns to look at us and holds up her hand and gathers flames in the palm of her hand.**

"RUBY!" For the first time since the universe had started playing, their attention was on someone other than Jaune.

 **"I don't have time for you, DIE!" a blast of flames larger than an Ursa rushes towards us only for something to land in front of Weiss and I and then the beam separates into two and they crash into the building behind us. When the dust clears Jaune is standing in front of us with a glowing red knife in his hand while Cinder actually looks scared.**

The panic now squashed by apprehension, the group watched as Jaune saved Ruby... and then shivered, knowing what was probably going to happen to Cinder.

Emerald, meanwhile, was holding their own Cinder close.

 **"Ruby you're going to want to stay back, thing are about to get wild." Before I can question him the glow from the knife increases and he swings it forward to release a red arc of energy that Cinder ducks under. The arc keeps traveling and cuts through Grimm and buildings before dissipating. Weiss tugs me back and we look at the two staring each other down. Jaune breaks the silence first by speaking.**

 **"You know when I look at you it's like looking into a mirror. We both have power we don't deserve, we've both killed without care, and we both aim for/have accomplished Genocide. You and I truly deserve the title Demon." What's Jaune talking about? Then suddenly Jaune moves faster than I thought possible for him he appears in front of Cinder and starts slashing at her while she blocks as many as possible with twin swords but cuts still appear on her. She then crosses her swords and catches Jaune's dagger and they stare at each other while in a deadlock, I notice Jaune's eyes have changed to red.**

 **"I do envy you though, at least you'll feel and see things after death even if it's in the pits of hell. Me, I'll simply stare at a screen for all eternity with a button I'll never press again." I feel a change in the air and Jaune's body language shifts. "I need to finish this now, if I leave soon I should be able to catch up to most of the Fang and slaughter them." I hold in a gasp at that, I don't really care about the White Fang but for Jaune to so casually talk about slaughtering them. Then it happens.**

"What is he talking about?!" exclaimed Yang, confused, scared and angry at the same time.

"His powers," explained JF, an eerie and frankly really creepy grin on his face. "If, or rather when he will die, that's what is waiting for him. A button to return to life and restart the Genocide all over again... or the void for all the eternity, until sanity will slip from his fingers and his mind will be lost in the oceans of madness."

Ruby's eyes widened before they began tearing up. "Alone forever..." she summed up sadly.

"Remember, that one is not yours," replied JF. "Yours is currently fine, even if a little confused as for where did you all end up."

 **I almost miss the brief flicker of movement and then Jaune's arm is going all around Cinder moving back and forth wildly. Jaune then hops over to us and covers my eyes, I hear the sound of many objects hitting the ground and Weiss gagging when the stench of blood hits me.**

Fortunately the screen didn't show as Jaune hacked Cinder Fall to pieces. Ruby didn't think she would've been able to keep herself from heaving had it been shown.

 **"Weiss get Ruby back to the docks, I'm going hunting." I'm turned away from what I'm sure is Cinder's corpse and then a rush of wind makes me look up to see Jaune on a rooftop clutching that knife which is dripping blood.**

 **"Jaune!" I call out to him and he looks down at me with a sad look in his eyes and a small smile. He gives me a salute before jumping from rooftop to rooftop out of site. What happened to my friend?**

 **Jaune's POV**

 **That was harder than I thought, not the fight with Cinder of course. I can kinda remember killing her before in the last timeline, of course the massacres blend together in my memories. I shake my head and keep running from rooftop to rooftop. I was serious about killing the Fang and I don't want to send to much time hunting them down. Also, I have something else important to deal with. I bring my hand that isn't clutching a weapon of Genocide and open it up to look at the soul that Cinder had in her. Like I said looking in a mirror. What to do though?**

 **Perhaps Alphys can do something? Actually, I'm sure she can, she built Mettaton after all. Okay that's the plan then, once I've dealt with a decent portion of the Fang I'll head to Mount Ebott and see if we can get this soul a body. I can feel something well up in me, a force that's driven me forward for better or worse.**

 **I'm filled with Determination.**

 **Determination to find whoever the hell is watching me!**

"Is it okay if he is able to know we're watching him?" asked Yang.

Khor scratched his chin. "Not really," he said. "Have I forgotten to put up the interdimensional defences? Maybe... But still no, he shouldn't know we're watching him."

"And he doesn't sound really pleased about it, either," added Blake.

"Of course he isn't," snorted JF. On the screen, Jaune turned to face the camera with a frown of irritation, confusion, anger, and, guess what, determination. "See? He's pissed."

"So what is going to..." Yang was cut off by the look on Jaune's face. It didn't speak of kindness, that much was sure.

The entirety of the theatre was then shocked when the screen began to shake and crack before a hand burst through it, creating a large fracture running all across it. The hand began to claw at the screen, slowly tearing away chunks of it to widen the hole. Everyone could see bits of this Jaune's demonic face every few seconds.

JF and Khor exchanged a glance as the others momentarily froze, using the two or three seconds of terrified paralysis to assess the situation. Then JF shrugged and both of them relaxed.

The Watchers did not.

Most of them screamed and jumped back, only to trip onto their own couches and fall on their rears. Ruby had shot over to Pyrrha and was now hiding behind her. Weiss, Sun and Cardin all followed her example, while Nora hid behind Ren, and Neptune and Blake behind Yang, who was trying to run but was kept still by the two, used as a meat shield. Ozpin had spat out his coffee in shock, and Goodwitch had, for the first time in years, shrieked in terror. Ironwood and Winter alike were ready to fight... and lose... but they were whiter than a Schnee's hair. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were all hiding behind the couch they were initially sitting on. Jacques and Whitley were pale, gripping the armrests of their couches but refusing to act like peasants and scream. Roman had no such restraint as he jumped back, but his years in the criminal underworld had also given him quite the reflexes. Adam merely prepared Wilt to use Moonslice. At somepoint during all this someone screamed to "KILL IT WITH FIRE!".

"Someone do something!" shrieked Yang, white as chalk, loading Ember Celica.

"Don't make him angry!" shouted Ozpin, choking on his coffee but still able to speak. "Or he's just gonna kill us!"

"How do you calm him down?!" screeched Neptune, not even caring about the dampness between his legs now spreading.

JF sighed dramatically before striding up to the screen, where the arm was now visible up to the elbow. "Like this," he said, grasping the hand with both of his. The appendage froze in surprise, and JF took advantage of this to give it a hearty handshake and then push it back into the screen. As soon as it was gone, he ran his hand over the glass, restoring it, and dismissed the universe. "It wasn't too hard."

Everyone was trembling, no, outright shaking as they returned to their couches. No one was really in a mood to talk. The Writers gave them a few minutes to regain their bearings. "They were pretty scared," commented JF, sitting back on his couch.

"It was their first time experiencing a Breakthrough," replied Khor. "They'll be less scared next time... if it happens again, that is."

"Improbable," shrugged JF. "By the way, have you lowered the castle's defences on purpose?"

Khor scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually no," he laughed nervously. "I just forgot to activate them..."

The two Writers looked at each other for a second before sharing a quick chuckle. Finally, the Watchers seemed to regain life.

After recovering from the shock a second time, the group began to relax on their couches, but the screen did not black out. Instead, Khor stretched with a cringeworthy noise of popping bones. "And now let's move onto Precipice of Madness, would we?" he said, looking at JF.

"With pleasure," nodded the other Writer.

"Wait, what?" asked Yang, confused. "No, no, no, that sounds bad!"

"It isn't-" Khor halted in mid-sentence before rethinking about it. "No, okay, it is, but you have no choice."

"Lalalalala, I can't hear you!" was Yang's childish but quite understandable reply.

"Well, if that's settled," smiled the purple-themed Writer.

And the screen lit up. Again.

 **Jaune's POV**

 **Pain. That's all I had felt for the past four months ever since that mad woman found me. Things had been going fine for me before then. I had told my friends about my fake transcripts and while they were a bit cold for a while we regained our bond. At least until Crocera Mors went missing from my locker, I spent the rest of the day looking for it, not mentioning it to my team as I didn't feel like bothering them. When it was found again it was next to the bloody form of Ruby, leader of Team RWBY and my first friend at Beacon. Someone had beaten her viciously, so much so that her aura had forced her into a coma to deal with the damage. Things went south quickly for me from there.**

Everyone gasped at the sorry state of the girl. Yang's eyes turned red in fury. "RUBY!"

"Who did that?!" hissed Blake.

The other Watchers were angry as well, even the villains. Ruby was far too cute to be beaten like that.

 **WBY was out for my blood before an investigation even began, they felt I had hurt her out of jealousy for her high skill at such a young age. My team soon began to believe it as well, I'm not the smartest guy but even I knew to lay low with Yang after my hide. I left Beacon and hiked through the woods, admirably quite stupid since I wasn't given Crocera Mors back as it was evidence, but give me an Ursa over a murderous Yang any day. Seeing this as a sign of guilt WBY and NPR tracked me down and proceeded to attempt to eliminate me.**

 **All I good do was focus on running and dodging until I reached a cliff with a river below it. Before I could even think of another option Pyrrha's spear was buried in my heart. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, all I felt was a dull ache. Yang's fist plowed into my back, I could hear my spine crack from the force, and launched me off the cliff with Pyrrha using her semblance to call her spear back, I had blacked out right before I hit the water. When I came to a week later I soon came to wish I had died.**

There was no gasp this time. JF was simply smirking as six of the students paled to a chalky white. Ruby was shocked, shaking at the thought of her friend and crush being killed or almost by her other friends. "J-Jaune?"

 **Cinder Fall, that's the name of the woman that found me. She also admitted to setting up the whole thing with Ruby so she could get ahold of me. While my semblance is still unknown my aura gives me a high healing factor and that's what made me valuable to her, a test subject for her pet scientist Kanou to use. He said I should be grateful he saved my life, my heart was destroyed, my aura barely kept me alive as it held the tattered organ together. In order to "save" me they needed to replace it. They used a Shifter's heart to do it.**

"A Shifter...?"

 **Shifters are a dangerous species of Grimm, the closest thing to a true form they have is a black ball with two red eyes. Shapeshifters obviously, only the outside changes while the inside stays the same. What makes them so dangerous is their innate intelligence, using their shapeshifting ability to gain an advantage over their foes, for instance if an opponent is slow yet hard hitting it takes a Beowolf's form for speed or a Deathstalker's form for defense. Only a team of varied skill sets stands a chance of killing one. The heart they put in me has altered my body, creating a new organ Kanou named Kagune. The Kagune is made of a special kind of cell only Grimm have known as Rc cells. As a side effect of the experiment I require a regular intake of Rc cells and with there is only one source.**

 **I have to eat Grimm now.**

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Yang, shocked and disgusted.

Ozpin was stunned by the existence of such a Grimm, even if they weren't the most powerful Grimm around. Ironwood wanted more details but a glance at JF told him he wouldn't be getting any.

"They put a Grimm heart in his chest?" asked Mercury, disgusted. "That's beyond cruel. It's inhuman."

 **I tried starving myself once but they forced the food down my mouth. It disgusts me how my taste buds find Grimm delicious now.**

 **As if my body isn't a miniature house of horrors already the Kagune moves up and down my spinal cord based on something when I'm shown pictures of opponents. I think that's the Shifter's instinct telling it how to best deal with an opponent, I've tried using it to escape but Kanou uses a sedative he developed for capturing Grimm to calm the Rc cells in me making it useless. Also because my skin is now damm near unbreakable it has to be injected through the eye, hurts like hell. I'm the first to survive the process and only someone with a healing factor like mine has a chance of surviving. Two months of wave after wave of painful experiments and I'm sent to a guy named Banesaw, a member of the White fang, which Cinder is allied with, for reeducation, AKA torture.**

 **Banesaw is an extremely tall faunus, although I haven't seen his animal characteristic yet, who takes extreme pleasure in torturing me both physically and mentally. He calls me a gold mine because since I have an even greater healing factor thats now capable of regenerating limbs, I hated that experiment the most, he can go all out and not worry about me dying. He rips my fingers and toes off repeatedly, stuffs centipedes down my ear where they nibble on my brain, and uses the weapon which gave him his name, a giant chainsaw, to hack away at me. All the while having me count down from one thousand by sevens in order to keep me sane longer, I tried not doing it once to agitate him. I won't repeat that mistake again. This went on for close to two months before he upped his ante.**

Ruby was the first, but surely wasn't the only one to throw up. She, Yang, Nora, Sun, Roman, Emerald and Cardin all failed to keep their lunches in their stomachs, vomiting on the floor while Weiss, Winter, Blake and Ren held their mouths with their hands, trying to keep themselves from following. All the others had disgusted or horrified looks on their faces but didn't look on the verge of gagging. Khor, for all his sadism, looked away from the screen and even JF lost his grin, instead grimacing at the inhuman torture.

 **Kidnapping two teens that were out on a date he forced me to pick who lived and who died, counting down from twenty while cracking his knuckles, a habit he always does when he's torturing me. The male begged me to pick him and save his girlfriend, I obliged him seeing how much he wanted her to live. I should have known Banesaw was lying about one getting out alive, he killed the girl first and then the boy. I swear if I ever get free I'll kill him slowly just for that. I last saw him was about a day ago where he gloated that he would be leading a team to help open a gap in Vale's walls so Grimm could pour through. I could care less about that, I'm only worried about Ruby. Did she recover? Will this plan of theirs harm her? Those thoughts race through my head as I'm chained to a chair in the middle of a room.**

Ruby would've smiled at seeing that Jaune, even if such a dire situation, thought about her, but no one was in the right mood for a smile at the moment. So she just sniffed, marginally less horrified and devastated for Jaune's fate.

 **My own family life sucked, being so weak my relatives had a detached attitude towards me. I was usually just ignored, Ruby was the sister I always wanted, possibly something more. Now I can't help her out of whatever is coming her way. I begin to cry for the first time in months when I hear something, a few seconds later I realize it's fighting. I'm surprised to hear fighting outside the door, brawls aren't too common in this group of Fang due to their military like discipline but they happen occasionally. Suddenly the door bursts in and a gray themed guy, a red eyed, green haired girl, and another girl with pink, white, and brown hair run in. While the green girl starts breaking my chains the guy starts talking. "Listen no time for long explanations, I'm Mercury, the mute midget is Neo…" the now named Neo kicked Mercury in the leg here, at which a clang is produced "…, and the girl breaking your chains is Emerald. We're here to get you out." This is might be a trap but they're my best shot at escaping. Accepting Neo's help getting up once my chains are broken Mercury then shows me a syringe. "This should get the sedative out of your system." He moves to inject it in my arm but I stop him.**

Two of the three gasped in surprise, and Roman did so in Neo's stead.

"Well, while I would incinerate you two for betraying me," said Cinder, making them pale. "I guess you did the right thing. Thanks the Writers I've changed..."

"I just hope my daughter's not getting herself in trouble," wished Roman, his grip on Melodic Cudgel tense and tight. "This version of the White Fang is much worse and deadlier than ours."

"Did he just say he wanted to be more than friends with me, though?" asked Ruby, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He did," confirmed JF.

"I'm torn between being happy that Jaune can still feel human emotions like love and care," stated Yang. "And terrified of letting Ruby go near what he's become."

"Yang!" exclaimed Ruby. "He's still Jaune! It's your fault if he's like this! I won't abandon him!"

Yang flinched as if she had just been hit at the accusation. Ruby quickly paled, her eyes widening. "Yang, I'm sorry, I..."

"No, Ruby, you're not wrong," she grimaced. "It's just... I don't like it, okay?"

"That much is clear," snorted JF.

 **"Not going to work, someone push the plunger for me okay." Not giving him time to question that I grabthe syringe and plunge it into my left eye. I don't even feel it, my sense of pain having been lost long ago. Neo pushes the plunger and I feel the sedative's effects leaving and the Rc cells 'waking up'. Pulling the syringe out I try to walk forward only to nearly fall to the ground if Mercury didn't catch me. I can feel an odd sensation in my head and I begin to shake my head wildly till it moves to my ear. I scratch at my ear and then pinch down on the centipede's head, upon further inspection I realize it has a piece of my brain in its jaws, when it emerges, Banesaw must have left it in there from our last session. I crush it in my hand as my three saviors' faces turn slightly green. Dragging me along they take me towards the air docks of the base we're at, Emerald says they have a bullhead ready to go, I regain the ability to walk halfway back. We reach there with no problem but upon arriving Kanou and about thirty guards are waiting.**

Ruby and the others vomited again as the screen showed the bloodied centipede, and this time the ones who had managed to stop the heaving earlier failed and gagged as well. The adults' faces were green but they kept themselves together.

 **"My, my I never expected Cinder's protégés to betray us, and Neo I thought you worked for Roman. Oh well, at least you should make good test subjects. Men subdue with extreme prejudice." I don't give a crap about these three's pasts after what they've done for me and the clear danger they put themselves in. They saved me, now I'll return the favor. I want to tear Kanou apart myself anyway. "You guy's hang back okay, I need to stretch my legs." I can ignore their protests as I walk forward cracking my knuckles like Banesaw does. I can feel my grasp on sanity slip, a thread is really all I have left now but what do I care? Hell coming to Beacon untrained calls my sanity into question anyway! When I speak my voice is higher and has a sadistic edge to it. A burning sensation enters my right eye as I fell a grin spread across my face.**

Everyone shivered at his voice. It sounded similar to JF's when he was in the mood... but even more sadistic and insane.

"And they lost him," commented the mentioned Writer as if called in to speak. "He's in berserk now."

 **"So which one of you wants to be torn apart first?" With confusion and amusement welling up in them I charge, my kagune moving to my waist and four purple and red tentacles burst out. Before what's happened has registered I've skewered three of them and one has his head completely wrapped up. His screams of fear are intoxicating as I crush his skull. Withdrawing my tentacles a broken laugh escapes my lips, finally some payback for everything. A Fang only slightly smaller than Banesaw wielding a large gauntlet charges me, jumping over him and landing on his shoulders I grab his head and pull until it comes off. Holding the head by the hair I turn towards the remaining guards and speak in a sing-song tone "Pop goes the Fang." The remaining guards take a step back. Now that won't do, I haven't finished having fun yet.**

Everyone watched in shock as the Grimm part of Jaune was revealed. The so-called Kagune didn't just look evil, but it emanated something not dissimilar to an aura of milignity. Ruby was the only one who willed herself to speak. "Jaune..." she murmured brokenly. "What have they done to you?"

 **The tentacles slip back in and the Kagune moves up between my shoulder blades, from there two wing like appendages with the same color scheme burst forth. Instinct takes over and I feel them harden, looking over my shoulder I see they've crystalized. Following the instinct I turn back to the guards and will the "feathers" of the wings to shoot forth like a Nevermore's. What follows is the rest of the guards painting the concrete a lovely red while their bodies are torn to shred and scattered across the ground. More insane laughter leaves me. Now where's Kanou, feeling a tap on the shoulder I turn to see Neo holding Kanou by his collar with him sporting a bloody leg now. Patting Neo on the head with a smile I turn towards Kanou.**

The students just gaped, a couple of them unresponsive, as the Jaune on the screen spread carnage and massacre among the White Fang grunts.

"So, Blake~" sing-sang JF. "Are they still innocent, misguided Faunus? Did they not deserve to die? Or maybe Jaune should've gently asked them to step aside, and they should've gently apologized for torturing him seven ways to Hell, and everything would've been fine. Damn that human, then. Always searching for violence and blaming the poor innocent Faunus who are then forced to fight back~"

Blake clenched her fists but did not reply. She had said that the Fang was misguided. That didn't mean there weren't black sheep in it like everywhere else. A bunch of Faunus did not represent the entire Faunus population.

 **"So Kanou, what do you think of your creation now?" A smirk crosses his face and he pulls a trigger out of his coat. "I think more tests are needed." Pushing the trigger before a crystal is buried in his skull a loud roar then reaches us. We all turn to see an Alpha Ursa, twice the size of a normal Alpha, bursts through the doors of a warehouse, one of Kanou's test subject most likely. I force myself to regain my grip on sanity, I can't fall into the cracks with this kind of opponent. "Alright you three I need to know weapons, fighting styles, and semblances to make a plan alright." Their surprised at the change in my voice but start giving me the info I need. Mercury is a kicking version of Yang with cybernetic prosthetics that shoot air blasts and more variety of shots in his gun boots, Emerald uses duel revolver/sickles with a long reach kusarigama mode and a perception manipulation semblance, and Neo has a umbrella with two blades, one in the cane and the other comes out of the tip, along with an illusion and teleportation semblance. A plan is already formed in my head moments after processing this.**

 **"Alright Emerald focus on using your Kusarigama's to bleed this thing and try to shoot it's eyes out, Mercury pour on some heavy fire and if you see an opening try to kick it in the joints, Neo I need you to play decoy since you only have those blades. You don't have to if you don't want to though." A nod from her tells me she'll do it. "Thanks, I'll focus on suppressing fire with these "wings" and I'll move in when I see an opening for the neck. Got it? Two yes's and a nod tell me we're good to go. Emerald flanks the Ursa and uses her weapon to open up some nasty gashes while Neo draws its attention by teleporting in front of it and whacking it on the nose, Mercury runs around it taking pot shots, and I send a barrage of crystals at it. The Ursa focuses completely on Neo and ignores my crystals, Mercury's shots, and Emerald's slashes like I planned. Neo's able to avoid the first couple of blows from the Ursa but takes a charge attack from it when she stumbled on a Fang corpse I left behind. Fear fills me when it rears back to finish her off, for a second all I can see is Ruby's bloody form.**

"So it can take multiple shapes," mumbled Ironwood.

"I just want my friend back," whimpered Ruby, hugging her knees. Usually, she would've hugged her sister Yang, but now she couldn't bring herself to do that. They had were watching a universe where Yang was one of the main reasons, if not _the_ main reason, for Jaune's torture. She couldn't bring herself to hug her.

"I wonder how people will react to him," sighed Mercury. "They are scared of even just my metallic legs, I can't even imagine what will they do."

"The Kagune can be hidden back into his body," said JF. "So it's not like people will see him with tentacles or wings all the time."

"And besides, people judge all the time," shrugged Khor. "Try dye your hair bright pink and then walk around in Vale. People will stare and people will judge. It's in their nature."

 **I feel my aura act in a way I haven't felt before and a white portal opens up under Neo and a second appears next to me followed by Neo who fell through the first. Neo stares up at me with wide eyes while I turn my focus on the Grimm, this must be my semblance and I know just how to use it. Willing portals to appear all around it I open one in front of me and let loose a barrage of crystals into it, ending the Ursa under in the barrage from all sides. Shooting the Crystals must drain my Rc cell supply pretty fast because I drop to one knee and the "wings" go back in. Mercury and Emerald help me up "Get me to the Ursa before it dissolves." Listening to me they help me to the corpse and I begin to feed. I force it down my throat and only stop once I've eaten everything that hasn't dissolved. I turn to see my three allies waiting for me "Thanks for that, I'm going to sleep now." I immediately conk out afterwards, darkness greeting me like an old friend, having been sleep deprived for the past few months.**

"Before anyone asks," said JF. "Yes, that was his Semblance. He can make portals."

"That was brutal," whispered Yang. She knew she was a savage fighter but what they had just done made her look like an innocent little child caressing her friends.

"He will pay for what he did to the Faunus," growled Adam before a bone shard buried itself into his crotch. Into, not nearby. He didn't even have the breath to scream, instead whining pitifully before the shard crumpled into dust and his wound healed with his Aura. JF chuckled evilly at seeing him suffer.

"I'd say that it's gonna be the other way around," grinned the Writer. " _They_ are going to pay for what they did to him."

 **When I wake up I'm on a Bullhead and Mercury is watching over me. "Finally up huh?" I nod not feeling the slightest bit of motion sickness, maybe there was a bright side to this after all. "We're headed to Beacon, we need to warn them what's coming. With luck we might be able to give an advanced notice." Panic fills me when I hear where we're headed. "In case you don't know I'm not exactly well liked there, not to mention they think I'm dead." Mercury raises his hands to try and calm me**

 **"Don't worry, once that Ruby girl woke up she cleared your name. I heard the aftermath of her learning of her team and yours' little revenge mission wasn't pretty." I calm down upon hearing that. "Who hurt her?" Mercury asks me to wait and calls into the cockpit telling the girls to activate auto-pilot and come back into the cabin. When they do Emerald ask me why my eye is still changed. "What are you talking about?" Directing me to the bathroom I look in the mirror and see my right eye is black with a pure red iris and no pupil. I'm wearing a black t-shirt and white shorts, both of which are stained so stained with blood they might as well be red. My hair has also turned pure white, I hadn't noticed that before. I focus on my eye and eventually will the change away. That taken care of I go back to the others and sit down.**

 **Emerald begins "To start with Roman Torchwick was the one to steal your weapon and attack Ruby…" Roman consider yourself living on borrowed time. At this point all three look uneasy "… as for me I joined Cinder in order to get off the streets and when Mercury and I found out about just how far she was willing to go we decided to leave. Neo found out about you and the experiments and brought us in on it when she learned we were planning to leave." I turn to Neo and she pulls out a scroll and begins to type** _ **"I have no problem killing those in my way, but mass slaughter and human experimentation, I refuse to be a part of even if Roman is. As Emerald said I found out they were going to run for it and brought what I found out about you to them. I offered to help them escape if they helped free you, we thought having you as an ally rather than Cinder's weapon was a good idea."**_ **I nod in understanding and Mercury finishes for them "Personally I joined for a place to crash and new legs after my originals were damaged killing my asshole assassin father after I couldn't take his abuse anymore. Any way we made Cinder think we were heading to some location she wanted us at when really Neo teleported us to the base you were being held. Also don't worry about the notes on you, I rigged the whole place to blow and detonated once we took off." I give him my thanks and then begin to speak.**

"Sounds like the villains aren't so villainous anymore," grumbled Ironwood.

JF shrugged, for once not taking it out on the man. "It's often like that. People aren't born evil. They might have an inclination or preference towards darker paths, but eventually the truth is that they grow into being evil," he said. "No one is born a monster. They become it."

 **"From the sounds of it you read a profile on me so no introduction is needed. As for your pasts I could care less after what you guys did for me. So thanks for everything." I make my way back to the cot I was sleeping on only to stop when an emergency announcement starts playing on the holoscreen. It's an A.I. warning all flights to turn around as Vale has been breached. Mercury begins swearing "Damm it we're too late." The others look downcast until I point something out "So, you're all skilled Hunters and I can handle myself with this Kagune in me. Let's go help out, doing so might allow you to cut a deal for leniency in exchange for information you have." The three former criminals share a look before turning back and agreeing with me. Mercury and Emerald head to the cockpit to speed us up and I approach Neo.**

 **"Neo how close are you to Roman?" Neo tilts her head at me and begins to type** _"Not very, he's simply an employer. Why?"_ **I can feel the smile filled with madness on my face, my tone once more taking on a sadistic edge. "Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be too upset when I tear him to pieces." Is it just me or is Neo blushing?**

Roman shuddered at Jaune's voice, but after he processed what had just happened a small smirk worked its way to his face. "Oh Dust, my little girl is growing up," he cooed at her. JF raised an eyebrow at him, and everyone else stared. "Can't say I disapprove of the boy..."

Ruby's eyes narrowed alongside Weiss's and Pyrrha's. "If your daughter as much as _glances_ Jaune's way, she'll be in for living hell," promised Weiss. "Besides, aren't you scared of being threatened of death by some terrifying kind of Grimm monster?"

"Jaune's not a monster!" protested Ruby, but no one listened to her.

"Well, of course I am, but it's not like he can reach me, right?" stated the thief. "JF said another Breakthrough was improbable, so I'm safe. This version of me, at least."

 **Oh well I better focus on planning how to deal with seeing my ex-friends. I honestly don't know how I'll react. It takes us about another hour but we arrive in Vale airspace only to see the city filled with grimm and widespread destruction. Neo's mouth drops slighty while Emerald and Mercury have a solemn look on their faces.**

 **Emerald is the first to speak "We helped cause this." Her voice is fragile, Mercury puts a hand on her shoulder and tries to snap her out of it "Yah we did and now we have a chance to make up for it." Emerald nods and wipes her eyes when a Nevermore feather pierces the cabin and some wreckage hits Neo in the head. This is bad, we'll crash soon enough. I grab Neo and her Umbrella and call out to the Mercury and Emerald "OPEN THE DOORS NOW! WE GOTTA JUMP!" Doing what I say they rush to join us and we jump out with me holding Neo. We luckily land in an area with Hunters and the jolt of hitting the ground wakes Neo up. I put her down and turn around to see the fighters. Okay we're unlucky as its RWBY and NPR with who appears to be my twin sister Janice. A red blur suddenly crashes into me and I look down to see Ruby with teary eyes. "Jaune is that you?" I nod and reply to her "Yep Rubes, it's me."**

Their own Ruby had tears in her eyes. "Is he going to forgive me?" she whispered.

JF smiled sadly. "It's not you he won't forgive. It's them," he replied, jerking his head towards the other six students. "You did nothing wrong."

"Why are you so nice with her?" asked Blake, annoyed by his antics.

"First off, I'm generally a quite calm and nice person," he responded with a shrug. "Second, she's like a kid, and while I love darkness I don't like when children have to suffer for it."

"Would it kill you to be nicer to all of us, then?" grumbled Winter.

JF blinked. "Kill? No," he replied. "Bore me out of my mind? Yeah."

 _Ruby's POV_

 **Jaune is actually back, he isn't dead although his hair's white and he's covered in blood. I'm so glad, as I bury my face into him I ignore and blood and soak in his presence. I was furious when I woke up and learned that my team and NPR had killed Jaune thinking he was guilty. I'll admit I took some pleasure in seeing their faces when I told them Torchwick attacked me. Ozpin said the only reason he wasn't throwing them out was because he couldn't afford to let skilled individuals with the willingness to kill out on the streets. They're all on probation till they gradate though, the only privilege they're allowed is to enter the tournament, and that was simply because the Headmaster didn't want to deal with the outcry from the SDC or Pyrrha's fans. Janice, Jaune's twin, had joined soon after and I don't care for her. She didn't even care Jaune died, saying it was his fault for being so weak.**

The mentioned students winced and looked away. It hadn't been their fault but their counterparts', but it didn't take anything from the fact that now both Jaune and Ruby hated them.

Ruby was rocking in her couch, trying to get herself together. Without much success.

 **A growl reminds me of our situation, Grimm have once more surrounded us. I know my team is out of ammo and the new JNPR is beginning to run low as well. Jaune suddenly lets go of me and walks towards the Grimm calling out orders to the three people with him. "Mercury handle the Deathstalkers, Emerald you take that pack of Beowolfs, and Neo think you can take those three Ursa?" The grey haired boy nods and attacks the Deathstalkers with what appears to be shotgun boots, the green girl starts shooting at the Beowolfs before moving close for melee attacks and the girl smaller then me nods before gaining a sadistic smirk and teleporting in front of the Ursa. I call out to Jaune as he walks towards a crowd of assorted Grimm.**

 **"Jaune what are you doing? You don't have a weapon." Jaune turns his head toward me and he gives me a broken smile, something like that shouldn't be on Jaune's face. The only thing that belongs on that face is a beaming grin, preferably one filled with affection for me. "Don't worry Ruby I always have a weapon on me." My question of what weapon dies in my throat when a purple and red tail bursts from his tail bone. What happened to you Jaune?**

 **Jaune's POV**

 **I can feel their eyes on me as soon as the Kagune bursts from my tail bone. This tail feels balanced between speed and strength, perfect for the wide assortment of enemies I'm facing. I charge them and slid under an Ursa, my kagune ripping open its gut and as soon as I come out the other side I jump and slam my Kagune into some Beowolfs, the tail cuts through them easily. As the Beowolves let out their death howls I sprout three more tails which spear some Boarbatusks coming at me. An Ursa charge me and my tails retract followed by my Kagune moving up to my waist and four tentacles come out meeting the Ursa head on and piercing it's front legs, head, and chest before throwing the body on some more Beowolfs to crush them. Some Nevermores begin to circle which is a problem, none of my kagune's forms, even the "wings", have the range to get them.**

The Watchers looked at the screen in worry, knowing of the infamous habit of the Nevermores to shoot feathers at distance. If Jaune couldn't reach them, then he would be in trouble. They still weren't used to see him fight like that nor being a Grimm, but those thoughts were pushed aside for his sake.

 **A barrage of bullets takes care of that problem. I turn to see Velvet and her team along with Port and Oobleck walking towards our group. I move over to Neo and the others and stand across from the Beacon group. I'm surprised when Ozpin shows up with Glynda a few minutes later. Ozpin addresses me first.**

 **"Mr. Arc would you mind telling me where you've been the past four months." It's not a question but an order, after all I've been through I really don't feel like listening to orders. Mercury answers for me "He's been held captive and experimented on by the Queen." The Queen must be a codename for Cinder and Ozpin sure seems to know it judging by the widening of his eyes. Followed by the narrowing of them "And how do you know that?" Mercury swallows hard before continuing. "We worked for her before we found out she planned this." He gestures around him before continuing "We broke Jaune out and were on our way to warn you when but we were too late." Ozpin stares at them before speaking "Come with me you three, we'll discuss the course of action to be taken from here. Mr. Arc go see the school nurse for an examination." Knowing we have no choice Mercury and the others go with Ozpin while Port leads me to the nurse.**

"Let's hope my other self will know what to do," sighed Ozpin, glad that the attack had been stopped.

JF was about to say something but Khor shook his head. "Commenting on every single sentence he utters is just gonna end up being repetitive. He knows what you think about it already."

JF grumbled but stayed silent. Ozpin sighed again, this time in relief.

 **Three hours later**

 **It's been a few hours and after a through medical exam I'm cleared to leave and go to Ozpin's office, unfortunately I ran into WBY and the new JNPR on the way. I simply stare at them for a bit before trying to walk past them, but Yang grabs my arm. "Listen, Jaune we need to apologize for what happened." I don't even want to bother with this. Removing my arm from her grasp I walk on only to stop when Ren asks me a question.**

 **"Jaune how did your clothes get so bloody?" heh I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they hear this. "Some of it's mine from Banesaw, a White Fang member, torturing me, the rest is from some Fang I killed during my escape." They all gasp at that. Honestly it's quite pathetic, even before I was captured I knew we may someday have to kill humans or faunus.**

 **It would be so easy to kill them right here and now. They have no weapons and little aura. First I'd cut Weiss and Ren down, they always were the most fragile. Nora would either break or go into a rage, either works for me as when she lunged for me I could easily impale her. Yang would obviously go into a rage and charge, she lacks the capability to think of another response. I might spare her simply because she's Ruby's sister, yeah I could show mercy to her and simply rip all her limbs off. That just leaves Blake and Pyrrha, Blake is the smart one that would try and run so take care of her first and I can take my time with Pyrrha. I shake my head and ignore those thoughts, I know I wouldn't get away with killing them so I shove past them and head to Ozpin's office.**

The six of them blanched at Jaune's thoughts. JF merely chuckled. "If you think about it, you all fight with absolutely zero brains. Yang and Nora just charges in blindly, swinging their weight around and trying to hit their enemies. Ren and Blake might think of sneaking around but they would still stick to the same tactic over and over again. Tops, Blake would do what she does best and flee," he commented as the cat Faunus hissed in anger. Yang's eyes were red but both of them were stopped by the several shards of bone floating around JF's form. "Weiss is incredibly reliant on dust and not even half as effective without it. Pyrrha has some skill but she's too prideful to abandon a fight, as the Fall proves and too stubborn to change approach. Jaune is, ironically, the brains in this case."

The six of them bristled, but again JF's bone shards kept them at bay. "Ruby's weapon is absurd, and she has a little problem with versatile opponents, but at least she can think of a strategy... most of the time. But yes, she would never quit the fight, too," continued the Writer. "Jaune is weak but his fighting style is frankly the only one amongst yours that makes sense. He is highly unskilled and he too has some difficultly quitting a fight but he has a great mind for strategy. And why is it none of you wear any armor? I don't care how skilled you are or if you have aura, one swipe from a Beowolf when you're low on aura and your guts are spread out over the ground."

"Well, not all of us fight with completely no armour,"replied Pyrrha, glancing at her own."Plus our clothing is weaved with certain techniques that make it much more resistant."

"Your armor, and I hesitate to label it as such, is built around fan service, not protection. Meaning: it's built so your fans can ogle your `assets` while you fight," snarked JF, making her blush a deep shade of red. "A good armour is a full plate. That, in case you don't know, covers torso, back, arms, forearms, hands,thighs, shins and feet, and head. At the very least, the chest. The head is typically harder to reach. The hands are a must since they are target n. 1 for the opponent. Your armour allows you better freedom, but if that's the case you shouldn't use something like sword and shield. Sword/shield combo is used to stand like a fortress: unmoving, but immovable. You wait for the attacks and swat them aside, or tank them. You don't go dancing or jumping around like a fancy dancer, you want to do that: all the power to you if you can actually protect your vitals." JF pulled out a picture of Pyrrha seconds before her death and handed it to her. "Does it look like that armor did you any good?"

The Watchers stared stunnedly at the picture, Pyrrha ironically being the first to pull herself together. "My Aura was low. With the modern weapons, even a good armour would be pierced like butter."

Khor began hacking with fake coughs. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Pyrrha, but if you forge an armour with the same material as a weapon, then the armour will always be more resistant," he explained. "I can assure you, even without using Dust, if you use a steel greatsword against a steel plate armour, you can slash all you want and you'll only bore the owner of said armour to death. I tested it myself."

Pyrrha wanted to say more, but suddenly she found herself buried under six sobbing students who were hugging her, glad their own Pyrrha wasn't dead. Ozpin sighed and shook his head as he conteplated his mistakes, and overall everyone didn't take the news too well. Except Adam, because he was Adam, and Jacques, who knew that with such a disaster Vale's need for Dust would be higher than ever.

 **Upon arrival I see the others are sitting across from Ozpin and I join them, once I'm seated Ozpin addresses me. "Mr. Arc these three have explained your changes and have shared all the information they have on Cinder, as such I have managed to get the council to place them under my custody. I doubt you want to be returned to your old team so would you like to join these three?" Honestly I don't even need to think it over "Sure, I'd love to form a team with them." They rescued me from hell, this is the least I could do. Ozpin nods with a smirk on his face, like he knew I'd automatically accept.**

 **"Very well Jaune Arc, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Neopolitan from this day forth you are Team MEAN led by Jaune Arc. I look forward to seeing how far you go, and try to keep bloodshed to a minimum. The other students just don't understand how dark this world can be." The four of us share a look and have similar smirks. Look out Beacon you've never seen a team like us.**

"That was... intense..." said Yang.

"You mean inhuman, right?" asked Mercury. "Because that was fucking brutal."

"I'm not going to lie, it was something unexpectedly horrible," agreed Cinder.

Most of the others were simply at loss of words even after the universe had finished. JF merely stretched out before waving his hands at them. "You can all go and enjoy a break. The next one will be the last one you'll watch with me." He smirked. "And it's gonna make you cry."

"Thanks for the spoiler," grumbled Blake.

"I think I've cried enough," murmured Ruby, sad.

On the couch, Khor was back to sleep.

 _ **Why is Khor sleeping?**_

 _ **Well, because I am myself starting to feel sleepy. So Khor is taking a nap.**_

 _ **So... just 3 more chapters before the end of Remnants of Dimensions. I don't know if I already said this but I'll say it again: after the end, give me one or two weeks before I start writing A Darker Shade of Gold, okay? Thanks!**_

 _ **Also, I now have an account on DeviantArt. Same username. Here's the link:**_

 _ **www. deviantart khorevis (without the spaces)**_

 _ **Right now I have just 2 scraps. I'm not going to publish masterpieces, but when I feel like sketching a crude drawing of a weapon or something like that, I'll post it there.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh**_


	30. A Knight's Final Fight

_**Heya! I know it has been a long time since last chapter, so enjoy this and we'll see each other at the footnotes!**_

All the Watchers enjoyed a short break before returning to the Watching Hall.

Frankly, they could swear they heard people sounding not unlike them from one of the locked rooms, but of course they hadn't been able to investigate. Khor and JF were both still there when they returned, one awake again while the other, with an open book in front of him, reading passively. They both straightened, the book disappeared from JF's lap, when they entered the room.

"Well, I guess we're ready to start a new viewing, aren't we?" asked Khor, getting various levels of agreement from the others. "Pretty good. Shall we?"

"You said this one was going to make us cry," said Ruby.

"Yes, it is," nodded JF before stilling. "Well, you seven at least. I have my doubts on whether Ozpin, Ironwood, Jerkoff, Shitley and the Bull can still have feelings or not."

The four of the five scowled, while Ozpin merely sighed, shaking his head. "Let's just move onto the next universe," he stated wearily.

Khor checked if they had all returned before tapping his cane to the ground. "Well, here we go then," he shrugged as the screen lit up.

 ** **Jaune and Qrow looked at the bound farm boy between them, well aware that said boy was no longer in control and that he hadn't been for Oum knows how long. After they had arrived at Atlas the Wizard had taken to having meetings with Ironwood and Goodwitch who had made her way from Vale a while back, others taken over for her.****

"Is this what you told us about?" asked Yang, eyes narrowing.

JF chuckled. "Yeah. In the so-called `canon` universe, the one that has been discovered first by us Writers, Ozpin takes over the soul of a farm boy called Oscar Pine." He looked pensive for a second. "I actually feel bad for him. His soul was slowly replaced and absorbed by Ozpin. And Oscar wasn't just _dying_..." He glared at the wizard. "He was being _erased from existence_."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Pyrrha.

"Why do you think I hate him?" countered JF, waving his hand toward Ozpin. "Just imagine how many other souls he's consumed."

"But," intervened Khor. "That happens only in some universes. In others he does not kill his `host` and he's just a desperate man trying to end the war."

The Watchers looked at little less uneasy at the explanation, but the students were still unsure on how to feel about the whole ordeal.

 ** **Jaune had made no secret to his distrust of the Wizard and his ilk, Qrow was the sole exception, and only barely, because he put family first, and didn't like the fact secrets were being held from them so he tried to keep an eye and ear on them.****

"Well, that's right," nodded Qrow, taking a swing from his flask.

"Not in all worlds," shrugged JF. "Sometimes you care about Ruby and trained her only so Ozpin would have a loyal trained dog instead of a free-thinking Huntress."

"And that's not counting the worlds where you rape Summer just because she didn't want to join Ozpin's side after hearing the full story, and Ozpin needed a silver-eyed warrior on his side," added Khor. "Or the universes where you kill Summer because her loyalty to Ozpin starts to waver and you don't trust her any more."

Qrow choked on his drink in shock, and Ruby stumbled as if hit.

"But this is not one of those worlds," continued JF. "Not as far as I know, at least," he added in a whisper no one caught.

 ** **Blake's friend Ilia had taken to hanging out with him the most out of the humans in their group, he was willing to be a someone to yell at when everything was just too much for her and had stood up for her when they ran into her old classmates who's teeth she had knocked out years ago when they returned to Atlas, and had been willing to help him spy on the Wizard, Goodwitch, and Ironwood. It was with her help they discovered what the three were planning.****

Blake was surprised to see Ilia there, but not excessively so. They had seen stranger worlds during their stay in Vlakha Naroak, after all.

 **Ilia had followed them to a warehouse filled with aura-capable bots, not sentient like Penny had been but able to hold a soul or a fragment of one. Ruby wasn't progressing fast enough for their tastes in her use of Silver Aura, the red-clad girl still requiring an emotional stimulus, usually something along the lines of her loved ones dying or in danger as that is what had brought it out the last few times, to call it out. The Wizard had decided they needed to find another option.**

"I don't like this..." said the girl. JF shrugged at her.

 **They wanted to stick Ruby in another one of those accursed machines, to tear out her soul and rip it into enough pieces to have an army of Silver Aura wielding bots.**

Needless to say anyone who had been drinking at the time choked on their drinks. It also went without doubt that quite a few people were angry. Several Auras began to flare, only to be crushed when Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood raised their own in defence. JF allowed them to fight a bit more before flaring _his_ Aura and making them all stumble, the sheer pressure of his power making it difficult for them to breathe. Khor didn't seem affected, but a keen eye would notice the sweat starting to gather on his forehead as he endured JF's flaring Aura. After a few seconds, the Writer let it go. "Listen and listen well," he said. "I may not like those three but having you all destroy my friend's house isn't on my wish list, so calm down."

He waited for a second before smirking. "Or even better, force your emotions down, let them stew and boil so to have them break out at the most unwanted times and spread as much destruction as humanly possible."

That managed to extinguish their fury, his sadistic smirk doing wonders at cooling them off. "I still don't like this," growled Yang.

JF shrugged as he walked past them to Ruby, who sat petrified. After she had been told about the Silver Eyes she'd thought she would be destined to save the world... not having her soul torn apart because she wasn't learning fast enough. _'Is this how Jaune feels every time Goodwitch lectures him so harshly?'_ she wondered with a shiver. She hoped not. It felt horrible.

JF patted her shoulder to make her focus on him. "Hey, hey, hey, what got you so down?" he asked her as he offered her a Beowolf-shaped chocolate chip cookie. "It's a different universe. Thanks to Adrian, and partly thanks to Khor, Ozpin won't need to do anything like that. Heck, you should probably start picking names for your children soon enough! Cheer up, this is not the end of the world."

Ruby accepted the cookie a sighed deeply, allowing her negativity to go away with the sigh before she smiled. "Okey dokey!"

JF returned to his couch as the other Watchers stared at him with wariness for his last stunt.

 **Ilia got a recording of their whole plan and the two of them had played it for the rest of their group. The Wizard had walked in on them minutes later and found himself knocked out by a barrage of bullets, grenades, dust blasts, and a sheathed sword smacking into his temple once he was down to ensure he wasn't getting up anytime soon.**

It was unsettling to see the eerie smiles on the students' faces, especially because they were even creepier than JF's, at the moment.

 **And that led to where they were now, with Jaune and Qrow carrying the knocked-out boy to the Vault where the Machine was located while WBY, NR, and Ilia were guarding Ruby. The elevator opened with an innocent ding that didn't match with the horrors the Vault held inside.**

"Why would they need to guard her?" asked Weiss, frowning. "I mean, Jaune and Qrow are at the vault, so even if someone managed to capture her they would stop them."

"Better safe than sorry," shrugged Khor. "In most cases one learns that only after ending up being sorry. In this universe they decided that `sorry` was not something they accepted to be."

"Your speeches are weird," noted Yang.

"I'm a diagnosed psychopath," candidly retorted the Writer.

 **"So, what do you think we should do?" Qrow looked up from the monitor he was examining to look at Jaune as he closed the door to the container that now held the Wizard. "way I see it we have two options. One, stick him in one of those robot bodies we saw a little way back and make sure he can't move or fight with it, or two we see if he can come back from getting HIS soul ripped to shreds!" Qrow opened his mouth to answer only for a gunshot to cut him off.**

"Is it bad I'm not sure what they should choose?" asked Ruby, her voice trembling.

"Is it bad I want them to choose the latter?" growled Yang, her eyes red and her hair aflame.

 **"What the hell are you two doing!?" Glynda and Ironwood had arrived, and shock decorated their faces.**

 **"Just doing the job of a huntsman, putting down monsters." Qrow took a swig from his flask and then placed a hand on his blade. They may have argued and fought a lot but the two people standing in front of him were some of the few he'd call friends. "Tell me, why'd you do it."**

 **"Qrow I'm sorry but Remnant's future isn't something we can trust to a child. This is one of those times that sacrifices must be made. I'm putting a stop to this and we are going through with our plan Silver Army." Jaune glared at the General as he grasped the hilt of his sword.**

 **"It's easy to talk about sacrifice when you're not the one bound and gagged on the altar."**

"That BASTARD!" shouted Blake, surprising everyone. Her eyes were slits. "How dare he?! Treat Ruby like she's just an animal sent to the butchery!"

"I wonder how many other sacrifices have occurred under the facade of being `necessary`," growled Yang. "Ozpin failed to stop Salem for thousands of years. Just because Ruby is not developing godlike powers in a few days they want to tear her soul to pieces?!"

Khor had to actually intervene at that. "That is an alternative universe," he said. "Alternative. Universe. Please try to calm down."

Winter was slowly reaching for her sabre. Only the knowledge that their own Ironwood wasn't like that stopped her.

JF sighed. "As evil as he just sounded, unfortunately that's true," he stated with a calm sadness that, knowing how he usually acted, was even scarier than his wickedness. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made." His eyes narrowed and a shadow settled on his face. "But the difference between good and evil also lays within that choice. Evil sacrifice others whenever it's necessary. Good informs them of the choices, and allows them to choose."

"And what if the fate of humanity is at stake?" asked Roman, sad but curious.

"There is no right answer. The Multiverse may wield all the answers, but it does not share them all," shrugged JF. "It's like killing a murderer. If you don't he might kill more people. If you do, you become a murderer yourself. If you don't sacrifice others the `evil` might win, but if you do you become evil yourself. What's the right choice?"

No one replied to his mostly rhetorical question.

No one had the answer.

 **Qrow reacted first, the other two adults were skilled and while Glynda had seen plenty of combat recently the years spent splitting time between a desk, teaching, and training had dulled her edge. Ironwood was even worse off with all the work his positions dumped upon him. The most significant thing the two noticed was the sheer hatred in the former bandit's eyes as he brought his sword down at Ironwood. The General backpedaled as Qrow swung at him, Goodwitch turned to aid him only roll forward as the sound of a swinging sword reached her ears followed by the sound of the stone floor shattering.**

Everyone stilled at the sound. A battle was due and they knew there would be no stopping it without drawing blood.

 **"Turning your back on the enemy, weren't you the one to harp on about how stupid a move that is." Goodwitch turned to see Jaune clutching his blade in its new form, she grimaced at the sight of it. The new form brought about with the enhancements performed with the remains of Pyrrha Nikos's equipment. The golden metal gleamed in the florescent light, the very sight of it reminding her of such a promising student gone long before her time even by Huntsman standards.**

 **"Do you really think Ms. Nikos would want you to go down this path?"**

 **"This is isn't about Pyrrha, this is about Ruby, the other student that you want to sacrifice. Oum I'm amazed there aren't more people like Hazel and me running around if this is how most of your students die!" Goodwitch narrows her eyes at that implication. A flick of her wrist has a dozen or so chunks of debris at the young knight. Most are turned to dust before they can hit him and the few that do bounce right off him. This is how their fight goes as behind them Qrow and Ironwood's fight moves back towards the elevator, Jaune was unable to land a hit on Goodwitch but she was unable to deal much damage to him.**

"As good as he is now, he can't hope to defeat me," Goodwitch shook her head. "I still am a Professor at Beacon. Qrow might defeat me, but Mr Arc has no chance."

"Bitch," JF bluntly stated. "That's one of the reasons you aren't a good leader nor a good fighter. Rule number two never underestimate your opponents. Rule number one is never think you are invincible."

 **Goodwitch watched as her student cut another piece of flying rubble in two, he had come so far from when she first laid eyes on him. She had begged Ozpin to get rid of him, to expose his transcripts. He had countered with the fact if they did that almost a dozen other students, including Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna, would have to be thrown out as well. The sad part is that none of his growth could be attributed to her, she had never given him any of the one-on-one advice or attention she gave to other students that needed it. All this was from his own effort and his partner's guidance. And now he was using every bit of that new skill to try and kill her, every blow he had aimed for would be lethal if it hit someone without aura. The sheer hatred in his eyes as he attacked her was more than she had ever seen before in someone so young.**

Jaune wasn't the only one emanating killing intent. Many of the students were fuming as well. They all knew of Goodwitch's negligence in teaching the boy. She would usually just tell him to keep his head in the fight, never mentioning how to improve his stance, attacks or defence. Usually she would also throw him a little jab with her typical sarcastic little smirk. But hearing it from another source was getting them even angrier. Still, no one spoke because they wanted to see the end of the battle first.

 **"** ** **You know I wonder why Raven left? It seems like you and her share the same philosophy. Sink or swim, weak die while the strong live. Ruby can't progress because she has no reference or teacher and you want to kill her for it, you all would fit right in with Raven and her bandits" Glynda kept herself from rising to the bait as Jaune's blade came ever closer to hitting her, this time missing her neck by a single centimeter.****

The comparison was a harsh one, but it was fitting, no matter what the Other-Goodwitch thought. Ruby would not just die, she would lose her very soul because of something out of her control, and they were being the judges. The irony wasn't lost to the Watchers, and Yang's hands tightened into fists, really wishing she could cave some faces in.

"Are all these worlds going to be so antagonistic toward us?" asked Ironwood, crushing the armrest in his grip.

"No," replied JF. "Because after these there will be only one more viewing session, and then you'll be sent home."

"What did we ever do to you?!" shouted Goodwitch, furious about being continually demonized by the Writer.

He laughed. "To me? Eh, it'll be a cold day in Hell the day you will be actually able to do something to me," he said. "But I've seen your actions and I've gathered information about you, and I decided I don't like you all one bit."

"Still, Jaune has improved immensely if he can fight Goodwitch on an even ground," said Pyrrha, amazed by the growth of her partner.

"War teaches a lot of stuff," shrugged Winter. "Combat is just one of its teachings."

 **Qrow's semblance was what ended the fight, a sharp crack rang throughout the room as one of Glynda's heals broke, as she stumbled back Jaune was on her in an instant. His aura shrouding him as his semblance amped it up he brought his blade down at her. A wide gash was opened up from her left shoulder to her right hip, her aura just barely keeping her alive as she slipped into unconsciousness. Ironwoods screams were the last thing she heard as consciousness slipped from her grasp.**

Goodwitch looked at the screen, shocked to see her counterpart being basically killed by a single strike, and by the weakest student in Beacon nonetheless. JF chuckled. "Not so confident any more, huh?"

 **"Kid make sure we don't have to send Ironwood to the scrapheap yet." Qrow ordered as he walked past Jaune, his blade stained red. Jaune nodded and went to put a tourniquet on Ironwood's new stub. While he did that Qrow pulled up the program on the Machine marked SA, given what Ironwood had said it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was for. He activated the program and watched as a glow surrounded the Wizard's latest body. Screams soon filled the Vault.**

Some shivered as the inhuman screams filled the room as well, but the students all had dark looks on their faces. For once no one accused the Writers for what they had just seen. Some of them still angry, but most of them just not knowing how to handle it. Ozpin himself looked lost, not sure what he would've done in a similar situation. His students were precious to him, but a single life to save the ones of all humanity was a truly alluring offer.

The only thing holding him back was the knowledge it was the truly alluring offer of _evil_.

JF and Khor allowed them to have a few minutes to gather their bearings before deciding to activate the screen again. No one complained as it wasn't the first time the screen was used twice in the same session.

 ** _ **Jaune's POV**_**

 **The woman Ozpin was fighting, Cinder if that's even her real name, just flew up the elevator shaft. On one hand the Headmaster put Pyrrha inside a machine that was hurting her and clearly didn't care yet on the other hand, SHE JUST KILLED THE HEADMASTER! Ozpin was the strongest person on this campus and now he's dead. Goodwitch, she needs to know. Pulling out my scroll I start sliding through my contacts looking for her number while babbling at Pyrrha who's starring up at the tower. When my partner begins to speak my heart drops as she makes her intentions to go fight Ozpin's killer clear.**

Ozpin frowned at the bit about him not caring for his students, but no one spoke. They had seen this scene already.

 **I know that Pyrrha is the strongest of our year, possibly the year above us, but Ozpin has … had decades of experience on her and seemed to have some idea on his opponent's capabilities. Added on to that is the fact the woman was throwing around fire and using glass, I think, weapons, she has the perfect skill set to beat and kill Pyrrha.**

"He's very attentive, even more than the others," noted Cinder. "No one mentioned the glass before."

"Well, it's not _easy_ to tell darkened glass from black metal," shrugged JF. "It's normal not everyone noticed. Plus you never used them in the tournament."

 **The kiss caught me off-guard and made so many things clear. I can admit to not being the sharpest knife in the drawer but missing this? Pyrrha forces me a step back and I remember the locker that is in the direction that she is currently herding me towards. I play along, reacting to the kiss till we reach the locker, I feel Pyrrha tense and act before she can.**

 **I only succeeded because Pyrrha didn't expect it, despite how much she believes in me my partner has her own thoughts and expectations of me. She didn't think it would be possible I would see her actions coming and as such I managed to come out on top. I'm not proud of it but I make sure she hits her head roughly against the back of the locker, I need her dazed just long enough. Slamming the door shut I ignore her crying out and type in coordinates that should put her right outside the evac zone. I type the coordinates in right as a glow begins to cover the metal of the locker. The rockets kick in and Pyrrha cries out as she's launched into the air. The force is too much for her to fight against with her semblance. I wince at the heartbroken howl Pyrrha lets out as she flies off, utterly distinct from the rockets.**

He wasn't the only one to as many others showed their discomfort. Sure, Pyrrha was about to do the exact same thing to him, but it didn't take anything from the fact that he had just broken the champion.

 **Pulling out my scroll I flip through my contact list to Goodwitch and send her a quick message with the details of the past hour along with my recommendation to have Ren replace me as leader and a plea to make sure my team gets the best replacement possible; not that Glynda will have a hard time finding someone better for them, I'm quite sure she'll enjoy the task. How… how much did she know about that coffin downstairs? How much was she involved in whatever the hell was going on down there?**

This time, someone spoke. And it was Pyrrha. "Why?" she asked with venom. "I get that he's not the strongest first year, but why have you been so antagonistic to him ever since the first day?"

Goodwitch stiffened, but it was JF who replied. "Because she's self-righteous and she thinks she's always right," he barked out in a laugh. "She thinks he doesn't belong to become nor does he deserve it, so she treats him like filth, subconsciously trying to get him to give up. But since Jaune's not gonna give up, she subconsciously treats him worse and worse until everyone can see she holds clear dislike for the boy... often manifesting it with sarcastic remarks. What was it last time? `We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?` Heck I might be sadistic but that was completely uncalled for."

Goodwitch made to reply but Ozpin stopped her and shook his head.

 **The tower looms over me, this is going to be my tomb. Whether I succeed or fail I'm not coming back alive. I can only hope to drag Cinder into death's embrace with me.**

"What does it mean?" asked Ruby, scared of what he meant by `this is going to be my tomb` but having a pretty solid idea.

"He means he's gonna die up there, even if he defeats Cinder," replied Weiss, teeth gnashing together.

 **Climbing up the elevator shaft wasn't any fun, but it did allow me to put two back-up plans into place. I manage to reach top relatively quickly and roll to the side as bullets are sent flying my way. Cinder is grinning at me like a sadistic predator, Mercury's own grin is only a notch below her while Emerald's face is set in a grimace. The other two must have made their way up here while we were all in the basement. To add to this that Dragon Grimm is perched on the tower, staring in at us.**

Many students grimace. Pyrrha against Cinder wouldn't have been a fair battle, but this was outright cold-blooded murder. Now they knew why he would die even if he managed to kill Cinder.

 **"I have to admit, this is the most interesting method of suicide I've ever seen." I don't voice it, but I have to agree with the psychopathic bitch. No matter what way you look at it this is suicide plain and simple.**

Cinder looked down while glares were sent her way. JF just shook his head at her behaviour. "Never liked you," he stated severely. "At best, you are a power-maniac with no morals. At worst you are a psychopathic monster who wants to see the world burn for her own twisted pleasure."

"Says the psycho," grumbled Jacques.

"I may take pleasure in insulting and yes, even hurting people like Ozpin and Ironwood, but I would never step so low," growled JF as multiple bone shards appeared around him. "Genocide is a route I would never take. I'm not above killing Ozpin a few times but only because I can revive him. I'm no monster."

 **"Mind granting a dead man's last request, how'd you pull that stunt with Yang? Mercury is clearly standing." Cinder laughs into her hand at my question.**

 **"I suppose your** _ **bravery**_ **…" the sarcasm makes it quite clear she means stupidity "…earns you that answer. Mercury here lost his legs a while back, his regular prosthetics don't break easily so we swapped one out for a less durable one. Emerald here merely used her semblance to make Xiao Long think he was attacking, and we let the sheep-like nature of the crowd do the rest. It wasn't like Ironwood was going to investigate beyond the bare minimum. I'll admit I was worried when Emerald resorted to using her semblance against Adel, but it turned out to be nothing I needed to worry about." I flicker of movement and Mercury was in front of me, his foot already buried in my gut as a gunshot rang out.**

 **One down.**

"What does he mean?" asked Blake, surprised by the statement.

"Watch on and you'll see," shrugged JF, still a little pissed about Jacques's comment earlier. He really wanted to throw around a few bone shards but he also didn't want to distract them from the screen. The two wishes clashed but eventually the shards crumpled to dust. "I'm not one of those Writers who leave things unexplained, thank you."

 **I fly back into a wall and hack up blood as I go for my weapon. Emerald's weapon wraps arm but I don't think she was expecting me to be able to fight back as I yank her towards me. My fist meets her face and slams her into the ground.**

 **Two down.**

"Again, just one hit like that wouldn't take her out," noted Weiss.

JF snorted. "I said, watch on and you'll see," he repeated.

 **A fireball slams into my face, sending me stumbling back, my aura manages to keep my skin from being burned to a blackened husk but damn that hurts. I swat at my face to make sure all the fire is off and bring my shield in front of me on instinct. A clang lets me know I blocked something as I finally manage to regain my vision in time to see another blade lop my shield arm off, the blade burning so hot the stump is cauterized instantly. My aura might as well have been broken. I bite my lip so hard I break the skin as I hold in my scream. I don't want to give the bitch the pleasure.**

"JAUNE!"

The shout was loud, too loud for their ears, but it was understandable. JF restrained himself from berating them, knowing how painful it must be for them, but only barely. Khor cradled his head, groaning, now having a killer headache.

 **"I think we've wasted enough time here." I cough up more blood as Cinder drives her swords through my armor, the metal melting the instant the blades touch it. The blades exit out my back and are driven through the wall. I'm burning through my aura just not get cooked alive from the inside out. Huh, burning. Yang would be proud of that one. A smooth hand caresses my check, the skin it touches heating up from the contact. "So, any last words little knight?" I think the headbutt I give her is answer enough, the sound of her nose breaking is music to my ears. She must have not even bothered to put her aura up, so sure I wouldn't fight back.**

 **Three down, I win.**

Worry and fear were palpable in the air as the Watchers waited, full of concern for Jaune's fate, for the revelation that was obviously due. He said he had won, but all they saw was him on the brink of death. And no one liked that sight.

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha all had tears in their eyes, hoping but knowing their crush was going to die no matter what. With his Aura so damaged and such injuries, he wouldn't survive the trip down the tower even if he somehow managed to kill all his opponents. Yang, Nora, Blake and Ren all kept their heads down in silent mourning, knowing what was about to happen.

The others all held grimaces of varying degrees of distress or sorrow. Even Adam found himself slightly supporting the boy: he was weak, but he had shown great courage by sacrificing himself like that. And if what he stated was true, then he had also found a way to kill Cinder.

 **Cinder glares at me as flames gather in her hands as blood flows from her shattered nose but then goes rigid along with the other two. I let a laugh escape my lips, along with a bubble of blood, as I pull the swords out of my body. I'm lucky Cinder purposely avoided the vitals, or I'd have croaked by now.**

"What's happening?" asked Roman, leaning forwards.

 **"I guess I should return the favor from earlier and explain. My semblance is a dangerous one, Priming and Detonating. One touch, one little piece of aura, and anything can become a ticking time bomb." I was lucky I discovered this by just pushing aura into a paper clip to see what happens. As it was people just thought I was fiddling with dust and I got a week's detention for doing so in the library. I didn't correct anyone because I was terrified of how they would react; I know for a fact Yang wouldn't let Ruby within a hundred yards minimum of me. The screaming starts now, all three crying out and collapsing to the ground as their skin begins to bulge in certain spots. I slide down the wall to the ground and pull out my scroll. I'm glad to see it was recording the whole time.**

The students didn't understand, but the adults did. JF was the one to explain. "He channelled some of his Aura into them: that's why he had so little to defend himself against Cinder," he said. "He basically turned them into human nukes." He chuckled dryly. "Although it would take Ruby quite a bit more than a hundred yards to be safe from one of those..."

The others were shocked, and suddenly Yang understood what Jaune meant when he said she wouldn't let him within a hundred yards from Ruby.

Adam, instead, was interested. "How powerful are those bombs?" he asked eagerly.

For once, JF wasn't too vicious. The bone shards simply snagged Adam's clothing and anchored him to the couch. " _Watch on and you'll see_ , how many times do I have to repeat that?" he growled, annoyed.

 **"Hey guys, really hope that this got everything because I don't have time to check. Ignore the screams for me, will you. I got a few things to say and I know I'm never going to get another chance. On top of that I don… HAAACKK!" I'm cut off as I begin coughing up more blood, shit did she hit a lung? "I really don't have enough time to say all I want to say so I'll try and keep it brief."**

Everyone stared in worry, but they waited for him to say what he had to say.

 **Ruby; thanks for being there for me at some of my lowest points. I don't like thinking about how close I was to making some really stupid decisions before you would cheer me up. I doubt you even realize all the times you helped me. Thanks for lowering yourself enough to call me a best friend.**

Their hearts dropped as they realized he was using his last breaths to say goodbye. Ruby trembled as she asked with wide eyes "He isn't speaking about..."

"Suicide," nodded JF, a bitter grimace on his face. "He just showed he's perfectly able to commit suicide, and he would've done so earlier hadn't you been... _you_ to him. You'll see that his self-esteem here is worse than every other Jaune Arc you've seen."

Goodwitch clenched her hands into fists. "In a way, coming to Beacon itself was a good try at suicide," she muttered. "No training, no Aura and no idea of what he was doing. It's the perfect recipe for getting yourself killed."

"Add to that hostile Combat Instructors, bullies with superpowers and of course the good old-fashioned low self-esteem, and you'll get what he was going through." JF snorted, annoyed. "Really, I may act viciously at times, but would it have _killed_ you to be nicer to him? Or at least give him helpful tips like you do with the other students instead of just telling him he wasn't good enough? Of course he went through Hell at Beacon."

"Was part of it our fault?" asked Pyrrha, her voice faint.

JF was silent for a second, not a good sign. "Not... exactly," he finally said, guilt crashing over them instantly. "You acted friendly but he berated himself because he thought he was dragging you all down. That's how you would be at fault. Otherwise, you always helped him... even if the Ice Queen was a bit cold to him."

Weiss wiped a tear from her eyes, but so many more were already forming behind that first one.

 **Weiss; I'm sorry for being such a pest, I don't blame you for hating me. I just want to make it clear I didn't know what your last name meant. Not that it makes a difference, I shouldn't have ever expected someone as amazing as you to even consider me. If Neptune doesn't treat you right I promise to haunt him.**

Neptune looked away, his hands clenching slightly. "He would've been a better boyfriend than me," he muttered sadly.

"Why in all those universes I never even consider him?" Weiss murmured sadly.

JF shrugged and sighed. "Because he acts differently and he -I'll admit- has come off as kind of a creep at first, so you won't like him. And since first impressions are unfortunately what you usually rely on, you never liked him even after you got to know him better."

Weiss hid her face in her hands.

 **Blake; I know we aren't really friends. I know I was the one person in our group of eight that you really wanted to not tell about your Faunus state, I admit to guessing it before hand when your bow kept twitching. I really can't begin to understand how you kept it secret so long. However, despite all that, I do know you well enough to know you are going to blame yourself for the White Fang's actions today and that you're going to run thinking it's all your fault. It's not your cross to bear, don't do something stupid and stick with your team.**

Blake flinched, knowing he was right. She didn't just have the habit of running, she also had the habit of blaming herself for a lot more than she should've. But one thing she didn't understand. "Why did he say I didn't want to tell him the most?" she asked JF.

The Writer shrugged again, guessing he'd have to speak up for everyone's goodbyes. "Low self-esteem can make you think even stuff that isn't real," he said. "He never saw himself as anything positive, so in his opinion, why should others?"

"His self-esteem ruined his life," murmured Ren.

"It's not the only thing that did," JF laughed bitterly, no mirth at all in the sound. "But yeah, when your self-esteem is low life sucks."

"He's not the only one who had esteem issues," Khor briefly joined JF's bitter laugh. "It's easy for esteem to drop low. What's hard is to pick it up again after it went low."

 **Yang; I want you to rub it in Ironwood's face that he was wrong. I think after the hell he put you through with dragging your name through the mud and demonizing you that you deserve it. Also, if you decide to go to my funeral, if I get one, please don't pun during it. If you have ever considered me a friend at any point amid all the teasing and fake-flirting, please grant this last request of mine.**

Yang felt her chest tighten. She thought it would've been obvious she wouldn't have punned at his funeral, but if he thought she would then he probably thought their friendship was near nothing. She bit her lip to try and prevent a wail even after the other students had all started to cry, some more than others.

Ironwood felt shame like he had rarely felt before. From what he'd gathered, the boy was a very kind-hearted one. For him to ask Yang to rub his mistakes in his face meant Ironwood had messed up real big. He knew he wasn't perfect, who was?, but he had hoped his actions would've always brought safety... not dislike or even destruction.

 **Ren; thank you for being the closest thing I have to a brother. I know I don't deserve it, I know you'll do a better job of leading the team then I ever did. Take one bit of advice from me, quit locking away your emotions. You can't let that Grimm rule your life. Stop acting like there is the only thing you and Nora have is platonic.**

Saying that Ren was shocked would've been an understatement. While those viewings had brought out a side of the boy he rarely showed, it was also true said side of him had remained hidden for years. Not to say that he never showed emotions, but they were controlled. Focused. Stopping would go against his training, but was what he was doing against _his nature?_ Should he have stopped controlling his emotions time ago?

JF smirked at that. "I'd tell you he's right and you should ask Nora out," he said. "But I see you two already skipped to the juicy parts of a relationship."

Despite the general mood, both teens blushed bright red at that jab.

 **Nora; you rarely listened to me, were uncontrollable, and caused so much chaos. Never change. You made sure every day was never boring, you became the sister I always wanted. If Ren doesn't listen to my advice, then follow this one order from me. Jump him, force him to accept the fact you love him and you're not leaving him.**

Nora looked down at the first part, even if she did smile a little at the last. "Did I really never listen?" she asked.

"That was a different universe," sighed JF, shaking his head. "All of you have been harsher with Jaune. And in your case, you rarely listened to his orders, especially during a battle, and caused as much chaos as you could."

"Why?" asked Blake. "Why did we treat him like that?"

"Partially because his self-esteem made him put himself down constantly, and even I can admit that hearing someone put himself down and think to be never good enough gets annoying after a while," replied the Writer. "And partially simply because your counterpart were harsher than you. You valued him less because he couldn't fight."

Most of them looked away in shame. A few wanted to protest, but what could they say? Those were alternative versions of them. While they didn't value him any less for his lack of formal training, their counterparts did. They could do nothing about it. Obviously, this knowledge did not stop angry tears from forming in their eyes for having added weight on his already burdened shoulders.

 **Pyrrha; You were the first person to believe I had any actual value, the first person to think I could actually succeed at being something more than a walking joke. I'm sure you're blaming yourself for this but let me make it clear that this was my choice and it was the right one, you are worth so much more than me, this was the right call. Don't let my death drag you down, I'm not worth it."**

"He's right, he's not worth it," growled Pyrrha. "He's worth so much more. He should've lived instead of having to die."

"The best ones are the ones who die," Roman stated with sadness in his eyes. "The worst ones are the ones who remain."

"Again, that was his self-esteem talking," said JF. "Had he believed in himself more, he would've been able to make others believe in him too."

 **With my piece said I end the call and press send, all of them should be receiving the message. Really glad Ruby and I insisted everyone had everyone's numbers in-case of an emergency now. With that done I turn my attention to the three in front of me with a bit of morbid fascination, watching as their skin boils and bulges but never breaks. I hold up my remaining hand and focus on the things, and people, my aura is infused in. I had made a dozen or so explosives out of large chunks of rubble that I shoved down the elevator shaft, if things went south I figured I could try and collapse the building with us in it. Another reason is I want that horrid machine is buried, whatever it was doing was unnatural and disturbing to the extreme. I put my thumb, pointer and index finger together, this is somewhat unnecessary but I find the action helpful. With a snap of my fingers every explosive I've created goes off. There isn't even a shower of gore from the three bodies I just detonated just a flash of wh**

His words were interrupted as he vanished in the light. The view changed, showing the tower from outside, with two battered Ruby and Weiss running towards it.

By this point none of the seven students is exempt from tears. They thought that, after all they had seen, they could bear something like that, but seeing their friend and crush sacrifice himself after having been put through so much still made them cry. He had given so much...

...but he never got a happy ending.

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

 **Weiss is glyphs line the side of the Tower, I make to run up when the ground begins to shake and collapse as three loud booming sounds fill the air. At the same time the top of the tower and the Grimm encircling it are engulfed in a sphere of light.**

Then they felt the shockwave. Onscreen, the Tower of Beacon exploded, collapsing in a few seconds. The sonic boom almost shoved them off their couches, their hair flowing back like in a windstorm. The roar of the explosion almost deafened them, but what was more concerning was the shaking of the screen. With a might crack, the glass-like material broke in the middle, a large fracture running vertically all across it. They were all shocked, not knowing what to do. Last time they had been influenced by something onscreen had been from an almost all-mighty entity. Khor frowned and gritted his teeth, while JF just continued to grimly stare at the screen.

 **I grab Weiss and get us away from the tower as it comes collapsing down, the ground around it caving in. Dust fills the air and our lungs, when it clears a massive sinkhole has formed.**

They couldn't even bring themselves to speak. The adults out of respect for the boy, but the students for their grief.

 **"JAUNE!" NO, NO, NONONONONONONO! I try to rush down but Weiss stops me.**

 **"Ruby you can't just run down there."**

 **"LET ME GO WEISS! I need to get to Jaune."**

 **"HE'S GONE RUBY!" I look at my partner ready to slap her but see her looking at the ground with tears rolling down her eyes. "No one could survive whatever that was Ruby." My own tears begin to fall, unable to deny the truth in my partner's statement. My scroll's alert goes off and I check it. It's a group message for everyone on RWBY and JNPR, the time stamp showing it was sent before the blast.**

Qrow looked away. "I hoped they didn't have to experience that so soon," he muttered.

"Me too, my friend," sighed Ozpin. "No matter their training, they are still children. Suffering something like this at their age would be..."

"Soul-crushing and at the same time oh so motivating," completed JF. "They will suffer, as the saying goes `what doesn't kill you, strengthen you`. They will come out of this even stronger than they already were."

"It won't be worth the price," murmured Ruby.

 _ **Qrow's POV**_

 **I look at the sinkhole that now sits in the center of Beacon and at the two crying girls I just stumbled upon, my niece and Ice Queen's little sis. Glynda sent me to try and as she put it 'stop a suicide attempt' but I was clearly too late. Clearly the kid meant something to these two, I wish they hadn't gotten introduced to this part of a Huntsman's life for another couple decades. I look at one particularly shiny piece of rubble and pull it out to find the kids blade, damn this thing is tough. I see Peter and Bart coming from towards us, they scoop the girls up and the three of us make our way back to the evacuation zone. The Grimm have cleared out, even the dumbest of them running when the Dragon died. Whatever that Kid did saved a lot of lives at the cost of his own.**

 **Giving the blade to his teammates is almost as heartbreaking at seeing my other niece missing an arm. Watching the Invincible Girl break down is one of the most sobering sights I've ever seen and the other two don't take it any better. I swallow what's left of my flask, this whole thing has been the start of a nightmare. We owe that Kid more then he'll ever know for taking down a the False Maiden.**

 **Kid would have made a hell of a Huntsman.**

"And this is how fairytales usually end in our home dimension," Khor sighed with anger and sadness. "Whoever the hero is, he rarely gets a happy ending. The heroes fight and die. The villains send others to do their dirty jobs and they survive even if their underlings are killed or stopped."

"Yours must be a horrible world," noted Sun.

"Only if you want to look at it like it's horrible," said JF. "There's love and happiness everywhere, you just have to search for them. You have soulless monsters trying to destroy humanity and a parasitic soul pulling the strings from behind the curtains. Who is the worst off?"

"Has anyone noticed the irony of Qrow saying Jaune would've been a good Huntsman?" laughed Pyrrha, a hint of insanity in her voice. "After everyone kept saying he was a failure, it took him killing himself to make them see the truth."

Khor frowned at that, deciding they needed to have something lighter after that universe. It had been the first time they had seen Jaune die, after all.

 _ **Pyrrha's POV**_

 **Ruby looks at us with dulled eyes that are still filled with gratitude as she tightens her grip on her backpack's straps. Beacon still had to close after the damage J... Jaune did to the campus, even after three months the repairs are only halfway finished. Ruby wants to go to Haven, find out what she can about Cinder and her minions, figure out who she was working for that could let her control Grimm to a degree. Weiss is currently held up in court, fighting and winning a battle for emancipation from her father/sperm donar. Blake didn't run off, staying with Yang for the first month but still she ended up leaving temporarily, she wanted to go home and ensure the White Fang didn't spread lies about what happened. Yang is still in recovery, working through physical therapy and soon to be finished but we've run out of patience. She'll join as soon as possible but we just can't wait any longer. What remains of Team JNPR will follow Ruby to Haven in order find what we could about that . And when we do we will kill whoever it is, no matter how strong they are I will watch the light leave their eyes.**

 **This is a promise that I will keep.**

Cinder wasn't the only one who shivered at the deadly tone Pyrrha's voice had taken.

"Emancipation?" repeated Jacques, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Weiss..."

"Oh, fuck you," snapped Yang. "We don't want to listen and we can kick your ass anytime. Just stop talking!"

"I'm more worried about my niece losing an arm," stated Qrow. "Does this happen in the so-called `canon` universe?"

"Yes, it does," nodded Khor.

"And it seems I got over my habit of running away," murmured Blake. "Even if it took me so much before learning to fight instead of fleeing."

"But now we're all together, and we're gonna avenge Jaune," stated Pyrrha, earning nods from the others.

But before anyone could say more, the screen warped and changed, the fracture in the middle repairing itself. After it stopped shaking, it showed a battlefield with four armies.

 **HOW OZPIN STOPPED THE GREAT WAR**

"Well, this doesn't seem all that bad," sniffed Weiss, wiping the tears from her eyes. "At least we get to see the end of the war and the achievement of the peace."

Everyone missed Khor and JF desperately trying not to grin too much and miserably failing.

 **Four armies clashed, each soldier shooting at every other human they saw with a different uniform, the sound of battle thundering in the plain.**

"Okay, this is not a good start," sighed Blake. "Why does it always have to be dark?"

"Pfffttt..." Khor let a tiny sound escape but immediately closed his mouth, cheeks puffing out as he tried to hide his mirth.

 **But then a flash of light appeared in the middle, and everyone stopped to stare at the foolish young soldier who had just stepped in the middle, a cane in hand and his gun thrown at his feet.**

"That's Ozpin!" exclaimed Ruby. "He's gonna stop-"

 **"There is no need for war!" he began. "We can all live in-"  
He couldn't finish as a barrage of shots rang out, shattering his Aura and reducing his body to little more than a bloody heap.**

"...the war." Ruby's eyes almost bulged out as she watched her Headmaster's incarnation being torn to shreds by the bullets. JF had clamped a hand on his mouth to hide his smirk, both pleased by seeing Ozpin die and mirthful.

 **The soldiers were about to continue their war until another soldier suddenly dropped his rifle and stepped in the middle. "There is no need for war!" he shouted, picking up the now bloody cane. "We can all live-"  
This time he didn't even get to say `in` before he was shot down.**

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What..."

 **But the miracle kept happening.  
Soldier after soldier, the ranks thinned and thinned, until at last a man was standing alone. "There is no need for war!" he shouted with his cane in his hands. "We can all live in peace!"**

"Don't tell me..." began Ren.

 **At Ozpin's feet, several hundreds of thousands laid dead, shot by uncountable bullets, but he had stopped the war.**

Everyone gaped at the screen, the first to laugh being Khor and JF. They weren't the last. One after the other most students and even a few adults began to laugh at Ozpin's arguable but definitely efficient technique.

"I totally see him doing that!" exclaimed JF.

"And then call it a victory!" added Khor, high-fiving the other Writer.

Ozpin held a highly unamused expression for the whole duration of the laughters.

After everyone had stopped laughing and chuckling, JF sighed and stood up. "Well, dears, I fear my time's up," he said, stretching slightly. "It was real fun to watch these with you... especially, it was fun seeing your reactions."

"Are you going?" asked Ruby, tilting her head sideways, a bit sad at seeing him go. After all he'd done nothing but encourage a more... direct approach in her future relationship with Jaune, so he was okay in her books.

"Yep. As fun as this was I can't remain here forever." He turned pensive for a second. "No, maybe I can, but it would get boring, you know? Even Khor is not always here."

"Seconded," agreed Khor.

"Also, you all will be sent back very soon, so I wouldn't even be able to laugh at... _with_ you," he continued, catching himself at the last second. A few rolled their eyes. "So, since despite my behaviour I don't really like teary goodbyes, I'll just say this once."

He waved cheerfully. "Goodbye."

And then he was gone, popping out of existence like a turned off hologram. A few blinked at the sudden disappearance, but others sighed in relief. Namely the ones who had been constantly under the threat of being impaled by bone shards.

"Well, that was a thing," said Yang.

"Yeah..." nodded Blake. "I mean, he was pretty nice and even explained to us the whole Salem thing, but there were times when I wasn't really sure if he was on our side or not."

"Not everyone choose a side," wisely remarked Ren. "With his powers, I think he's entitled to remain neutral."

"I wonder what did I do for him to hate me so fiercely," sighed Ozpin, shaking his head. "He glared at me like I'm the source of all the evil in the world."

"Well, you did fail to stop the source of all Grimm in the world... for several thousands of years," noted Nora.

"It's not so easy to defeat Salem," he replied.

"I honestly thought he was a pleasant person in his own way," said Pyrrha. "I mean, he had moments were he was vicious even with us, but he was usually wise and often calm and kind even while grinning at our discomfort."

"He was a free soul who had his opinions and wasn't afraid of show them," agreed Roman. "Maybe a bit odd, but everyone has their own oddities. It would be so boring to be all identical."

"I wonder what he's going to do now," said Winter. "I mean, I know this wasn't the goal of his life, but I still don't understand the concept of Writers. What do they do when they're not here?"

"We live our lives," said JF from behind them. They all jumped and twirled around. He grinned at them. "Totally not sorry for scaring you. I just remembered I forgot one thing."

"What?" asked Ironwood, flinching when JF briskly walked up to them.

"Oh, just this," replied the Writer, cocking back a fist...

...and smashing it right into Ozpin's nose, sending the Headmaster flying.

The Watchers gawked at him, not really shocked by the force but kinda shocked he had really just punched the man. Khor shook his head, but had a small smile on his lips. Ozpin landed on his rear, cradling his hurting nose. JF just sighed happily. "I really wanted to do that. Now I'm good."

Then he disappeared again, leaving the Watchers in semi-shock and Khor chuckling quietly.

 ** _Finally I can say this:_**

 ** _It's been a long time! Between me and Jauneforever, we took our sweet time giving you all this chapter and we're sorry. Anyway, I have a few news for you._**

 ** _My friend Adrian (whose username here is Phoenix Warehouse Productions) has temporarily decided to take a break from writing and sending gifts. Not all of you know why. Well, let me tell you. He sent his gifts to another writer, and he refused. Just that? Oh no. He did not JUST refuse, he did so very rudely and he heavily insulted Adrian for both the gifts and his writing style. That is inadmissible. Hadn't the admins removed him I would've gone and given him a piece of my mind. "Thanks" to him now we will be left without a wonderful person like Adrian for a while. I ask you two things now. One, is to thank Adrian for all he's done for me and for others. No words are needed, just be grateful. And the other is that I want you to think. The next time you are annoyed at someone, think before snapping. Think of what your words might cause._**

 ** _I also have another announcement. I said A Darker Shade of Gold will replace this. Not so sure any more, that story is being re-thought even as I type. But it's possible._**

 ** _And finally, just two more chapters before Remnants of Dimensions is over!_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


	31. YUKI Trailers

**_Whew, here it is! I know I took SO much to get this out and I'm SO sorry. I'll try to explain myself at my best. One, as you might've noticed I'm keeping up with the updates of other four fics, and that's not easy, but that's the least. Let me just tell you how my day usually goes._**

 ** _I wake up at around 8 or 9. I get up by 9 (I am homeschooled), around the time my father and my little brother go downstairs. Sometimes I prepare breakfast. Otherwise, between taking care of my little brother and all, I usually have time to only check reviews and PMs and reply to them. Then, from around 10 am to 12 am, I am out on a walk with my two brothers. The little one is okay, but the twin one is a pain in the ass. I'll explain later. After I come back I have to take care of my little brother for around half a hour or more, and then wash the dishes with him. He's 2, you can guess he makes a mess when trying to 'help'. But I do it nonetheless 'cause otherwise he cries. After that I fly upstairs and open my Libreoffice to... translate. Around 3-4 hours of translation every day, usually from 2 pm to 5-6 pm. Sometimes more. Today I got lucky and I ended at 4:30 pm. Then I usually have around a hour every day of various extras since my brother's so lazy he won't ever do any extra, he barely does his normal workload... and then I usually have to cook dinner. After dinner, another round of dishes. I slowly chipped away at this chapter until yesterday and today I just threw myself at it and dismantled the challenge._**

 ** _As for my brother, the problem is that he does nothing, talks so much about his stupid videogames I have a headache every fucking day (and I HATE headaches) and whines like a crybaby every time he's told to do something. He always does the very minimum, and often not even that, and has a victim behaviour of "Waah, the world hates me, waah!". He's sixteen like me. -_- God dammit, every day I'm mentally and physically exhausted... especially because I write nonstop in all my free time._**

 ** _Why? Well, because I have no friends in my life. Actually, I have 2... I'm still waiting for the email reply of one, and the other I chat a little from time to time. Otherwise, all my friends are here on FFN. And so I have nothing to do but writing in my free time. I like it. Heck, I LOVE it. But yeah, it's kinda of a stressing lifestyle, so this big 16k words chapter came slowly._**

 ** _Sorry everyone, but now it's here. Eventually. RoD's last viewing._**

Ozpin had many questions for Khor, but one triumphed over the others by a mile. "Why?"

"Why what?" asked the Writer.

"Why was JF so vicious, especially with me?" explained the man, back on his couch. The others nodded as well, curious. "I mean, I get that part of it was his personality, but why? He said I did something yet I fail to see what he means."

Khor shrugged. "As you said part of it is his personality. Another part is what he knows about you." He held up a hand to stop any protest. "Nope, let me finish. As I said there are many worlds and universes. In most of these, you're a good guy -as I said everyone here has an evil alternative version so that was a compliment- and you try to save humanity. The methods change, but you're usually manipulative."

"But I-"

"What did I say about talking? Shut up and let me explain," countered the godlike entity. "I'm not saying that you did wrong. Sometimes manipulation is the only way you have. Sometimes. But even then to us Writers manipulation is not something nice to do. Plus in many world you're highly inept as you allow Salem's plan to pass under your nose until your very school was destroyed and you were killed. Sure, you suspected something and didn't want to act because of not wanting to spread fear, but sometimes that just doesn't work. Most of the times, actually." He shrugged again. "Bad choices. Not evil ones but wrong ones. And some of them were unavoidable. So it's not like it's _completely_ your fault, but some Writers have been asking themselves if you should really lead the war against Salem or not."

"That's insane!" exclaimed Ozpin. "I'm the one with most experience!"

"And it did a fat lot of good," Khor noted dryly. "No matter. Experienced or not, in the so-called `canon` universe you hide secrets from too many people. To fight a war you need allies, not pawns. You can't defeat Salem at her own game. She has thousands of pawns -the Grimm- while you don't. You need to play it smart, and maybe tell your allies everything. Who knows, maybe a fresh mind in the fight will make the difference."

"But-"

"No buts," countered the Writer. "I'm saying he's right. I personally don't really like you. JF hates you. Other Writers admire your perseverance. You just got saddled with the wrong ones. It happens, the world is not fair. Now, any other questions?"

"Are we going now?" asked Ruby.

"Nope. There's still one more viewing, and this's gonna be long," replied Khor. "After that, there's someone who wants to see you, and then I'm gonna kick you out."

"Are you really freeing us?" asked Winter. "I don't know for how long you've kept us here, but I honestly thought you'd keep us longer."

"I kept you all for 30 ch… I mean, around 30 viewings." He caught his own slip in time. "But if you want the time, I've kept you all here for what on Remnant has been exactly zero point eight seconds."

"That little?" asked Yang, surprised.

"Hey, time here goes differently than in other places. Even right now we're talking at eighteen thousands words per microsecond, you're just not realizing this." Khor smirked. "Dr Oobleck would be jealous."

"So… just one more?" inquired Ironwood.

"Yep. One more." He snapped his fingers, remembering something. "Oh, and there's something you'd need to hear. It's a recording from the Writer who documented the world we're about to watch. Listen carefully because I'm not going to play it twice."

From nowhere at all he pulled out an audio player and inserted an USB storage unit. He pressed a button and a voice began to play.

"Khor, if you're getting this message then you've received one of my special packages. This universe is a brainchild that's been in the making for a while. A bit of an explanation of the events of Ozpin and Salem's petty little war. Now to the watchers, I am Mirai Yoshi, the Oracle Saiyan. You've seen my handiwork on the worlds concerning Adam's love potion, him getting beaten with a bat, and Salem giving up evil. But this one is a bit special. How many of you think you got it bad? I expect most of you to say yes, except Blake except she has it good compared to everyone else. She's suddenly Weiss Schnee without the abusive parents. And before you say White Fang, that was optional. She did not have to join the White Fang, no? I suppose I should be feel sorry for the past she's being perved on by two older creeps. *cough* Adam and Ilia *cough* Funny story, apparently, the prime timeline revealed Ilia was an adult in a past flashback when Blake's supposed to be 13. Let that sink in! Either way, enough time wasting. Team YUKI's origins are a bit graphic and not so pretty...consider them Team RWBY's dark mirror. Enjoy everyone, and thank you Khor for hosting my works. I've sent bottles of liquor for all to drink because you're going to need them for this."

Immediately, several bottles of very alcoholic drinks appeared in the room. Khor swatted Qrow's hand away from them and shrugged. "Those are for emergencies. If you want to forget what you've seen after the chapter… although you probably won't forget. Ah, well, that's life." He rubbed his hands together. "Please no comments on what he said about Blake. It would degenerate into a fight and I really don't want that. Besides, I kinda agree with him on the argument. Allow me to explain this viewing before we start."

He gestured to the screen. "So far you've always seen Jaune in other universes, even your own. But this time we won't be focusing on Jaune. We will be seeing four people, four people who will in time form Team YUKI -the name of the their leader- of Beacon. You never saw them and probably never will again, so don't bother searching the Beacon archives for their names."

"But didn't you bring us here to watch Jaune?" asked Weiss.

"Eh. Not exactly. You already watched some realities where Jaune wasn't the focus," replied the Writer. "Anyway, here it comes. Brace yourself, the start is going to be dramatic."

The screen fizzled and lit up.

"Or not…"

 **-The Y Trailer-**

 **(7-8 Years Before the Events of Canon)**

 **-(Cues: driver – the eye of truth)-**

 _ **Know this young one: These silver eyes perceive all things conjoined. The past, the future, and the present. Everything flows, and all is connected. These eyes are not merely seeing reality but is a gateway to an ascended level of power. Achieve it, and there will be nothing holding you back.**_

 **Those were the words that young Yuki was told by his father one day when his mother taught him some basics in kenpo. Mao Azure was what Yuki believed to be a man among men, and Haku Azure was the strongest woman in the world to him. His parents were responsible for forming the village he was born in, Crossroad Village. The village was a bustling place between crossroads for traders, travelers, and huntsman to pass through. An early Saturday morning had come upon the village and Yuki woke up with a spring in this step. Today was the last day of the year, his birthday, and the cheerful child had a spring in his step. He donned a white long-sleeved shirt with a black T-shirt underneath and wears dark-grey pants and blue boots. Getting his backpack and his hunting knife in his pocket, he went downstairs to the kitchen of his family home sliding down the railing.**

 **"Good morning, mother!" Yuki said running into the kitchen.**

 **"And here's the birthday boy! Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Haku said setting down breakfast on the table. "And here's your special breakfast…pancakes, eggs, hash browns, with a hefty helping of bacon."**

"You know, that's a really good way to start a birthday," smirked Yang.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having such a breakfast either," nodded Pyrrha.

"Heh, let's wait a little," shrugged Sun. "We can eat later, no? Besides, if what the other Writer guy said about us needing alcohol is true, then it's better not to eat now."

"Good point."

 **Yuki took this place to savor his breakfast while he was forking it all down asking where his father was. Haku had a thoughtful look on her face.**

 **"Well, he mentioned he wanted to talk to you up on the nearby rock fiel-" Haku said before Yuki literally flung himself out of the window and was running off. "At least, he did not break it like his last birthday."**

"That's weirdly accepting," noted Ironwood.

"Well, I think his family is used to such… peculiarities," replied Winter.

"Meh, jumping in and out of windows is fun. Isn't it, Nep?" chuckled Sun, elbowing his companion.

"Yeah… kind of…"

"Except if said windows lead to a dorm with girls living there," grumbled Blake. Sun laughed awkwardly.

 **-(Cues: Eterna City (Daytime) – Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum OST)-**

 **The cold air was rather light despite it being December as snow had not fallen for too long. The village was in full swing with people operating their business and with children playing with the little snow left behind. In a sense, Yuki was seen by this village at its "prince" and was looked to take over the reins when he got old enough to do so.**

 **"If this isn't the birthday boy, how did old you make this time?" A fox eared Faunus said walking up with a deer Faunus woman.**

 **"Hey-o, Mr. and Mrs. Quartz." Yuki said kindly. "I've made it to 10."**

 **"Double digits at last. You're on the cusp to adolescence, the most confusing time before adulthood. Say goodbye to your childhood, kid." Tsubaki teased ruffling his hair.**

 **What Yuki had not known was Tsubaki and Mizuki were former members of the White Fang who left the Vale sect due to disagreements with their sect leader's plans and Tsubaki's pregnancy.**

"Uh, what you learn reading between the lines…" commented Yang, scratching her cheek.

"I'm still not sure how this should make us become alcoholics," noted Winter, crossing her arms over her chest. "While the White Fang is not a light subject, I somehow doubt we would need alcohol such as that just for this scene…"

"I said this viewing is going to be long, please believe me!" exclaimed Khor. "Wait a bit longer. Maybe even _quite a bit_ longer. It doesn't matter. Just wait and see, damn it! I'm not paid to do this, at least spare me further headaches!"

The Watchers leaned away from the slightly freaking-out Writer.

 **"So, how long until my "nephew" is born?" Yuki said excitedly.**

 **"We don't know if it's a boy and girl yet, but our firstborn will be here in just one more month." Mizuki said slicking back his silver hair. "I'm hoping for a daughter, though. My silky hair would look good on her."**

 **"Hmph, you and your hair. I swear you're obsessed about it." Tsubaki said teasingly.**

 **"My mother says he probably dyes it." Yuki said before running off.**

 **Mizuki fumed yelling, "You little brat! It's natural! I have silver pubes, damn it!"**

 **Now the townsfolk were looking at him funny as Tsubaki facepalmed. She loved her husband, but he could just walk into making an ass of himself. She swore she had saw some of women looking to her silently asking if his color is natural. Tsubaki was not going to give them an answer.**

Weiss scoffed. "As if silver could ever match the majesty of white…" she boasted.

"For your information, my hair is quite rare with it's bright red colouration," Pyrrha remarked, caressing her hair. The two continued to bicker back and forth for a while.

The others just sighed.

"I'm a bit tired of arguments," admitted Ironwood. "Ever since we arrived here, we've been mostly arguing…"

"Close many people in the same room… and they are totally going to bite each other's heads off," Qrow 'wisely' remarked.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

 **Yuki had arrived at the rock field right outside of town and his father stood up facing the sun leaving a large shadow in his wake. Mao was a giant of man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique standing at seven feet two inches. His ocean blue hair waved in head as his silver eyes were shimmering in the light. He wore his usual combat wear of a blue gi with silver linings, sash, and boots with the family crest on the back of his gi.**

 **"Papa, I'm here." Yuki said coming up.**

 **"Ah, Yuki. My pride and joy has made it to ten. It's time I explained a few things about your legacy and the power hidden within. Firstly, I want to let you know that keeping secrets isn't a bad thing but keeping them from people who need to know is. This was why I left a circle helping to defend the world. But first, let's discuss the silver eyes." Mao said being absolutely serious.**

"Wow, are we gonna see more Silver Eyes stuff?" asked Ruby.

"Rubes, keep in mind this is an alternative universe, it probably doesn't work the same as this one," noted Yang, glancing at Khor. He thought about it, shrugged, and nodded to confirm her guess. "See? So don't get too excited or you might be disappointed once you can't do the same."

"Yeah, but it's cool nonetheless," replied the silver-eyed girl.

"Barbarians," Jacques mumbled under his breath.

 **Mao lifted a boulder before throwing into a larger rock to make a seat for them to sit on.**

 **-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai – Premonition Of a Grand Adventure)-**

 _ **"Long ago within the ancient times where dust was not completely usable yet, humanity struggled against the Seven Deadly Sins."**_ **Mao started.**

 **"Aren't people still struggling with that?" Yuki interrupted.**

 **"Let me explain.** _ **The Grimm are not just creatures of darkness that come from the evils of faunus and humans. No, they are spawned by someone. The Grimm have a queen, a beautiful yet wicked woman who is ancient yet ageless. She is known as Salem Grimore. Back then, she had managed to imbue seven of her followers with abilities similar to hers and they become known as the Seven Deadly Sins. They delighted in chaos and corruption helping Grimm to terrorize their fellow man. One of them is the reason we have Beowolves according to legend is due to one of their actions. When humanity was at the brink, the silver eyed warriors emerged."**_ **Mao explained.**

Everyone looked at Ozpin and opened their mouths to speak-

"No, in our universe it is not like that," he firmly denied. "There are no 'deadly sins', and I do believe Salem to be the only one with such powers. I would have noticed otherwise."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" asked Yang, a little hostile.

"He is," yawned Khor. "Really, guys, you should understand the meaning of 'alternative universe'. Some stuff might be similar but you can't expect everything to be."

 **"Where did they come from?" Yuki asked.**

 **-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai – The Braveheart Challenges the Strong)-**

 **"** _ **Nobody is exactly sure, but the accepted origin is they were blessed and cursed by the brother gods themselves. Blessed with the power to eradicate Grimm and combat Salem but cursed with them baring heavy burdens. With the rush of silver eyed warriors, they engaged the Seven Deadly Sins. In the end however, only seven of the 28 warriors survived. The Seven Deadly Sins were slain except for two, Lust and Envy."**_ **Mao went on as he flashbacked to silhouettes of battles of old.**

 **-(Music Ends)-**

 **"Did the two of them get away?" Yuki asked.**

 **"Yes, and nobody knows what happened to them. It's obvious that they did settle to reproduce with another person and there's probably people baring the cursed blood. Doomed to repeat the same mistakes." Mao said bitterly. "But onto what the Silver Eyes can do."**

 **Mao's silver eyes shone brightly.**

 **"The most basic ability they have to emit a blinding flash that eradicate Grimm around you and in your line of sight. This can harm other people and it'll tear through aura like sheet paper if you master it. If untrained, you'll probably tap into it through extreme emotion, but you'll exhaust yourself. Aside from this, there are three powers Silver Eyed warriors use.** _ **Manifesta**_ **allows for to sense the presence of others, especially those with aura, and to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill.** _ **Armis**_ **allows for one to use their aura to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves. But unlike the average aura armor, this one is dependent on your willpower and life force. Attacking with Armis will allow to attack the body past the aura of the opponent. Now, be warned that Manifesta and Armis can be learned by non-Silver Eyed huntsman provided they have the training. Hell, some can even awaken one or the other by accident." Mao said showing a demonstration.**

 **Mao got up and asked Yuki to try and land a hit on him. Mao was able to precise name what attack Yuki had planned down to the cheesy names Yuki thought for them. For** _ **Armis,**_ **he simply caused his arm to becoming coated a metallic blue, the color of his aura.**

 **"So, what's the last one?" Yuki asked.**

"I WANNA DO THAT!" a Chibi Ruby exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Khor sighed as his headache only increased.

"Truly, if the Silver Eyes really did hold similar powers, our battle would be nearing to an end," noted Ozpin. "Khor, are you su-"

"YES! Yes, I am! I am so very sure! Please, you haven't even gotten into the thick of the story and already you have pissed me off!" shouted the godlike entity. Everyone stared at him. "S-Sorry, it's just… I am documenting other universes as well. At least thirty or forty. Many of them are still unknown to the other Writers, too, 'cause I don't have enough time to really document them thoroughly. Plus I have a life outside my duty as Writer, and it's getting more and more stressful as the days go by. Please just… ignore me."

Everyone shrugged and looked back at the screen.

 **"Well, there's a reason Salem fears Silver Eyed Warriors enough to try and kill us all off. The last one, Argentum Voluntatem or Silver Will, is Silver Eyed Warrior exclusive. This one can't be attained by training alone, but it is something that is awakened…usually by tragedy. It allows one to exert their willpower over others. You can use to knock weak-willed people out…or even drive them to a heart attack if focused hard enough. On stronger people, they'd be less affected, but more inflicted to flee or drive them to their knees. This power is Salem's worst nightmare, but, sadly, I don't have this ability myself. It's a matter of chance of have the capability to use it. The most I can do is use a bastardized version of Manifesta to emit killing intent which keeps Grimm away. The last ones I knew who could perform was my mother and my brother…but they're dead." Mao said a bit saddened by the end.**

 **"You were never told how?" Yuki asked.**

 **"Salem…or at least her cronies got to them. It's a shame, they would have loved you dearly." Mao said hugging his son.**

 **-(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 OST – Cutscene 1)-**

 **As the two walked on the path back to the village, Mao perked up.**

 **"However, I've spent my life studying aura and working to making techniques of my own on how to fight effectively with it. I've written a book with all the details and research I made on aura, Silver Eyes, and some secrets of the world that you'll need to learn about Salem and other things. You'll inherit that book the day you become a huntsman in training." Mao said pulling out said book out of his pocket.**

"Okay, is it just me or is this Yuki, like… super-advantaged?" asked Yang. "I mean, his father teaching him Aura techniques, having super Silver Eyes powers, and all of that… what next?"

"Watch on and you shall see," quipped Winter. "I don't think Khor will leave us hanging."

"You mean… _Yanging_ , right?" grinned Yang, only to be booed at and thrown shoes at.

 **The book itself was a simple journal with the insignia for the Azure family on it.**

 **"Then, I will train hard." Yuki said looking up to his. "I promise."**

 **"That's my boy." Mao said as Yuki dashed ahead back to village.**

 **"** _ **The day will come, Yuki, when there is an opportunity to show what you're really made of. So, think of all those you fight for, and yell your attack from the depths of your soul. Because among huntsmen, nothing is noblier than self-sacrifice."**_ **Mao thought with a warm smirk on his face.**

 **He had caught up to Yuki, and the day was spent celebrating the end of a prosperous year and Yuki's birthday. The presents were plentiful, the food was plentiful, and the love was all there. That day would mark the end of happy moments in his life, for tragedy was hiding in the shadows with fanged grins.**

"So this is where it gets interesting," noted Adam.

"Shut your mouth, degenerated filth," snapped Jacques. "I shall not tolerate to hear words from the chieftain of the White Fang itself! You are a terrorist and a criminal!"

"And you are no less," Cardin, taking off a boot to throw it at Jacques. Apparently, for some reason, he liked throwing boots at people.

 **-(Cues: Troops March On - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-**

 **An explosion had shaken the village enough for Yuki to fall out of bed. He looked out of the window and saw to his horror that his hometown was being attacked by the White Fang.**

 **"But, why?" Yuki said horrified to see one gut a fellow Faunus.**

Blake immediately reached out to grasp a bottle of alcohol, but a hand stopped her. Yang shook her head. "No, Blake, if this alone is making you so emotional, then maybe you should leave the room."

"But-"

"No buts, you are not drinking yourself into a stupor this early during the viewing," ordered Yang, moving the bottle away from the Faunus. "Maybe later, after the viewing, we can all get smashed together. Uncle Qrow could show us how to get drunk better. But not right now."

With a sigh, Blake retrieved her hand.

"You know, is it bad that… I kind of don't feel much?" asked Weiss, and everyone looked at her. "I mean, after everything we've watched this… this is nowhere near the worst thing. Remember one of the first viewings?"

"The one with an entire city being slaughtered and painted red with blood?" Sun asked rhetorically, and winced when everyone glared at him. "Err, sorry, I'm just not good with talking."

"No, it's not bad," sighed Qrow. "It's just… unwelcome. But you'll get used to it just like you've gotten used to death."

 **Immediately, Yuki got dressed out of his pajamas into his clothes from yesterday and saw that was four a.m. in the morning. Getting his knife, he rushed out of his room. He found his mother still in her pajamas looking weary. She had several deep scratches on her left cheek and arms. Her weapon, an axe had chips in the metal, and she held it loosely. She was panting and clearly trying to hide the pain she was in from Yuki.**

 **"Yuki, it's dangerous to go out there. You have not discovered your semblance or had your aura awakened… We hoped to do that when you were older, but we have no choice now." Haku said laying her hand on his hand. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul—GYAHHH!"**

 **-(Cues: The Gestahl Empire - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-**

 **Yuki looked up to see a White Fang grunt had impaled his mother through her heart getting up to cough up blood. The chameleon Faunus snickered at the sight as Haku could only gag trying to get out the last of the words before he tore it out. He had hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Blood splattered at the near catatonic Yuki's face having a look of terror.**

 **"Well well, sorry kid. Can't have your aura awakened and make things difficult…." He hissed. "Man, I love killing kids. They don't leave much of a mess."**

Yang's eyes turned red. Everyone else's would've too, had they had her Semblance. "THAT MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT I AM GOING TO WRECK HIS SORRY ASS SO MUCH HE WON'T EVEN BE LABELLED AS HUMANOID ANY MORE!"

"I'm going to break his legs many many _many_ times over," Nora growled darkly. "And don't try to stop me, Ren, because this time I am not stopping."

"I am not trying to," seethed the ninja. "I am going to _help_."

 **Yuki stared at the bloody corpse that was his mother and he twitched. His lone silver eye burned as his body racked with pain. With an ear-splitting scream, his aura had painfully broken out much to Faunus's shock and irritation.**

 _ **[Aura awakened….Semblance loading.]**_

 _ **[Welcome to your Semblance, YUKI OS v.10!]**_

 **The words that flashed up in front of Yuki were ignored in favor a simple desire, to kill his bastard in the most painful way possible. His semblance skipped the message in favor of aid in targeting a vital area that Yuki along with a small profile.**

 _ **[Profile on Target]**_

 _ **[Name: Leon Blanco**_

 _ **Age: late teens-early twenties**_

 _ **Occupation: White Fang Grunt**_

 _ **Aura Levels: Average**_

 _ **Semblance: Invisibility [Copied into database]]**_

What? was everyone's reaction.

"What did he just do?" asked Yang.

"His Semblance basically is a mental-spiritual computer program," explained Khor. "I'm not the most knowledgeable, but it is handy. So it has labels, tags, special functions… and all that."

"Handy?!" exclaimed Sun. "Say ultra strong!"

"That too."

 **Yuki vanished turning invisible much to Leon's surprise.**

 **"What the hell?! How is this possible?" Leon said panicked.**

 **Yuki was operated on pure instinct as he circled him like a predator slowly unsheathing his hunter's knife. Leon whirled around only to get shoved only Haku's body as Yuki pounced with one hand on Leon's throat. Yuki made himself visible and Leon saw Yuki had no emotion. It was as if all of his was drained.**

 **"Leon Blanco, it's sickening that I have to thank you that you helped to activate my semblance. So, allow me to aid you in returning the favor!" Yuki said suddenly shouting driving the knife into Leon's skull.**

 **Leon's aura shattered with repeated stabbings. Yuki could have been giggling like a madman, but his semblance had kept his mind mostly intact. Making sure Leon was dead, he was promptly raided for useful items. Yuki refused to take the sword used in his mother's death and tossed it aside. Taking up his mother's axe, he exited through the front door. Shades of red and orange littered the town ripping apart the town. A few huntsmen were brawling against White Fang insurgents, but corpses were scattered about. Some of his neighbors and some of the White Fang littered the streets. Yuki kept the muted horrified look as he looted White Fang corpses along the way.**

"Did he just…"

"Yes, Ms Rose, he apparently just killed a man at the age of ten," confirmed Ironwood. "Please, if you don't feel strong enough to continue watching, exit the room."

 **"Father, where are you?" Yuki said to himself.**

 **His semblance piqued his question.**

 _ **[Locating "Father". "Father" found in Town Square. Life force is weak!]**_

 **He sped off for the town square determined to save his father. His semblance would be a grim wakeup call that this would the last time he would see him.**

 **-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – A Disastrous Spectacle)-**

 **Yuki would arrive to see his battered father alongside a wounded Mizuki and Tsubaki. It was there that Yuki got a glance at the White Fang's leader, Adam Tarsus. With his blade in mind, he looked a lot more menacing despite being only about fifteen-sixteen.**

 **"So, you thought you could escape and cavort with humans to cover your tracks, Mizuki?" Adam said glaring at the fox.**

 **"I had hopes that I did, you sick fuck. You call yourself a fighter for Faunus rights when you're nothing but a hypocritical bastard." Mizuki said only to get swatted with the blunt end of Blush.**

"So someone gets it too," snorted Yang.

"Shut up! You don't understand why I fight!" exclaimed the bull Faunus. "The White Fang is a force of revolution!"

"Not all revolutions bring good, Mr Taurus," noted Ozpin. "The White Fang is just spreading violence and igniting more hatred for your very own race. I wouldn't call that a victory for you."

 **"Adam Tarsus, think on what you're doing. How will bringing death upon innocent aid you? You'll only lead to more war and destruction. You can't believe this is right…" Mao said coughing up blood.**

 **Adam promptly slashed his chest with Wilt effortlessly before sheathing his blade.**

 **"I do." Adam said as Mao was bleeding out on the ground.**

 **"You bull-headed motherfucker!" Yuki roared flinging the ax at him with all his might.**

 **Sadly, his throw missed Adam and embedded himself on the White Fang grunt next to him killing him instantly as the body hit the ground.**

 **"Yuki!" Mao, Mizuki, and Tsubaki screamed in horror.**

 **Adam twitched at the insult and turned to the child whose semblance was keeping him calm and not terrified at the moment.**

 **"You have some nerve, you miserable brat!" Adam said readying his sword.**

 **"Because of you, my mother's dead and for that, I'll have your head!" Yuki said as he fired off weapons he had gotten of the corpses.**

 **Adam had merely flared on his Semblance, Moonslice, slowly glowing red as the bullets and thrown items hit him as he walked forward. Yuki was so into trying to inflict damage that was ignoring the warnings his semblance was giving him.**

 **"This is the end for you, child. Endure oblivion!" Adam said unsheathing Wilt.**

"You bastard, you would attack a child?!" exclaimed Yang. "You're sick in the mind!"

"If they oppose me, then they shall pay in blood," growled Adam.

"I thought like that too, once," said Cinder. "And it never got me any closer to being happy. I suggest you change your mindset."

"I'm sure young Yuki will survive," said Ozpin. "Otherwise what would the meaning of this be? Watching children die? I don't believe this is why we've been brought here."

 **-(Music Abruptly Stops)-**

 **Adam had attacked, but Yuki had not gotten hit only falling on his behind. Mao and Mizuki's last acts were to save him taking that fatal blow. Tsubaki fall to her knees with tears streaming down her eyes.**

 **-(Cues: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will)-**

 **"Dad, Mizuki! Why?!" Yuki said tears of his own stream downing his face.**

 **"Because that is what true huntsmen and heroes do. Defend the defenseless. Your body will just move on it's on own to do so. I'm sorry that I'll have to leave you and your mother." Mao said weakly.**

 **"Mom's dead…" Yuki said with a sniffle.**

 **"Oh…well then I guess I'll be joining her soon. We'll be rooting for you…from beyond. As for your inheritance, the key to it within my study. I…love you, Yuki." Mao said before taking his last breath.**

 **"FATHER!" Yuki shouted out.**

Ruby was curled up in a ball, knowing all too well the pain of losing a parent. Yang was beside her, rubbing her back as she uselessly tried to comfort her. "Y-Yang… T-Tell me when it's o-over…"

"Don't worry, Ruby, you don't have to watch if you don't want to," Yang reassured her.

Blake was instead glaring at Adam with disgust, alongside more or less the entirety of the Watchers. "And to think, I used to love you," she spat out. "You are nothing but a monster."

"I became a monster because the Faunus don't need a weak leader, my love," Adam spat back. "One day you will understand that too, and when that'll happen… you will come crawling back, begging for forgiveness. And maybe, after having gotten rid of your human 'friends', and I shall grant it."

"You sick psychopath!" exclaimed Weiss, trying to attack him, but in the same way he couldn't attack them, they couldn't attack him. "Once we go back to Remnant, I'm gonna hunt you down and I'm gonna kill you."

"Who? You?" Adam laughed. "The prissy princess? Don't make me laugh. You'd die before even finding me."

"She wouldn't be alone," stated Ren, glowering at the bull Faunus. "Our team would fight alongside hers. And I'm sure Jaune will help too… especially because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like one of his girlfriends to get hurt."

Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha all found the time to shoot Adam a very smug smirk before Khor coughed. "Y-Yeah… girlfriends… calm down, you haven't even confessed yet," he told them, godly calm. "Don't overthink this."

 **Mizuki forced himself up looking to his wife telling her to run before dying of his wounds. Tsubaki has staggered up to her feet only to get shot through her stomach and receive a headshot from Adam and another grunt.**

 **"No…." Yuki said in a quiet tone.**

 **His silver eye sparked as his blue turned silver. Adam had raised his blade to strike Yuki down.**

 **-(Cues: Black Lagoon OST – The World of Midnight)-**

 _ **Someday I want to run away to the world of midnight.**_

 **Yuki's left blue eye had swirled into a matching silver eye as his pupils dilated.**

 _ **Where the darkness fill the air, where it's icy cold**_ **.**

 **Yuki had let out an ear-piercing cacophony of a scream as his eyes flashed silver unleashing a blinding light that sucked up everyone around him.**

 _ **Where nobody has a name. Where living is not a game**_

 **Memories of home, playing outside, getting comfort when he needed it, and the village all seemed to shatter at the moment.**

 _ **There, I can hide my broken heart, dying to survive. There, no one can see me cry the tears of my lonely soul.**_

 **All Yuki would see is silver before blackness fell upon him.**

 _ **I'll find peace of mind in the dark and cold world of midnight…midnight…mid..nighttt.**_

 **-(Music End)-**

"So…"

"Yes, Ms Rose, those were indeed Silver Eyes being activated," sighed Ozpin, placing his mug down. "Unfortunately, they often require a truly traumatic event before their power can be used. Most don't survive said event."

"Do I…"

"Yes, in the so-called 'canon' universe, you experience a truly traumatic event," said Khor. "We already told you, me and other Writers, how Pyrrha dies when Beacon falls. Well… you were there. You saw her die."

Ruby's silver eyes went wide in shock and pain as she took in the new info. She… she had seen Pyrrha die.

Khor looked at her and sadly shook his head. "You have nightmares for months after that," he continued. "I don't blame you, and to be honest maybe those nightmares strengthened you as a person, but yeah, that's the gist of it."

 **When Yuki would wake up, the sky was black despite it being late in the morning. The village was in ruins and was deserted with nothing but corpses. Yuki forced his body up, but he felt like he was punched through solid steel.**

 _ **[Current Aura Levels: Low / Health: Critical / Healing Factor: Slow]**_

 **"My semblance…." Yuki said opening it up to look it over.**

 **It showed his status which covered his profile down to the details. He was shocked to realized that his "skills" were organized like it was a video game. Everything he learned from whether it the kenpo or dishwashing.**

 **-(Cues: From That Day On - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-**

 **"I could look this over later…I need to get out of here." Yuki said staggering.**

 **He hated to do this, but he had to raid his father and his friend's corpses. To his relief, the White Fang had not looted them. Despite his hopes, the semblance reminded them that would be possibly be survivors. He gotten wallets, keys, and their scrolls. He knew he had to flee the village in lieu of the White Fang returning or the Grimm realizing that there was nothing stopping them from stomping a hole in the place. Yuki made the trudge to the family home to pack what he could at least carry for now. Clothes, identification, and cash were the essentials that his semblance instructed him to put together.**

 **"I can't just call you my semblance, you need a name." Yuki thought.**

 _ **[I am your semblance. While there is a bit more explanation to me, it is best you wait until you are out of the village and someplace easier. I need to connect to the CCT to fully implement myself. From here, I can only preform based from purely your perspective and limited data off the town's scrolls.]**_

 **That alone made Yuki realize this semblance of his could easily be a terrifying force if played right. Yuki would literally be a human scroll…a technopath. That realization added to his desire to live, to fully explore his semblance of his. With his backpack packed, he went up to his father's study and fold the book his father showed him. His semblance made it seemingly disappear into nothing only for it to reappear. His semblance had copied it and burned it on its "database" as a backup apparently.**

"Wow, that's handy," whistled Yang.

"What's a technopath?" asked Blake. "I've heard the term but I can't recall the meaning."

"Technopathy is a theoretical power, Ms Belladonna," explained Ironwood. "Basically, the so-called 'technopath' is able to speak and directly interact with all informatics devices around. It has also been theorized that to do so, they themselves gain into computer-like mindsets… like we are seeing Yuki here have."

"Well, that's useful," noted Pyrrha. "A very powerful Semblance…"

Ozpin shrugged. "The Semblance is sometimes related to the soul. If a soul has gone through much, the Semblance is likely to be powerful. If the soul has an affinity for something, the Semblance is likely to be related to that. If a Semblance is unlocked in a moment of dire need, it usually becomes what is needed for survival," he explained, with the students nodding along. "Although we cannot be sure of anything, Semblances are still a mystery to mankind."

 **"Ok, I am probably going to have to still read this, but at the very least I can write a copy of it…" Yuki said rubbing his head. "That's if I write at the speed of sound."**

 **"Of course, I cannot tell a soul what my semblance is. I don't need to a be a genius to know if that information was public, I'd be a target." Yuki thought with a bit of bitterness. "My silver eye will make things worse."**

 **Looking into the mirror, Yuki looked at his icy blue hair done up in a wolf's tail. He immediately undid it having the hair fall, a bang hiding his silver eye slightly.**

 **-(Cues: Awakening - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-**

 **It would be near noon when Yuki was ready to leave. He knew he would have to come back to get the rest of what gathered and hid in the former family home. There was just one last thing to do was to "pour one out" for the village. He had seen Mizuki do this for his mother when he buried her a week ago. He had broken into the case in the local bar and got out the fanciest bottle of wine he could find before liberating the entrance to the village. That day, he made three promises. One was to find a proper weapon for himself after looking down at his father's ninjato, Frostbite. The second was to fully explore his semblance. The third was personally torture Adam Tarsus before killing him…preferably with his own semblance that was now in his arsenal.**

 **"With this first drink, I mark the end of my childhood." Yuki said taking a swig of the wine before tossing the bottle.**

 **He began his journey to Vale as a wanderer whose wishes he held close to heart.**

Everyone was a little surprised when the screen blacked out, leaving only a large silver Y in the middle. The name YUKI appeared on the screen, all letters grey and hollow, then the Y slowly moved until it overlaid the grey Y underneath. In a flash of silver, the screen changed scene completely.

* * *

 **-The U Trailer-**

 **-(2 Years Before RWBY Canon)-**

 **The Usagi family was a lot like the Schnee family in a sense. Both had companies that have powerful ties to the community. For the Usagis, it was the Usagi Weapons Industries. This company had its hand in every kingdom designing weapon parts and the like for all huntsmen and huntresses. But alas, Atlas has its fair share of twisted. The Usagi family were possibly as cold-hearted as the Schnee with one lone white rabbit. Kelly Usagi had it all. Reputation, wealth, and the means to get what she wanted. Her parents trained her enough to when she entered Atlas Academy's fast track program. With her in the academy, her parents slowly began to neglect her leaving her to the servants to care for. Unlike the Schnees, this family was bound to fall apart….**

 **-(Cues: Apollo Brown - Warm Rain)-**

"Usagi?" repeated Weiss, with Winter shaking her head. "Is that a real family?"

"No, it isn't," stated her father, coldly looking at the screen. "The Schnee Dust Company is the main weapon producer of Remnant, I am sure of that. This Usagi must be fake, there is no such family in Remnant."

"Not in this one, maybe," interjected Goodwitch. "Khor and the other Writers did say that these were different universes. Different universes might mean different people, too."

Jacques scoffed. "The Schnees would've crushed such a family a long time ago."

 **Kelly sat in her massive room within the Usagi family home. Most wealthy teenagers would fill it with lavish amenities, but Kelly eschewed it. The only things rather lavish in said room was the fluffy canopy bed, dresser, and closest. The rest of the room was used for other things like the bookshelf containing her books on history, politics, theory, science, and so on. Her computer desk with had tons of equipment connected to it and a projector. Training dummies and various weapons were scattered about. A large open terrarium was in the center of the room having several rabbits inside. She was currently on her computer clad only in a robe currently writing her online autobiography while soft music played.**

 _ **Atlas Academy can be described as a fine school, but it's rather suppressed. The learning curriculum partly centers itself that Atlas was the mightiest kingdom among the four. Pressure was high for everyone to join the Specialist program for our country's military. This was worse for myself and my cohorts who were in the Fast Track Program. How they ran things always made me uncomfortable and unnerved. The academy's headmaster had once directly called me into his office offering me to become an apprentice to Specialist Winter Schnee…for the tenth time that month alone. I actually asked the question of how it not biased that a general of the military is running the school for Huntsmen. Ironwood did not answer, but I was not expecting one. I wanted to be a huntress….but I could not continue at that school. I promptly handed in my school ID to him and dropped out. That had been my third year, and I never felt so jaded. I've been home for a few months now, and I do not even think my parents realize I dropped out. Not like that they care…father only sees me to produce heirs for the damn company and my mother wants to train to sate her overinflated ego.**_

"Yikes, that's harsh," winced Yang. "And here I thought being rich is all good."

"You are rich if compared to others," Ren intelligently pointed out.

"Yeah but you know, super-rich or something." She gestured to Weiss, who scowled. "Like Ice Queen here. Like, rich enough to buy all Patch for myself."

"Why would you even want that?"

"Eh, Rubes, you don't know how hard it is to find a few Grimm in there," sighed Yang. "If I were to buy it, I could tell everyone not to hunt them so I could have fun!"

Everyone just sighed in resignation.

 **Kelly looked over what she had typed only for a knocking to interrupt her train of thought. She flipped off her music and asked for whoever it was to come in.**

 **-(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST – Ivory Fiber)-**

 **In entered a purple haired chameleon faunus woman wearing a maid's uniform. Of course, no one would know due to her skin appearing pale as snow. This was Puce Blanco, one of the family 's many servants and a former White Fang lieutenant of the Atlas sect.**

 **"Hello, Auntie Puce." Kelly said pleasantly.**

 **Kelly and she were rather close, and one could say Puce was the "second mother". Ironic that a former White Fang memeber was responsible for giving the young lady a sense of morals.**

 **"It's your parents, they wish to speak to you." Puce said annoyed.**

 **Her good mood sank as she said, "And what the hell does those two want from me? They finally realize I dropped out of the academy."**

 **"Actually yes, they have, but only since last week to which is why they are calling you. The Schnees have come to visit." Puce said as Kelly smashed her fist on the desk.**

"Wait, you mean she spent three months there and they didn't even realize until the previous week?" asked Blake, stupefied.

"You'd be surprised by how little rich parents care for their children," sighed Pyrrha, remembering how her fame had brought her family money, and the money had made her parents… less than pleasant. "This Kelly is unlucky, though."

"All of Team YUKI are unlucky," commented Khor. "Believe me, you don't want to be in any of them's shoes."

"And how do you-" Weiss stopped herself and sighed. "Right. God."

"Eh, more like a friend of the godlike Writer who documented this, but close enough."

 **"Oh for…let me guess, Whitley is with them. I don't even like the little shit, but my parents want to pimp me out to this prick. I don't even want to marry yet, I'm fourteen!" Kelly spewed. "Yet, they force me to socialize with him and his disgusting father."**

 **"Look, let's just get this over with. I don't like it either, but your parents sign my shitty paycheck and keeping funding you." Puce remarked.**

 **Times like this, she despised her family's wealth. Her father was purely obsessed with it and making to make more of it. She hated the greed that led to him to ruining smaller businesses, screwing over those under him, and treating people as expandable. Her mother only seemed to care about her husband, her swordsmanship, and her inflated ego.**

 **She threw off the robe and walked to her closest to get something on only for Puce to clear her throat.**

 **"Your father also requested you wear this." Puce said holding a dress looking at with revulsion.**

 **Said dress was a black sleeveless turtleneck minidress with cut out cleavage. Kelly was not a prude, but she was flat out mortified that her own father wanted her to wear that.**

"That's indecent!" exclaimed Weiss, turning red at the mere thought of wearing that.

"Although you wouldn't mind wearing that for Jaune, would you?" grinned Yang.

"I'm not sure whether I should be aroused or disgusted by her parents," admitted Blake. "I'll settle for both."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

 **"What next? He doesn't want me to wear a bra with that!" Kelly asked indignantly.**

 **"No…your mother suggested you wear lace underwear. She sent up some as well." Puce said bitterly.**

 **And with that, Kelly lost any respect for her mother. She was guilty of pushing for her to hang out with Whitley, but now she's expecting her to seduce him. Kelly put them on feeling dirty and uncomfortable in those clothes and at what her parents were having her do. She could have refused, but she shuddered to the last time she had. She found herself eating rabbit stew…which used to Claire, one of her pets.**

"Oh my…"

"Indeed, Tall Red, such punishment is horrible," remarked Roman, choosing 'Tall Red' as he nickname since 'Little Red' was already Ruby's. "It works in the mind… and it sticks for a long time."

 **-(Cues: Brilliant Red - Teaching Feeling OST)-**

 **Downstairs, the matriarch and patriarch of the Usagi family sat in one of the sitting rooms with the Jaccques and Whitley. Normally, Mrs. Schnee and Weiss would be here, but this was a meeting of business.**

 **"Jaccques, how good it is to see you again." Papyrus said as another server poured a him a glass of wine. "And to you too, Whitley."**

 **"Good to see a pair who understands the finer things in life. Not like my wife or my other daughter. She ran off to the military." Jaccques said bitterly.**

 **"Don't you have another one?" Kale asked.**

 **"Weiss…she'll may end up following the path of her sister at this rate as she idolizes her. Damn good singer at the moment, though." Jaccques said. "What about your daughter?"**

 **"Currently, not doing anything important. Apparently, she dropped out of Atlas Academy. Seems she lost interest in being a huntress." Kale said nursing her drink.**

 **"Ugh, huntsmen. How barbaric." Whitley said haughtily. "A waste for her."**

 **"Well Whitley, Kelly is rather happy to see you again. She even gussied up for you." Kale said lying through her teeth. "I think she really likes you."**

 **"Well, why would she not?" Whitley said with a smug grin.**

 **Kelly finally came down looking rather unnerved wearing the heels, the underwear, and the dress. Jaccques had a dirty look eyeing her up and down which made her skin crawl.**

 **"Puberty was good for her… she puts Weiss to shame." Jaccques said eyeing her.**

"Pig," Weiss growled, making him bristle.

"I am merely stating a truth," he growled back. "As I won't tolerate anything less than perfection for my heir."

"Your _heir_?!"

"Haven't you received the news, dear sister?" Whitley asked, fake sweetly. "I am the new heir of the Schnee Dust Company."

Weiss and Winter alike grimaced at the thought of Whitley succeeding Jacques as leader of the SDC.

 **Whitley had a satisfied grin on his face getting up to greet her.**

 **"Kelly." Whitley remarked.**

 **"Shitley." Kelly thought before putting on a fake grin saying, "Whitley, how good it is to see you."**

 **"Kelly, do escort Whitley to your room. We'll send up some snacks." Kale said as Kelly and Whitley went on ahead up.**

 **As they left, Papryus turned to Jaccques with a grin of his own.**

Whitley looked highly unamused by the nickname, but most Watchers shared at grin at that. There wasn't anyone in the room, except for Jacques and Whitley themselves, who hadn't cursed the Schnees at least once in their lives. Even Ozpin had done it. Many, many times.

 **-(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST – Magenta Touch)-**

 **"So how about it, Jaccques? Whitley does like her." Papryus said slyly. "We'd be making money together if they got together."**

 **"This is true." Jaccques remarked. "Weapons and dust are in high demand. With us working together, we'll be conquering the markets. But how do you suppose we ensure of this?"**

 **"Simple, I had one of my closer servants whose been wanting a pay raise help me lace drinks on a tray with some snacks carry it up to their room. That'll ensure things…especially if she gets pregnant." Kale said darkly.**

 **"Because we can force a marriage." Jaccques said catching on. "Or at least keep them closer to one in the near future."**

 **"I can smell the money I….we'll make already." Papryus said hiding his slip of the tonuge.**

"What?" said Nora, not really understanding what was going on.

"I'm not sure, we must watch on for a little more," admitted Weiss. "But I do have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to express it right away," Weiss shook her head. "I'm still hoping I'm wrong and I don't want to jinx it."

 **"Let's just hope my son won't waste this golden chance." Jaccques said jovially. "He couldn't keep his hands off her last time."**

 **Listening in on this, Puce had a look of pure rage at the fact that they were pimping out Kelly like this.**

 **"That cunt, Navajo! I can't believe she sold Kelly out for a paycheck!" Puce thought moving to stop her.**

 **However, Kale had seen her and called her in. Puce was inwardly hoping to Oum that Kelly would be safe.**

 **-(Music End)-**

 **Up in Kelly's room, Whitley was rolling his eyes over the state of it.**

 **"Oh come now, this room's a mess." Whitley said crossing his arms.**

 **"I was not expecting guests. Plus, I was in the middle of writing my autobiography." Kelly said putting her swords on the rack.**

 **"You're still doing that? You actually dream of being a philanthropist?" Whitley said with a chuckle. "How noble."**

 **Kelly caught on to the sarcasm only to be caught off-guard with his arm around her waist.**

 **"I could help you to invest in that so bad if you were my woman." Whitley whispered into her ears.**

Many a Watcher were disgusted by Whitley's 'advance'. It was like he believed he _owned_ her. Such behaviour really made them sick, Weiss especially. She had experience with suitors for her money, but none that insistent. Furthermore, if one were to do something like that, she was allowed to reply by throwing him through a wall. The act would've damaged his reputation and by extension his family's, that usually ended with her father buying them out. It was the only reason he allowed her to deny her suitors any contact with her.

"That's just viscid," gagged Yang.

"And here I thought _I_ was bad at flirting," commented Neptune, deadpanning at the boy's horrid behaviour.

"I, for one, hope to see him being put in his place," stated Qrow.

"His place?" repeated Mercury. "Where? Down in the toilet in many tiny pieces?" A few of the former bad guys laughed even as some of the good guys gagged at the picture.

 **Kelly really wanted to get him off of her, but she looked to her rabbits. She did not want to wake up the next day to find them all made into stew. She hated to put up with this, but the timely interruption of Najavo brought relief as he released her.**

 **"Your mother and I brought you snacks of freshly made cookies and lemonade." Najavo said with fake sweetness as she set it on the table. "Enjoy, Mistress Kelly."**

 **Kelly had a bad feeling about this. She knew Najavo did not really like her and was a total suck up to her parents. The "Mistress Kelly" was a major tip off and the bow cemented for Kelly that something was wrong. The moment she left, Kelly was on high alert. She walked over to a table with some basic lab equipment and put the food next to him.**

 **"What are you even doing?" Whitley asked.**

 **"Making sure this isn't laced." Kelly asked getting the poison detection kit.**

 **"Are you serious?" Whitley said taking up a cookie. "Are you sure you're not paranoid?"**

 **Kelly tapped into her semblance and subtly modified her nose to one of a bear to take a whiff.**

 **"The lemonade's laced…with Yohimbe, an aphrodisiac." Kelly said with a growl.**

 **"It's obvious our parents want us together, my dear. May as well enjoy the moment, darling." Whitley said downing one of the drinks. "Now how about we put that bed of yours to use?"**

 **Kelly's eye twitched once again as his hand pulled up the dress.**

 **"Oh, lace. How quaint." Whitley said with a grin.**

"I called you pig, I was wrong, _he_ is a pig," Weiss corrected herself, eyes narrowing. "If it weren't for Khor's rule of not attacking each other, I'd teach you manners right here and now."

"There's such a rule?" asked Whitley, surprised. "Where was it in the last viewings, where I was literally thrown across the room!?"

"On vacation," snarked Roman. "In lawlessland."

 **-(Cues: Def Jam Fight for NY OST: Blazin' Theme 8)-**

 **Before he could go any further, Kelly whirled around and had him by the throat. Kelly's eyes went from her usual cerulean to a primal red. Whitley was slowly realizing he was in trouble as leopard ears tore out of Kelly's head. Spots formed on her body and a tail shot out as she seemed to bulk up. Claws formed on her hands tearing into Whitley's collar.**

 **"Get this through your thick skull! I don't want any of you, at all!" Kelly said throwing Whitley out of the door and into the wall.**

 **Her fangs came in as she pounced on Whitley. This mauling was payback for all he put her through and, at that moment, Kelly did not care of the cost for this. When she was done beating him black, blue, and red, she returned to her normal form. With her dress torn up and the heels ruined, she kicked them off before grabbing Whitley by his hair.**

"Wait, what was that?" Yang squinted at the screen. "Did she just turn into a Faunus?"

"Not exactly," said Khor, finding himself in the position of Semblance explainer. "Her Semblance… it kind of allows her to grow animal traits, thus multiple ones at a time and more than just at the level of a Faunus, although she is usually mistaken for one when she's using it. There's also more to it but I'm not going to reveal it."

"Wow, that's cool," commented Ruby, who was still refusing to look at the screen. "Is it safe to watch now?"

Khor thought about it, but then shook his head. "Not really. As Yoshi said, this is not a kind beginning. No one of YUKI's will be. If you don't feel up to it, just remain hidden."

Ruby coiled back up in a ball.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

 **Puce was inwardly wanting to die as Kale and Papryus made her perform like her faunus abilities were a damn circus act. She wanted to strangle Jaccques only to see Kelly come out with Whitley bloody and beaten.**

 **"What the he-" Kale said only for Kelly to scream for her to shut up.**

 **"I have tolerated enough shit for you two. I complained Shitley felt me up when he joined our last three family outings. But you assholes let it slide and killed one of my rabbits for it. Now, you want to WHORE me out! For what? Fucking Money! Not if I have a say!" Kelly said dragging Whitley to the front door.**

 **With a kick, Whitley was sent out into the snow-laden ground before she turned to Jaccques. In a few seconds, he was out of the house as well, flat on his ass.**

 **"And STAY OUT!" Kelly said slamming the door.**

"Whoooohoooo!" howled Sun, high-fiving Cardin. The two of them did a quick and stupid-looking victory dance before collapsing back on their couches. "Kelly Usagi one, Shitley Sneeze zero!"

Whitley bristled, but it was his father who stood up. "Stop," he ordered frostily, coldly enough for them to actually freeze. "I shall not tolerate any further insult to my name or myself. If you as much as utter another word meant to offend me, I shall move the might of the Schnee lawyers against you and see you stripped of everything, even the basics of life and decency."

There was a moment of silence, and then the 'bad guys' burst into laughter, howling their mirth so loudly the Blake was forced to cover her ears. "Pig!" came Roman's insult. "Idiot!" was Emerald's. "Human waste!" added Cinder. And finally Mercury with "Arrogant prick!"

 **She ran up into her room hiding her teary-eyed face. Papryus had went after the Schnees and Kale was livid. However, she hid her anger well. Puce went up after Kelly finding her shaking on the bed.**

 **"Did he?" Puce asked.**

 **"No. Not even close….it's just…why? Parents are supposed to protect you, not whore you out for cash." Kelly said shaking her.**

 **Puce held her tight as Cinnabon, one of her rabbits, came out from her bed and hopped into her lap.**

 **"It's ok, Kelly. I won't stand by and let them hurt you. We need to get out of here…the sooner the better." Puce said as Kelly nodded.**

 **Entering the bedroom, Kale had a stoic look on her face as she quietly walked in.**

 **"Kelly. I can't believe this." Kale said with crossed arms. "You assaulted Whitley when all he wanted was a bit of love."**

 **"You bitch! You tried to lace my drink to get me to fuck him!" Kelly snarled.**

 **"I was just setting your future, dear." Kale said as her stoicism started to crack. "Mother knows best after all."**

 **"I know you have a heart that's blacker than the Grimm." Puce sniped.**

 **"Puce, I don't expect a poor woman to know what the elite struggle with. Now, as for you, young lady, you will clean yourself up for you to apologize the Schnees." Kale said.**

 **Kelly was still shaking but spoke up.**

 **"No." Kelly said finding a sense of nerve.**

 **"Wrong answer!" Kale said unsheathing her katana slashing through the unit containing the rabbits slaughtering them.**

The Watchers gagged at the sight of the blood flying. A single katana strike… Blake shivered as she imagined just how many innocents had been killed with a similar weapon by Adam.

"D-Did she…?"

"Yes, Ruby, Kelly's mother just killed all the rabbits," Weiss said wearily. To be honest, after all the human deaths they had seen, dying bunnies didn't really shock them. Theirs was more the tired weariness of someone who didn't want to see death any more, than the shocked horror of someone unused to Death.

Idly, Khor wondered if he had pushed them too far with all the dying and sufferance theme.

 **Kelly screamed as the blood splattered all over her and Puce. She was hyperventilating holding Cinnabon closer to her as Kale inched closer with a slasher's scowl. Puce got in the way fully intending to protect Kelly.**

 **"I don't know what you're doing, Puce, but get the fuck out of my way!" Kale said glaring at her maid.**

 **"BACK OFF!" Puce said unleashing a sonic scream sending Kale through the wall.**

 **Puce had a semblance, one that allows to weaponize sound. Puce tackled her and a struggled ensured. Kelly sat there for a moment only for Puce to be kicked through the door with Kale readying her sword. Before Puce could scream, Kale had her foot on her throat choking her.**

 **"Time, I put you down, Puce. Say hello to your brother in hell for me!" Kale said readying her sword.**

"That's where we already heard her surname!" exclaimed Sun. "The White Fang bastard who killed Yuki's mother! Leon _Blanco_! Puce _Blanco_! She's the sister of that guy, it even said she was in the White Fang!"

"Sharp observation," noted Ironwood, frowning at the screen. "Maybe all these members of 'YUKI' have some connection to the others?"

"Maybe," conceded Ozpin. "We still have to watch and see."

 **-(Cues: One Piece OST Difficult – Shichibukai)-**

 **Kelly's eyes had went white and Cinnabon ran under the bed. Kale would look up at her daughter to see her transformation. Kelly green fur grew over her body and Puce could only look in horror. Whatever she transformed into, it seemed to merely combine the most dangerous parts of animals together with a humanlike shape. Kelly glared down at her mother before unleashing a savage roar.**

 **"Oh Oum no…." Puce said weakly before starting to laugh. "Looks like you're screwed."**

 **Kale raised her sword about to attack only to get backhanded through the same hole in the wall. The ZenBeast was loose.**

"What the fuck is _that?_ " exclaimed Neptune, pointing at the creature that had once been Kelly.

"The ZenBeast," uselessly explained Khor. "Kelly's most powerful use of her Semblance. I did tell you she had one more trick up her sleeve, but you didn't believe me…"

"We did believe you, but it's still kinda jarring to watch a little girl turning into a monster," countered Winter, collected as usual. "It's not even the most powerful Semblance I've ever seen… mine is far stronger if used correctly… but it's strange for a Semblance to physically change the wielder so much."

"Eh, details."

"A filthy human shouldn't have a Semblance such as that," growled Adam, tightening his grip on Wilt – uselessly as he couldn't use it. "Turning into any kind of Faunus… no human is worthy of such a privilege."

"That degenerate wench is worse than a Faunus," spat Jacques. "I'm glad my son wasn't tainted by her."

"Oh gods, just stop talking already!" angrily exclaimed Yang. "You're just gonna make everyone angry!"

 **-(Cues: Altitude. - lost / found)-**

 **Kelly would awake twenty minutes later on the living room floor naked and exhausted. Puce aided her up and got her a robe.**

Neptune whistled, and promptly got smacked in the head by Sun.

 **"What happened?" Kelly said weakly.**

 **"Your mom killed your pets and tried to kill me, and you went Zenbeast." Puce said worriedly.**

 **Kelly felt terrified that she became that form considering the most dangerous part of her semblance.**

 **"And the servants?" Kelly asked frightened.**

 **"You killed Najavo. Popped her head like an animal cracker." Puce said with a laugh.**

 **"And…Kale?" Kelly said coldly.**

 **Kelly saw that the torn-up pieces of her mother all over the place, but Kelly could only sigh.**

"A monster," repeated Jacques. "She just killed her own mother, and she doesn't care."

"When the mother is such a bitch, I can understand not giving a damn," interrupted Qrow, thinking of a certain twin sister of his. "A mother is still a person, and as a person can be hated. Even by her own children."

"Your beastly opinion does not concern me," Jacques huffed imperiously.

"I'd say that now we know where Weiss took her attitude," Yang whispered to Blake. "But I fear she wouldn't take kindly to be called similar to her father. If I have to be honest, I think I'd prefer being compared to a flatboard than to that guy."

"There is a reason Faunus hate the Schnees," Blake whispered back.

 **"Don't worry, I already had the servants pack most of your things in your room to a storage unit within Mantle. We need to get dressed and get the hell out of here." Puce said as Kelly went up to her room to get into clothes.**

 **The process was slow but only for Kelly to process all that had happened. Today, her life would change forever. Donning dark clothing, she took up her swords in their sheaths, Cobalt Crush and Princess Punisher. Kelly knew she was going to disappear and had an idea of "who" would take her place. Using her semblance, a rabbit faunus seemingly took her place as Kelly came down.**

 **"Puce, I'm ready." Kelly said with her duffel bag packed. "And call me….Caeruleum."**

 **Papyrus would come back to an empty home, the remains of his wife all over the place, and the place torn up. He sought out the servants but only found Najavo's corpse. He should have been mad, but he saw opportunity in all of this.**

 **"Hello, insurance money." He said to himself rubbing his hands together.**

"What the fuck is wrong with him?!" exclaimed, surprisingly, Nora. "He just found his family slaughtered and he only cares about a bunch of Lien?!"

"Unfortunately, there are indeed such people in the world," sighed Ozpin. "Fortunately, not many."

The screen cut to black once again. This time, it showed a bright green U. The underlying Y was still silver, and the U covered the second letter. A flash of green later, the screen was showing a third scene.

* * *

 **-The K Trailer-**

 **(6 Years Before the Events of Canon)**

 **-(Cues: BSL Ambience 1 - Metroid Fusion)-**

 **Lapis Kristal only really knew her name because she bothered to find it out. She was usually referred to "Experiment 731" by the** **good doctor** **. Frankly, he was so wrapped up in his experiments on her that he had not noticed Lapis' growing intelligence. Dr. Rotertod was essentially a twisted bastard who claimed his research could change the world, but Lapis saw him as the devil. She feared him, and it fueled her drive to escape. The A.I. was the only kind thing in this hellhole of a lab as it tried to comfort Lapis. The drugs had screwed Lapis up leaving her with the shakes. The good doctor had tried to work on something would suppress fear to increase bloodlust, but it had the opposite effect on the test subject. She had her fear suppressed but was able to think clearly. It would be her twelfth birthday and it would be the A.I. reminding her once again. She sat naked and contained within her "bedroom". She was shedding tears of pain as the A.I. had one of its robotic arms tend to her injuries from the latest test.**

"And this is…?"

"Apparently, the K of Team YUKI," said Ironwood. "A human girl who has been experimented upon by someone."

"Why are all their histories so bad?" asked Ruby, still not looking up. "I mean, just… why?"

"Because the world is not a fair place," shrugged Roman. "You've all been lucky not to have experienced stuff like that, but in a world like Remnant, it's far easier to experience loss than you'd think. Between Grimm, White Fang, rogue Hunters, and other stuff… meh, you'll be lucky if you reach thirty."

"I really like the fact two of them were naked thus far," whispered Neptune, although this time no one slapped him.

 **"I can't do this anymore." Lapis said terrified. "I need to escape."**

 **"But Lapis, escape from the facility is nearly impossible." The A.I. said in a comforting tone.**

 **"That's what you're programmed to think!" Lapis said as the recovery was finished.**

 **-(Cues: Sector 1 (SRX) SR388 Simulation Area - Metroid Fusion)-**

 **The A.I.'s robotic hand was retracted and the A.I. left the room. Lapis immediately sprang up from bed as her demeanor shifted as veins around her eyes pumped and throbbing a pale greenish color faintly. Being injected with the fear suppression from young for so long had gotten her body to adapt to naturally producing it within her own body. Right now, she had it in her to escape or die trying. She went under her bed and got out some clothes. A form-fitting yellow and black bodysuit which flares at the ankles and wrists, and black boots. It was her "combat wear" that the doctor only let her put in when in testing, but she had managed to stash one away. She slipped it on before walking up to the control panel at the door and punched it open. Ignoring the obvious pain on her hand, she began hotwiring her way through.**

 **"Now if the doctor's still a smug prick, the password to override security should be the same. Finally!" Lapis said as the door opened.**

More than a few deadpanned at how easily she had escaped. "Seriously, that easy?" asked Cardin.

"You'd be surprised," retorted Adam. "The Schnees are very similar. All their passwords have something to do with 'snow', 'ice', 'money', 'power' or 'schnee'. It's child's play to decrypt them."

Jacques bristled. "How dare you! You raid my Dust and still have the gall to insult me?!"

"For once, I'll agree with the bull," snorted Roman, waving a cigar in the air as he spoke. "Most high-tech stuff are ruined by shitty passwords. They think that the security will be enough to keep people out and never worry about 'what if they do reach the computer?'. Idiots, everyone of them. The Schnees are no better."

"Hey!"

 **-(Cues: Facing a Huge Reaction - Metroid Fusion)-**

 **Lapis ran as her life depended on it. Being dragged through the lab, she knew the place well enough and she was going full advantage of Rotertod's mistakes on handling her. First was, the archives in the main supercomputer and Lapis immediately started raiding the files pertaining to her. All she wanted to know was one important thing, her parents. She longed for a mother and father, and originally hoped they could recuse her. Her hopes had died that day as she learned the horrible truth. Her parents had sold her to him…for drinking and debt payments.**

 **"I had a twin…." Lapis said with a tear streaming down her eye.**

 **The information did not even what happened to said twin, at least on the surface. She did not have the time to try decrypting more of the information.**

 **"Screw it, I'll have to copy this and find a way to unlock it later." Lapis said uploading the information to a flash drive lying around.**

 **Once done, she pocketed the drive before heading for the exit. But there was one problem.**

 **-(Cues: SA-X Chase - Metroid Fusion)-**

 **A bellowing roar got Lapis to freeze in her tracks as charging up the hallway was Kuro, a mutated Ursa Major. Rotertod had gleefully sic this one on her multiple times in testing and this was the one Grimm she could not beat. She had always been fighting Grimm for the experiment and for the doctor's enjoyment with any aura to protect herself. This one had nearly killed her and ate her at many points, but Lapis had no time for being scared. Kuro was going to die one way or another. All she had was swear and Kuro had wanting that negativity like the mindless monster he was. Lapis had kept on her feet leading Kuro all throughout the lab. She managed to snag a retractable naginata form the weapons vault on the way. Seeing the door to the outside, Lapis stopped in heels hoping to time it just yet. Kuro came running as Lapis fall on her back letting it ram right into the door giving Kuro a nasty concussion and cracking its bone mask.**

 **"Thanks Kuro." Lapis said triggering the naginata to extend which impaled it.**

"That easy?" asked Sun. "I mean, with the introduction, you'd think this 'Kuro' to be a little better than that…"

"She used a technique and was also lucky," replied Ironwood. "We haven't even seen how this 'doctor' mutated it, maybe its true strength was in the mutation."

"Still, I was hoping for a better fight," mumbled Cardin.

"I do think we will see enough fighting shortly, this 'Mirai Yoshi' did say this wasn't gonna be pretty," said Ozpin, sipping his infinite mug. "Let's not jinx ourselves, right?"

"Too late," grinned Khor, much to everyone's chagrin.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

 **As Kuro faded into nothing, the light shined outside as, for the first time, she saw the outside world. Even if it was hot desert as far as she could see, she thought it was beautiful. She was finally going to leave this time only for her nerves to scream out in agony.**

 **"Did you really think you'd escape, 731?" Dr. Rotertod said smoothly.**

 **His Semblance allowed him to control people like puppets as Lapis took herself walking back to him into his private quarters. Fear filling her mind, the effect she had drummed up had worn up.**

"What?!" exclaimed Yang. "Total control?!"

Ironwood blinked. "Okay, that is indeed a Semblance that would be feared and wished for by everyone," he stated. "Especially since it appears Lapis cannot even resist it. Complete body control."

"Interesting, isn't it?" grinned Jacques before being booed by the students. "Hmph, children who cannot understand how such a Semblance could help me… improve my company's influence."

 **"It's a shame that you've grown too crafty for my liking. Don't think I had not realized you laced my food with laxatives!" He shouted grabbing her by the throat.**

 **She had not done so and was actually lucky he got diarrhea. She struggled for air as he submerged her head in the sink trying to drown her. He looked her over as she struggled for air.**

 **"You've certainly grown up, 731. Maybe I could use you for other experiments." Dr. Rotertod said with a crooked smile.**

 **The robotic arm had descended to get the doctor to stop them with A.I. citing that killing her would not be beneficial. However, the doctor had an idea and shoved the arm in the sink exposing the wiring to electrocute Lapis. Lapis screamed out as her body shook and everything went dark.**

 _ **Lapis opened her eyes to find herself floating in nothing only for a girl like her to appear in front of her all in white.**_

 _ **"Lapis, you must fight back for the both of us. Take my semblance to add to your own." She said to her embracing Lapis.**_

 _ **"Who are you?" Lapis asked confused.**_

 _ **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee, Lapis Lazuli Kristal." The ghostly figure said before merging with her.**_

 **Lapis' body began to glow and Rotertod went wide eye to see the water beginning to rise. Lapis had awoken her aura and her semblance right at the same time slamming Rotertod into a mirror with water. Dazed, Rotertod came up to try to use his semblance only for his body contort with pain as Lapis lifted her hand.**

"What?"

"I believe that… Ms Kristal's twin died and managed to find a way to unlock her Aura even from the Afterlife," explained Ozpin. "Her Semblance now appears to be some kind of water manipulation."

"And how is she hurting him just like that?" asked Nora.

"Water manipulation, Ms Valkyrie," scolded Goodwitch. "All human beings have water in them."

"What is this, the collection of most overpowered Semblances?!" shouted Yang, angry that so many people had a Semblance stronger than her own.

 **"Does it hurt, doctor? That's all for all the times you put me in hell without aura. Yes, I know about aura now, and it feels to have it. As for my semblance, let's just say that it's a bitch that humanoids have water in it." Lapis said with a wicked grin of her own.**

 **"Gah!" The doctor screamed. "How do you know?"**

 **"I don't even know how myself. Maybe it was something the A.I. passed while frying my brain. Either way, it's over for you. Goodbye, Alexander Rotertod." Lapis said molding the water into a spike impaling him through the chest tearing through his own aura. "Hell awaits."**

 **"You bit….GAHH!" Rotertod said as Lapis had him choke on his own blood.**

 **He was forced to give his last breath. Lapis had felt that her body was truly at one hundred percent for the first time in forever. Fluids had come out of his body merging with her and Lapis was unaware she had gained something else. With one last kick to his shriveled corpse, she finally took her first steps outside.**

 **"Well, now that I'm out, I do exactly what I have to do…." Lapis said before walking off into the desert.**

 **She had four goals on her mind: to never be a prisoner again, to kill her parents, master her semblance, and to leave Vaccuo.**

"That was… grim…" commented Yang, for once not trying to pun.

"At least she dessicated his corpse _after_ his death…" said Weiss, shivering at the image. "I'd like not to see someone dying by extreme dehydration."

"Yes, it wouldn't be a pretty picture to paint," Winter agreed with her sister.

 **-|** _ **Three Months Later**_ **|-**

 **-(Cues: Route 111 - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire)-**

 **Vaccuo. The "barren" oasis within the harsh deserts of Sanus. The people had gone on about their business when some noticed a figure walking out of the sandstorm in the distance. Out of the storm came a woman cloaked with a torn-up cape and hood with a raincloud over her head. Her bodysuit was also torn up as rain poured over her body. She trudged into the city past the gates looking tired and drained.**

 **-(Cues: Going to Kill Me – Joseph LoDuca)-**

 **"Whoa, check her out." A monkey-tailed Faunus remarked to his blue-haired best friend. "She has got to have nerves of steels to come out of the desert at a time like this."**

 **Lapis had been through harsh trials went the desert. Had she not been able to keep herself hydrated, she would have died. Lapis dispersed the cloud and walked into the city of vice. She knew she needed food and followed her nose into a local bar. There on a table was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. She did not know what it was, but she wanted it as she walked up to it. She at least had the mind to use a fork to wolf it down, but not to realize that was someone's lunch. And that someone had just walked out of the restroom to see someone eating her food.**

"I'm not sure if she should be reprimanded for eating someone's food, or forgiven for that because she obviously needs it and doesn't have the lien for it," stated Weiss, frowning. "But I think I'll go with the second, forgiveness."

Jacques snorted. "She should be forced to pay for it, and if she can't, to owe the owner a debt to repay in the future."

"That's how you call Faunus enslavement in your mines?" Blake growled menacingly.

Jacques shrugged. "At least they can work."

The cat Faunus wasn't having any of it. "Yes, because you drove out of business all the companies that accepted Faunus, so to exploit them!" she hissed, furious and disgusted by the man. "Then you offered them a 'job' and they had to take it or starve!"

"They did have a choice," was the man's callous reply. Only Yang stopped Blake from trying to claw Jacques's throat out.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

 **"Hey! You little street rat!" She said to Lapis.**

 **Musashi Rustine was a leader of her own set of bandits that operated in Vaccuo. Basically, the poor man's version of what Roman Torchwick and Raven Branwen's child would be spawned from hatefucking. Lapis paid no mind to her and did not realize was referring to her as she kept eating.**

Roman sweat-dropped. "What?"

Most just laughed at his pain. "Eh, fitting," Qrow snorted in amusement. He too really disliked his sister sometimes. "Disgusting to think about, but fitting."

Yang, instead, was so very _not_ amused. Such a child would've been _her_ sister, and as sure as hell she didn't want that. Ruby was enough.

 **"I'm talking to yo-" Musashi said coming on her from behind before getting a glass smashed in her face.**

 **Her aura had saved her from being blinded, but she stumbled back into the counter as Lapis finished. She turned to person who approached and looked her over. Her clothes were a bit too big but would do better than her torn clothes.**

 **"I need your clothes." Lapis said stoically.**

 **"Are you fucking with me, street rat?" Musashi said getting livid with Lapis. "I will…"**

 **Lapis had liquids out of various beers and drinks to form a bubble of water of Musashi's head essentially attempting to drown her. Any chance of Rustine showing off her weapon or even her semblance was dashed as Musashi screamed for air, but Lapis kept her hand raised. Musashi tried drinking down the bubble only to choke on it falling to her knees floundering like a fish. The crowd were disturbed by all this only to sigh in relief that Lapis released her hold. Musashi spat up and took in air in sweet relief. She looked at the** _ **child**_ **who just did that who asked for her clothes. Immediately, she got out a bunch of lien cards out of her jacet to shove in Lapis' hands.**

"Creepy…" said Blake.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that out of the three we've seen, all three were child with the willingness to kill… and without even feeling remorse for the lives they took," remarked Ozpin. "They might've been exposed to the harshness of the world, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't regret their actions."

Khor shrugged. "For every thirty children who lived a normal life, there's one who lived better. For every ten children who lived better, there's one who took all the pain and misery," he rated without missing a beat. "The point is that of those children not many survive, and those who do… they are armed with the knowledge of how the world truly works, and usually with a power to fear."

 **"Here….take this to buy something nice for yourself!" Musashi said fearfully. "It's all I have."**

 **"Oh…so this is lien." Lapis thought before looking up at Musashi.**

 **"I want your jacket and gloves." Lapis said blankly as Musashi tossed off at her.**

 **The gloves were too big for her to wear at the moment, but she did tear off the cloak and hood to put on the jacket.**

 **"Hey, you look here like that Soil drunk?" Musashi said looking Lapis. "Exact same shade of hair and eyes. She your mother or something?"**

 **"No, she's the person that spawned me. Where can I find her?" Lapis said darkly.**

 **"She lives on the other end of the city! It's a really run-down place and you can smell the booze." Musashi said pleadingly.**

 **Lapis turned and left much to the bandit's relief.**

 **"So that the drunk had a kid? I wouldn't want to be her right now." Musashi thought.**

 **Lapis had bought new clothes to replace her bodysuit. She now wore the jacket, a plain white undershirt, light brown jean shorts, and boots. She now carried extras along with her possessions in a new duffel bag. She made her way to the other side of the city unaware she was being followed by the pair of boys who saw her walk into town.**

 **"Neptune, did you see what she did?" Sun asked hanging off the bar's sign with his tail.**

 **"That crazy girl controls water." Neptune said fearfully. "But she is kind of cute."**

Many deadpanned at the boy. "Seriously? You're scared shitless of her and yet you find her cute?"

"On that, I must intervene to defend Mr Vasilias," said Winter. "One can appreciate someone else's beauty even while scared of said someone. Although given Mr Vasilias's habits… I am not sure if we'll see Ms Kristal getting rid of him for having bothered her."

Neptune shivered at the mental image. It was not pretty.

 **Lapis was unaware of the duo before arriving at the home of where Rustine said her mother was said to be. The place was definitely in disrepair and liquor bottles littered around it. The apartment building had about two stories and an old man was sitting on a rocking chair on the ground floor.**

 **"Excuse me, I'll looking for a woman called Soil. She looks like me, only older." Lapis asked.**

 **The old man crinkled his eyes looking the girl over.**

 **"Huh…I thought she had it aborted. I believe you're looking Soilellia Kristal. That slob lives on the top floor in the second apartment." The old man said. "You her kid or something?"**

 **"Not for long." Lapis said cryptically as she walked up the rotted stairs.**

 **The smell of booze grew thick as she opened the crumbling door. Inside, Soilellia was in the middle of her afternoon drink only to see Lapis.**

 **"If you're here for the money for Rustine, don't worry I'll come by tomorrow." Soilellia asked about to take a sip.**

 **Using her semblance, Lapis whirled the firewater away from her as she stepped instead. Soilellia looked like she saw a ghost.**

 **"Oh, hello** _ **mother**_ **." Lapis said venomously. "Don't you remember me?"**

 **"Lazuli…." Soilellia said shaking only to lifted up by the throat due to Lapis lifting the water in the drunkard's body.**

 **"Close guess, but enough!" Lapis said using her power to hurl Soliellia into the wall rattling the bottles on the shelf. "I longed for a mother to protect me and to love me. And all I find is this! You sold me and my twin to Merlot Industries! Why?" Lapis raged.**

 **Soilellia made excuses, but Lapis was not having any of it. Lapis even asked if Soliellia even knew her father.**

 **"In all fairness, you and your sister were an accident. I don't even remember who he was because I was so shitfaced." Soilellia admitted. "I…"**

 **-(Cues: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will)-**

 **She would not finish her sentence as Lapis slashed her throat with a blade of water. There was no mercy for the drunkard as Lapis was out of it to give. At the moment, it was nothing but sweet catharsis. However, there quickly came the emptiness. All she had wanted was parents to love her, but she knew long ago that you usually do not even get what you want in a world like this.**

"That's exactly what I meant," sighed Ozpin. "I do not condone her mother's actions, but for her to be such a cold-blooded killer… I am not sure whether I should pity her or fear her."

"Do both," suggested Sun. "I certainly do…"

"She's just a barbaric murderer," Jacques spat with contempt. "Not eve worth the soil she walks over."

Yang snickered at the accidental pun. "The _Soil_ she walks over…"

"Oum dammit Yang!"

 **"I can't stay here. This place has nothing for me….." Lapis said leaving the apartment.**

 **-(Music Ends)-**

 **However, she did take the meager cash that Soilellia had laying around. She slowly walked down those stairs only to run into Sun and Neptune.**

 **"Hey, you alright?" Sun asked. "You're covered with a bit of blood."**

 **"It's not mine." Lapis said with a glare. "But I need to ask you something. Where's the nearest kingdom from here and in which direction?"**

 **"Vale and it's to the Northwest. Planning on flying there?" Sun asked. "Because I doubt they'll let you on a bullhead."**

 **Lapis had not heard that last part but was homing in on her semblance. Unknowingly, she drew fluid from her mother's corpse to form wings of blood which horrified Neptune.**

 **"Thank you." Lapis said taking off northeast for Vale much to the shock of the two of them.**

 **Lapis was a mess mentally, but she hoped a change of scenery would do better for her. Maybe she would find…purpose.**

The screen cut to black once again, much to everyone's irritation. A waterblue K stood out in the middle of the screen, the half-coloured YUKI lying underneath. Just like the others, it moved down until it settled on the grey K, and after a flash of blue light, the screen changed again.

"Can I watch now?" asked Ruby, rising her head.

A new scene appeared, and Yang went wide-eyed, a mighty blush on her cheeks. She flew to cover her 'innocent' sister's eyes before another pair of hands covered her own.

"That was close," Qrow sighed in relief as he held his hands on Yang's face and, meanwhile, appreciated what was happening onscreen. "But anyway, nice place."

Winter gagged at his tastes.

* * *

 **-The I Trailer-**

 **(2 Years Before the Events of Canon)**

 **-(Cues: Huniepop – Lusties Nightclub)-**

 **The Red Dragon was the one of those places within the red-light districts of Mistral where Faunus and human alike can indulge in the pleasures of flesh. Specifically, one tall Amazonian delight who slight tanned flesh was lusted for as she worked the pole she danced on. Her muscles on her body did little to deter men from throwing tips.**

 _ **Moments in my life, I look back at what led me here. I can't blame myself for all of this, but sometimes I do. I ended up like this due to my parents using me a fighting fish instead of fucking raising me.**_

 **She appeared to savor the attention by blowing kisses and flinging off her top to the crowd exposing a pleasant shade of dark brown.**

"Seriously, is this a porn world or what?!" exclaimed Goodwitch, outraged by such a young girl stripping for the public.

Neptune had a bit of drool at his mouth. "That's much better than just kids…"

Blake threw him a table. "You pervert! Stop looking! Everyone, stop looking! Khor, stop this!"

The screen froze with a perfect up-close of the girl's breasts, to many's pleasant surprise. Khor was laughing his ass off. Having next to no hormones or libido really allowed him to enjoy the others' faces.

"Khor!" Blake shouted again, with blood streaming from her nose. "Make it continue! Now!"

 _ **All my life, they gave me a purpose. Beat Pyrrha Nikos. Apparently, my parents had an ongoing feud with the Nikos family for some petty reason. I was trained to fight and put out to fight. Not taught about morals, my changing body, or even what the fucking Grimm were. That wasn't until I ended up in nudist colony thanks to that Branwen bitch ruining my ride to camp.**_

 **She shook them left and right as they threw out more money for her. Working a sweat, she finished her performance striding behind the curtain winking to the audience. She waltzed to her drinking room as her co-worker handed her a bottle of** **Carolina** **.**

 **"Can't believe despite being you being a mascot for their drinks, you're stripping for cash here in the Red Dragon. Jeez, your parents must hate your guts, Ivory." She remarked to the brunette.**

 **"You have no idea, Syn." Ivory remarked coldly. "Those fuckers."**

"Why does everyone here have problems with their parents?!" exclaimed Weiss.

Khor coughed. "Hypocrite" Cough. "Ruby's mother's dead." Cough. "Weiss's family is a mess." Cough. "Blake left her parents." Cough. "Yang's mother is a bitch." Cough. "Nora's orphan." Cough. "Ren's orphan." Cough. "Pyrrha's parents forced her to train all time." Cough. "Totally without problems, are you?"

The students glared at him, but Ozpin actually thought about it. "It is indeed a strange coincidence…"

"Eh, the important thing is that now we're all here, no matter what happened in the past," Mercury remarked 'wisely'. "But at least no one of us killed our very parents… except for me, that is."

"You did?" asked Ruby, daring to look.

Mercury grinned, unnerving the others. "The bastard didn't even see it coming."

 _ **My parents did not even teach me anything "important" like about my period! I had to have others teach me! Ragyo was the only one who cared to teach me anything. My morals, my semblance, and everything else! Why did she have to die, damn it?! I needed her! Especially after my loss about Pyrrha….for the last time. My parents had the nerve to yell out at me for something I couldn't see coming!**_

 **Ivory thought back to that horrible day with a cold look on her eyes. She got cleaned up and dressed to leave for home. She was inwardly a mess and had not noticed she was being followed until a demand for her money was made. Ivory whipped out Ragyo's Custom Type Chrome Desert Eagle, Suki, and promptly shot the thug with a ice dust bullet without looking back.**

 **"Dumbass." She muttered.**

 _ **I had no purpose. After I came out to my parents, I told them I was done with it. I packed up and left. I drowned myself drifting in sex and feeling low. I used to be a waitress, and maybe enjoying doing a customer in the backroom. I ended up a mascot for the Carolina drink brand, but only because they couldn't afford Nikos and I needed the money. I did modeling for lingerie, but that's on and off. Tonight, was just another shift stripping for a crummy paycheck with decent tips.**_

 **Ivory arrived home to her semi-crappy apartment throwing her purse aside. She collapsed on the couch finishing her drink being looking to a family photo of her and Ragyo.**

 **"If only I could find the only half to your gun, Ragyo. Ryuhime would have so cool to have." Ivory thought.**

 _ **So, this was life. However, things would change for me. All because I'd meet a guy who wanted to see me for the person I was and not a sex object, a water woman, and a beastmaster. Everyone changed…and I found myself with a dream…to become a Huntress and fight by their sides…forever Team YUKI.**_

The screen faded to black once more, and the final white I settled on the empty spot. The now complete name YUKI shone brightly for a second before the screen completely shut down and disappeared.

Khor sighed in relief. "Whew, that was long," he said. "And it was also the last. Soon, you'll all be home."

"But what happened to Team YUKI?" asked Ruby, curious.

"Many things. I do not document that world myself, my friend Yoshi does, so I cannot tell you the details." He brought a hand to his chin. "But let's just say that… where you made childish mistakes and didn't take the routes you could've, they will. And… they are also stronger than you are. There'll be tension when the two teams will meet, that's for sure. Childish optimism against veteran jadedness."

"They are gonna knock us out?" asked Yang.

"Or knock you up," replied Khor, laughing when they all sputtered and stared at him in shock. "Eh, not sure but as I said, there are infinite universes. In some of them they do. Not sure about that particular one."

"W-What…"

Khor laughed harder and just clapped his hands. "The viewings are over. Prepare yourself, because you're soon going home."

 _ **Eh, Khor, way to make a cliffhanger... not really.**_

 _ **So... sorry again for the wait, and I have something to tell you. I updated a poll on my profile for the story that will come after this. Go and vote. I removed a few stories and you will see how Not a Hero is not in the poll despite being on the "Future Fics" section of my profile. I just don't feel like doing it. It's still an idea for a future story but not soon.**_

 _ **With this being said, the author of this chapter's reaction was yoshi3000. Sorry Yoshi for the super-long wait, especially. This was the YUKI Trailers for his story "Remnant's Four Shadows". If you don't mind canon being kicked in the balls for all its mistakes and idiocies, go read that.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh**_


	32. The End

**_Here it is, Remnants of Dimension's last chapter. It's over._**

"W-Wait, you mean…?"

"Yep, I mean you'll soon be sent home. The screen will activate shortly but no more otherworldly viewings, we just have to see a few things before Adrian gets here," explained the Writer, smiling wistfully. "Heh, I was starting to get attached to you guys… But anyway, does someone have something to say before we start this last viewing?"

"There is one more viewing?" asked Winter. "You said they were over."

"Well, yeah, not of a world but… well actually yes, of a world but… err… I…" Khor mumbled something to himself before continuing. "Well, we just have to see a few things before Adrian's arrival here. Final. Anyone else got easier questions?"

Adam spoke up next. "Yeah, I do. You are going to bring us 'back' to our world," he said, gesturing to all the Watchers. "But there is one tiny problem with that…"

Khor nodded with a smirk. "Oh yeah, the fact that so many of you have changed so much since, and that Salem's faction is suddenly short their thief mastermind, their Maiden, their assassin and their illusionist. Quite the blow, don't you think?" A few joined Khor as he laughed. "Meh, I don't care. Or rather, I do care, but if your question is 'are you gonna wipe our memory'… well, I definitely am not. I'd go against my style, eheh."

Adam snorted with a smug grin. "Very well, then… I guess I shall make good use of this knowledge."

"I shall too," grinned Jacques, already anticipating the huge amount of money he could make out of something like that. "A Queen of the Grimm… such a revelation would make me the richest man to have ever walked Remnant if I were to disclose it to the public. The media would go insane. And of course, this is without counting the possible deals I could strike with this so-called 'Salem'…"

"Sucker, I'm smashing your head as soon as we get back," Mercury called from his couch near Winter before continuing to chat with her. Probably still about Jacques's death, or something along those lines. Despite now owning an orphanage and having the kids to take care of, old habits died hard. And the victims of said habits died bad. But at least Winter seemed charmed by the thousands methods he could use to kill Jacques. Heh, and then Emerald said he didn't have any skill with women. _'Do you see this, Em? This is pure assassin charm. And variety of service, but that's beside the point.'_

"Although…" Ozpin spoke up. "Salem is bound to notice the disappearance of her most trusted underling…"

"Ah! So glad you mentioned Salem. I have a perfect long-term solution for that, eh." Khor took a vial out of his pocket and offered it to Ozpin. Inside there was some weird multicoloured liquid with runes floating about. "It'll taste awful, but it'll change your curse from reincarnation to eternal life with no chance of dying."

Ozpin stared at the vial with horror. "And that should be a gift?!" he exclaimed, holding his hands behind his back to avoid any contact with it.

"Oh, yes. It's simple. Since I cannot just take Salem's eternal life away if she's not here, I am giving you the chance of being eternal just like her. And I know that you two… go way back." The Writer winked meaningfully, making Ozpin blush ever so slightly. "You'll get to live together, and screw the Gods! Those two 'Brother Gods' messed up, childishly blamed it on humanity, wiped out humanity on a petty whim, and then said 'hey, if you can solve all the problems we created you with, then you can call us back and we can reap what you sowed. But if you haven't solved our problems we're gonna destroy everything and everyone. Now, calling us is easy peasy, just gather the Relics'. Seriously, have they even thought that maybe… people did not want to call back the two beings that destroyed all of humanity and the Moon, and made Remnant a forsaken world?"

Ozpin blinked at his tirade. "And…"

"And if I ever meets those two so-called 'Gods', I'm so gonna force them to grow up!" Khor recovered from his small temper tantrum and handed the vial to the Headmaster. "Here. Go to her, find a way to make up with her, have children, have grandchildren, watch some TV, read some books, watch your children have children and children and children, and in a few millions years all of humanity will have some Grimm blood in them thanks to Salem. Maybe then the Grimm won't attack anyone, eh. I know, I'm a genius."

"Actually, I was about to say you're crazy," replied the Headmaster, taking the vial. "But I guess it's better than forcing innocent people to fight for my cause…" Somewhere in Mistral, a young farmer sneezed for no apparent reason, and found himself thanking some extradimensional nosy entity for messing up their storyline.

Khor clapped his hands. "Very good! Any more questions?"

"Where will you drop us back to?" asked Ruby, fiddling with the necklace Phoenix had given her. "I-I mean…"

"Could you drop us close to Jaune?" Pyrrha blurted out, blushing madly.

Everyone deadpanned at the three girls.

"Moving on…" sighed Goodwitch. "When will we be free to go?"

The screen fizzled and started up. "Well, after the viewings, and the visit, of course."

 **"Mommy, can you sing us a song?" Cinder Elsa Fall-Phoenix (age 6) asks**

 **"Please Aunty Es? You sing the best songs for bed time." Jaune Soliel Arc (age 4) states**

 **"With such praises I think I will, just finish getting ready for bed as I sing OK?" Esmeralda Fall-Phoenix states with a smile, and a hint of a Spanish accent. "Adrian would you go get your Guitar? The kids want a lullaby."**

Cinder froze, but Jacques spoke up before she could. "Spanish? What accent is that?"

"Probably something not of our world," shrugged Ironwood.

"Cinder, is that…"

"Yes, Emerald…" Cinder took a deep breath. "That's my mother."

 **"Sure, let me make sure the old thing is tuned while you get them in pajamas." I stated, I could never refuse my wife, my daughter, or even my nephew a request for some music. "What are you going to sing?"**

 **"My great-great-great grandmothers lullaby that her papi wrote for when he was going on the road again."**

 **Remember me**

 **Though I have to say goodbye**

 **Remember me**

 **Don't let it make you cry**

 **For ever if I'm far away**

 **I hold you in my heart**

 **I sing a secret song to you**

 **Each night we are apart**

 **Remember me**

 **Though I have to travel far**

 **Remember me**

 **Each time you hear a sad guitar**

 **Know that I'm with you**

 **The only way that I can be**

 **Until you're in my arms again**

 **Remember me**

Unseen by most Watchers, Cinder curled up against Emerald as she watched the screen. The green haired girl wrapped her arms around the black-haired one, pulling her closer, before a hand landed on Cinder's shoulder. Looking up, they saw Mercury grinning down at them from his position laying on the couch's headrest. His grin faded into a neutral expression and he squeezed Cinder's shoulder in support.

 **The kids are in their pajamas now curled up next to us on the bed in Cinder's room. Jaune is wearing his blue bunny Onesy, and Cinder is wearing her favorite pajamas one of my t-shirts from beacon and a pair of sweatpants. She gets cold easily like I do, and looks adorable in my shirt that is big enough it looks like a dress in her tiny frame.**

 **Que nuestra canción no deje de latir**

 **Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir (recuérdame)**

 **Que nuestra canción no deje de latir**

 **Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir (recuérdame)**

 **Si en tu mente vivo estoy (recuérdame)**

 **Now Jaune is trying to sing the song while Cinder watches my fingers dance across the strings on my black six string acoustic guitar.**

 **Mis sueños yo te doy**

 **Te llevo en mi corazon**

 **Y te acompañaré**

 **Unidos en nuestra canción**

 **Contigo ahi estaré**

 **Recuérdame**

 **Si sola crees estar**

 **Recuérdame**

 **Y mi cantar te irá a abrazar**

 **Aun en la distancia**

 **Nunca vayas a olvidar**

 **Que yo contigo siempre voy**

 **Recuérdame**

 **The kids are now under the blankets cuddled together. Jaune has been having nightmares recently after his mother, my old partner, Jude Amelia Arc nè Pride, had problems with her pregnancy. He is staying with us while she and his father go to the hospital to make sure everything is fine.**

 **If you close your eyes and let the music play**

 **Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away**

 **If you close your eyes and let the music play**

 **Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away**

 **If you close your eyes and let the music play**

 **Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away**

 **Jaune is asleep now, Cinder is curled around him like the protective person she is. She won't let any thing happen to her Lil Bunny. She will make a good big sister soon. Can't wait to tell her she will have a blood sibling soon. Good night my Lil Knight, I know you will be as strong as your mother one day.**

 **Remember me**

 **For I will soon be gone**

 **Remember me**

 **And let the love we have live on**

 **And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be**

 **So, until you're in my arms again**

 **Remember me**

 **And there goes my Lil Bat, my sweet Kōmori of to dream land. Goodnight Princess, you make daddy so proud of you and I know you will do great things when your older.**

 **Que nuestra canción no deje de latir**

 **Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir (remember me)**

 **Que nuestra canción no deje de latir**

 **Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir (remember me)**

 **The kids are asleep, I finish playing the notes. Put away my guitar, and follow my beloved Gem into our room to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. I can feel it.**

"That was… pretty nice," Ruby commented when the screen blacked out. "I liked the song, too."

"Yeah, I don't have much to say if not that it was nice," agreed Yang. "I guess the one talking was Adrian."

"Yeah, probably," nodded Weiss. "Or the whole thing wouldn't have made any sense. Are we done with the viewings, now?"

"Two more." Khor held up two fingers.

 _ **Gale Goodwitch AKA Mr. Good-time, AKA Giggling Gale, AKA The Monster Killer**_

"B-Brother?" asked Goodwitch, incredulous.

 **"I SAID TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH WINCHESTER!" Screamed Prof. Goodwitch, "I told you what would happen if I found out you were bullying any more Faunus. Now you and your team can pack your bags and get the hell out of my school."**

Cardin shrank eight or so sizes in the room. "Thank Oum Goodwitch isn't like that…"

"Yeah, you should seriously thank her," nodded Ironwood. "This brother of hers seems fierce."

 **That is what I hear as I stand outside the office door for the Assistant Headmaster of Beacon. Sounds like he is in a bad mood. Well its about to get better.**

 **The door opens and out walks Cardin Winchester. I go in as soon as he is out of the way.**

 **I see my friend/brother for the first time in over 20 years. And by the Goddess has he changed. His blond hair is now whiter, long and pulled into a ponytail, his once bright green eyes are covered by what looks like a blue silk blindfold. His clothes resemble those of Dr. Henry Jones Jr. better known to his friends as Indiana, and he even has the whip and pistol the Doc gave him him all those years ago.**

"Is he… blind?" asked Goodwitch, shocked, leaning forwards to try and see the screen better. "hat happened?"

 **"Hey Giggles"**

 **Silence, he looks stunned.**

 **"Nobody has called me that in over 20 years." He says, sounding depressed. "Not since the Nuckelavee killed my team and my sister died in an explosion. Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar."**

 **"It's me, Adrian." I say, "and before you say I am dead, I am not the one from this reality. I don't have long Gale. But I have an offer, would you like to come with me? To another world? Where your sister lived? Where my daughter lives? Where you can have some of your friends and family back?"**

 **"GOD YES! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?! PLEASE TELL ME! EVER SINCE YOU AND GLYNDA DIED EVERYTHING FELL APART!"**

 **"Then lets go brother, I need to pick up a few more people, but you will be with Glynda soon."**

"He seems very different from Goodwitch," Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"He has probably been changed by the tragedy," Nora whispered back. For a second, no one processed the fact she was between Ruby and Weiss, and then when they did…

"Argh!" Both girls fell off their seat. "Nora, what the hell?"

Nora just giggled. "Too funny to pass up."

 _ **Summer Rose AKA Stinky Rose, AKA Rosy Girl, AKA Sissy, AKA The White Reaper**_

 **We now find ourselves overlooking a familiar clifftop. The same one where in another world Summer's headstone would rest. Now we see Summer herself in front of a large headstone bearing the names Taiyang Xio-Long, Yang Xio-Long, Ruby Rose.**

Lighthearted theme gone in a second, Ruby and Yang stared blankly at the gravestone. "We…"

"It appears you have died," callously stated Ironwood, earning himself a smack in the head from Qrow and Goodwitch. "I am just stating the truth!"

 **"Let me do the talking Adrian. She hasn't been herself since you died." Gale whispers to me.**

 **"What happened to her?"**

 **"She married, had a daughter and stepdaughter she loved more than life itself. Then she came home from a job, and found they died in a house fire. We still don't know how it started." He answers, "Summer I brought a friend who wanted to see you. He has an offer I think you may want to take."**

 **"Tell him to leave Gale, I just want to be with my Family."**

 **"Even if its your family that wants to see you Stinky?"**

 **Her head shoots up. As she turns around you can tell she is both pissed and surprised.**

 **"D-d-di-dirty? Is that you?"**

 **"Yeah Stinky its me. And you might enjoy what I have to offer."**

"Wait, does that mean…" began Ruby.

"Please, wait and you'll see what that means," smiled Khor. "We're almost done with this one."

Somewhere else in the keep, a giant door opened without a sound, and footsteps approached in the empty atrium.

 _ **DR. Esmeralda Fall AKA Gemstone, AKA The Archer, AKA Justice Arrow**_

 **I am alone to pick up the last of my old friends. We are now on Patch again. The house I built for Es is falling apart.**

 **As I go inside I am haunted by images of happier times in this house. I puss onward. I find Es in the Living Room in front of the fire place. I pause to look at her and notice how she changed. Her amber eyes are as sad as mine now, her once red-brown hair is now graying, and he legs, the legs that never stopped moving, never stopped dancing, are so frail that my heart hurts just seeing the woman who was always laughing, dancing, singing unable to even stand.**

 **"Hello Adrian, its been awhile hasn't it my love?" She asks, acting unsurprised that I was there. "Oh don't act surprised. I could always sense your Aura, when you where alive."**

 **"Es, I have an offer for you. Our daughter is alive in another world and could use your advise. She went down a dark path. I think I got her to be the innocent girl we raised again. But she will need one of us to help her, keep her from turning back to Salem. She needs you."**

 **"I will go, all I had in the world was you two. And your both dead here. You will have to carry me though. When those bastards attacked I lost not only our unborn child, but the use of my legs when that beam landed on me." She says sadly. Then she looks at me with a smirk that reminds me why I love her. "But tell me this first you fuego idiota, is she dating some one?"**

 **"Es she has a lovely girlfriend who I know you will love.**

Cinder smiled. "Does that mean I'm gonna see Mum again?"

"Eh, I believe so," grinned Mercury, patting her shoulder. "Now, if there's nothing else we need to do, I'd like to continue flirting… I mean, talking with Winter about business." He shot Jacques a malicious smirk at that last word.

"Not yet," said Khor, raising a finger. "One left."

In the atrium, a person entered, keeping the door open for the others. He had whitish blond hair pulled in a ponytail and was dressed as a crossover between an explorer and an adventurer. Despite the silky blue blindfold, he did not appear to have any difficulty locating the objects near him.

 **We see a small little house on Patch, 2 miles outside of town. What makes this house special is that it was the home of the Phoenix-Fall family.**

 **The house is two stories with the walls being a combination of wood and stone. The ideal little cabin to start a family. Just as me and Esmeralda did. I built this house for her. The sloped roof, the hand carved banister and railing on the porch. I even made the stain glass that sits in the door, the master bedroom, and even the library.**

 **I remember making the chimney with Qrow, James, and Medeis. I was shit at stone work when we started. By the end of it even Qrow could make a chimney on his own. We even carved our emblems on the underside of the mantle. Boy was Es surprised when she saw that.**

Qrow chuckled once, remembering his first attempt. If he remembered correctly, it managed to stay upright for three quarters of a second before collapsing. Counting the collapsing time, of course. He had definitely got better. Ozpin's Semblance, Time Stop, had surely helped: whenever a chimney was about to fall, time-stop and they would hurry to support it better.

In the atrium, a second person entered. She was a young-looking woman with red-tipped black hair and silver eyes. Her outfit was mainly black, with a white hooded cape that hug her frame.

 **It took the four of us over a year to build the house. We carved animals into every doorway, and into the baseboards. Boy did the kids love looking at the birds in the kitchen, the Wolf's in the library, and they Big Cats in the bedroom doorways.**

 **I remember the tree in the backyard. A small little apple tree. The tree that made me buy that land. The tree where Esmeralda Rose Fall, my Emerald, my Gem, agreed to marry me. The tree we wanted to be buried under. It still has the carving I did when she said yes. It says "Our Love Will Last As Long As This Tree". I hope Cinder and Emerald will at least make a head stone for Esmeralda and put it under the tree.**

 **My hands are to stained in blood to ever able to hold Es again. I don't deserve to be remembered by my daughter, or grandchildren. They don't need to know their grandfather killed billions of people to save one little girl. They don't need to know he destroyed a sun to end a war killing Trillions.**

Everyone turned to Khor, but he just shrugged, helpless. "I do not know what he is talking about, but remember one thing: sometimes, to do some good you've gotta accept to take extreme actions."

 **Now it's time to check on Qrow's house. Have to hurry, being in the realm of another Author without permission is hell on us. Unlike some I don't lose my powers, I agree rapidly and lose my power to regenerate my body. My hair is already graying.**

 **I arrive at the house in a burst of flames. It's taking more power than normal. Have to hurry.**

 **It's a small house in downtown Vale. It's a small 3 bed 2 bath one story house. I engraved runes and symbols into the doorways, window frames and sills. The runes and symbols are all for good luck. They will cancel out his Bad Luck semblance.**

Qrow spat out his alcohol. "W-What?!"

"It appears Mr Adrian has found a way to erase your Semblance," smiled Ruby, appearing hanging on his arm in a flurry of red rose petals. "Now you can settle down without problems!"

"I pity the supermarket he'll shop at," murmured Goodwitch.

In the atrium, two more people entered. One was Adrian, now old and curved, with silvery hair and a cane to walk. The other, held up by him, was a redhead with greying hair and amber eyes like Cinder's. The man nodded at the first as he closed the door.

 **It's unfurnished. There however is a bar installed in his living room with a Western Theme. Know the drunk enjoyed watching those with me and Jaune every Dustmass while we ignored the holiday. It's got nice hard wood floors, and a chimney for you to enjoy lil bro.**

 **Shit, am getting older. Beard has grown out. In the little time I made sure the runes were up. Am about 60 years old physically now.**

 **We are still in Vale, in** **front of Valkyrie** **Keep now. It's a 4 story stone house built like a castle. 4 towers at the four corners of the house. They look like they would be perfect for the Ren-Valkyrie Clan to stargaze out of.**

Everyone was silent for a second. Then Nora slowly walked up to Ren, grabbed him, and grinned. "Big castle, big family," she stated, leaving no space for arguments.

Ren paled considerably, but he still slowly nodded.

The four people exited out of the atrium, heading for the Watching Hall. The first was helping the third supporting the fourth, who couldn't walk.

 **The doors are made of solid oak carved with Oriental Dragons, and Warriors from Norse mythology. Time to step inside and see what am proudest of. The hallway I nicknamed Valhalla. The stain glass windows show fallen Hunters, friends and family of Ren, Nora, and their friends. Some notable I included are my dead teammates including Esmeralda, Gale, and Summer. Hope they will add to the Hall. It is also the main entrance Hallway and the window panes for the Hall actually take up both the East and West sides if the home. I hope they enjoy it.**

 **I even snuck back into Khor's place to get the bed I gave Nora. I put it in the master bedroom on the top floor. It's the only room in the Keep that will get sunlight from sunrise to sunset. It goes from one side of the keep to the other. Is 100ft by 50 ft.**

 **I lingered to long just looking at my friend's and family. My body aged another 20 years. My hair is now silver, my back hurts. I need a cane just to stand and walk now. I will visit Khor and my daughter one last time before I return to the Warehouse and have a burning day. I will de-age and be weakened for a time. Have to get to Khor's Keep before my heart gives out.**

 **Hope they enjoy the homes.**

"Aww, nothing for us?" asked Pyrrha, pouting.

"I thought Jaune would've liked to have that honour," said an old and tired voice from the door as it opened. I hope I haven't been wrong."

Everyone turned as a much older Adrian limped in the Watching Hall with Esmeralda held in his arms. Gale Goodwitch was supporting both him and the woman, despite his blindness, and he smirked when he felt Goodwitch's Aura signature. "Seems like you were right, Adrian," he commented lightly.

"Eh, I told you," replied the old man as the final person, Summer, entered the room.

There was a short moment where everyone stood silent and unmoving. Some believed dead, some never to be seen again, were back.

Then all hell broke loose. Ruby and Yang ran to hug their mother, who met them halfway. As soon as Adrian set Esmeralda down on a couch, Cinder had already caught them both in a bone-cracking embrace. And Goodwitch was already crying into Gale's shoulder, while he cried in hers. It was heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time.

It took several minutes of crying, questions, and hugs before they separated again. Emerald was shyly standing beside Cinder, waiting for the best way to 'meet the parents', but Esmeralda waved off her timidness and embraced her like the mother she was.

Finally, Adrian spoke up. "I was wonderful to see you all again, and I really can't thank Khor for allowing me here, and you all for just existing and making my life worth living." He paused for a second. "Well, all except Jerkoff, Shitley and Assdam, of course." All protests were quickly silenced as he tapped his cane on the floor. "No interrupting who's older than you, thank you. Since this is the end of your permanence here, I thought of bringing more gifts, and of course make them memorable. Soon, Khor will open a portal back to your world. I shall give each of you my gift, and then you shall walk through the portal back to Remnant."

Khor flicked his hand, and a swirling black and violet portal appeared in the middle of the room, looking like a miniature swirling galaxy. "Say your goodbyes, and get out of my fortress," he said jokingly. "You've caused me enough trouble already."

The goodbyes were, surprisingly, a fairly quick affair. The students hugged Adrian, and some even hugged Khor, much to the latter's dismay. Yang especially seemed to be trying to break his spine. Maybe they were still a _little_ pissed about some of the realities.

Then Adrian shakily stood up and gestured for Adam to stand up, which he did grudgingly. "Adam Taurus, since I know how you are going to use the knowledge you gained thus far, my gift is simple. I am wiping your memory. Scrapping it clean." Adam opened his mouth to protest, but Adrian continued to speak. "However, for your past crimes, I am also adding something new. From this moment on, every time you will talk about your plans, you shall do so singing Opera."

Adam paled at the curse, but a quick Telekinesis use later, Goodwitch had already sent him through the portal. Adrian beckoned the two male Schnees to be next. None wanted to rise, but they were quite literally pushed out of their couches by two Glyphs from the Schnee sisters.

"Jacques Gélé, and Whitley Fürher Schnee. I am disgusted by how you've dragged your family's name and honour through shit. I am wiping your memory to avoid you to use this experience to your gain and everyone else's loss. Like Adam, you shall receive an additional gift." Whitley tried to protest, but Jacques could recognize danger and quickly clamped a hand over his son's mouth. "Jacques, you will shit your pants every time you hear the word 'Dust' thrown around."

 _Gurgle_ _._

"Uh, it's pretty liquid," commented Adrian, earning a snicker from just about everyone. "And you, Whitley… I know you're a clone of Jacques, hence why you don't have the family Semblance. I also know you were planning to kill my goddaughters to become heir, and now so do they. Your 'gift' will be acting like a chicken every time you try to speak with your father." Adrian nodded to Goodwitch, who sent the two awfully pale men through the portal.

"Ah, finally we get to the pleasant ones," smiled Adrian before turning to Ozpin, who rose from his seat. "Medeis Chrono Ozpin. I give you the chess board and set I made when we built my house. I also give you all my notes on Grimm kinds, known and unknown. I was going to add a cloning machine to control your curse, but apparently Khor has solved that particular detail already. Finally, my heartfelt thanks for being my friend, and my daughter's godfather, even if you did forget."

"You don't need to thank me, Adrian," replied the man. "Although I'll be waiting for you. I do believe we have an ongoing chess match that absolutely _needs_ to be won by someone."

Adrian laughed as the Headmaster walked through the portal, and then he turned to Goodwitch, who raised an eyebrow. "Glynda Sorceress Goodwitch. I send you the address for a sperm back as well as the account number and password for your brother's sperm, it was a setup in case we were survived by our significant others and they wished to have our children. Unfortunately, Gale is not able to have children any more. Just please avoid inbreeding, instead find him someone he'll love." Goodwitch and just about everyone blushed. "I also give you your brother's diary. And I'm sorry we didn't make up before my death, I still consider you one of my four sisters. Take care of my little girl, your niece/goodaughter, for me."

Glynda nodded as she walked through the portal. "Just so you know, you just made it up to me," was her last sentence before she was gone.

Adrian gained a sarcastic frown at that. "And she tells me now?" He shook his head and looked at her brother. "As for you, Gale Alexander Goodwitch -and please don't flinch at the full name treatment, I'm not scolding you-, I'm giving you my journals and notebooks full of the songs and jokes you and I told and wrote. Try to laugh again, brother. Also, make Goodwitch laugh too. Those are real jokes, not Xiao Long puns." Everyone cringed at the mention of the Xiao Long's infamous puns.

Gale nodded and took the gifts before waving at the others and walking through the portal.

"And now, Summer Scarlet Rose. Aka, Stinky." He laughed as she flicked a balled-up piece of paper at him. "I'm giving you all my cooking books. I still remember when you first started cooking. Especially, I remember I wounded up sick for a week. Food poisoning."

The woman blushed as she took the books, but refused to cross the portal without her daughters.

"Well then, I guess you're next. Ruby Crimson Rose." Adrian smiled at her. "I give you your old Rose pillow I made for you when you were born. As well as an upgrade on your weapon to improve your Semblance, so you'll look like a skeleton when using it. Little Reaper much, eh? And I also give you your mother's diary from when we first met to when she was in Beacon. Her last should be in your house at Patch."

Ruby took the books with reverence and smiled tearily. "I'll miss you, Uncle Feathers."

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss you, little Rose," he smiled back. "And to complete the family, Yang Xiao Long… I give you the Nemean Cestus-" **(AN: God of War 3)** "-and a power-up for your Semblance, so you'll look like a lion with fangs, claws and ears when you activate it. I also give you the location of an old storage locker, inside there is my old bike Grace. You always said you wanted to drive her, do you think you're ready to handle the bike I built? She has a few hidden features in her, treat her well. And finally, the Dragonfly Plushy I made for you."

Yang took the gifts, and the three disappeared into the portal with one last wave.

"Weiss Wind Wave Schnee, please don't blush at your name I can assure you, it's not silly." Adrian smiled at her. "A new outfit for you- " **(AN: Dishonored 2, Emily's outfit)** "-, a folding sword, and a crossbow with sleeping darts. I'm sure you'll rock them. I'm also giving you a picture of the crew from Mine Shaft 9 of the Schnee Dust Company. There are Nicholas Schnee, me, Alexander Taurus and Ghira Belladonna in there. And a Snow Leopard Plushy I made for you. In addition, there are the documents that prove Jacques is a murderer, and who he hired to kill me. Don't ever stop trying to clear your family name, and you will succeed."

Weiss smiled, and bit viciously at the documents, and stepped through the portal.

"Blake Ombra Belladonna, for you I have a new outfit and my blessing to wed Yang, plus a book, Loveless, that is unfortunately incomplete because the ending was lost centuries ago." Adrian took out the gifts and handed them to her. **(AN: outfit is Naruto Anbu gear, book is from FF7)** "And also this, the biography of Martin Luther King Jr. From a world not your own, of course. Finally, I give you Yang's baby photo album, thankfully Yang is not here now, and a Dragon Plushy with your and the gang's symbols on it. Equality takes time, remember, but it is worth the work."

With a silent nod, Blake took the gifts and entered the portal.

"Nora Asgard Valkyrie, as you can see I bought and built you a house in Vale… actually a castle. Here is a watch that stops your Semblance for when you get pregnant. You might not be affected, but the electricity in your system might cause you a miscarriage." Nora looked horrified as she took the watch. "I'm also giving you a solid Thunderstone Head Battlehammer as a back up weapon. It will continuously feed lightning into your arms as you wield it. I'm giving you a Sloth Plushy in your and Ren's colours."

"Pyrrha Regina Chrysó Nikos. I give you the deed to a small metalworking shop, using your Semblance you can do more in less time, without cutting corners. I also give you the Westerns Jaune an I would watch on Dustmas and Dustmas Eve. We would watch them instead of forcing others to celebrate our birthdays, please watch them with him, and don't let him cry when he remembers me, tell him I am proud of my little Blond Bunny. I also give you a Bunny Plushy in Jaune's colour theme."

Pyrrha took everything and nodded once before briefly hugging him and running through the portal.

"Lie Hunter Ren, I give you the crossbow/wristband I made for your father as thanks for saving my life, and the knowledge he would be proud of you. I also give you new armour, same as Blake, and a medic bag." Adrian smiled as Ren nodded and walked through the portal with Nora. "Ah, they grow up so fast…"

Turning to the rest, he called out the next. "Cardin Henry Winchester. I give you a new set of armour to go with your new mace. It is lighter due to being leather and plate, but it will allow you to move more freely." Adrian smirked. "I also give you advice. Apologize to Velvet, and try to find a girlfriend. You have proven yourself changed, now find some happiness. I also give you two Plushies, one a bear for you, the other your Faunus version in your new armour for your sister. Your new armour also turns you into a Faunus when you're serious in a fight."

"Sn Goku Wukong, I give you the outfit of the original Monkey King, make him proud as while he was a trickster, he was also honourable. And I give you a bag of infinite fresh bananas." Adrian smirked at Sun's awestruck expression. "As for you, Neptune Poseidon Vasilias, I have advice. Your womanizing ways will get you killed. I don't like you, but I will try to help you. I also give you the number of a phobia specialist, get some help with your fear."

The three boys bowed in unison and exited through the portal.

"Qrow Helason Branwen. Your gift is my old still. You remember how many days and months we brewed whiskey with it? And how many times you got drunk with those? I suggest keeping it either in Medeis's office or in your new house in Vale. Yes, I built you a house that can cancel out your bad luck Semblance. I also give you a picture of you, me, Summer, Jaune's mother, and Elsa Schnee, the majority of my family. The only two missing were Gale and Glynda." Adrian turned to Winter. "Winter Blizzard Schnee. Same outfit and weapons as Weiss, just in the reverse colours. I also give you my partner, a German Shepherd trained to detect weapons and bombs. He saved my live in another life by setting off a mine. His name is Cupcake, he is a registered Corporal. I give him to you since he is used to military life, and if you desire you can still breed him as he is only six years old. Give him a good home, he risked his life to save mine and I am trying to make his retirement enjoyable."

Winter picked up the large 'puppy' and followed Qrow out of the room after giving Adrian a nod.

"James Ironwood, I give you the Airship Ragnorak, you'll find it back in Atlas. It uses both Dust and atomics mixed in the core. It is capable of space flight. The ship has over a hundred machine guns and missile launchers. The mouth of the dragon is also an energy cannon. It is capable of taking out half of Vale in one shot as a quarter of its power, although using the cannon drains the ship's power so it's a last resort weapon. Try never to have need of it, but just in case…" Adrian turned to Roman. "Roman Caesar Torchwick. I already gave you your shop, but not your daughter's. Remember her favourite ice cream shop, Sweet Treats, in downtown Vale? The owners were murdered because they were Faunus. Well, I bought the building, it's right across the street from your shop. I thought Neo could run it. I'm also sending your daughter a sign that, with some practice, will show what she is thinking in words so she can communicate better. I'm also giving you a supply of Race Change Dust so you can enjoy a day out with her without being lynched. And enjoy your retirement when you can, or want, to finally get out of the underworld. I might have regretted sending you undercover, but I'm glad I did as now you can help stopping a massacre."

Both men nodded and, for the first time, a General and a Masterthief walked together, through the portal. It was an unbelievable sight, especially when Roman offered Ironwood a cigar.

"Mercury Quicksilver Black, I am giving you a batch of Race Dust as well as a book on how to do safe Dust experiments with children, plus a chest full of gold and Lien. Total worth? Five billions Lien, please don't faint. Take care of 'your' kids, Merc. Also, I know why you and Emerald fight, same reason James and Qrow fight. It's your way of joking around. And only you are allowed to tease her. Anyone else does that, and they get their face pounded in, she is your younger sister in all but blood, like Cinder is your big sister. I also give you the music books and sowing guides I used to learn. Teach your kids music, and make them plushy of animals like I did with all the kids who meant something to me. Hell, ask Gale for help, he's the one who made me play music instead of moping about my past." Adrian grinned and patted the unresponsive boy's shoulder before turning to Emerald. "Emerald Fall Sustrai, I give you a camera set that can record the illusions you make. Start a kid show or do documentaries on KIA Huntsmen, or do some shows for Merc's orphanage. I suggest getting the teachers of the Academies to help with the facts for the documentaries. I'm also giving you a chest like Merc's, and a request. Take care of my little girl, and be there for her. She is going to need you in the days to come. I am also giving you a Bat Plushy in Cinder's colours."

Emerald nodded before both waited for Cinder.

"Cinder Elsa Fall-Phoenix. I am sorry for kidnapping you last viewing, but we needed to fix your mistake. I returned the Maiden's Powers to Amber, but I gave you a genetic version of them. They are a little weaker, but strong enough to use the Family Phoenix Form without the side effects I suffer. I also send you my old Black Six String Acoustic Guitar, remember how I would play it every night when I was home? As well as your old Phoenix Plushy in fall colours. I also give you the deed to the cabin on Patch, and a request. In the backyard there is the apple tree where I proposed to your mother, I looked and there is no headstone for me or your mother. Please, put a marker there for us."

"Will do, D-Dad," she nodded shakily, siding with Emerald and Mercury as they waited for the last one.

"Esmeralda Rose Fall-Phoenix. I am sorry but I am leaving after this, beloved. Take care of our daughters and grandchildren. I also ask you to help Mercury out with the orphanage I gave him. Those kids have a papa, aunties, and uncles, so why shouldn't they now have a kickass grandma) I give to you something special, too. Our wedding rings. Give them to the girls when you think they are ready to marry. I also leave you my watch, the watch you had made from the remains of my mother's revolver." Adrian paused for a second before he kissed his wife one last time, and allowed the four to walk through the portal. Glancing at Khor, he nodded as the purple-themed Writer gave him a microphone. "This will allow me to be heard by them, even from here?"

"Everyone of them, except Adam, Jacques and Whitley," nodded the other Writer.

Adrian took a deep breath before he spoke. _"I finished the cure for WIPE. Launch the rockets I prepared for you from the middle of each major city in the kingdoms, and they will unleash a cleansing rain. It will destroy all WIPE Dust in Remnant, and make any future WIPEs useless."_

 _"I am sending a female clone of Adam named Eve to help out Yang and Blake. She loves you both, she's a little perverted, but she is a kind and gentle soul, unlike the original."_

 _"I also cloned Roman, Neo, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury from a verse I want to destroy. They are unredeemable, and better off dead. I cloned them so that Salem won't hunt down the originals: my Deputy, his daughter, my daughter, my daughter in law, and my adopted son."_

 _"For the girls to give Jaune, from Adrian, I sent you the photo album of Jaune, his sister Cinder, and all of my friends and family. Look at those pictures, and have a good laugh over them."_

 _"This is also the last time you guys will specifically see me, as I am old and tired. I have seen how my life is to end and I am halfway there. I have more worlds to help. Do not be sad. Visit the graves of your loved ones when you get back, we hear you in the land of the dead when you speak to our tombstones. And on the Day of the Dead, we can return as unseen spirits for the night, as long as a picture or item dedicated to us is on the altar. I will visit then. And even though I am not dead I will hear whenever you talk to my gravestone. Visit when you can, provide me with grandchildren to watch over. And never let our stories be forgotten, for to be forgotten is a fate worse than death to those in the land of the dead. So do not be sad that we are gone, remember out lives, fight long, and when it is your time, go down fighting, making one hell of a story to tell us when we'll meet again, and for your children to tell others."_

 _"One last goodbye from Adrian Midnight-Phoenix. Huntsman, Brother, Father, Ghost."_

Putting down the microphone, Adrian nodded at Khor before fading into embers.

Left alone on his couch, Khor sighed. There was no going back. "Well, that was a fun ride."

 ** _Here we are, I guess. The end. Or is it? Well, kind of. I will write more snippets, not full chapters, of what happens after this. Like the triple confession to Jaune, and maybe Assdam singing Opera in front of the whole White Fang. Don't expect it to be soon, though, I will probably take a week or two off before I start another story._**

 ** _Whelp, seems like I got some people to thank. Well, first, thank you all for sticking with me. Some liked, some didn't, if you're reading this then you've probably read the whole fic, and for that thank you._**

 ** _Then we have other Writers, eheh._**

 ** _I'd like to thank azndrgn, for Ch26 "Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor". Great story, btw. Initially, I was going to react to more of his works, but then I decided to 'cut this short', unfortunately. Whelp, no going back now. His stories are very good, even though I only read the RWBY ones. I'm pretty sure everyone of you has already read them, but I'll say this nonetheless: go read them._**

 ** _Moving on, I'd like to thank yoshi3000, the author of the snippets in Chapters 15, 29 and 31. I share most of his critiques on RWBY, even though he has a more practical take-on: while I usually try to smooth them out in my story, he just straight-out says how they're wrong. Even though his ideas will probably bother some of you, I find his frankness to be refreshing. In a sea of so many lies, it's good to have someone who won't take any shit and says how things are without embellishment. Check him out too._**

 ** _Furthermore, I want to thank Jauneforever, the dark author of snippets 27, 28, 29 and 30. He has very good ideas, and even though I haven't chatted with him as much as I'd have liked, he's a nice person to talk with. Again, I suggest you check him out._**

 ** _Then I'd like to thank LordHellPhoenix. He is a good friend of mine, and the author of the snippets in Chapters 6, 12, 23, 24 and 25. Even as I write, I am chatting with him, eheh. He gave me inspiration for many other ideas of mine, supported me and, most of all... drum rolls please... gave me my beloved spoilers. XD Seriously now, go check him out._**

 ** _Finally, I'd like to thank Phoenix Warehouse Productions, aka Adrian Midnight-Phoenix. He's quite possibly the author I talked with the most on this site, with LordHellPhoenix close behind. He is the sender of the gifts in Chapters 8, 16 and 32. As you might've noticed, I basically shaped this story's world to his own, so to allow for more characterization. He is also the one who made me give the villains their redemption. And he is the sender of these last gifts. One more time, check him out._**

 ** _And with this, it's done._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh_**


End file.
